Zootopia- Monsters and animals
by Darkwolfslayer21
Summary: Meet Jack. A human altered by a mutated super soldier serum. When he ends up in Zootopia by unknown means he somehow ends up as an animal himself. Adjusting to this new life he finds his deadliest enemies are also in this new world. Will he be able to protect the new friends he's made or will he burn along with them? Gore, violence and sexual themes. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Zootopia- Monsters and animals.

Chapter one- Meet Jack.

 **Hey guys, so this is my first fic and I've actually been working on it for awhile. I did it as something to pass the time and wasn't even sure if I would post it. Reason being is because I was so influenced by Tokyo ghoul when I made it I thought it would look like a huge rip off.**

 **But then I thought, fuck it. I'm just doing this for fun and maybe a few of you guys will enjoy the story so who really cares?**

 **That being said, heavy influence by Tokyo ghoul, you'll see characters make references to the series and you'll see a lot of things from the series itself, as well as a lot of similarities (which will make several references make a whole lot of sense)**

 **As for updates and such, I actually have a lot of content… I mean A LOT. Currently 355 pages totalling 120,799 words and still going strong.**

 **So if any of you like the story and are worried about updates don't worry. I won't just fall off the face of the earth and I'll try to update every few days.**

 **With all of that finally out of the way let's begin.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or it's characters.***

Today had taken a very strange turn for Jack. One second he was falling off a skyscraper, the next he was suddenly in the middle of an alleyway.

Needless to say Jack was very confused.

'Ok, Jack, let's review.' He thought to himself, trying to organize his thoughts.

'First I was being chased, next I was on the top of the Mardicasco building, I fought the bastards chasing me, fell off the roof and now I'm in an alleyway.'

For Jack being chased, fighting and falling off of skyscrapers was just a part of his everyday life, given the fact that he had some experimental super soldier formula imbedded into his DNA. He was constantly fighting others that had similar formulas because they thought he was strong and wanted to make a name for themselves, that and he had pissed a lot of people off. He had fallen off of at least six skyscrapers and always walked away, well, after a few minutes of his mangled body healing the damage from the fall, but he didn't remember any other buildings even remotely close to this times very tall skyscraper. As a matter of fact the buildings he was currently looking at looked like apartment complexes, although they seemed to be much taller than he would have thought. Jack felt a pricking sensation in his side and felt around for the source. Something was embedded in his side. Pulling the object out, he noticed it looked like a shard made out of bone.

'One of the bastards must have had a bone armament.' Jack thought casually. Armaments, a mutation that occurred because of the super soldier serums. It granted the person the ability to restructure bone, blood or muscle as a weapon outside of the body. Usually the formulas were specific in which abilities were more enhanced like strength, healing and speed but the mutations themselves were completely random, you couldn't choose what you got and you only get one. In the rare occasion two. Not even the scientists that created the damn thing could choose who got what.

Jack was the unique exception, he had all three armament types. Which was why he was such a big target.

Anyone with any of the variations in their body was known as an G.E.O.S, short for Genetically enhanced organism , lame right? Sadly it was the actual name given to them by the government dick heads in charge of spreading the facts over the media.

Discarding the bloody bone shard Jack started to observe his surroundings, quickly noticing the bright neon lights at the end of the alley. Jack concluded that he was in the middle of the city during the late evening.

After getting up and quickly dusting himself off, Jack cautiously made his way to the alley entrance. Jack Peeked his head out from the Alley and his jaw nearly hit the ground. What he saw was not humans during the late hours, oh god no, what he saw were animals.

Anthropomorphic animals to be exact and no humans in sight either.

Jack quickly back stepped into the alleyway and shook his head.

"Calm down, Jack. You've seen weirder shit, hell you've been through weirder shit!" Jack said to himself in an attempt to stay calm, he slapped his cheeks for good measure to get over the shock.

He froze on the spot.

Rubbing his cheeks he didn't feel skin, he felt…fur!?

Looking down at his hands, Jack saw his hands covered with black, yellow and orange fur. He zipped down his black hoodie and pulled up his grey T-shirt and saw that his entire body was covered in fur!

"What the fuck happened to my body!?" Jack demanded in disbelief.

'Ok, Jack. Don't panic, don't panic god damnit!' Too late, he was panicking.

Jack threw caution to the wind and ran out of the alleyway and desperately started searching for a shop window or a mirror or…anything! He didn't have to look for very long he came across what looked like a pawn shop and froze in place when he saw his own reflection. He looked like a goddamn tabby cat!

An extra kick to his pride was that he was about two feet shorter. Jack considered himself very tall for an eighteen year old, he stood at nearly six feet. Now he barely went over four feet.

His head bumped against the shops glass window as he tried to take in all this new weirdness. Jack was panicking and he knew that panicking always led to rash decisions and more bullshit than he really needed so he tried his best to collect himself. Jacks thoughts were interrupted by a booming voice.

"Hey, kid! Could you not press head against shops window? Bad for business and a pain to clean off later." A very tall and annoyed looking grizzly bear said as he stared at Jack. The bear was standing there with his arms crossed wearing a white sweater and a pair of faded jeans, Jack noticed he wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Uhh, s-sorry, kind of rough night and got lost in my train of thought" Jack said nervously.

The bear frowned. "Rough night? Rough how?" Jack noticed the bear had bit of an accent, it sounded Russian actually.

Jack really had no idea how he could possibly explain this. 'Yeah I come from a world full of beings called humans and no walking, talking animals like yourself and a group of people were also chasing me up this skyscraper trying to kill me, although I guess it's an everyday thing after you've been part of a very illegal super soldier program against your will and they think you're the top dog, then I fall off said building and end up in the middle of I-don't-fucking- know – where.' Yeah, they'd lock him away somewhere dark and cramped for sure if he went with that.

"Umm, just a bit lost is all, I'm new to the city and don't know where anything is, I'm also short on cash." Jack said. It was the truth but a highly censored version of the truth.

The Bear nodded in understanding. "One moment." He said holding up a…finger?... Claw?...Whatever.

The bear came back a few minutes later with a pamphlet and piece of paper.

"Map of Zootopia and its areas. Directions to nearby hotel, and also." He pulled something out of his pocket. "Forty dollars for food and laundromat, clothes are a bit muddy." The bear said winking.

Jack looked down and felt his face heating up, his clothes were covered in mud and other kinds of ick that he didn't even want to think about.

"T-thanks, but I only need the map and directions." Jack said trying to hide the embarrassment in his voice.

The bear shook his head and placed the money and papers into his hands, or paws more like it.

"Take money, I make plenty. Besides you look like the nights been rough." The bear said with a smile.

Jack nodded, he put the papers and money into his pocket and extended his paw. "Thank you, I'm Jack."

The bear shook his paw. "Chris, is a pleasure to meet you, be safe kid."

Jack nodded and started to walk down the street.

Chris looked on as the feline kid walked down the street. "Good luck kid, stay safe." He mumbled as he went back into his shop

Jack took out the pamphlet and directions and saw that the bear had quickly circled a Street in an area called Savanna Central in marker with the word 'Here.' Jack followed the directions and was still in shock over everything he was seeing. Animals of almost every type were around him, although he suspected that come morning there would three times as many. Now that he was in the open streets he saw just how truly big the city was. It was incredible!

Jack shook his head. 'Oh man, what have I gotten myself into this time?'

Following the directions he came across what looked like a roadside motel, something you'd find in the middle of nowhere for tourists on a road trip. The neon sign read 'The Husky Inn.'

Jack gulped at the name as remembered how he now looked, he was really hoping that if the motel was actually run by huskies that cats and dogs got along in this world.

As he opened the glass door and a bell jingled Jack was caught a whiff of freshly bathed dog, looking towards the reception he saw a female husky typing away at her computer. Ok so the motel was run by dogs, hopefully they're friendly.

Jack walked up to the counter and cleared his throat to get the receptionists attention. She looked at him and looked somewhat surprised.

"Hi, umm, I was wondering how much for the night?" Jack asked nervously

The receptionist blinked a few times and lightly shook her head.

"The price? Oh! Yes! Sorry. The price for one night is fifty dollars." She answered politely. "Sorry, about that, we usually don't get many feline customers so it took me a second! I'm Madison, is there anything else I can help you with" she said good naturedly

Jack smiled at the friendly husky but it slowly faded when he realized that he wouldn't have enough.

"Oh, umm, I actually don't have enough, I've only got forty and I still need to get something to eat. Sorry for bothering you." Jack said politely. He turned toward the door.

'Great, looks like I'm sleeping in the street tonight. I wonder if I'd have enough to buy a blanket after I eat.'

Madison looked at the poor kid as he headed to the door. He looked like he was having a rough night, His fur was completely messed up, his clothes were absolutely filthy and torn. Maybe it was just her imagination but she thought she caught the scent of his blood. Oh what the heck, she was the owner, she could bend a few rules and help the poor kid out.

"Oh! Sir!" She called out to him. He looked back confused. "I apologize I forgot to mention that we currently have a promotion going on and tourists now have fifteen dollars off, also you look like you're maybe eighteen so we'll consider you a minor so the rate for minors is actually twenty five dollars, applying all of that you can rent a room for ten dollars tonight." Madison said cheerfully.

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ten dollars? For a room? It sounded strange to him but after everything happening he really didn't care.

"I'll take a room for the night then please." Jack said highly relieved and happy.

He paid Madison the ten dollar fee and was showed to his room.

"Oh I was wondering, do you know any cheap places nearby where I could grab a bite to eat?" Jack asked curiously.

Madison nodded. "Yep, just down the road, you'll see a few fast food places." She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I can leave a spare change of clothes and bring yours to the wash if you want."

Jack felt his face heating up again, were his clothes really that bad? "Thank you I really would appreciate it."

As soon as she left Jack stripped off all of his clothing and threw them on the bed. The bathroom was small but decent, there wasn't any grime or bugs anywhere and it didn't smell bad, he saw that it wasn't a new shower it was still a bathtub and a showerhead with some floral patterned shower curtains. Jack didn't complain as he started the shower and felt the warm water hit his exhausted body. It had been a really long day and this was so needed.

After ten minutes he decided he had been in long enough, he wrapped the towel around his waist and peeked his head out the bathroom door. He saw that his clothes were gone and had been replaced with some fresh, folded ones instead. On top of the clothes was a note.

"Sorry if the size is a bit off but hopefully these fit!"

-Madison

He smiled at the note, it had been awhile since anyone had shown him kindness and generosity and already two people had done more for him in one night than anyone else had in the past few years. After drying off Jack quickly dressed and found that while the black pants were an ok fit the blue shirt was a size to big and looked kind of baggy. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. Now on to more important matters, food!

Jack made his way down the brightly lit street, even during nighttime it was still fairly bright due to all the neon signs. Jack found a place that looked like a McDonalds except it was called McDuckalds…. He wasn't even going to bother commenting on that.

Luckily it wasn't very busy and he was able to order fairly quickly. As soon as he was out of the restaurant Jack found a bench just outside of a park where he could eat in peace. He'd sit inside and eat but he felt really out of place. Jack devoured the burgers and fries in a matter of seconds, he was hungry and his body needed energy, an unfortunate side effect of the experimentation done to him. If Jack didn't eat he'd run out of energy, and if he ran out of energy he couldn't use his armaments and if he couldn't use those he was as good as screwed. Luckily fast food was fairly cheap and had lots of fats, a perfect energy source.

Jack crumbled up the wrappers and bag before throwing them into a nearby trash bin. Sipping on the cola he started thinking about this strange new world. It was obvious they were highly civilized, probably just as much if not more so then his world. They were intelligent and had emotions, pretty obvious. Luckily everything was written in English as far as he had seen, might be a good idea to find the library and learn more about the cultures and history.

Before he could think of anything else he saw someone run past him and heard a woman screaming. "Stop him! He stole my purse!"

Jack took off after the guy, he was the only one running so it was easy to figure out, that and the pink strap dangling in the wind was another dead give-away.

The purse snatcher noticed Jack chasing him and was running through the crowds trying to lose him. Jack smiled, poor bastard didn't know that Jack was very good at hunting, and the big city was his hunting grounds. Jack easily maneuvered around the people walking through the streets and was catching up quickly. Suddenly sirens blared and a megaphone boomed "STOP, PUT YOUR HANDS UP."

The animal ducked into a nearby alley and Jack followed suit. Jack could easily bring out his armaments and catch the bastard off guard but it might arouse suspicion if he was caught. Instead he skillfully jumped against the walls until he was on the roof to gain the height advantage.

The animal took a sharp left and Jack leaped from the rooftop and landed right in front of him. The animal, a weasel, stopped in its tracks.

"H-how the hell did you do that?" it demanded nervously.

Jack slowly rose from his crouched landing. He lifted his paw and used his thumb to crack his fingers, a little habit he picked up from watching too much Tokyo ghoul. He couldn't help but be somewhat obsessed with it. The situations were far too similar!

Glaring at the weasel as he cracked his fingers he slowly stepped forward.

"I don't know about you but here's how I see things playing out." Jack said calmly

*Crack*

"You calmly give me the purse and lay down on the ground until the police catch up"

*Crack*

"You give me the purse and try running away, I catch you and beat you towards an inch of your life."

*Crack*

"Or you try running away or pulling a weapon on me and I still beat you towards an inch of your life, I would choose the first option if I were you"

*Crack*

The weasel just stared as Jack listed the possible outcomes, unnerved by the weird way Jack was cracking his fingers and the menacing glare.

Unfortunately the weasel must have been really stupid because it pulled out what looked like a tranquilizer gun and fired.

Jack dodged the dart and rushed the weasel, knocking the dart gun from its grasp and grabbing its paw. Jack pressed his thumb against its index finger and started bending it backwards.

"You really should have picked option one." Jack said as he kept applying pressure with his thumb against the weasels' index finger. It was about to scream but instead the weasel made a really funny face, slumped and hit the ground, hard. Jack frowned as he saw a dart sticking out of its ass.

Looking down the alleyway he saw what looked like a fox and a bunny wearing police uniforms and holding nicer looking dart guns. The fox made its way over and checked the weasel quickly, before turning his attention to Jack.

"Hey, kid, you alright?" The fox asked concerned.

Jack nodded dumbly. When the hell did they get here?

The bunny grabbed the radio on her uniform and said some police gibberish that Jack couldn't comprehend. After she was finished she walked towards them and handcuffed the weasel.

"Nick, would you do the honors?" she asked sweetly.

The fox smiled slyly. "Why I'd be more than happy to, Judy" He answered as he tossed the weasel over his shoulder and started walking down the alley. The bunny turned her attention to Jack. "Sir, would you mind coming with me and answering a few questions?" She asked politely.

Jack really didn't want to get involved with the police, he had bad experiences with them, but he knew that if he refused it could cause him more problems in the future.

"Yeah I can answer a few questions, officer." He answered simply.

She walked him towards the police cruiser, it was a mammoth of a vehicle! How the hell could this tiny bunny possibly drive this thing? Maybe her partner did the driving since he was taller than her.

She introduced herself and her partner as Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, respectively.

She went through the routine questions. What happened? What did I see? Why did I chase the criminal blah blah blah. Jack answered honestly but when it came to "I am curious, how did you get in front of the suspect in that narrow alley?" Jack had to think quickly.

"Well I learned acrobatics when I was younger and I just jumped over him." Jack lied.

"Oh, really now?" Nick pitched in. Nick could smell a lie from a mile away and this kid stunk.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty easy, I could demonstrate if you'd like." Jack couldn't back down, with any good convincing lie you couldn't back down.

Nick just smiled slyly at the kid, he'd admit, the kid was a good liar. It was almost respectable. Didn't matter in the end, they caught the guy and the kid had helped.

"Alright, I'll believe you." Nick said in mock surrender.

Jack mentally breathed a sigh of relief, he really didn't want to drag this out any longer than he needed to. He noticed Judy pulling out a card and handed it to him. "If you have any questions or concerns feel free to contact me." She said with a smile. Jack nodded, took the card and left quickly, he just wanted to get back to the motel and sleep.

"Nice kid, seemed a bit weird though." Nick said to Judy.

She frowned. "Weird? Weird how?" She asked confused.

"Come on, carrots. It was pretty obvious that he was lying about how he caught the guy. Something about him seems off." Nick said in a matter of fact tone.

Judy stared at the young feline as he walked away. "I don't know he seemed honest enough. He was nice enough to chase a purse theft, how many animals do you see doing that?"

Nick raised his hands in surrender "Alright, he's a good kid then." They got into the police cruiser and Nick started the engine. "Now let's get back to the station, drop this guy off and head over to your place for a movie." He said smiling at her.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, her place and movie meant making fun of whatever they were watching for the first half an hour than making out for the rest of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Zootopia monster and animals

Chapter two- Old worries new problems.

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or it's characters.***

* The next morning*

Jack slowly forced one of his eyes open to look at the digital clock by his motel bed. It was twelve minutes past six in the morning. He groaned as he forced himself out of bed. Looking at the dresser he saw that his clothes had been washed and folded. The husky was a really nice lady, he decided he should leave a tip for her. Grabbing the pants off the floor he reached into the pockets to see how much he had left. His stomach sank and went cold. He frantically checked every single pocket but his money was gone!

'I must have lost it in the fucking chase!' He mentally shouted to himself as he let out an annoyed groan. This was just perfect, twenty three dollars gone. Jack wouldn't be so annoyed by the fact but he still needed that money if he wanted to stay another night.

Well he was used to sleeping in the streets. He'd done it before he'd do it again.

Jack grabbed a quick shower than changed into his own clothes, they felt so much nicer than the ones he'd been loaned. Making his way to the receptionist desk he noticed nobody was there. He shrugged and left the folded clothes he'd been lent on the counter along with the key to his room. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and quickly wrote a thank you note. Jack quietly left the motel and hoped he could find a way to make some money today.

Madison entered the front lobby at roughly six thirty in the morning, she was hoping it wouldn't be a crazy day. She was surprised to see a small pile of neatly folded clothes and a folded piece of paper. She could tell by the smell that these were the clothes she had lent to the Cat kid the other day. She picked up the note and stared at it

'Sorry I couldn't leave a tip, lost my money yesterday. Thanks for the room and the clothes, I appreciate it.'

'-Jack'

Her heart went out for the poor kid, she hoped that wherever he went he'd have a warm place to sleep tonight, or if he could make any money that he'd come back and put her worries to rest.

*two-thirty pm. Savanah central.*

Jack was thoroughly annoyed, no place was hiring or even had any odd jobs. And any places that would take him refused to do under the table, the only option available since he had no I.D. or a bank account. Being young sucked, but being young and stranded in a different world with no identification or background in said world was just shitty. Jack groaned in irritation as he cracked open the cola can in his paw and drank deeply. He had found some change on the ground and was able to purchase the drink from a nearby dollar store thankfully. He laid his head back against the park bench he was sitting on and looked up at the sky. Praying that maybe some money would land in his lap.

The whole situation just sucked! Back home Jack wouldn't have any issues making money, he could take down a drug cartel selling the super soldier serum, fight other G.E.O.S and steal their valuables, his money making was limitless! But here there were no crime lords as far as he could tell, no other G.E.O.S, nothing.

It was infuriating that the main sources of his torment were also his main sources of cash!

Feeling annoyed Jack decided to explore the city a bit, Savanah Central was pretty nice, he guessed it was just on the verge of summer which explained the heat and clear blue sky. Animals of all kinds were walking around during this time of day giraffes, dogs, wolves, hamsters, rats, elephants, rabbits, lions, tigers, hippos, badgers, ocelots every kind of animal he could think of was walking the streets.

Feeling a bit warm he decided to unzip his hoodie and pulled up the sleeves. He noticed that despite his now smaller body his muscles were still fairly toned, odd how he was just noticing that now. Due to the serum his muscles were altered to be tighter and more compact which meant that while he was by far stronger than the average person he still looked like an average teenager rather than a body builder, but at least he had muscle and didn't look to scrawny.

Jack noticed a male lion wearing a white button up shirt and a pair of brown slacks was playing a violin while a female panther wearing a blue shirt that could have doubled as a short dress and green tights was dancing to the music. It was fairly impressive seeing how well she moved her body to the music, she moved like calm flowing water. He made his way over and watched as the duo continued their performance, a small crowd was watching as if completely entranced by the combination of music and movement.

When they stopped the crowd cheered and started placing money into the lions' violin case.

A thought occurred, Jack could try street performing! He'd need to figure out what he could do but if it was entertaining enough he was sure he'd be able to make some cash.

As the duo took a break to chat and rest Jack made his way over to them.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could ask you a question." Jack asked them both politely

The lion smiled at him. "Sure little guy, what's up?" He replied kindly

Ughh he hated being called 'Little guy' but he'd swallow his pride. "I was just wondering if you needed a permit to street perform or if you can just pick a spot and do something. And is it limited to music and dancing?"

The panther giggled. "Of course you don't need a permit" she said in an accent he couldn't place. "In Zootopia they have a saying that anyone can be anything, and rather than making you stand in line for hours at city hall they allow you to perform in certain areas so people can see your talents for themselves. The park here is one such area. You can also decide whatever you want to do, heck you could set up a small ring and wrestle any competition if you wanted!" She said laughing warmly.

Jack smiled at them. "Thanks, I was thinking after I saw you two that maybe I should try performing, see if anyone likes it."

The two smiled at him warmly and wished him luck as they resumed their conversation.

OK, now that Jack knew it wasn't illegal he needed to figure out what he could do as a performance. Maybe he should set up a ring and give it a try, but he might hurt someone seriously.

Giving it some thought he decided on an arm wrestling table. Loser pays the winner ten bucks. He found a folded table and some chairs and decided to borrow it for the time being, hoping nobody would need it anytime soon. Jack asked around for a piece of paper and marker and finally had a sign set up on the table. Last thing he needed was a jar for the money. He quickly went into different alleys and found a sizeable mostly cleanish jar. After washing it out he placed it behind his own chair and waited.

After an hour of nothing and boredom he looked up to a group of animals laughing.

"Kid thinks himself a strong man eh?" A male tiger said mockingly.

Behind him stood a female tiger and a male rhino that were snickering with contempt.

"Ok kid ten bucks right? I'll play." The tiger smirked at Jack.

Jack smiled in anticipation. Oh he was going to enjoy this. He loved knocking assholes down a peg or two. The Tiger placed his arm on the table and gripped Jacks paw, squeezing hard. It didn't bother Jack in the slightest, he wouldn't even call it pain. The female tiger counted down from three and yelled "Go!"

The Tiger tried to force Jacks arm down but it wouldn't budge. The tiger had strength but it wasn't anything close to Jacks. Jack pretended to struggle, he couldn't let on that he could end this easily or else no one else would want to try. After two minutes Jack decided to end the game he slowly forced the Tigers arm down, enjoying as the sweat dripped down its face before a decisive THUMP ended the arm wrestling contest with Jack as the winner. The three stared, mouths agape in disbelief.

"That's ten dollars, sir." Jack said trying to hide any smugness in his voice.

The tiger angrily placed a ten dollar bill on the table before the rhino took his place. The rhino placed a twenty.

"Double or nothing for my friends' money back." He said with confidence.

Jack agreed. Same thing, the tigress counted, they started and Jack pretended to struggle for a few minutes and noticed a crowd was starting to gather to see what was going on. Jack decided to end things and firmly planted the rhinos arm against the table, there were looks of disbelief and curiosity. Soon enough though everyone wanted a try, seeing how strong this cat really was. After about two hours of nonstop competitors Jack told the crowd gathered that there would be a half hour break. He decided to count how much he had made in the last two hours.

Holy shit! Jack had made nearly two thousand dollars! Had he really gone through two hundred different competitors in two hours? Thinking about it he realized that there were several animals that raised the ante either trying to make more for themselves or just trying to win a friends money back. Jack guessed the number was closer to a hundred and twenty something competitors. Didn't matter he hit the money making jackpot today! He paid someone to look after the table and placed the money in a makeshift envelope stuffing it into a secret pocket inside his hoodie, he never lost anything when it was in there. Before he could do anymore arm wrestling he needed to eat, if he had kept going without eating he would have eventually lost due to the lack of energy. His arm also needed time to heal from the continuous strain but that would only take a few minutes tops.

After eating half a dozen burgers Jack figured he was energized enough to give it another go. After getting back to the table he noticed that the crowd had tripled in size! He went cold as he realized a few of them were police officers.

He sat back down at the table and felt the dread spread through him as his first competitor was one of the officers, he was a very big very stern looking cape buffalo. The Officers name tag read 'Bogo.'

"So we playing or what kid?" the buffalo asked in amusement.

Jack nodded nervously and placed his arm on the table. Once the countdown finished he realized the officer was pretty strong, almost strong enough to make him struggle for the first bit, almost. After drawing out the match for a few minutes longer than usual he eventually placed the police officers arm against the table, he wouldn't let fear of repercussions outweigh his pride.

Instead of being angry or displeased the officer seemed genuinely impressed.

He pulled out a note pad and quickly scribbled something, ripping the paper off he handed it to Jack. "In case you want a real job." He joked.

Jack sighed in relief, he thought the officer was ticketing him. Right after that three other equally big and strong looking officers challenged Jack. He beat every single one.

After several dozen more competitors it was starting to get late, the sun was just starting to set and Jack figured he had made enough, he would probably only take a few more from the crowd than call it quits.

His next challenger was a grey wolf. Something seemed off about the wolf but Jack couldn't figure out what. He wasn't wearing anything odd, a black shirt and light jeans but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Kid, I'll make you a bet." The wolf offered slyly.

Jack felt hesitant. "What kind of bet?" he asked.

The wolf placed a thousand dollars on the table.

"My thousand against a thousand you've made." The wolf said confidently

The whole crowd was making oohing sounds and whispering. Jack realized he couldn't back down from this or else he'd look bad, besides he figured he could afford to lose a thousand and make it back tomorrow, not that he planned to lose. Jack pulled a thousand out himself.

"Alright you're on!" The crowd was getting excited and waiting to see how this would turn out.

As soon as Jack gripped the wolfs paw he felt something odd…paper? When the countdown had finished Jack was surprised to find the wolf was strong, really strong. Jack was actually struggling now! Even though the wolf was also struggling he was smiling tauntingly, it unnerved Jack but he refused to give in.

The both of them were still at a standstill for the past ten minutes and the crowd was going crazy, smartphones were out taking videos and pictures, animals were calling their friends down to see this competition. The wolf was still smiling and Jack was getting annoyed. Jack decided it was time to stop screwing around and put everything he had into it. The wolf was starting to show signs of strain and slowly but surely his arm started going down. Jack kept at it and sure enough.

*CRASH*

The wolfs arm fell against the table. Or rather took a chunk of the table with him. The crowd was dead silent for a moment before cheering and mayhem broke out, they were loving this! The only noise Jack could hear though was the sound of his own heavy breathing. What the hell was up with this wolf? How was he so strong? The wolf picked himself up and dusted himself off, he leaned in close to Jack and handed him the thousand dollars. Jack took it in his paw but the wolf didn't let go

"It was a fun game, hope we can play again soon…Jack." The wolf said before releasing the cash.

Jack went ice cold, the wolf knew his name! "Hey wait!" Jack called but the wolf had already disappeared into the crowd.

'How the fuck did he know my name!?' Jack thought desperately before realizing he still had the feeling of paper in his paw. It was a tiny folded note and it had gotten a bit damp from the sweat but it looked intact. Jack opened the little paper and read it. Time stood still for Jack, the fear and panic rose in his chest. He rushed through the crowd and frantically looked for the wolf but he was long gone by now.

He ignored the crowds' whispers and comments of confusion and looked again at the tiny note. It only had four letters on it.

G.E.O. S

*Nine pm Savanah Central*

Jack counted all the cash he had made today, he had made close to five thousand dollars. He would be set for a while if he spent wisely, by all accounts he should be feeling really good about his financial success today but instead he felt like shit. G.E.O.S are here, more than that he met one today! He should have realized that the moment he arm wrestled that wolf, no one could have had that strength normally.

He rubbed his temples in an effort to concentrate. How the hell were they here? Hell he didn't even know how he was here! He wished he had something to go on, anything really. Jack resigned himself to figure things out tomorrow morning. As he was walking down the street he realized he had made more than enough to stay in a motel for a while. With that thought in mind he made his way back to the Husky Inn. As soon as he walked through the door he saw Madison sitting at her desk looking lost in thought.

"Hey there, long time no see." Jack said jokingly.

She instantly turned her head and her whole being screamed relief.

"Boy, you have no idea how worried I was this morning! You up and left and I've been worried all day if you would be able to find a place to sleep tonight!" She said her voice filled with worry and relief.

Jack was taken back a bit. No one had expressed worry for his well-being for years, and while it touched him that someone cared it mainly felt weird.

"Umm, yeah, sorry about that. I lost my money yesterday and wouldn't have been able to stay the night again." Jack said honestly scratching his head awkwardly

She blew a raspberry. "Oh you think I'd worry about something like that? No way I'd let some poor child sleep in the cold street! I'm the owner I can afford to lend a room for a week or two!" she said matter of fact.

Jack was surprised, he hadn't realized she was the owner. He also let it slide that she had called him a child. He was eighteen for crying out loud!

"Again, I'm really sorry about that." He said apologetically. "But no need to worry now, I actually made a lot of money today so I should be able to afford it for at least a month." He half joked.

She frowned at him. "How did you make that much in one day?" She asked with suspicion and concern in her voice. "You didn't do anything…illegal did you?"

Jack waved his paws vigorously in denial. "No, no, no, no! I did a public thing today and it actually went really well! As a matter of fact, I'd like to pay for a month in advance."

She looked surprised. "Wow it must have gone really well then. Ok, let's see. One month at a minors rate, that's seven days times four so you're looking at about Seven hundred dollars."

Jack pulled out his envelope and counted seven hundred before handing it to her.

Madison's eyes bulged at the amount. "Seriously though, what on earth did you do to make that much!?"

"Arm wrestling." He answered seriously.

She shook her head in disbelief but from his serious tone she decided to go along with it. She handed him the key. "It's the same room as before hon, do you need a spare change of clothes again?" She asked

Jack shook his head. "I'll buy some tomorrow when I go out."

She nodded and bid him goodnight. As soon as Jack entered the room he instantly went to the bed only bothering to take his hoodie and shirt off before his face landed in the pillows. He didn't even want to bother with a shower, this whole day had been exhausting and he just wanted to sleep now. Soon enough, his eyes stayed closed and he drifted off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 A new friend

Zootopia monsters and animals

Chapter three- A new friend

 **Hey guys! As I reread the last couple of chapters I realized that it's a pretty slow start to things, so I figured since I have so much content and know that everyone likes updates I decided that I should post a few chapters at a time. So for the next little while I'll post two chapters at a time, maybe three, so you can get into the really juicy stuff!**

 **That being said today I'll be posting three chapters! Why you ask when I said maybe three?**

 **Well I went to bed, woke up, and saw that the view count was nearly 100 which made me extremely happy! I didn't think I'd get even close to 50 to be honest!**

 **So let's not waste any more time and hurry to the good stuff**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

*seven am the next morning*

"NO!" Jack screamed as he sat straight up in bed. He was breathing heavily and was covered in cold sweat. He slowly came down from his panicked state and looked at the clock realizing it was early morning. He calmed himself down before he fell flat against the bed.

It had been a while since he had any nightmares, especially ones this bad. I guess he couldn't really call them nightmares, more like painful memories. It was always the same one to, he was chained to a thick wooden chair that was bolted to the floor, his hands and ankles were completely raw from being chained to the stupid thing for so long. He was always crying from the pain that had occurred and would soon follow again.

Sometimes the bastard would be there, the son of a bitch he hated the most.

He'd have his back turned to Jack and would be polishing something sharp at his work table, either getting it ready or wiping the blood off of it. Sometimes it was a knife, sometimes it was a pair of shears but most of the time it was those clippers. Those goddamn, oversized, and demented, looking clippers. Jack shivered at the thought. How many times had those clippers sliced through his flesh? How many fingers and toes had he lost just to be replaced with new sometime later only to be cut off again?

He had been through a lot in that room and that chair. Every bone in his body had been shattered hundreds of times, spikes and nails driven into the most painful parts of his flesh. He recalled that his eyes had been gouged out a few times.

That was only the tip of the iceberg.

Through it all his throat would always be raw and bloody by the end of the day from how much he screamed, only to be fine the next day when it would happen all over again.

'I hate this fucking healing ability.' Jack thought in silent resentment.

He hugged himself and curled into a ball on his bed as he remembered those painful times, he wasn't even fourteen yet when it all happened.

He stopped himself there, if he kept thinking about it he would probably break down and he couldn't afford to do that today.

After taking a quick shower Jack grabbed his room key and decided he should get his shopping done today.

He was glad the motel was just down the street from the major shopping areas, he could probably finish his shopping in the next hour if he hurried.

His first item was a smart phone since it could come in handy later. Jack asked around and figured the best service provider would be Treeus. After finding their store he purchased a new Smart phone with a minutes plan, he couldn't do a month to month plan due to the lack of I.D. and bank account so this would have to work for now. The phone very much resembled an IPhone so he figured he'd have no problem figuring it out but he asked them to set it up for him right there in the store since he didn't have a computer that he could use.

Now that the smartphone was out of the way he needed clothes. He found a nice shop called "Variations" the shop was named as such because it catered to every animal and their various sizes. He found an 'on sale' section that wasn't really directed towards one kind of animal, it was more of a 'see if it fits or not' kind of section. He had decided on a few pairs of jeans and some cargo pants. The cargo pants were for when he decided to look for other G.E.O.S since they were best suited to free mobility. Jack was about to grab a nice looking black shirt when he felt someone else tug on it.

He saw that a brown furred female bunny had grabbed it as well. The female bunny looked like she was about his age…as far as he could tell. She was maybe a foot shorter than he was. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and tight jeans both of which actually made her look pretty adorable.

They both let go of the shirt at the same time.

"No, go ahead, I'm still deciding."

"It's fine you can take it."

She giggled as they both talked at the same time. Jack felt awkward and felt his face heat up. He grabbed the shirt and placed it in the basket she was carrying before he continued on with his shopping.

'Let's see, I still need to pick up some boxers, shoes won't be a problem maybe I should find an art store and find some molding clay so he could-'His thoughts were interrupted by the female bunny tapping at his shoulder.

"Seriously you can take it, its fine." She said smiling at him, black shirt in hand.

Jack waved his hand. "Don't worry about it I'm still browsing anyways, mostly got what I need."

"Are you sure?" She asked politely, with a hint of uncertainty.

"Its fine, go ahead, it'll probably look way better on you than it would on me." Jack laughed. Wait did that sound like flirting?

He could tell the bunny's face was heating up just as much as his.

"Um w-well, I need to go and umm, pay for all of this." Jack said nervously before making a beeline for the nearest register.

'Smooth Jack, real smooth.' He wasn't trying to be smooth, intentional or unintentional flirting was the last thing he should be focusing on, what he should be focusing on was getting all the things he needed then start finding that wolf from yesterday.

As he stood in line he realized to his embarrassment that the same bunny was standing right behind him.

'Oh you so love screwing with me don't you' Jack silently cursed at the universe.

The female bunny must have been thinking the exact same thing since her ears were drooped and attempting to cover her face.

Jack shuffled uncomfortably as he waited for the cashier to finish scanning his clothes. After the price popped up he paid in cash and made for the door. As soon as he was outside he breathed a sigh of relief, he did not like awkward and he was extremely awkward with girls his own age.

He was about to ask directions to the nearest art store but he was stopped in his tracks.

"Hold on a second!" It was the same bunny.

"Look I still feel a bit weird about the whole shirt thing, could I make it up to you? I know this great milkshake place that my sisters been taking me to with her boyfriend since I moved here and I think you'd like it." She was obviously trying to hide any embarrassment by being cheery and happy. Jack could understand.

He still really needed to find that store, but as he saw her attempts at easing the embarrassment he knew he couldn't just leave and have her stay embarrassed.

"Sure, I could use a shake." Jack answered nicely.

Her ears perked up and she grabbed his paw leading the way. It was only a five minute walk and soon they were sitting at an outdoor table drinking milkshakes. The explosion of chocolate hit Jacks mouth in an instant and he thought he was going to pass out from how good it was.

"Good, right?" She asked, knowing that he was savoring every mouthful.

"Oh yeah, It's been a long time since I've had a milkshake, and none of the ones before this were this amazing!" He replied in pure chocolatey bliss.

Screw the art store and anything else he needed, this was much better.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before she started talking, trying to get a conversation started.

"Oh sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sherry, Sherry Hopps!" She extended her paw towards him.

"I'm Jack, it's a pleasure to meet you." Taking her paw in a friendly hand shake…or paw shake. Jack gave up on the idioms and such.

She giggled. "Just Jack? What about your last name? Or are you a dark and mysterious type?" She said jokingly.

Jack almost struggled to keep the anger down inside of him. He never wanted to say his last name or hear it ever again for as long as he lived. It was a painful reminder of his so called family.

Sherry could tell that something had made him angry, it was quick but she saw anger and sadness flash in his eyes and she mentally kicked herself.

"I'm sorry if I was prying, I was just curious." She said apologetically.

Jack snapped back to reality and realized he had unintentionally upset her.

"Oh! No! Its fine! I just… I'm strained from my family and I don't like being reminded about it… I also haven't picked a new last name yet, so its…it's really, really complicated." He admitted.

Sherry's heart went out to the poor guy, she could only imagine how hard it must be. She might have arguments with her family, and she had A LOT of family, but nothing that would ever make her so angry she wouldn't even want to mention her last name let alone need to pick a new one.

Sherry reached her paw out and grabbed his gently in an act of sympathy and comfort.

"I'm sorry for anything you've been through, it sounds rough." She said offering her sympathies.

Jack felt his face growing hot, how was it that the people he was meeting were so kind here?

"Its fine, I've come to terms with it over the past couple of years." Jack said flatly.

They talked some more about random things, she was going to school in the city and was living alone, her sister lived here to and it was the only reason her parents agreed to it. He also found out she was eighteen, they were both the same age, although he was older by two months. Jack liked talking to her but hated that he had to lie or censor the truth, he thought she deserved better but it couldn't be helped. He just told her that he was new to the city and was trying to figure things out. After about an hour of talking Jack realized he was genuinely enjoying himself, much more than he had in a long time. Eventually she got a text or something and had to excuse herself but not before she wrote down her number.

"Call or text me if you ever want to talk." She said while smiling sweetly.

"Will do, next time the milkshakes are on me." He replied jokingly.

After she had left he thought about how crazy the last few days had been, craziest thing being was that he had made a friend. Jack was very short on friends and for good reason, he didn't know if they would get hurt because of him or just stab him in the back. For some reason though he felt that he could trust the little bunny, she practically screamed innocence and happy-go-lucky attitude.

Now that it was well into the afternoon Jack decided to take care of the last thing on his list but remembered something.

'Oh shit I forgot to buy boxers!' he mentally shouted to himself before running back to the store.


	4. Chapter 4 The hunt and the feast

Zootopia monsters and animals

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

Chapter four- The hunt and the feast

*Savanah central 12:35 am two months later*

It was nearly midnight by the time Jack decided to go out again, he had everything he needed.

Earlier that day he had found a store that sold a bunch of weird looking items and found what looked like a muzzle that he thought would be perfect. After he had bought the molding clay a few months ago he decided he should have something to work it around instead of starting from scratch. He worked on it constructing it around the muzzle for an hour until he was satisfied with the result. While he worked on it he thought back over the last couple of months.

For two hours a day he set up the arm wrestling table and took any competitors for any ante above the initial ten dollars. It helped keep him financially stable as it was getting incredibly popular but he was secretly hoping the wolf he had met before would show up again. He still needed answers.

After their initial meeting he had texted Sherry the next day so she'd have his number. It eventually turned into a few conversations and they ended up texting back and forth constantly for several days. Eventually over the course of the two months they started to hang out almost every day just exploring the city, a lot of the time they planned lunch and dinner and had seen a few movies. They hadn't been to each other's places yet.

She lived alone and figured her family would freak out if they ever found out a boy was over and he was still living out of the motel, not really being able to rent a place, again due to lack of I.D. He wondered if he should just get a birth certificate forged.

He really enjoyed her company, she was a sweet girl. Although he had yet to meet her older sister saying she was embarrassed and wanted to wait since her older sister apparently loved to tease her.

He had been texting her tonight as well but eventually he told her he had something important to do in Savanah Central so he'd text her tomorrow.

Jack stood on the rooftop of an apartment building wearing a new black hoodie along with the cargo pants he had bought. The muzzle covered the lower half of his face. He had redesigned it so it closely resembled a wide exaggerated lower jaw on the lower half while three bars covered the front of the muzzles mouth. It looked like something an insane asylum patient would wear and that was the point.

Jack had built up a notorious reputation with a similar mask back home and if he was going to find anymore G.E.O.S he knew this would be the way to do it.

There was no way in hell these bastards would pass up the chance to kill Asylum Jack.

Jack knew that any G.E.O.S would show up as soon as they saw him so he ran around the rooftops trying to attract attention while keeping a somewhat low profile from the unsuspecting pedestrians below.

After about an hour Jack was about to give up until he heard a few soft thumps landing behind him.

Jack barely had time to react as he felt something fly past his head, he side stepped and jumped in the air to avoid more of the projectiles. Imbedded in the ground were fragments of bone and muscle

'Oh great, there's more than one.' He cursed to himself silently. One would be no problem, two could be an issue, especially if they knew how to fight well together.

"Well, well, if it isn't Asylum? Who'd have thought we would run into you here of all places?" A deep mechanical voice said from behind him.

Turning around Jack saw two figures, one was fairly tall while the other was closer to his height. Both were wearing long black coats and gas masks. Shit! If they got away he'd have no way to identify them later, he needed to beat them here.

"Well, well! If it isn't dingus and wingus!" Jack mocked the two, hoping to aggravate them.

The smaller one stepped forward clearly annoyed but the taller one grabbed its shoulder holding it back.

"Hmph, big talk from such a little guy! I remember you being a lot taller actually." The taller one said mockingly.

Jack refused to let himself get angry, anger led to mistakes and mistakes led to worse fuck ups.

The taller one stretched its arm out to the side, muscle began to twist and form out of its back and engulfed the arm. Its forearm looked like an oversized scalpel blade. Fleshy spikes were also protruding from his shoulders.

Shit, this guy could probably use its armament for any range of attack, it'd be troublesome but Jack could take this bastard easily.

Jack stretched out his right arm and felt as the new bones pushed out of his flesh and morphed itself around the entirety of his arm, everything from his shoulder to his mid forearm was wrapped in a creepy spinal cord and rib cage, while everything past his mid forearm became a straight blade of bone. He also brought out a thin tail made of muscle and blood.

The smaller one cursed as it launched several bone shards towards Jack.

Jack easily maneuvered around the shards and knocked a few out of the air with his tail. Jack quickly pressed the tail against the ground and used it to propel himself forward.

While both of the figures fired projectiles at him Jack used the tail to constantly change his position avoiding the projectiles, when he was finally close enough Jack Stomped his foot into the smaller ones face, causing it to scream in pain, while twisting his body to slash at the taller one with his bone blade. Jack barely missed only cutting the front of its black jacket, the taller one backed away. The smaller one was crumpled on the ground and twitching, didn't look like it'd be up again anytime soon.

Jack began to crack his fingers.

"Who are you and how the hell did you get here?" Jack demanded menacingly.

The taller one gave a quick laugh. "Same as you, Asylum. We went through the doorway." It answered cryptically.

"What doorway? I got here by falling off a damn sixty story building!" Jack retorted getting fairly annoyed now.

Jack rushed forward and began attacking at high speed with the bone blade and his tail. The masked stranger avoided the blade while blocking the tail away with its own blade.

After the quick exchange they separated before rushing each other again, Jack was starting to see a pattern in the masked strangers' movements and he quickly changed his attack pattern. Slowly but surely Jacks attacks were getting through and the stranger was starting to feel the pressure. Eventually Jack finally dealt some serious damage when he knocked away the strangers' blade and pierced the bastard with his tail. Jack used his tail to lift the stranger high in the air before violently slamming it into the ground.

After the dust had settled Jack saw that the strangers mask had broken off and saw that it was a male Siberian tiger. The tiger tried to get back up but only managed to get on all fours before he started to violently cough up blood.

Jack stood in front of the tiger and pointed his tail dangerously at the defeated tiger.

"Talk. Now." Jack demanded.

The tiger looked up at Jack and smiled mockingly.

"You haven't won yet brat!" He shouted before pulling out a syringe and stabbing it into his neck.

Jack slammed his armament tail into the tigers face sending him flying. Jack didn't know what the syringe would do but he wanted to have some distance to prepare himself.

Jack was suddenly aware that he was no longer on the rooftop but was instead sent flying high above the city streets.

"The fuck!?" He managed to shout before he began plummeting towards the ground. How the hell did he end up off the rooftop? He suddenly clued into a painful sensation in his stomach and realized he'd been thrown right off.

Jack barely had time to cover his face before he landed on top of a moving car and bounced off the hood onto the pavement. He was aware of several cars honking and screeching. Unfortunately one of the cars didn't stop in time and hit Jack hard sending him flying back. Jack was slipping into unconsciousness but forced himself to stay awake, his healing would kick in soon and heal any of damage done to him. He quickly checked to make sure his mask was still on and was relieved that it had somehow survived the battering. Jack was suddenly aware of several animals screaming and running away in terror, he heard several of them shouting for anyone to call the police. Jack thought it was about him at first but realized they were running right past him.

Jack looked over to what they were freaking out about and went cold.

'Oh you have got to be fucking with me.' He thought as dread filled him.

It was the tiger but he didn't even look like a tiger anymore. The black coat he was wearing was gone and whatever was left were merely shreds. Both of his arms were covered in muscle armament and looked more like giant pillars now. Its body was covered in a lighter amount of armament from its head to its mid stomach area. The tiger's eyes and mouth were exposed, the muscle armament forming around them. Its eyes had changed color and were a bloody red while foam freely dripped out of its mouth. It let out a deafening savage roar, several animals that were still nearby covered their ears as glass shattered around them. Jack had to cover his ears or risk his eardrums being destroyed. After the roaring ceased Jack knew he needed to stop this bastard now before it destroyed the whole damn city!

Jack tried to stand up but stumbled as he realized his left foot had been seriously mangled. His foot was facing the opposite direction, it was almost bent in an L shape, anyone else wouldn't be able to figure out the extent of the damage due to the exposed bones and severely torn up flesh but Jack was able to calmly access the amount of damage he had sustained, this really wasn't the worst injury he'd had. And of course all his toes were broken. It would take a few minutes for it to reset itself and fully heal, a few minutes Jack didn't have.

He looked over and saw the tiger had started rampaging, destroying anything in its path.

"ASYLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM" It shouted in anger.

Acting quickly Jack used his bone armament and created a long spiny tail, wrapping it tightly around his left leg and under his foot to act as a crutch. He would use it as a temporary replacement until his foot healed completely. He created two more muscle armament tails for extra mobility and crouched to the ground low.

As soon as the tiger spotted him he slammed his tails against the ground and slammed himself right into the mutated tiger's chest, sending it flying backwards and into the side of a brick building. Jack stopped himself by stabbing the tips of his tails into the ground.

The tiger emerged from the rubble and slammed its arms into the ground creating massive holes in the pavement.

'Fuck, what is this guy made out of?'

Before the tiger could charge Jack nearly a dozen police cruisers and swat vans screeched to a halt several feet away from them. Police animals in full riot gear stormed out and hid behind the vehicles with rifles trained on them.

"PUT YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD AND SURRENDER QUIETLY" one of the officers said speaking into a megaphone.

These idiots were going to get themselves killed! Bullets wouldn't even scratch this guy's muscle armaments.

"RUN AWAY!" Jack shouted panicked. "HURRY, HE'LL KILL YOU ALL."

The officers looked at him dumbfounded and barely had time to react as the mutated tiger threw a nearby car at the group of police. Several of them got out of the way in time as the car slammed into a police cruiser.

The police opened fire at the tiger, Jack realized they weren't using bullets they were using tranquilizers. It wouldn't do shit though since a G.E.O.s healing would automatically destroy any outside chemicals on contact before it could do any damage. The tiger ignored the dozens of darts sticking out of its body and charged Jack. Before he had any time to react Jack was stabbed through the stomach and was thrown against one of the cruisers creating a sizeable dent in its side.

He slumped against the vehicle as he started to violently cough up blood. As he struggled with consciousness Jack was vaguely aware of two voices, one was calling for an ambulance while the other was yelling at Jack to hold on.

He realized that the one telling him to keep it together was trying to take off his muzzle mask. He grabbed the strangers' wrist in a death grip.

"Don't…even…think…about it." Jack threatened between gasps of air.

Able to make out two animals in front of him he realized it was the two officers from the other day the fox and the bunny, Nick and Judy he believed their names were. Judy was staring at him in terrified shock, probably wondering how he was still alive while Nick had a very pained look on his face. Jack realized he was grabbing Nick's wrist and released his death grip on the animal.

Jack felt his wounds starting to heal, his foot was completely healed now and the hole in his chest was beginning to shrink. Unfortunately his whole body felt like it had been run over by a train.

"You know what." Jack said not really directing his words at either animal. "I'm highly desensitized to pain, but that…that really fucking hurt."

Nick stared at the animal dumbfounded, he couldn't tell what he was due to the muzzle mask and the hood over his head but he guessed he was fairly young, probably a teenager.

"You have a puncture wound in your chest big enough to fit both my arms in and you got thrown against an armor plated police cruiser with enough force to dent it. I'm honestly amazed that you're still alive!" He stated in disbelief.

Jack just laughed through the pain, man it had been a while since anything had hurt this bad, not since skyscraper number three. He tried to get back up but was held down by Nick.

Judy was amazed, this kid was beaten to the brink of death and he was still trying to stand back up.

"Look I don't know who you are or how your involved in this but you need to wait for the ambulance, the police will take care of that…thing." She stated in a calm soothing voice. She wasn't going to let this kid march to his death.

Jack was about to argue until he realized the danger they were in.

"Shit!" He shouted as he grabbed the two officers and barely created his armament tails in time to launch them into the air, barely avoiding the crushing blow the tiger had just tried to hit them with.

Jack landed on another police cruiser and was met with several confused and terrified looks, no doubt from seeing the long fleshy tails coming out of his lower back. Jack dropped the two officers and jumped off of the police cruiser.

"Alright, no more fucking around!" He shouted at the growling mutated tiger.

Jack created four more tails, two made of bone and blood respectively. But he wasn't done there. He merged the bone, blood and muscle tails together to create two very large and sinister looking tails. They looked like his muscle armament tails except the bones were sticking out of it creating a spine and dangerous looking spiked tip at the end of the tails. The blood inside of the tails made it look like they had a slight pulse and reddish glow.

Jack knew he wouldn't be able to fight like this for long, using all three armament types would drain his energy quickly and he really did not want to go to the truly desperate measures to win. He fought the urge to shiver at the thought, he needed to stay focused. Jack used one of his tails to spring forward and charged at the tiger.

Nick and Judy couldn't believe their eyes. This kid had made bone and blood and muscle just appear from his body! No not just appear he merged them together to create what they could only guess were tails. As the muzzled kid and the deranged tiger fought Nick had a realization.

"We can't fight that thing." He stated flatly.

Judy stared at him in disbelief, was he giving up? "Nick, we can fight it, we have the entire police force here and-"

"And we're getting tossed around like a couple of rag dolls, Judy." Nick didn't stop there. "That thing just took a few dozen elephant tranquilizers and it isn't even slowing down, hell that kid is doing better than any of us! If that kid goes down I'm willing to bet that we're all screwed." Nick knew that if they stayed here they were screwed and he would be damned if he'd let Judy stay in this danger zone!

Judy couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was about to tell him how wrong he was until she noticed how badly he was shaking, his eyes focused on the two animals locked in savage combat. He looked absolutely terrified. Nick never let anyone see his emotions so to see him openly display fear like this meant that he wasn't screwing around when he said that they were outmatched.

"I have to agree with you, Officer Wilde." Nick and Judy turned to see Chief Bogo taking off his riot helmet. Chief Bogo turned to the remaining officers. "I want everyone to retreat! Set up a perimeter! I want any civilians in the area evacuated! If these two are going to go wild than I want this area cleared of everyone!"

The officers complied and immediately began evacuating any remaining civilians, some of the civilians were at a safe distance with their phones out trying to capture the event but the police were forcing them to move. A few of them however tapped their phones or stashed them somewhere so their cameras would catch all the action while simultaneously load any footage onto their Cloud accounts.

Jack was relieved to hear that the police were finally doing something useful, it helped that he didn't have to worry about innocent bystanders and could go fully wild. Jack kept hitting the bastard with hard lashes and quick stabs but everything healed instantly, the rate the wounds were healing was comparable to Jacks healing! Things were only getting worse, Jack could feel himself running out of energy. If he ran out now he was screwed. Jack dodged a wild thrash that was way too close for comfort, he back away and scaled the wall with his tails. Resting on a window ledge he tried coming up with a plan. Only one option came to mind and he really did not want to go through with it. It was THE desperation measure of all desperation measures. Seeing as there were no other alternatives he resigned himself.

'Plan C it is, fuck I hate plan C' Jack cursed.

Jack landed on the ground and Fiddled with the muzzle, he had worked on it so the front part would come off if the situation ever came to this. Placing the piece in his pocket he rushed the tiger again, after fending off a few of the attacks and having one of own his tails torn off Jack realized he had to act now.

Jack dodged one more attack and immediately jumped into the air and onto the tigers back. The tiger tried to reach Jack but his arms were too large to bend backwards. Jack quickly wrapped his remaining tail around the tigers waist so he wouldn't get thrown off.

Jack grabbed firm, threw his head back and opened his mouth wide.

'Bon appetite' he thought morbidly.

Jack dug his teeth into the Tigers muscle armament. The tiger began thrashing and roaring as Jack ripped out pieces of its armament and ate them viciously.

The thing about armaments is that they general use up a lot of energy but vice versa they can give a lot of energy. Jack had been told about it while he was captive and had tried it when he had been in a really desperate situation. He later tried again and figured out that it wasn't a fluke. The armaments gave off a lot of energy and more than that he felt much stronger! It wasn't like an adrenaline rush where you were suddenly lifting cars up to save babies, no it was closer to going to the gym and building up strength, it was a long lasting permanent effect. It wasn't just the armaments that made you stronger either, eating the flesh of another G.E.O had the same effect but the armament gave you the bigger boost.

Jack resisted the urge to puke, he had done this more times than he ever wished to admit in his lifetime but right now he needed strength and energy. Jack was trying hard to fight off that voice screaming in his head telling him this was wrong and that it was sick. Instead he listened to the voice that was whispering to him the laws of the animal kingdom

Eat or be Eaten.

This was the time to follow that Iron clad law! He ignored the screaming voice and kept eating and eating and eating and eating and eating and eating and eating!

Finally it kicked in, like that sudden boom you felt in your body when you drank an energy drink and espresso coffee at the same time.

His pupils dilated, his pulse quickened, his heart was slamming against his rib cage so hard he could have sworn he felt a few of his ribs cracking!

He didn't care though, his entire body felt light as a feather, he felt like he had just got a good hard fucking from the goddamn energizer bunny!

Jack finally let go and launched himself several feet away from the tiger, a slow malicious smiling playing out across his face.

"I'm ready for ya now you oversized fucker!" Jack shouted manically.


	5. Chapter 5 Retaliation and truth

Zootopia monsters and animals

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

Chapter five- retaliation and truth

Jack rushed forward with renewed vigour and viciously attacked the tiger, he didn't hold back as he tore away at its armament. The tiger was obviously infuriated as it kept thrashing around trying to hit Jack, but Jack was too quick and avoided every attack.

Jack created a muscle and bone armament blade around his arm and continued his attack, tearing away at the tiger more and more with each slash. If the tiger got to close Jack would take another bite out of it, this way he wouldn't run out of energy, but he needed to stop soon. Power was highly addictive and all the morality and reasoning would throw itself right out the window in the face of so much power. If he wasn't careful he could lose himself and might end up devouring the whole tiger, armament or not! But he was starting to see the fruits of his labors, the tigers healing had slowed down incredibly and its movements were becoming sluggish, Jack just needed to add the cherry on top and this tiger was done!

Jack quickly got in front of the tiger and posed his tails ready for attack, once he grabbed the tiger he began to repeatedly stab the tiger with his tails over and over and over again until its blood began to spray across cars, buildings and pavement. Stabbing it with both tails once more he swung the tiger around and threw it through the air right into the wall of a building on the other side of the street.

Jack gasped for air, he was breathing so hard his chest felt like it was on fire. He slowly made his way over to the tiger, hoping and praying that it was dead or at least unconscious. Looking down he saw that it was lying on its front and looked unconscious. Its back and shoulders were still covered in armament but everything else had gone back to normal. One of its arms was bent funny and looked pretty broken. Jack noticed the little syringe was still in its neck, kneeling down beside the pitiful tiger he carefully pulled the syringe out of its neck. Jack turned it over to see what exactly was in it that turned this tiger into…that! Jack didn't even need to look at the left over fluid inside he knew exactly what this was by the labeling

'Xceed: Production line 0009734, serial number 1110989'

It was the fucking super soldier serum!

It didn't make sense though, according to its production number it was part of the first successful batch, it was extremely rare to find one of those but more importantly was the fact that this stupid tiger willingly injected himself with the serum when he already had it in him. That only led to one thing

Slow agonizing death. No exceptions.

So how the hell had this tiger survived a second dose? Jack didn't have time to think about it as police cruisers pulled up behind him, sirens and lights blaring.

"FREEZE YOU ARE UNDER ARREST."

Shit.

Jack turned around to see almost every officer facing him with their guns trained on him. He couldn't find Nick or Judy amongst the crowd of cops though.

Jack slowly lifted his hands up and began to slowly stand up.

"I SAID FREEZE" Jack found the source of the voice came from the Police officer he had arm wrestled awhile back, the buffalo. His stern gaze was fixed on Jack. Suddenly the buffalo fired his gun and when the dart flew right past him Jack realized that the tiger was awake. It was too late for him to react as the tiger impaled Jack with an armament tail. The bastard still had this much energy in him!? Completely by reflex Jack swung his remaining tail and quickly severed the tigers head from its body. Its head hit the ground, bouncing a few times, rolled around and finally stopped moving.

Shit.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, fucking shit!

Not only had Jack just killed his only lead, he had done it right in front of nearly every police officer in the whole damn city!

The officers stared at him, their eyes wide with fear. Jack realized that there were only three ways out of this.

Option one: Negotiate with them.

Option two: Run like hell.

Option three: kill them.

He mentally kicked himself for even thinking of option three, he had done enough tonight and couldn't just kill every police officer in the city.

Well he could but he didn't want to.

"Ok, look." They all flinched but stood ready to attack if Jack made any sudden movements.

"I know how that looked, but did you really want that guy locked up in a cell that he could easily break out of? Including the fact that not a single one of you was able to take him down?" Jack said as calmly as possible.

That one fact made them all question the possibility, what if they had taken him in, would he have gone on another rampage. Endangered dozens of innocent animals again?

Jack slowly grabbed the muzzle piece out of his pocket. Some of the officers trained their guns on him. Jack slowly held it up to show them what it was before clipping in back onto the rest of his mask.

The chief stepped forward, lowering his gun. Several officers held their breath in horrifying anticipation.

"Ten seconds." Chief Bogo said calmly.

Jack was confused. Ten seconds until what?

"You risked life and limb to stop that…thing. You saved two of my best officers and probably every officer on my force. You stopped that thing before it could harm anymore innocent animals. That gets you a ten second head start."

Jack didn't hesitate to take that head start. He used his tail to scale up the wall as quickly as possible and began running across the rooftops trying to get as far away as he possibly could.

Sherry was worried, Judy had to postpone their late night movie session for something big that came up at work, this happened occasionally. Unfortunately she couldn't text Jack either since he was doing something important tonight and she didn't want to interrupt him. She decided that maybe some computer time would distract her. But once she went on her computer her worrying became full on dread. Several people on Furtube had a live event going on down in Savanah Central. That was weird, nothing had been advertised on any sites or media channels. Curious as to what was going on she checked the titles, her heart nearly stopped.

"Monster rampaging in Savanah Central!"

She quickly checked the other links and found that they all had similar titles. Clicking the one with the highest view count and clearest resolution she saw that what looked like a tiger covered in a red fleshy mass was tearing apart the city. What made it worse was the fact that an animal half its size was trying to fight it. She felt sick when she saw the poor animal getting stabbed through the chest and thrown against a police cruiser. Yikes! It looked like it really hurt. Things got worse as she recognized the two officers who rushed to animals side. It was Nick and Judy! She couldn't believe her sister was caught up in something so dangerous and horrifying. She was brought back to the poor animal when he said something, her hearing let her go through all the background noise bullshit and allowed her to hear what was going on.

"You know what…I'm highly desensitized to pain. But that…that really fucking hurt." The voice sounded extremely familiar

She heard Nick talking about how he was amazed that he was even alive, when the animal tried getting back up Nick kept him down while Judy tried soothing him.

"Oh no!" Sherry nearly screamed as she realized the tiger was right behind them.

She heard the animal curse and to her amazement he brought out two tails that looked eerily similar to the mass covering the tiger, just in time to get Judy, Nick and himself out of the tigers range. She breathed a sigh of relief, her sister was alright!

"Alright no more fucking around!" The animal shouted as it brought out four more tails, two looked like they were made of bone and the other two looked like pure blood, the shock didn't end there as he merged them with the other tails and formed them into two disturbingly creepy tails. Soon afterwards the police began evacuating but the guy holding his camera managed to tape it to a building so the video continued on. After the two exchanged attacks she was relieved to see the smaller animal getting out of harm's way. He was pretty small, from what she could tell he looked like he'd just barely be taller than her. She noticed something odd he was tugging at his mask and pulled something off, she realized his mouth was now fully visible, what was he going to do?

She saw him charge the behemoth of a tiger, after a brief exchange the tiger ripped off one of the tails and when it did the smaller animal jumped on its back, the tiger struggled and thrashed but couldn't get the animal off.

Suddenly the smaller animal threw its head back before sinking its teeth into the tigers back. Sherry watched in horror for several agonizingly long minutes as the smaller animal began to eat the flesh of the large tiger. She wanted to tear her eyes away but she couldn't.

It was like watching a burning train wreck, it was horrible but you wanted to see what happened next.

Finally the smaller animal jumped off but he seemed different, like he was on the brink of sadistic insanity. The smile on his face sent shivers down Sherry's spine.

"I'm ready for ya now you oversized fucker!" The animal shouted before charging again.

Sherry finished the whole video and was left dumbfounded. That tiny animal had beaten a savage tiger, or whatever the hell it was! And then he killed it.

The word stuck in her mind, killed. She had just witnessed one animal kill another, she might not have been there but it had still happened! She was feeling sick. Suddenly she remembered. "JUDY, NICK!... Oh my god, JACK!" That's right! She had seen Nick and Judy in the video and she remembered that Jack was doing something in that area tonight. She quickly dialed Judy's cell phone.

'Oh god please let them be ok' she prayed.

Nothing…nothing…nothing! Beep "Hello? Sherry?" It was Judy!

"Oh my god Judy! Are you and Nick ok!?" Sherry practically screamed into her phone.

She heard Judy grunt, probably from her screaming into the phone. "Yeah, yeah, we're ok kiddo, we're ok." Judy answered sounding exhausted.

Sherry relaxed instantly, they were ok!

"Wait, how did you know we were in trouble anyways?" Judy asked suspicious.

"Are you kidding me? Furtube is exploding with all these videos!" Sherry explained.

"Oh... Oh sweet cheese and crackers." Judy said in an almost angry tone.

"What, is something wrong?" Sherry asked concerned.

"No, it's nothing don't worry. Listen we need to deal with the clean up here so it's going to be awhile, I can call you if you want." Judy offered, hoping to comfort her little sister.

"Please, I'd rather see you two but I know you wouldn't want me out right now."

"Thanks kiddo, I'll call you soon, love you." And with that Sherry's phone went silent, Judy ended the call.

Sherry lay back in her bed relieved that her sister was ok, she was almost relaxed until she remembered. "JACK!" She grabbed her phone again and called his number. She heard the dialing tone and she hoped he'd pick up. It went to the answering machine, she tried again. Same thing.

'Oh god, no. Please be ok Jack.'

She rang the phone again hoping third times the charm.

Jack was laying on the rooftop of an old apartment building completely exhausted. He made a backup plan that in the event shit hit the fan and if he needed an extra set of clothes he'd have them ready stored away on this rooftop, he also had a water bottle, a sponge and cologne in the event he got bloody. He had rushed here when the initial shock of being let go had faded.

He had used so much energy getting to the rooftop and during his fight, he felt like complete shit. He wished that instead of pain that he was desensitized to exhaustion. It would make his life so much easier.

He was vaguely aware of a vibration in his pocket. He realized he still had his phone on him and was honestly surprised that it had survived through everything.

He weakly pulled his phone out of his pocket just in time for the call to end. It was Sherry. He looked at his notifications. Ten missed calls!? He recalled how he had texted her that he'd be in Savanah Central, fuck the news of what happened must've spread and she must've been worried about him! Damnit he should have lied about where he was going, not that he had expected things to escalate like they had.

He saw that it was Sherry calling him again. He instantly swiped to answer.

"Sherry?" He said trying to hide the exhaustion in his voice.

"JACK! ARE YOU OK? WHERE ARE YOU? WERE YOU THERE?" She screamed into the phone and Jack resisted the urge to throw the phone at the sudden bombardment. Yep she knew everything that had happened.

"Yeah, I'm… I'm fine." He answered simply.

"Are you sure? You don't sound fine at all?" She stated flatly.

Smart bunny.

Jack let out a tired sigh. "I just… fuck it was a mess down there." He answered wearily. He figured acting the victim would allow him to explain his exhaustion.

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry you saw all of that. You aren't hurt are you? You're ok right?" She asked still concerned.

"I'm fine, I got out of there the first chance I got. It was just chaos out there." He lied. Fuck he had no problem lying his ass off to everyone before but why was it so hard now?

"I'm glad you're alright, where are you right now did you get home safe?"

Jack tried to recall where the building was. "I'm not home yet, I kind of just ran, I'm somewhere near 24th street."

"Really?" She sounded surprised. "I live in the apartments just around the corner, do you see a reddish brown building? It's three buildings down."

Jack looked up and down the street but couldn't find the building, until he looked straight down and saw the wall was reddish brown.

"Yeah I'm just down the street from it." He lied.

"I know this might be weird but could you come over? I got worried about you and my sister and I want to see you both just to make sure you're ok, she's still on duty but could you come over, just for five minutes, please?" Jack could hear the pleading and worry in her voice, He had never been allowed over at her apartment before and hoped that his first time there would be under much better circumstances, but there was no way he could say no.

"Ok I'll be right over."

"Great! You can just walk into the building I'm on the third floor, room 234."

"Ok see you soon." He hung up the phone, he really wanted to just lie down and sleep but he couldn't leave her like that.

He threw off the destroyed clothes and picked up the cologne and sprayed the sponge with it, he set the cologne down and poured some of the water on him, he began to quickly scrub making sure to get any clumps of blood out of his fur. After ten minutes he figured he had done a decent enough job. Jack figured that the after smell of cologne would cover up any lingering scent of blood.

Luckily the warm night air helped his fur dry up quickly and he put the fresh set of clothes on, a simple grey shirt and a pair of black pants. After throwing the torn up clothes into a plastic bag and hiding them Jack made his way to the edge of the roof, he jumped down into the alleyway to avoid any suspicion. A five minute walk down the street and some agonizing stairs later he was in front of Sherry's apartment. He knocked on the door and waited.

Almost instantly she opened the door and threw herself on him. Jack had to resist the urge to cry out in surprise. She was hugging him like it was the last time they'd ever see each other again and didn't want to let go.

"S-Seriously, Sherry I'm fine, you can let go…please." He nearly pleaded, he could barely breath, how the hell could she hug so hard with such thin and tiny arms?

She released him from the hug but still had her paws on his sides, she looked up at him tears threatening to spill from her big blue eyes.

"S-sorry, I was just really worried and I'm just really glad that you're here and ok" She was trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Jack pulled her into a hug, he rubbed her back comfortingly. "Well I'm here and I'm ok, promise." He let her go and smiled at her.

That definitely helped to calm her down. She invited him to come inside since he was already there. It was a modest one bedroom apartment. As soon as you entered the living room was on the right side, the kitchen and dining room were on the left side and her room was just right beside the living room. She had a dining room table and a few chairs. Her couch was one of those nice comfy suede feeling ones. And in front of the couch was a modest flat screen T.V. the walls were filled with pictures and other memorabilia. It had a very homey feeling to it.

She made two cups of hot chocolate with whipping cream. They had talked for the next hour until Sherry got a call from her sister.

"Hey! You're done now? That's great! Oh I'm fine, I have a friend of mine over. No we're just talking he's had a pretty rough night to. W-what! N-no it's not…Grrr and to think I worried about you!"

Jack was trying to suppress his laughter, she had gone from relief, to happy, to embarrassed and now mock anger in a matter of seconds. She glared at him and stuck her tongue out.

'Oh yeah I know what you could do with that' Jack thought to himself, he nearly smashed his head against the nearest wall for thinking that. Seriously where the hell had that come from? Occasionally he had a thought like that involving Sherry and every time he had to smack himself.

Jack shook his head as he realized she had finished her call.

"She was going to come over but figured I'd need 'alone time with my boyfriend.'" She joked "She'll come over tomorrow morning at some point.

Jack nodded his head, he was too tired to meet anyone else. Wait, did she say boyfriend? Jack instantly felt his face grow hot, he had never dated anyone before and had never been called anyone's boyfriend before.

Sherry seemed to clue in on Jacks embarrassment. "O-Oh! That's just my sister being stupid and annoying! I mean you'd probably make a nice boyfriend! I mean someone would be lucky to have you! I'd probably be lucky to have you! I mean I-I'm just going to stop talking now." She curled herself up and hid her face behind her ears. She got embarrassed so easily, it was kind of adorable.

Jack couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation, she un-hid herself and wrapped her arms around her legs. "What's so funny?" She asked angrily pouting.

"Sorry hehe, it's just I've never been called anyone's boyfriend before, not even jokingly." He was still laughing over the thought.

Sherry stared at him in surprise. "You've never been called anyone's boyfriend? Not even by the girls you dated?" She asked in disbelief.

Jack had finally calmed down and answered honestly. "I've never dated anyone in my life, I don't know the first thing about romance or relationships."

That came as a huge shock to her. Sherry assumed that he had dated before. Jack was a really nice guy.

"Why not? Just haven't found the right person?" She asked innocently.

"Well it's more of the fact that I just didn't have time or knew anyone. I've been on my own since I was nearly fourteen and I was more concerned about if I was going to eat or if it was going to rain that night. I was pretty much alone." Jack answered casually.

Sherry couldn't believe what she was hearing. He had been on his own since he was fourteen?

"What? What about your family I'm sure they-" She covered her mouth with her paws remembering that family was a taboo subject around Jack. Actually now that she thought about it they had never really talked about Jacks past in depth, he'd either avoid the question or give simple answers, this was the most detail she had ever gotten from him.

Jack on the other hand wasn't fazed, some days it made him angry but for the most part he just didn't care anymore and after tonight he was just too tired to give a shit. "Well my family kicked me out when I was a few weeks away from my fourteenth birthday, I had been taken somewhere against my will and after I came back six months later they treated me like I was a freak instead of a victim. After that I just kind of raised myself."

Sherry's heart broke with every word that came out of his mouth. Didn't he realize what he was saying was absolutely heart wrenching? Instead he's talking about it like it's just another thing.

"You were kidnapped? How can you be so calm about that!?" What was done to him to make them see him as a freak she desperately wanted to ask.

Jack shrugged. "Honestly I just made the best with the cards I was dealt. I've been hand fed cruelty and spite for such a long time that I'm honestly surprised and weirded out by generosity and kindness, I just don't know how to react to it. And yeah sure it was bad and it hurt for a while but I'm still here."

She practically threw herself on top of him and hugged him hard, resisting the urge to cry for him. What the hell had he been through in his life?

Jack silently cursed himself, he was so used to being alone that he forgot that mentioning things like this could easily pull a person's heart strings, and the fact he was so casual about it was just like pouring salt into a festering wound. It was why he was so guarded about his past when he talked with Sherry, she had enough emotions for the both of them.

Jack wrapped his arms around her. Trying his best to comfort her.

She only realized just now how awkwardly he hugged, proving what he said wasn't a lie. When was the last time he was held and told everything would be alright? When was the last time someone showed him any decency before coming here or meeting her? She felt angry, she wanted to find whoever hurt him and put them in the ground.

"Can…Can I ask you what happened to you when you were kidnapped?" Sherry asked cautiously. "I know that's a really personal thing to ask and I know you don't like talking about your past and that I've only known you for a short while but…" Her voice trailed off not able to find the words.

Jack thought about it and figured she already knew more about him than anyone else, may as well tell her the whole truth. And if she rejected him or ratted him out he could always run away like he'd done before.

"What I'm about to till you is in the strictest of confidence. I trust you, a lot actually. I know that people are cruel and unfair but I still know a kind and considerate person when I meet them." He stated flatly.

She took in what he said, he trusted her that much? It made her happy so she decided to accept it, figuring she could handle whatever it was he had to say.

"I'm glad you trust me and I won't break that. You can tell me."

Jack took a breath for courage and saw her staring at him in anticipation. "You remember that video from earlier tonight?" He asked, trying to stay calm.

She nodded, her brows furrowing in confusion.

'Here goes.'

"The animal with the weird mask on it? That was me."


	6. Chapter 6 truth and trust

Zootopia monsters and animals

 **Hello again, so I know I said three chapters today but I decided to add more.**

 **Why you may ask?**

 **Well I've got the next few days off from work and realized when I get back it's going to be a bit more difficult to keep updating as I was recently promoted and will be even more busy. So I wanted to give you guys as much of the story as I could before that happens. Updates may end up being uploaded every two or three days so I'd better give you guys a lot. That out of the way you may see an update every couple of hours as a result over the next few days, don't worry I'm not running out, even if I do upload at that rate, there's still a ton of story left. It's practically a novel at this point.**

 **I also noticed that the count is up to 200! Some of you have even decided to follow the story and you have no idea how happy that makes me! So in return more updates will make you guys happy as well.**

 **Also don't be afraid to rewrite a review letting me know how the story is and what you guys think of it. Just be cool and civil when writing if you have anything to say against it and if it's constructive criticism I'll take that into consideration for future writing.**

 **Stay awesome and enjoy the show**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

Sherry froze on top of him. Did she hear that right? Sherry sat up and looked at Jack.

"W-What?" Sherry asked, hoping she had heard him wrong.

"That was me." He stated again before he sat up and sighed. "When I was thirteen years old I was kidnapped and forcefully made a subject in a special program. The program was designed to create a super soldier serum. Basically genetically alter soldiers so they were faster, stronger, heal faster, just all around better."

She stared at him, hoping that he was just joking. The look in his eyes and tone of his voice said he wasn't

'Oh god, that was him.' She realized why that animal's voice sounded familiar, it was Jack.

Horror filled Sherry as she realized something else. 'Oh god, he ate and then killed that tiger!'

Sherry was starting to panic, she was about to reach for her phone and try and discreetly text Judy an SOS until Jack started talking again.

"Unfortunately with a program like that it's highly unlikely you'd get any willing volunteers for the experimentation. They needed to find out how fast we could be, how strong we were, what we could heal from, all kinds of statistics. They had several different types of the serum and mine was the one that focused more on healing ability than strength or speed. I still got those but at the time they weren't as strong as, say someone who had serum A or even B. Eventually they decided to skip that and focused on what I could heal from."

Sherry's stomach went cold. She knew that this wasn't going to be good at all. She stopped reaching for her phone and continued listening

"For the first two months they tested to see what my healing potential was like. They tried dangerous chemicals I could handle and in what amounts, what diseases I could withstand. Poisons, organ removal, everything you can think of. I'm basically immune to nearly every kind of outside chemical, the exception being natural chemicals produced by the body. I have antigens for every single disease and virus you could think of. I can't be severely poisoned, they have a onetime effect and then don't work on me. Organ removal, now that one sucked. Since I was immune to chemicals and poisons things like anesthesia didn't work on me, so they had to strap me down and cut me open while I was wide awake."

Sherry covered her mouth in silent horror. She didn't even try to stop her tears, what he went through sounded horrific.

"After two months they concluded their research on me done and planned to dispose of me, still wish they had." He muttered that last one but it didn't get past Sherry's sharp hearing.

"What happened next?" She asked quietly, dreading the answer.

Jack took a moment, he needed to mentally prepare himself for this one. This was the one thing that could actually make him break down into tears and he didn't want to do that here. Not in front of her.

"He did." Jack spat the words out like they were a sickening poison.

Sherry was taken back, Jack had been so calm throughout his explanation. This was the first sign of emotion he had displayed.

Jack tried to keep his breathing steady. "They had hired some mercenaries to keep any of the subjects from going wild. They got a large amount of cash along with a free injection of the serum of their choice. One of them was a real sick bastard and had taken an interest in me. Promised that he could get better results if he got me for a few months." Jack was starting to shake, it was so difficult recalling the memories but he didn't think talking about them would be this hard.

"What followed was four months of agonizing hell. This guy was really into torture, some really sickening shit. He was a fan of a T.V. show called Tokyo ghoul and decided to test something out from it." Jack explained.

Sherry frowned in confusion. "Tokyo ghoul?

"It's an anime. To make a long story very short the main character was turned from an animal into a ghoul" He had to word this right, if he said human things would be even more difficult to explain. "And most ghouls can heal from almost anything, very much like me. This guy was a big fan of the show and wanted to see if I was like the main character. Near the end of the first season the main character got captured and was taken by another ghoul called Yamori, he was big on torture and did so by cutting off the fingers and toes of his victims repeatedly as they grew back. And he did so over a period of several days or weeks."

The cold pit in Sherry's stomach grew ten times bigger as she connected the dots.

"O-oh my god." She barely managed to whisper.

Jack looked down at his hands. "I think these are maybe something like my one hundred thousandth set of fingers and toes." Jack was starting to shake more violently now as the memories kept rushing back.

"For four months I was chained to a chair forced to go through that for several hours a day. He added in his own mix of things. Using hammers to break every bone in my body, driving spikes and nails into painful places, dislocating joints. He did all those things and so much more several thousand times over the course of those four months." Jacks voice was getting shaky his paws were gripping each other so tight he thought he'd tear the fur off.

"Eventually my fur went stark white from the stress of it all, the bastard liked to talk to. Told me about the mutation that occurred with the serum and what it did."

Sherry broke out of her shock. "What kind of mutation was it?"

"You saw it in the video. It was those tails I created and the mass covering the tiger. We call them armaments. Basically our bodies can create bone, blood or muscle outside of the body and we use it as a weapon." Jack explained, glad to get off topic for the moment.

That certainly explained those weird tails. They were organic than.

"At the end of those four months he explained to me that sometimes he got to play with the other patients and see their armaments, he decided to test something out. He would beat them and would eat their armaments. Said it felt like he had grown stronger. Laughed as he said how similar we were to the ghouls in Tokyo ghoul. He explained armaments usually come out the first time due to extreme stress and I'll admit when he brought his armament out for the first time it stressed me out enough to release my own. The thing he didn't count on was that I wasn't fighting to survive." Jacks paws started to bleed from how hard he was gripping them.

Sherry grabbed his paws. "Jack! Your hands!" but he kept talking. The memory of that fight played itself in his head over and over again.

"I-I just didn't care anymore. I just wanted to hurt him! Eventually I caught on quickly how to use my armament and I beat the fucker down! I-I- I beat him so savagely a-and then I remembered what he said! About eating and getting stronger and I- I!" Jack pulled his paws away from Sherry's and gripped his head trying to push the memory away, he started crying. He couldn't stop himself.

"I-I'm a fucking monster." He sobbed. Jack had never spoken of his experience to anyone before and talking about it brought in the cruelest realization, he really was a freak, a fucking monster.

To his surprise he felt Sherry pull his head against her chest. She felt soft and smelled flowers. She held him there in that awkward position hugging his head for what felt like eternity until she finally spoke.

"You aren't a monster!" She nearly shouted her voice shaking while tears streamed down her face.

"You were just a poor scared kid who went through hell and didn't know what to do about it! You took the only out you could, you stopped caring and decided to leave it to fate. That doesn't make you a monster, it makes you a victim!"

She held his face in her hands and forced him to look her in the eyes. Jack wanted to look away, he wanted to run and forget this whole thing had happened. But he couldn't. Her words and that strong angry determination in her eyes made him stay.

Sherry threw out all the fear and panic she had before, he wasn't a freak or a monster, this poor boy was only doing what he knew how to survive. She couldn't ever blame him for that. She couldn't imagine how painful it must have been, thinking of everything he told her before this. He had been alone for years with no one to help him, expecting cruelty and pain instead of friendship or kindness.

Their gazes were still locked. Even as she spoke again they didn't break eye contact.

"I'm not afraid of you Jack and do you know why?" She asked calmly.

He shook his head.

She wiped the tears from his face and smiled at him. "Because you aren't a monster, you're my friend. And I'm here for you."

Jack couldn't believe it. After everything he told her, after telling her of the things he had done and she didn't see him as anything else but her friend. Jack didn't know what to do and his mind did the only thing it could.

It broke.

He buried his head into her chest and cried, he cried harder than he ever had in his whole life. Every bottled up emotion, every pain, he let it all out. The whole time she held him and kept whispering to him. Telling him everything would be ok.

Over an hour had passed since Jack broke down, he had finally cried himself out and Sherry was completely shocked when she discovered that he had passed out on top of her. He was sleeping soundly and looked at peace. She readjusted the pillow behind her slightly, careful not to disturb his sleep and laid her head back. It had been a very long night and she figured she should get some sleep now. No doubt she and Jack would end up talking more tomorrow.

*The next morning 8am Sherry's apartment.*

Jack groggily opened one of his eyes as he was pulled from sleep. It still felt like he had been hit by a train. He snuggled into his pillow trying to sleep again until he realized it wasn't a pillow. Wide awake now he groped around and found that while it was very soft and comfy it was definitely NOT a pillow.

"Well I didn't know you were so hands on in the morning." He heard a voice say before giggling.

He looked up and saw that he was laying on top of Sherry. He immediately sat up wondering how the fuck he got here until last night's events suddenly came back to him in full force.

Fuck.

Fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fucking fuck! He began to panic.

Her smiling face turned into a look of confusion. "Jack, are you ok?" She asked concerned. She placed a comforting paw on his shoulder.

"Oh god… I told you everything." Jack said, the panic rising in his voice.

Sherry took his paws into hers and squeezed them tight seeing where this might lead, she needed to keep him calm. "Jack don't panic, please. I know it was difficult for you but I'm glad you told me. I told you that you could trust me and I don't break my word." She was comforting him using her most soothing voice.

Jacks head was whirling the panic wasn't subsiding. "But… But I told you everything! Don't you hate me?" he asked not even trying to hide his panic.

She stared at him surprised. "Hate you? Jack I told you last night that your my friend, I mean that. I understand why you did the things you did and I could never hate you for that." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her again, stroking the fur of his head.

Jack couldn't believe it. She knew everything. She knew everything and she didn't hate him, more so she was comforting him! Jack didn't know what to say as he lay on top of her and she continued to stroke his head. It felt nice, comforting.

He wrapped his arms around her as best as he could.

"Hey, Sherry." Jack said, thinking of only one thing to say.

"What is it Jack?" She asked, the soothing tone never leaving her voice.

"…Thanks, I mean it." And he really did, he nuzzled himself into her chest and closed his eyes, he was wide awake now but he reveled in the comfort.

Half an hour later their comfort was disturbed by a knocking on the door.

Sherry was confused at first but then dread filled her face. "Crap! It's my sister!" She whispered to Jack, the panic rising in her voice.

Jack felt his own panic growing to, if they were caught like this…

"Sherry, you awake in there?" they heard a female voice call from the hallway and someone else talking.

"Sherry, do you have a window that leads to an alleyway?" He quickly whispered.

"W-what? Just the one by the kitchen but what's that got to do-?" She was whispering her confusion to Jack until he quietly made his way towards the window. He tried to unlatch it but couldn't figure it out. She quietly made her way over and undid it for him. Confused as to what he was doing until he started climbing out the window.

"Jack! Are you crazy this is the third floor!" She said in panicked whispers.

He shrugged. "I've jumped off of sixty story sky scrapers and lived to tell about it." He said still whispering.

She looked at him dumbfounded. "You've jumped off of a skyscraper?"

"Well not A skyscraper, more like six." He said seriously.

She couldn't wrap her head around it but decided to give up. "You're telling me why later on." She said in hushed anger.

He was about to jump out until he leaned over and planted a kiss on her soft cheek. Jack could tell that heat was gathering around her face. "Already planned to." And with that he jumped out of the window and into the alleyway, casually walking out into the street.

"Sherry! Are you awake or not!" Judy nearly shouted from the hallway.

"Sorry! I'm coming, don't freak out." Sherry called to her sister. She turned back to the window and thought about Jack. 'Oh I'm in trouble.'


	7. Chapter 7 comfort and guests

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Hello hello everyone! So I've got more chapters for you today! Now a quick warning about the next two chapters. I tried my hand and was somewhat satisfied with some sexual scenes I wrote so after this chapter you will see a bit of sexy stuff and straight up sex.**

 **BUT after all that we're getting to the good stuff.**

 **I won't spoil anything else but I'm just saying that after this chapter and the next we're moving past any fan service for a bit.**

 **Also more people have favorited or followed the story, you guys are awesome!**

 **Please feel free to drop a review saying if you like the story or not. Saying you like it just makes me happy BUT saying you don't and explaining why gives me some constructive criticism to work with for the future so it does in fact help me. Again just be civil with the comments.**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

*several hours later Sherry's apartment 5:30 pm*

Sherry was sitting on her couch, waiting impatiently. After she had met with her sister and Nick making sure they were ok she had texted Jack wondering when he'd be back. Jack hadn't texted back until recently. He apologized for not replying sooner but as soon as he got back to his place he got an earful from the owner, who had been worried sick about him. After that he had taken a nap since he was still pretty beat.

Poor guy, he just couldn't catch a break.

After he had woken up and replied he said he could be over in half an hour, it was the longest thirty minutes of Sherry's life.

Soon enough though she heard knocking on her door and was greeted by the sight of a well-rested and refreshed looking Jack holding up a box of her favorite cream puffs.

Sherry nearly squealed with delight when she took the box from him but quickly remembered what he had said earlier.

"Skyscrapers?" She asked angrily.

Jack scratched the back of his nervously, trying to figure out how to explain this.

"Ok well sometimes I'd get chased by other G.E.O.s and I thought scaling a skyscraper would be a good idea, seeing as I'd survive the fall and they wouldn't" he explained nervously.

"And how did you know you'd survive? And what does G.E.O.s stand for?" She asked confused at the acronym

"Genetically Enhanced Organisms. That's what our official name is."

Ahhhh made sense, Sherry didn't like it, it made him sound like a test subject rather than a person.

"And I knew I'd survive falling off the skyscrapers because I… threw myself off of three of them beforehand." Jack finally admitted.

She stared at him and blinked several times before her anger took control. "You willingly threw yourself off of skyscrapers!? Why on earth would you do that?" Sherry demanded angrily.

His answer was short and heart breaking. "Suicide attempts."

She nearly dropped the box of creampuffs, she felt like her heart had been constricted.

"Oh Jack." She tried her best to stay calm but tears were threatening to gather again.

Jack shrugged like it was no big deal. "I still lived through them, although I can honestly say skyscraper number three was a pretty bad experience." He said trying to pass it off as a joke.

"I think falling off of any skyscraper would be a bad experience." Sherry said sarcastically, she kept a sly smile on her face knowing Jack was trying to keep her from feeling bad.

"You would think so but I briefly lost consciousness for skyscrapers one, two, four and five. But number three, I was awake the whole time and ouch that one sucked. I landed on top of a parked car, and while most think that would be better than hitting the pavement it's really not. Because you hit both the car, bounce off of it and then hit the pavement!" He attempted to make it a joke but saw that it wasn't working.

"S-so how did things go with your sister?" He asked quickly trying to change the subject.

Sherry allowed him a pass on this one and answered. "It was pretty good, she teased me about my 'boyfriend' and asked if he stayed the night." She giggled. "Then both she and her boyfriend asked if I got any action out of it."

Jack felt the heat crawling up his face as she said that, then he remembered his 'good morning groping' and his face heated up even more.

Sherry giggled. "You ok? You look like steams about to come out of your ears. Oh were you remembering what you did when you woke up?" she lightly teased at him.

He stuttered before he finally managed to get any words out of his mouth. "Come on I was freaking out! I didn't know where I was and how did you know I thought of that?" Jack smacked himself across the forehead as he realized he said that out loud.

"Knew it!" Sherry giggled. "It's ok I got a pretty fond memory out of it, I also got this before you woke up to." She put the pastries down and pulled out her phone. She showed him a picture of him sleeping….with his paw right on her boob.

Jack tried to reach for the phone but she kept it out of his reach.

"Delete that!" He demanded trying to get the phone out of her hand.

Sherry giggled the whole time, keeping it just out of his reach. "Not a chance, I'm actually thinking of making it my background." She teased, laughing the whole time.

Jack kept trying for the phone but she kept dodging his attempts. How the hell was this bunny so quick? He made a serious attempt for the phone, but instead of grabbing it he caused them both to trip up and they fell on the couch.

Jack was on top of Sherry and was made aware of just how close their faces were, able to see just how blue her eyes were, the light pink of her bottom lip, the soft fur that covered her looked extremely soft. He forgot about the phone and immediately sat up. He was sure that if steam wasn't coming out of his ears before it would be now.

Sherry saw just how embarrassed he was put a paw on his shoulder. "Hey Jack I was only teasing, I can delete the picture if you want." She really didn't want to though, he looked so cute when he was asleep. He just looked so at peace.

Jack could tell she really wanted to keep the photo and if it made her happy he could swallow his pride. "No, it's ok you can keep the photo." He said resigned.

Jack rubbed the left side of his body. Some of the muscles inside his body were still healing. For some reason the process was taking its time. He figured it was due to the extensive amount of damage he took the other day but even then it should have healed by now. Maybe it was because he hadn't eaten anything, lack of energy could seriously affect his healing. He thought that the tigers armament would tide him over for a while but using his armaments and constantly healing must have used all that energy up.

Sherry saw him rubbing his side wondering what was wrong, than she remembered the video from last night and panic set in.

"Wait, are you still hurt!? Let me see." She demanded as she frantically started to pull his shirt up. Sherry couldn't help but admire Jacks body. His fur was a really nice mixture of orange, yellow and black and his muscles were more toned than she had originally thought.

Jack tried in vain to lower his shirt but couldn't as her arms were in the way.

"S-seriously I'm fine! Just a bit sore." He stuttered, getting nervous about her wandering hands all over his chest.

With how close she was a million thoughts exploded inside his head, majority of them involved them naked and doing some very naughty things. The fact that she was still holding on to him and was this close only made it harder to push those thoughts away.

Sherry clued into his nervousness, if nothing else she could easily read people and their emotions. She just had this way of observing people and connecting the dots.

"Jack. Have you ever…been this close with someone before?" She asked, knowing she would be able to have several questions answered at once.

Jack looked away and shook his head shyly. "I haven't. I think I had my first kiss when I was eleven but that's it."

Sherry took in what he said. It answered several personal questions she wanted to ask.

Had he ever kissed anyone? Once.

Had he ever been intimate with anyone like this? Strong no.

Had he ever had sex? A very strong No.

Well she could only guess, maybe things were different for him but she could tell that he was not used to physical intimacy.

"So you've never…?" Sherry implied hoping she wasn't being too personal. But then again she was sure they had crossed that particular borderline about ten miles back.

Jack shook his head. "Never had sex, and before last night I hadn't cuddled like that before." He answered calmly.

Sherry couldn't believe it, he was a complete virgin. He was highly attractive and she would even admit to having some… wild dreams about him over the past few months. But remembering everything and how hard things were for him she figured that things like that were the least of his worries.

"Have you ever loved anyone? Or at least cared about them beyond normal friendship?" She asked wanting to know just how starved of love this poor boy was.

Jack thought back on it, there was a time after he had become a G.E.O. where he had three friends. No matter how short lived it was those were his fondest memories.

"Romantically, No, I didn't love anyone like that before. But I had some people I called family after I became a G.E.O. they were good people." He answered simply.

Sherry hated this. How could anyone dare deprive another animal of love, especially someone like him? She was glad that he had some people in his life that he cared for but she could tell that he had still missed out on so much from everything he had told her. She wanted to do something, anything!

Staring at him as he was lost in memory, she gently leaned forward and kissed him.

Jacks mind went blank as Sherry kissed him. She was kissing him! His eyes wide in shock at first but as she grabbed his shirt tightly showing that she didn't want to stop or let go he closed his eyes and kissed her back. She tasted good, she tasted like sweets.

After a several long seconds they finally broke the kiss. Jacks mind was fuzzy and he could have sworn he saw stars in front of him. She backed up and sat in front of him smiling.

"Congratulations, you got kiss number two." She joked playfully.

Jack didn't want to stop there. He playfully pushed her back on the couch and leaned over her. "What about kiss number three? And four?" he smiled at her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and stroked the back of his head playfully.

"Hmmm as long as I can get kisses five, six, and seven" She teased before pulling him in for another kiss.

This one was different from the last one. Before she had given him a quick affectionate kiss but this one had more passion to it, their tongues would briefly sweep across each other and she bit his lower lip before kissing him again. Sherry was loving this! For a guy who had only ever kissed once before in his life he wasn't bad.

She felt her paws reach under his shirt and grazed his chest quickly before moving to his back. All the muscles in his body were hard and well-toned. He used one arm to support himself while the other wrapped itself around her, pulling her in closer.

Jack didn't want this to ever end.

For the next hour they lay on her couch making out, eventually discarding their shirts. She was wearing a sports bra but his whole upper body was completely bare for her to see and feel. Her paws were enjoying this as much as her mouth was.

Eventually Sherry decided to undo the button of his pants and teasingly pulled at the hem. Jack looked at her nervously, she knew this was the farthest he had ever been with anyone else. She would admit that she had slept with someone before so she wasn't completely inexperienced at this and if she had to help Jack through it for his first time she'd be more than happy to.

They were interrupted when the front door burst open. Jack swept his legs off the couch and kept them in a crouching position, ready to pounce but kept his arms where they were, using his body to shield Sherry from whatever threat just decided to walk its stupid ass through that door. Jack mentally prepared himself to use his armaments in front of Sherry.

Although what walked through the door wasn't what Jack was expecting… it was so much worse. At the door stood a grey furred bunny holding a big brown paper bag… and was wearing a police uniform!

"O-oh my god! Sherry!" Judy screamed at her half naked sister.

Sherry grabbed a pillow and covered her body. "Judy! What the hell!? Don't you know how to knock?" She screamed not even trying to hide her embarrassment and anger.

From behind Judy a red fox walked through the door. He looked surprised at first but started laughing. "Well carrots it looks like your sister learned a thing or two from you!" Judy glared at Nick with murder in her eyes. That didn't stop him from quickly pulling out his phone and snapping a picture of Jack and Sherry.

It was Nick. It was Nick and Judy. Jacks brain took a second to register this fact.

Judy was Sherry's older sister. That fact hit him like an ice cold shower. Sherry's sister was a cop.

Judy looked back at Sherry and the cat she had on top of her. She noticed the position his body was in. His whole body was tense. His arms and body covered Sherry's while his legs were off the couch and on the ground ready to pounce. It was a stance of fierce protection and intent to retaliate. It actually put Judy a little at ease knowing that someone cared about her sister so much.

"Ok, ok… I'm sorry for just bursting in. I should have knocked, but you take forever to answer the door." Judy apologized.

Sherry grabbed another pillow and threw it at her sister, Judy ducked and it hit Nick harmlessly in the chest.

"Can you both get out for two minutes!?" Sherry demanded with extreme annoyance in her voice.

Judy lifted her paws in surrender and grabbed Nick. Before Nick closed the door he poked his head back in.

"Lover boy, I'd be sure to use protection if I were you, otherwise you might find yourself on the floor with Taser wires sticking out of you if she gets pregnant." Nick advised in a mischievous voice.

Judy pulled Nick into the hallway just in time as Sherry threw the pillow she had been using to cover herself at Nick's head.

Jack moved out of the way as Sherry sat up and put her hand in her paws, her ears drooped. She was never going to hear the end of this.

Jack picked up their shirts and handed hers to her, giving her a nervous smile as he did. She smiled back and took the shirt from his paw. A pang of disappointment hit her as he put his shirt back on, she thought he looked much better without clothes on.

A few minutes later they were decent and let the two animals back into Sherry's apartment, she glared at her older sister annoyed with that fact that she had ruined a great make out session that might have led to something better.

Judy smiled nervously and held up the paper bag. "Ummm I brought takeout. Thought we could do the movie night tonight since it got canceled yesterday." She said hoping the promise of junk food and movies would serve as a peace offering.

Sherry took the food out of her sisters' paws, still angry at her and walked to the kitchen. Jack stood there awkwardly looking at the two officers, hoping they wouldn't recognize him. Either from the purse snatching he had stopped or from last night's disaster.

"You look familiar." Judy finally said.

Shit, no dice. The universe loved to endlessly screw with him.

"You don't remember whiskers? He's the kid from the purse snatching. The one who stopped our criminal." Nick answered with a sly smile slowly spreading across his face.

"Oh that's right! Your name is…Jack! Right?" Judy asked excitedly as the memory finally clicked in.

Jack nodded nervously. He had never been in a situation like this before and honestly didn't know how to react. His mind was telling him to get out of there.

"W-well umm I don't want to interrupt your movie time, s-so I think I should leave now." Jack said nervously deciding to listen to the little voice in his head.

Sherry came back and gently touched his back. "You don't want to stay for the movie? There's enough food here for you to. Judy always brings extra so I have some leftovers for the next day." Sherry said hoping he would stay, she really did not want him to leave.

Usually Jack would listen to the voice in his head but as he looked into the bunnies big blue pleading eyes he decided to ignore the voice.

"I… I guess I can stick around for the movie." Jack answered shyly.

Her face lit up and she went back to the kitchen. She brought over some plates and put the takeout on the coffee table.

Both Nick and Judy were staring at him, sly smiles across both of their faces.

Jack really wanted to know what higher force was putting him into these situations, just so he could find it, take it out back, and beat the holy shit out of it.

Nick and Judy excused themselves briefly to change out of their uniforms, apparently they came over so often that they had spare changes of clothes here. They came back a few minutes later, Judy wearing a blue top and black tights while Nick wore a green Hawaiian shirt and brown pants. Jack noticed that they changed together, they must be dating or married.

The couch was too small for the four of them so Jack took the floor. Nick raised an eyebrow at the kid. "Sure you don't want to take a seat on the couch?" He asked.

Jack took a box out of the brown paper bag, it looked like a vegetarian rice Chinese dish. "I'm fine, there's not enough room anyways." He answered simply.

Sherry sat on the couch right behind Jack as Nick and Judy sat beside each other with Judy leaning into Nicks chest.

Nick and Judy decided to bombard them with questions. How they met, where they met, how long they knew each other, what did Jack do for a living, when they should be expecting nieces and nephews, Nick asked that last one and got an elbow to the ribs from Judy. Jack kept to his rice dish but Nick kept offering him other things to try, when he kept offering his fried crickets to a grossed out Jack Judy gave him another elbow to the ribs. After they finished eating they decided to pick a movie, it was a mystery thriller about a badger trying to clear his name from a crime he hadn't committed.

Jack wasn't really following the movie to well. He didn't watch movies except for the ones he went to with Sherry. He always let her pick which one they should watch.

Sherry noticed that Jack wasn't really into the movie so she decided to do something better instead. She edged toward the couch and placed her paws on his head. She began to massage and scratch his head. He laid his head back in her lap after a few seconds. His face was screaming relaxation and pleasure. She noticed over the past few months that even when he was comfortable or really enjoying something he didn't purr. She knew animals of all kinds, a few being cats and knew that anything they enjoyed made them purr.

It confused her before, but after knowing about everything he had been through she realized he didn't have a lot of good memories, she didn't even know if he ever enjoyed himself before meeting her so maybe he just couldn't as a result.

It made her sad thinking about it but she didn't want to clue her sister or Nick into anything so she kept massaging Jacks head, enjoying the smile that played out across his face as she did.

After the movie ended the four animals talked for a while longer before Nick and Judy had to excuse themselves. They still had to work tomorrow and it was going to be a long day for them apparently.

Nick and Judy walked out of the apartment and got into Nicks old 1980 Toyota Celica. Nick buckled his seat belt but didn't start the car, he looked deep in thought.

"Nick? Is something wrong?" Judy asked concerned.

"No, it's nothing." Nick turned to Judy and realized he shouldn't keep this to himself otherwise she'd be worrying over it for days.

"It was about that kid. He seemed odd." Nick finally said.

Judy frowned at him in confusion. "You said the exact same thing when you first met him, why does he seem odd? Jack seems like a nice enough kid to me."

"Well when we first met him he lied to us about how he caught the guy, and he was good at it to! Probably could have fooled anyone else." Nick pointed out.

"Ok so he lied, while that's not right it isn't all that weird, people lie all the time. Especially to the police." Judy retorted.

"Ok yeah well I thought that to but after tonight I noticed some things. He was hiding how freaked out he was by seeing cops when he first met us and the same thing happened tonight. From my experience and what I've seen it usually means you've had a bad run in with the law and it did not end well for you." Nick didn't stop there. "And did you see how your sister was massaging his head? Didn't you notice anything odd?"

Judy was getting really confused now. "Well my sister seems to like him and they seem close, I don't think it's weird that she'd do that for him."

"Judy… The situation with your sister isn't odd, it's the kid. He looked like he was on cloud nine but he wasn't purring." Nick stated flatly.

"I feel like you're stereotyping him now, not all cats purr Nick." Judy replied feeling that this conversation was going nowhere.

"Look hear me out on this." Nick started. "I grew up in some of the roughest parts of this city and I've seen things, I know things. I once had this friend in high school, he was a cat. Nice guy but he was really quiet and kept to himself mostly. I noticed somethings that weren't right. He was very nervous around everyone and had this refusal to go home early. One day me and my friends took him out and gave him a great day at an amusement park, guy had the time of his life, but even when he was comfortable he didn't purr." Nick paused hoping Judy would clue in.

Judy thought about it. "Did he have a bad home life?"

Ding. There was the detective bunny he knew and loved.

"Exactly, I did some research on it once I clued in and found out that cats that can't purr usually have gone through some really bad abuse. I'm talking really bad. Not a smack across the cheek for stealing a cookie before dinner I'm talking getting the shit kicked out of them every day, being emotionally put down at every chance, being told their worthless. I could go on but I think you know where I'm going with this." Nick said laying his head against his seat.

"You think he's been abused?" Judy asked hoping that wasn't true.

"Carrots, I know that kids been abused. His body language and how he acts reeks of it." Nick rubbed his eyes, once they had gotten into the car all the dots connected in his head and actually saying them out loud had made him exhausted. It reminded him of his poor friend from high school.

"That poor boy." Judy said sadly. She had done her share of abuse cases over the last three years and hated it, the animals seemed like were missing something. It was like someone had just ripped out a part of their soul and it broke her heart.

"I think we should do some digging tomorrow." Nick stated. "See what we can find out about this kid.

Judy nodded she was hoping that maybe they were wrong about this, some investigating might help figure things out.


	8. Chapter 8 new experience and discovery

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Hey guys! Just a quick heads up this is the sexy chapter! So while the actual sex scene itself is really really short you still get to see some action hahaha**

 **I know how people can be and I promise out of the entirety of the story I've made so far that I've got a few more of them up my sleeve and definitely longer for those of you who particularly enjoy those scenes… or laugh at the writers attempt at writing a scene like that, whichever.**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

Jack was laying down on the couch, it had been such a nerve wracking night. He had found out that Sherry's sister was a cop, and not just a cop one he had met and saved once before. He prayed throughout the whole night that they wouldn't recognize him at all from the tiger incident. He had worn a mask and kept his hood up but what if they noticed similarities in body shape, height or even his voice. He really didn't want to think about how big of a disaster he had just barely averted. He sat up as Sherry made her way to the couch.

"You ok sweetie?" Sherry asked as she sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, just bit of a weird night that's all." He answered not wanting her to stress out with him.

She nodded in agreement. "By the way… my sisters a cop just so you know." She said teasingly.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh yeah I kind of found that out about two hours ago… When we were half naked and making out." He teased right back.

"Mmmmm yeah… I still think you look much better with your clothes off, although I have yet to see the bottom half." She flirted as she snuggled closer.

Jack felt a slight bit of heat crawl up his face but he wasn't exactly embarrassed, he didn't know how to explain it.

"Yeah they interrupted us at the best part, I was kind of curious as to where you were going with that." He said laughing.

Sherry repositioned herself so she was sitting on his lap. "You really want to know?" She asked before capturing his lips.

He growled in his throat as she did, he didn't think he'd ever get tired of her lips.

Sherry kept kissing him but noticed that something under her was getting bigger and hard. She realized this was the perfect opportunity. Getting off of Jacks lap she repositioned herself so she was kneeling in front of him. She lifted his shirt up and started kissing his stomach making her way down.

Jack had no idea what she was doing but loved every second of it. "Your mouth does wonders." He whispered in a husky voice.

She giggled. "Oh buddy you have no idea." She undid his pants and pulled his boxers down enough to see his shaft already hard.

Holy crap it was much bigger than she had thought.

Jack was full of surprises but this… This was a really BIG surprise! But she knew exactly how to handle this surprise. She grabbed his shaft and began to move her paw up and down. She could hear his breathing going ragged, pleased with herself she continued. She had her paw stop at his head lightly rubbing and flicking the tip with her thumb.

Jack gasped, he had never felt anything so good in his life. He had always wondered why people were so obsessed with getting laid or getting some action, he now understood why. But it didn't stop there, he felt Sherry begin to lick the tip before she wrapped her mouth around him. Jack swore he saw stars, it was the greatest thing he had ever felt in his life. He found himself whispering her name over and over again.

Sherry's heart started beating faster as he whispered her name, hearing him say her name over and over again like made her feel incredible. She continued her efforts, licking him while he was in her mouth and started stroking him at the same time. She continued this for another minute before she heard his breathing get rougher, barely able to say her name at this point. She knew he was reaching his limit and doubled her effort wanting him to feel good.

Jack was starting to feel something new, it felt like there was a buildup of pressure in his shaft it felt good but it felt like it would blow at any minute. Thinking back on what little sex-ed he had in middle school he figured he was about to have an orgasm.

Just as he thought that Sherry had increased the stroking and rhythm. Jacks heart started beating much faster he knew it was going to happen soon. A few seconds later Jack was gripping her couch and nearly screamed out her name just before he lost himself. It felt like an explosion had just happened and his whole body was burning with pleasure. It ended after several seconds but it felt like an eternity.

Jack was breathing hard and was still gripping her couch, hoping he hadn't torn the damn thing. He looked down at her, her face held momentary shock before she removed her mouth from him. He realized that he had just cum right in her mouth and he started to panic.

"S-shit! Sherry I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" She held her paw up to his mouth to hush him and he saw her gulping, she had just swallowed it. She licked her lips and paw and smiled at him.

"So how did that feel stud?" She asked with passion in her voice.

Hey laid his head back against the couch trying to get his breathing back to normal.

"That… was probably the most incredible thing I have ever felt in my entire life." Jack answered honestly.

Sherry knew that he had thoroughly enjoyed it from how hot he felt and from how spent he looked. Sherry had never swallowed before, she thought it would be gross and she was shocked that he had finished in her mouth. After she heard the panic in his voice she realized he didn't mean to do it and thought she'd do something special to show that she was fine with it. The look on his face was worth it. Plus it didn't taste as bad as she thought it would.

She quickly excused herself to go to the washroom to wash her mouth out with some mouthwash, she planned to kiss him and didn't want him to freak out if he got any of his own juices on him, she knew from experience that guys were very weird about it yet they expected woman to swallow it like it was no problem.

After she had washed her mouth out and wiped her face for good measure she went back to the living room to see Jack still laying with his head back, his pants were still open… and he was hard again!

"Thinking about something good I see." She said teasingly as she walked back in.

"I'm just burning the memory into my brain so I never forget it." He said with satisfaction in his voice. "I don't think I've ever felt anything so good in my entire life." He said after a few moments

She giggled and kissed his lips before finally saying. "Well get ready, I'm going to give you a night you'll really never forget."

*Sherry's apartment a little past 3am*

"Yes! Yes! Don't stop….mmm oh god Jack!" Sherry called out as Jack continued to thrust himself inside her. They had been having sex for something like the last five hours from what she could tell, she was too busy enjoying Jack but would occasionally catch glimpses of the time on her alarm clock.

"S-Sherry!" Jack said her name as he sped up. She had her legs wrapped around him and was gripping his neck. She looked him in the eyes as he kept going, wanting to look at him as he finished. She didn't have to wait long and he gave a few more hard thrusts before he released himself inside her for the sixth time. She threw her head back as he did, reveling in how good it felt. Finally he laid down beside her panting and gasping for air.

It was just how Sherry thought it would go, she helped him out for the first part telling him what would feel good for her and himself, helping him and telling him if something was good or not. It was a bit of a rough start but after a bit of time he was working magic she never dreamed an animal could do.

She got a good laugh after the first time because he had finished inside of her and was freaking out, she told him she was on birth control and not to worry. The only reason she was on it was because Judy had a pregnancy scare six months before and didn't want her younger sister to go through the same two weeks of agonizing worry. Needless to say Sherry was now glad she listened to her sister.

She looked over at Jack he looked tired but had a smile on his face as he breathed heavily. Neither of them had wanted to stop so here they were five hours later, totally spent and out of breath.

"I… Never…thought it'd… be… that good!" He said in between breaths.

She giggled and snuggled herself against him once she got her breath back.

"That was amazing Jack. Are you sure you've never done this before?" She asked, still in amazement.

He laughed, finally getting his breath back, before pulling her closer to him. "I'm pretty sure the first twenty minutes was proof enough that I haven't." He answered jokingly.

Sherry wrapped her arms around him and tangled her legs with his. She looked at Jack and could tell he was on the verge of sleep.

"I'm glad I met you, so glad." Jack said before he passed out.

Sherry smiled to herself, she was glad she had met him to. That was the last thing that went through her head before she drifted off to sleep

*ZPD 6:35pm*

"Damn it!" Nick nearly shouted as he slammed his paws against the desk.

Several animals turned their attention wondering what the disturbance was about, Nick ignored their confused stares and threw his head back. How hard was it to find information on one cat!? Apparently it was extremely difficult because he had found absolutely nothing.

"I can assume you've had no luck either?" Judy said as she walked up to Nicks desk, carrying a stack of papers.

"Nothing, I've found absolutely nothing on this kid!" Nick stated in total frustration.

"I've checked every cat, or cat related, animal with the name Jack through the citizen's database. School records, birth certificate, credit card, bank accounts. There is absolutely nothing on this kid!" Nick had been looking through every database that he could think of, he had even called in a few favors and managed to get access to the databases of several other cities and towns. Still they came up with nothing.

"Same on my end, I ran the photo you took through facial recognition but didn't find anything that would tell us about his back ground." Judy stated wearily.

"Then what's with the stack of papers?" Nick asked now curious. If she had found nothing why was she carrying so many papers?

She smiled slyly at him, he loved it when she smiled like that. "I said I couldn't find anything on his background, however I was able to get the facial recognition to match up with the cities security cameras." She stated proudly as she dropped the stack on his desk.

Nick wanted to pick her up and kiss her right there! He couldn't because they were at work but later on he planned to do some wicked things as thanks.

"Carrots have I ever told you how much I love you?" Nick asked as he gave her his signature sly smile.

"Nearly every day and especially when it involves me bringing you food." She replied playfully.

Judy placed the stack on Nick's desk and they began to sort through it.

After an hour Nick noticed something strange.

"The first appearance he has in any of these pictures dates back to nearly three months ago." Nick stated as he showed Judy the picture, it showed Jack stepping out of an alleyway in the middle of Savanah Central, he looked confused and panicked.

Judy checked the date of the photo. "Wait, that's the same date when we first met him, when he stopped the purse snatcher." Judy stated.

Nick nodded but that wasn't the weird part. "But look carrots, this is the very first sighting of him in the city, his first appearance should have been at the train station or one of the roads leading into the city but the alley he came out of is a dead end. Even if he had gotten a ride into the city he wouldn't have been able to come out of that alley unless he fell from the sky." Nick said as he pointed out some very interesting truths.

Judy frowned before she pushed Nick aside, she started pulling up the cities camera system and typed in the date of the first picture.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked curious as to what his sly little bunny was trying to find.

"I'm checking the camera system to see if we can get a clear shot of the alleyway, that way we'll know how he got into that alley and possibly how he got in the city undetected.

Nicks smile grew wider as she had figured out how to overcome this little obstacle.

"Judy you are amazing!" Nick said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Finally she found a camera that had a perfect view of the inside of the alley, she started the video about ten minutes before he came out of the alley. For several minutes there was nothing, just an empty alley but what they saw next made both their Jaws drop.

"J-Judy, did I just see what I think I just saw?" Nick asked in complete amazement.

She replayed the video again just to make sure she hadn't imagined it either.

Nope they hadn't imagined it.

The video showed nothing one second, the next a hole opened up in between the buildings and out fell Jack!

"This is impossible, it's completely impossible!" Judy said her voice filled with disbelief. "He literally came out of nowhere!"

But that was just the tip of the iceberg, they continued to watch the video and saw Jack getting up and checking his surroundings, looking a bit confused as he did. The video showed that him searching his side for something before pulling out what looked like a shard out of his body, still covered in blood. Than tossing the shard away like it was nothing!

"He just pulled something painful looking out of his body and he didn't even flinch." Nick said in disbelief.

They saw him exit the alley and watched as he backed into it looking horrified and shocked. Judy was able to pick up on what he was saying, her ears were great when it came to sifting through audio files for strange noises.

"Calm down Jack, you've seen weirder shit, hell you've been through weirder shit!" He was obviously trying to get over some kind of shock, he slapped his cheeks than froze.

The video showed him looking down at his paws before scrambling to undo his hoodie and look at his body.

"What the fuck happened to my body!?" The voice was filled with panic and confusion.

Judy relayed the bits of audio to Nick, they saw Jack exit the alley but decided to stop there.

Nick leaned back in his chair. This kid fell from the sky and expressed disbelief at his own body, it explained why they couldn't find anything on him he wasn't from here!

Nick froze at a sudden realization. Jack wasn't from this world.

"Judy… we need to see your sister. We need to find Jack and get an explanation." Nick said as calmly as possible.

Judy was already out of her chair, she grabbed Nicks paw and began to drag him through the lobby and out the door.


	9. Chapter 9 Old enemies

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

*Tundra town 7:45pm*

Jack had decided he would look for more G.E.O.s tonight, he had told Sherry that he was going to be busy, trying to play it off as sightseeing for potential dates. She saw through it in an instant and had spent an hour begging him not to go.

It broke his heart as she gripped his shirt, those big blue eyes filled with tears as she pleaded with him. Jack wanted to stay, he didn't want her to cry over him but he had to make it clear why it was so important.

"Sherry this is something I have to do." Jack said hoping she would understand.

"No you don't! You don't have to go out there and get yourself torn apart over these thugs!" She cried out, not wanting to see him get hurt anymore.

Jack pulled the empty syringe out of his pocket. "Sherry do you have any idea what this is?"

She shook her head.

"It's a syringe that contained the super soldier serum, not just the serum but one of the original successes." Jack explained calmly.

She stared in horrified amazement. That one little syringe was the source of Jacks strength and pain. When he had original told her about it she had imagined something more extreme. She expected giant machines or gas chambers, not a tiny little needle that you could stick in your arm.

"The tiger had this on him, he injected himself with it. That's why he went berserk and rampaged through the city. Honestly I wasn't expecting that to happen, once you take the serum you don't survive a second dosage, you end up dead. Slowly, painfully and after a great amount of time but the end result is always death."

She had just stood their shocked. It was something that potent?

"Out of curiosity…what's the survival rate from taking it the first time?" Sherry asked, scared of the answer.

"Depends on the person and the serum but generally its forty or fifty percent." He answered honestly. But he didn't stop there.

"Back when I broke out I broke out a lot of other survivors with me, figured there was greater strength in numbers. It was a stupid mistake in hindsight. Some of the idiots stole the research notes and batches of serum. Then they began making it and selling it to anyone with enough cash. Imagine a drug cartel or mafia family with that kind of power." Jack took a deep breath, he needed to give Sherry a moment to take this all in.

"That's why I need to do this, if this guy had one from the original batch it means he's working with someone who broke out, someone who can potential recreate the serum again and sell it, or worse, raise their own personal army. Imagine the chaos the city would be thrown into." He hoped that the unpleasant imagery would sink in and convince her to let him do this.

Sherry let go of his shirt as her eyes looked to the ground. "I just don't want you to get hurt, you've been through enough as it is." Her voice was shaking with every word.

Jack pulled her into a hug. "I'll heal from it…but if I sit back and watch as it happens I don't think the city or its animals will."

She nodded and hugged him tight. "Please… just come back safe."

Jack had left her apartment and grabbed his mask from his motel room. He had searched Savannah Central high and low and found nothing. He knew Tundra town would be his next best bet, he remembered a newspaper article he had read recently and the thought of it still sent shivers down his spine. A serial killer had recently resurfaced and his most recent victims had been Tundra town residents. Jack knew this bastard was a G.E.O. because of the way the animals had been killed.

Tortured over a period of at least two weeks, while they all had terrible injuries the common condition all the corpses had when they were found was the same, all of their toes and fingers had been chopped off.

The media nicknamed him The Clipper.

Jack thought back to his own days of torture, while he pitied these pour souls he knew they had gotten off luck. They endured the pain once, he had endured it several thousand times. Whoever this maniac was knew Jack and the torture he went through, and knew this would send a message to him. The timing was to perfect.

Jack looked down at the frozen city of snow before him, still amazed that the animals of this city had figured out how to control the climates of the individual districts to this degree. But he hadn't come here to marvel at their advanced technology, he had come to find himself a killer.

Jack spent nearly two hours searching high and low. While he wanted to find the killer a small part of him didn't. This guy had to be a copycat killer, there was no way it could be that monster. But his brain kept messing with him, telling him that if he had made it here why not him? It could very well be that bastard!

Stupid fucking brain, wanted to screw with him as much as the universe.

Jack was torn from the mental arguments in his head by the sound of a woman screaming. It was go time.

He made his way towards the source of the noise and came across an empty street. There was nobody here. Suddenly a female cheetah came running out of an alleyway, she was clutching her arm which was covered in blood. Her purple dress had large red stains on the one side as a result.

She collided into Jack and the look of fear on her face caught him off guard for a moment. She fell to the ground and stared at him, tears streaming down her face.

"N-No! There were two of you?" She asked fearfully.

Jack kneeled down and she back crawled away from him. But he was too quick, he grabbed her bleeding arm and checked it over.

The Cheetah screamed and begged him to let her go but Jack ignored her, he needed to see how bad the wound was. Sticking out of her arm was three thin bone shards. She'd been attacked by a G.E.O.

"Shut up and listen closely to what I say." Jack practically demanded.

She stopped screaming but was still quietly sobbing.

"I'm going to pull these out of your arms and bandage it up. Once I'm done that you're going to tell me who's chasing you…. Then you're going to run like hell to the nearest phone and call the police." Jack said as he pulled some bandages out of his jacket, you could never be too prepared.

She looked at him with confusion and hints of relief on her face. "Y-you're not g-going t-t-to k-kill me?" She asked weakly.

Jack shook his head and began pulling the shards out, she flinched as he did but didn't make a sound. He moved quickly and started to bandage her arm.

"Now can you tell me who was chasing you?" He asked the cheetah calmly.

"That would be me!" A male voice answered sadistically.

Jack barely had time to grab the cheetah and avoid a hail of bone shards. A figure jumped down from the roof, three spiked bones sticking out of his right shoulder. He was fairly tall standing at nearly six feet in height. He was wearing a full black outfit and a mask the reminded Jack of a Japanese Oni.

Oh shit.

She wrapped her arms around him and stared at the masked figure with fear. "T-t-t-t-that's h-h-h-him!" She nearly screamed as she wrapped her arms around Jacks neck.

"Hehehehe, well goddamn, I wasn't expecting the one and only Asylum to interrupt my play time." He bowed mockingly. "It's been far,far, far too long old friend!" He said those last words in a sadistically smooth voice, it made Jack cringe.

"Not long enough, what the hell are you doing here Ogre and how the fuck are you still alive?" Jack asked annoyed that it had to be this G.E.O. Jack was pretty sure he had killed this bastard once and for all after Ogre went on his sixth killing spree.

Ogre replied by shooting more bone shards at the two, Jack responded by picking up the female cheetah in his arms and ran. Jack knew he couldn't protect the woman and fight at the same time. He hated to admit it but Ogre was just that strong. Jack couldn't let this woman get involved anymore, he needed to ditch her somewhere safe before he could fight Ogre.

"Got a name?" Jack asked quickly.

"C-Celeste!" She screamed as they avoided more bone shards.

Celeste looked up at this animal, who was two feet shorter than her and was carrying her across rooftops like it was nothing. Given any other situation she'd have thought this romantic but given the fact that this mystery animal was wearing an incredibly disturbing mask and that they were being chased by some other masked lunatic she could honestly say romance was the farthest thing from her mind.

"Are there any safe places I can drop you off?" Jack shouted as he dodged another hail of bones.

"Anywhere at all, nearby police station, house, fucking anything!" He cursed as he felt some bone imbed itself in his back.

Celeste wracked her brain and finally had a thought.

"M-Mr. Big! I'm a decoration consultant and I'm friends with his daughter! His place should be safe!" Celeste answered as it clued in, the safest place in Tundra Town was ' home… if you were his friend. Luckily she was a friend of the family.

"Mr. Who?" Jack shouted as he jumped off the roof and hid in an alleyway. It was temporary. Ogre was extremely good at hide and slaughter and would find them within minutes.

Jack pressed a finger to his mouth and moved his paw down. Universal code for 'Keep quiet, talk low.'

Celeste nodded in understanding. "Mr. Big is Tundra towns biggest crime boss, his place is also like a fortress, I'd be safe there." She whispered to him quickly.

Jack nodded, a crime bosses home would normally be a very dangerous place but in this case it was definitely the safest place for her. The one true thing he knew about crime families, if they treated you like family they'd protect you even under gun fire.

"Assyyluuuuum come out come out where you aaaaaaare." Ogre called out in a dark playful voice.

The voice was close and Jack knew time was precious.

"Where's Mr. Bigs place?" He asked the Cheetah as quietly as he could.

She looked into the street and saw the street sign, she thought about it for a moment.

"He should be a few blocks down the street, big mansion with an Iron gate, can't miss it." She answered quietly.

Jack nodded. He heard footsteps crunching in the snow and knew Ogre was coming closer. Jack felt his bone armament pushing through his flesh and out of his shoulder. The cheetah nearly screamed but he covered her mouth and made the hush symbol with his finger. Closer and closer, the footsteps were getting louder. Jack saw a paw reaching from around the corner than looked Ogre dead in the eyes.

"I found y-!" Ogre didn't get to finish as Jack hit him dead on with his own hail of bone shards, knocking the sadistic bastard flat on his back. He wasted no time grabbing the cheetah and carrying her down the street as fast as he could. He scaled the wall and landed on the rooftops, hoping to see the mansion with the height advantage. It was pretty easy to find and he quickened his pace.

"ASYLUM YOU BASTARD!" Ogre screamed as he jumped onto the rooftops in hot pursuit of the two.

He was pissed and that only made him more dangerous, but there was still three buildings worth of distance between them. Jack knew he could make it as long as he didn't slow down.

Jack was nearly out of breath as they came up to the big iron gate, Celeste went up to the intercom and began to frantically call for help.

"It's Celeste please open up! I'm being chased he's going to kill me!" She screamed her voice filled with fear.

There was silence and for several long seconds Jack feared they would ignore her but the Iron gates soon clicked and opened up. Just as Celeste was about to run through Ogre appeared and fired several bone shards at them.

Jack quickly threw Celeste to the ground as dozens of shards embedded into his back.

"RUN!" He shouted at her. She didn't hesitate and was pulled into the house by two large polar bears. Several more exited the house carrying guns. Jack could tell these weren't tranquilizer guns, they were the real deal.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN MY FUN ASYLUM!? I JUST WANT TO KILL AND KILL AND KILL AND KILL AND KILL AND KILL BUT YOU ALWAYS COME ALONG AND FUCK EVERYTHING UP!" Ogre screamed in insane fury.

The bears hesitated as they saw giant bone like spider legs appear out of the demonic masked animals back.

"I'll kill you. I'll kill you. I'll kill you. I'll kill you." Ogre repeated over and over again as if what little sanity he had left was slipping away.

He charged at Jack. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed out in anger.

Jack grabbed the two bone claws and twisted his body to kick Ogre right in the face. Ogre flew back several feet, as he was flying back Jack created a blood tail and began to charge him.

Jack knew from experience that with Ogre you needed speed and precision to match the bastard, and blood was Jacks fastest armament. Instead of using the blood as a weapon Jack used it to quickly maneuver himself into better fighting positions quickly.

Before Ogre hit the ground Jack grabbed his leg and with all his strength threw him down the street and right into the buildings they had just jumped from.

Ogre pulled himself out of the rubble screaming out his fury as he did. He looked around until he found Asylum on the rooftops from before. Ogre let out a howl of pure rage as he scaled the building in an attempt to rip the bastard apart.

Jacks plan worked! He had gotten Ogre onto the rooftops where he'd have an advantage, here he could fight to his heart's content without worrying about innocent bystanders. Ogre charged him and began his onslaught, He had several bone armaments out at once. Rage blinded him to reason and fact. And the fact that he was using so many armaments at once was consuming a large amount of energy.

Jack didn't need to get into a full on fight at this point, he needed to wait patiently. Ogre would run out of energy quickly and once he did Jack would tear him apart. If only things were so simple. Jack had to avoid all of Ogres attacks, that was the shitty thing about Ogre, blind rage may consume his energy but it made every single attack potentially lethal.

Jack avoided several of Ogres bone shards and spider claws but a few times came to close to being slashed by the bone claws he had wrapped around his arms. Ogre continued his onslaught as Jack danced around avoiding the attacks. Jack knew that he was running low on energy he was getting slower with his attacks, it would only be another minute until he was running on pure fury. He dodged several more attacks until Jacks prediction came true, Ogres bone armaments started to recede.

As they did Jack went on the offensive, he grabbed Ogre and was about to punch him until he felt something pierce his chest. Jack looked down to see two bone tails sticking out of his stomach and chest. He was sent high in the air before being slammed against the rooftop repeatedly. Jack had the wind knocked out of him and his vison went black a few times, finally Ogre slammed him once more before stabbing him through the shoulders with more tails. Jack struggled but he was completely pinned.

"You really think I'm that much of an idiot, don'tcha!" Ogre mocked Jack. "I learned a thing or two from our fights, about you and myself! I figured that you'd think I'd go berserk, use up all my energy and strike me when I was drained. But I knew you'd think that and just when you decided to strike. BAM! I sprung my trap!" Ogre gloated as he stomped on Jacks face, grinding his foot as he did.

Ogre leaned in close and laughed in Jacks face as he celebrated his victory. But it only lasted a minute because something had caught Ogres attention. He leaned in close to Jack and sniffed him, inhaling deeply a few times. Jack could tell from Ogres eyes that he was smiling.

"I smell…female on you." Ogre said sadistically.

Fuck.

Jack froze as he heard that.

"Not just female… Bunny rabbit huh!? Hahaha! You finally got your rocks off didn't ya?" Ogre laughed at Jack mockingly as he reveled in this revelation.

"Mmmmmmm she smells nice, ya know something. Since coming to this world I've learned a few interesting…things about myself. For one I have this amazing sense of smell." Ogre explained to a now panicking Jack.

Ogre inhaled deeply several times before his head turned.

"Savanna Central huh? Hmmm maybe we should pay your bunny a visit… maybe have a happy fuck fest while you watch!"

Jack went cold, he knew where Sherry was. 'He could locate Sherry and hurt her.'

That last thought went through him like boiling lava. There was no way in hell he'd let the likes of Ogre touch her!

He looked up as Ogre went into great detail about everything he'd do to the 'mystery bunny' From torture, to rape, to absolute humiliation. With every word Jacks blood boiled hotter, he gritted his teeth and before he knew it he completely lost it. He brought out his bone armaments again and aimed them right into Ogres eyes.

Ogre stumbled back as he screamed in pain. As he stumbled back he had accidently pulled his bone tails out of Jack.

Jack tackled Ogre and threw him to the ground, Jack was able to get on Ogres back and grabbed the bastards bone tails. He began to rip them right out of the fuckers back.

Jack kept pulling them out even as Ogre screamed and begged for mercy, a mercy Jack had absolutely no fucking intention of granting. Finally with a sickening rip he had pulled all the tails and a large chunk of Ogres flesh out with them. Ogre writhed and howled out in agony at the excruciating pain.

Jack saw Ogre pitifully trying to crawl away, he wasn't even close to done with the bastard. Pinning Ogre to the ground with his foot Jack grabbed the fuckers left arm and held it in his paws, a thought came to mind.

"Hey Ogre… ever heard of Tokyo ghoul?" Jack asked, eerily calm.

He felt Ogres body begin to shake with fear.

"They missed a few things when they were making the anime you know. In the original manga there was a chapter where the main character broke half the bones in another ghoul's body… Tell me if that happened to one of us do you think we'd be able to recover?" Jack asked as he broke Ogres index finger. Ogre screamed out in pain, he was obviously not used to getting hurt this badly.

"You threatened someone whom I cherish more than life itself. That alone is the reason why I'm going to fucking break you in half." Jack said his voice filled with malice and anger.

For half an hour the air was filled with the sounds of bones breaking and Ogre screaming out in pain. Jack wanted to take his time, he wanted it to be slow and for Ogre to experience every broken bone. He was by no means sadistic in his actions, always preferring to take out his opponents quickly.

But Ogre had made the mistake of threatening Sherry and for that he was going to suffer gruesomely.

As he finally broke the last of Ogres toes Jack looked down at the pitiful being laying before him. Ogres left arm was twisted in several different areas as was his left leg. His breathing was ragged and he could only muster wheezes. Blood was pooling around the left half of his body soaking into the snow and ice on the rooftop.

Jack knelt down beside the now wheezing, bloody Ogre and grabbed him by the neck. He dragged Ogre all the way to the ledge and held him over the street. At this height and with no way to land safely or break his fall Ogre would most likely die from the impact and his current injuries. And he knew it.

His eyes had healed and were pleading Jack to spare him.

"I want to know… The clipper, is he a G.E.O.?" Jack demanded.

Ogre weakly nodded his head.

"A name." Jack said as he cracked the fingers on his free hand.

And the strangest thing happened, Ogres eyes went wide for a brief moment and then he began to laugh. It was a very quiet laugh, filled with fits of coughing and wheezy breaths but still a laugh.

"Y-your about t-to f-find out." Ogre stated weakly as he raised his good arm to point behind Jack.

Jack didn't manage to turn around in time as he felt something pierce his back and deliver what felt like a few million volts of electricity throughout his whole body.

Shit! Fucking shit! He'd been had!

Jack hit the ground hard and passed out.

"Wow, I can't believe he actually did something that sickening. You good over there Ogre?" A giant of a beast clad in black wearing a gas mask asked the poor disfigured bastard.

Ogre was being supported on his good side by a lioness who was wearing a red tube top and black tights, the cold surprisingly was not really affecting her.

"W-what d-do… you t-think? H-he broke… h-half t-the…b-bones in my… Fucking body!" Ogre managed to cough out.

The giant chuckled. "Well we'll just make sure the boss delivers unto him his fair share than, won't we?"

"H-he's got…a-a-a woman." Ogre stated weakly.

The giant seemed interested with this piece of information.

"We'll let the boss know about her-"

"I-I w-want… her!" Ogre demanded.

There was a brief pause before the giant exhaled his breath, sounding annoyed.

"Ogre you know as well as I do we need to tell the boss before we move out and-"

"I FUCKING WANT HER!" Ogre managed to scream out before he began to cough up blood violently, his breathing soon returned to wheezing.

The giant knew that Ogre was a wild one, and would act on his own if he wanted something for himself, even if it meant disobeying orders. For whatever reason the boss kept Ogre on the payroll, saying that when he did listen he was valuable asset.

The giant picked Jack up and flung him over his shoulder.

"I'll see to it then." The giant said simply, the satisfied sadistic-ness in Ogres eyes meant that he would behave…for now.

With that they picked up the unconscious Jack and moved out.


	10. Chapter 10 revelations

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Well well here we are again ladies and gentlemen! So nothing much to say other than a quick warning the next few chapters are going to get pretty dark so I figured the courteous thing to do would be to give you a bit of a heads up.**

 **Also nearly at 1000 views holy damn you guys are awesome!**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

*Savanna Central ZPD station. 8:30pm*

Sherry sat angrily in the interrogation room. Her own sister had brought her in! Not only that they said they knew things about Jack that even she didn't know. The thought went over her like a cold shower. Could they know about him being the masked animal? Maybe she was here because they weren't aware that she knew and were trying to protect her.

Sherry's train of thought was interrupted by the entrance of Judy Nick and… Chief Bogo!? Oh crap, if the chief was here than she knew she was screwed.

The chief sat down opposite of her while Judy and Nick stood on each side. Both were offering sympathetic looks but Sherry was in no mood for it.

"Why am I here?" She demanded angrily.

Chief Bogo let out a weary sigh. He knew the girl was a good kid. He had met her a few times when she would occasionally bring Nick and Judy lunch or when they ran into each other at the gym on the rare occasion. Bogo really didn't want her to go through this but he had a job to do, even if it had taken the strangest turn his career had ever seen.

"I'm aware that your very close with a feline male named Jack, is that correct?" Bogo asked patiently.

"…Yes, I'm acquainted with him." Sherry replied vaguely.

Nick snorted. "I think the picture I have of you two during your makeout session says your closer than that." He said chuckling to himself.

Bogo shook his head while both Sherry and Judy shot dagger eyes at him. He decided to play innocent.

"Moving on." Bogo began. "We have substantial information that he isn't…from around here. Do you know anything about that?" Bogo asked.

Sherry was confused, did they know anything about Jack? Anything that she herself didn't know?

"Well, I know he's pretty new to the city, he's only been here a few months." She answered.

"Do you know where he resided before that?" Bogo asked calmly.

Sherry thought about it, they never actually discussed where he originally came from, he hated talking about the past, she didn't want to bring back any painful memories so she had never asked.

"I don't he told me he had a rough background and I didn't want to pry." She answered honestly.

Bogo took a deep breath, time to break this poor girl's heart. He looked over to Nick who handed him the laptop he was holding, after opening it up he typed something into it and turned it to face towards Sherry.

Sherry stared at the laptop, confused as to what they were showing her. It was a video of an empty alleyway, it looked like one of the cities cameras and- oh dear god!

She covered her mouth with her paw as Jack literally appeared from a hole in the sky and landed on the ground in the alleyway.

Jack had literally just dropped from out of nowhere. But that wasn't the weirdest part as the video played she saw he was acting weird, like he didn't know where he was. As soon as he went near the Alley entrance he looked positively panicked. Her hearing picked up on the things he was saying but what made her heart sink was when he said.

"What the fuck happened to my body!?"

Did that mean that feline body he had wasn't his original? He had been something else entirely? If that's the case then the big question is…What is he?

She looked up at the trio and knew that she had seen what they wanted her to see.

"We believe he came from another world… This is not based on groundless accusation, besides the video you just saw we did every kind of background check imaginable. This boy simply did not exist here before those three months ago." Bogo explained as calmly as he could. He hated this part of his job, explaining the hard details to a poor innocent animal.

"He… He lied to me." Sherry said, shock evident in her voice. "He lied to me!" Why would he lie? He had told her everything else but something like…this! This was something she should have known when he was explaining everything to her! Even through the shock Sherry started to think of every possible reason why he would lie to her until it hit her.

Jack already saw himself as a monster, even if she could accept what he had done to survive maybe a part of him was scared that this one fact is what would turn her against him.

She wouldn't have!...maybe after she had taken some time to take it all in. The tears started and she began to cry.

Judy wanted to console her sister but Bogo raised a hoof, they weren't done just yet.

Before they could continue they were interrupted by another officer.

"Sir I have something urgent-" The lion officer began before Bogo stopped him.

"Can you not see we are in the middle of something!? It can wait." Bogo stated angrily.

"But it's about the animal! The one with the muzzle mask!" The lion nearly shouted.

Sherry's heart stopped. An instant later she looked up and saw the while Nick and Bogo were staring at the lion Judy turned to look at her, she had forgotten how good her sisters hearing was and being an officer meant she could hone it to act as a lie detector of sorts.

Shit she may have just blown Jacks cover!

The lion saw Sherry there and realized he had walked in on something just as big.

"Oh! Umm maybe we should discuss this in another ro-"

"No we can discuss it here." Judy stated, almost angrily. Not breaking eye contact with Sherry for a single second.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!

Bogo and Nick looked over to Judy, both stunned that she was the one making the call until they noticed her staring almost angrily at Sherry, they both clued in that Sherry knew more than she was letting on.

The lion officer nervously stepped into the room and cleared his throat. "Well we were checking the city cameras for any sightings of him, just as you ordered and we managed to catch some footage of him, the footage is nearly an hour old but it's certainly…surprising to say the least."

Bogo passed the laptop to the lion and he began to type, a few seconds later he pulled up the video file.

"Thank you, we'll handle the rest from here." Bogo stated, giving the lion his chance to exit.

Bogo put his hoofs together and stared at Sherry sternly. He had clued into what Judy was thinking just from Sherry's body language. "I won't beat around the bush. Sherry, are the masked animal and Jack connected?"

She lowered her head and nodded numbly. The one thing Jack had wanted to keep secret, the one single thing and she had fucking blown it!

Bogo let out a short irritated noise. "Care to explain why you didn't tell us, or more importantly your sister, this vital piece of information sooner?" He asked trying to contain his anger.

She slammed her paws on the table shocking the three animals. "Because you wouldn't understand!" She couldn't stop herself now as the anger and hurt took over. "He's been through so much and I thought I would be able to give him some peace, just a little bit of peace in his life! You all might not think that's a good enough reason but if you knew about the things he's been through, the hell he's endured maybe you'd understand why that's so important!" She shouted angrily as her whole body shook uncontrollably, not even bothering to hold in the fresh tears from running down her face.

Judy had never seen her sister more upset in her entire life, she'd seen Sherry irritated and angry but not upset to this degree. While it broke her heart to see her sister so torn it made her wonder even more who Jack was and what exactly he'd been through.

Bogo let out a weary sigh. "That's the thing Sherry, we don't understand. We don't know anything about him so how could we? You probably know more about him than anyone else in this city." He wouldn't show it but his heart bled for the girl, the anger he was feeling before quickly dissolved into sympathy.

Sherry finally regained her composure and sat back down. "What's on the computer?" She asked quietly.

"Well, as officer Fullmane said, it's a video from the cities camera system, they managed to capture a video of the masked- Jack?" Bogo stopped himself, Sherry nodded and he continued. "The city camera system managed to capture a video of Jack. Would you like to see it? While I'm not allowed to do this I can make an exception considering the…Bizarre circumstances." He asked, hoping he could finally get the answers he wanted.

Sherry nodded her head. What had Jack gotten into this time?

Bogo motioned her to join them on the other side of the table, she complied and stood on his right, right beside Judy. Judy placed a comforting paw on her sister's shoulder, hoping that she'd be willing to accept it. Sherry didn't swat her paw down so it was a good sign.

They had forwarded the video by an hour but she could see Jack in his black winter jacket, jumping from rooftop to rooftop until a scream made him stop.

The source of the scream looked to be a female cheetah. From her reaction and the fact that blood covered her arm she seemed afraid of Jack

"N-no! There were two of you!?" She screamed.

Jack had grabbed her injured arm and it looked like he was about to hurt her until they listened in and realized he was only trying to help.

They talked briefly until the video took a strange turn for the worse.

"Now can you tell me who was chasing you?"

"That would be me!" an unknown voice answered.

The video showed Jack grabbing the cheetah and barely avoiding what looked like dozens of shards made of bone.

As Sherry watched more and more of the video the more her dread increased, Jack knew who this sick freak was? Was Jack ok? What happened to the cheetah did she make it safely?

What made her cry out "No!" Was when he had been stabbed and pinned to the ground. And the freak began talking. But things became even stranger. The freak sniffed a few times and inhaled deeply.

"I smell female on you."

Sherry's heart stopped. Oh no.

"Not just female…Bunny rabbit!? Hahahaha finally got your rocks off did ya?" the freak laughed sadistically. He said something about his sense of smell before he inhaled several more times and turned his head.

"Savanna Central huh? Hmmm maybe we should pay your bunny a visit… maybe have a happy fuck fest while you watch!"

Sherry held her breath, the freak knew where she was. And what he said. She knew that this bastard was going to hurt her.

They listened on as the freak began to explain in great detail about all the things he was going to do to Sherry. Sherry threw herself against Judy who held her tight, as if she could protect her little sister just by hugging her.

Sherry didn't want to hear this, she didn't want to hear the freak talking! But she paid attention again once she heard him screaming. She looked back to the laptop and saw an enraged Jack pierce the freaks eyes and begin to mercilessly rip the bone tails right out of the freaks back. She was honestly in shock, she had seen Jack eat another animal, but that was for survival…this seemed very dark, and very personal.

They thought Jack would stop at that, they were so wrong.

Jack pinned the freak to the ground and picked up his left arm.

"Hey Ogre… ever heard of Tokyo ghoul?" Jack asked the freak calmly. "They missed a few things when they were making the anime you know. In the original manga there was a chapter where the main character broke half the bones in another ghouls body… "

Sherry went rigged, oh god he wasn't going to do what she thought he was?

"Tell me if that happened to one of us do you think we'd be able to recover?" Jack asked as he broke the freaks index finger. The freak screamed out in pain.

"You threatened someone whom I cherish more than life itself. That alone is the reason why I'm going to fucking break you in half." Sherry could feel the anger and hatred in Jacks voice. While it briefly distracted, and deeply touched, her that he cared about her so much, what he was doing was just cruel.

They paused the video fifteen minutes in, Jack had finished the slow process of finally breaking every bone in the freak, Ogres, left arm and had moved onto his chest.

Nick shook his head, obviously disturbed. "Sherry, I'm not going to judge your taste in guys… but this is not someone you bring home to the folks. Especially yours!" Nick joked darkly.

Sherry knew that Nick was right, she knew what Jack was doing was wrong on so many levels.

"He's been through a lot in his life… from what he's told me he's only been shown cruelty and violence since he was thirteen…it's just how he's learned to retaliate." Sherry knew it was a weak defense, but she had to try. The only reason Jack was hurting this bastard is because he had threatened Sherry. The reasonable part of her brain was telling her how wrong and horrible it was but a small part of it was also telling her that he was doing it so that she wouldn't get hurt.

That small part of Sherry's brain brought her back to the morning she had talked with Jack when they had woken after their…passionate night, and she asked him personal questions, ones to put her at ease. One of them had been if he ever did cruel things because he enjoyed them or if it was heat of the moment.

"Well, it's kind of complicated. When I fight, I fight to beat my opponent. I don't fight because I think it's fun, I fight to survive and win. There have been times where I did horribly cruel things, and yes, even to this day I'm deeply ashamed of those actions. I went through hell to the point where pain barely registers in my mind anymore, getting to that point was hard though and it made me realize how much I don't like inflicting pain on others. If I believe I'm justified in my actions, either through emotional pain or vendetta then I'll go through with it. Also when I ate I acted weird because it's almost like getting high, but eventually you come down from that high, feeling like complete shit about yourself. But even though I've been cruel myself I have never once enjoyed it."

The memory played in her head like a never ending movie, that was the reason he was doing this. The freak had made it extremely personal and threatened what was most important to Jack, and Jack wanted him to know that.

After everyone had regained their composure they continued through the last fifteen minutes of Ogres left side being broken.

They watched as Jack dragged the crippled broken animal by its neck and held it over the edge of the roof, no doubt with those injuries the fall would kill it.

Jack asked the broken animal questions and the freak responded by nodding its head. Things went wrong though as Jack asked for a name, a giant figure appeared behind Jack and the freak began to laugh weakly and pointed with his good arm saying. "Y-your about t-to f-find out."

At that moment the giant fired something and licks electricity exploded all over Jacks body, the screen scrambled for a few seconds before Jack fell to the ground unconscious, thin wisps of smoke rising from his body.

"Jack no!" Sherry screamed out as if hoping he would hear her.

Another animal appeared, a lioness, wearing a very revealing outfit despite the cold weather of Tundra town. They conversed amongst themselves before the freak spoke again

"H-he's got…a-a-a woman." He said

Judy, Nick and Bogo all stopped and looked at a terrified Sherry, their attention was caught by the video again when the freak said

"I-I w-want… her!"

The giant tried to pass it off until the freak screamed.

"I FUCKING WANT HER!"

After a few short minutes of the freak coughing the giant replied with.

"I'll see to it then."

They then took off with Jack in paw.

Sherry stared at the screen for several long seconds, dread filled every part of her being.

They were coming for her next.

Bogo immediately pulled out his cell phone.

"I need a dispatch into Tundra town, I also need to see a representative for our Arms unit, we need special request made ASAP!" He shouted into his cell phone before he turned his attention to the three animals before him.

"Nick, Judy, you do not leave Sherry's side for even a second, as a matter of fact all three of you will be staying here in the ZPD headquarters until we find these masked freaks and take them down!"

Judy was about to protest until Bogo held up a hoof. "I know exactly what you're going to say and the answer is no. I will send in special teams to investigate the matter. I know you Hopps and I know that while you'd rather look for the culprits yourself you want to protect your little sister even more. Wilde I'm sure you share the same sentiments?" He said turning to the still shocked Fox.

Nick nodded his head fiercely

"Then it's settled, all three of you will be in the bunks until further notice, we'll update you on anything we find. In the meantime, Sherry we need you to tell us everything, and I do mean everything, you know. Is that clear?" Bogo asked.

Sherry knew that her information was the difference between life and death for several animals so she agreed. Before the chief left she grabbed his arm.

"What about Jack?" she asked full of concern and worry.

Bogo did a very surprising thing, he knelt down and put his hoofs on Sherry's shoulders.

"Despite what I've seen… I can tell a good animal from a bad animal. And despite the… things he's done, he saved nearly every officer under my care as well as several innocent civilians…. That's why I promise you that I'm going to do everything in my power to bring him home safely." With that Bogo got up and walked out of the interrogation room. He rarely ever made promises but when he did, may God act as his witness, he saw them through.

*Location unknown, time unknown*

Jack managed to slowly pull himself out of unconsciousness, he felt like complete and utter shit.

'Where am I?" He thought to himself as he tried to retrace his steps.

It all came back to him in an instant Tundra town, the female cheetah, Ogre and his threats, torturing Ogre and then a million volts of absolute pain.

Despite the lapse of time and situation Jack was impressed by a new fact, G.E.O.s could be taken down with electrical shocks. He filed that information away for a later time.

He blinked several times to clear his vision, hoping to see where he was. Wherever he was there was light, dim as it may be, but still light. His vision soon cleared and realized he was in what looked like a very large operating theatre. There were clusters here and there of old rusty machines against the somewhat rotten walls. He thought to explore his surroundings but realized he couldn't move.

'What the?'

Jacks heart stopped and a shiver went down his spine as he realized he was tied up. He felt his arms tied together behind his back but his legs were individually tied, Something was sticking into his neck, looking to his right he saw a thin tube connecting to what looked like an I.V. bag on one of those things they hang them on in the hospitals.

He stopped and realized he wasn't just tied up.

He was chained to a fucking chair.

Panic consumed him as flashbacks of his days in hell surfaced, he struggled against the restraints causing the chains to rattle violently, he struggled and did everything he could but they refused to break.

'Shit! Fucking shit!' He thought as the panic increased.

It was only then he heard a noise. He looked straight forward and saw a lone figure standing there with his back turned towards Jack. His arms moving in a slow but rhythmic motion.

*Shiiiiiick…..Shiiiiiick…..Shiiiiick*

Jack gulped as he recognized the noise, it was the sound of something being sharpened.

"Ahhh, I see your awake now." The figure said, his voice sounded mechanical.

He turned towards Jack, He was obviously a male, wearing a full black suit and a silver tie. His face covered by a mask the resembled something out of a bad horror movie, it looked like it was stitched together.

"I would ask you to calm down, but seeing as you have some bad memories from a similar chair I assume that would be impossible hmmm?"

Jack didn't know who this guy was but it was obvious he knew who Jack was, something was familiar about this guy, the way he was acting, how he talked. It all set off alarms in his head but he couldn't figure out why.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Jack demanded through gritted teeth.

The figure laughed. "What do I look like? Some B-rate horror movie villain where I just share my plans with you and tell you exactly everything you need to know to escape? Please I may as well unchain you and hand you a phone to call the police!"

Jack felt the fur on his neck stand on end. He knew this guy, but since the mask was distorting his voice he couldn't place it.

"Hmmm I see that your confused, trying to figure out who I am right?" The figure lifted the mask slightly revealing a large toothy grin. "Will this help jog your memory?" A deep voice asked Jack

Jacks whole body went cold and he began to shiver in fear as he realized who this man was. His panic began to reach new heights.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I KILLED YOU! I-I-I-"

"Left me for dead, right?" The figure stepped forward and completely removed his mask. He was a lion, tall, bulky and with a sadistic glint in his eyes. He pulled out a pair of large clippers and snipped them together.

"Hello Jack, It's been awhile."

Jack's whole body shook so violently that the chains began to rattle, there was no doubt about who this was.

"K-K-K-Kane!" He finally managed to stutter out.

It was him, it was the bastard, the very same man who had made those four months of Jacks life a living hell. But how was he here? More importantly how the fuck was he still alive!?

"I see you're confused." Kane said as he observed the changes in Jacks facial expressions. "But don't worry." He said as he walked closer towards Jack, slowly snipping his clippers.

*Snip*

"We'll have all the time."

*Snip*

"In the world."

*Snip*

"To catch up."

*Snip*

Kane grabbed Jacks leg and held it in place as he brought the clippers closer to Jacks toes. Jack began to panic until he realized he was so desensitized to the pain he'd be able to get through this no pro-"

*SHLICKRUNCH*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Jack threw his head back and howled out in pain as his big toe was painful sliced off.

It hurt! It really fucking hurt! Why the fuck did it hurt so bad!?

"You look confused Jack."

*SHLICKRUNCH*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jack screamed and moaned from the agony.

"It's thanks to that little needle in your neck. I figured out that since poisons were a onetime deal only for you."

*SCHLICKRUNCH*

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"That I would only need to keep injecting you with a new poison every day!"

*SCHLICKRUNCH*

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHAAAAAAAAAH!"

"And they all have the same effect."

*SCHLICKRUNCH*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH!"

"They increase the level of pain you feel by a hundred times the usual amount. So don't worry." Kane said as he picked up Jacks other foot. "We'll be able to have a lot of fun together for weeks to come!"


	11. Chapter 11 broadcast

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

*ZPD, noon, one week later.*

Sherry sat with Nick and Judy inside one of the offices within the ZPD, it was a fairly big office that some of the officers used when they had been split into teams for big cases, it had a table with a coffee machine and a water dispenser and a T.V. with cable sat in the corner of the room.

It had been a week since Jack had gone missing. Bogo would occasionally appear or send another officer in his stead to report that while they had been searching high and low they had still found nothing.

In the meantime none of the three animals had so much as been allowed near any of the exits.

Nick was playing with his phone, trying to distract himself.

Judy was doing crosswords but wasn't really focused on it

And Sherry just sat in her seat praying the Jack was alright.

It was nearly twelve twenty eight when Nick frowned and began to stare at his phone intently. Sherry and Judy noticed this, curious as to what had suddenly grabbed the foxes full and undivided attention.

He got up and grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. on.

"What is it sweetie?" Judy asked, curious as to why Nick was suddenly channel surfing.

"I just saw something disturbing on a social media website. It said a big event would be playing today at Twelve thirty on channel thirteen. It's got about two million followers and I've got a bad feeling about it."

Judy frowned in confusion. "What has you so worried about it?" She asked as Nick finally got to channel thirteen.

Nick passed his phone over to the girls. "See for yourselves." He answered.

Judy took the phone from him and Sherry looked over her shoulder.

BIG TIME EVENT.

THE CLIPPER MAKES A LIVE APPEARANCE

SEE IT ALL ON CHANNEL THIRTEEN.

It described the air date, other channels it could be viewed on for animals who only had phones or different services but no real description of what the content would be about.

"Wasn't the Clipper supposed to be like Jack? One of those, what do you call them?" Judy asked nervously.

"G.E.O.s" Sherry answered for her, the fear beginning to spread itself inside of her.

'Oh god, please don't let Jack be a part of this.' She thought desperately

They were interrupted as the channel briefly went to static before they were greeted by a hooded masked figure.

At that moment all of Zootopia watched in horrified anticipation as to why one of the most notorious serial killers of their time was making a live presentation of himself on T.V.

"Greetings Zootopia" The Clipper said in a mechanical voice, obviously due to a voice scrambler.

"You may be wondering why I've decided to make myself known, well you see I have with me a very special guest." He moved away from the camera to reveal a bloody and hunched over animal.

'Oh god no.' Sherry thought to herself in horror.

"You see this pitiful animal before you goes by the name Jack, and we happen to share a history together." He said as he walked towards Jack, picking up a bucket and throwing the contents all over him.

Jack stirred and coughed as he tried to get the water out of his mouth. He tried to look around but he was blindfolded.

"Jack, why don't you say hello to the kind citizens of this fair city hmmm?" Kane told him mockingly.

Jack was obviously scared but refused to do as the killer said.

The Clipper sighed as he grabbed the fur on top of Jacks head and yanked it up so he was facing the cameras. "I said. Say. Hello." The Clipper slowly demanded.

Jack gritted his teeth and only managed to whisper. "Fuck yourself."

The Clipper yanked Jacks head back once more before releasing him.

"Oh Jackie, Jackie, Jackie. You really have become an arrogant little shit haven't you? I thought I taught you some manners." The Clipper said condescendingly.

He pulled up a stool and the camera instantly shifted so that it was capturing the view from the right side instead of the front. Obviously there was more than one camera in the room

"Well I'll have to reteach you those manners…. As you sing for the fine animals of this city." The Clipper said as he grabbed Jacks leg and pulled out a pair of large bronze clippers.

Jack tried to pull himself away but the Clipper held firm.

"Now Jack… Sing."

*SCHLICKRUNCH*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" Jack screamed in pain as the first of his toes was chopped off.

The city was in a state of shock, they were witnessing an animal being tortured on live television.

"You know, I planned this to go on all week right? Same time for five hours a day, now you all may be wondering 'how can you make it last so long if you just chop off his fingers and toes!?' Well you're about to find out." The clipper said as he held Jacks leg up in the air.

The horror deepened as within seconds the stump where his toe had been was replaced by a new toe!

"I remember our first four months together Jack, It took nearly twenty minutes for all of your fingers and toes to grow back then, but look how much you've improved! Now we can play together for so much longer now!"

The Clipper moved on to the next toe, and the next, and the next, and the next until he moved on to the other foot. When he was done with the toes on that foot he moved on to Jacks fingers. With each chopped off finger or toe Jack would throw his head back and scream out in absolute agony. The cutting, screaming and sobbing continued for nearly five hours.

The Clipper had cut off the last set of fingers and toes for what must have been the thousandth time.

Sherry had buried her face into Judy's shoulder early on, seeing this horror was too much for her. She withdrew herself from her sister once the screaming had stopped, she dared to glance at the T.V.

Jacks clothes were bloody, his face was covered in sweat, tears, mucus, drool and blood from all the screaming and crying.

Jack sobbed quietly with his head hunched over.

Nick punched the wall he had been leaning against. He was furious, no animal should ever have to go through something so terrible. He pulled out his phone and called Bogo.

"Chief what the hell are our guys doing!? Can't they trace this? What do you mean you can't trace it!?" Nick angrily demanded.

They all turned their attention back to the T.V. as The Clipper appeared behind Jack and began to speak.

"Well done Jack, you sang beautifully. What's more you got to reveal your true self to everyone! And do you know what your true self is?" The Clipper asked tauntingly as he leaned closer to Jack. "A monster, that is what you truly are, no normal being could possibly heal from all this!"

Jack just continued to sob quietly.

"Well ladies and gentlemen that's it for tonight's show! Stay tuned for tomorrows episode of 'Death countdown week.' Clever title right? I'm sure some of you will be able to figure it out easily." The Clipper said mockingly before the Channel went to static.

Kane removed his mask once the cameras stopped airing, he went over to Jack and pulled the needle out his neck. While the I.V. bag contained the poison necessary to make Jack vulnerable it also had nutrients so his healing wouldn't falter. Kane had to be smart about this, giving Jack any spare energy for anything other than healing and he would attempt to fight back.

"That was such a fun time Jack, it's just too bad we only have six days left of it." Kane said before he gathered his tools and walked out of the room.

Jack just sat there sobbing quietly. He was going to die in six days. More than that, he was going to die after experiencing six days of utter hell. The fear he felt was all too familiar, just why the hell did he have to go through all of this? Didn't his life suck enough as it was? It wasn't fair!

Jack was aware of someone else in the room, he prayed Kane hadn't come back for some extra play time.

He knew whoever it was there was getting closer, they stopped right in front of Jack. Before Jack could begin to panic he felt a comforting paw caress his cheek. For reasons he couldn't explain the feeling soothed him. He felt their fingers trail upwards along his face until they stopped at the blindfold.

"Sh-Sherry?" Jacked whispered with hope beginning to fill him.

The person gently pulled the blindfold down. He was still in the same chair but everything had gone…white. The sky was white and billions of unbloomed white flowers filled the area for as far as the eye could see. He looked up at who had pulled down the blindfold, it wasn't Sherry.

Jack stared in wide eyed shock as the last person he ever expected to be here smiled down at him. It wasn't an animal that stood before him it was a human. She smiled at him gently, her brown eyes softening at his surprise. Her long brown hair teased Jacks cheeks as she moved.

"J-J-Jessica?" He asked in confusion.

"Hey Jack, I like the new look." She said playfully.

Jack stared in confusion, this was completely impossible.

"H-how? Wh- Why? But you're!" Jack began.

"Dead, right?" She finished for him. "Not really sure of it myself to be honest, why I'd be here of all the people you know. But here I am, here to see you through this hell." She knelt down in front of him, resting her elbows on his thighs and resting her head in her hands.

"Sorry to say it bud, but you really do look like shit." She said jokingly as she kept that gentle smile on her face.

Jack just kept staring at her with total shock. "This isn't possible, it can't be! I watched as you… How is this possible are you real or did I finally go insane?" Jack demanded.

Jessica looked up to the ceiling as if thinking about how to answer this.

"I guess there is no easy way to explain this. I'm here but I'm not here." The look of confusion on Jacks face meant she'd have to explain in detail. "Ok you know how there are scientists who study brains because we know next to nothing about them?

He nodded.

"Ok well I guess G.E.O.s are a bit more complicated in that regard. High stress and emotional damage can bring something out into the world to act as a… coping mechanism I guess is the best way to put it. Your mind created me, but I'm still here." She finished explaining.

Jack chuckled. "My brain created you? Sorry but psychic powers didn't exactly come with the deal." Jack said bluntly.

Jessica just smiled and shook her head.

"But G.E.O.s have ten times the energy of a normal person, think of the brain subconsciously harnessing that energy to create me, would that make more sense?" She asked hoping it would.

Jack thought about it, if she was a hallucination she shouldn't have been able to touch him, and he shouldn't have been able to feel it. She had also taken his blindfold off.

"Say you're real than… can anyone else see you, and what about this place? Doesn't this scream a bit too much Tokyo ghoul?" Jack asked now curious.

She shook her head but her eyes widened at a realization. "Nope if anyone else was here they'd just see you sitting her silently. But the cameras on the other hand could possibly see me. Also your mind was what created all of this so you'd be the one to answer that." She added in quickly.

Jacks smiled as his heart raced, if during the next session she could give the cops a clue maybe they could find him!

She smiled sadly and shook her head. "Jack I can't read your mind but it's pretty obvious what you're thinking. You don't even know where you are, how do you expect me to know?"

Jacks smile faded as she brought cruel reality into this.

"Hey Jack what's this place?" Jessica asked as he looked up. They were in a living room, a nice T.V. was in an entertainment station while a couch and two chairs faced towards it, the walls were painted sky blue and a grand piano sat in the corner.

"It's my home." Jack answered in awe. 'Or at least it used to be.' He thought.

"Wow look at yourself Jack your human again." Jessica said with a happy tone in her voice. Jack looked at a small mirror hanging on a wall, he was human again. Tall, skinny, white hair and pale skin but his eyes were the same, a special shade of brown that could be mistaken for red on first glance. He couldn't even begin to count the amount of times people had thought he was an albino. He touched his face and realized there was no fur, just skin on skin contact.

He should feel relieved at that, he knew he should but being human wasn't as great a thing as it was made out to be. His thoughts were pulled away when he heard footsteps running toward them.

Three kids ran into the room, two girls and one boy. All three of them had the same color of eyes and rich milk chocolate colored brown hair. One of the girls and the boy started bouncing on the couch, the other girl was getting the remote.

"Come on its starting its starting!" The bouncing little girl stated with excitement.

"Who're the kids?" Jessica asked curiously.

"They're my older twin sisters and… Me, when I was younger." He answered quietly.

"That's you! Oh my god you were so cute!" Jessica cooed at the younger Jack.

"Yeah… I was ten when this happened, a new movie we weren't able to see in theatres finally came out on T.V. and we rushed home from school so we could watch it." Jack smiled at the memory, he had almost forgotten about it. How he and his sisters watched in amazement, it was an animated movie and it was good. They had talked about it for weeks on end after seeing it once.

He missed those days. He watched as his younger self silently watched the movie with childlike innocence, not even aware of the tragic turn his life would take.

They had gone through several of his childhood memories until he found himself back in the chair surrounded by the field of white unbloomed flowers, something was different though, a few of the flowers had bloomed and were various different colors. Jack also realized his body had returned to being that of a cats, Jessica stared at him sadly.

"Times up for now."

As she said that the field of flowers was gone and he was back in the giant room. The door opened and Kane walked in.


	12. Chapter 12 sins and the world

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Hey everyone! So just a quick heads up that this chapter is going to closely resemble episode twelve of Tokyo ghoul. Reason being is I felt such a connection to the scene, that twisted epiphany like moment that I just had to make it similar. I could've done this a few different ways but I thought this was by far the best one so no hating, it's fanfic.**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

For the next five days it was the same thing. Kane would enter, stick the needle in his neck. Kane would greet the city of Zootopia, torture Jack repeatedly for several hours, often using new methods of torture but always cutting off his fingers and toes several hundred times. Kane would finish, pull out the needle, than leave.

Jessica would appear when Kane left and they would explore his old memories together, the good ones, the bad ones, even his time in that hell being experimented on and tortured by Kane when they were human.

During this time the city cried out in outrage that the police were letting a poor animal be cruelly tortured on live television. They demanded to know what the police were doing and if they had made any progress. Even the famous pop singer Gazelle had made a public announcement. She had struck a deal with the police, if anyone could find Jack or give any useful information on his whereabouts to the police she would reward them a million dollars while allowing them to stay anonymous. The number of volunteers that began to search the city tripled with the promise of this reward and several animals began searching. Still they came up with nothing.

Finally it was the sixth day. It went as usual, Kane entered and began to torture Jack on live television but today was different. Before he left Kane made an announcement.

"Good citizens of Zootopia, I realize that you think me a monster. In that you are correct, but I do have my own code of honor. So before the final day of his execution arrives I will keep these cameras on, giving Jack the chance to confess anything he wishes to you. Secrets, regrets, anything on his mind. My followers and I will not watch as a show of respect but do not be fooled to think it is compassion, because come tomorrow at noon he will die." With that Kane left the room without turning the cameras off.

Jack couldn't believe it, Kane had honor? What a load of bullshit.

"Wow, you get a whole nineteen hours between you and the people, how generous." Jessica said from behind Jack, mocking Kane's speech.

For a moment the whole city went quiet, one minute they had seen this poor boy alone and bloody in a room by himself and suddenly he was surrounded by an almost white field of unbloomed flowers, some of them though were in full bloom and were the richest most beautiful array of colors you could imagine.

But the most shocking thing was the animal that had appeared behind him, it had no fur, no animalistic characteristics, could it even be called an animal? It was pale but it's body was covered by modern clothing. A sleeveless white shirt and jeans. The only source of hair on its body was the long brown hair that flowed down from its head.

At the police station Sherry Nick and Judy looked at the screen their mouths collectively hanging open from the shock.

"Haha, yeah…that's so generous." Jack mocked weakly. Today had been really taxing on him, more so then the other five days.

The scenery changed instantly. The white room had been replaced with a dark street, dimly lit by the street lights. Jack stood with Jessica in front of a decently sized house, his house. A rumble sounded through the air, it was about to rain.

Sherry covered her mouth, not only had the scenery changed but so had Jack! He was still wearing the same torn up bloody clothes but he looked entirely different. He was the same as the woman he was standing with. His skin was even paler than the woman's. He had no fur and the only source of hair was the unkept stark white hair on his head.

"So where are we now?" Jessica asked.

"It's my home, it's the night I escaped the lab." Jack replied calmly. He hated this memory more than anything.

They saw a younger Jack running down the street, he looked to be about thirteen or fourteen at this point. He was wearing a torn up black hoodie and pants that were so torn up they looked more like shorts, he was also barefoot. The younger Jack stopped in front of the older Jack and Jessica, looking at the same thing they were, his home.

He ran up the steps two at a time, when he got to the door he tried to open it but it was locked so he began to pound on the door vigorously. He stopped as soon as he heard footsteps. The door clicked and a man opened the door. The man looked like he was an even older version of Jack minus the white hair. He was wearing black pants and a white shirt. He stared down at the younger Jack in shock.

"D-Dad! It's me, it's Jack." Jack said nervously hoping his father would remember him.

The man's face went from surprise to anger, causing the younger Jack to flinch in response.

"Dad it's me! Jack! I-I'm sorry I didn't come back home, even when you told me to but-"

"You are not my Jack." The man said fiercely.

He tried to slam the door but Jack was able to hold it open. He looked inside and saw his mother, hiding behind her was his sisters. They looked scared, maybe it was because dad was angry.

"I'm sorry! I won't be late again! Please let me in!" Jack nearly screamed. "Mom, Katie, Annie!" He looked at them pleading. They stepped back in fear and that's when Jack realized, they were afraid of him.

His father pushed him back and he fell down the steps. It had started to rain heavily and Jack was soaked within seconds.

"I've seen the news, I know what you are! You are not my son. You're a freak, a monster!" His father shouted angrily before slamming the door.

The younger Jack just stared at the doorway where his father had been. He had wanted to see his family so bad, to tell them how much he missed them and loved them. But they had rejected him, called him a monster.

"I'm not a monster!" Jack screamed out. "I'm not…" He began to sob violently for several minutes until he picked himself up and walked away.

"So that's what you meant when you said you were strained from your family." Jessica stated sadly.

Jack gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. It always made him angry thinking about this night but to see it again, it made him want to march up to his old house and beat the shit out of his father.

"I'm not the monster, he was. Who the hell abandons a scared child? Especially their own son?" Jack asked in outrage. "Who cares that I was different, I never asked for any of it, I never asked to be this freak that can heal from anything and has to fight to live!" Jack poured all his outrage out until the scene changed again.

They were high up on the rooftop of a building and they saw the still soaked younger Jack on the ledge.

"What were you planning to do?" Jessica asked as younger Jack stepped off the edge.

"Die." Jack calmly stated. He walked towards the edge and looked down. Younger Jack lay in a pool of blood, his right arm was twisted funny and bones were sticking out of his left leg. "Unfortunately I didn't. I got back up thirty minutes later, healed but still broken in some places and dragged myself off to find a place to sleep." Jack explained, a small hint of sadness underlying his otherwise calm voice.

The scene shifted and Jacks heart warmed when he recognized the familiar street.

The younger Jack was dragging himself down a back street, walking between houses and their parked cars. It was several months after his first suicide attempt and since then he'd been in his fair share of fights. This was after an extremely bad fight that left him pretty banged up. Young Jack was panting from the effort of trying to carry his broken body, his opponents had injured him badly enough that his healing was taking its sweet time to finish up. Finally he collapsed onto his knees before he fell forward onto the hard pavement. For several long minutes there was nothing until someone came out from one of the driveways, he checked Jack to see if he was alive before carrying him inside.

"Who was that?" Jessica asked.

The scenery shifted, they were inside the living room of a small house. It had a very Japanese feel to it due to the many decorations. There were Calligraphy scrolls on the walls with beautiful kanji. Two ceramic Geisha idols stood on a shelf, above them on the top shelf was a set of katanas. There were several other ornaments and decorations in the room but Jack failed to recall what they were named.

The younger Jack was laying in the living room on top of a futon. He had a cloth over his head and looked to be asleep. He suddenly woke up and checked his body, surprised to see that he was alright. He looked around the room surprised until a short almost portly Japanese man entered the room, he was holding a trey with two cups of tea on it. He knelt down on the floor, close enough to hand Jack some tea but far enough away to respect his space. The younger Jack accepted the drink and took a sip. He made a face of disgust. The old man gave a small laugh.

"Tea, made from the herbs of my home village. Taste awful but heal the body quickly." He joked. His voice was a combination of slightly broken English and Japanese accent.

"You never answered my question." Jessica said interrupting Jacks fond memory.

Jack looked at the old man, tears began to gather in his eyes.

"He was my Sensei. He found me after my first attempt and looked after me for a time." Jack laughed as he recalled a fond memory. "I remember when I asked for his name. He waved his hand and said 'Bah! Name makes me sound like old man! Call me Sensei' the way he said it had me laughing for a while but that's what I called him. He was my Sensei, my teacher for almost half a year." Jack explained, recalling the happy times and lessons he had learned.

"He seems like a good man." Jessica stated simply.

The scene changed, they were inside a dojo, Both Jack and Sensei were wearing Gi. Jack smiled as he saw his younger self tugging at the uncomfortable training garments.

"This was after sensei found out what I was, I had gone out one day to pick up some groceries and some G.E.O.s that recognized me attacked me. I was able to fight them off for the most part but then they surprised me and I got the shit kicked out of me. Sensei came to my rescue, I'm amazed that this one old man managed to scare away two G.E.O.s by himself, armed with only an umbrella." Jack took a breath. "I still had my armaments out and was terrified when sensei showed up, I thought he would do what my dad did and call me a monster but you wanna know what he did?" He asked turning to Jessica.

"What did he do?" She asked.

Jack laughed. "He went right up to me, even with my armaments out and everything and he grabbed me by the shoulders, shaking me as he spoke, asking me several times if I was hurt or if I was ok. He looked so concerned and worried that it took me a few minutes to calm him down and explain that I was fine and that I'd heal."

The memory continued to play out in front of them, sensei was armed with a bokuto, a wooden training sword. Jack had his bone armaments out and began to attack Sensei but none of his attacks got through and he had received several whacks to the head. Sensei didn't care what Jack was, as far as he was concerned Jack was just Jack. But he refused to let Jack go out alone again until he trained up a bit, hence why they were in Sensei's dojo, and why jack was getting the shit beaten out of him by an old man with a wooden sword.

"Training went on for months, he didn't teach me any techniques since he figured I should learn my own method of fighting. The only way I was going to do that was from experience. So every day for three months straight we went down into his Dojo and he beat the crap out of me with that little sword. But I learned a lot because of it and can honestly say that if I hadn't been taught by sensei I'd probably be dead by now."

The memory shifted, Jacks heart began to ache as he realized what this was.

Young Jack was walking towards the house, carrying two bags of groceries, Sensei had rushed him out of the house and told him to pick up some ingredients for dinner, Jack thought it was strange how he had been practically pushed out the door but didn't think much of it afterwards.

When he walked through the door he dropped the bags on the floor. The house was a disaster, furniture was knocked over, ornaments were broken. "Sensei!" He screamed as he rushed through the house to find his teacher.

He ran into the living room and saw that it had the most damage. Everything was practically destroyed, streamers and popped balloons scattered across the room, a smushed cake was on the floor and three feet away from it was Sensei, bone shards sticking out of his chest and bleeding.

Young Jack had rushed over to his sensei, the shards were beginning to dissolve and he knew his teacher would bleed out. Remembering the first aid he had learned Jack grabbed a nearby cloth , he held his sensei up with one arm and compressed the wound.

"Sensei!" Young Jack raised his voice, tears spilling down his face.

His sensei slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Jack sadly. He was alive! He began to cough up blood and Jack realized he didn't have time.

"Sensei, I've gotta call you and ambulance." He got up to quickly grab the phone but his sensei grabbed his arm and held firm.

His sensei smiled weakly "J-Jack s-sorry for the m-mess." He said shakily.

"I'll clean it up later just hold on!" Jack screamed through tears.

"t-they came for y-you, left t-this." Sensei held up his shaking hand, in it was a piece of paper. "S-said find them t-t-there." He coughed and blood spilled out of his mouth.

"Sensei you need help!" Jack said tearfully.

The old man just smiled up at Jack. "You've gotten s-s-so big boy!" He grabbed Jacks head and shook rigorously as he talked, it surprised him how much force his sensei was able to put into it.

"You got smart head, don't r-rush in a-a-angry! Use head when f-f-fighting!" His sensei demanded.

"Police, hands in the air!"

Young Jack turned around to see two police officers standing behind him, guns drawn. One was a short but muscular woman, the other was a tall intimidating beast of a man.

"Please help him!" Jack cried out. The two officers realized Jack was compressing the wound. The female officer knelt down beside Jack and told him they were calling the paramedics. The male officer used his radio calling for an ambulance and the crime analysis unit.

"Sensei the paramedics are on the way please hold on!" Jack pleaded desperately.

Sensei shook his head and pointed to a painting on the wall.

"Y-You find money in there! T-Take it Jack. Live!" He said fiercely

Jack shook his head, he didn't want any money, he just wanted his sensei to live!

His sensei looked up at him and smiled a single tear falling down the side of his face. "Y-you like grandson I never had. S-so proud! So…proud." With that sensei expelled his last breath, his hand, which had still been holding Jacks head, fell to the ground limply. He had passed away.

"No. NO!" Jack screamed out in pain and outrage. The two police officers tried to drag him away from his sensei telling him he was gone and to wait outside. It took the both of them to drag Jack outside where he fell to the ground and cried out his pain.

The memory went by in a blur, more officers arrived, they investigated the whole house while the two officers that had first arrived sat there and asked Jack questions. It was the first in a long series of lies he had told. Jack told them he was just a street kid who the old man took a liking to. He helped him with chores, running errands and doing other odd jobs and the two became friends.

Sensei said it would be a good idea if they went with this story in hopes that Jack would be protected.

After several hours the police let him go but before they left the male officer came forward, he was holding something in his hands. "It looks like these were meant for you." He handed the objects to the young Jack. One was a thick brown envelope. The other object was a small box wrapped in paper, birthday cakes decorated the paper. Under the bow was an envelope.

"Are you going to be ok? Do you need a ride somewhere?" The male officer asked young Jack. Young Jack wiped his face of tears and shook his head.

The two officers hesitated, thinking maybe they should take the young boy somewhere safe but decided that he just wanted to be alone.

After the last of the squad cars left Jack sat on the ground and stared at the objects he'd been handed. He looked over the box first, It had been a long time since he had gotten a gift like this before. He decided to open it to see what was inside. Inside the box was a small silk bag with a thick black string attached to it, obviously meant to be worn as a necklace. It was navy blue and lined with gold.

One side of the small bad had a white box with kanji embroiled into it. He recognized them as 'Luck' and 'Happiness'.

Opening the envelope he pulled out a blank card. Five twenty dollar bills fell out when he opened it. He didn't care about the money what mattered was the writing inside the card.

'Jackie boy! I know it may not be much but I thought you would like these. Use the money however you want but be wise in your decision. Don't go buying lots of junk food, no need to ruin your appetite before dinner haha! The bag is a more personal gift, I made these when I was younger for those I consider family. It goes without saying that this is the first one I've made in a very long time! Keep it on you, it'll keep you safe and bring you lots of luck! Jack it's been a very long time since I've been able to celebrate a family member's birthday and I hope it's a good one for you.

Best wishes on your birthday

Sensei.'

Jack held the card and bag in his hands as he cried quietly. He had completely forgotten that it was his birthday, but sensei had remembered. More than that, he was excited to celebrate it with Jack because he was family.

"So that's the reason why you never wanted to celebrate your birthday, why you never even told us the date." Jessica said in understanding.

Jack nodded, this was one of the most painful memories of his life, Sensei had brought him in, treated him like family.

And he was dead because of Jack.

Since then Jack had hated his birthday and never wanted to celebrate it again.

Young Jack sat there crying to himself for so long that he had forgotten about the brown envelope. Once he had wiped his tears he decided to open it. Inside were stacks of bills. He pulled them out and realized they were all hundreds, there had to be thousands here! He thought back and recalled how sensei was pointing to the painting in the living room telling him to take the money.

Take the money and live.

Young Jack had stopped crying. He had no more tears now, only a burning rage that refused to be quenched. He ran back into the house to grab his backpack, he threw all money he had and the card inside but when he held the silk bag in his hand he decided to wrap it around his neck instead.

It was his sensei's final gift to him and he'd wear it with pride.

"What did you do next?" Jessica asked Jack.

"I rented a hotel room for a few days. I counted the money, there was nearly sixty thousand dollars so I didn't need to worry about it. The piece of paper sensei had given me had been an address and time with the message 'we'll be waiting.' It was the next day at midnight so I heeded sensei's words. I used my head. I planned and came up with a strategy, I was pissed and angry as hell but I knew I couldn't fight with rage, sensei's death would be in vain otherwise." Jack explained.

Jessica examined him. "Did you lose the bag or something? Now that I think about it I've never seen you actually wear it."

Jack pointed to his chest.

"It's right here." He said simply.

"… In your heart?" She asked confused, thinking he was speaking metaphorically.

"No, wrapped in plastic and tied to one of my ribs with metal wire." He explained.

She blinked several times before shaking your head. "That's…crazy." She stated

Jack shrugged "Didn't want to lose it."

More memories played out it showed him attacking the bastards that had killed his sensei, they were part of a drug operation and thought killing the triple armament user would make their name known and feared. Big mistake.

Jack had used everything he had learned from sensei. All the experience and countless hours of sparring had paid off.

He slaughtered them mercilessly.

Their leader was still alive by the time he had finished he was begging Jack to let him go but Jack refused. When the bastard tried to fight back Jack pinned him down and ate his armament. It was the second time he had cannibalized. He even explained to the leader why he was doing it, that it could make him stronger if he did. Unfortunately one of the fucker's goons was still alive and managed to escape before Jack could catch him.

After that G.E.O. cannibalization had skyrocketed. And Jack was to blame.

The memory shifted again, it was raining and Jack was sitting on the street freezing his ass off. He had heard rumors of a G.E.O. that was causing trouble and wanted to investigate.

"I remember this!" Jessica exclaimed.

Sure she did, Jack was about to give up and go home until he realized someone was standing in front of him holding an umbrella, she was younger at the time and her brown hair was in a pixie cut but it was still Jessica.

She asked him questions, trying to make conversation. Wondering what this white haired boy was doing out in the rain all by himself getting soaked.

Afterwards they ran into each other more and more frequently and became friends. She had introduced him to another friend of hers.

Jack was wary of Steven at first but realized he was a really nice guy and they soon became good friends.

The memories shifted frequently as fond memories of the three together played out in front of Jack and Jessica. Eventually they found out he was a G.E.O and while it scared them at first they soon thought it was pretty cool thinking it was similar to Tokyo ghoul.

He even remembered the day they brought him over to Stevens and binge watched both seasons. They couldn't watch the last two episodes of season one because it caused Jack to trigger and he freaked out badly. After he had calmed down they explained what happened in the last episode, even showed him the few parts that wouldn't cause him to trigger.

It was because of the similarity that Jessica had decided to make Jack a mask, thinking it would be cool, it would also help if other G.E.O.s couldn't tell who he was by recognizing his face.

"Those were the days." Jessica stated.

"Yeah… so why the fuck did it all have to go wrong?" No sooner had Jack said those words the memory changed again. Younger Jack looked to be about fifteen, almost sixteen now and was running towards a construction site. Steven had gotten a text from Jessica saying she was in trouble. Jack went on ahead of Steven hoping he could make it.

When he got there it was too late.

Standing over Jessica, his bone tail still covered in blood was a figure in an Oni mask.

"NOOOOOO!" Young Jack shouted out enraged. He had released his own armament but the bastard ran off to quickly.

He ran over to Jessica and found that she was dead. Pierced right through the heart.

Steven made it there in time to see Jack cradling her body, howling out in pain and sorrow. Steven made Jack run away, giving him a twenty minute head start before he called the police.

A few days later Steven visited Jack, Jack couldn't go to the funeral since he had just narrowly avoided suspicion. If the police found out he was a G.E.O. they would throw him in jail without a trail. But even more then that was the fact that Jack wouldn't be able to stand seeing her family in so much pain and grief. Steven said he didn't blame Jack at all but for the time being he wanted nothing to do with G.E.O.s he just wanted to mourn his friend. Jack respected his wish even if it did tear his heart in two.

Before Steven left though he gave Jack a package, it was the mask Jessica had decided to make for him, she had already finished it before she died.

It looked like a leather version of an insane asylum patients mask. There was something along the bottom of the mask on the jawline to make it look like bones. Where the mouth was supposed to be there were several thin bars, he also realized the bars could easily detach as a single piece. He had a quick laugh to himself when he saw it, may as well add an eyepatch to it!

His laughter quickly died as his grief overcame him again.

He had now lost everything important to him. His family, his teacher, his friends.

Everything was gone now.

Jack decided he didn't care anymore. He hated this world and the cruelty it gave him, what little kindness he received punished those who gave it to him, he had had enough! He would hunt down all those G.E.O.s and feast on them until he was so strong he would never lose anyone again.

The memories of the past few years after that played out. It showed Jack fighting, eating and killing. Taking jobs that involved hunting down other G.E.O.s or disbanding gangs of them. Jacks memories showed his several fights with Ogre, including their last fight in that world with Jack finally knocking him into a construction site and impaling him on several iron bars.

The irony that his best friend's killer was killed by him in a construction site was not lost on Jack.

After that Jack had come to a horrible realization that he was becoming the monster everyone thought he was, that his family had thought he was! He decided he didn't want to fight anymore he just wanted to live his life peacefully.

God how he wished that it was so simple. But no, he kept getting targeted, finding groups that were selling the serum, even the police raiding any safe havens. He kept finding all these bullshit things that dragged him back into the void of pointless violence. How many times had he tried to kill himself to escape it all? Dozens of times probably. When the skyscrapers didn't work he had tried other methods, hanging himself, starvation, bleeding out.

Hell he had even taken a gun to his head, but all he had was an empty gun by the end of it.

As the violent images and suicide attempts played out in front of him Jack tried to close his eyes and ignore it but he couldn't since it would start playing in his head over and over and over and over and over and over and over AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER

"STOP IT I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT ANYMORE!" He screamed out.

They were back in the field of flowers now Jessica stood in front of him as he was a cat again and still chained to the chair. Jack realized that more of the flowers had started blooming, it was only a small amount compared to the billions surrounding them but it was more color then he had imagined. He didn't care though, he was so angry and hurt.

"Why did you have to show me all of this? Why did you have to drag up the past!?" Jack angrily demanded of her.

Jessica smiled at him sadly. "For your own good, to make you realize something important, and also, to take back something valuable you lost along the way. After all the eating, all that fighting and surviving those suicide attempts here we are now." Jessica stated flatly. "Tell me Jack, did you get stronger?" She asked.

Jack began to shake and quietly sob as the memories were freshly burned into his mind.

"…No, I just became what they all thought I was." He choked out.

"Tell me Jack what do you want? From the bottom of your heart what do you want more than anything? I want to hear it." Jessica asked him.

Jack thought about it, he knew the answer but it was somewhere in the deepest parts of his mind and heart, whenever he thought he had come close he realized he was wrong. After what seemed like an eternity he was about to give up when he realized it

"I…I want to live." He whispered quietly, as the realization hit him a thousand different emotions began welling up inside of him.

"Say it louder Jack! What do you want!" She demanded fiercely.

"I WANT TO LIVE!" Jack screamed out, releasing all those welling up emotions, like a dam that finally breaks from too much water pressure.

"Will you live even if it's painful?"

"EVEN IF IT'S PAINFUL!"

"Even if you're rejected all over again?"

"EVEN IF I'M REJECTED."

"Even if you become a monster and an outcast again?"

"WHATEVER IT TAKES! I JUST WANT TO LIVE! I WANT TO FIND PEACE! I WANT TO BE HAPPY! I WANT TO BE LOVED! I JUST WANT TO LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!" Jack screamed out.

By the end of it he was sobbing violently. He had finally realized he had just wanted to live. His emotions overwhelmed him and all he could do was cry.

He felt Jessica wrap her arms around his neck, one of her hands pulling his head close in the embrace.

"Good boy Jack. You finally realized it." She whispered to him in praise. She pulled back and gently held his tear stained face in her hands.

"You finally understood what it means to want to live! And with that you got your true emotions back, not these tip of the iceberg remnants you thought were real but all of your emotions and feelings!" She praised him happily.

She released her hands from his face and gestured to the field around them. Several hundreds of flowers had bloomed.

"That's what these flowers were here for Jack, why you had to experience those memories again. The flowers represent your emotions and feelings, and the memories helped you make them bloom again. And to truly change you needed them back. But you haven't gotten them all back yet." She turned to face him again. "You need to work for the rest. Can you do that I wonder?"

Jack had stopped his sobbing and he replied in an eerily calm voice. "If I need to fight again, so be it." He answered.

Several more flowers bloomed around him.

"If Kane has his way this whole city will burn to the ground." She stated calmly.

"I won't let him." Jack said.

More flowers bloomed, red, green, yellow, orange, blue, and pink. Different shades of different colors.

"Those two officers you met Nick and Judy right? They'll get dragged into this as well." She continued.

"Anyone who touches them will feel my wrath." He stated calmly.

"And what about Sherry? They probably figured out how close you two are. She'll be targeted for sure."

"I won't let them near her. Anyone who tries will be torn apart." He said anger rising in his voice.

Hundreds of flowers bloomed at the mention of Sherry.

"Jack… you know what you need to do, you saw it before. Remember episode twelve?" Jessica asked. She was smiling but her eyes were filled with sadness.

Yeah he knew. He had caught her reference to Tokyo ghoul and what it meant.

Somehow Jack managed to break the chains, he pinned Jessica to the ground by her wrists. Several of the flowers began to bloom around them.

"You're just something created by my mind, you're not entirely real, but you can still give me energy." Jack stated calmly.

She smiled. "That's right Jack, that's the other reason why I'm here. But tell me something. Is it wrong for you to want to live?"

Several tears fell on Jessica's face. Jack had begun to cry again.

"I'm not wrong. What's wrong… is this fucked up world!" He stated angrily.

All the flowers had started to bloom now, creating an array of thousands of different colors.

"Good answer Jack." Jessica closed her eyes as she said her last words.

Jack viciously began to devour her, he tore into her pale skin and ripped at the flesh underneath. With every bite he felt himself gain energy. He continued this until he felt that he was filled to the brim with energy. Jack examined the damage he had done, there was almost nothing left of her upper body, the only things that were still intact were her arms, legs and head.

She was somehow still alive, she smiled at him and gently touched his cheek for the last time before she exploded into a storm of flower pedals. Jack looked down at his paws. They were bloody but the most surprising fact was that the red stood out amongst his now white fur.

"Thank you Jessica, I'm ready now." He whispered as he offered her a final prayer.

The whole city had stopped what it was doing, everything was closed or stopped. Anywhere there was a T.V. you would find several animals surrounding it, watching as one boys sad and painful life played out before their very eyes. But as that boy screamed out his declaration to live they felt something. Hope, they hoped that whatever he had just gone through was enough to give him the strength to fight back and live.


	13. Chapter 13 and now we say goodbye

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

When Jacks life began to play itself out, Sherry was determined to see it through until its very end. She wanted to know everything he had been through. She wanted to see all those painful things so that even if he was still scared of her rejecting him she could confidently tell him she'd stand by him. She was so happy that he had met people but was crushed when they had been taken away from him. Her heart soared as he declared his resolve to live. She watched in horror and understanding as he ate his friend and his fur turned white. She knew that after all of this he would still be in so much pain and wanted to be there for him. She hoped that he would live.

Sherry was broken away from her thoughts by the arrival of Bogo. He was in a swat uniform, carrying guns, a briefcase and weapons she couldn't even begin to identify.

"Good news. Since that damn broadcast has been playing for so long an anonymous hacker was finally able to determine its origin. After searching through records and the mention of a man named Kane on the broadcast we were able to determine the ownership and believe it's reliable. I'm sending half of the force there to take these fuckers down." Bogo emphasized his words by holding up his gun and cocking it loudly.

"Sir, how do you plan to do that? Tranquilizers don't work." Judy pointed out.

Bogo lifted the gun and shot at a nearby table. The bullet destroyed the table and released a large electric shock. He grinned at the surprised animals. "Arms unit came up with these babies and I plan to make full use of them on these sickos. I'm leaving a squad with you in the event they try anything funny."

He placed the brief case on a still good table.

"I'm also leaving these with you, two of the new electric guns, one for each. It's already loaded and you have two back up clips. Hopefully you won't need to use them." With that Chief Bogo promptly left and a group of six officers entered the room.

Nick and Judy opened the brief case, inside were two handguns and four clips. They holstered the guns to their sides and placed the spare clips on their belts. They thought it was crazy how chief Bogo managed to have these made in the short two weeks but they weren't going to complain. They could finally fight back if the situation called for it.

Judy turned to her sister, she wasn't smiling but she could tell from the hope in her little sisters eyes that she was happy.

"They'll bring him back Sherry, you'll see." Judy said giving a comforting smile and

placing a paw on her shoulder.

Sherry nodded and gave a small smile.

The tender moment was ruined though when two of the windows broke. Officers didn't have time to react as they were hit with several bone shards. The officers that had been hit were thrown back from the force of impact while the remaining officers ducked for cover and began firing at the two intruders. The animal in the demonic mask, Ogre, Grabbed Sherry.

"I found yooooou." He sang sadistically.

Sherry didn't have time to scream as she felt something painfully pierce her neck and fell unconscious. Ogre discarded the needle and held the limp bunny in his arms while he giggled sadistically.

Judy cried out in rage as she aimed her gun at the animal. She would not let this monster take her sister! Judy felt something swiftly slice the top of her paw open, it also knocked her gun out of her grasp. She turned to the source of the attack and saw it was the tall lioness from the video, this time she was wearing a bird mask.

"Let's go Ogre!" The lioness yelled as she deflected the gun fire.

Ogre threw Sherry over his shoulder as they jumped out the window.

"NOO!" Judy angrily called out as they ran off with her little sister. She sat there dumbstruck. That monster had her sister! Before she could let the panic take over she mentally slapped herself. She tore off a piece of her sleeve and wrapped it around her paw to stop the bleeding. Nick was calling in for back up. Judy picked up her gun and grabbed Nick. She turned to the officers, luckily they had come prepared and were all wearing stab proof vests.

"If anyone can still move than get up! We're moving out." She yelled furiously.

None of the officers thought twice, they nodded their heads and quickly followed the two smaller officers as they ran out the building and into the squad cars. They immediately turned on their sirens.

Judy quickly grabbed the patrol cars radio. "Bogo, this is Hopps, two of the animals just took Sherry." She yelled into the radio.

"What!? How the hell did they manage that?" He yelled back.

"I don't know, I have a suspicion that they're headed in the same direction as you we need a location!"

"Understood, we're heading towards the old SaintHoofs memorial hospital in Tundra town, that's where we picked up the signal."

"Roger that!" She handed the radio to Nick who relayed the information to other officers, Judy pressed harder on the gas and swerved through the late night traffic as she made her way towards Tundra town.

In her three years of law enforcement Judy had been involved in her share of dangerous cases, even ones that required live ammunition! To her credit she had perfect aim and could disarm her targets. She had never killed another animal in the line of duty. But if that had to change then so be it! She wasn't going to let this bastard or any of his cohorts hurt her sister, even if it meant she had to kill every single one of them.

Ogre was in a state of ecstasy, he had captured Asylums woman! His loins trembled as he thought of all the things he would do to her, it made him salivate as he thought about it.

The fucker had broken half the bones in his entire body and it had taken nearly two weeks and a lot of painful bone readjustments for the damage to finally heal. Now he was going to take his revenge. He was still recovering so half way through their return trip Mockingbird had to start carrying the bunny.

As him and mockingbird exited the sewers they had used to escape in, his excitement grew more and more. He couldn't wait to start enjoying his prize. It all came crashing down as the warning alarm started to ring. Were they under attack? Several of their own began to frantically run through the hallways preparing for battle. As they tried to find the source of the disturbance they ran into Beast. The giant animal, a panther, grabbed Ogre by his neck and pinned him to the wall.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING IDIOT!" He roared furiously in Ogres confused face.

"MORE THAN HALF OF THE POLICE FORCE IS AT OUR DOORSTEP ARMED TO THE FUCKING TEETH, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" Beast roared again as he contemplated killing Ogre right there and then.

"That's impossible! We ran through the sewers and took the underground entrance! There's no way they could have followed us." Mockingbird stated defensively.

Beast looked over to the Lioness. He despised Ogre but he held a deep respect for Mockingbird. She actually obeyed orders and did things right, she didn't need to be babysat. Beast released his death grip on Ogres neck allowing the pitiful animal to breathe again. Gasping for air he rubbed his sore neck, checking to see if it had been crushed.

"H-how did they find us!?" Ogre coughed out. "We only used the sewers when going through the city and there aren't any cameras down there!"

Beast motioned them to follow him, they made their way to the third floor and carefully peeked out of one of the windows. There was an army of police officers in front of the hospital with several more arriving by the second. They had guns, and not those pathetic tranquilizer guns, these looked like the real deal. They were carrying other weapons, Beast had an extensive knowledge on modern weapons and seeing some of these meant bad news.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Beast angrily shouted as he realized what kind of weaponry the police had.

Ogre and Mockingbird looked at him confused. He stared at the two animals and rolled his eyes, knowing they knew next to nothing on high-tech weapons.

"Those bastards aren't just carrying live ammunition, they're armed to their fucking teeth in specialty weapons. Electric stun grenades, high powered Tasers, Shock cables, hell I think I see one or two electric blades down there! These guys are carrying electricity based weapons with enough juice to light up this city for a year!" The panther explained to the two animals.

The realization sank in instantly. If they got hit enough times by weapons like those they were fucked.

Mockingbird felt the bunny stir in her arm, she was waking up now of all times?

"Hate to add more shit to the pot but our little captive is waking up." She stated firmly.

Ogre and Beast turned to see the bunny under her arm was beginning to stir. Ogre grabbed her and started to exit the room.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Beast angrily demanded.

Ogre turned back and lifted the bunny up slightly. "I'm going to inject her with a serum and hide her somewhere so I can have my playtime." He answered menacingly. Before Beast or Mockingbird could protest he ran off.

"I really hope he gets himself killed." Mockingbird growled in annoyance.

"I hope so to." Beast agreed.

But they didn't have time to think about that, they had some Police to kill.

Kane sat in his office contemplating his next course of action. He honestly didn't think the police would ever find this place but that didn't mean he wasn't prepared for the possibility. Since his fuck up with Jack nearly five years ago he decided to always have a backup plan in the event things went bad, not leaving things to chance ever again.

As his soldiers scrambled to take down the police he knew he'd have to go out there and deal some serious damage. The only one you could count on to get the job done right was yourself and he intended to make sure things went as planned. But before that he needed to take care of one last piece of unfinished business.

He exited his office and made his way down the halls. He knew he had said he'd give Jack until noon tomorrow but with things as they were he couldn't let the opportunity slip through his fingers. If the police succeeded he'd lose everything, including his chance to kill the little prick.

As he stood in front of the Operating theatre door he began to put on his mask when he realized what was the point? The police had probably figured out who he was and his face would be known by everyone. Rather than let it be shown in some article in the newspaper he may as well take the chance so his face would strike fear into the hearts of every animal in this city.

He opened the door and to his surprise and delight there sat Jack. Hunched over, still chained up, with fur now as white as snow. He couldn't help but smile, the pressure must have gotten to the bastard if his fur had turned white.

He calmly walked forward until he was standing in front of Jack who didn't so much as stir or make a single noise.

"Well Jack, it's been fun. But unfortunately the police are about to hit this place hard and when that happens it'll be a bloody fight. I can't just let them waltz right in here and take you from me so your time has been cut short." Kane grinned hoping the little prick would start begging for his life, unfortunately he didn't stir.

Time to add some salt into the festering wounds.

"You know, I've been keeping track of you since you got here, I just knew it was you. I know every animal you've met. Every friend you've made. Speaking of which what are those two police officers names again? Nick and Judy… Yeah that's them. They're my targets now, along with that little bunny you've been screwing. Every friend you've made is going to find themselves in this chair." Kane gloated, hoping to get one final reaction.

Jack stirred slightly and Kane could have sworn he said something.

"What was that Jack? I couldn't hear you?" Kane said mockingly. He moved closer to Jack to hear better. Jack was saying something but it was still just a mumble.

"Some final words Jackie?" Kane said as he leaned his head closer towards Jacks.

"I…..said." Jack hoarsely whispered.

The loud sounds of cracking filled the room as Jack lunged forward.

"Fuck off." Jack growled fiercely.

Before Kane could back away he felt Jack sink his teeth into his shoulder. He cried out in pain as Jack quickly tore a large chunk of flesh out of his shoulder. The little fucker had tricked him! He brought out his muscle armament tail and brought it down on Jack. The sound of metal clanging and wood breaking filled the room. Kane thought he had crushed Jack but when he moved his tail he realized that Jack was on the other side of the room.

Neither of the animals thought of it or even realized it but the cameras were still broadcasting, the whole city watching in anticipation at this new turn of events. Animals either cheered or stared in horror as they watched Jack begin his counter attack.

Jack rolled his shoulders and tightened his muscles so he could reattach his dislocated shoulders.

*Munch, crunch, chew, chew, crunch. Gulp*

Kane stared at Jack in horror as he wiped the blood off his face with his arm.

"YOU FUCKING ATE THAT!?" Kane demanded furiously.

"Yeah, you taste disgusting, it's just like a moldy steak that's been sitting in vomit for a week." Jack stated calmly.

Jack looked over to Kane and knew that he had enraged the large animal. Good, he wanted him mad.

"You piece of shit!" Kane snarled as he shot several shards of hardened muscle at Jack. Jack dodged them by jumping in the air. He tried to bring his foot down on Kane's head but Kane managed to grab it. Kane was about to throw him but Jack was too quick, he began twisting his body around before kicking his heel into the left side of Kane's neck. Kane went flying and hit the ground hard. Coughing violently as he grabbed his neck to check the damage. He looked over and was shocked to see Jack standing there with his right leg twisted and mangled. Jack had broken his own leg just to get a hit on Kane.

Jack looked down at his leg as it twisted itself back into place, the torn flesh was instantly healed and the only sign that it had ever been broken were patches of blood that matted the snow white fur.

Jack ignored Kane and walked over to Kane's instrument table. On it was his muzzle mask. He took a second to put the mask on before he faced Kane whose face was a mixture of shock, anger and confusion.

"You'll have to try harder if you think something like that would hurt me." Jack mockingly told Kane.

Kane felt the rage in him boil over and he began to attack Jack viciously.

"YOU WILL NOT WIN AGAIN, I'M THE VICTOR THIS TIME DO YOU HEAR THAT? ME! ME! MEEEEE!" Kane screamed in absolute fury as he continued his assault on Jack.

Jack simply moved out of the way, avoiding every attack like it was nothing, he moved directly below Kane and delivered a powerful uppercut which snapped the lions head back. Jack wasn't done, he jumped up so he was on Kane's back, using the chains still attached to his wrist shackles to strangle him. Kane fell to his knees as he tried to get Jack off of him. He resorted to using Muscle shards again and sent them out through his back. They instantly made contact with Jack who simply jumped off. He began to pull the shards of hardened muscle out of his chest and stomach dropping them harmlessly to the floor.

Kane was gasping for air. He realized Jack wasn't attacking him. It was like he was waiting for him to recover, Jack hadn't even brought out any of his armaments yet! It was like this was just a game to him. The thought enraged Kane, how dare this little shit not take him seriously! Kane decided they had played these games for too long.

Kane's muscle armament began to expand and wrap itself around his right arm, it extended past his paw and quickly took shape. From his elbow all the way to its tip the armament formed a giant curved blade. He charged Jack and began to slice at him furiously. Jack danced around the blade, always ducking and dodging it at the right moment. Kane raised his arm and brought the blade down, it stuck into the ground but had missed Jack. Jack landed on top of the blade and ran up Kane's arm. Kane swiped at him with his free arm but Jack was too quick, he jumped enough to dodge and back handed Kane with a closed fist. Kane's head snapped to the left but Jack didn't stop, he jumped down and punched Kane in the stomach sending him flying into a cluster of the old machines lining the walls.

Kane struggled to get back up. He had lost a lot of energy, and he had taken a lot of damage. It wasn't looking good for him.

Jack began to crack his fingers as he stared at Kane. Why had he always been afraid of this pitiful bastard? Kane was cruel yes but he was weak and feeble compared to Jack.

Jack decided to stop playing around and end this. He brought out his three armaments as a single tail. Kane growled at him and they charged each other. The exchange was short, they clashed several times within a few short seconds, backed away and charged again. Jack expertly maneuvered his tail to block Kane's blade while dealing damage to him. Eventually Jack saw an opening and tore Kane's arm right off. The room was briefly filled with the sound of Kane's cry of pain. Jack whipped his tail at Kane and sent him flying towards another wall. When the dust cleared Kane lay motionless on the ground, rubble covering his unmoving body.

Jack walked towards Kane and kicked him in the face. The lion didn't stir or so much as grunt, he was totally unconscious. Jack pulled him out of the rubble and noticed that Kane's armament was still partially active. He positioned himself on top of Kane.

"You wanted to kill me and hurt the ones I love… So it's fair that as the winner I get to eat you instead." Jack stated calmly and began to eat Kane's armament. He quickly tore into the muscle and began to chew with a vengeance. It still tasted the same as it had five years ago.

Absolutely fucking disgusting.

But he had strengthened his resolve. With every bite, every tear, every swallow of flesh he knew he would need to eat more and more to get stronger, even if it isolated him.

Even if he became a monster. He would devour Kane so he could live.

After Jack had finished he began to walk away but a thought occurred to him. He had left Kane for dead before yet here he was. He had thrown Jack back into hell, all because Jack left him.

He refused to make the same mistake.

He used his tail to cut Kane's head right off of his body. While Kane's head flew through the air Jack separated his tail into three individual tails and stabbed Kane's head before tearing it apart.

The mushy disgusting remains of Kane's head scattered across the room and Jack breathed a sigh of relief. He was free.

"Now I'm rid of you forever. Goodbye Kane, I hope you burn in hell." Jack said triumphantly as he walked out of the room and closed the door, never to return.


	14. Chapter 14 saviour and conflict

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

Nick ducked behind the door of his cruiser as several shards of what looked like hardened blood pierced through the door.

"This is so unfair!" Nick shouted as he stood up and shot one of the hooded animals right in the head. Nicks instructors would be proud. He was the best shot in his class but they burned it into his brain that there was a huge difference between a piece of motionless paper and a live moving animal.

Nick fired several more shots, each hitting several more animals. How many of these guys were there!? The hooded animals were coming out in droves and they never seemed to end. He guessed there must be a thousand different animals.

'A thousand super freaks versus two hundred regular cops. Yeah this is bad.' He thought to himself darkly.

It didn't help that Judy was nowhere to be seen. He had told her they'd move out together but the stupid bunny didn't listen! He couldn't blame her, if it was Judy or his sister that had been captured he'd be charging in there and would fight the devil himself if that was what it took. He was brought back to reality as bone shards flew past his face, one grazing his cheek. He cursed as he readied himself for another round.

Judy had managed to sneak inside the building, she was able to avoid the large hooded animals due to her small size but it was only a matter of time until one of them spotted her. As if God wanted to test her with that she turned a corner and nearly ran into one of the hooded animals. He was about to call out to others but training and reflex took over, she quickly raised her gun and shot the animal right in between the eyes.

Judy's heart raced. Oh god, she had just killed another animal! Her stomach turned and threatened to release the contents of her dinner but she kept it down. Thinking of her sister and how she had resolved herself to get her back even if it meant she had to kill. She'd deal with the psychological damage after her sister was safe and out of this hell hole.

Ogre had brought the bunny into one of the lab rooms. He found it unsettling how big these rooms were, as if it was the perfect place to fight. He loved a good fight no doubt about it but never in what should be a safe haven for him it just felt… dirty.

After searching through the various syringes he found the one he was looking for. For the past two weeks of his recovery he'd been on one of the computers going through the various serums they had to find the perfect one to use on the bunny. He now held it in his hands. It was similar to Asylums or Jacks whatever you wanted to call him at this point, it focused more on healing and regeneration rather than increasing attributes. He knew this was the perfect one to use on the bunny since she would be able to last so much longer with it.

Sherry's head felt like it had been hit with a brick. Her head was throbbing so bad she thought it would explode any second. Reluctantly she opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry at first making out a shadowy figure in front of her. She placed her paws on an icy hard surface, it felt like tile. Trying to sit herself up she found that she had no strength so she focused on clearing her vision. As she blinked her eyes several times her vision began to focus and clear up. She looked at the figure once again who had now turned to face her, she felt a pit in her stomach. In front of her was the freak from the video, Ogre or whatever his name was. Panic consumed her as she tried desperately to stand back up. Ogre saw her stirring and grabbed her arm.

"No! Let me go you freak!" She screamed hitting his arm with her fist. He laughed at her attempt.

"Oh no, no, no, no, little bunny. You see, you and me are going to be getting very intimately acquainted." Ogre said with that sickening sadistic tone in his voice.

Sherry's mind flashed back to the video when he explained to Jack all the things he'd do to her. Sherry somehow found the strength and began to hit him but he merely laughed it off.

"See this?" Ogre said as he held up a syringe. "It's the same stuff they put in me and your little boyfriend. This one is similar to his, focuses more on the healing aspect… and I'm going to inject you with it."

Sherry's panic increased, she tried to pull her arm away, trying desperately to get away. She didn't want this! She couldn't help but think of all the terrible things that would be done to her if she was injected. But no matter how much she struggle and threw her fists Ogre kept her arm steady and prepared to inject her.

She wanted to cry, she wanted someone to save her!

As if someone had read her mind Sherry saw several bone shards imbed themselves all over Ogres side. He cried out in pain and dropped the syringe, breaking it. Before she knew it she was whisked off the ground and flew through the air near the door.

"WHO THE FU-" Ogre began screaming until he saw who it was. "Jaaaaaack." He growled slowly and angrily. Jack responded by firing several more bone shards and ran out the door. He couldn't fight with Sherry like this. Once he made some distance he began to walk, searching for an exit they could take.

Sherry looked up as their pace slowed and sure enough it was Jack. She had originally thought that when his fur had turned white during the live broadcast it had been some kind of trick.

She was wrong.

Jack stood there with Sherry in his arms bridal style, with stark white fur and the muzzle mask he had made. Against his torn up black clothing he looked ethereal, almost eerie in his calm presence. He looked down at her, he looked calm but she could see the shock and rage blazing in his eyes.

When Jack had caught Sherry's scent he thought it was a mistake but as he got closer he knew she must've been here, either kidnapped or trying to find him. When he saw Ogre about to inject her it took every ounce of Jacks will power to keep himself from tearing the bastard apart right in front of Sherry.

"Hey Sherry… Sorry I didn't make it home." He said apologetically.

Sherry laid her head against his shoulder and inhaled his scent. He was filthy, he stank of sweat, blood and just plain horridness but underneath all that she smelled his natural spicy scent and it calmed her.

"You should be you idiot, I was so worried about you." She choked out trying hard not to cry.

"Sherry!" Jack and Sherry turned to the source of the voice, it was Judy. Jack was honestly surprised by her appearance. She was carrying a hand gun that looked far more deadly than the tranq guns they usually carried, and her clothing was also covered in blood but had no visible injuries to match the blood splatters. He realized instantly that she had gotten her hands bloody just to get to her sister. It made him admire her determination and resolution.

"Oh god Jack!" Judy exclaimed as she covered her mouth with a paw. "Your fur…So everything that happened on the broadcast…was real?"

Jack frowned at that until he remembered that Jessica said the cameras could possibly pick up on her appearance and the surroundings. He went cold at that thought.

"I have to ask… What did you see on that final broadcast?" He asked as he looked at Sherry and Judy.

Sherry gripped his shirt and answered for them. "We saw everything. Your parents, your sensei… all the way to you eating your friend and your fur changing."

Jack took a deep breath to calm himself. It was extremely difficult considering if they saw the broadcast than that meant Kane was telling the truth when he said that he'd share his pain with the whole city. And if they saw all of his memories then they knew everything….

Fuck that was just perfect.

Sherry saw the conflict in his eyes and weakly raised her paw to his face, gently caressing it. He flinched at first but quickly understood what she was doing. Damn it she was so soft and gentle.

"Jack, I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that." She said sympathetically as she continued to stroke his cheek. He turned away from her hand.

"Why don't you hate me?" He asked. If she did things would be so much easier.

"Because I can't. You did things that I'll admit weren't normal or morally right, and some were just down right cruel. But you were just scared alone and in so much pain, you lost so much and it's how you managed to cope with it all. You show shame and regret for your actions which means you acknowledge that they were wrong. If you were remorseless and enjoyed it than it would be a different story but you aren't. How could I ever hate you for just trying to live?" She explained, gripping his shirt tighter never wanting to let go.

Jack turned to look at her again. Her big blue eyes held no lies, they weren't condescending or full of malice. They were sad and full of sympathy, sympathy meant for him. It was the strangest thing he hadn't felt this way since his Sensei or Jessica and Steven, it just felt like he was home.

They broke eye contact as soon as Judy loudly cleared her throat.

"Hate to break up the tender moment here guys but if you haven't noticed we're practically in the middle of a warzone and I think I heard that Ogre guy screaming pretty angrily." Judy said in a worried, rushed tone.

Shit she was right, if Ogre found them they were fucked. Jack knew Judy was armed and ready to kill but Sherry couldn't even stand, and he was sure she didn't even know how to fight. Jack had to think quickly. At the end of the hallway was a fairly large window and he had an idea. It was a crazy idea yes but it could work.

"Either of you afraid of heights?" Jack asked but didn't bother waiting for an answer as he readjusted Sherry so she was over his right shoulder and picked up Judy carrying her under his left arm. He began to run full force towards the window. Both of the girls screamed as they realized what he was about to do but he ignored it. Just before he was within inches of the window he quickly jumped while twisting his body and maneuvered the girls so he had his arms wrapped around them to his chest while his back faced the window. The window shattered from the momentum of his sprint and they flew through the air for several seconds before they began to fall. They were on the fourth floor and it was a long way down. Jack brought out three bone tails and dug them into the building hoping to slow their descent. A few heart pounding seconds later they were dangling a few feet above the snow covered ground. Jack pulled his bone tails out of the wall and landed safely on the ground.

He turned his head to the sound of gun fire and fighting. He wrapped the bone tails around them to give the girls some protection as he ran towards the fighting. As he turned the corner he saw that it was practically a war zone. Hooded animals and officers were locked in combat while some lay on the ground either dead or defeated. Jack prayed the one officer he was looking for was among the fighting.

As he quickly surveyed the fighting he spotted the Officer he was looking for. Nick was behind a cruiser door occasionally standing to quickly fire off some very well aimed shots. As Nick crouched down again he briefly glanced in their direction, he did a double take as he realized he wasn't seeing things.

Jack dashed towards the cruiser hoping to avoid any conflict. Luck was on his side as he jumped over the car door and landed right beside Nick, he released Judy first then handed Sherry over to her.

Nick gave him his signature sly smile. "Buddy you look like shit." He said jokingly.

Jack smiled sarcastically. "Like you're all fresh and clean cut" He playfully mocked Nick. Nick had a few bleeding cuts along his face and arms, his uniform had some blood splatter but otherwise he looked alright. Jack stared at him seriously.

"Get them out of here." He demanded.

Nick nodded fiercely, grabbing Jacks shoulder and squeezing it quickly before he got the two bunnies into the cruiser. The cruiser backed up and screeched as Nick swerved the vehicle and took off.

"Where the hell is Wilde going!?" Someone shouted angrily.

Jack saw that it was Bogo. He walked up to the Buffalo "He's getting Sherry and Judy the hell out of here." He answered.

Bogo glanced at Jack and did a double take the look of shock on his face was priceless. "You're Jack right? How the hell did you get out of there?" Bogo asked in bewilderment.

"I killed Kane." Jack answered bluntly.

Bogo stared at Jack for what felt like ages. This small animal who had been tortured and starved over the last two weeks had managed to kill one of the most notorious serial killers that Zootopia had ever known.

"When we get out of this and I get a full explanation you may just have a job." Bogo stated as he pulled a spare clip out of his belt and reloaded his rifle.

"Noted." Jack responded as the two animals marched forward. The air around them was dense and heavy, Some officers backed away as the two animals marched towards the chaos in front of them.

Bogo fired several shots while Jack used his blood armament to fire thin blood shards. Several of the hooded animals quickly fell from their onslaught. They continued for several minutes allowing the remaining officers the chance to advance and take down more of the hooded animals.

Jack covered Bogo from several armament shards while the buffalo reloaded. Once he was done reloading Bogo opened fire. Soon enough they had cleared the hospitals entrance as the dwindling hooded animals retreated within the hospital.

"Advance!" Bogo ordered as the animals retreated. His officers charged in and opened fire on any remaining enemies. Bogo and Jack entered the front lobby and were met with the worst duo. Before them stood Beast and Mockingbird.

"Shit, get your men to fall back!" Jack ordered Bogo.

Bogo relayed Jacks order but refused to budge himself.

"I suggest you leave, these two are dangerous." Jack suggested to Bogo.

Bogo let out an aggressive snort. "Shut up and tell me what we're dealing with" Bogo said as he denied Jacks request.

"The big guy there is beast. Former mercenary. Uses brute strength and muscle armament. Nice guy actually, he's got a code of morals and follows orders well. If he wasn't our opponent you'd probably consider taking him on your force.

Bogo nodded as he took in this information. "And the other?" He asked as he gestured towards the masked lioness.

"Mockingbird. Quick, deadly and will tear you apart before you can even react. Uses blood tails as whips to slice you apart. I worked with both of them a couple of times."

Bogo raised his brow questioningly at that last bit of info. "Should I ask what went wrong?"

"Money, jobs gone wrong, threatening removal of vital body parts of the male anatomy." Jack stated simply.

Bogo shivered at that last one. "In that case you take the bird, I've got the Beast."

"Beast is the one who threatened the removal of said body part." Jack stated quickly thinking Bogo should have that bit of info first.

"Because you seemed like you weren't going to use it but always thought with it." Beast called from the other side of the room while Mockingbird tried to hold back laughter.

"Oh come on! It was one time when I was sixteen! She was hot what did you expect me to do when she flashed her cleavage!?" Jack retorted annoyed that Beast brought that up.

Beast chuckled and Mockingbird was bent over laughing.

"Oh god! I remember when she got all close to you and you thought you were about to get some later… and she stabbed you between the ribs! The look on your face was priceless!" Mockingbird laughed as she recalled the memory which was forever burned into her brain.

Even Bogo was trying to hold back his laughter at this point.

Jack threw his arms up in frustration. "Oh come on! I was Sixteen years old! I wasn't experienced with that kind of advance!" He said as heat crawled up his face at the old memory.

"I'm glad Sherry isn't here to hear all of this, or Nick. They'd be laughing about this forever." Jack said with embarrassment in his voice.

Bogo burst out laughing, once he had calmed down he turned to Jack. "Hate to break it to you, but my radio has been on the whole time and if they're still in the cruiser then they heard it all."

Jack smacked his head with his paw. "And with my luck they heard everything."

"Yep! Loud and clear!" Nicks voice came from Bogos radio, the sound of the two bunnies laughing in the background.

Oh of-fucking-course. That's it, he was beating these two within an inch of their lives.

All laughter ceased as the three G.E.O.s brought out there armaments and Bogo pulled out a short sword.

Jack eyed the short sword. "Didn't know police were allowed to carry those."

Bogo smirked. "Drastic measures." He said before pressing a button and the sword lit up, electricity crackled and hummed off the blade. It was probably a few volts off from being a lightsaber.

Jacks eyes went wide. "I've seen some shit in my life… but that is probably the most bad-ass." Jack said in awe.

Beast and Mockingbird even looked impressed.

Bogo took a stance and everyone began to focus on their opponent. Bogo faced Beast and Jack faced Mockingbird. Jack hoped the chief would live through this.

Both pairs charged eachother. Bogo blocked Beasts armament which resembled a giant three sided mace covering his paw while Jack deflected Mockingbirds blood whip with his own blood tail.

Jack focused on his fight with Mockingbird hoping that Bogo could handle himself. He shot several blood shards at Mockingbird who deflected them with her whip. Jack had learned from teaming up with Mockingbird that distance was vital if you wanted to survive her attacks. He brought out his tail and kept his shards ready to fire. This would be tricky.

Bogo was almost caught off guard when he went against Beast. For a big guy Beast was a lot faster than he would have thought, but then again so was he. Bogo parried the mace looking armament and immediately went in for a stab. He only managed to nick the side of Beasts ribs but since his sword was filled with enough electricity to fry a Christmas turkey it had caused a fair amount of damage. Beast retaliated by swinging his armament down leaving a crater of broken tiles and rubble. Bogo had managed to avoid the attack and began to slash at Beast.

Jack was having trouble, Mockingbird was reading his attacks and had deflected all of his blood shards. Patches of fur were matted with blood from healed over wounds she had dealt. Jack backed off and decided on a new approach. He used his tail to maneuver around her. He fired at the same time but that was to distract her from his true goal. He kept picking up momentum and soon he was barely a blur. He could tell Mockingbird had started to lose track of him from the way she frantically searched for him. Jack decided now was the time, he charged her with all the momentum he had gathered and crashed into her right sight. She was sent flying through the wall and into one of the next rooms. He heard her groan weakly and knew that she was done.

Jack turned his attention to Bogo and Beasts fight. Beast had sparks of electricity flying off of him randomly and was breathing heavily. He had obviously taken some serious damage. Bogo had several gashes along his arms, torso and shoulders but he stood strong. Beast charged and Bogo threw his sword right into Beasts armament. Beast hesitated for a second, that one second was all Bogo needed to pull out a small remote and press the switch. Beast roared in pain as electricity coursed through his body and sparks flew off of him. When the surge had finally ceased he began to walk forward, stumble, than finally collapsed to the floor.

Jack stared wide eyed at Beast. "What the hell did you do?" Jack asked completely bewildered as to what had just happened.

Bogo held up the switch. "Releases all the swords electricity at once, completely destroys the battery beyond repair, but I think I'll manage without it at this point."

Jack surveyed the area and realized they had destroyed a fair amount of the lobbey, but what caught his attention most was Ogre standing on the second floor which oversaw the lobby. He quickly turned tail and ran. Jack began to chase him until Bogo grabbed his shoulder.

"I have to stop him!" Jack shouted as he shoved Bogos hoof off of him.

"With what energy? You look completely drained and I know you need energy to use those armaments of yours. Fight another day when you're at full strength, I have a feeling he's not going anywhere." Bogo stated fiercely

Jack gritted his teeth. "That's the biggest problem." He muttered. Once Ogre found a hunting ground he stuck to it until he was overpowered completely. In this case Zootopia was his hunting grounds and he wasn't going to give up without a long bloody fight.

Jack left the clean up to the rest of the police and swat teams. Bogo got him in a cruiser and told the officer to deliver Jack to the station so he could eat, rest and prepare to explain himself.


	15. Chapter 15 promise

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Hey guys!**

 **So here we are at the end of part one! But before we jump right into part two we'll be going through part 1.5 first! Just a time skip and such it'll make sense when I post it. And if any of you are curious about how long part 1.5 and 2 are going to be I'd say a few chapters for 1.5 and still working on part 2 but it's a lot more content in part 2! It's as long as part 1 and I'm still writing it and not even close to finished, but that being said the updates will stay pretty constant as a result.**

 **Now that all being said enjoy!**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

As the officer escorted Jack into the station he asked if he could find out where Sherry was. He had to see her and make sure she was ok. The officer called Nick and found that they were on the second floor in conference room three, the police officer yelled as Jack ran through the station until he finally made it up the stairs and stood in front of the conference room door. He gulped nervously hoping Sherry was safe. As he opened the door he saw Sherry with her arms wrapped around Judy and crying. As soon as she saw Jack she broke the hug and walked towards him.

The distance between them was probably two feet but Jack felt like she was farther way. He had gotten her mixed up in all this, she had gone through what must have been the most terrifying experience of her life. What the hell could he possibly say to her to let her know how sorry he was?

Just as he opened his mouth to speak she ran into him and kissed him. It started out as an innocent kiss but quickly turned passionate. He could feel her pulling his shirt as she tightened her grip. He wrapped his arms around her and lost himself in that one moment. They broke the kiss to breath and just stared at each other in silence.

Jack licked his lips, savoring her lingering taste. "There is nothing I could possibly say that could describe how sorry I am." His voice weighed down with regret.

Sherry shook her head at him. "It wasn't your fault. I'm just glad we're still alive." She offered him a smile before she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Jack wanted to stay in this moment forever but the moment was interrupted by her giggling. "You really need a shower, and a change of clothes." Sherry whispered into his ear.

Jack felt heat crawl up his face and asked if there was a private shower anywhere. Apparently they did have a private shower in the event witnesses needed to stay in the station for long periods of time.

He fiddled with the handle until he found the perfect temperature. He felt relaxed when the hot water hit his sore and tired body. Jack would never take a shower for granted ever again.

He heard the door opened but immediately relaxed when he heard Sherry's voice. "Hey Jack I've got a spare change of clothes here for you."

"Thanks I really appreciate it." Jack responded gratefully. He heard the door closed but realized Sherry hadn't left. He was wondering what she was doing until he heard a zipper and the sound of clothes rustling.

"Sherry?" He asked confused. She peaked her head through the curtain.

"Make room." She giggled as she entered the shower, now completely naked.

He gave her a sly smile. "Missed me that much huh? Can't even shower alone."

She giggled before her smile faded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight. "I really did miss you, so, so, so much." She whispered into his ear. She sounded relieved, sad and tired all at once.

He wrapped his arms around her body. He had missed her to. More than she could ever imagine. They just stood there content with each other as the water from the shower head continued to spray them. Sherry eventually pulled away, just enough so she could caress his cheek as she looked into his eyes.

"Your furs all white. You're going to stand out like a sore thumb." She laughed tiredly.

Jack smiled and gently nuzzled his cheek into her paw. "I'm used to it, I was more surprised by the fact my fur had color when I came here."

She stared at him sadly. "I miss the colors, why did it go white?" She asked curiously.

Jack shrugged. "Something called Marie Antoinette syndrome, I think it's when you go through so much stress that it kills the pigments in your fur."

She nodded and nuzzled her head into his chest, her ears drooped as she did. She was so happy to have him back safe and sound but what would happen next? The whole city knew about him and his kind. How would he be treated?

They were interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Jack you ok in there? It's been nearly thirty minutes." Nick called from the other side of the door.

"Uhh, yeah, just trying to really get the clumps out of my fur." He replied.

"And I'm sure Sherry's helping you oh so much." Nick laughed from the other side of the door. Sherry glared angrily in the direction of the door and stuck her tongue out, Jack tried to stifle his laughter at her childish gesture. Her ear perked up and she sighed in relief.

"Ok he's finally gone." She huffed in annoyance.

"Why so mad? You're only trying to help." He smiled slyly at her as he repeated Nicks words.

A slow seductive smile spread across her face. "Oh don't worry about that, I intend to help."

It was another thirty minutes before they left the shower.

Several hours later Jack had finally given his full statement to Chief Bogo. How he was from another world and had no idea how he'd gotten here. His past, the enemies they had faced. He told him everything since there was no point in hiding it. Bogo promised no charges would be pressed against Jack as he had been acting out in the cities interest and in self defense. Once Jack exited the interrogation room he and Sherry were escorted to a safe house by Nick and Judy.

For the next three weeks the four animals stayed in the safe house just relaxing. After the first night Sherry began sleeping with Jack as he was starting to have really bad nightmares that had him waking up screaming. He would cry as she embraced him until they fell asleep again. On the fifth day of the fourth week they were visited by an unexpected guest.

The four animals sat in the living room as Chief Bogo and two other officers stood behind the Mayor of Zootopia, Mayor Lionheart.

"So you're Jack!" He said excitedly as he extended his paw. Jack shook his paw still confused as to why the Mayor was here.

"When I heard your tragic story from the Chief here I felt I needed to do something in order to make life for you here much easier! So I had my office make special preparations!" The Mayor handed Jack a piece of paper. It looked like an application form. Basically put your full name, date of birth, age, and other bits of personal information into the blank areas.

Jack stared at the Mayor even more confused. "I'm sorry, I don't understand what this is exactly." Jack said honestly.

The Mayor gave a hearty laugh. "That's so we know what to put on your birth certificate, medical care card, passport, bankcard, credit card, future driver's license or any license for that matter."

Jack stared at the Mayor wide eyed and mouth hanging open with shock.

"You're giving me identification?" Jack asked unable to believe it.

"Of course! Can't exactly have you wandering around unable to find decent work just because you're missing a few minor details now can we? Just for the record these will work anywhere you go. It's not exclusive to Zootopia it'll just say that you were born here. We'll fill in the other details like the hospital you were born at and education and whatnot."

Jack stared at the paper in amazement, this one little piece of paper would let him live as a regular person in this world.

"I… I don't even know where to begin to say thank you." Jack said in quiet amazement at the generosity he was just handed.

The Mayor took Jacks paws and smiled at him, the airs of a politician and charisma faded away instantly. "I may be a politician after votes and hoping to stay in office for a long time to come, but I'm also an animal who knows when to do the right thing for the right reasons." He patted Jacks paw and got up to leave. "One of my secretaries will stop by to grab the forms whenever you're done with them so we can begin creating an identity for you, we'll drop them off the next day after you give it to her." With that the Mayor and two officers left. Chief Bogo stayed behind.

"In case you were wondering I had almost nothing to do with the decision behind this, I told him your full story and he came up with it on his own." Bogo said as he stared at Jack. One little paper had lit up this kid's world.

"I can officially exist here." Jack whispered in amazement.

Sherry squeezed his shoulder, he wasn't smiling but she could tell his heart was about to explode from how much happiness he was feeling.

Jack immediately grabbed a pen and started to write until he looked at the form. He needed a full name. There was no chance in hell he was going to use his old last name and he still hadn't thought of a new one.

"What do I do for a last name?" He turned to Sherry.

She thought about it and started giggling at the name she had come up with.

"How about Jack Snowfur? Your fur is white as snow and it's the best I've got." She giggled at the silly name she had just thought of, there was no way he would use it!

She noticed he had begun to write it down. "Jack! I was kidding! We can think of a better one." She said as she tried to stop him.

"No, you came up with it so it's perfect." He replied simply continuing to write the name.

Her heart warmed as he said that, he could say the sweetest of things that made her warm and fuzzy.

By the time he was finished writing he had used all the information he knew about himself and checked the date to make sure it matched up with his age. The only difference between his information from his world and this one was the name.

Jack Nicolas Julian Snowfur.

The animals frowned at the name.

"What kind of a name is that? And why is my name in there?" Nick asked puzzled.

"Well Nicolas is your full name, Julian is a male name equivalent to Judy and Snowfur is the name Sherry thought of, it also starts with an S just like her name." Jack explained to the animals.

All the animals smiled in embarrassment, they never thought Jack would honor them in such a way and it touched them deeply.

Within two days Jack was sitting on the couch with Sherry as they kept staring at the simple pieces of plastic and paper that officially made him a citizen of this world, he had to take a picture for his passport but that was the only thing he needed to do once he had given them the document.

"How does it feel to be official?" Sherry asked as she nuzzled against him.

Jack shook his head still in amazement. "I feel like this is a dream and that I'll wake up any second now."

She kissed his cheek and playfully threw herself on top of him. "I can guarantee that this isn't a dream." She said as she lay on top of him and cuddled him.

He held her for what seemed like eternity, he had been thinking about something a lot over the past few weeks and he felt like Sherry should be the first to know.

"Sherry there's something I need to tell you." Jack said as he held her tighter.

She looked at him with concern, he always brought up something bad when he said that.

"I'm thinking of leaving Zootopia."

"WHAT!?" her scream nearly destroyed his eardrums.

"Why would you want to leave!? You finally got I.D. You can get your own place and Bogo has a job all lined up for you!" She said frantically listing the reasons why he needed to stay. "Don't you want to stay?" With me, she kept those last two words to herself.

Jack sat up and held her paws in her hands. "Sherry I love this city. It's shown me nothing but kindness, minus the people from my world but small details." He pulled a paw away briefly to wave dismissively. "I've thought long and hard about this. I've only seen this city but there's so much of this world out there that I haven't seen yet. When I was living in my world I only stayed in the one city. I want to explore and learn more about this world. I just feel like I need to do this. It's like… I need to do some soul searching." He stared into her eyes as he said every word.

Sherry could tell that he had taken a great amount of time and consideration into this, she honestly didn't want him to go but she couldn't stop him either. It would be wrong to keep him from doing something he felt he needed to do. She gripped his paws tight. "When would you come back?" She asked.

"I don't know, it could be months or even years. But there is one thing I promise." Jack said as he cupped her cheek with his paws. "This is my home and I'm coming back no matter what."

She closed her eyes and smiled against the warmth of his paws, he could be selfish but he knew the words to make things right. "You'd better come back. While you're gone I'm going to make myself stronger, learn how to fight so jerks like Ogre can't hurt me anymore. If you don't come back I'm going to punch you." Sherry said as she teasingly punched his shoulder.

He pulled her in for a hug. "You'd have the full right to, right in the nose!" He laughed.

It took a couple of weeks but Jack had made the proper arrangements. He had explained to Nick and Judy the same things he had told Sherry, they were against it at first but eventually understood his reasons for doing so. He had gone back to the motel and Madison practically crushed him with her hugging and tears. She had seen everything on T.V. and had been just as worried as Sherry and everyone else. After he had calmed her down and they talked for a bit, he explained he had come to pick up his stuff and that he was leaving the city for a while, but that'd he'd come back eventually. She accepted his decision and wished him the best, promising him a room whenever he needed it.

Jack stopped by the pawnshop and greeted the bear who helped him on his first night. Chris had pulled him into a giant bear hug glad to see the young man was alright. They had talked for hours until Jack told him of his intentions to leave. Chris wished him well and gave him a list of places he should visit. Jack had also gone to personally thank Gazelle, who he had learned had set up the reward that helped find him in time. She had offered to buy him a home in Zootopia as a sort of gift and gesture of friendship. He had to pass on it but he had heard she was a pop star and would love to see her live sometime, she gave him lifetime VIP passes to her shows and to bring any friends he wanted with him.

His last two stops were the most difficult He stopped at the mayor's office first and said that he was grateful for the citizenship but that he was leaving for a while. The mayor actually took it very well, he didn't want Jack to feel pressured into staying and that he'd always have a home in Zootopia. His last stop was Chief Bogo. Bogo wanted Jack to stay and to do the police training, hoping to make him the lead officer in a special unit he and the mayor were going to create to help against G.E.O. threats. Jack took a lot of time to explain his reasons and Bogo finally accepted it after Jack had made sure to ensure the Chief wasn't going in blind with his new unit. He wrote everything he knew about armaments, various serums and their effects, how to handle them and several G.E.O.s that could have potentially crossed over as well. When he had finished writing all of it down Jack had created a five hundred page book. The chief accepted it graciously and reminded Jack that the moment he came back he could start training. Jack accepted that offer.

Two weeks of planning later Jack was at the train station ready to head to a different city. He wanted to keep it quiet so the only ones to send him off were Bogo, Nick, Judy, Madison, Chris and of course Sherry. He denied any form of money they tried to give him saying he had deposited all of his money into a bank account and had gotten a credit card so he was already set.

Jack did accept one gift though. Sherry had made him a necklace it was a thick cord attached to a metal pendant, on the side was a switch, when he pressed it the pendant opened up to reveal a picture she had taken of the two during their weeks of relaxation. She also gave him another picture. It was a selfie she had taken of them, they were cuddled together on the couch with their cheeks pressed together with big goofy grins on their faces. He placed it carefully in the front pocket of his shirt right over his heart.

Sherry pulled him in for a quick kiss before she hugged him.

"You better stay safe." She said hugging him tighter

"I will, stay out of trouble." He kissed her forehead and noticed the train had arrived. He took one last look at the animals who had come to see him off. They all waved and shouted encouragement, best wishes and warnings to be careful.

Jack got on the train and waved the whole time through the window until it left the station and they were out of sight. He sat in a seat looking out the window as the city grew smaller and smaller. It was weird, he thought landing in this world would be difficult and just as cruel as his own world but he had been wrong. Yes there was cruelty but more than that there was kindness, kindness he never thought he would know. And as the city soon fell out of sight he couldn't help but feel homesick already. Jack smiled in spite of that, because he knew he'd return one day.


	16. Chapter 16 five years

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **And here we go ladies and gentlemen part 1.5! enjoy the read and try not to be to shocked by anything haha**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

*5 years later bunny burrow*

"Daaaaaad! Come on wake up they're almost here!" A young white and grey furred fox cub, who was no older than eight years of age, whined as he tried to wake his sleeping father. The fox cub growled in annoyance when he saw his father groan and cover himself with the sheets.

"five mur minets." He grumbled from under the sheets.

The fox cub was not having it, he got on his fathers bed and jumped on top of his father, knowing it was the only way to get him out of bed when he was like this.

Jack groaned as the fox cub landed on his stomach.

"Wake uuuuup! They're going to be here soon!" The fox cub continued to whine.

Jack turned his head to the night stand and saw his alarm clock read 10:30am. He groaned as he pulled himself out of bed.

"Adrian Snowfur I swear one day you're going to know the true value of sleeping in, and when that day comes I'm waking you up extra early every morning!" Jack said as he grabbed the cub and began to tickle him, the fox squealed with laughter at his father's relentless tickling. They were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"They're here they're here they're here!" Adrian screamed as he ran out of his father's room and down the stairs. Jack smiled and shook his head at his son's excitement.

When he had set out five years prior he honestly did not think becoming a father would be part of his adventures. Life was strange that way but he wouldn't have traded it for anything else.

He had taken the fox cub in over two years ago when he had found the poor guy abandoned on the street in a city that Jack was passing through. After going to the police he had found out the boy's mother was a hooker and drug addict. She had abandoned him and left without a trace. When Jack met with the young boy afterwards and looked into his big green scared eyes his heart had stopped. He saw the same pain and loneliness he had felt when his own family had abandoned him and he knew he couldn't leave this poor boy himself.

At first Adrian was incredibly shy. He barely talked, and he always seemed nervous and scared. He also had some health issues and the city air wasn't really helping so Jack moved them to country side in a town called Bunny burrow. After a lot expensive therapy, talking and patience on both parts the young boy began to open up to Jack, eventually he had started to call Jack 'Dad' and it made his heart melt every time the cub did. Now over two years later the young fox was a healthy, happy and energetic eight year old who loved to drive his father crazy!

"Come on dad!" He heard his son calling from downstairs.

Jack shook his head. "I'll be right there kiddo!" He shouted.

He grabbed a white t-shirt, navy blue and black plaid shirt and a pair of jeans. Before he left the room he stopped and grabbed the silver pendant off of his nightstand. He smiled as he rubbed the silver pendant with his thumb.

"She's in for a major shock when I meet her again." Jack muttered to himself trying to imagine the face Sherry would make once she met Adrian. But that meant he'd have to go back to the city and he didn't know when that would be. Becoming a father meant he had to put Adrian's best interests before his own. Jack knew that and had fully accepted the fact when he had adopted Adrian, knowing Sherry would understand.

Jack came down the stairs and was greeted by the site of a tiny bunny girl around Adrian's age wearing a white shirt and overalls and pulling Adrian's arm.

"Casey don't pull on Adrian like that it's rude." A female bunny stern fully told her young daughter.

"But mooooom I wanna gooooo!" The tiny bunny whined.

The mother was about to say something until she saw Jack.

"Jack! Oh good to see you." She pulled Jack in for a hug. He patted her back gently as he returned the hug.

"Good to see you to Sharon, thanks for taking Adrian on such short notice."

"Oh it's no problem sweetie, I've done it a thousand times before I'll do it a thousand times more." She laughed.

Jack picked up the tiny bunny and she squealed in delight as he spun her in the air. "Casey are you being a good girl for your mama?" Jack asked playfully.

She nodded her head vigorously while Sharon smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Ok you two let's get moving! We're going to stop at home, go to the park than we'll get ourselves a treat!" Sharon said to excite the two young children.

They walked to Sharon's truck but Adrian stopped, ran back to the house and planted a kiss on Jacks cheek. Adrian gave him a quick hug before he ran back to Sharon's truck. "Bye dad! Love you!" The fox cub yelled as he opened the door.

"Love you too, be good for Aunty Sharon!" Jack yelled back as he smiled and waved.

Jack stayed on the patio of his home until the truck was far enough down the dirt road before he made his way into the house and into the kitchen. He started his new coffee machine and inhaled the smell of freshly brewed coffee. He took a sip of the life giving liquid and let out sigh of content. He looked at the wall clock and saw that he still had about an hour to spare until he needed to be at his boss's farm. Jack usually had weekends off but about one or two Saturdays of the month one of the employees would either quite or call in sick so he was the go to guy to covering their deliveries. This time around one of the guys had come down with a really bad case of hay fever and he wasn't doing so great.

He didn't mind taking the short notice shifts, his boss had done a lot for him and it felt like he was returning the favor, plus he got paid double whenever he took the shift and it was only four hours of work so it worked out nicely. And unlike his usual work days he wasn't up at unholy-fuck-no-o'clock in the morning, he was able to sleep in. Well he slept in as much as any dad could until his son made him wake up or wanted to eat something other than cereal for breakfast.

As he sipped his coffee he reached for his pendant again. He had the front engraved a few years ago.

"Never forget."

He rubbed the pendant with his thumb. It was something he did everyday whenever he was lost in thought. Whenever he rubbed it he wondered how Sherry was doing and if she was ok.

If she missed him at all.

*Zootopia five days ago Tundra town*

"Zig this is Zag, target is gaining distance do you copy, over!" An animal wearing a specially made, state of the art, black body armor suit shouted into his headset. He leapt over the rooftops in pursuit of the renegade G.E.O.

"Zag this is Zig, me and roadrunner are in hot pursuit on ground, target is in sight, over" The animal heard the reply in his headset. "Ok now more fucking around!" The animal roared as he increased his speed and pulled his gun out of its holster.

"Zag! This is Energizer Bunny, execute operation PA-34 on my mark, over!" The animal grinned, perfect timing!

"Energizer Bunny, operation acknowledged. I'll act as the gofer, Executing operation PA-34, over!" the animal shouted into his head set.

"Roger that, over!" the voice replied.

The animal switched his gun out for the electric baton strapped to his back, He was soon in contact with their target, a Badger who had injected himself with serum and had been on a robbery spree for the past week. He pulled three darts out of his arm strap and threw them at the Badger. The badger released a muscle armament and swatted the darts. Big mistake.

The darts exploded upon impact, damaging the armament. Once the dust had settled the animal struck the badgers stomach while a smaller animal in a similar armored suit struck its shoulder from above. The badger screamed as it was hit with 200 thousand volts of electricity and fell to the ground unconscious.

The smaller animal checked the badgers pulse, once she confirmed he was alive she fitted him with a pair of shock cuffs. She than checked the bag the badger was carrying. She pressed her head set. "This is Energizer bunny. Target has been incapacitated and the valuables retrieved, let's pack it up boys! " She yelled into her headset.

The bigger animal bumped fists with the smaller animal. He lifted the front of his helmet, he was a young tiger in his mid-twenties.

"That was a good pincer, how many times have you practiced that?" The tiger asked impressed.

The smaller animal shrugged. "About three hundred and sixty eight times with fifteen different animals." She answered.

Once the transfer squad showed up and the unit was inside their van the smaller animal pulled off her helmet. Sherry smoothed her long ears back and let out a breath of relief. "I'm beat, that was tougher than usual."

"Oh come on Energizer Bunny, you made it look easy like always." Another young tiger said playfully. "Roadrunner is the one who should be beat here, guy needs to run more laps!"

A cheetah pulled off his helmet. "Oh come on, we chased that asshole for twenty blocks on foot, of course I'd be out of breath!" He panted as he tossed his helmet to the side. "And I think the cooling system in my suit is malfunctioning I'm sweating like a pig!"

"Hey that's racist!" Sherry pointed a warning finger at Roadrunner.

He held up his paws in surrender.

Once they got back to the station the worst part of the job started.

Paper work.

The team separated to change out of their suits and went to their own desks to write up their reports. About twenty minutes in Sherry was nearly done, she felt something cool touch the back of her neck. She nearly screamed at the shock and turned around to see what it was.

Judy smiled down at her little sister, holding a cold can of iced tea in her hands.

"lemon flavored, straight from the vending machine." Judy passed the can to her sister who gulped the drink down in seconds.

"You have no idea how much I needed that! The suits may have a cooling system but the body still needs hydration!" Sherry complained.

Judy had no doubt, it was taxing to run around in those suits even if they were built with comfort in mind. It's why the special unit was allowed to wear somewhat casual clothing during office shifts rather than uniforms. Judy almost envied her sister, she looked comfortable in her grey t shirt and black pants.

Almost, Judy loved her uniform too much.

"How's the report going?" Judy asked as she peered over her sisters shoulder to stare at the monitor.

"Nearly done, just need to write down a few more details, print it out than hand it in to Bogo with everyone else's." She replied cheerfully.

Judy was constantly impressed with Sherry's good work ethic. When Jack left Sherry wanted to get stronger, she didn't want to feel weak like when she had been captured ever again. When Bogo started looking for recruits for his special unit Sherry had been the first to sign up. It had taken a lot of yelling and arguing with her sister and parents, the job was far more dangerous and demanding than being a regular police officer. Once she had convinced Judy and left her parents no choice but to accept she had made her way to the top bracket of her class.

Bogo, learning from his experience with Judy, didn't put her in a pointless position. He made sure she was recognized as a member of the force and she was put in action on missions that required the best.

She hadn't disappointed him once.

"Aaand done!" Sherry exclaimed cheerfully as she saved her report and printed it out.

"Saaay I was wondering." Judy said, paws behind her back. "We haven't gone up to see mom and dad in a while and Nick and I really wanted to take the kids up to see them since summer is starting, we're also going to be bringing his mother and sister! We were going to head up there this weekend, would you possibly be able to get a few weeks off?" Judy sheepishly asked her sister.

Sherry thought about it, the last time she had taken time off was for Nick and Judy's wedding, and that was nearly four years ago now! Nick had gotten Judy pregnant a month before Jack had left and they hadn't realized it until a few weeks after he was gone! Nick had been seriously thinking about marriage beforehand but the pregnancy finally made his decision solid, as a result he popped the question. Sherry wished Jack could have been there but they had no way to contact him so it wouldn't have worked. She accepted it though and was happy for her sister.

The twins were a bit of a handful but they were good kids, instead of being full hybrids like they all originally thought their son Jordan inherited the majority of the fox genetics while their daughter Nikki inherited the majority of the bunny genetics.

It was a little scary seeing a tiny bunny with canines, even if they were incredibly small.

"Sure I'll ask Bogo once I submit my report." Judy gave her sister a hug before leaving to get ready.

Sherry knocked on Bogos door and was asked to enter.

"Ahh Sherry! Just the officer I wanted to see." Bogo smiled at her.

"You were expecting me?" She asked curiously.

"Of course, you returned roughly thirty minutes ago so I figured you'd finish your report and hand it in by now." He responded.

Was she really that obvious and on time?… yes, yes she was.

"Sir there was something I wanted to ask you about."

"Time off correct? Judy already asked me and I'm granting permission since you obviously agreed."

Wow, Judy was always a step ahead of her when it came to planning.

"You have three weeks off starting tomorrow." He continued.

Sherry stood there in shock. "Sir three weeks off is a bit too long don't you think?"

Bogo smiled at her. "Not at all, once you get back you're going to be extremely busy and I believe you've earned the time off."

"Extremely busy? How come?" Her curiosity was getting deeper.

Bogo clapped his hoofs together and pointed them at Sherry. "Congratulations! You've been promoted to squad captain!"

Sherry's jaw went south before it turned into a giant smile. "I'm going to be a squad captain!?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course you are! All of your reports are on time, your success rate is through the roof, you keep the collateral damage and casualties to an absolute minimum, and you deserve this more than anyone." He stood up and walked towards her. "Again congratulations." He smiled and extended his hoof towards her.

She took it in both paws and shook it excitedly, she was going to be a squad captain!

"Now I suggest you get packed up and ready, enjoy your vacation…Squad captain Hopps." Bogo grinned at her as he added the new title

Sherry couldn't believe it she was going to be a squad captain!

The units always had one squad captain who directed the others and took charge of everything, they were responsible for the whole group and most success's depended on their leadership skills. She felt honored that she had been promoted.

Before she could focus on that though she had to get home and pack. It would take her awhile to pack for three weeks but she didn't care she was going to see her family again and she realized it was right in time for the big family get together. She could see all of her brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, cousins she was so excited!

A big part of her wished that Jack was here though, Sherry wanted him to meet all of her family. She thought about him every day and hoped he was doing alright. She wanted to see him soon but he said he'd come back and he had promised so she wasn't too worried.


	17. Chapter 17 Reunion

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

*Hopps farm Bunny burrow present day 11:45am*

Jack had just finished loading up the back of his pickup truck with the boxes of vegetables he needed to deliver.

"Thanks again for doing this on such short notice Jack, I really do appreciate it." Stu said as he handed Jack the client list.

"It's no problem Stu, You've helped me out more than enough times." Jack emphasized the point by patting the side of his truck. Stu had gotten a newer truck and was lending Jack his old one. It was bit of beater but Jack only needed to pay the insurance and deal with any issues it may have.

"I still want you to know that I do appreciate it. Actually as a matter of fact I was wondering if you and Adrian would be interested in stopping by this Friday for our family's big get together! We have family coming from all over the place and my son in law is even bringing his family in! I figure a mix-up of species wouldn't be such a bad idea." Stu smiled kindly until realization perked up his ears. "Speaking of which I forgot they were going to be at the train station soon, just drop off the papers when you're done!" Stu called as he ran over to his van. He used the truck for work and a van for family matters.

"Sounds good and we'll be there!" Jack called to the bunny as he hurried into his van. Jack had never actually been to a family get together before, he wondered what it was like. And if Stu's whole family was going to be here it meant that Adrian would have a lot of other kids to play with so that was a huge plus.

Jack went through his deliveries as quickly as possible, it took him almost three hours to get through them, record timing for him. The last item of business was his favorite, he had three boxes of fresh fruit to be delivered to the Hopps business partner Gideon Grey. Gideon was a fox and a local baker who specialized in pie. He was also one of the first friends Jack had made in Bunny burrow next to Sharon. Gideon was friendly and polite and Adrian loved him, he even called him Uncle Gideon.

Jack parked the truck right behind Gideon's shop, Gideon had given him a set of keys for when he made deliveries so he could get through the back door without having to wait.

Jack noticed that Stu's van was in the parking lot, he must've brought his family in for a treat after the train station. He looked across the street and saw the playground where Sharon, Casey and Adrian should be at. Sure enough he saw Adrian and Casey playing on the castle while Sharon sat on a bench with one of her sisters supervising the kids, she turned her head and waved when she saw him. He waved back and continued with the delivery.

After Stu had picked up Sherry, Judy, Nick, the twins Nicks mother and sister he had lent them the van so they could go into town for a bit. They shopped around for an hour or so until they decided they should stop and say hi to Gideon while getting some of his famous pies. They were shocked when they saw Gideon, he had lost a good amount of weight and his muscles looked toned. He smiled brightly as he saw the family walk in.

"Nick! Judy! It's good to see you both!" He smiled excitedly as he pulled Judy in for a hug and gave Nick a friendly pawshake, he respected Nicks space and knew the only ones allowed to hug him was his mother, sister, Judy or Judy's mother Bonnie. Nick's sister Sarah was impressed by how attractive the baker was, she had been told he was a bit portly but apparently he had lost weight.

"Sherry look at ya! You got so big and strong lookin!" Sherry giggled as Gideon pulled her in for a hug. "You must be Nicks mother Amanda, and you must be his sister Sarah, he's told me a lot about y'all and it's a pleasure to finally meet y'all!" He gave them friendly pawshakes.

"I actually have a fresh batch of pies ready, I'll bring em out to ya, on the house o'course." Gideon winked.

As Jack walked through the back door he spotted Gideon preparing some freshly baked pie to be served. He gave a wide smile as Jack walked in with the three boxes.

"Jack! Well aint it good to see ya! Here let me help ya with those." Gideon offered, taking some of the boxes from Jack's hands. Afterwards he signed the papers and handed them back to Jack.

"Thanks Gideon, hey I was wondering are you still up for movie night at my place tomorrow? Sharon's bringing her baked apricot crisp." Jack asked as he double checked the papers.

Gideon made a sound of blissful anticipation, he loved Sharon's baked goods they were as good as his and it gave him motivation to try new recipes.

"Of course! I'll be there nice and early. Excuse me I've got some very special friends here who are just itching for some of my pies." Jack exited through the back and made his way to the front, he thought picking up some pie would be a good dessert for after dinner tonight. He walked through the front door and began to scan the pies in the display wondering which one would be the best one to go with tonight's dinner.

"Jack! You beat me to the pie." Sharon said as she walked through the door.

Sherry, Nick and Judy all turned their heads as they heard the familiar name being called. There was no way it was him right? The three adult's mouths dropped open as they were proven wrong.

Snow white fur, wearing navy blue plaid and a pair of Jeans, there stood Jack.

"Yeah I figured it would be a good idea, don't tell Adrian just yet I want It to be a surprise." He said in a playful hushed tone.

Who was Adrian Sherry wondered, and who was this bunny he was chatting up so easily. Jealousy started to burn within her but she kept herself hidden and motioned the others to do the same as they listened in.

"Of course I won't tell him! But why are you buying pie? Skipping out on the job?" She nudged him with her elbow playfully.

Sherry clenched her fists.

"Nah, Gideon's my last delivery for the day, after that I'm heading back to the farm to drop off the papers." Jack explained as he pulled the papers out of his back pocket.

Sherry's jealousy burned but her heart also warmed. He looked so…Happy! Like he was full of life, she was mad and happy at the same time, stupid torn emotions!

"Oh by the way, Gideon's on for movie night tomorrow, you should've seen how he reacted when I told him you were bringing your Apricot crisp, his face had that look of peace and satisfaction you get after a good Christmas dinner." Jack mimicked the face and Sharon laughed.

Sherry figured it was about time to make herself known until she heard the shop door open. And a little fox cub that looked no older than eight walked through.

"Dad!" The Fox cub squealed in delight as he ran towards Jack who scooped him up.

Sherry's heart melted as she saw Jacks face light up, as if he had seen the greatest thing in the world, and his smile! It could light up a thousand empty stadiums.

Jack kissed the fox cub's cheek which made him giggle.

"Were you good for Aunty Sharon?" Jack asked the young fox.

"Yeah! Me and Casey played on the castle, we dug in the sandbox" The cub continued to list off the various things he had done and Jacks smile grew larger. Sherry thought it was adorable until it hit her.

The fox cub had called him Dad.

Jack was a father.

"Why are you in Uncle Gideon's store? Are you buying pie?" Adrian asked excitedly.

'Urk, clever little cub.' Jack thought.

"Well Gideon's my last delivery of the day, and since it sounds like you were a good boy for Aunty Sharon I think some pie would be nice." Jack winked at the cub.

Adrian squealed and threw his arms around Jacks neck.

Jack felt a tingle down his neck, he knew the feeling meant he was being watched, he scanned outside the windows first than checked the inside of the shop, various patrons were seated all around, there was a large family over in the corner.

Wait a second.

Was that family a mix of Foxes and bunnies? As he did a double take he looked closer and his jaw dropped as he recognized an unforgettable face.

No. Fucking. Way.

It was Sherry.

Sherry knew she had been spotted and decided now was as good as any time. She stood up and walked towards Jack until she was standing right in front of him.

The look of shock on his face was hilarious.

She giggled. "Hey Jack, long time huh?"

He continued to stare at her in silence until he finally spoke. "Sherry?" He said her name as if it was a holy prayer. "Is that really you?"

She nodded. "Well unless you know any other Sherry's" she joked.

Adrian looked at his father and the new bunny, she looked familiar. After a few seconds it clicked.

"It's her!" He said in excitement. Jack frowned at Adrian while Sherry looked puzzled.

"Dad! Dad! That's her isn't it? The one in your pictures right? The ones you always smile at!" To prove his point the young fox reached into Jacks shirt and pulled out the silver pendant.

Sherry wanted to cry, he still had it. He had remembered her.

Jack smiled as his son fiddled with the pendant. "Yep that's her buddy. He placed the young cub on the ground and placed his paws on the cub's shoulders.

"Son this is Sherry, she's a very special person in my life." Jack said as he smiled at Sherry.

Adrian bounced forward and stared at Sherry, he gave her a big adorable smile. "You're prettier in real life." The unashamed young fox stated.

He's so adorable! Sherry wanted to hug the little cub.

Again Sherry was snapped back to an important point.

"He called you dad?" She asked puzzled.

Jack sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Very long story, long story short this is my son Adrian." Jack gestured to Adrian who gave her another big smile.

A tiny bunny in overalls interrupted them and grabbed Adrian's arm. "Come ooooon let's go play some more!" She whined. Adrian had forgotten about Casey.

"Oh right! We just came to say hi quick. Love you dad! He wrapped his arms around Jacks neck and kissed his cheek before him Casey, and Sharon's sister walked back to the park.

Jack, Sherry and Sharon stood there in awkward silence.

"So is this the mystery girl that's always on your mind?" Sharon asked breaking the silence.

Jack and Sherry felt the heat spread through their faces. Sharon grinned as she knew she was right.

"Well it's a pleasure to finally meet you and know that you actually exist!" Sharon extended her paw. "Names Sharon, friend of your boy here." She bumped Jack with her hip and winked. Sherry resisted the urge to punch her.

"Sherry, Sherry Hopps. Pleasure." She forced the cheeriness in her voice and took the other bunnies paw, putting a bit of extra force in her grip.

"Wow, you have a really good grip! You must work out a fair bit." Sharon exclaimed apparently not noticing Sherry's intent.

Jack looked Sherry up and down, she looked like an athlete. Her muscles were far more toned and built since the last time he had seen her. She obviously was lifting weights and doing more than her usual exercises at the gym.

Sherry felt embarrassed as Jack checked her out, she hadn't seen him in so long and his eyes looked like they were studying every inch of her. She wished it was his paws inspecting her but she'd take this.

"Well I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about!" Sharon continued. "I'll drop Adrian off at dinner time so you two can catch up." She winked at Sherry before she left.

Sherry crossed her arms. "She seems nice." She tried to hide the jealousy in her voice.

"Yeah, she's been a big help with Adrian, she's a good friend." Jack said not noticing the hint of jealousy.

"So… Adrian." Sherry brought the topic back to his fatherhood.

Jack nodded his head slowly. "This is going to take a bit of time to explain. And I'd love to tell you all about it right now but I actually need to drop off some papers. I'm free right after though if you wouldn't mind sticking around." He said hoping she would be willing to wait.

She gave him a sly grin. "I've been waiting to see you for the past 5 years… but I suppose five more minutes wouldn't hurt." She teased.

The smile he gave her made her face heat up so much she thought steam would start coming out of her long ears.

"I'll be five or ten minutes, I just need to drop these off at Stu's and I'll be right back."

Wait, back up!

"Did you say Stu? As in Stu Hopps?" Sherry asked slowly.

Jack nodded, kind of confused as to why she seemed tense now.

"Stu Hopps…. Is my father, you do know that right?"

If Jack had any color in his fur at all it would have paled instantly.

He was in love with his boss's daughter. Not only that.

He. Had. Fucked. His. Boss's. Daughter! And he had left her alone so he could figure himself out. Oh this was just perfect. From what he knew Stu was fiercely protective of his children.

He remembered how one of his daughters had come home from a really bad date, crying and heartbroken and he nearly drove the boy right out of town with  
how angry he was.

If Stu found out or knew anything about their previous relationship he was probably as good as fired.

"Oh… fuck." Jack muttered as he realized how screwed he really was. He grabbed Sherry's shoulders in panic. "I have to ask now, does he know anything about us? Like anything at all?"

Sherry was confused by his panic. "Well actually." Jacks heart stopped. "The only thing I told them is that I dated a really sweet cat named Jack, but he had to leave to figure somethings out but left on good terms and that we agreed to meet again." She explained. Sherry knew her father would probably have a dozen heart attacks if he knew the whole truth so she had greatly censored it.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief, he may still have his job.

"Ok… Well I'm going to go drop off the papers… and debate the whole drive over whether I should tell him that I'm said Jack." Some of the panic had left his voice.

Sherry giggled. "If you do, do it indirectly. Say something like you had a heartwarming reunion with the love of your life and that things look good." She winked at him as she dropped the huge hint.

Jack had obviously picked up the double meaning because he smiled before pulling her into a tight hug. "You're the best!" He kissed her cheek and was out the door.

Sherry stood there and smiled as she rubbed her cheek. She had missed him so much and she finally had a chance to see him again!

She made her way back to the table and sat down, looking content and with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Well that looked like it went well." Nick gave her his usual sly grin.

"Mhm." Sherry hummed as she stared off into space with a dreamy look.

Judy giggled at how star struck her sister looked, a short chat and a kiss on the cheek and she was already on cloud nine. The family continued with their pies until they decided to head back to the Hopps family home, Sherry stayed behind so she could wait for Jack.


	18. Chapter 18 catching up

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Hey everyone sorry for the later than usual update. My days off ended and as a result I'm back to work and it was a bit longer than usual today. So here I am at quarter past midnight ready to give you an update and a chapter!**

 **As always enjoy the chapter and don't be afraid to leave a review.**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

Jack felt like he was on top of the world as he pulled the truck up to Stu's house, he hummed the entire way out of the truck. Stu was chatting with one of his other delivery guys until he saw Jack.

"You look like you just had the best day of your life." Stu smiled.

"Oh yeah, I had a long overdue reunion with the love of my life." Jack sang as he handed Stu his papers.

"That's great! Who's the lucky girl?" Stu winked as he nudged Jack with his elbow.

"Her name's Sherry." Jack said dazed until he remembered the most important fact. Stu was Sherry's father.

Oh Fuck.

Stu's smile faded as he heard the name. "Sherry…Hopps?" Stu asked cautiously.

Jack slowly nodded his head. Stu's mouth hung open for several long seconds until he held his paw out.

"I'd like the keys to my truck back." He said sternly. Jack stared at him dumbfounded until a smile broke out across Stu's face and he started laughing.

"I'm kidding! So you're Sherry's Jack huh? She told me about you. And I'd say five years is a very long overdue reunion."

Jack smiled sheepishly. "W-Well a lot of things happened and then there was Adrian and." Stu held up his paw to stop Jacks rambling.

"Life happens, I understand. Just do right by her now and everything's fine with me." Stu patted Jacks shoulders in an act of support.

"Speaking of which… I'm going to go see her now, I just needed to drop off the papers first." Jack ran back to his truck.

Stu laughed. "You could've waited until afterwards!" He called out.

"If I had waited you'd be getting those papers by midnight! Lot of catching up to do!" Jack called back as he sent the truck in reverse and raced down the road.

Stu shook his head quickly in surprise at that last statement. He hoped that they would just be talking… He really REALLY hoped it was just talking!

Jack pulled up in front of Gideon's shop ten minutes later. Sherry was leaning against the glass just outside the shop. She smiled when she saw him pull up.

"Took your time! How'd it go with dad?" She asked curiously.

Jack smiled before he scooped her up and spun her around. "Well I still have the truck and a job so I'd say he took it very well." He said ecstatically.

She peered over his shoulder to look at his truck, she'd recognize it anywhere.

"My dad gave you his truck?" Surprised her father would part with it.

Jack shrugged. "He got a new one and I couldn't afford one so he's lending it to me as long as I deal with maintenance and insurance."

She nodded, sounded reasonable enough. Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulder, she nearly melted.

"So where to? Should we grab a coffee?" Jack asked excitedly. They left the truck in front of Gideon's shop, he let Jack park it there when he was doing something within walking distance.

She wrapped her arm around his waist. "Sure… wait a second. When did you start drinking coffee?" she learned Jack was full of new surprises.

He laughed at her surprise. "I learned becoming a dad requires copious amounts of coffee to function normally… plus I'm up really early for work so it's just as vital."

She giggled at his explanation. "So what do you do for my dad anyways?"

"I deliver fruits and veggies to his clients. He's expanded his business over the last few years so businesses in neighboring towns also order in from him. I do most of the local deliveries but occasionally I go out of town to."

Sherry knew her dad had extended his business but it sounded like he had gone beyond her original expectations, he sounded pretty successful now.

"So where do you and Adrian live?" She asked curiously.

"We live just by the orchards, the tall blue house."

Sherry remembered that house, it had been empty for years and the last time she had seen the house it had looked like it was about to fall apart!

"You live there? But that place was in shambles the last time I saw it!"

Jack gave her a sly grin. "I did a lot of odd jobs over the years. Construction, plumbing, and roofing to name a few of them. I got the house for dirt cheap as long as I fixed it up myself."

Just as Jack finished that last statement they had arrived at his favorite coffee shop. A bell jingled as he opened the door and held it for Sherry. A plump and kind looking older female bunny was humming to herself as she wiped a coffee mug. She smiled as she saw Jack.

"Jack, it's a pleasure to see you lad!" She walked around the counter and pulled him in for a friendly hug.

"Good to see you to Katie. How's business?"

"Slow day but it's going to be very busy once the rest of the Hopps show up, speaking of which Sherry it's good to see you love!" The older bunny pulled Sherry into a friendly hug as well. "Girl look at you! You look like you could knock out a rhino."

Sherry laughed at the statement. She had knocked out at least six rhinos in her career. "It's good to see you Katie!"

They sat down near the window, Jack got the Café mocha while Sherry got an Americano.

"So, Adrian." Sherry jumped straight to the point.

Jack took a sip of his coffee before setting the mug down.

"Well, I'll start by saying he's not mine by blood, obviously since he's eight years old and a fox. But still my son regardless of the fact." Sherry smiled as she saw the love in his eyes while he talked, he seemed like a good father.

"I found Adrian when I was in San furcisco. It was late at night and raining really badly. I was trying to find a hotel as my previous one was too expensive. I ducked into an alley to get out of the rain when I heard crying. I saw Adrian there soaked, muddy and scared. When I talked to him he freaked out at first but eventually I got him to calm down." Jack angrily gripped his mug tightly with both paws. "Afterwards I took him to the police station, him protesting the entire way. And found out his mother was an addict and prostitute, she had left him on his own." Sherry covered her mouth as he described it, the poor cub must have been absolutely terrified! What kind of parent would do such a thing? It made her angry.

"After the police had explained that to Adrian he stopped crying and looked… numb, like he just didn't care about anything anymore. I met with him right afterwards and saw myself in him. It terrified me. I told them I'd look after him and after a lot of arguing, questioning and just general bullshit the police relented." Sherry gently pulled one of his paws away from the coffee mug and held it as he talked. Jack continued.

"It took me a few months but social services agreed to let me look after Adrian, seeing as my record showed I had worked with the police on several occasions, courtesy of Bogo" He winked.

"I wanted to find a place in the city and maybe get a better job so he'd be able to go to school but he had some serious health issues. I took him to the hospital for a full examination and he wasn't doing great. The doctor gave me a list of supplements he would need, what he needed in his diet and recommended I take him somewhere with lots of nature and fresh air so I picked Bunny burrow." Jack took another breath before he continued.

"After we moved here I eventually got a job from your dad, took me a while as I needed my license first. After that we settled here and I did everything I possibly could hoping his health would improve. I enrolled him in school and I did everything I could to make him happy and feel comfortable. It took a while but he opened up to me, it was a slow process with a lot of patience but that shy scared little cub is now an energetic happy kid."

Jack smiled as he recalled the first time Adrian had smiled, Jack was trying to make a cake for them but the cream exploded all over his face. Adrian was laughing so hard, he just couldn't help it. Jack couldn't blame him he looked at his own reflection and saw that it was pretty comical. Adrian had stopped abruptly as if he had done something wrong and had gone quiet again. Jack was determined to make the boy laugh so he knelt in front of Adrian and plopped the cake on his own head, Adrian tried his hardest not to laugh but he couldn't hold it in. Jack looked ridiculous with icing on his face and a cake on his head. Jack laughed along with him. It was the beginning of Adrian opening up his heart.

Sherry smiled as Jack looked like he was recalling a happy memory.

"So has he always called you dad or just recently?" Sherry asked curiously.

Jack shook his head. "He only started calling me dad about eight months ago. He seemed down about something and I asked him what the problem was. Apparently kids had bullied him about not having any parents and he had argued with them. He wanted to know if since I looked after him if it meant I was his dad. I didn't want to pressure him to make him or make him feel uncomfortable so I asked him if he wanted me to be his dad and he didn't hesitate a single second as he nodded his head several times." Jack remembered how his heart had melted as the young boy nodded his head so vigorously he was scared he'd bump it on something.

"After that I went to the social worker I was seeing and we arranged for me to officially adopt him. She asked Adrian if he wanted my last name and he said yes. As a result we managed to change his birth certificate so he would have the Snowfur last name. And I swear his face lit up like a Christmas tree when I explained that the piece of paper I was holding meant that his last name had changed and that I'd be his dad."

Sherry could tell Adrian wasn't the only one who was happy about it, as Jack talked more and more about his son the happier he was.

They talked about family for another hour before Jack grabbed her paws and held them in his. He savored the warmth and softness. "Sherry, I'm so sorry I didn't come back. I missed you so much." Jack said solemnly.

Sherry smiled and held his paws tight. "Jack you don't need to apologize I understand. You became a father and your priorities changed."

He nodded. "But still I'm so sorry, and I missed you so much." He made his point when he pulled out the pendant and passed it to her. He had engraved it since she had given it to him, it only said two words but they made her heart sore.

"Never forget."

"I made sure that I'd never forget you or the promise I made and I did this as a permanent reminder to myself." Jack explained.

She wiped away small tears that started to form.

Jack started laughing, Sherry didn't know why until he explained. "I was so wrapped up in rambling about myself that I completely forgot to ask what you've been up to!"

Sherry wondered how surprised Jack would be once he found out her current occupation, time to find out.

"Well once you left I joined the police force." Jack was probably about to comment but she continued. "As part of Bogo's special unit." Jack's mouth went so far south she thought it would hit the floor.

"Hold up hold up!" He waved his arms. "You mean to tell me that you're part of Bogo's special unit? The one he was working on starting when I left. The one meant to deal with G.E.O. threats?" He asked in complete shock.

She smiled and nodded her head. Jack shook his head in disbelief. "How long have you been a part of it?"

"Nearly five years now, graduated in the top bracket and I have some of the highest successes." She beamed as his shock kept growing.

"Wow if you're that good… Remind me never to piss you off." He said with a touch of fear in his voice.

"I plan to." She winked at him and could tell he was slightly unsettled. "What's wrong?" She was growing concerned that his shock had turned into something else, worry?

"I just can't believe it, you're fighting G.E.O.s and coming out of it on top." But for how long he wondered. Eventually someone like Ogre or Kane would show up again and shit would really hit the fan, would she make it out ok if that happened?

"Jack." She spoke soothingly. "I've been trained to fight animals of all shapes and sizes, I've taken down some very large ones on my own. Besides I'm not doing it all by myself, we always work in teams. Advantage in numbers." That worked to clear some of the worry from his face.

"And if you don't believe I can handle myself how about a spar." She said cheerfully as she pulled him out of his chair. Jack paid for the coffees and they headed towards his truck.

Jack thought she was joking. Unfortunately she wasn't. She believed that even with her time off to rest she couldn't let her body get dull so she had packed a bunch of training equipment with her, including pads and wooden weapons.

Once they had picked those up they went over to Jacks place and she changed into some running pants and a tight sleeveless shirt that made the heat crawl up Jacks face, and started to put on her training gear. She had arm guards, shoulder pads, shin pads, a helmet and a wooden baton.

She looked ready to fight. And it scared the ever loving shit out of him. She threw him a bokuto. She said he couldn't use armaments because if someone saw it he wouldn't be able to explain it.

As Jack stared Sherry up and down the well-toned muscles made sense. She had trained to fight dangerous animals and as a result had increased her chances of survival by buffing up. She still had her very feminine characteristics which he enjoyed.

Sherry didn't hesitate to make the first move. She charged Jack and it nearly caught him off guard. He used the sword to block a jab and all his training and experience took over as he pushed her back. He was scared he might have accidently hurt her but she simply flew back and landed on her feet before charging him again. She attacked him with such ferocity and finesse he couldn't help but admire her skills. He got serious and exchanged blows with her, he swung his sword down and she blocked it with her baton.

Their faces were inches from each other and they were both grinning through their strained faces.

"Wanna give up?" Jack asked playfully. Her smile grew wider. "I don't ever give up, I win!" She pushed his wooden sword back and swiped his feet while he was off balance, she mounted herself on top of him and stuck the tip of the baton at his throat.

Jack raised his paws in surrender. Ok she was definitely good.

She tossed the baton but didn't get off of him, they were both panting and smiling at each other.

"Damn I'm… I'm getting rusty." Jack panted.

"Well I can help you get back into working shape." Sherry said playfully as she bumped his chest with her fist.

Jack sat up but she didn't roll off of him, instead she slide right into his lap. Their faces were inches away from each other's. Jack stared into her big blue eyes, god he had missed those eyes so much.

Sherry wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. The kiss was aggressive and passionate, five years of pent up frustrations melted away from both of them as they kissed.

As they broke the kiss they were even more out of breath than before.

Sherry was about to suggest they take this inside until her ears perked up. She heard the sound of a truck off in the distance and it was heading towards Jacks house.

'And of course the timing is just too perfect!' She grumbled to herself mentally.

Not even five minutes later she had discarded the gear and thrown it into her bag just before Sharon and the kids pulled up in front of Jacks house. Adrian jumped out of the car and ran towards Jack. Jack scooped him up and kissed his sons cheek. The fox cub noticed Sherry behind Jack. He waved his arm enthusiastically and smiled at her. She swore her heart wouldn't be able to keep up with how adorable he was.

"Hi Mama Sherry!" Adrian shouted causing both Jack and Sherry to exchange embarrassed looks.

"Mama Sherry?" Jack asked his son.

"Yeah! Casey said you two were in love so that meant she was my mama, so mama Sherry!" He smiled at them, blissfully unaware of how mistaken that information was.

Jack looked at Sherry again and then at Adrian he had no idea how to explain this. Luckily Sherry saved him a lot of grief. She scooped Adrian out of Jacks arms and held him. "Mama Sherry sounds good to me. Or maybe even Mom." Adrian smiled as she said that and planted a kiss on her cheek before hugging her.

Jack thought his heart was going to explode from this beautiful sight. Adrian with his arms wrapped around Sherry's neck and her holding him as if he was her own.

Sherry smiled at Jack. "How does it sound to you?" He walked over and pulled them in for a giant hug. "Sounds perfect to me." He never wanted to let either of them go.


	19. Chapter 19 tough choices

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Quick note this chapter does contain a sex scene, I tried again and I guess it works, more of a fighter then a lover when it comes to writing in my opinion!**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

Sherry ended up staying over much longer than Jack had originally thought. The three of them talked, watched movies and ate dinner together. 8pm soon came and it was Adrian's bed time. Jack read him a story and he soon fell asleep.

Jack exited the room and gently closed the door so he wouldn't wake the gently snoring cub. Sherry was sitting on the couch and was chatting on the phone, she quickly said goodbye as she saw Jack descending the stairs. He sat beside her and nuzzled her cheek.

"Who was that?" Jack cooed into her ear.

"Just Judy, told her to tell dad I was staying the night." Sherry explained.

A light went off in Jack's head. "You're staying the night?" He asked momentarily confused.

She nodded and positioned herself on his lap. "Of course, the mom always sleeps in the same bed as the dad right?" She giggled.

Jack gave her a sly grin. "Hmm fair enough." He said before she captured his lips. He growled in his throat as he tasted her. Jack was so happy Adrian was a heavy sleeper once he passed out, he didn't want to scar the poor cub for life with any noises he might hear! He broke the kiss and began to kiss lines down her neck. Sherry moaned softly as his lips traced down her neck. She almost whimpered when he stopped but was pleased to see that he had only stopped to remove his shirt. He kissed her neck again before removing her own shirt and traced more kisses down her neck.

Good god she had missed him! And she was going to show him exactly how much she had. Sherry got off his lap and grabbed his paw. He led her to the bedroom and she threw off her sports bra and laid down on his bed. He moved so he was positioned right over her and kissed her again, their tongues sweeping across each other as they did. He began to remove her pants but stopped and stared at her. She smiled, nodding in approval and he continued to pull them off. It had been so long since he had seen her naked and he was already rock hard. But he knew patience was important and he wanted to take his time exploring her. He trailed kisses all over her body, surprised to see just how powerful she had become. When they had first met she was slender and had very little muscle. Now it was like she had sculpted her body to perfection. He caressed her where she ached for him the most before plunging his fingers inside of her. She gasped at first but began to moan as he skillfully moved his fingers, making her more and more excited. She grabbed his arm when she couldn't take it anymore and pulled him in for a kiss. Sherry pulled away and leaned closer into him

"Jack… I want you now." She whispered into his ear seductively.

Jack removed his pants and positioned himself over her, she spread her legs to allow him access. She grabbed his shaft and began to stroke it as it was inches away from her. He groaned and growled as she did. After she had felt he had suffered enough she guided him into her and they mutually gasped.

It was a thousand times better than she thought it would be. She hadn't had him in so long and only imagined what it would be like when they finally did this again. He rocked against her gently at first but soon began to thrust himself into her with greater force.

"J-Jack!" She moaned out, she bit her paw, she knew she had to stay quiet. But it was so damn hard. He kissed her as he thrust himself inside of her, he made his way to her nipples and began licking them. The stimulation pushed her over the edge and Sherry nearly screamed as she pulled him closer to her, accidently biting down on his shoulder as she did. The combination of her orgasm tightening around him and the way she barely held in her scream pushed Jack to his limits and he couldn't hold it in, he gave a few more hard thrusts before he released himself.

They lay there panting and gasping for air as they embraced each other.

"F-f-fuck. That… That was… Mmmmm!" Sherry mumbled shakily as she held him tighter. All that waiting had been so worth it.

"I'm glad…you enjoyed it… as much as… I did!" Jack said between breaths. He had forgotten how good she felt.

They just lay there and held each other relishing the others warmth and presence.

"I'm glad you're here Jack." She nuzzled his neck. "I'm glad to." He said as he laid his head on top of hers. Before either of them knew it they had drifted off to sleep.

Jack woke up the next morning feeling incredible! He felt like years of stress and fatigue had been cleansed within a single night. Sherry was still curled up against him and he smiled at her. His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door. "Hey dad?" He heard Adrian call from the other side and saw the door handle starting to twist open.

Oh fuck! He had precious few seconds to cover himself and Sherry or scar his poor son for life. "Wait, don't come in!" Jack nearly yelled in a panicked tone. Luckily the door handle stopped turning.

"Why can't I come in?" Adrian asked confused.

"Ummm I'm getting dressed!" Jack quickly lied.

"Ok! I was just wondering when's breakfast." Adrian called from the other side of the door.

"I'll be down in five minutes, can you set the table up please?"

"Ok!" Jack breathed a sigh of relief as he heard his son rushing down the hall and down the steps.

Crisis. Fucking. Averted.

Adrian already had enough therapy treatments as it was and he didn't want to add another ten years to that!

"Something the matter?" Sherry mumbled as she began to stir from her sleep.

"Just avoided my son needing even more therapy." Jack gave another sigh of relief before laying back in bed.

"Shouldn't that be our son?" She teased as she cuddled closer to him.

"Hey Sherry." Jack started as he sat up in bed, she rubbed her eyes and gave him her full attention. "I wanted to talk to you about that… I mean what's next?" He needed to know. Would she relocate to Bunny burrow or would he and Adrian be moving in with her in Zootopia, would it be right away or in a few months?

Sherry sat up and placed a paw on his arm. "Well I have a job and I can't abandon that. I've learned a lot since I became an officer. I learned that I would never let another animal feel vulnerable and weak like I did ever again." She gripped his arm tighter. "I sacrificed a lot so others wouldn't… but I was hoping that if you came back I could get some of those things back." Love, she wanted love again and she wanted it to be Jacks.

Jack nodded he understood where she was coming from. He had sacrificed a lot himself. And he knew that if you had the power to save someone you should never squander that power, Sherry knew that well and it was how Jack knew that the only way this would work was if they moved to Zootopia. There was one issue though.

Adrian.

Jack knew his son loved it here, and he had promised himself that he'd always put his son before anything else. They would need to talk to Adrian and see how he felt about this, it was only fair.

"We'll need to take some time to figure all of this out… but first and foremost we need to talk to Adrian." Jack stated bluntly.

Sherry knew Adrian would be the deciding factor in all of this, it was yay or nay depending on how the young cub felt. And if he decided that he didn't want to leave she wouldn't blame him.

They got dressed quickly and Jack rushed down stairs to start breakfast while Sherry decided to take a shower.

Adrian was hovering around the kitchen as his father cooked breakfast. His mouth began to salivate at the smell of the omelettes that sizzled in the pan. Sherry came down stairs and picked up the young cub as Jack finished the omelettes. As they sat down Adrian stared at Sherry then his father.

"Is Mama Sherry going to be living with us?" Adrian asked innocently.

Jack nearly choked on the first bite of egg. He looked at Sherry, then at Adrian and he cleared his throat.

"Actually son we wanted to talk to you about that." Jack began and he saw the cubs ears perk up in hopeful anticipation.

"We were talking, and decided we need your opinion on this first." The cub looked confused.

"Why? If it's about Mama Sherry than I want her to live with us!" Jack smiled at the young cubs happiness and enthusiasm. Jack took a deep breath and hoped his son would hold on tightly to that train of thought.

"Well as I said we were talking, and Sherry has this really important job in Zootopia." The cub frowned and Jack continued. "And she can't leave that job, it's a really important job where she helps a lot of animals. So if we lived together… it would be in Zootopia." The fox cubs ears fell and the look in his eyes shattered Jacks heart.

"That's why we wanted to ask you if you'd want to move to the city before any decisions were made." Sherry piped in

Adrian tried to take all of this in. On the one hand he'd never been to Zootopia, he had heard it was much different than San furcisco and had always wanted to go there. On the other hand it meant that they'd have to leave Bunny burrow and all his friends.

"We know it's asking a lot and if you want to say no then we completely understand and we won't be mad at you." Jack quickly said, he didn't want Adrian to feel pressured in his decision.

Adrian looked at his father. He looked so much happier when Mama Sherry was with him, he always looked happy before but this was different. The cub frowned as he tried to make a decision.

"Do I have to decide right now?" Adrian asked worriedly.

Jack took his paws. "You can take as much time as you need, Sherry's going to be here for a couple of weeks and you can make your decision at any point. And no matter what you decide to pick know that I love you more than life itself and only want you to be happy."

Adrian squeezed his father's paws. He wanted his dad to be happy but he didn't know much about Zootopia, what would it be like? The thought of such a big unknown place was really scary.

"Can we do something before I pick?" Adrian asked meekly.

"Sure buddy, what is it?"

Adrian felt nervous asking for things, even if his father spoiled him and rarely said no it still felt nerve-wracking. "Before I pick, can we go to Zootopia? For a day or something I just want to see it first."

Jack nodded, understandable that his son wanted to know what the city would be like before wanting to move there. The fear of the unknown was a mighty fear.

"Course we can buddy." Adrian got out of his seat and hugged his father.

Jack only wanted Adrian to be happy, the cub deserved that much from him.

As they finished breakfast Jacks phone started to ring, it was from Stu. Oh crap. He probably knew that Sherry had stayed the night and would be looking for answers. Reluctantly he swiped the answer button on his phone.

"H-hey Stu! How's it going?" Jack ansked nervously.

"Hey Jack listen I really really hate to do this on your other day off but could you please do some deliveries today? Mark's hay fever is still pretty bad and all my other guys are busy." Jack breathed a sigh of relief, he looked over at Adrian then Sherry and an idea hatched in his mind.

"Yeah it's no problem! I can be down there in about twenty minutes."

"Thanks! It's a big help! Oh and uh tell Sherry I said hello." Crap so he did know.

He turned to Sherry. "Uhh your dad says hello." Her ears dropped in embarrassment and she groaned.

"Buddy I'm really sorry but Stu needs me to help out again today but listen, would you spend the day with Sherry? You know as a way to get to know each other." The cubs ears perked up and he smiled excitedly. "Yeah! That'd be awesome!" He grabbed his plate and quickly dumped it in the sink before running upstairs to get ready.

Sherry giggled. "I guess dad has some good timing huh?" She pecked his cheek. "And who said foxes were the sly ones?" she whispered into his ear knowing full well what he was thinking.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Jack feigned innocence. She kissed his cheek again just as Adrian came down the stairs fully dressed and ready to go.

After dropping Sherry and Adrian off at the Hopps residence he made his way over to where Stu already had a stack of boxes that needed to be loaded.

"So what do you want to do today?" Sherry asked Adrian knowing the cub had some ideas in mind.

"I wanna go to the park and see Uncle Gideon!" He looked over to make sure his dad was out of earshot. He motioned for Sherry to lean down so he could whisper in her ear. "I also want to get something for dad to." He said as quietly as possible.

Sherry smiled at Adrian, he was such an adorable kid and he really cared about his dad, it warmed her heart.

"Ok sounds like a plan!" She scooped Adrian up and he giggled. She had already asked her dad if she could borrow his van for a few hours and he had reluctantly agreed. He knew how crazy of a driver Judy was… he hoped Sherry was much safer.

Luckily Sherry was the safer driver of the two sisters. She drove Adrian down to the park and they played games for an hour. Next she took him over to Gideon's shop and ordered a blueberry pie for them to share along with a couple of milkshakes.

Adrian smiled happily as he drank his chocolate milkshake. He stopped and stared at Sherry he wanted to know more about her but he didn't know where to start.

Sherry noticed Adrian eyeing her, his face was full of curiosity. "What is it sweetie? Is there something you want to ask me?" She smiled at the young cub wondering what was on his mind.

Adrian wondered where he should start then he remembered earlier this morning. "Well dad said you had an important job in the city and I was wondering what you do." Fair enough question, Adrian should know.

"Well I work as a police officer like my sister although it's much different from what she does."

Adrians ears perked up in curiosity. "Different how?"

Sherry knew she'd have to word this carefully for the young cub to understand. "Well there are certain kinds of… Bad guys in the city and they're a tough bunch. So we have a special group of officers who take care of situations that involve them." Adrians eyes widened in fascination. He wondered what kind of bad guys they were that the police needed a special team to deal with them.

"And you're one of them right?" Adrian's fascination kept growing, he wanted to know more.

"That's right and I'm one of the best." She winked at him and he was soon asking tons of questions about what she did. Sherry had texted Jack beforehand just to make sure it was ok to talk to Adrian about her work and he agreed as long as he didn't mention to much about how Jack was involved, just enough to tide the cubs curiosity but nothing about him being a G.E.O.

They talked for a while and they were on the topic of the special gear they used when Sherry noticed they'd been there for nearly an hour.

"So you guys wear special suits? That's so cool! What do they look like?" Adrian asked in amazement. Sherry giggled and pulled out her phone. She swiped through her photos until she found the one she was looking for. She was in her full gear and equipment and was standing with her legs apart and her paws on her hips. Judy had wanted to take the photo as a super cop kind of joke and she admitted it seemed funny at the time. She showed Adrian the photo and his mouth dropped. "You look so cool!" He squealed in amazement.

"Want to see something interesting?" Sherry pulled her handbook out of her purse, she always kept it on her. She handed it to Adrian who eyed the book.

"What is it?" Adrian asked puzzled about why the book would be interesting.

"That's the official handbook that every officer in the special unit gets when they start training. It's filled with tons of vital info and it's helped me on many occasions." Adrian looked at the book with renewed interest. This was the book that helped make Sherry the special officer, it felt like he was holding something valuable.

"Know why this book is so interesting?" Sherry asked to pique the foxes interest further.

"Because you all needed it to become officers?" Adrian answered.

She laughed. "Well that… and the fact that your dad is the one who wrote it."

Adrian stared at her in wide eyed shock. "Dad was a special officer to!?" He shouted his surprise.

She giggled. "Well no, you see your dad knew a lot about these bad guy's and how to deal with them since he knew about them before anyone else. Before he left Zootopia he wrote that to help the police out, it's basically what got the special officers so organized from the start. We'd be years behind from where we are now if it wasn't for your dad."

Adrian couldn't believe it, his dad was even more awesome then he had thought! His dad was nice and friendly to everyone but that didn't compare to how cool this made him! But something bugged Adrian about this.

"If dad helped you guys out so much then why didn't he stay?"

Sherry really thought about how to explain this without revealing too much about Jack.

"Well you see… Your dad felt like he needed to leave the city. He wanted to explore and see the world and what it had to offer, he had made his mind up around the time they had asked him and he had to refuse, they said when he came back the job would still be there for him."

Adrian's smile faded as he frowned. "He left to explore the world? Than… did I get in the way of that?"

"Oh sweetie no, of course you didn't." Sherry grabbed the cubs paws comfortingly. "Your dad loves you so much, we were talking about you the other day and the way he talked about you… I don't think I've ever seen him so happy." She smiled warmly as the smiled returned to his face although he lowered his head sheepishly, obviously embarrassed that they'd talked about him.

He looked up again and she smiled at him, hoping she hadn't embarrassed him too much.

"So if me and dad moved to Zootopia with you… He'd be a special officer like you?"

"Yep! I'm sure he'd be one of the best to." Sherry said cheerfully as she winked at the young fox.

Adrian began to wonder what his dad would look like in one of those suits. He giggled at the thought his dad was too nice to be fighting bad guys! Just as he was about to ask anything else his dad walked through the front of the store.

"Dad!" Adrian got out of his seat and ran to his father.

"Hey buddy!" Jack scooped the young cub up. "How was your day with Sherry?"

"It was great! She told me about her job, some of the city and she told me about the book you wrote!" Jack frowned at that last bit of info. Sherry smiled nervously hoping she hadn't said too much. Adrian went back to the table, he grabbed the book and handed it to Jack. "She said you wrote this book and it's really important for her Job!" The young fox cub said with admiration in his voice.

Jack looked at the book he'd been handed, it was a training guide for special officers. He flipped through some of the pages and definitely recognized the information, some handwritten notes of his were even added to it! He smiled as he remembered how he had written the notes, determined to leave them with something useful before he left.

"Sherry was also telling me that you'd be a special officer like her if we moved in with her." Adrian said excitedly.

This was new to Jack, he looked to Sherry for an answer. She picked up on his puzzled stare.

"You don't remember? Bogo said you had a job as soon as you got back, he still has the application folder on his desk." Sherry explained.

Jack had completely forgotten about that. He had agreed to become one of their officers when he returned. It relieved him that he wouldn't need to search for a job if they moved but it brought up new worries. His biggest concern was if Adrian found out about him and what he was. He had always intended for the young cub to know everything about him once he was old enough to understand, but he admitted to himself that he was afraid. What if Adrian became scared of him and didn't want Jack as his father anymore? The thought always shattered his heart as he imagined that horrible possibility.

He realized that the two were staring at him and he shook those thoughts away.

"Oh, yeah right! I had completely forgotten about it." Jack tried to laugh it off but the young cub and older bunny saw through him easily. Something had seriously bothered him.

"I need to go finish my deliveries it should only take me an hour I'll see you soon." Jack kissed his son on the head and gave Sherry a quick kiss.

Sherry wondered what was bothering him. Maybe it had something to do with the book. She glanced at the book Adrian had put back on the table and she nearly slammed her head against the table as she figured it out. Jack hadn't been involved with G.E.O.s for years now! He probably hasn't even used his armaments in that time either. The possibility of ending up involved in that violence again might have freaked him out. She could tell he had found the peace he had always wanted, she didn't have any right to drag him bag into the world of blood and violence he had tried desperately to escape from.

"You ok mama Sherry?" Sherry was pulled out of her thoughts by Adrian's worried eyes staring at her. She smiled and scruffed his head head. "Yeah I'm fine, say why don't we go buy the thing you wanted to get your dad?" Adrian smiled and nodded his head.

She was surprised to see they had arrived at an antique store. As they entered she knew Adrian wasn't browsing idly, he was here knowing what he wanted. They headed straight to the counter where an elderly badger was reading a book, he peered his head over the pages as he spotted the young fox with his hands on the counter waiting patiently.

"Hello Adrian, come to make that deal?" The badger asked without putting his book down.

"Yep! I saved up my allowance and birthday money!" The cub announced proudly. The badger chuckled before he put his book down and bent down to reach under the counter. He pulled out a small sleek black box. Adrian reached into his pocket to grab his money but Sherry put a paw on his shoulder. "Don't worry I'll buy it." She smiled at him and but he returned it with a displeased frown. "I wanna buy it myself, I want it to be something extra special from me. If you buy It then there's no point!" The boy was determined about buying it himself. So determined in fact Sherry couldn't help but smile and admire the cub. "Alright I'm sorry if I upset you, you can go ahead and buy it."

He smiled at her and pulled his money out of his pocket. Sherry did a double check, he had a small bundle of twenties in his tiny paws which he handed over to the badger in exchange for the box. Adrian quickly peered inside the box to make sure the item it contained was still there. He smiled as he got exactly what he paid for.

"Thanks Mr. Badgistan!" Adrian excitedly thanked the elderly badge before he grabbed Sherry's paw and walked out of the shop. Once they were outside she saw that Adrian kept smiling at the small box and wondered what was in it. And the amount of money he had paid, how much did he pay?

"Hey Adrian, I'm curious… Exactly how much was that?"

"A hundred and sixty." Sherry stared at the young fox as he stated what would seem like a fortune to any child as if it was nothing much.

"W-Wow! That's a lot you paid for that… little box." Sherry was still in disbelief over how much money he had paid, where had he gotten it from?

"Yep! I saved up my allowance and birthday money and did odd chores for Uncle Gideon and Aunty Sharon!" Ok that explained where the young fox had gotten the money.

"So what's in the box?" Sherry asked the million dollar question… or in this case a hundred and sixty dollars.

"I think it's supposed to be for you." Adrian stated. Sherry was getting confused now.

"But I thought you bought that for your dad, why would it be for me?" Adrian shrugged. "We were looking for a desk for dads office and dad saw it and said 'That would look beautiful on her' I didn't know who he was talking about… until yesterday." The young fox winked at Sherry. She knew he was going to be a hit with the ladies if he kept being so damn adorable!

"So before we left I asked how much it was and Mr. Badgistan gave me a smaller price if I saved up all my money. He wouldn't go lower saying he still had a business to run." Adrian kept smiling at the box as he explained the story.

Sherry picked up the young cub and sat him on her shoulders. He was surprised at first but was soon giggling, only his dad did this for him and he loved it, it made him feel much taller. "Aren't I heavy?" Adrian knew he was maybe half Sherry's height and thought she might get tired.

"Nah I have to be strong for my job so this is nothing!" She carried him on her shoulders all the way back to the van, Adrian was honestly surprised he didn't know a bunny could get so strong. He knew his dad and Uncle Gideon were strong because they were always in dad's workout room for a few hours a day. Dad never let him in there but he was told it was because he might hurt himself. But he didn't think a bunny could work out like they did.

Sherry sent Jack a quick text letting him know that they were done and heading back to the house. Before they left Jack replied quickly and asked her to make sure Adrian took his bath and was cleaned up since it was movie night.

They stopped by her parents first so she could grab her clothes, while they were there her dad said he didn't need the van till later tomorrow so Sherry didn't need to worry about dropping it off. Once they were back at Jacks house she asked Adrian to go take his bath and make sure he was ready for movie night. He frowned and made an annoyed sound but complied with the request.

Sherry went into Jacks room and changed quickly, she made sure to check if Adrian was taking his bath.

"Adrian are you in the tub?" Her ears perked as she heard water sloshing.

"Yeah I'm almost done" He sounded annoyed, he probably didn't like baths. It was natural for most kids his age, they'd rather play than be clean.

After five minutes Adrian walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his body and one on his head. He looked pretty grumpy. "I hate baths they're so stupid I'm just going to get dirty again!" He complained to Sherry. She giggled which made him grunt in annoyance.

"Trust me kiddo, when I was your age I hated bath time but now one of the best parts of my day is when I can get in the tub and shower and wash off."

He blew a raspberry. "Dad says the same thing but I don't believe it." He walked off to his room so he could get on clean change of clothes. Sherry smiled and shook her head. He was going to learn to appreciate a lot of things he hated now when he got older. Till than he was allowed to be grumpy about it. Sherry's ears perked as she heard the sound of a truck pulling up near the house. Just as she got downstairs the door opened to reveal a tired looking Jack. She rushed towards him and kissed him.

He smiled at her when they broke the kiss. "If that's what I have to look forward to everyday after work I think we should've moved in together sooner." She bumped him with her hip playfully and winked. "Damn straight we should've but hopefully we can make up for lost time soon enough." They kissed again just as Adrian landed on the bottom step and stuck out his tongue.

"Grooooooss!" He made sounds of disgust. Jack laughed and picked up the young cub. "Were you good for Mama Sherry?" Adrian nodded his head excitedly and told Jack of all the stuff they did today. Adrian looked over at Sherry before he turned his attention back to his father. "Dad I have something for you but you have to give it to mama Sherry." He whispered quietly in Jacks ear. Sherry had heard him but pretended not to for the sake of surprise.

Adrian led his father upstairs until they were in Adrian's room. "Ok buddy what's this thing I need to give Mama Sherry?" Jack asked playfully deciding to go along with whatever his son had in mind. Adrian went to his desk and pulled the small black box out of the drawer than placed it in Jack's paws. Jack looked at it momentarily confused until the memory hit him. He stared in shock at Adrian who was smiling happily. "Adrian…how did you get this?" Jack asked in a very serious tone of voice.

"I bought it, I knew you wanted to get it for Mama Sherry ages ago but couldn't buy it." He answered honestly.

This was true, Jack had wanted to buy it but the piece of jewelry had cost nearly three hundred dollars, which brought him back to the main point. How the hell had Adrian been able to buy it.

"Adrian, this… this costs a lot of money and I'm sorry but there's no way an eight year old could afford it… how did you get it?" Jack asked his son, hoping he hadn't stolen it.

"Dad I bought it seriously." Adrian crossed his heart which was his way of promising he wasn't lying.

"Adrian this cost's three hundred dollars, where did you get the money?" Jack asked again seriously but gently.

Adrian shrugged and smiled proudly. "I saved my allowance, birthday money, and did a few chores for Uncle Gideon and Aunty Sharon. Also Mr. Badgistan lowered it to a hundred and sixty for me." The cub's explanation made sense. Gideon and Sharon had a way of spoiling the young cub and both his allowance and birthday money would have been able to cover it. Jack smiled and shook his head.

"Look buddy I appreciate the thought and hard work you put into this… But I just can't accept it. That was your money, you should've spent it on yourself." Jack was surprised when he saw anger in the young cub's eyes.

"I saved my money to do something nice for you! I know how much you worry about money to it's why you always do the weekend deliveries on top of your workdays! I know it's expensive for me to see Dr. Flopps every week and how much food costs I'm young not stupid! I thought if I did this you wouldn't need to worry about it and would be able to do something nice for Mama Sherry!" The young cub was panting after he had finished his long winded rant and tears were forming in his angry eyes. Jack was shocked at the cubs anger but he immediately mentally slapped himself. He should've thought about how Adrian felt first before saying anything, and the cub had worked hard to buy this just to give his father a bit of happiness.

Jack felt like such an ass in the one moment.

Jack put his hands on the angry cub's shoulders. "Adrian I'm so, so sorry. I didn't know you felt like that. You're right I do worry about money a lot but it's just because I don't want you to worry about it yourself, if we'll eat or not or if we have a place to sleep. Apparently I'm wrong and again I'm sorry for that. Can you forgive me?" The young cub's anger began to fade and he nodded his head slowly.

Jack pulled him in to a hug. "It's beautiful and I think Mama Sherry will love it." He whispered into the cubs ear. Adrian nuzzled against his father. "I know she will!"


	20. Chapter 20 late night and choices

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

Jack and Adrian went back downstairs and Adrian ran off into the kitchen for some juice. Sherry was standing in the living room looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked concerned.

Sherry gave him a look that said 'really?' and pointed to her ears. "I heard Adrian from down here and he sounded pretty upset. What happened?"

Jack responded by pulling out the small box. "Well… problem solved and long story short this is for you." He placed it in her paws.

Sherry had seen Adrian smiling at this tiny box all day and was wondering what was inside of it. She opened it and she gasped. Inside was a beautiful sapphire pendant. It was on a silver coil and the sapphire itself was in the shape of a tear or drop of water and had vines of silver intricately coiled around it. "Oh my god this is beautiful." She whispered in disbelief.

Jack pulled it out of the box and stepped behind her so he could connect the ends of the coil together. She turned around and his heart started beating a million times a second. It looked exactly as he had thought it would on her, absolutely beautiful. The color of the sapphire matched her eyes, it was the main reason he had originally wanted to buy it when he first saw it. Jack pulled out his own pendant and smiled.

"Hey we kinda match." He joked. She rolled her eyes before wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a passionate kiss. "You can be such a cute dork you know that?" Sherry whispered to him playfully.

Jack shrugged. "I have my moments." They were interrupted by a knocking at the door, Jack answered and saw Gideon and Sharon holding dishes of baked goods while Casey rushed passed him to find Adrian.

They stepped inside and they stared in shock at the pendant around Sherry's necklace. Gideon gave Jack a sly grin while Sharon bumped him with her elbow. "Way to go lover boy." She teased. Sherry rolled her eyes and smiled, she didn't feel jealousy towards the other bunny anymore just figuring this is how she acted with Jack as friends.

The group ate the baked goods while they watched a comedy movie. Gideon had to head out early since he had to open the shop early tomorrow. Sharon sat up talking with Jack and Sherry while Adrian and Casey played games in Adrian's room. When they started to head out Sharon tried to start her truck but was met with the sound of metal grinding and the engine died. She tried again several times but the truck refused to start. Jack took a look and saw that the truck was fried.

"Aggh! I just got the maintenance done on this stupid thing!" Sharon ranted in frustration, giving her truck a solid kick. It was getting late and Casey was looking tired.

"Well you guys can bunk in the guest room tonight and we'll call a tow truck tomorrow." Sharon accepted Jacks offer. The parents sent the kids up to bed and it was only the three adults left in the kitchen.

"Stupid thing's going to be the death of me!" Sharon kept venting her frustration while Jack laughed. Sherry couldn't help but wonder how the two met and how they became such close friends.

"So I'm curious, how did you two meet exactly?" Sherry asked knowing she wouldn't be able to figure it out unless she asked.

Sharon started laughing. "Oh now this is a good story! So I was at the supermarket trying to think of dinner for the night and I see this poor confused cat staring at cartons of food like it's a life or death situation!" Jack rolled his eyes and smiled as she phrased that. "So I go up and ask him what's wrong and he tells me he doesn't know which is the better option of the two, so I helped him with that… than cereal… than toiletry and basically helped him out with his shopping for the next hour. He explains he's not used to shopping like this, usually just getting what he needs than leaves but he's got a new kid and needs to actually do proper shopping now! So I ask how old his kid is thinking he's got a newborn and boy am I shocked when he says. 'Oh well he's six.' I was really shocked but once he explained it to me it made sense. After that we made plans to do more shopping together and eventually we just started hanging out." Sherry nodded as Sharon talked, it made sense but it still irked her a little how close this other bunny was to Jack. Eventually Jack excused himself saying he needed to shower so it was Sherry and Sharon alone together.

Sharon took a sip of her drink before she began talking again. "For the record I've noticed how you've been looking at me and that little death grip pawshake from the other day so I'll just say this now. There never has nor will ever be anything between me and Jack other than friendship." She winked at Sherry who in turn felt embarrassed by her behaviour.

"Sorry for acting… childish like that. It's just… I haven't seen Jack in so long and was really hoping he hadn't moved on from me, I'm glad he didn't but the fear was still there." Sharon smiled sympathetically and held Sherry's paw comfortingly.

"You're a lucky animal Sherry, that boy is one of the greatest animals I've ever met. He's kind, generous, and just a good soul in general. I just wonder how someone who had such sad eyes managed to become so good."

Sherry was shocked by that last bit. "His eyes were still sad?"

Sharon nodded. "I can tell when someone has gone through a lot of pain in their life and usually it leaves them bitter and angry, but Jack's different he came out of it the better animal. I always want to ask what happened in the past but some things are just better left unsaid and untouched."

Sherry nodded in agreement. "He's certainly gone through a hell of a lot, that's for sure. I'm honestly just glad he's found some peace in his life."

Sharon became curious at that. "What is it exactly he's gone through? I know that's a very personal thing to ask and all but I've always wondered about it. I'm sorry just forget I asked that was really rude of me!"

"Ahhh so tired of the dark and mysterious past?" They both jumped in surprise when they saw Jack, still slightly damp from his shower, leaning against the doorway smiling.

"Jack! I am so sorry that was very rude of me!" Sharon began until Jack raised a paw to stop her, he smiled comfortingly. "I don't mind sharing a bit about the past if it sates your curiosity."

Jack sat down next to Sherry and hummed as if he was lost in thought. "Where to begin… well for starters when I was thirteen I got kidnapped and held captive for six months." Sharon covered her mouth with her paws in shock. "Oh Jack that's awful!"

Jack nodded in agreement. "I eventually escaped and when I got back home my father." The two bunnies noticed how he spit the last word out like it was venom. "Blamed me for the whole thing and promptly kicked me out. After that I lived on the streets. I got involved in all kinds of violence and just plain idiocy, eventually I moved to Zootopia, I met Sherry and she changed me." He turned to her and smiled. "I did a lot of horrible and stupid things but she saw through it and made me realize I was just doing what I could to survive. Unfortunately my past caught up with me and shit hit the fan. After we cleaned it up I left Zootopia to figure some things out for myself and just wandered, until Adrian came into my life and we settled here. From there you know the rest."

Sharon shook her head in disbelief and grabbed Jack's paws. "Oh Jack I'm so sorry that sounds awful! I hope I didn't bring up any bad memories."

He patted her paws and smiled. "Nah I'm a big kid now, I've learned to accept it and look forward. Besides if none of those things had happened to me I doubt I'd be sitting in my wonderful home, talking with one of my closest friends or sitting next to the love of my life while my young son slept soundly upstairs."

Sharon smiled at Jack but he could tell there was something else on her mind.

"Ok what is it I know there's something else your curious about." He teased lightly.

Sharon laughed nervously. "Well after hearing all of that I kinda put some pieces together and… I gotta ask just to be sure, and know that your answer does not change our friendship in the least! But are you THAT Jack from Zootopia? The one who was… on T.V. while that clipper guy was…ya know?" She left the last part up in the air.

Jack and Sherry both went ice cold. Oh fuck.

Sharon noticed the shock on their face's and knew she was right. She grabbed his paws in comfort. "Look if it is true than don't worry I won't tell anyone else, especially not Adrian! I figure you would want to tell him yourself… Certainly when he's old enough I would hope! But you've been such a good friend to me and that's all that matters to me." She smiled comfortingly.

Jack and Sherry relaxed considerably.

Jack leaned back as he let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Sharon and please don't tell Adrian… I'm still really scared that he's going to be scared of me and not want me as his dad anymore if he finds any of this out."

Sharon looked on the brink of tears. "Oh of course I won't tell him sweetie but don't you ever think that he'd ever want you to stop being his dad, he loves you far too much."

Jack simply nodded, he knew that but the fear always ate away at him like some insatiable beast.

"Would you mind if I asked a few more questions? I apologize but this is just fascinating!" Sharon beamed excitedly like a school girl. Jack just laughed good naturedly at her excitement. "Yeah I don't mind."

"Well first, is it true you're from another world? The broadcast showed what everyone assumed were your memories." Sharon asked curiously.

Jack nodded. "Yeah I came from another world, still no idea how I ended up here but I haven't bothered trying to figure it out."

She nodded in understanding. "Now what was with that bit at the end? When all the flowers changed and you… ummm ya know." She smiled nervously as she implied the moment he ate Jessica.

Sherry paid attention, she had never asked Jack about that either, or a few things for that matter and maybe she'd learn some things.

"Well my friend that was with me was just a hallucination of sorts. My brain created her as a kind of mental crutch to adjust to the stressful situation, she was made out of stored up energy and… eating her, gave me that stored up energy so I could fight back." Jack answered shyly.

Sharon continued to ask him questions and Sherry asked a few herself. When the question of Ogre came up Jack stopped and thought of something he hadn't bothered thinking about in years.

"Sherry… About Ogre, he's still in the city right?" Jack asked disheartened.

Sherry nodded sadly. "He's one of our top targets, he evades us at every turn and we've had no success in tracking him further… Bogo keeps hoping you'll come back so we can finally deal with him."

Jack sat there as the biggest bomb was dropped on his peaceful life. Ogre was still at large and he wouldn't stop until Jack killed him. If he went back he would have to face Ogre again, deal with one of the largest demons from his past. He knew he couldn't avoid that forever and if animals kept getting hurt because of his lack of action…

"Adrian's really going to hate me." He muttered to himself.

Sherry and Sharon looked surprised.

"Sherry and I discussed moving in together in the city and we wanted to give Adrian time to decide on the matter… But if Ogres still at large than I can't keep avoiding him forever I have to face him sooner or later. After I become a special officer I know that'll become my priority but… I know Adrian will absolutely hate me if I make this decision myself without taking into consideration his feelings." Jack rubbed his temples in frustration. He wanted Adrian to be happy and that was his biggest priority, but Ogre was still hurting animals and he was just sitting here doing nothing.

Jack wanted to slam his fists against the table but he knew it would scare the girls and most likely break his table so he settled for lightly thumping his forehead against the table repeatedly. Sherry rubbed his back comfortingly seeing how torn he was.

"Maybe you should explain that to him? Not the whole story but enough so he'll understand." Sharon offered.

Jack thought about it, it seemed like sound advice and he'd trusted Sharon's judgment on several occasions. But Adrian might think he was just trying to guilt him into moving and that was worse.

"Well… if worst comes to worst I'll just make up an excuse to Adrian. Say Mr. Hopps has me doing deliveries out of town for a couple of days out of the month and hope I catch Ogre in those intervals." Jack said lazily, not the brightest idea he had but he was too stressed out now to care.

"Pretty sure Bogo would have your head if he saw you running around as Asylum again." Sherry interjected. Jack groaned as he realized the police knew who he was, both as Jack and Asylum.

"I always wondered why were you called Asylum anyways?" Sharon said going off topic.

"The mask I wore looks like something an insane asylum patient would wear and I acted like an insane bastard back in the day." Jack answered idly as he was still lost in his own thoughts. He was so frustrated he didn't want Adrian to hate him but he couldn't let Ogre run free, why did this have to be such a huge issue it wasn't fair. But life was seldom fair, especially concerning him.

They decided to sleep on it and decide on a course of action tomorrow, maybe if they got lucky Adrian would want to move. Jack and Sherry just lay in bed, neither was tired enough to sleep and their brains were to wired to allow them to try.

Sherry was cuddled against Jack as he stared up at the ceiling, she ran her paw over Jack's chest in lazy circular motions, hoping it would help him calm down.

"I don't think Adrian would hate you." Sherry said after a long silence.

Jack took a deep breath to calm himself. "I know he wouldn't, he'd be mad as hell sure but I doubt he'd hate me over it."

Sherry moved so she was closer to his face. "Then why don't you just decide the both of you will move? You know he'll forgive you eventually and I'm sure he'd love the city."

Jack turned on his side so he was looking right at her. "Because that's not fair to him. I promised Adrian that with any major decisions we'd decide on it as a team. Moving is one of those big decisions. Doesn't matter how important the reason is if he's not on board than I just need to figure something else out."

Sherry gently stroked his cheek, he looked so mentally worn down. He loved his son enough that he'd avoid what others would think the easy decision would be and would take the hardest possible option if it meant his son would be happy. It's why she loved Jack so much, he was willing to give things up for those he loved so they wouldn't.

"We'll talk to him tomorrow, we should try and sleep now." Sherry said as she cuddled against his chest, his head rested between her ears.

It was 5 in the morning when Jack woke up, it was time for work and he needed to get ready. He quickly showered and put on some fresh clothes. He quietly opened Adrian's door to make sure the cub was still sleeping soundly. He had to resist the urge to laugh as he met a very unexpected sight. Casey was cuddled up with her back against Adrian while he had his arms wrapped around her like she was a teddy bear. Jack shook his head, Casey obviously had a crush on Adrian but the cub was pretty oblivious to it. Or maybe he knew but was really good at hiding it. Jack made his way downstairs and quickly wrote a note putting it on the table along with a hundred dollars. He went out to his truck and began the drive over to Stu's.

Sherry was barely awake, she tried to cuddle Jack some more but realized the bed was empty. She looked around thinking he'd be somewhere close by but he was nowhere to be found. She yawned and stretched her body before checking the clock. It was 8 in the morning so she decided it'd be a good idea to shower and get dressed. Once she got downstairs she inhaled deeply at the smell of freshly made coffee and breakfast. When she turned into the kitchen she saw Sharon at the stove.

Sharon turned around and smiled. "Well good morning! How are you feeling love?" She asked her voice filled with chipper.

Sherry shrugged and smiled tiredly. "Bit of a rough sleep but hey I'm used to it."

Sharon giggled. "Ohhh didn't do anything that would keep you two up did ya?" She asked mischievously as she winked at Sherry. Sherry shook her head and rolled her eyes as she smiled. She already knew this was how Sharon acted and after last night came to trust the other female bunny. They were soon joined by Casey and Adrian. Adrian was still wearing his pajamas, Casey on the other hand was wearing one of Jack's shirts since she didn't have anything else to sleep in. It was kind of adorable how the oversized shirt nearly reached the little bunnies ankles. Casey walked up to her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek while Adrian did the same with Sherry before both children sat down at table.

Sherry noticed a note on the table.

"Hey sorry for taking off so early, still gotta work. Help yourselves to whatever's in the fridge for breakfast and lunch. Here's some cash for Sharon to call a tow truck. Back at 2.

–Jack"

Sherry frowned as she looked for money. Sharon giggled. "Already called the tow truck, they're taking it to my uncle's shop. I'll have it back within two hours hopefully." Sherry nodded and sat down next to Adrian, ruffling the top of his head as he tried to keep himself awake.

Sharon soon brought plates over filled with eggs, toast, hashbrowns and… bacon!? Sherry stared at the plate completely horrified that she was just served meat. Sharon laughed at her surprised expression. "Don't worry it's soy bacon, Jack keeps it around for the vegetarians like us." They all ate quietly trying to shake off the sleep. After everyone finished eating the kids ran off to watch cartoons.

"It's nice isn't it?" Sherry asked as Sharon sat down.

"What is?" Sharon asked puzzled.

"This, everything." Sherry gestured to everything around her. "This house is nice, this peaceful atmosphere is nice, everything's so calm and peaceful."

Sharon nodded. She had figured it must still be a surprise for Sherry to see Jack in such a peaceful environment considering everything he'd been through. Sharon also realized it must also be a shock for Sherry herself since from what she'd told them about her job she hadn't known peace in the last five somewhat years.

Sherry let out a sad huff. "I hate to take this away from him." She muttered.

Sharon offered a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure that as long as he had you and Adrian he'd be fine with anything that came his way."

They were interrupted as they heard the door unlocked, they were surprised to see Jack walking through the door. Adrian smiled and waved at his father before continuing to watch cartoons.

Sherry and Sharon looked confused. "I thought you worked till 2" Sherry asked trying to figure out why he was home early. Jack smiled and shrugged his shoulders as he went up and kissed Sherry on the forehead. "Stu said that I only had three stops today than I was done since I did him a favor and took those weekend shifts. He also gave me the next three days off so we could spend more time together." Sherry made a mental note to thank her father at a later time.

Jack looked over into the living room watching as Adrian and Casey watched cartoons. "Think we should tell him?" Jack asked solemnly. Sherry looked over she hated to ruin the peaceful atmosphere of the morning but it had to be done sooner rather than later. She nodded and Jack called Adrian into the kitchen. The cub sat at the table confused.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked hoping it wasn't about Casey sneaking in to his room to sleep last night, he didn't understand why adults got so upset at those kinds of things.

"No, we were just wondering if you had thought about what we talked about yesterday." Jack explained

Adrian was silently relieved. "Well… I did think about it a little bit. I think it'd be cool to live with Mama Sherry it's just…" He looked at Sharon then into the living room to Casey who was watching cartoons waiting for him to come back.

Jack understood what his son was thinking. "You don't want to leave Aunty Sharon or Casey." Adrian nodded sadly.

Jack got out of his seat and placed his paws on Adrian's shoulders. "How about we make a deal. If you decide it's ok to move in with Mama Sherry I promise we'll make plans so either us as a family come out here every weekend or for you to stay over if we're busy with work, how does that sound?" Adrian's face lit up at that. He looked over to Sharon who nodded her approval to the idea.

"Well… as long as I can still be friends with Casey then I'm ok with it!" Adrian beamed. Honestly he didn't want to leave just for that reason but if he could still see Casey than the whole thing was fine with him.

Jack and Sherry felt relief in every part of their bodies, they thought it would take a lot longer and a lot more convincing but they were glad he agreed to it.

Jack kissed the top of Adrian's head. "Hey if you still want we'll head up to Zootopia when Mama Sherry has to go back so we can take a look at the city like you wanted, just so you're comfortable and still ok with the idea." Adrian smiled he liked that idea.

The next couple of weeks flew by quickly after that. Sharon and Casey came around a lot more to hang out so Adrian could get as much play time in as possible. They went to the Hopps family get together, which Sharon and Casey were more then welcome to come to. Jack caught up with Nick and Judy, meeting Nick's mother and sister. He was shocked when he saw that Nick and Judy had also become parents while he was absent, the twins loved him instantly.

When it was time for everyone to head back home Jack offered to drive Sherry back which she agreed to. They brought Adrian with them so he could see the city and he loved it! Seeing new animals and the large city amazed the young cub. They stayed with Sherry for a few days at her house until they had to head back. Adrian solidified his decision of moving into the city so Jack wasted no time selling the house and packing things up. He went by Stu's place to drop off the truck and to thank him but Stu refused saying the truck was an early wedding gift and to take good care of it. Jack felt embarrassed he didn't even know if Sherry wanted to marry him but he accepted all the same.

It took three weeks for them to sell the house and to move into Sherry's place. Her salary in the special unit was more than enough for a five bedroom house which initially shocked Jack and Adrian when they stayed over for the first time. Jack was even more surprised at the amount he got for selling his house. Before he had bought it for dirt cheap using all of his savings to buy and rebuild it but he had gotten nearly three times the original amount, including everything that went into repairs. It took them a week to get settled in and to enroll Adrian in school for when summer ended.

*Savanah central Jack and Sherry's house.*

Jack woke up to the sound of an alarm, Sherry grumpily turned it off and he snuggled close to her, kissing her cheek. He felt her smiling against his kiss.

"Mmmmm I could get used to waking up to this every morning." She mumbled contently.

Jack kissed her again. "You'd better, I still need to make up for lost time."

Jack got dressed with her. Nick's mother showed up soon after to look after Adrian. The couple had made fast friends with the elderly fox and she had fallen in love with Adrian, saying he reminded her of Nick when he was the cubs age. Adrian liked her, she played games with him and watched his favorite T.V. shows with him so that made her ok in his books.

Jack and Sherry kissed Adrian goodbye and made their way to the station.

"Sure you're ready for this?" Sherry asked nervously.

Jack nodded. "I think so." Sherry squeezed his paw comfortingly before they made their way into the ZPD station. At the front desk a flabby cheetah was busy chatting away with none other than Nick. Nick looked over to them surprised at first then gave a sly smile. The cheetah paused as he looked to see who Nick was smiling at before his mouth hung open in shock at the two animals that had walked in.

"So someone finally decided to join the big boys?" Nick said jokingly as he bumped fists with Jack.

"Yeah, figured I'd better face the music and get started." Jack replied nervously.

Jack and Sherry finished talking with Nick before heading over to Bogo's office. Jack stood in front of the door and gulped audibly. He was a lot more nervous than he should've been. Maybe he was just afraid Bogo would tear him a new one for taking so long. He took a breath for courage and knocked on the door.

"Enter." A gruff voice on the other side said.

Jack and Sherry walked in to see Bogo on his phone talking with someone, when he saw Jack his mouth fell open.

"I'm going to have to call you back." He said to whoever was on the other line and hung up his phone.

"Jack! It's been ages!" Bogo smiled as he walked around his desk and shook Jacks paw.

Jack relaxed considerably "Yep, it's been awhile. Still got that application?"

Bogos eyes widened and he smiled in excitement. "I've been waiting to hear those words for the past five years kid."


	21. Chapter 21 6 years later

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **And here we go! Part two ladies and gentlemen. As always enjoy and feel free to leave a review.**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

The next six months of Jacks life were agony. He was able to keep up with the physically demanding part of the training, being a G.E.O. and having his own workout station at home helped with that. But it was the learning part that was hell.

Jack needed to learn maneuvers, tactics, team exercises, weapons instructions, equipment maintenance, procedures EVERYTHING. He thought his brain was going to explode with all this new information he needed to learn. Luckily anything involved with the guide book was easy enough as he had written the damn thing and Sherry was there to help him at home quizzing him and helping him to keep up.

Eventually he not only graduated in the top bracket of his class but also as the valedictorian! Bogo had requested a special suit for him. It was like the others but it was made of a special material that allowed him to use his armaments without destroying it. The majority of the suit was the same as the others but the areas where his armaments came out was some kind of high-tech self-sewing material or something. After that he was placed into Sherry's squad and quickly made a good reputation for himself, becoming a squad captain within his first year, which admittedly pissed Sherry off a bit but she was happier for him more than anything else.

*6 years later.*

Jack was in the special officers workout room, he was doing one handed push ups while reading a report about a recently dangerous G.E.O. Sherry was on his back reading her own report.

"So what's your target like?" Sherry asked idly as she scanned her report.

"Big, tough, very partial to violence. Nicknamed Demolition. Yours?" He talked idly still reading his report.

"Fast, dangerous, a large record of cannibalism. Nicknamed Spider. Wanna trade?" Sherry teased.

Jack laughed. "Nah, brutes are my specialty, yours are the tricky ones. It's a good set up I'll admit." Honestly Jack could deal with any G.E.O. but it was easier to take down the muscle heads. Less planning involved more beat down.

Sherry turned so she was laying with her stomach on Jack's back as he continued to do push ups. "Nervous about today?" She asked concerned.

"Very, but I'm sure it'll go well." Jack answered.

Last year they were involved in a multi squad operation. A large number of citizens had been kidnapped and when they found the poor animals Jack knew it was a second testing site, exactly like the one he'd been at when he first became a G.E.O. The worst part about it was that about fifty of the three hundred animals involved were from his world.

Again they didn't know how they ended up here but most were traumatized at becoming G.E.O.s against their wills. However things were different here, instead of treating them like criminals like in Jack's world the police treated them as victims and gave them proper care and comfort. He was glad for that and after the victims had time to adjust to this new world a lot of them were given the chance to become special officers.

Jack was in charge of the very first graduate class of G.E.O.s and he met them all today. It made sense considering he was the very first G.E.O. officer and that they were from the same world. Jack would know how to handle them but it still made him nervous.

Jack motioned for Sherry to get off his back and she did so. He wiped the sweat off his fur with a towel he had. He always started his day early by exercising.

Sherry grabbed the towel around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. She nipped his bottom lip making him smile. "It'll be just fine, you'll see." She winked and left him to go debrief with her own squad. Jack watched as she walked away, paying close attention to the way her hips swung as she walked. He shook his head away from that thought, they started work soon and couldn't let himself get distracted especially knowing the consequences of such fun.

Sometime before Jack graduated Sherry had been feeling sick and when they went to the doctors they found out she was pregnant! Jack nearly fainted but kept it together, he was scared and excited and was on edge for a while. He also had to explain it to Adrian, who was actually excited to find out he'd soon have a baby brother or sister.

After nine months of worry, concern, and Sherry's wild appetite due to the pregnancy they soon welcomed Jordan Nathaniel Snowfur to the world. He was a beautiful baby cat with brown fur like his mother and while his ears were only slightly bigger than Jacks the baby had the incredibly sensitive hearing of a bunny. They decided to spare her father the same surprise and married before any noticeable signs of pregnancy showed themselves and played it off saying it must have happened along the way. Jack always smiled when he remembered their wedding day. They had the ceremony in Bunny burrow, his heart was racing as he realized it was actually happening and how beautiful she looked in that white dress.

A year later Sherry got pregnant again but with twins. The result was a baby bunny girl named Samantha Judith Snowfur and a baby boy cat named Daniel Nicholas Snowfur.

Jack brought himself back to the present as he reluctantly let the past six years of familial happiness settle in the back of his mind. He had work to do and his family would be waiting for him at home later.

Jack changed into his casual attire, black pants and a black long-sleeved shirt. He always wore something similar to work and Sherry always playfully complained that he should wear more color, but work wasn't a fashion show for him it was business and black always demanded attention.

As he stood in front of his debriefing room he took a breath for courage.

'Here goes nothing.' Jack mentally prepared himself.

He opened the door and walked into the room, seated behind desks were about seven other animals. Jack quickly took count. A female lynx with dark grey fur. An albino male tiger, two cheetahs male and female, a male black furred wolf and to his surprise two female cats with the same tabby colors he had when he first arrived.

Weird but he it didn't matter.

All animals stared at him as he took his place behind a small podium, he brought out his papers and placed them on the podium as he looked them over again before clearing his voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you are aware I am your squad leader. My name is Jack Snowfur and from today on you are my squad." He paused to let it sink in. "Now I know we're all originally from the same world and I know this has been a huge adjustment for you but I can guarantee you things will work out for you as long as you try your best and follow the rules, shouldn't be too hard right?"

The animals quietly chuckled at his small attempt at humor.

"Now before we proceed are there any questions?"

All paws immediately flew up. He decided to choose at random

"You the lynx, Amanda was it?" She nodded before standing up and clearing her throat. "I was just curious… Are you the same Jack that I'm thinking about? The one called Asylum?" She asked cautiously.

Jack resisted the urge to roll his eyes, of course THAT particular piece of info had to be spread around, it wasn't well known in his world but here it was pretty open, just his luck.

"Yes that is correct." Jack answered honestly.

The animals began whispering amongst themselves. Didn't help as Jacks trained sense of hearing picked up on everything they said.

'That's him?'

'Wasn't he supposed to be a lunatic?'

'I heard he's a cannibal G.E.O.'

'The hell is this guy doing as our squad leader?'

'I saw the news involving him back home.'

'Hey sis wasn't he supposed to be dead?'

'Who's bright idea was it to let him be in charge of us?'

Jack took a deep breath and raised his paw to cease their whispers.

"Ok I can tell a lot of you have complaints and concerns about this, yes I was formerly known as Asylum but I have changed over the past 11 years. If I hadn't I wouldn't be standing in front of you right now." Jack smiled kindly at them, some of them relaxed but a few of them were still on edge and tense.

'This is going to take some time.' Jack thought to himself.

"Now I know it's sudden but we already have a target. Names Demolition, he's a brute that prefers brawn over brain, uses bone armaments. I've sent the reports to each of your email addresses and would like for you to spend a bit of time today reviewing it. After your done I'd like you all to meet me in training room C1 by 2pm that gives you an hour and a half to go over the reports. You're all dismissed for the time being, if you have any questions I'll be in my office. It's just down the hall, first right and three doors down."

With that the animals began to leave the room, he couldn't help but notice the two cats staring at him as they walked out. They looked related, probably sisters.

Jack gathered up his papers and headed to his office, he spent the next thirty minutes or so doing paper work until he heard a knock at the door.

"Enter." Jack said idly as he continued to type away.

The door opened and it was the Albino tiger from his squad.

"Umm sir, I finished reading the report and wished to speak with you." The tiger said trying to hide some of his nervousness.

Jack laughed. "No need to call me sir, Jack or Mr. Snowfur works, come sit down and tell me what's up." Jack said invitingly as the tiger took a seat.

"Well umm, Mr. Snowfur I was hoping to ask for some personal advice, if that was ok." The tiger asked sheepishly.

Jack was surprised at this, he thought it would take ages for anyone to come to him for advice.

"Sure, what's on your mind… Max was it?"

The tiger nodded. "I was just wondering… How did you manage to adapt so quickly? I've been here for the past year and a half now and everything's still confusing to me."

Jack smiled comfortingly at the tiger. "Well it didn't happen overnight, it took me a few years before I fully adjusted to this world but luckily I had friends and family that made it a lot easier."

The tiger perked up. "You have family here?"

Jack nodded. "Well not my family from the other world… more of my wife and children along with my wife's sister and brother in law."

The tiger quickly shook his head. "Wait you're married? And you have kids?" He asked in disbelief.

Jack chuckled. "Have been for the past 6 years now, I met her when I first ended up here and she helped me adjust. When she found out what I was I was surprised by how accepting she was of me. I did leave her for five or so years to learn more about myself and this world but eventually we met again and got married. After that we had three beautiful children together along with a fox cub I previously adopted in my absence."

The tiger paid attention like he was burning every word into his brain, Jack saw hope in the tigers eyes. Jack got out of his seat and leaned forward against his desk.

"Hey it'll take time but I'm sure you'll adjust just fine. I did and I've never been happier and if you ever need to talk my doors always open."

The tiger smiled and nodded he shook paws with Jack before excusing himself. Jack smiled as he noticed the hope and confidence that now filled the tiger's eyes.

Jack finished with his work and head towards the training room. He was a little early and was the first one there. He had changed so he was wearing black running pants, a black hoodie and a muscle shirt underneath. He did some warm up exercises before his squad members began to enter the room.

Jack was stretching his legs when he noticed all of his squad members entering. He got up and stretched his arms.

"Alrighty is everyone up for a little training exercise?"

They all groaned in unison which made Jack laugh.

"I, know fond memories of your academy days, right? This is just so I can see what I'm working with here and so we can organize ourselves better as a team. Now you can come at me one at a time than all together or vice versa." He stood there with his paws on his hips smiling waiting for an answer.

Amanda stepped forward. "Sir not to be rude, but I'm at least two feet taller than you and probably have more muscle are you sure this is fair?" The female lynx asked worried.

Jack smiled and shook his head. "First thing you should learn, appearances are always." He threw off his hoodie to reveal his well-toned and buffed muscles. "Deceiving." The group stared in shock at how well built Jack was. He had gained a fair amount of muscle over the years and no longer looked like a skinny teenager.

"Now who's first?" He asked challengingly.

Amanda raised her paw and began stretching her arms out. She cracked her neck before taking in a deep breath and charging Jack. Jack easily dodged her first onslaught of attacks. Straight out of training and easy to read.

"Lesson one." Jack said as he continued to dodge attacks.

"Academy lessons will only get you so far." He jumped to avoid a low kick and playfully tapped the lynx's head as he landed behind her.

"Train and find your own style." She growled as she back kicked and he caught it.

"Become unpredictable in your attacks." He twisted her leg causing her to spin and fall on her back.

"Otherwise." She tried to get back up but Jack mounted her and had his fingers pointed to her throat.

"You'll be dead in no time." Jack got up and offered a paw to the lynx, she grudgingly took it as he helped her up. He turned to the rest of the animals who stared in amazement.

"Academy fighting lessons are a good stepping stone but it's a not a good idea to solely stick to them, throw your own mix in as well. If you stick with just the lessons you've learned you'll find that you'll become too predictable, especially if a target has a history of dealing with special officers before." Jack explained.

Everyone looked like they were taking mental notes of what he was explaining, this was good it meant they'd stay alive during fights.

Jack continued. "That being said mix up your fighting styles but stick to team maneuvers. Pincers, whack a mole tactics, hit and run. Those are pretty solid and if you can figure out who works best at what and with whom you'll find it easier to take down targets."

They all nodded as they took note. One by one they all stepped forward and attacked individually, some were able to use Jack's advice easily while others had trouble diverting away from their training. It was fine, time and experience would work it's magic on them. Once Jack had gone a few rounds with each of them he decided to call a ten minute break before moving on to team combat, seeing as they were all exhausted.

Jack on the other hand hadn't even broken a sweat, he grabbed a water bottle from his bag and took a few generous gulps. They all sat in a circle and whispered tactics to each other, he couldn't help but smile since they looked like they'd work well as a team. Strategy was important and they had picked up on that.

They were all back on their feet and ready to go. Jack smiled smugly and motioned them to come at him. The two cheetahs charged him while the others broke off to the sides. They were going for a triple pincer it looked like. The two cheetahs threw punches and swipes from random directions. Jack was nearly caught off guard by the seemingly random assault, his ears twitched as he heard movement from his left, He jumped just in time to avoid well timed attacks from Max and Amanda. He wasn't out of the clear yet, above him the two cats attempted to drop kick him but he blocked with his arms, grabbed their ankles while twisting his body, and sent the cats into the two separate groups. They all fell back but as Jack landed he realized there was one missing. He barely had time to bend his body back as the wolf did a roundhouse kick from behind. He had almost realized too late that it wasn't a pincer they were using it was a Whack a mole tactic! Jack grabbed the wolfs leg and twisted his body to reposition himself before sending his foot into the wolfs jaw. The wolfs head snapped back and he fell over.

The animals cursed to themselves over their failed tactic. Jack didn't know why they were so angry at themselves he was honestly impressed. They kept applying pressure in their attacks barely giving him an inch. He was even breathing heavily after the teams well done maneuver.

"Ladies and gentlemen I must say I'm impressed." Jack said once he got his breathing back to normal. "That was a great Whack a mole attempt, if it was anyone other than me I can guarantee they'd be on the ground and finished off."

That helped alieve some of their dark mood over the failed attempt at Jack. After a few more attempts with their team work Jack decided they had been dealt enough punishment for the day and dismissed them. Now that he had a better idea of how his team worked together he could position them accordingly during missions. He went back to his office and wrote up several positioning rough drafts and his own personal evaluations on the different animals. Jack was nearly finished writing his evaluation on one of the cheetahs named Kyle when he noticed the time. It was nearly 4:30

"Oh fuck!" Jack shouted as he saved the last of his work and grabbed his jacket to rush out of the building. Jack rushed to the parking lot and hopped onto his motorcycle, for convenience sake the truck was used for family while the bike was his personal mode of transportation to work and for certain assignments that called for its use. Sherry had her own little car refusing to ride on Jack's Deathtrap-of-a-vehicle as she so kindly put it. Jack inserted the key and started the engine, the bike roared to life as Jack pulled a wheelie and raced out of the parking lot. Jack raced through the city and had the cops on him for a while until they recognized his bike and the special plate on it. Jack screeched to a halt in the driveway of his house. Turning off the bike and tossing the helmet he rushed inside.

Jack unlocked the door and flew inside, he made It with barely two minutes to spare.

"What took you so long?" He saw Adrian leaning up against the hallway with his arms crossed and a sly smile on his face, which he had learned to mimic from his Uncle Nick.

Jack smiled sheepishly. "Oh you know, traffic is murder." He joked as he threw off his jacket and ruffled the teenagers head, getting a grunt of disapproval in turn. "So what are we up to today?" Jack asked as he went into the kitchen to grab a can of cola from the fridge.

"Well I need to get a new laptop still and I was thinking maybe we could stop and look for some new clothes." Adrian said idly as he reached past his father and got himself a bottle of apple juice.

Jack rolled his eyes trying not to laugh. He still remembered how the twins had accidently broken Adrian's laptop a week before, it was comical how it had happened but Adrian had been crushed that his precious laptop was destroyed. The hard drive and all the saved files were still in one piece but the laptop itself was broken beyond repair. Jack promised when he had a free afternoon they'd go get a new one, any model he wanted.

"I remember the laptop, but clothes? Trying to make me break my bank account?" Jack joked as Adrian smiled sheepishly.

"W-well Casey's coming to visit for the weekend and, well, ya know I-I just want to look good!" Adrian stuttered out trying to hide his nervousness. Jack shook his head as he smiled.

'Teenagers.' Jack thought to himself trying to hide the amusement on his face.

Jack let out an exaggerated heavy sigh. "Well alright I suppose we can get some new clothes afterwards… if you clean the garage when Casey leaves." Jack winked and extended his paw as his son groaned at the herculean task he'd just been handed.

"Fiiiine deal!" Adrian said dramatically as he shook his father's paw, sealing the deal.

"Fantastic, I just need to shower and I'll meet you at the truck." Jack said glad he wasn't the one that needed to clean the garage now.

"What, can't take the bike?" Adrian asked teasingly.

Jack raised his brow at Adrian. "Boy, if your mother ever found out I took you for a ride on my bike she'd skin us both alive and have us made into rugs. And you know that's not an idle threat considering she's been trained to handle dangerous weapons." They both shuddered at the thought, Sherry would definitely not hesitate to tear him a new one if she ever found out that he'd taken Adrian for a ride on his bike. He'd let Adrian just sit on the back ONCE when he had gotten it and he saw daggers in her eyes… and actual throwing knives in her paws! Jack shuddered again as he recalled that particular memory.

Jack quickly showered finally getting the sweat off of him from training and changed his clothes so he was wearing a navy blue button up shirt and light jeans. He saw Adrian already in the truck playing with his phone. Jack got in and Adrian smiled.

"Ready to go?" His son asked enthusiastically.

Jack smiled. "Yep let's do this." He started the truck and they were off.


	22. Chapter 22 a good day gone wrong

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Hello again, sorry for the late night updates recently. Work's been hectic and with it being mother's day it was especially crazy today! But as usual here's your set of new chapters!**

 **To everyone who's been adding the story to their alerts and favorites I'd like to say a special thank you. It's really awesome to see that people are actually enjoying the story and makes me want to keep writing it! (Well I wouldn't stop until it's completely finished but it still helps to encourage me to keep it going!)**

 **Anyways, Enjoy, review and all that other good stuff.**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

It took nearly an hour before they found a laptop Adrian liked and some new clothes Adrian thought would impress Casey. Jack just laughed at his son's nervousness, knowing Casey would be impressed no matter what he wore. Before he became a special officer Jack would have fainted at the price of the laptop and clothes but his salary and the fact that he saved his money meant he had cash to burn. When they got home Sherry was already in the kitchen humming to herself as she made dinner. It smelled heavenly, mixed roasted veggies and pasta. Jack sneaked up behind her and kissed her cheek. She giggled and pulled him in for a kiss as Adrian shuddered at his parent's unabashed affection and ran off to his room.

"So I see he has a new laptop and… clothes?" Sherry asked as she saw the other bags Adrian was carrying.

Jack shrugged. "Yeah he wanted some new clothes to impress Casey… in exchange he's cleaning the garage." He mentioned idly.

Sherry frowned and smacked Jacks shoulder which only made him laugh. "Oh come on I can't spoil him completely!" Jack said trying to act innocent. Sherry wasn't buying it.

"And I thought I asked you to do it." She said mischievously pretending to guilt him.

"Well he's a teenager, better learn now that he's gotta work for some things." Jack winked avoiding another one of Sherry's playful taps. Jack helped set up the table and called the kids down for dinner. Everyone sat in silence as they ate, it was normal for them to be silent at first before someone started a topic of conversation.

"So I saw you got some new clothes with your laptop." Sherry said to Adrian breaking the silence.

"Yeah, thought I'd wear something nice for when Casey came to visit." He answered idly as he continued eating.

Sherry giggled. "I'm sure you have enough clothes that she'd still be impressed with." She teased.

The twins giggled. "Well he has to look eeeeextra special for his girlfriend." Daniel jeered at his older brother.

It was obvious that heat was going up Adrian's face. "S-she's not my girlfriend! We're just good friends that's all!" He said his voice going a bit high-pitched from his embarrassment.

The three younger kids giggled in unison while Jack stifled his laughter. It was even obvious to younger kids how close the two teenagers were to each other. Made him think he should have 'the talk' with Adrian… or just lock the outside of his room at night while Casey was over. Adrian growled and huffed as he stared at his plate embarrassed. He quickly finished his food and dumped it in the sink. "I'm going to my room don't bother me!" He called as he was halfway up the stairs.

Sherry let out a tired sigh, teenagers, always quick with their emotions… and temper. She looked at Jack and giggled, who gave her a confused look. Well teenagers weren't the only ones.

Adrian closed his door and pressed a button under his desk to activate the automatic lock for his door. Once he was sure it was secure he got his new laptop set up making sure he was careful in transferring the data from his old hard drive. He waited a long painful thirty minutes but the download was finished and all his files were still there! Success! He began checking the specs of his laptop to make sure everything was in working order and tweaking anything that could have run faster. An hour later he was finally content and was browsing the internet. The RAM on the new laptop was much better than his old one which made everything easier. He went on to his music account and downloaded all of his songs from the cloud network, he had them constantly backed up in the event something like this happened. After he had all his sign-in info input into various programs he saw that he had an incoming video call on Swipe from Casey. He quickly groomed himself before answering.

"Hey Adrian!" The bunny happily greeted him.

"Hey Casey! How've things been?" Adrian answered excited to finally chat with her.

She huffed. "What can I say, schools boring and every male bunny in my class is trying to ask me out." Jealousy burned in the pit of Adrian's stomach, although he'd never admit it. "I think there's some kind of bet pool going on to see who can date me first I swear!" She continued in her frustration while Adrian laughed.

"Well I can definitely see why." He inwardly cringed as he said that. But luckily she just laughed it off.

"Mhmm, so excited for the long weekend?" She looked like she could barely contain her own excitement.

"Well let me think about that, am I excited?" He smiled slyly after a dramatic pause. "Why yes, yes I am"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Spending too much time with your Uncle Nick I see."

Adrian shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "What can I say? He's funny and full of advice." He spun around in his chair. "Ugggh I just want it to be Thursday already!" He groaned in agony.

Casey giggled at his frustration. "Come on Adrian it's like 12 more hours, you can wait that long right."

"Noooo Don't wanna!" He moaned out in annoyance. Casey was going to be here tomorrow and he was pretty much counting the seconds down until she got here.

Adrian looked at his computer screen and briefly caught a glimpse of something in her eyes, embarrassment?... Arousal maybe? He shook his head and mentally kicked himself there was no way she found him attractive it was a stupid thought!

"S-So! What do you want to do when you get here?" Adrian asked trying to hide his embarrassment.

Casey giggled, she could tell he was easily embarrassed. "Weeeeell." She said drawing out the word in a voice that almost sounded seductive. "We could go see a movie, maybe some dinner, just take me out and about!" She smiled.

Adrian had to reposition himself, his pants were getting tight…. No thanks to her and that near seductive tone she used!

Casey giggled at how he seemed to be shifting in his seat like he was readjusting his pants. She had known Adrian for so long that she knew which buttons to press to make him hot and bothered. It was her favorite activity during their calls but she wanted to do it in real life not over some stupid webcam!

"What's so funny?" Adrian asked kind of worried.

She continued to giggle. "Oh nothing, you just looked a little flustered. Siblings being annoying?"

They talked for another hour until Sharon told Casey it was bed time. Adrian was allowed up for an hour longer, it wasn't fair! Casey said goodbye and changed into a t-shirt and short shorts for bed. She grabbed the fox plushy that she secretly kept under her pillow and cuddled it. She wanted it to be Adrian but she would contend with this for now! She hoped she would get a chance to do this over the long weekend.

Adrian let out a breath of relief as Casey went to bed, he swore she actually tried to make him flustered! He groaned at himself over the stupid thought since there was no reason for her to do something like that. He honestly didn't think we was attractive or good enough for her in anyway. Never mind the fact that she was a bunny and he was a fox! He envied his Uncle Nick in that regard, since Aunt Judy was a bunny herself and Uncle Nick a fox.

He played some soft music on his laptop and laid down on his bed just staring at the ceiling. Adrian didn't really think about much he just liked to stare off into space. He was brought out of his mindless state from a knocking at his door. He grabbed the remote by his bed and pressed the unlock button for his door.

"It's open." Adrian said idly.

His father opened the door and peeked his head through. "Hey Adrian, was just wondering if we could…talk, is that cool?"

Adrian nodded and sat on the edge of his bed, his father sat down beside him. Adrian was wondering if he had done something or if he was going to get a lecture, it was rare but it happened.

"So Casey's coming over tomorrow!" Jack said excitedly, Adrian began to dread where this was going. "Excited?" Jack asked.

Adrian shrugged deciding to play this cool. "Yeah, pretty excited to see her." He knew it was an understatement but decided to play it off as nothing much. There was an awkward silence until Jack cleared his throat.

"So I think there's something we do need to talk about regarding that." Adrian's dread continued to grow. "Talk about what?" Adrian asked hoping this wasn't going where he thought it was.

Jack shifted nervously. "Well your mother and I figured it would be a good idea to give you… 'The talk'." Jack stated, making Adrian's guess right on the mark.

"Dad! I-I don't need to hear the talk! They taught us in school!" Adrian yelled out in panic. It had been a mortifying week for nearly every student and had made things awkward between the opposite genders.

"I-I know that!" Jack replied nervously, he really didn't want to do this either. "But I think since Casey is coming down I think you should know the umm… consequences of not taking precautions." Adrian groaned as he buried his face in his paws.

"Look, dad, I understand where you're coming from… b-but me and Casey AREN'T going to do anything like that! We're just friends! And besides I've got three siblings downstairs that serve as more than enough evidence for consequence of certain actions." He attempted to turn this back on his father but it failed as his father only laughed.

"I guess so, but still you never know what's going to happen and so I figure it would just be better if you were actually prepared… considering me and your mother are going to be very busy at work and coming home really late over the weekend and your siblings are going to be visiting grandma and grandpa." Jack quickly added.

Adrian's mouth dropped. He was practically going to be alone with Casey for the whole weekend!? His heart was soaring but at the same time he knew that meant this conversation was NOT over.

"So as a result I uhh bought these for you and should explain how they work." Jack handed Adrian a box of condoms and Adrian groaned in agonizing embarrassment. "Dad I know how condoms work! I saw the demonstration like two months ago can we please just stop!" Adrian just wanted to keel over and die at this point.

"Ok, ok! But seriously if you get Casey pregnant its Aunty Sharon who will be coming after me and my set." Jack said jokingly. Adrian practically pushed his laughing father out of his room before he pressed the automatic lock again. He slumped against his door and groaned.

'Well that was extremely embarrassing.' Adrian thought to himself. He looked back to his bed and saw the box still there. He picked it up and heat flushed his face as he thought of him and Casey actually having sex. He shook his head violently to get rid of that mental picture.

"Fuck sakes." He groaned to himself as he tossed the condoms onto the floor on the other side of his bed.

Sherry's ears perked and she felt motherly fury boil in her blood as she heard Adrian swear. Forgetting his mother had extra sensitive hearing. Any other time she'd storm up there and tell him to watch his language but after the embarrassment he had just gone through she decided to let it slide… just this once.

Jack came down the stairs still laughing to himself. "I think I just took first place in scarring him for life." He said between bouts of laughter before sitting on the couch.

Sherry crossed one arm over her chest and put her face in her free paw. "I'm sure you did." She sat beside him and laid her head down on his lap. "You don't think they'll actually… you know?" She asked apprehensively. "I mean they're only fifteen!"

Jack raised a brow and smiled slyly at her. "And from what I remember you told me your first time was when you were barely sixteen wasn't it?" She growled as her face flushed. "Well yeah but still!" She couldn't really argue with it but tried regardless. "I was young and stupid and full of those stupid hormones that threw reason out the window!"

Jack chuckled. "And two years later you ended up with me and those stupid hormones didn't seem so stupid." She punched his chest which only made his smile grow wider.

Jack gently stroked her ears causing her to melt in his lap. "Sherry relax, I gave the condoms to him as a just in case, I doubt it'll actually happen. Besides if it does then we don't need to worry about grandkids for now!"

Sherry couldn't relax, yes she knew Adrian was smart and knew that safety was important but being a teenager could throw logic and reason to the wind in an instant! And if Adrian got hurt or if he hurt Casey by accident the poor kid wouldn't be able to live it down.

"Urgh I wish we didn't have to work so late just so we could prevent it." Sherry grumbled. Jack just shrugged. "If they were determined they'd figure out a way. This way we have some peace of mind." He answered simply.

*Savanna station next day*

Adrian had practically raced from school on his motor scooter hoping he'd make it in time. His mom hated the thing but after a lot of promises and compromising she had relented and had let him buy it. He had to buy it himself, couldn't go out with it past midnight, if he was out and it was dark he had to wear a reflective vest. Pretty much he had to sacrifice all dignity and savings just to have it.

It didn't matter to him, it beat taking the overly crammed bus and walking. Adrian just barely avoided a red light and made a left turn when he saw the time flash over on one of the big television screens. Three fourty-seven!? He had three minutes to spare! He picked up speed and nearly crashed the scooter as he came to a stop. He locked it up and ran into the station. Just as he got there the train pulled up.

Yes! Just in time! Adrian breathed a sigh of relief.

Adrian waited and hoped that this was the right train, he glanced nervously at his phone every other second. His heart began to race when he saw Casey. She was wearing a pink shoulder less top with a blue training shirt underneath along with black pants. She scanned the crowd before she spotted him. He smiled and waved but she raced up and crashed into him.

"Adrian! I missed you so much!" Casey screamed in delight as she nearly crushed him with her hug.

She hadn't seen him in so long that actually being able to hold him felt amazing! She continued to hug him and noticed that he had built up some muscle, which was hidden under his damn hoodie!

Adrian just thought if this is how he died than he had no regrets. "Good to see you to Casey!" He wheezed out as best he could.

She released him from the death hug and grabbed his hand. "Come on let's go!" Casey said as she dragged him out of the station. She marveled at the city around her and took in every sight and sound.

"You look like this is your first trip here." Adrian joked.

Casey turned to him with excitement in her eyes and a giant smile on her face. "Are you kidding me!? The last time I was here I was ten it's changed so much!" She squealed in excitement and Adrian couldn't help but smile. Casey's laughter and excitement was highly contagious.

"So how are we getting to your place? Cab? Bus? Is your mom or dad picking us up?" Casey asked curious. Adrian just held up the keys to his motor scooter.

"I'm driving, it's just a scooter but still good enough." He said trying to play things cool. When they came up to his scooter she just stared at it and began hopping in excitement.

"It's so cool! It's a scooter but still!" Casey exclaimed. She waited for him to seat himself before she hopped on the back and wrapped her arms around him. Adrian resisted every temptation that came to his mind. It was difficult since her body was pressed up against his tightly and he could feel every soft curve. He savored it for a moment before starting the scooter and driving them over to his place, he made sure to be mindful of Casey in the back.

Casey loved the feeling of the wind as they drove through the city, what she loved more was how close she was against Adrian, she had some wicked thoughts of what she could do to get him flustered but she was sure giving a friendly 'squeeze' would overwhelm him and cause them to crash so she put that thought aside.

Any blissful thoughts the two animals had were broken as they came across a horrific sight. Police and special officer vans were packed along one of the streets. They saw giant crowds of animals being kept back by the police.

Adrian gulped audibly if the special officers were here it meant there was a G.E.O. incident.

'Mom, Dad!' The thought of his parents possibly being involved worried him and he drove closer to the incident sight. He parked on the side of the street and locked up before he noticed two familiar faces standing by a cruiser and talking.

"Uncle Nick! Aunt Judy!" Adrian called out as he ran towards them with Casey in tow. The two surprised officers turned to face their nephew.

"What happened here? Are mom and dad involved?" Adrian asked worried.

Nick and Judy grabbed Adrian and Casey and dragged them back to his scooter.

"You need to leave, we're trying to evacuate civilians, it's a big one they're dealing with." Nick said fiercely. He was highly protective of his nephew and would be damned if he let him get hurt.

"Are my mom and dad involved?" Adrian demanded of his aunt and uncle, refusing to move until he got an answer.

Nick let out a weary sigh. "It's your Dad's new squad, they spotted the guy and were in pursuit when-" Nick was interrupted as a truck crashed against a building. Animals began screaming and running away as fast as possible.

"Go!" Judy shouted, Adrian wanted to stay he was worried but Casey's safety was his first priority. He unlocked the scooter and they bolted down the street, racing past the screaming animals.


	23. Chapter 23 damage control

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

Jack groaned as he kept himself from losing consciousness. He knew Demolition was a brute but to think he'd have a truck thrown at him… not cool. Jack kicked the truck off of him and cracked his neck.

"Ok no more mister nice guy." Jack growled, he brought out an electric sword and it buzzed to life, electricity crackling off of it.

"This is White reaper, target is within sight is everyone in position?" Jack yelled into his headset.

"Sir!" He heard them all yell into the radio in unison. Jack grinned, things were getting interesting.

Jack prepared himself as a beast of an animal jumped out of one of the shop windows. It was a bison covered in bone armament, it's entire right arm looked like a giant marble spear while skeletal armor covered it's head, chest and some of its left arm. Jack had a flashback to the mutated tiger he had first encountered nearly eleven years ago, this animal was eerily similar to the tiger.

That meant it would be trouble. Shit.

"Everyone use caution! If things get hairy and you feel like your life is in danger you back the fuck off and let me deal with it until you can reposition yourselves, is that clear?" Jack yelled into his headset.

They all acknowledged his order and Jack charged the bison. Jack dodged several bone tails that came out of nowhere, he bounced off the tails in midair until he was close enough to bring his sword down in a powerful slash. The sword stopped in its tracks, it barely managed to imbed itself in the bastard's armament!

"Fuck!" Jack shouted as he was stabbed by one of its tails and flung across the street, losing his sword in the process. He groaned as he tried keeping conscious. Jack laughed at himself. "Yeah brutes are easy… go fuck yourself yesterday's me!" He growled as he got up, the wound healing instantly.

Jack quickly gave orders and pulled out a pair of electric knuckles. His squad came down from the rooftops, they decided to switch up their strategy to hit and run tactics. Two would act as distractions while one would strike in the bison's blind spots then switch it up so everyone distracted and striked. This tactic continued for nearly ten minutes but they were wearing the beast down!

Surprisingly Max was the all-star of this operation as he quickly grabbed Jack's discarded sword and managed to jam it into the beasts flesh before pressing its full exhaust button. The beast roared as electricity crackled off of it.

Max pulled the sword out and backed off. He was panting and his arms looked burnt to shit. The beast slowly turned to Max, in that moment Max thought he was done for but the beast staggered before it fell, the armaments covering it began to dissolve.

Max just stood there in total shock. He was brought out of it when he realized he was being shaken.

"Max! Earth to Max! Are you ok!?" He turned to see it was Jack.

Jack had discarded his helmet and was shaking Max out of his daze. Jack looked down at the tigers arms. The material of the armor was smoking and some of it had burned away, underneath he could see Max's paws and arms were severely burnt.

"Fuck! Hey! I need a medic here!" Jack shouted to the nearby police officers.

Max finally shook his head and began to scream in pain as he regained his senses. "Ow! Ow! Ow! God fucking damnit! Fuck! Ow!" Max kept screaming and cursing as he kneeled over and cradled his arms against his body.

Jack put a comforting paw on Max's shoulder. "Hold on big guy, we'll get your arms taken care of." He said soothingly.

Max nodded still hunched over crying and cursing. Jack was relieved he was still conscious of his surroundings. Jack looked over to the sword, upon closer inspection he noticed the bottom was absolutely fried, battery acid caked the handle and it looked like it had exploded right out of its battery slot.

Jack cursed, it was extremely rare but sometimes the batteries would overload themselves when they drained all the electricity and would explode as a result. The shitty part was that the electricity would also carry over to whoever was holding the weapon. The paws and arms would take the full brunt of the electricity, even if the armor was semi insulated it could still cause massive burns and damage.

When the medics finally came over Jack explained what had happened and they examined Max's arms. Tears streamed down the tigers face and he flinched as they inspected his arms but he mostly kept himself together. Jack stood by him as he relayed orders to his team, if any police needed to talk they'd have to come over to him since Jack refused to leave his subordinates side until the medics said he was good.

They moved Max to a nearby ambulance, they couldn't leave due to the chaos but they could treat Max's arms there and he could go to the hospital at a later time. Jack continued to relay orders and take in damage evaluation. The scene was messy but it could have been much worse. His team was busy collecting bone and blood samples from the area they'd taken down Demolition, who had already been hauled off to a containment cell ages ago.

Jack looked over to Max just as Kate and Anne came up and reported to him. The cats who were apparently sisters made their progress report before moving on. Jack always had to shake off the weird feeling that he'd met them before, he simply brushed it off. He turned his attention back to Max.

"How you feeling big guy?" Jack asked comfortingly. The tiger had stopped cursing and his fur was still stained from tears but he was calm now.

"Better, my arms still hurt though." Max stated weakly.

Jack smiled and patted his shoulder. "You'll heal, it'll take some time but your arms will be good as new within a day or so."

Max offered Jack a weak smile, the smile faded as he looked to the ground. "How do you do it Jack? I saw you get hit by a truck and impaled by a bone tail and you just growled it off. I got my arms burned and cried like a bitch." Max asked depressed with himself.

Jack sat beside Max on the back of the ambulance. "I've gone through some seriously painful shit, I'm so desensitized to it that pain barely registers anymore. More than that I guess I just know that I'll heal and get back up from it so why waste time moping over it?" Max nodded and smiled, this was probably as close to comforting words as he'll get from Jack over something involving physical pain.

Jack nudged Max's side with his arm. "Hey our bodies are strong right? You'll heal right up, just eat a ton of food and get a lot of sleep and your arms should be fine by tomorrow or close to it. Come on I'll drive us back and we'll get a bite to eat." Jack offered and Max gladly accepted.

An hour later they were still eating in the police cafeteria, Max's arms still hurt but were doing much better. "Ever wonder what this meat actually is? This cutlet tastes like chicken but is it really chicken? I don't think I've actually seen any human like birds here." Max asked curiously as he eyed the slice of breaded cutlet on his fork.

Jack shrugged. "From what I know birds didn't really get caught up in the evolution process so I'm guessing that it's actual chicken we're eating." He answered idly as he took a bite of his roasted chicken sandwich.

Max didn't stop there. "What about bacon? I've met some pigs and it kind of feels weird eating something like that after you've had an intellectual conversation with them."

Jack raised his brow in curiosity at that statement. "Oh making friends I see." Jack teased.

Max chuckled. "My apartment's owner is a pig, nice guy, really into philosophy, helps pass the time I guess." He said idly.

Jack gave a small laugh at that. "Sounds interesting, never really was one for philosophy, I'm more interested in the here and now rather than the theoretical how and why."

They both laughed at that. Jack felt something brush against his back before he heard a familiar voice. "Looks like you guys are having fun, what'cha talking about?" Jack smiled as Sherry leaned against him.

"Oh nothing much, apparently Max's landlord is a philosophical pig." Jack gestured to Max who waved shyly.

Sherry snapped into mom mode as soon as she saw Max's arms. She rushed to his side and inspected them. "Oh my god, are you ok? What happened to your arms!?" She asked concerned.

Max looked absolutely flustered. "Umm w-well I-I-I small incident with sword." He finally managed to stammer out.

Sherry continued to inspect his arms while Jack smiled at his wife, he loved how she showed her concern for any animal in the station weather they were a regular officer or special officer or if she knew them or not.

"That's terrible! They look really burned. Go speak with nurse Hoofter, she's the deer in charge of the nursing station today, she makes a special burn cream designed for electric burns tell her Sherry sent you." Sherry smiled at Max and Jack could have sworn he looked love-struck.

"Y-y-yeah! Will do." He smiled. "Ummm I'm Max"

Sherry smiled back. "Sherry, pleasure Max, hope you recover soon. I'll see you later Jack, I need to see Adrian and do some damage control. Apparently he saw a bit of your squad's incident today, I'll be back in an hour." Jack went numb before he frantically pulled out his phone to text his son that he was ok and that he'd call him soon.

"She's amazing." Max whispered dreamily. Jack smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, my wife's pretty awesome right?" Jack said idly as he sent a text to Adrian.

Max's dreamy state was shattered as he turned to Jack. "She's your wife!?" He asked in total surprise.

Jack smiled and nodded. "Yep for the past six years now. Pretty sure I told you I was married." Jack teased as he winked at Max.

Max was flabbergasted he tried to find the words and his mouth kept comically opening and closing as he tried and tried again. "She's your wife." He hung his head depressed and Jack patted his shoulder.

"There there bud, you're not the first one to get depressed over the fact." Jack said comfortingly.

Max looked at Jack confused. "Well she's a real sweet heart and tries to mom everyone and a lot of animals get star struck by it, and they don't realize we're married since we don't act like it at work, we're mostly professional and keep our PDA to a minimum." Jack explained.

Max nodded, made sense to him. "You're so damn lucky." He grumbled.

Jack nodded. "Damn straight I am." He gloated.

"Uggh maybe I should find a girlfriend or something, problem is I don't even know where to start or what's acceptable here." Max moaned in frustration.

"Could always try the mixers, police life is kind of lonely so some of the married guys host them in an attempt to help the single officers get with their wives single friends or relatives." Jack offered. "As for acceptable just follow your heart, if it feels right then go for it and fuck everyone else."

Max smiled at the way Jack stated that, who gave a damn if he was a tiger and is potential girlfriend was something like a gazelle or even a wolf! "I think I might just do that actually, know any coming up?" Max asked excitedly.

Jack did in fact know that one was in two days and he gave a quick text to Mchorn seeing if they had room for another. "You're all set just stop by Mchorns office, he's the rhino that looks like he's got resting bitch face. Don't be fooled he's a really nice guy." Max accepted the offer, once they finished eating Max set off for Mchorns office while Jack pulled his cellphone out again, he swiped Adrian's contact number.

"Dad!?" Adrian answered immediately.

"Hey Adrian I'm really sorry I couldn't call right away. I heard you were at the site are you ok? Did you get hurt at all?" Jack asked going into dad mode.

Adrian sighed on the other line. "Y-Yeah we're ok. Me and Casey hopped on my scooter and bolted when the truck got thrown, what about you are you ok?" Adrian asked concerned.

Jack laughed hoping it would help his son ease up. "I'm fine buddy don't worry, promise. Oh heads up your mom's on her way over right now to check up on you, she's heading back afterwards though. Are you sure you're ok? Do you want me to come home early or for your mom to stay?" Jack asked concerned.

"No… No we're ok." Adrian sounded relieved. "I just wanted to make sure you guys were fine. I'll let mom know I'm ok and send her back."

Jack smiled. "Ok buddy, but if you do need me we'll come rushing home right away you know that right?"

Adrian laughed. "Yeah I know, you've both done it enough times and embarrassed me every single time."

"We're your parents it's our job." Jack stated proudly.

"I know… and I do appreciate it. Love you dad I'll see you later tonight."

"Love you to Adrian, be safe… hint, hint" Jack teased and heard a groan from the other side of the line before Adrian hung up.

Adrian tossed the phone on to the coffee table as he finished the conversation with his dad, he leaned back against the couch wondering why his dad had to be so embarrassing!

"So your dad's ok?" Casey asked concerned. She was leaning in close and Adrian was already feeling flustered.

"Y-yeah he's ok, just letting me know that moms on her way to make sure we're not freaking out." Adrian explained.

Casey nodded before she leaned herself against Adrian and wrapped her arms around him, she felt him jump slightly which almost made her giggle. She knew this would fluster him but she didn't care. After seeing all those animals running scared she got freaked out and just wanted a bit of physical comfort.

Adrian nearly jumped out of his fur when Casey wrapped herself around him but looking at her face he could tell she was exhausted after the events they had seen. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer hoping she wouldn't mind.

Adrian's heart started pounding as she gripped him tighter. He had to focus his breathing to get his heart rate to go down, Casey had excellent hearing and would know this was making him excited.

"You ok Adrian?" Casey asked idly, knowing full well she was the reason his heart was racing.

He nodded. "Just thinking about today, I was hoping we could go out and do something but I guess that'll have to wait till tomorrow after what happened." Adrian said slightly disappointed, he had been really looking forward to taking Casey out today.

She nuzzled into him. Casey really didn't want to go out now, yes she was still a bit freaked out but she just wanted to hold him like this. Her ears perked up and she grumbled as she heard a car screech to a stop in the driveway.

'Cockblocker.' Casey angrily thought when she heard Adrian's mother slam the car door.

Before they could separate Sherry was already in the house looking panicked. She spotted them and the way her ears shot up and the look of shock on her face would have been comical.

"Ohh umm hi! I just wanted to make sure you two were ok!" Sherry tried to explain through her shock of seeing them so close.

Casey almost whimpered as Adrian got up. "Mom relax I'm fine, I talked to dad and we're fine." He stated. Adrian had to tell her several times that they were ok and she didn't need to worry. It took fifteen minutes until she was finally out the door. Adrian let out a sigh of relief. He loved his mom, he really did but she could worry a little less.

Casey was in the hallway waiting for him to finish saying goodbye to his mom before she was finally gone. She gave him a sly grin. "Moms a real pain right?" She teased.

Adrian nodded. "They mean well but damn a little space and faith would be nice."

She giggled, he was right about that. There was an awkward silence between them before Casey suggested they go up to his room. Adrian led her to his room, when they got inside he sat down on his computer chair and pressed the button for the automatic lock.

Casey looked shocked while Adrian briefly looked panicked.

"Don't want me to go anywhere?" Casey playfully asked.

Heat flushed Adrian's face "S-sorry! It's just a habit, only way to get privacy anymore." He stuttered before unlocking the door.

Casey giggled. "I was kidding Adrian, I wouldn't mind being locked up in your room." She winked at him as his ears perked up.

'Down boy down!' Adrian mentally screamed to himself. There couldn't be anyway she was actually flirting with him was there? It was Casey she was probably just trying to mess with him.

Casey smiled and rolled her eyes. Adrian really was a clueless dork, but that's what made him so cute. She plopped down on his bed, she loved it since it was so much comfier then hers! She went to put her phone on the nightstand but noticed something on the ground.

When she leaned over the bed more Casey realized it was a box of condoms! Why did Adrian have those? Was he thinking they'd do something or was he screwing around with girls at school? She picked up the box and decided to avoid any misunderstandings.

"Lose something?" Casey asked teasingly as she waved the box in her hand.

Adrian was panicking now as she waved the box of condoms, why the fuck hadn't he just thrown the stupid things out!?

"I-I-I-I can explain those!" Adrian said in a panicked voice.

She raised a questioning brow and smiled seductively. "Oh? Do go on."

Adrian had to resist every urge to pounce on top of her and start kissing her.

"Ummm well… Mom and dad won't be around much during the weekend…. And my siblings are visiting our grandparents." Adrian explained.

Casey giggled. "And you thought that we'd have fun or something?"

Adrian waved his arms in panic. "No! No! No! I wasn't the one thinking that! My dad made me take them because he thought we might do something and and and ughh kill me now." He hung his head low from the overwhelming amount of embarrassment that was now smacking him the face.

Casey felt kind of bad now, maybe she had taken her teasing just a bit too far but a question came to mind.

"So you've never actually… had sex right?" She asked cautiously.

His head shot up and he shook it violently. "N-No! I haven't had time or dated anyone so it's just never… yeah." Adrian scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "What about you?" Adrian wanted to punch himself as the question just flew out of his mouth.

She laughed in response. "Nope, not interested in any of the idiots back home to even want to give it a try." Casey explained.

Adrian felt a bit relieved that he wasn't the only one and that she hadn't been with any of the jerks she'd told him about. He actually felt really relieved now that he thought about it. He couldn't help but notice how she was just staring at the box now and turning it over. It surprised him when she opened it and pulled a stack of them out.

Casey had an idea come to mind, maybe one that would finally give Adrian an idea about how she felt. She really hoped that this would work.

"Say Adrian." She asked slowly making him curious. "I was curious. Would you want to have sex with someone?"

Adrian was confused why was she asking him these questions? He didn't want to get his hopes up so he just went with the honest answer. "Well… Yeah I do but I just can't get a date and no one seems interested in me so I haven't been able to try." Uggh! Why was he being so damn awkward it made him sound pitiful! "Since you're asking me I want to ask the same thing." He asked finally giving up any dignity he had left at this point, screw it.

Casey nodded. "Yeah from what I've heard it sounds fun and could be an interesting experience." She kind of lied. She wanted to have sex but just with him. She thought it would finally make them something more than friends. She had come this far may as well give it a shot.

"Say… Adrian." Casey took a breath for confidence. "What would you think if, you know, we tried it… together?" Her heart began racing as she finally said it.

Adrian stopped thinking for a solid minute. Had he heard that right? Had he died and gone to heaven? Casey didn't just ask him if they could have sex… did she?

"Or we could just start by kissing or something just to see if it clicks, and go from there, what do you think?" Casey quickly added.

Adrian snapped out of his daze. "I-I think I'd want to start with kissing first, you know just to see if we like it or not."

Casey nodded and got off of Adrian's bed she was right in front of him. He was still in his chair and looked so nervous she doubted he'd be able to stand right now. She decided to go for it, she sat in his lap so they were close together. Casey wrapped her arms around his neck before she slowly started to kiss him. She moaned as she felt Adrian's body tense up in surprise before he relaxed and soon he had his arms around her. The kiss was innocent at first but before either of them knew it they were kissing more passionately and with what seemed like years of emotions being poured into it.

Adrian could not fucking believe it.

Casey was actually kissing him! And from what he could tell she liked it! He growled in his throat as they deepened the kiss, he ran his fingers around her back causing her to moan in her throat.

Before Adrian knew it Casey pushed him and broke the kiss. He was shocked had he done something wrong? She was breathing heavily and her eyes were half open, she smiled at him before she started to pull his shirt off. Relieved that he hadn't done anything wrong he did the same, she was wearing a black bra under her shirts and he started kissing her throat.

Casey gave little moans, stroking the back of his head as he continued to trail kisses. Adrian was tired of this stupid chair, he picked up Casey with strength he didn't even know he had and laid her on his bed. From there they continued to explore each other's bodies for the next several hours.


	24. Chapter 24 sisters

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Hey! Sorry for not updating, I wanted to try and keep a daily update going but due to work and how crazy it's been I haven't had a chance to edit anything or even upload it. Hell I shouldn't even be up right now it's 3:30 am and I've gotta be up at 9am to go out of town but I figured you guys would appreciate this.**

 **So as always guys, enjoy, review and all that good stuff!**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

Jack was at his desk finishing up the last of his field report and evaluation drafts when he suddenly felt a tingle go down his spine. Someone was approaching his office and knew that it was going to be unpleasant. For several long minutes there was silence and he figured it must have been his imagination until he heard a soft knocking on the door. He grunted. He hated how good his senses were to approaching bullshit.

"Enter." Jack said annoyed.

To his surprise it was Anne and Kate, what would they want at this time? It was nearly nine at night they shouldn't be back in the station for another hour.

"So… What can I help you ladies with?" Jack asked politely.

They stared and exchanged glances with each other before Anne was the one to break the silence. "Oh we were just wondering if it would be too late for a quick training session. We thought we did kind of poorly today and wanted to get some practice in." She explained.

That took Jack by surprise, he thought this would be troublesome but if it's just late practice….

"Sure why not, meet me in the training room in twenty minutes." Jack said as he smiled at them. They nodded their heads and quickly excused themselves. They seemed odd… something was off about this he could feel it.

Even after he had changed Jack still couldn't shake the apprehensive feeling he had as he walked towards the training room. Something about the two sisters just wasn't right and it grated on his nerves trying to figure it out. The feeling intensified as he stood in front of the training room and opened the door. Kate and Anne had changed into workout clothes and were stretching. They noticed Jack and faced him.

Jack cracked his neck and threw off his hoodie. He decided to figure things out later, they had asked to train and that's what they'd do. He knew these two were the weakest out of his squad, they had barely passed their physical and fighting assessments and needed to train harder if they wanted to compete with everyone else. Jack bounced on his feet as he motioned for them to come at him. They rushed him and began a full on assault.

Weak, slow, predictable. All these thoughts came to Jacks mind as he easily swatted off their attacks. He was going to make sure they hit the gym more often. After nearly twenty minutes the two girls were out of breath and Jack wasn't even sweating. They did work well as a team but that only went so far and if they were caught by themselves they were completely screwed.

"Honestly you two should start hitting the gym. I know it sucks but if you do your physical abilities will improve." Jack said idly as he grabbed some water.

Anne frowned at him. "But we're G.E.O.s we're already strong." She stated confused.

Jack gave her a look that said 'really now?' As if that past twenty minutes hadn't been a harsh reality check to how weak they were.

Jack let out a heavy sigh before he began to explain things. "You might be G.E.O.s but that doesn't mean you're even close to super soldiers. We're stronger and faster yes but if you don't train your body even bigger animals will be able to take you down easily. And since you heal faster you'll be able to build muscle faster."

The two girls exchanged confused looks and Jack rolled his eyes. "Look since we heal faster our muscles will heal faster as well. For example say a normal animal goes to the gym, you work out doing the same weights and exercises as them but the other animal will still take a week to recover while for you it'll only take a day or maybe less. It means our healing can be used for a lot more than recovering from wounds. Your muscle fiber will heal faster which means your muscles will grow faster is my point getting across yet?" Jack said, finishing his explanation.

The two cats nodded, good they had finally made some progress. "I expect both of you to start lifting weights and gaining muscle within the next few weeks, spar with your fellow teammates in your spare time." Jack said as he grabbed his hoodie and began to leave until they called out.

"Wait! There's something we want to talk to you about." Kate said sounding a bit desperate.

Jack was getting annoyed now, he didn't have time for this. He still had to prepare for later tonight.

"Look girls I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow, I still need to finish up my reports and-"

"JACK ALOYSIUS DEVILLE, LISTEN TO US!" Anne shouted at him angrily.

Jack saw red and he immediately charged the girl, he grabbed Anne by the throat and slammed her against the wall. She was choking and gasping for air but he refused to loosen his paw.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVER USE THAT NAME WITH ME AGAIN!" Jack roared in her face. His blood was boiling and he didn't even bother to contain the rage on his face. Through his anger he realized something, they knew his real name.

"Who the fuck are you two, I want the truth now or I'll snap you like a twig." He growled menacingly in Anne's face. Anne could barely breathe let alone answer.

"You really don't recognize us?" Kate asked angrily from behind him. He glared at her with his full fury which caused her to flinch and back away.

Jack took a breath to calm himself, he released Anne from his grip and Kate rushed over to her sister.

Kate glared at him angrily as she tried to help her sister breathe again. "You really don't know who we are?" Kate angrily demanded of him.

He stared at the two sisters and all the pieces fell into place. "No I can take a guess… And I can really give less of shit." Jack stated angrily as he grabbed his things and stormed out of the training room.

Jack stormed through the hallways, he didn't know where he was going but apparently his body did. Within a few minutes he was in front of Bogo's office. The one person who managed the squads was behind this door, Anger welled inside Jack at the thought of Bogo knowing about who the two cats really were and daring to place them in his fucking squad.

Jack knocked on the door with more force then he had intended.

"Enter" Bogo called from the other side.

Jack nearly slammed the door against the wall as he burst into Bogo's office. The buffalo was caught off guard at the sight of Jack and who could blame him.

Anger burned off of Jack like a blazing fire, everything about him screamed of an upcoming manslaughter.

"Bogo… I'm only going to ask you once." Jack said, trying to keep his voice steady through his anger. "Kate and Anne… Did. You. Know?" He demanded.

Bogo's look of shock immediately turned into one of remorse.

"So you did." Jack stated flatly, feeling betrayed.

"Yes… I did." Bogo let out a heavy sigh. The cat before him had done so much for them and he had stabbed this particular knife into his back… he felt like the biggest bastard.

"I want them transferred. Immediately." Jack demanded.

"No." Bogo stated sternly.

"WHY THE FUCK NOT!?" Jack roared as he marched right up to Bogo's desk and slammed his fists down, causing some of the chief's personal items and folders to briefly jump in the air.

Bogo stared Jack down sternly while rising out of his chair slowly. "You know why Jack, they're like you once were. Lost, alone, and scared of a change they never wanted. You are the only who could possibly help them." Bogo explained.

Jack looked away. "They don't deserve it." He stated.

Bogo stared at Jack in disbelief. "Jack… I know I didn't just hear those words come out of YOUR mouth of all animals."

Jack flinched and looked away again, disgusted with himself. He knew that no matter what no one deserved to be alone and scared like he had without someone there to help them, especially if they could help.

"Chief… You have to understand that for me the past is filled with nothing but anger and hurt, you can't just expect me to accept this." Jack said trying to reason with Bogo.

Bogo let out a tired huff. "I know that Jack… But again, you are the only one who can help them. I've seen you helping that tiger out, Max is it? They're the same as him and the rest of your squad or any of the other fifty animals like you. You can't deny them that helping hand. We both know you can't and won't no matter the reasons."

Jack clenched his fists so hard he was pretty sure they had started bleeding, he hated to admit it but Bogo was right, he could never abandon someone like he had been. He just couldn't.

Even if it was those two.

"Fine, I'll look after them." Jack stated begrudgingly as he began to walk out the office, he stopped in the doorway as he grabbed the door handle. He didn't bother looking back. "But they're not my sisters. They are my subordinates, nothing more and nothing less." Jack said before slamming the door behind him.

Bogo closed his eyes as he let out another tired huff. He felt like absolute shit. It felt like he had betrayed a trusted subordinate and important friend. He knew that for Jack his family back in his world was the most painful subject of his past, and Bogo had just thrown Jacks sisters onto his list of responsibility. Bogo knew he wouldn't be sleeping well over this for a while so he decided to get more paperwork done.

Jack walked down the hallway still pissed off at the events that had transpired. His sisters were in this world and the worst part was that he was responsible for them. He'd rather eat a bowl of rusty nails with sewer water than have to worry about that. He looked down at his paws, the skin had been torn badly when he clenched his fists but was nearly finished healing.

Sherry was just getting ready to do the nightly patrol with her squad, she still had thirty minutes to spare and thought to drop off a few reports to Bogo until she noticed Jack. He looked tense and weary. Just staring down at his paws, with the same look he had when he's watching an injury heal. Worried she rushed over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Jack, sweetie? Are you ok?" Sherry asked worried.

He didn't respond, he just slowly turned to the sound of her voice and looked down at her. Jack looked like hell, like he'd just been told the worst news of his life. His eyes flickered with pain, anger and grief.

Sherry was about to ask what was wrong until he suddenly pulled her in for a hug. It wasn't one of his loving affectionate hugs it was the kind where you had just been through something horrible and needed to hold someone you loved dearly so they could reassure you everything was going to be alright.

"Oh Jack, honey its ok, its ok." Sherry cooed soothingly into his ear as his body lightly shook.

Jack didn't break the hug for at least ten minutes until he released Sherry and she convinced him to sit down on a nearby bench and talk about it. He seemed void of emotion, like he was spent of it.

Jack explained everything that had happened within the last hour. It made sense why he looked so empty now. The emotional and mental toll it probably took on him… it was rough. Sherry moved over and motioned for him to lay his head on her lap. He complied and she began to stroke his head.

He couldn't purr but Sherry could tell it was helping him relax considerably. They both knew that actions spoke louder than words sometimes, especially if you had no idea what to possibly say that could comfort the other. Jack always appreciated this, they comforted each other when things were rough. Sherry would always try her hardest to comfort him with her words and when she knew that nothing she said could work so she would resort to this.

Finally Jack lifted his head up and offered her a weak yet heartfelt smile.

"Thanks Sherry, I really needed that." Jack said still looking worn out but with more energy than before.

She smiled and kissed his cheek, knowing that when she got like this he'd do the same for her. They sat there in comforting silence until their phones alarms beeped.

"Nightly patrol." They groaned in unison. They looked at each other and began laughing. After they had finished laughing they decided they should head to their respective debriefing rooms.

Sherry was about to leave until Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a final kiss. It surprised her to say the least. They never did much PDA at work and certainly not like this. He smiled down at her. "Thanks again, I really needed that love." Her heart warmed at his affectionate tone.

Jack reluctantly let Sherry go, they both needed to get to their debriefing rooms and get ready for the nightly patrol. G.E.O.s tended to cause more trouble at night so the special officers would patrol various areas of the city looking for suspicious activity. Jack entered his debriefing room. His squad members were chatting amongst themselves but he was more than shocked to see Kate and Anne in the room. He thought they'd refuse to show up after their little incident but apparently they valued their jobs. He kept the anger down and ignored them as he made his way to the podium.

"Alright everyone attention please." Jack demanded of his squad.

Everyone quieted down.

Jack cleared his voice before he continued. "Before we start I'd like to congratulate you all on a job well done today. You all handled the situation very well and I'm impressed. Especially you Max considering you were the all-star in today's operation." The other animals cheered while Max smiled sheepishly, he still had the bandages on his arms but otherwise he looked fine.

Jack motioned with his paw to call for silence. "Now, my personal favorite part of this job." Jack said with heavy sarcasm. "Nightly patrol." He heard several groans and grunts of disapproval.

Jack laughed. "Yeah I hate it to but it's important. We'll work in teams patrolling Sahara Square tonight. The teams will be Amanda and Cory." The lynx and wolf bumped fists in approval. "Max and myself." Max smiled excitedly. "Fin and Anne." The cheetah gave a friendly smile while Anne angrily glared at Jack. "Finally Kate and Sam. You have twenty minutes to get ready before we roll out."

"Wait, I have a complaint." Jack resisted the urge to growl as he turned back to Kate who was glaring at him.

"And what would said complaint be?" Jack asked holding back as much animosity as he could.

"Working with Sam." Kate jabbed her thumb in the female cheetah's direction. Sam looked offended and Kate flinched as she realized how she sounded. "Err No offense Sam, I would just prefer to work with my sister that's all." The hurt in the cheetahs face turned into understanding.

This time Jack did growl. "Look I made these teams based off of your performances and academic records. You and your sister have amazing analogical skills but you're both lacking in actual combat, on the other hand Sam scored in the top five with her fighting skills while Fin scored in the top ten. I made the decision as to balance us out."

Kate didn't back down. "I work better with my sister and I refuse to work with anyone-" She didn't finish as Jack slammed his paw against the podium shocking all animals present.

Jack took a breath to keep himself calm. "Look we could argue about this all night but my decision in this is final, if you want to work with your sister I'll arrange for you to work as a team in the future… AFTER you get better at fighting. Until then you're stuck with Sam and Fin respectively. Do I make myself clear?" He stared her down, he remembered how Kate had always been the spitfire of his two sisters and was always ready to fight but he wouldn't let her have her way.

She was a part of HIS squad and she would follow his orders. Nobody in the room dared breathe as they saw the two animals glare at each other, the air was heavy and so electrified they feared their weapons might short circuit from it.

After a heavy silence she huffed. "Crystal clear." Kate muttered angrily.

"Excellent, we move out in fifteen." Jack stated. Everyone in the room breathed again.

Jack made his way to his office so he could drop off his files before gearing up.

"Hey, Jack." He turned around to see Max catching up to him.

Jack gave the tiger a friendly if not tired smile. "Hey Max, I'm sorry you all had to witness that."

Max waved his hand in dismissal. "Don't worry about it. Kate was out of line, I'm sure everyone agrees with that."

Jack felt reassured by that, he was starting to worry that he had let his emotions get the better of him and was glad that he was in the right about this.

"I was just curious… Why did you want us as a team tonight?" Max asked curiously.

Jack laughed. "Are you serious? You're quick on your feet and you took the best course of action today. I need someone like that at my back." Jack answered seriously.

The tiger blushed at the praise. "It's nothing special, I just acted when I saw my chance."

Jack shook his head at the tiger's modesty. "That's important in this job, hesitation can kill and you didn't hesitate. Relax and have some confidence in yourself." Jack could tell that if he kept encouraging the tiger and gave him some confidence he'd become an even better officer than he already was.

Max nodded solemnly as he smiled. Max had never been praised like this before or encouraged, back in the other world he'd always been looked down on.

To be trusted like this felt nice

Max looked down at his leader, he may be half Max's size but Jack was everything Max wanted to be. Strong, collected, confident and able to lead others with passion and understanding.

Jack looked up at Max noticing the Tigers stare. "What, is something on my face?" Jack checked his fur for any traces of dirt or leftover food.

Max shook his head. "No it's nothing just lost in thought, sorry about that."


	25. Chapter 25 happiness

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

Adrian cracked his eyes open, he reached for his phone to check what time it was and saw that it was almost ten at night. When had he passed out? Adrian was about to shift himself into a better position when he felt an arm tightly wrapping around his chest. He looked down to see the arm belonged to Casey who was sleeping soundly. Adrian was panicked and momentarily confused until everything came rushing back.

He and Casey had had sex.

Shaking his head to make sure that hadn't been a dream Adrian looked down at her and himself to realize they were still naked. He couldn't help but smile like an idiot. He had had sex with Casey! He wanted to scream his happiness from the highest damned building in Zootopia! His thoughts were broken as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him, blinking several times to adjust her vision. When it focused she smiled at him.

"Morning sleepy head." Casey mumbled, satisfaction in her voice.

"Morning yourself." Adrian said playfully as he cuddled against her. She nuzzled her head into his chest. "How'd you sleep?" He asked idly as he took in her scent.

"Mmmm it was amazing." She mumbled into his chest. "You were amazing." Casey added before planting a kiss on him.

Before he would've panicked but now he only felt warmth flush his face. It was a strange feeling, he wasn't embarrassed or flustered, but still reacted to her.

"You were to." Adrian said as he held her tighter.

Casey couldn't believe it, she had finally had sex with the one animal she had always wanted to with and it was great! Yeah it was a bit awkward and weird when they started, they were trying to figure things out but once they got the hang of it they couldn't stop!

"You have the stamina of a freaking race horse." Casey said jokingly.

Adrian gave a small laugh. "Well I was just so excited and into it I just couldn't stop." He let out a sigh of content. "So… Was it... umm good?" Adrian asked nervously.

Casey giggled, there were some things about Adrian that would never change, she didn't mind though. "It was amazing, I wanted that for so long" She said dreamily.

Adrian was surprised by that. "The sex?" He asked curiously.

Casey giggled. "Well yeah, sex with you I mean."

Adrian shook his head before he sat up in his bed. "Wait… You've wanted to have sex with me for a while now?" He asked confused.

She propped herself so her elbows were on his thighs and she turned her head to look up at him. "Yeah, I know it might sound weird saying this now but I've actually had a crush on you for the longest time." Casey stated sheepishly.

Adrian couldn't believe his ears.

Casey liked him.

Well he had figured she liked him a bit considering she had sex with him, but to actually have a crush on him, it made him wonder if she had planned this all along. He couldn't believe this. "Wow…. I'm really fucking dense aren't I?" Was all Adrian could manage to say.

Casey giggled. "Yeah you are, but that's what I like about you, it's cute. Also the way I can make you flustered and how you wear your heart on your sleeve. You're not like those cocky assholes I see everywhere." She said idly as she cuddled against him.

Wow, his awkwardness with her made him cute to her. Who'd have thought?

Casey was about to say something else when she had a realization. "Oh… crap. Umm Adrian?" She said concerned.

Adrian frowned at the concern in her voice. "What's up?"

Casey turned on one of his lights and he saw what she was worried about. His bed sheets had bloodstains on them. The smell finally reaching his nostrils, he must've been too distracted to notice it until now. Now that he took a closer look they both had some blood on them. Adrian started to panic. "Shit! Casey I'm so sorry! Are you ok? Does it hurt?" He asked completely worried.

Casey started to laugh and had her head against his shoulder, he was so adorable when he worried about her. "Adrian I'm fine, it only hurt for a little bit. It just happens with girls for their first time." She explained to him through fits of laughter.

Adrian groaned in embarrassment. "I should've paid more attention in sex ed." He mumbled while Casey stifled her laughter. He snuck out of his bedroom and grabbed her a towel so she could go shower, not even bothering to clothe himself, while he brought his sheets and blanket down to the laundry room to get them washed. Adrian grabbed a can of furbreeze on the way back up and sprayed his room. While his mother had an excellent sense of hearing his father had an even better sense of smell. He'd smell Casey's blood from down the street and would know exactly what happened. As he was putting the spare sheet and blanket on the bed Casey started calling for him.

Adrian peeked into the bathroom. The shower was already on and he could see Casey's silhouette through the curtain.

She peeked her head through the shower curtain. "Hey there's bit of a problem could you come here?" Casey asked concerned. Adrian obliged so he could check whatever it was. She quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him into the shower surprising him.

Casey smiled slyly at him. "I was missing my fox but now he's here, problem solved." Adrian was on cloud nine. She had called him her fox. He didn't know why but being claimed by her felt incredible. They stayed in the shower making out for what felt like eternity. They wanted to take it further but knew they couldn't without protection, which they had run out of long before. After they had finished and had gotten dressed they lay in Adrian's bed and watched a few movies, they didn't really pay attention to the movies they just enjoyed being close with each other.

"It's going to be a long weekend." Casey stated idly as she picked up the empty box of condoms. "We should restock tomorrow." She added deviously.

Adrian chuckled. "Don't worry we will. But I think I should take my bunny out on a date, seems only fair." Casey's heart nearly stopped when he said that, she had wanted him to claim her as his for ages. Not just physically she wanted to hear it and she finally had! She didn't even bother hiding her joy as she pounced him and hugged him.

*ZPD headquarters*

After an uneventful three hours Jack's team finally went back to the station, it was nearly one in the morning when they had finished writing their reports so he decided to head home. Sherry's team was back an hour before hand but were done around the same time.

"Heading home now?" Sherry asked as she submitted her report after Jack had.

"Yeah, I'm seriously beat it was so dull tonight." Jack complained. Sherry laughed at his boredom, he hated nightly patrol when it was dead like this.

She leaned in close to him. "Well how about I grab us some take out on the way home and we can have a small romantic set up in the living room?" Sherry cooed into his ear. Jack liked the sound of that, they met in the parking lot, he got on his bike and kissed her before heading home. He'd have twenty minutes before she'd get home so he had enough time to think of a romantic surprise for her.

As Jack pulled up into the driveway he smelt something. It took a second to register but it clicked. It was blood.

Casey's blood.

Jack hopped off his bike and rushed into the house. As he stopped in the hallway he heard Casey and Adrian laughing and talking upstairs. She was fine? Then why had he smelt… a few others scents reached his nostrils and Jack had to stifle his laughter as he realized what had transpired while he was away.

'Well well the cub managed to pull it off.' Jack thought to himself mentally, proud that his son was able to work up the courage to do that with his crush. He smelt furbreeze coming from upstairs and rolled his eyes. Adrian already figured Jack or Sherry would smell the blood and had tried to cover it up.

Clever kid.

Jack decided not to disturb them, just sending Adrian a text warning him he was downstairs and that his mom would be home soon… And that he should grab his laundry out of the dryer to avoid any suspicion. He heard Adrian racing down the stairs and Jack saluted him hello.

"So have fun while I was working?" Jack asked casually.

Adrian shrugged. "Yeah, we hung out and watched a few movies, nothing much really." He replied trying to act natural.

Jack nodded. "Yeah so much fun in fact that you had to wash your sheets and blanket?"

Adrian tensed up. "W-well I kind of got nervous and spilled my drink everywhere."

Jack just smiled and nodded, he leaned in close to Adrian. "Next time use the lemon canister, covers up the scent of blood easily. Otherwise good job buddy…. And congratulations." He whispered into his son's ear leaving the poor kid dumbstruck.

Jack made his way into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine. Neither he or Sherry drank much, he healed too fast for the alcohol to have any effect on him and Sherry just didn't drink much, but on the rare occasion a glass or two was fine. He pulled a blanket out of the closet and moved the furniture around before he set the blanket down on the ground in front of the T.V. He pulled up their on-demand selection and pre picked a few movies they'd been meaning to watch. His ears perked up when he heard Sherry's car pull into the driveway just as he finished setting everything up.

Jack was always impressed with her perfect timing.

When Jack saw her walk into the living room her face was scrunched up and she was sniffing the air. "Do I smell… Blood?" Sherry asked puzzled.

Jack managed to keep himself from laughing, poor Sherry would have a conniption if she realized that their son had in fact had sex like she feared.

"Don't worry already talked to Adrian about that, said it's fine." Jack lied. May as well try and save his son a lecture.

Sherry persisted though. "Wait… it's not just blood, I smell… That little!" Sherry angrily turned on her heels and was about to march upstairs but Jack grabbed her by the wrist before she made it to the stairs.

"Jack" Sherry said with fury in her voice. "Let. Me. Go." But Jack wasn't about to let his son feel this particular wrath… not until the weekend was over anyways. Then the poor kid was on his own.

"Look Sherry we talked about this last night, we knew it could possibly happen." Jack said triying to calm his wife.

"You said it probably wouldn't though!" Sherry hissed, keeping her voice to a harsh angry whisper.

"Well I never said the possibility wasn't there, look I know they aren't stupid and were safe and they're ok just listen." Jack pleaded with his wife.

Sherry relented and listened in upstairs. After a moment she heard them talking and laughing and… Sherry never knew Adrian could sound so happy, it reminded her of when they first met and he was that happy excited kid and not the laid back shy teenager he was now.

Sherry felt her anger wane and she let out her breath. "Alright, fine I won't ruin this… yet" from her tone Jack knew their son was screwed come Monday night.

"Let's wait till Casey leaves and then you can release the minions of hell on him" That earned Jack a smack to the chest. "Let's eat our food, I picked out some of the movies you've been wanting to watch." Jack said soothingly to her as he gently rubbed her shoulders.

Sherry wanted to punch her husband right in his stupid, perfect, face. Why did he have to be so charming! Her anger melted away as Jack sat her down on the blanket and began rubbing her shoulders. Small moans of pleasure escaped her mouth as Jack undid all the knots and kinks in her back. He mentioned that in his absence one of his jobs was as a masseuse, Sherry only learned that little piece of info when she had come home from a particularly bad mission and was sore everywhere. He offered to relieve some of the pain and when she had agreed, oh wow.

Her body had never felt so relaxed in her whole life.

Since then Jack made it a habit of doing this for her whenever she got angry at something or when she was sore from a long day, it helped alleviate any stress and frustration. After Jack had massaged her shoulders and back they watched a few movies before deciding it was time for bed, they both had to be at work around noon the next day and wanted to get some sleep in.

The rest of the weekend passed by quickly. Adrian and Casey went out on dates. Jack and Sherry worked late shifts. Jack was glad that he hadn't had any more serious confrontations with either of his sisters but they always had something to say, just enough to annoy him. Sherry had to resist the urge to tear down Adrian's door and release her motherly fury on him. Adrian was the happiest he'd been in ages, but one thing popped up in his mind. What were Casey and he? Were they a couple or just friends with benefits. It was finally Monday morning and he decided to ask her before she left.

Adrian had just woken up and looked at his alarm clock. It was almost 8am. Seven more hours and he'd be taking Casey back to the station. He felt Casey rubbing his chest idly, she leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning sleepy head, have a good sleep?" Casey asked sweetly.

They'd been going at it like rabbits… well a rabbit and a fox anyways, for the whole weekend and every time he woke up he felt like everything was right with the world. "It was great, just like you." Adrian replied playfully showering her neck with affectionate pecks.

Casey giggled as he kept kissing her neck before deciding they needed to get dressed and eat. After they ate Casey dragged him out of the house so they could see more of the city. Adrian kept wanting to ask her what they were but he couldn't find the right time to do it, he was nervous.

It was nearly three in the afternoon and they had decided to stop for a quick drink. Casey chugged down her carrot juice while Adrian hardly drank his cola at all.

Casey expelled a satisfied breath as she gulped down the last of her carrot juice but noticed Adrian hadn't even touched his cola. "Adrian, is something wrong?" She asked trying not to sound concerned.

Adrian gripped the can between his paws thinking that if any time was good it was now. "Casey… I wanted to ask. What exactly are we?" He hoped he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.

Casey blinked at him dumbly several times before she began laughing. She was holding her stomach from laughing so hard and Adrian felt his sink until she started talking. "Well I was hoping that you were my boyfriend but from the tone of your voice I'm not so sure." She replied deviously.

Boyfriend!? She had said he was her boyfriend! Adrian stared at her dumbly before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a long steamy kiss. Casey made a surprised noise but instantly melted as he deepened the kiss.

She pulled away panting and smiling. "So I'm taking it you like the thought of us dating?" Casey asked cheerfully still panting from the long kiss.

Adrian just smiled and nodded like an idiot, he was so happy he couldn't do anything else! His smile vanished instantly when a thought occurred to him. "Wait how is this going to work? I live here and you still live in Bunny burrow."

Casey just smiled and grabbed his hand. "Come on there's something I wanna show you." She said excitedly.

Adrian frowned in confusion but followed regardless. Casey brought him to his scooter and gave him directions. After fifteen minutes of driving through traffic and avoiding a particularly asshole of a rhino with road rage they arrived in front of rows of houses. They weren't new but not as old as some of the buildings in Zootopia. They stopped in front of a small green house. It looked to be about two stories tall, probably only had two or three bedrooms why had Casey brought him here?

Casey answered Adrian's unasked question by going over to a sign in the yard. She tapped it with her knuckles, he was confused until he saw the SOLD sticker planted right on it.

"Mom got a better paying job, a bunch of the Hopps and Uncle Gideons family are helping her pack up this weekend. I already have all my stuff packed up and ready to go! We're moving in tomorrow!" Casey exclaimed, she had her paws behind her back and was smiling like she was the happiest bunny on earth.

Adrian stared at her dumbfounded before he ran over, picked her up and began twirling her around in the air. They were both laughing and so happy they couldn't even talk. Adrian's heart was about to explode from how happy he was! She was transferring to his school and would start next week. His best friend for the past nine years was now his girlfriend, she was moving to the city and was going to the same school as him.

Life. Was. Great!

They kept talking and making plans until Adrian had to drop her off at the station.

Adrian helped Casey carry her bag right up to the door, she stood inside the train and smiled at him. "I can't wait to see you, you're going to help us move in right?" She asked hopefully.

Adrian nodded. "Of course, what's a boyfriend for?" He said teasingly as he winked at her.

She giggled before she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him one final goodbye kiss. "I'll see you soon." Casey said seductively as she got on the train.

Adrian stood at the station smiling and waving at Casey until the train was nearly out of sight and he couldn't see her anymore. Once the train was completely out of sight he inhaled the sweetest air he had ever smelled. Maybe there was something in the station, maybe he was just high on life right now, it didn't matter to him he was just so damn happy!


	26. Chapter 26 kidnapped

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Hey guys! Well the peace ( minus a few incidents) was nice while it lasted but now things are about to get really dark again.**

 **Enjoy.**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

Adrian looked at his phone and realized it was nearly five now, the sun was starting to set, how long had he been standing there!? Adrian knew his parents would be home early today and would have dinner ready in an hour. Adrian got on his scooter and started racing home. Unfortunately there was some construction going on in the streets so he had to take the long way home. He knew the constant construction was from the stupid G.E.O. attacks, it was so frustrating when they destroyed his shortcuts!

It was dark now and Adrian only had ten minutes to get home. He cursed as his scooter died, of course the stupid battery had to run out now! As he began pushing the scooter his hearing and smell picked up on something. There was another animal close by.

Adrian looked around, the street he was on was deserted, so where was this other animal? He decided he must be hearing and smelling things. As he kept walking Adrian realized that he wasn't wrong, there was another animal close by. He was being followed. He picked up his pace but the scent wasn't getting any farther, it was getting closer. As soon as Adrian heard running he ditched his scooter and started running.

This wasn't good whatever animal that was chasing him was fast. Adrian came across a construction site, unlike the ones from before this was for an entirely new building, he ran through and hoped the smell of concrete and other materials would cover his own scent. After he hid behind a wall inside the half built building Adrian started controlling his breathing to slow his heart rate. If this animal couldn't smell him they might be able to hear him. He kept his breathing slow and steady.

Adrian heard the other animals footsteps crunching as it walked through dirt and gravel. The sound kept getting closer and closer to him. Adrian was scared out of his mind, why was this other animal following him? Were they trying to mug him? If that was the case though they could've just taken his ditched scooter and pawned it for a couple hundred bucks. Adrian covered his mouth with his paw as the footsteps stopped on the other side of the wall he prayed to whoever would listen that he would just come out of this alive. For several long terrifying seconds Adrian was frozen to the wall. The footsteps began to walk in the opposite direction and relief flooded his body.

'Ok I need to wait, when the coast is clear I'll make a run for it and call mom or da-' Adrian's thoughts were halted as he felt several sharp objects painfully pierce his back through the wall. Adrian fell to the ground and screamed in pain. He reached for whatever was sticking out of his back and pulled it out. To his horror it looked like a shard made of bone.

"Hello there little fox, it's time to play." Adrian turned towards the owner of the sadistic sounding voice. His arm around the edge of the wall there stood an animal covered from head to toe in full black, the only color was the red mask he wore which resembled a demon.

"Ogre." Adrian managed to whisper through his terror and pain.

Ogre threw his head back and laughed. "Ohh wow! So you know about me huh? Good, good that makes this less awkward considering I know a fair bit about you… Adrian Snowfur." He said with sadistic glee in his voice.

Adrian's blood went ice cold. This sicko knew exactly who he was, it wasn't just some random chase. Adrian's mind flashed to all those crime scene photos he'd seen when he had taken a look at his parents laptop. He puked for an hour when he saw the grisly murders that were committed by the animal in front of him.

And he was the next mangled corpse.

With that thought Adrian grabbed the closest thing to him and threw it at Ogre while he got up and started running. Whatever it was that he threw must've been nothing because Ogre started jumping across the welded beams laughing insanely.

"So cute! The wittle fox thinks he can outrun me!" Ogre mocked as he landed in front of Adrian bringing out one of his bone tails as he did.

Adrian turned on his heel and dashed the other way but was blinded by a painful sensation in his side.

And in his stomach.

And out his other side.

Adrian coughed up blood as he realized the tail had gone through him from his sides, in a reverse impalement. The pain only intensified as Ogre whipped him through the air and flung him into a concrete wall. Adrian's whole body hurt, he was surprised to be conscious let alone alive. Rubble fell all around him and covered parts of his body.

Ogre stood in front of him and if he wasn't wearing a mask Adrian could've sworn he was smiling."Wooow you sure do take after your daddy don't ya? All that and still conscious." Why was Ogre talking about his dad? This freak knew his dad?

Ogre crouched down beside Adrian with his arms resting on his knees. He pulled something out of his jacket. Adrian was able to focus his vision enough to make out a syringe. Ogre grabbed Adrian's face in a fierce grip. Adrian couldn't even raise his arms to even attempt pushing the bastard off of him.

"Let's see just how similar you are to your dear daddy." Ogre mocked as he brought the syringe closer to Adrian's face.

Through the pain and exhaustion Adrian felt terror fill him. The sick freak wasn't going to stick that needle where he thought he was.

Ogre pressed the tip of the needle against Adrian's eyeball briefly before quickly stabbing it in a moment later.

Adrian screamed out in pain as whatever was in the syringe was being injected into his eye. It felt like fire was filling his skull! Adrian screamed and screamed until Ogre finally pulled the needle out. Adrian couldn't hold on any longer, everything hurt, he had no energy. The world around him went dark.

*3 days later*

When Adrian finally came to everything was fuzzy. He couldn't focus his vision and his whole body hurt like he'd been hit by a train. He was vaguely aware of two voices, they sounded like they were arguing. After he concentrated he could start making out words.

"You've done a lot of stupid things but this is by far the most insane stunt you've ever pulled Ogre!" A voice angrily shouted.

"Don't care and wasn't it you who said we needed more test subjects for the second generation serums?" an eerily familiar voice spoke.

"Yes yes! But the son of Jack Snowfur!? That's like inviting the entire special officers force to our god damn door!" The strange voice yelled out in outrage.

"I'll take care of it if it comes to that, but we need to make sure the kids actually alive, hehe I may have gone a little overboard catching him." The familiar voice said in unapologetic glee.

Everything came back to Adrian as he recognized one of the voices.

Ogre.

Adrian blinked several times to focus his vision and stared up at the two animals arguing. Ogre and a ram that looked like a doctor from the looks of the white lab coat and medical scrubs underneath.

"Well lucky for you he's awake now." The ram said annoyed, gesturing his hoof in Adrian's direction.

Ogre looked at Adrian and while he couldn't see his face because of the mask Adrian could tell he was smiling by the look in his eyes. Ogre sauntered over to Adrian, grabbing him by the fur on his head and painfully yanked it back. Adrian cried out in pain as Ogre laughed.

"So our newest play pal is finally awake huh?" Ogre said in sadistic glee. "Doctor you can leave now, we'll discuss this later." Ogre waved his paw in dismissal.

The ram let out an irritated huff and stormed out of the room. Ogre released Adrian's fur and walked towards a medical table. Adrian quickly took in his surroundings. The lighting was dim and the tile walls were covered in scum and the sound of water could be heard dripping. Was he underground? The sewers? Guessing by the rancid smell he figured the sewers. Ogre chuckled as he caught Adrian scrunching his face up in disgust.

"Yeah I couldn't stand the smell either, first time I was down here I nearly puked but I guess I just got used to it for the most part." Ogre said in mock sympathy.

"I-I don't know what you want but p-please just let me go." Adrian begged desperately. Ogre just laughed.

"God that's just pitiful, your daddy would be ashamed." Ogre said in that sadistic mocking tone of his.

Adrian realized this was the second time this freak had mentioned his father. "What does my dad have to do with any of this?" Adrian asked, trying to hide the anger and fear in his voice.

Ogre didn't turn around as he answered. "Everything really. You see that bastard father of yours just keeps ruining my fun. He's been doing so since we were your age actually." Ogre answered idly as he continued to inspect the instruments on the medical table.

Adrian was growing more confused as Ogre kept talking. "I mean damn, you kill his one friend and he goes on a murderous rampage trying to hunt you down. Like seriously how weak is that?" Ogre asked as he spun a scalpel in his paw before placing it back on the table.

Adrian growled. "Well if you killed any of my friends I'd sure as hell want your head to you sick fuck!" Adrian shouted, he had no idea where this bravado was coming from. Maybe the thought of his upcoming death made him not care anymore. It didn't seem to upset Ogre thought as he just laughed in amusement.

"Well damn! You do have some of your old man in you!" He cackled. Ogre brought the medical table closer to Adrian, who finally got a look at the contents on the table.

He saw hammers, pliers, sheers, spikes, knives of differing sizes and creepiness and what looked like a wrench.

Adrian did not like the look of this.

"I see that fear is finally sinking in." Ogres voice broke Adrian's attention away from the table. "Well I really should explain what's happened to you and what I plan to do." Ogre said as he grabbed a spike. "Or we could just get on with it!" He shouted in sadistic glee as he stabbed the spike into Adrian's knee.

Adrian howled out in absolute agony. This guy was going to torture him! He was going to be tortured and killed! Adrian tried his hardest not to cry out as Ogre twisted the spike causing pain to scream throughout his leg.

"Don't worry kid, you'll heal. Over and over and over and over again!" Ogre sang in sadistic glee as he wrenched the spike painfully out of Adrian's knee, proving his point as it slowly began to heal to Adrian's horror.

NO! They had turned him into a G.E.O.!

"You and me kid… We're going to have a hell of a time!" Ogre screamed out as he grabbed the sheers from the table.

For the next several hours the only sounds coming out of that room were Ogre's insane laughter and Adrian's screams.

*3 days prior, thirty five minutes after Adrian's kidnapping*

Jack sat in the living room worried. Adrian was thirty minutes late. He was never late. Jack had tried calling dozens of times but every time it had gone to voice mail.

Something wasn't right.

Sherry brought him a cup of fresh coffee. "Any word yet?" She asked just as worried as he was.

Jack just shook his head as he took the coffee. He hoped that it was just traffic that was keeping his son. Adrian had been complaining about how the construction made the traffic longer and it made Jack think more positively. Yeah it's probably just traffic.

Jack's phone buzzed and he instantly grabbed it off of the table. Relief poured through him as he saw it was Adrian's number, he had sent a text. Jack swiped his phone open and stared in confusion. It was a media message why would Adrian send him a picture? He tapped the download icon and nearly dropped his phone.

Sherry noticed how Jack's face had turned to stone. She looked over his shoulder and gasped. She covered her mouth with her paws as she dropped her coffee onto the floor.

Jack just stared at the photo, it was Ogre, crouching beside a bloody and messed up Adrian. Adrian looked unconscious or even dead and in his limp paws was a sign written in blood.

"Your move, Jack"

Fury, grief and anger boiled inside of Jack.

Ogre had fucking dared to harm his son!

Jack grabbed Sherry and ran out of the house, they got in Sherry's car and drove off. Jack handed her his phone. "Call Bogo! Let him know to gather our squads, tell him I don't give a fuck what they're doing if they aren't in that building within the next ten minutes I'll fire every one of them!" He roared out in anger.

Sherry didn't hesitate, she called Bogo and explained the situation. "Ok he's calling everyone! I'm calling mom and dad and telling them to drop the kids off at Judy's" She said before quickly dialing her sister's number.

Jack nodded, the kids would be home soon and they couldn't look after them with this hanging over them. Jack gripped the steering wheel as he raced through traffic. When he got his hands on Ogre he wasn't going to stop at breaking the fuckers bones, Ogre was going to experience every kind of hell that Jack could possibly think of.

And he had a thousand different ideas already brewing.

The car screeched to a stop as Jack pulled into the nearest available car lot not giving a shit about how crooked the car was. Jack and Sherry stormed into the building as if they were chasing down the devil himself. Every one stepped out of their path as they saw the rage etched into the two animals faces. Bogo found them in the hallway and began following them. "Debriefing room B4 both of your teams are already in there along with two other squads." Jack nodded as he acknowledged Bogos words.

Jack didn't bother with courtesy or restraint, he pushed the door to the debriefing room open with such force it cracked the wall and shattered the glass on the door. The large group of animals gathered stared in shock and horror.

No one had ever seen Jack this angry.

Jack quickly connected his phone to a projecter and pulled up the image.

"Ten minutes ago I received this text message from Ogre. I know it's not a prank as it came from my son's phone." Jack stated with an eerie calmness that hid his full rage.

"The other animal in the photo is obviously my son. I want everyone out there in teams scouring this whole city. You will find them even if we have to tear this whole fucking city apart. USE ANY MEANS NECESSARY DO I MAKE MYSELF FUCKING CLEAR!" Jack roared out the order with the full weight of his rage and fury.

The squads silently acknowledged his command and quickly moved out, not even daring to breath for fear of becoming the target of Jacks righteous fury.

Jack continued to stand at the podium, he was gripping it so hard the wood was cracked and splintered under his paws. Sherry put a paw on his shoulder.

"We're going to find him Jack, we'll get our son back." She stated with full confidence that they would.

Jack nodded, they'd get their son back no matter what.

Even if it meant killing every G.E.O. that stood in his way.

*Tuesday Sharon and Casey's house 3:45pm*

Casey growled angrily as she stared at her phone for the hundredth time. She hadn't heard from Adrian at all. He was supposed to be helping her move today but he hadn't replied to any of her texts and his phone just went straight to voicemail.

"You ok sweetie?" Sharon asked wondering why her daughter was so angry.

Casey huffed as she stuffed her phone into her back pocket. "It's nothing mom." Everyone was there helping them move, some of her aunts, Stu, Bonnie, some of their older children, Uncle Gideon and some of his family.

But no Adrian.

They were nearly done and everyone just talked as they waited for pizza to show up. Casey angrily sat on the front porch, she was in a sour mood and didn't want to be around anyone.

"You doin alright there Casey?" Casey turned around to see her Uncle Gideon with a look of concern on his face. He was a fox but they considered him family as far as they were concerned.

"I'm just… urgh! Boys are stupid!" Casey growled as she threw her arms up in frustration.

Gideon clued in. "Still nothin on Adrian?" He asked.

Casey nodded her head angrily. "He was supposed to be here today helping us! I had it all planned out to and that… Jerk decides to bail! Won't call or reply to my texts, it's just frustrating." She growled, placing her elbows on her thighs and resting her head in her paws.

Gideon nodded. "Sorry ta hear that. Although maybe somethings goin on." He offered.

Casey huffed. "Like what?"

"Well… From the way Stu and Bonnie were talkin it sounds like a big emergency came up, had to drop the grandkids off at Judy's place last night." Gideon explained.

Casey instantly lost her anger. "Wait what kind of emergency" She asked now concerned.

Gideon shook his head. "Don't know, apparently Sherry didn't explain it ta Judy so they're as in the dark as we are." He explained.

Casey tried to wrap her head around this, what was such an emergency that they didn't even have time to explain it? It might even have something to do with why Adrian didn't show up today. "Hey Uncle Gideon, do you still have Uncle Jack's number?"

Gideon nodded and pulled out his phone. "Sure do, let me pull it up for you." He swiped through his phone before handing it to her. Casey pressed the call button and waited. She didn't have to wait long as the call was answered almost instantly.

"Gideon I'm sorry but this isn't really-" Jack started but was interrupted

"Uncle Jack?" Casey said cutting him off. There was a brief silence before Jack spoke again.

"Casey… look I'm sorry but this isn't the best time can I call you-" Jack tried to explain before Casey interrupted him again.

"I know it's not the best time but I heard there was an emergency and I haven't heard from Adrian all day, can I talk to him quickly please?" Casey pleaded. For several long seconds there was silence before she heard him let out a tired sigh.

"Casey… Adrian's been kidnapped." Jack finally said.

She nearly dropped the phone as those words barely registered in her mind. Adrian was kidnapped. Why would someone want to kidnap him?

"T-that's a lie right? You're just pulling my leg haha very funny Uncle Ja-"

"Casey… I'm so sorry. We're going to find him we have everyone scouring the city." Jack kept talking but Casey didn't hear any of it. It wasn't a lie it wasn't some weird joke.

It was reality.

Casey tossed the phone to Gideon before she ran inside, she went straight to Sharon and threw her arms around her.

Sharon was surprised to find her daughter hugging her and was about to ask what was wrong before she saw her daughter shaking uncontrollably and crying. Sharon held her daughter and let her cry before finally speaking. "What's wrong honey? Are you ok?"

Casey shook her head against her mother's chest as she started to cry harder. Gideon walked in and scratched his head sheepishly.

"Uhh I know it may not be the best time but Jack wants us to head over to the police station when we can." Gideon stated quickly.

Sharons ears shot up in surprise. "The police station!? Why on earth do we need to go there?" She asked in total shock.

"Adrian" Casey sobbed out. "kidnapped!"

Sharon covered her mouth with her paw. "Oh honey I'm so sorry" She tried to sooth her daughter and calm her down, after Casey settled down Gideon got them in Sharon's car and drove as fast as they could to the police station.

When they entered they were all shocked to say the least, it looked like the officers were preparing for war! Teams rushed through all wearing special armor, carrying lethal looking weapons. They saw Jack barking orders and directing people while simultaneously talking to three other animals with reports in hand. He stopped talking when he saw the three animals and excused himself.

"Jack Snowfur what the hell is going on?" Sharon demanded, scared and confused.

Jack looked away ashamed, he looked terrible. He looked like he hadn't slept, his clothes were wrinkled and he just looked like crap. Jack motioned for them to walk with him. He walked them into a conference room before beginning his explanation. "A very dangerous individual has kidnapped Adrian… We believe he did so as an attempt to get to me."

The three animals just stared at him in shock. Casey was the first one to speak. "H-how do you know that? Do you know where Adrian is, any idea at all?"

Jack shook his head. "We don't know where Adrian is or where he could be. All I have to go on is a picture he sent me on Adrian's phone."

Gideon was the next to talk. "What kind of picture?"

Jack hesitated as his gaze shifted between the three animals before looking away. "I can't tell you due to the fact that it's part of our ongoing-"

"Damnit Jack! We love that boy just as much as you do, we deserve to know everything so don't you dare give me that bullshit!" Sharon shouted through tears as she got up and pushed her finger into Jack's chest. Gideon and Casey backed away, Sharon only cursed when she was seriously pissed.

Jack lowered his head in resigned. "Honestly, it's not pretty and you really don't want to see it." He pulled out his phone. "But if you need to know then I won't stop you." Jack handed Sharon the phone. She took it as Gideon and Casey looked over her shoulders. When Sharon opened the file she thought she would faint. Gideon looked absolutely sick and Casey felt her heart shattering into millions of pieces.

Adrian was bloody and they couldn't even tell if he was alive or not.

"The animal with the mask is called Ogre, he's an old enemy of mine with a sadistic streak bigger than Zootopia. I know Adrian's still alive because of that. He wants to torture me and to do that he'll use Adrian." Jack explained sadly.

Casey fell to her knees and began sobbing, Sharon knelt on the floor right beside her and held her as she cried. Jack knelt down and put a paw on Casey's shoulder.

"Casey I'm going to get Adrian back, even if I have to turn this whole city upside down to do it. I promise you I'll bring him home." Jack said gently but fiercely reassuring.

Casey nodded as he made her a promise. If there was one thing she could count on it was that her Uncle Jack never broke a promise.


	27. Chapter 27 Mutation and freedom

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Hey guys! So I went to work to check my schedule and the next week and a half is going to be really reeaaaaaaaally busy, that being said I'll try to update as often as I can but I won't make any promises.**

 **I' m sure I've mentioned that I still have a lot of content and am still writing more but before I upload I go through an editing phase which takes awhile and with how busy it'll be I don't know how it'll work out.**

 **But I will try my damn hardest!**

 **Anyways here's the latest set of chapters so enjoy, review and all that good stuff.**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

*3 months later*

Jack's team had spent the last three months scouring the city looking for any sign of Ogre. On the first night they had found Adrian's scooter and his cell phone in a construction site, crushed to pieces. Jack's team was the lead investigation team, while they still had to manage other G.E.O. threats finding Adrian was priority number one.

Killing Ogre was priority number two.

Once Jack had calmed down to a certain degree he knew that he couldn't send his team in as they were. They were good but not good enough to take down a monster like Ogre.

Jack received special permission from Bogo that allowed Jack's team member's full use of their armaments. None of them had used their armaments before so Jack began teaching them how to fight with them. Over the last three months when they weren't investigating they spent all their free time training with Jack, he had turned every single one of them into capable special officers as well as formidable G.E.O.s.

Casey was in almost every day asking for updates on Adrian, eventually she settled into a habit of asking for updates then helping other officers with menial tasks. Organizing files, delivering papers just doing small things to help out as best she could.

Jack was in his office reviewing all the files they had on Ogre for the thousandth time. He thought that he might find some kind of clue if he looked hard enough. He was about to go over surveillance footage again until he got a message on his computer. Apparently the medical team had found something interesting and it might have something to do with Ogre.

Jack grabbed his coat and headed towards the medical research office. Jack had changed his work wardrobe up a bit since he began investigating Ogre. He always wore a black trench coat, black pants, a black button up shirt and tie. Along with his white fur he looked like an agent of death.

Jack knocked on the research labs door and was met with a short female beaver in a white lab coat wearing a pair of round glasses whose name he couldn't remember.

"Mr. Snowfur! Come in come in, I think you'll be interested in our findings." The beaver stated as she led Jack into the research room. It looked like a medical facility. Machines he didn't even know the names of were blinking lights, papers and materials he couldn't even begin to fathom the purpose of littered the desks, it was always confusing for Jack when he entered.

The beaver opened up a briefcase on a nearby examination table. The contents were dozens of syringes.

"Serums." Jack growled angrily.

The beaver nodded. "Yes but not the ones we're used to." She stated confusing Jack.

"It's the serum used to make G.E.O.s right? How is this any different than the usual stuff?" Jack asked still confused.

The beaver went to her desk and started typing into her computer. "There's a variation in these one's when compared to the normal ones. In simplest terms they're almost identical to every variation of serum we've come across except these one's contain a troublesome common ground." She explained.

Jack pinched the bridge between his nose in confusion. "That common ground being?"

"Mutation rate." She answered simply.

"Mutation rate? Doc you're going to need to give me a full explanation for this to make any sense, what mutation rate?" Jack stated clearly.

She nodded. "Well have you noticed how some G.E.O.s are covered in their armaments and savage? Well that's due to an occurring mutation within their DNA. We've managed to figure out the two main causes of this mutation, injecting another dose of serum or cannibalism." She explained.

Jack frowned still confused. "Injecting another dosage would kill any G.E.O. even with my healing capabilities I doubt even I'd survive."

She nodded. "Yes we thought as much to but we only took into account if they injected a different serum." She explained

Jack froze at that. "Wait… So there's actually a known way to survive a second dosage?"

She nodded again. "Only one way, you inject yourself with the exact same formula you were originally injected with, when that happens your mutation rate spikes through the roof."

It made sense in a strange way. It explained how the tiger G.E.O. he had originally run into was able to survive a second dose, it must've been the same kind he already had!

"So how does cannibalism work into this?" Jack asked, he needed all the answers.

"Well when you inject yourself with a second dosage the results are instantaneous but unstable, with cannibalism though it progresses at a slower rate." She typed at her computer and pulled up two charts. One had lines going up and down but making a steady climb upwards before stopping, the other was stable at first but made an instant spike. "The second chart is from Demolition, from what we can tell he cannibalized a bit and the spike in the chart is from injecting himself again."

Jack nodded. "Who does the other chart represent?" He asked curiously.

"That's your chart." She answered simply.

Jack stared at her in shock. "Wait hold on! So are you telling me I've mutated? That I'm going to end up like demolition or any of the others who've suddenly changed?" He asked almost panicking.

She shook her head. "Not exactly, from what your chart tells us it means you still have a way to go before you reach the halfway stage. You cannibalized a lot in your younger years but it declined when you came to Zootopia where there were only two known accounts of you doing such. Since then you haven't cannibalized at all correct?"

Jack nodded, relieved that he wasn't suddenly going to go on a rampage and she continued. "If you had continued to cannibalize at a steady rate you would have most certainly ended up mutating further but since you stopped it's in a sort of stasis. If you were to cannibalize it would resume and continually grow and you would eventually end up like them." She explained.

Jack nodded taking all this in. He knew cannibalizing made you stronger but now that he knew why… it was unsettling to say the least. Too much eating and you'd become an actual monster. "I'm still curious about how the mutation rate works." Jack said idly.

"Well we realized that when you cannibalize you're essentially taking in the flesh of a G.E.O. with a different formula, that causes the mutation to grow and why cannibalizing has such an effect." The beaver explained.

Jack was actually surprised by this. No one had ever known the real reason why cannibalism did what it did to G.E.O.s but putting it like that it sort of made sense. "So the mutation rates in these serums." He implied pointing to the briefcase.

"Yes! Well we noticed something…disturbing to say the least. We realized that there is a component meant to emphasize the mutations growth. Any G.E.O. made with these serums who cannibalizes will be forced to keep their mutation rate steady. In simplest terms once they cannibalize they have no choice but to continue doing so or else their bodies will deteriorate and die." She explained.

Jack stared at the briefcase with renewed horror. If anyone got injected with these… it would be a city wide feast! "Doc would there be any way to stop the mutation, halt it or something?" He asked hoping she had an answer.

She pulled up more charts that made no sense to him. "Well I've been able to figure a few things out… although not very helpful. We figured out that the mutations we've seen so far are incomplete, they're at a halfway stage. We determined an algorithm and believe that they need to keep cannibalizing until they reach a full evolution of sorts, once that's achieved they will no longer need to eat anymore."

She was right, that wasn't very helpful. If they captured any of these new G.E.O.s they'd just end up with useless corpses and the only way for them to keep living is for them to eat until they evolved.

This was looking bad.

"So when they reach full maturity so to speak will they be even more savage?" Jack asked praying there was some good news.

The beaver actually smiled at him "I actually determined that the mutation causes a state of insanity so to speak, only when they're in their incomplete form and even the incomplete form is temporary before they return to their old selves. Once they hit a full evolution I believe they will no longer have this issue and will be of sane mind." She stated confidently.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. So they wouldn't need to deal with even bigger monsters… Yet. "So how's Ogre involved in this?" Jack asked, getting to the main reason he was even listening to all of this.

"Oh right! Sorry about that! So we got these off of a sheep who we believe his selling the serums on the street as a middle man for Ogre. We checked his phone records and found he actually had conversations with Ogre." She explained.

Jack got out of his seat so fast it scared the poor doctor. "You mean we could actually have a lead on Ogre?" He demanded, hope began to fill him.

"Y-Yes, we believe he may have info on Ogre. Ask Bogo for any more information." She stammered out still surprised over his excitement.

Jack was about to leave until a thought crept its way into his mind. "Say doc… About that mutation rate, would there be a way to control its progress?" He asked cautiously.

She crossed her arms and frowned as she saw through him easily. "I know what you're thinking Snowfur and I can tell you now that the best course of action is to avoid it." She said with narrowed eyes.

Jack let out a heavy sigh. "Well… Let's say it does happen, like I'm left no choice ok? How many would I need to eat in order to reach that halfway point? Or the full evolution."

She let out a resigned heavy sigh, she knew he wasn't going to leave this alone. "If I were to guess… four more times, that is if they were already cannibals with somewhat high mutation rates themselves. After that for a full evolution maybe twenty to thirty, I'm really not sure."

Jack nodded. "Thanks for the info doc… I'll be careful about it." And with that he was out the door.

The beaver sat in her chair and shook her head. If he was going to do what she thought he was she should probably start clearing out her office now…. before she lost her reputation along with her job.

Jack entered Bogos office. Since the start of the incident Jack no longer needed to wait for permission to enter.

"Bogo I heard that we have one of Ogre's goons." Jack stated calmly.

Bogo nodded. "We do but there's a problem, he won't talk." The buffalo said through gritted teeth.

Jack felt the familiar anger begin to burn inside of him again. The fucker didn't want to talk? He'd make him. "Chief… may I request a chance to interrogate him?... Alone."

Bogo knew what Jack was implying, it wasn't good but what choice did he have? And if anyone could get the sheep to talk it was him. "Fine, but on one condition, Sherry has to be present."

Jack gritted his teeth. He could only do so much with Sherry around, but on the other hand Sherry had kept him grounded over the past three months making sure that he didn't go wild or kill anyone, if anyone could keep him under wraps it was his wife and he had an even deeper love and respect for her because of it. "I accept can you call her in now?" Jack asked.

Bogo nodded and arranged for them to meet in the interrogation room. Jack was surprised to see Sherry in front of the interrogation room before him.

"Well damn, usually I'm the one who's first." Jack joked as he stood in front of his wife.

Sherry gave him a sly smile. "I thought we were keeping things professional and here you are talking about our sex life out in the open." She teased. Sherry laughed as his jaw dropped.

"Sherry! What the hell?" Jack asked indignantly.

She kept giggling. "Oh come on! We've both been in such sour moods lately and I need to enjoy the rare occasion we can actually laugh and joke."

Jack smiled sadly as he knew what she was implying. It hadn't been the same since Adrian had been kidnapped. They worked and were always so angry, not with each other they knew they could never blame each other for this. They also knew that they couldn't stay like this around their children so they only continued their work after they had all gone to bed. It wouldn't be fair for them to not have any happiness due to their moods and attitudes.

"So, ready to sheer this sheep?" Jack asked as he began cracking his fingers.

Sherry nodded. "I'm going to say this once Jack… Do anything you have to but don't kill him." Jack agreed and they entered the room.

*a month and a half prior*

Adrian had to move quickly, he knew the next of his torturers would be in the room within the next ten minutes. He used the bone in his paws to work as fast as he could on the lock binding his paws. Over the past month and a half he'd been tortured and exposed to so many different kinds of pain that it barely registered anymore. He only kept up the act that he was in pain so his tormentors wouldn't try anything new. The benefit was that he had been able to tear off one of his own fingers easily and was now using the bones of said finger to pick the lock. If he could undo it he would be able to unlock his legs and could finally get out of this hell hole.

*Click!*

Success! Adrian quickly discarded the lock and unravelled the chains around his raw wrists so he could work on the shackles around his ankles, it was simple now that he could see what he was doing.

*Click!*

Just one more to go, Adrian froze as he heard footsteps slowly heading towards the door, if he was caught now he was screwed! He quickly worked on the other shackle.

*Click!*

He undid all the chains and hid behind the big door, his only chance would be when his tormentor entered the room. Ogre had two more goons, a wolf and a polar bear, come in for some 'playtime' whenever he wasn't around, just to keep Adrian under wraps. Adrian hadn't seen the bastard in ages and really hoped it wasn't him. The goons he figured he could fight if necessary but Ogre… He'd be screwed.

"Oh Adriiaaaan, it's plaaaaytime!" A deep voice sang from the other side of the door. For once Adrian was in luck as the wolf began to open the door.

"Now I know how excited you are for, wait WHAT THE FUCK!" The wolf roared as he saw that Adrian was no longer in the chair. Adrian rushed out from behind the door and jumped on the wolfs back. He used some of the chains he had kept with him and wrapped them around the wolfs neck. The wolf struggled and clawed in attempts of getting Adrian off of him, but rage and hatred fueled Adrian as he used the chain to constrict the wolfs throat. The wolf gurgled and struggled for a few more minutes until the lack of oxygen was too much. He fell to his knees before hitting the floor. Adrian kept the chains wrapped tightly around the wolfs neck for a few minutes longer just to make sure he was fully unconscious or dead.

Once Adrian was satisfied that the wolf was no longer breathing he made sure to keep it that way. First he took off the wolfs clothes which consisted of a hoodie, black jacket, and some dark jeans and used them to replace his tattered disgusting clothes. He grabbed the discarded lock used for his paws before throwing the chain over a pipe. He made sure the chain was tightly wrapped around the wolfs throat before pulling the chain and hoisting the wolf in the air, he wrapped the chain around another pipe closer to the ground and used the lock to keep it in place.

Adrian checked the wolfs clothes pockets and found the items he was looking for and some extras. He had a set of keys, a key card, the wolfs wallet which had about $400 dollars cash and an extendable electric baton.

Adrian quickly scanned the hallway to make sure the coast was clear. Once he was sure that no one was around he pulled the hood over his head and quickly raced through the halls hoping to find an exit, As he passed through the halls he saw that other animals like him had been trapped here. Well he had a good idea of what to do about that.

Adrian used the keys and started freeing any and all prisoners he could find, it took a bit of convincing for some of them but the rest were more than eager to follow him. Adrian was sure he had freed just about everyone but his luck ran out as a group of goons turned the corner and spotted them. They brought out bone armaments and fired them at the group, some grunted at the pain while others howled in agony. Adrian shrugged it off and charged forward, he had enough of this hell! He grabbed one of the goons by the shoulders who fired more shards into Adrian's chest. Adrian grinned as the goon realized it hadn't worked and now this bastard was his!

Adrian opened his mouth wide and threw his head back before sinking his teeth into the goons throat, a rush of energy threatened to overwhelm him as the blood and flesh of the goon slid down his throat. The other goon was so horrified by the scene he was witnessing that he failed to notice the other captives pounce him and begin to devour him as well.

Adrian hated what he was doing, eating another animal, it was so revolting that it made him want to puke! But he knew what the consequences of this action would be and he was gladly willing to pay the price if it meant getting out of here.

He looked down at the poor mess of an animal he had just finished devouring, it's bones and part of its ribs were showing as he had devoured the upper left half of its body. The other captives began eating the corpse he had just finished with, as if waiting for their saviour to have his fill before even thinking of eating it themselves!

They ran through the hallways, eating every goon they crossed, until they reached a door, it needed a key card to access it. Adrian swiped it and prayed that it would work.

"Card accepted" A mechanical female voice responded. The door clicked open and Adrian rushed everyone through. Once everyone had made it outside he was hit by the sensation of cold air, it smelled of rain and dirt and it made him want to cry. He noticed he was in a large tunnel and made his way out with everyone else. After what felt like eternity they came across a ladder, and from the looks of it it led to a street hole. Adrian was the first up and as he pushed the giant metal grate out of the way he was instantly struck by cold droplets.

It was raining, he was outside!

He got out of the hole and urged everyone to hurry. As Adrian surveyed the area he realized he was in the rainforest district. It looked so exotic and beautiful, he had never seen anything greater in his entire life. He felt his cheeks, he didn't know if was the rain or if he had started crying but he didn't care, he was free!

After that everyone began to go their separate ways except for four animals.

A male hyena, a female panthress, a male gopher a female vixen and a male lion. They all looked to be about his age, maybe older maybe younger.

The female panthress spoke first. "Thank you, you freed us." She tried to keep her voice steady but Adrian could hear the strain from the overwhelming emotions.

The hyena clapped him on the shoulder. "You's a good guy dawg!" He chuckled. "What's yo name, so I can honah ya in the future" He asked, talking in street that Adrian could just barely comprehend.

"I'm Adrian, and I hope you can all get home safe." He said as he turned to leave.

"Hold up! We want to go with you." Adrian turned to the young lion, his eyes and voice were filled with pleading.

Adrian looked them over, every single one of them had that same pleading look in their eyes.

"Why do you want to go with me? What about your families?" Adrian asked concerned.

They all looked away but the gopher was the one to speak. "We… We think they'd be ashamed of us if they found out what we were now. We all talked about it on the way out and we figured our best bet is with you." The sincerity surprised Adrian.

"Well… Sorry to disappoint you all but I don't have anything myself. I honestly don't remember. I lost most of my memories while we were trapped in there." Adrian told them all honestly. And it was the honest truth. The doctor had scolded Ogre over his treatment towards Adrian because it had resulted in Adrian losing most of his memories. He knew the basics about himself, that he was a fox, maybe fifteen years old, his first name but as for family and friends… he just couldn't remember.

"We don't care, we want to follow you, you helped us and we want to help you." The vixen said after a long silence.

Adrian nodded his head, he had no idea what they would do, if they could survive but the odds would be better if they had numbers. Just as he thought that an idea came to mind, it was insane and beyond reasoning but it was all he had.

"Ok but I have a goal I want to accomplish no matter what." Adrian stated determined to see if they would follow him.

"Whatever it is I'm in." The lion stated confidently. Everyone shouted in agreement.

Adrian closed his eyes as the scenario played in his mind.

"I want to kill Ogre."

* ZPD station, 7:15 pm present day, two days after the interrogation*

Jack and Sherry sat in Jack's office as their trail went cold again. They had interrogated the sheep, who cracked easily enough, and learned that Ogre was making use of at least three old bunkers set up in the city, they hit every single one. Two of them had been deserted but the third was more than they bargained for. They had entered the facility and discovered the long dead corpses of several animals. Test results came back indicating that all of them were G.E.O.s but the most disturbing part was that they had been eaten to death. Blood and other DNA samples showed that over thirty animals had been held captive in the facility, they also found several cases of serum. But the one thing that interested the couple was the blood samples and finger bones of one animal.

Adrian.

He had been in that facility and from the looks of how old the blood was he hadn't been there in over two months. So that begged the question, where was he? The lack of clothes and chains on a wolf corpse they had found in the same room suggested that Adrian had un locked himself with the finger, suffocated the wolf and stolen his clothes so it meant that he had escaped and was most likely still alive. They were relieved by that but wondered why he hadn't returned home.

Jack leaned back to stretch in his chair. Sherry was on a laptop sitting on the couch he had gotten a while back to make his office seem more welcoming to his subordinates whenever they had a personal issue.

"Wanna call it a night?" Sherry asked tiredly as she closed her laptop and stretched her body letting out a soft moan as she did.

Jack nodded, they had gone over file after file and still hadn't found anything remotely useful to help them find Adrian. "Yeah sounds like an idea, although we should stop by Bogo's office there was something he wanted to talk about."

Sherry groaned. "Fiiine but if it's about doing more nightly patrol I'm refusing, I need actual sleep!" She complained which made Jack laugh.


	28. Chapter 28 Amnesia and residence

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

*Savannah Central, 8:15pm, the warehouse district*

Nick typed at his phone as Judy parked the cruiser in an empty lot in the warehouse area. It was an old rundown part of town where several abandoned warehouses sat on the edge of the city. Crimes were frequent down here and they were the poor suckers that got stuck with this particular duty tonight.

Judy giggled as Nick kept typing at his phone. "Someone's awful popular tonight." She teased.

Nick snorted. "Yeah right, Jordan's bored and wants me to keep him updated if anything cool happens while we're on the job." He replied idly.

She frowned. "Why's he texting you about that? Why not me?" Judy asked slightly irritated.

Nick gave her a sly smile. "Really carrots? I think our kids know who the more laid back and cool one of us is."

"Hey I'm laid back and cool!" Judy replied indignantly.

Nick laughed and rolled his eyes. "This coming from the bunny who got mad about the toothpaste not being put away?" Judy was about to reply but Nick continued. "Or if they forget to take the garbage out, or the one time Nikki accidently broke your favorite mug and you still refuse to let her near the mugs, or when Jordan slipped on an ice cube and you embarrassed him with your fussing, shall I continue?" Nick teased but Judy knew she was beat.

"Ok fine! You're the cool parent." Judy grumbled annoyed.

Nick reached over and scratched the top of her head, she smiled and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the special treat. "Trying to butter me up now?" Judy cooed.

Nick chuckled. "Maybe I am carrots, I think we can stick around for maybe ten minutes then head back, file our reports and head home for some… quality time?" He offered suggestively.

Judy smiled at her husband seductively. "Oh Officer Wilde you sure do know how to put a lady in the mood." She said half sarcastically.

Before Nick could respond his attention was immediately caught as he heard a bloodcurdling scream. Judy radioed in for backup as they got out of the cruiser with guns drawn. Judy had her tranq gun out while Nick had an electric glock, it became standard procedure that partnered normal officers both carried a gun with the special electric bullets in the event of G.E.O.s.

They had their backs against the wall as they heard disturbing noises. They heard crying and sobbing but also… Crunching, munching, gulps, the sounds of someone eating…

Dread filled them both as Judy replaced her tranq gun for her electric glock. Nick turned to peer his head around the corner and his fears were made reality. A white furred animal was mounted on top of another animal and was eating the poor bastard.

The animals were facing away from Judy and Nick so they hadn't noticed their presence yet. Nick wasted no time firing a few rounds that crackled as they came in to contact with the white furred animal. It went down easily but they still called in the special officers to come take care of this. They cautiously stepped forward to inspect the damage, the white furred animals face was covered by a hood but it looked canine. The other animal was a male a weasel and it was barely breathing at this point, they noted that it's healing was slow.

Nick cautiously stepped towards the hooded animal and pulled the hood back. The pit in his stomach just turned into a fucking canyon.

It was Adrian, his fur was completely white, missing all the grey patches he had previously, but it was still Adrian. Nick stepped back and Judy gasped as she saw Adrian's face, she immediately got Sherry and Jack on her radio.

Adrian groaned as he was vaguely aware of voices. A male and female voice and what else was it? Sounded like radio chatter. He cracked his eyes open and saw two police officers looking panicked and talking over the radio.

"I'm serious! Its Adrian!" The female cop, a bunny shouted into her radio.

Adrian froze at that realization. These two knew him, and so did whoever they were talking to at the other end of that radio. He quickly got up and darted down the alley.

"Adrian, wait!" The male fox officer called to him, he ignored him. Adrian had to get the hell out of here and back to the base. Why the hell did they know his name? Did he know them from before? It didn't matter if they did he just needed to focus on running.

Adrian ran through the scores of warehouses so he could get to the base, the base was a warehouse right by the waterside where he and the other escapees took refuge. It was at least twenty minutes of running to get to the base but he needed to half that.

As he turned a corner the police cruise pulled up and screeched to a halt. It blocked his original entry and his path forward and he knew behind him was a dead end. Adrian gritted his teeth in frustration, the fuck did these assholes want with him. The two police officers got out of the cruiser, they both had their hands up, showing that they had no weapons. The bunny stepped closer to him.

"Adrian, it's us. Aunty Judy and Uncle Nick." She spoke patiently and calmly.

Adrian just stared at them shocked, they were his aunt and uncle!? A fat load of bullshit if he ever saw it. He snarled as she stepped closer and she flinched in surprise.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to call bullshit." Adrian growled angrily at the two officers. They looked surprised and hurt by his words. The fox ignored Adrian's growling and marched forward until they were almost three feet apart.

"Look Adrian, I don't know what happened to you but we're here to help you, we're family." Nick said with conviction.

Adrian looked at the two, now that he had a closer look they did seem familiar… like he'd known them for ages. But he couldn't recall any memories of them.

"I don't need your help." Adrian said defiantly. "What I do need is for you to move your fucking car and let me pass."

Nick just stared at Adrian shocked, he had actually cursed. That shy goody two shoes kid he once knew had actually cursed in front of him. Adrian's mother would either cry or beat the shit out him when she got her paws on the brat.

"And if we don't?" Nick asked with irritation in his voice. For all the bravado and confidence Nick had he began to feel like a small child as soon as he saw Adrian smile. It wasn't the same kind and heartwarming smile Nick and Judy had grown to love, it was full of anger, hatred and malicious violence.

"Then we have three options. You move the fucking car, I move it for you… or I leave you both as bloody messes on the ground, it's your call." Adrian threatened menacingly. Honestly he didn't want to hurt these two but if he had to he wouldn't hesitate.

Judy just stared in horror, her own nephew had just threatened them, and by his tone and demeanor he meant it. Her mind raced as she began to think of a hundred different solutions, she settled on the best course of action.

"Nick… Get in the car." Judy said defeated.

Nick turned to his wife shocked she had even said that. "Judy you can't be ser-"

"Nick! The car, now." Nick stared at his wife, she looked angry, hurt and horrified. But he could tell she wasn't making this choice based on emotion so he relented.

"Fine." Nick turned back to Adrian. "We're moving the car but this is far from over. We still need to talk and you need to see your parents."

That one sentence actually piqued Adrian's interest. So he did have parents, he had spent the last two months wondering what his family was like, if he even had one. If it were any other time place or situation he'd take the fox up on that but he had more important things to do. Adrian watched as the cruiser backed up and unblocked his exits. He thought of just running but the two officers had shown a lot of courage and he respected that. Adrian tapped on the window, it rolled down and the bunny looked at him with such sadness and hurt in her eyes it actually made him turn away ashamed.

"I have a message for any family I have, you ready for it?" Adrian asked solemnly.

The two officers looked at each other before nodding at him. Adrian took a deep breath "Ok here it is. Give up on me, I'm pretty sure I'm not the same animal I was before, I'm a freak, a monster. And I'd rather spare us all the grief of trying to convince ourselves otherwise." Adrian stated, almost sadly, before he started running.

Nick and Judy looked on as Adrian ran, they didn't try to stop him. Nick hung his head saddened by what just occurred. "Judy… Did you get all of that?" He asked wearily. Judy didn't say anything, she just held up her carrot pen and played the recording.

When Adrian finally made it to the base he was assaulted by rhythmic thumping of loud techno music. He rolled his eyes as he realized what was going on.

"Not this shit again." Adrian growled as he opened the side door and walked down the hallway as the music got louder and louder. As he walked towards the giant sliding door that led to the inside he realized there was a lineup of animals and two polar bear bouncers. He groaned as a hundred different ways to strangle Dwayne came to mind. One of the bouncers spotted him and walked towards him.

"Back of the lines that way… kid." The giant polar bear glared at him.

Adrian shook his head in frustration. "Listen here asshole, I've had a rough night so I'm only saying this to you once. My name's Adrian and I fucking live here, so you either let me through, or grab Dwayne OR I can just beat the shit out of you. Don't fucking test me." He growled at the bouncer menacingly, several of the animals in line stared as they thought the small fox was about to get pummeled by the bear.

The bear on the other hand hated punk asses like this but he also knew that one of his employers had mentioned an Adrian so he grabbed his Radio. "Mr. Dwayne, there's a kid here, says he lives here. Names Adrian."

The radio crackled for a sec. "Fox? White fur? Looks like he hasn't smiled in years?" Adrian growled at Dwayne's last comment. "Oh nevah mind I'd recognize that PMS growl anywhere, let da boy in right away!" Dwayne announced on the radio before it went to static. The polar bear just growled at Adrian as he opened the giant door for him.

Adrian was met with Neon lights, hundreds of animals wearing little clothing along with all the smells of a night club. He cringed at the smell of sweat, booze and sex. Alone they were ok but mingled like this… His nostrils wanted to commit suicide.

He couldn't see any of his companions around so Adrian decided to go get changed before proceeding to find Dwayne and beating the shit out of him. He went up a pair of stairs off in the corner and started walking down the hallway. When they first got the warehouse they had changed the interior of several rooms so several of the old offices and other rooms were now bedrooms for him and the other animals that now occupied the warehouse.

As Adrian came up to his room he stopped as he heard giggling from behind the door. "Oh for fuck sakes!" he yelled as he began pounding on the door. He was soon met by a frustrated looking male tiger, who was only wearing a pair of jeans.

"Dude, you mind?" The tiger said annoyed.

Adrian crossed his arms. "Yes I do actually, I want you and whoever you're boning to please get out of my room, now." He demanded angrily.

The tiger looked surprised before he began laughing. "Dude you're funny, how about I give you a ten and you leave us to some alone time." The tiger mocked followed by the sound of snickering behind him.

Adrian bared his teeth angrily. "I've said it once and I'll say it as many times as I need to, I've had a fucking shit night and right now I need to get into MY room so you can take that ten, shove it up your ass, and leave." He said letting the full weight of his anger be known.

The tiger must have been stupid as he just rolled his eyes. "You can't expect me to actually believe you live here right? So just run along and-"The tiger didn't get to finish as Adrian punched him in the gut with enough force to bring the tiger to his knees. Adrian grabbed the tiger by the fur on his head and bared his fangs again. "Get the fuck out of my sight." Adrian growled. The tiger nodded and quickly gathered his clothes and companion before they scurried down the hall.

Adrian checked the lock on the door, it wasn't damaged so he must have just forgotten to lock it. After he dropped his jacket and shirt on the floor he felt his shoulder. He felt two holes and realized the bullets from before must've been stuck, meaning he hadn't healed properly. He extended his claws and used them to help pull the rounds out of his shoulder, he heard them ping as they fell to the floor. Adrian felt his shoulder again and sighed in relief as he felt that the holes were gone.

He quickly changed into something more appropriate. Adrian changed into a pair of faded jeans a torn up black long sleeved shirt worn over a white t shirt. To his credit the tears weren't from fights the shirt had just been designed that way. It had been a gag gift from Dwayne, saying Adrian acted so angry all the time he may as well look like it with style, but it actually became one of his favorite shirts to wear casually.

After he had changed Adrian made his way back down to the loud sounds and horrible smells. He scanned the crowd of animals but it didn't take him long to find his target. Sitting on one of the leather couch's in the middle of the storm of animals sat a hyena dressed in a white shirt with all kinds of crazy black markings designed into the fabric, chains around his neck and loose jeans in a typical 'gangsta' style, with his arm around a Siamese cat who giggled as he talked.

Adrian could tell Dwayne was in 'playah mode' as he called it. Adrian walked up behind the couch and tapped the hyena on the shoulder. Dwayne leaned his head back and smiled as he realized who it was.

"A-Dawg! Good to see ya! Sorry bout that little tittzy with the bouncah, I'll have it sorted out next time baby." Dwayne said with his still just barely comprehensible street talk

Adrian leaned in close to whisper in the hyena's ear. "I'm going to let you enjoy your night of play time with the kitty here… before I fucking strangle you tomorrow."

Dwayne just laughed. "Come on baby, just small misunderstandins! Have a drink! Bartenders know yo face like their own mamas." As far as Adrian knew before he had been kidnapped he hadn't even had a beer, being underage and such. But after his escape Dwayne made it his goal to turn Adrian into an alcoholic, it worked pretty well as Adrian enjoyed a good drink. And even though he may be fifteen or sixteen he had this mature look to him that made him look older which made getting into bars much easier.

Adrian rolled his eyes before he jumped over the couch and sat beside the hyena, Dwayne held up his finger to the Siamese to let her know it'd only take a sec.

"So where's everyone else?" Adrian asked idly.

Dwayne pointed to the bar where a panthress in a very revealing purple dress was talking to a confident looking buffalo. "Janelle is chattin up this poor sucka of a buffalo who really don't know how rough she likes to play."

"Karter is on the dance floor bustin some moves." Dwayne pointed to a gopher dressed up like a regular partier dancing with a bunch of other animals, and was admittedly dancing fairly well.

"Our boy Leon's up in dah showahs making sure none of them animals get to rough while they getting rough. And our girl Kate is currently in her own room hookin up with her own fine piece of ass."

Adrian actually laughed at the last bit of info. "Oh the poor bastards, they don't know our girls really like to play rough." He couldn't count how many times some poor animal… or animals in some cases, would be practically crawling or limping their way out of the girl's rooms, covered in scratches or bites and drained of all life.

Dwayne chuckled. "Dat they don't makes a helluva morning show for us doh."

Adrian had to agree, it was pretty hilarious sometimes. "Alright I'm getting that drink and then I'm killing you when I wake up tomorrow."

Dwayne kissed his index and middle finger to give Adrian a mock salute. "Love ya to brothah."

Adrian ordered his drink, a mixture of blueberry wine and sprite. It was a weird mixture but tasted great. He drank deeply as he let the alcohol do it's magic. Good thing about second generations like him, alcohol didn't completely register as harmful to the body and once the body started to pick up on that you were already drunk. It was kind of weird, you got drunk, sobered up quickly and had to drink more just to stay buzzed. You stayed pleasantly drunk but never to the point of emptying your stomach. Best part about it was no hangover headache.

He leaned against the bar as he ordered another. The bartenders knew how tolerant Adrian was to alcohol so he could order as much as he wanted without being told he was cut off.

A female lynx wearing a sexy black dress walked up to the bar and leaned against it, she looked fairly annoyed. She ordered a heavy long island and when she was about to pay for the drink Adrian pointed to her and waved his hand. The bartender nodded and proceeded to attend to other matters.

The female lynx raised a curious brow at Adrian. "Did you just pay for my drink?" She asked confused.

Adrian gave a small laugh. "Well more like I told them you didn't have to." He answered.

She smiled at him with interest. "Oh really now? And how is it that you have that kind of pull?" She asked curiously.

Adrian shrugged. "Well me and my friend's kind of run the place so I've got some pull, although I'm not the one who sets this all up." He explained.

She looked a bit surprised but kept smiling at him, maybe it was imagination but he could swear she was trying to look seductive. "Ohhh a business man, I like that." She cooed as she moved closer to him and rubbed his thigh with her paw. Yep, not his imagination. "So how did you all get into this then?"

"We all found this place, bought it and thought 'hey! This would make a really cool place to throw some parties!'" They both laughed at Adrian's highly censored version of the truth. They had bought the place using money they had stolen from several drug cartels and gangs selling serum, who knew hunting Ogre could actually be profitable.

Dwayne then had the bright idea of turning it into a nightclub every Friday and Saturday to Adrian's occasional annoyance. But when Dwayne passed him a large stack of hundreds at the end of every weekend for being a good sport and helping with keeping an eye on things it helped quell his ire.

"So what do you do?" Adrian asked now curious. The lynx laughed. "I work as a receptionist at this boring place, or I did, got fired today after I punched my boss in the snout." She said casually.

"Ohhh" Adrian cringed at that thought. "What did the jerk do to deserve that?"

She huffed. "Cut my vacation time and grabbed my ass." Adrian shook his head at that pretty picture, the guy deserved what was coming.

"I know what'll ease that pain." Adrian said casually as he ordered more drinks for them. The two ended up talking for a while longer until they hit the dance floor. Adrian had learned how to dance so he wouldn't make a complete ass of himself when meeting girls.

Before long the lynx suggested they find a more private space. Adrian surprised her by bringing her to his bedroom. It had been a rough night for the two animals and both of them conveyed it through rough, primal sex. The one thing Adrian loved about Dwayne's little club idea, woman. Animals of all kinds showed up and the occasional woman would be in need of something more than just drinks and dancing.

Adrian woke up the next morning feeling groggy, while he couldn't get the headache he still suffered from a full body hangover. He turned to see his guest from last night getting dressed. "Leaving so soon?" He teased still half asleep.

She giggled as she got on the bed and leaned in close. "Unfortunately, unlike a certain someone." She said as she ran her fingers down his chest. "Others have to do some job searching." She leaned in closer and nipped his ear. "But I wouldn't mind playing again sometime." She whispered seductively in his ear before getting off the bed and writing her number down on a piece of paper which she left on his nightstand. The lynx gave him one final wink before she walked out of his room.

Adrian stretched before he lay back down. Admittedly his body was kind of sore because it had been such a great night, he just might consider her offer. After an hour of lazing around he finally decided to get up. It was well past 10am and he knew he should eat something. He grabbed some fresh clothes, black pants and a grey long sleeve. As he walked out of his room he saw the same buffalo from last night and a fox he hadn't seen before, both limping down the hallway. They noticed Adrian and he just chuckled, poor bastards looked half dead!

As Adrian made his way downstairs he noticed that neither of the girls were present, probably sleeping off their own fun night. Karter, Dwayne and Leon were among the living though… Barely.

Karter was laying down on the leather couch with a giant glass of water on the floor beside him. Dwayne and Leon were sitting at the bar attempting to eat bowls of cereal, albeit very slowly.

Adrian just shook his head and smiled at the poor animals. "And I thought I was supposed to be the sullen one." Adrian said with a bit more volume then necessary. All three of the animals flinched and groaned.

"No loud noises." The gopher whimpered pathetically as he covered his eyes and ears with his arms.

Leon grumbled something but Adrian couldn't make it out. "So Leon how was your night in the showers?" Adrian asked as he sat down next to the lion and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"If I wasn't feeling like crap I'd say it was worth it." He grumbled.

"Oh come on you'll feel fine in the next hour or so. I didn't see you at all so come on! Details! Details!" Adrian urged his friend.

Leon actually managed to chuckle. "Ok here it is. Well to start I was bored out of my mind because you know, running the showers means you can't have much fun yourself. So I'm about to close up and had gotten every animal out of there when these two gorgeous girls, a doe and a husky ask me if they can use the showers since some jerk face spilled drinks all over them. So being the gentlemen I am I let them use the showers and hear them talking and giggling, so I go to investigate. I see these two making out and I had no idea prey and predator could get so intimate, they see me and I explain to them that I was just wondering what was going on. So they explain they were having some fun… and decide to spice things up by adding me into the mix!"

Adrian laughed at his friend's story. "No! Seriously? Where are the girls now, gone home?"

Leon held his head up with pride. "Oh no, you see after we finished in the shower we moved to the bedroom and I wore those two out so now they're sleeping it off. Maybe get some more fun in when I feel better myself" He winked at Adrian who just kept laughing.

"Saw yo fine piece walkin outta here bout an hour ago." Dwayne pitched in. "How tha hell do you manage to get all dem hotties A-Dawg?"

Adrian shrugged as he finished his cereal and brought the bowl behind the bar. "Little bit of confidence, charisma and being mutually pissed off at other animals goes a long way I suppose." He said as he winked at his friends. Karter groaned from the couch.

"Please stooooop." He moaned in agony. Leon just shook his head. "Our boys a bit upset because he drank a wee bit too much and finished before his lady could."

"Damn it Leon!" Karter said as he sat up on the couch looking pissed while Adrian and Dwayne howled with laughter.

"Oh come on it's not that bad, we've all had our gold medal stories where we came first." Adrian said with full pun intended.

Karter huffed. "Oh yeah? You gotta story? Let's hear it." He said irritated.

Adrian groaned. "I really, and I mean, really don't want to relive this but if it makes you feel any better I'll give you the short version. Met this lovely lady a month or so back and this girl has the softest paws, I mean they feel like silk. So long story short she rubs me to get me in the mood and I could barely last thirty seconds from how good it felt." What he didn't mention was how he had accidently released himself all over her expensive dress and got a slap to the face for it.

After everyone exchanged stories the girls finally joined them. Adrian choked on the banana he was munching on as he saw the girls walk down in some very sexy Chemises. Even the other guys did a double take.

"What, did you buy them at the same time?" Karter asked through his surprise.

"Yep" The girls replied in unison. They sat down at the bar not really caring how revealing they looked, they had lived with the guys for so long they weren't bothered by it anymore. Considering the guys had seen a lot more than this, mostly by accident… mostly anyways.

"Well, since our girls are now present I gotta make an announcement" Dwayne said as he stood up on the bar. Everyone looked at him confused, he barely made announcements and not like this.

"I happened to hear from a very reliable broker o' mine dat theres a veeeeery special meetin goin on tonight… A meetin involvin plans on takin down 'the fucker'." Dwayne said the last part with all seriousness. Everyone gave Dwayne their full undivided attention. There was a meeting about taking down Ogre? It was too good to be true.

"Problem wit dis is… We don't know who's runnin da show and we gotta prove ourselves worthy of bein involved." Dwayne said making Adrian groan. Nothing was ever simple.

"So how do we do that?" Kate asked.

Dwayne smiled, god Adrian hated this particular smile. It meant Dwayne had a plan and his plans usually involved throwing Adrian into the fire.

"Well ya see, da meetins at a club called Lucifer, and dey got dis setup there where animals of our kind can go all out while da crowd bets on dem." Dwayne started to explain.

Adrian knew where this was going. "And let me guess, you send one of us in there to fight their biggest baddest asshole and get us recognized correct?" Adrian finished for him.

Dwayne laughed. "Oh hellz ya! Chu knows whats goin on A-Dawg! That being said I volunteer… A-Dawg!" Adrian rolled his eyes, of course. "Who else votes?" Dwayne asked and everyone raised their hands.

Backstabbers!

"Sorry Adrian, as far as it goes you're the better fighter… plus you've 'eaten' three times the rest of us." Janelle offered apologetically.

This was true, he risked himself far more than everyone else. While they all worked together to get their required 'meals' Adrian would take some extra time to go off on his own several times a week and hunt any asshole sorry enough to cross his path. Cruel yes but he figured the more he ate the faster he wouldn't need to anymore.

Adrian groaned as he realized there was no way out of this. "Fine, but I better get the biggest appreciation blowjob for this!" He said jokingly through his frustration.

The girls giggled. "Oh I'm sure we could help with that." Kate said seductively as she and Janelle moved beside him and caressed his arms and chest.

…Ok maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.


	29. Chapter 29 Extermination

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

*ZPD headquarters*

Jack sat silently as Judy played the recording again.

"Ok here it is. Give up on me, I'm pretty sure I'm not the same person I was before, I'm a freak, a monster. And I'd rather spare us all the grief of trying to convince ourselves otherwise."

"I really can't believe this." Sharon whispered as they listened to the recording for the fifth time.

Jack, Sherry, Nick, Judy, Casey, Sharon, and chief Bogo were in one of the meeting rooms listening to Nick and Judy's statement.

"I don't want to believe it either but it's true." Judy said sadly as she put her carrot pen away.

Nick nodded. "It's like he's a completely different person now." He added.

Jack sat there with his paws together taking in this new information, Adrian was alive and free and didn't want to be found. What the hell happened to him over the past few months? "What else can you tell us?" Jack asked calmly.

"Well… It was like he didn't even know who we were, like he just forgot about us." Judy stated trying to hide how upset the fact made her.

Chief Bogo cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention. "I once dealt with an abuse case, the victim was beaten so horribly that they suffered from amnesia as a result, couldn't remember much past their own identity. I think Adrian's case is similar." Bogo explained.

Jack clenched his fists as Bogo said that. If it was true…. then Ogre had put his son through total hell if he couldn't even remember his own Aunt and Uncle.

He wanted the bastard's blood even more now.

"So what do we do now?" Casey asked concerned. "I don't know about the rest of you but I don't plan on letting that one fact stop me from finding him." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well we need to figure out a plan, find out where he is or will be then try and make him remember." Sherry added in.

Before anyone else could say anything someone began knocking on the door.

"Enter." Bogo said with irritation.

A special officer entered the room. "Sir, I was told to you inform you if anything involving Ogre came up. Well I think we found something."

This piqued Jack's interest. "Apparently tonight there's supposed to be some kind of Ogre extermination plan being set up at a club called Lucifer, and it looks like they're still looking for more members to join."

Jack looked up surprised. An Ogre extermination squad? And it was being run by the guys at Lucifer, he knew them pretty well since they had been his informants for the past few years of any G.E.O. issues. This was getting pretty big. Chief Bogo stared at Jack. "Well, Ogre's your jurisdiction, what do you want to do about this?"

Jack thought about it for a moment and an idea came to mind. If his son hated Ogre as much as he did and had caught wind of this… he just might be there!

"I think me and my squad should pay this club a little visit." Jack said confidently. Casey stood up. "I want in to." She stated.

"The hell you will!" Sharon nearly yelled. Casey stared her mother down. "Mom I know what you're thinking, that it could be dangerous but if I'm with Uncle Jack I'll be fine." Casey looked over to Jack who was surprised at first but then smiled in realization, the girl was clever.

"So you're thinking the same thing I'm thinking… Right Casey?" Jack asked casually.

Casey nodded. "Adrian might be there."

Sharon put her paw up in a motion that said 'Hold it!' "I am not standing by while you send my little girl into some club where who knows what kinds of animals inhabit it!" She said fiercely.

Jack let out a heavy sigh. "Sharon I know you're worried and honestly I understand why. I actually don't want to bring Casey along either but I know she'll sneak herself in if I refuse. Also I do know the guys that run the place and they know if anything happens to her I'll tear that place apart in a heartbeat. Plus it's not just me. I'll have my squad with us to."

"And me" Sherry added.

"Don't forget us either." Nick said as he put his arm around Judy.

Jack looked at them surpised. "Sherry I can understand but you guys to?" He asked slightly concerned.

Nick shrugged and gave his signature smile. "What? I still need to give him a smack across the head for last night and get him to apologize to carrots here." He said pointing his thumb towards Judy who rolled her eyes.

Sharon leaned back in her seat and groaned. "I swear you'll all be the death of me." She complained.

Casey got up and went behind her mother. She wrapped her arms around Sharon. "Mom I'll be just fine, I'd ask you to tag along but I know you hate places like that."

Sharon groaned. "If my damn hearing wasn't so sensitive I could but noooo as soon as I walk into one of those places I get all disoriented! Urgh!"

Casey gave a small laugh as she hugged her mother tighter. "I'll text you every hour while we're in there just so you know I'm ok."

"Every fifteen minutes." Sharon demanded, not negotiating this.

They met with Jacks squad and explained the plan to them. Bogo gave them some funds treating this as an undercover mission. They all spent the last two hours shopping for new clothes that would allow them to blend in, if it wasn't for Casey who was actually knowledgeable on trends and fashion they'd be there for much longer and walking out with horrible clothes.

Jack and Sherry made a stop at home, they asked Sharon to babysit the kids for them who was more than glad to be doing something other than sit at home worrying. Jack made his way upstairs into his and Sherry's bedroom. He pulled a small box out of the closet. It wasn't anything special just a box with a combination lock on it. He quickly dialed the numbers and it clicked open. He stared at the object inside for a full minute before pulling it out of the box and stuffing it in his pocket.

If all else failed this would have to work as a backup plan.

Adrian was glad Dwayne had convinced them to head over early, there was a short lineup the quickly filled up as time passed. Dwayne did all the talking explaining why they were there and explaining they were G.E.O.s wanting in on the action. The bouncer eyed them, he looked hesitant but relented once Dwayne flashed him a hundred dollars, he radioed in that there were some new contestants. Once they were inside they were informed that the matches would begin in an hour. They were also shown to the registration desk and betting desks. Dwayne immediately placed a thousand on Adrian and urged the rest to do the same, Adrian included who had Dwayne hold on to his ticket.

"I seriously don't like this." Adrian complained as he made towards the bar.

Dwayne put an arm around Adrian's shoulder. "Oh relax baby! You got dis in da bag!"

Adrian was glad one of them was confident. As far as he could tell he'd only dealt with average and small fry opponents, this seemed like pro league to him.

Adrian ordered a bottle of beer while Dwayne got a glass of scotch. For a guy who spoke street slang and dressed like a 'gangsta' Dwayne sure had classy taste in his liquor.

Adrian spent the next ten minutes nervous and bored sitting at the bar while Dwayne started hitting on one of the female bartenders. He downed the rest of his beer before ordering another one.

"I'd like a cranberry juice please." Adrian's ears perked as he heard the sweetest voice beside him. He looked to his left to see a bunny probably about his age. She was at least a foot shorter then him and covered in grey fur. She was wearing ripped jeans and a very expensive almost revealing pink shirt with a thin strapped shirt underneath. She looked young, how she had gotten inside the club was beyond him. The bunny noticed him looking at her and when she turned to him she looked dumbstruck. Like she was seeing a ghost.

Adrian smiled nervously as she just continued to stare at him. "Uhh Hi. Come here often?" He asked trying to hide his nervousness. She stared at him before shaking her head.

"Uhh no! No! I uhh it's my first time." She stuttered nervously. Adrian had to stifle his laughter as a dirty joke came to mind.

"Same it's my first time as well… I mean coming here of course." He winked at her which made her blush. "Having a good time so far?"

She stared up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I am now." Casey said happily

Casey couldn't believe it. She just walked off to get a drink and right beside her was Adrian! She couldn't even begin to describe all the emotions boiling inside of her in that moment. She wanted to jump up and kiss him stupid but she also wanted to punch him in the nose and yell at him. She just stared at him taking in how he looked. He looked more mature, his grey patches were gone and his fur was completely white. She could also tell he'd built up a lot more muscle. And the clothes he wore. Black jeans and a black button up with the sleeves rolled up and the top three buttons undone to slightly reveal his chest.

He looked sexy.

And when he started talking her brain just went numb! Somehow she was able to hold a conversation for ten minutes. She could tell he was flirting with her. Honestly she liked the quiet reserved and shy Adrian, but the confident, flirty outgoing Adrian… Damn it he was sexy!

Jack and Sherry couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was really Adrian. He was talking with Casey with such an air of confidence they almost thought it was a different animal entirely! They walked up to the two animals and Sherry cleared her throat.

Casey beamed excitedly as she saw them, her eyes betrayed what she was thinking.

I found him!

Adrian looked up the two new comers. The bunny was just a bit shorter then him but could tell she was an experienced fighter by the tone of her muscles and air she gave off but the guy beside her… he was something else entirely. A cat with fur as white as his own, he looked calm and collected but Adrian could tell there was a beast hiding beneath that calm demeanor. And the smell he gave off.

He was definitely a G.E.O. most likely first generation.

And very powerful.

"Friends of yours?" Adrian said as he pointed his bottle at the two animals.

Sherry resisted every ounce of rage she felt. Adrian was drinking beer. Her son was casually drinking a beer right in front of her. She had to constantly remind herself that he didn't remember them otherwise she'd take him outside and give him the mother load of all motherly lectures. But more than that was the fact that he truly didn't recognize them and her heart shattered.

"Why yes, we are. I'm Sherry and this is my husband Jack" Sherry said as she pushed down all her rage and heartbreak.

Adrian looked at them surprised. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you both." Jack felt his heart breaking as Adrian said that. All he wanted to do was pull his son in for a hug and tell him how much he had missed him but now… His son was talking to him like he was a stranger.

Adrian was about to say something until Dwayne groaned and put his arm around Adrian. "Woman suck maaaaan!" He quickly saw who Adrian was talking to. "Uhh no offense." He added quickly. The three animals looked at the hyena confused.

Adrian laughed. "Oh what's wrong Casanova? The bartender not feeling you tonight?" He teased jabbing his elbow into the hyena's ribs.

"Man I cannot believe the crap luck I have! We is talkin aight? And I'm thinkin maybe she want a little somethin somethin after her shift but then! She mentions a boyfriend! Ah the travesty of it all!" Dwayne said in mock hurt.

Adrian smiled as he rolled his eyes. "Forgive my friend, I pushed him down the stairs once and he landed on his head, never been the same since."

"Psssht! Like yous one to talk man! Or should I remind you about silky paws?" Dwayne teased getting another jab to the ribs.

"Hey I told you guys that to make Karter feel better about his 'quickshot' moment you ass!" Adrian said irritated as he went for another jab but Dwayne dodged it laughing the whole time.

Jack raised his brow confused. "Do I even want to know?" He asked slightly disturbed. Adrian pointed a finger at Dwayne and gave him a look that said 'Don't you dare' but Dwayne ignored it.

Dwayne started laughing. "Well ya see our boy Karter was with this fine little honey last night but he uhhh, jumped the gun if ya catch my drift." Jack, Sherry and Casey all had an 'ahhhh' moment as they knew where the hyena was going with this.

The Hyena snickered. "And then my boy A-Dawg here tries to make da poor foo feel better by tellin his own story, long story short apparently she had some soft paws." Dwayne wiggled his eyebrows as Adrian groaned.

"Remember that conversation we had about appropriate conversation topics when meeting new people? You weren't paying attention were you?" Adrian said as he growled at Dwayne in irritation.

Dwayne just clapped him on the back. "Nope! Figure it's more fun like dis!"

Casey looked down and realized her paws were clenched tightly into fists. She knew why. Adrian had been sleeping with other girls! She wanted to punch him right in his nose and beat the crap out of him! The only reason she didn't was she had to remember that he didn't remember her. No matter how much it broke her heart she had to accept that… but once his memories came back she was pounding his face into next week. For now just play along.

This new information surprised Jack, his son had turned into a bit of a Romeo from the sounds of it. Any other time he'd be impressed but from the way Casey was clenching her fists he knew better than to say anything about it. Or even think about it.

"By the way A-Dawg did you check the biddins?" Dwayne asked curiously.

Adrian frowned. "No I haven't why do you ask?" He asked confused as to why his friend had brought this up now.

Dwayne snickered. "Well uhh ya see… it looks like yous the black sheep in dis here match up. The odds are so stacked against ya that if you come out of it on top we's gonna be rich!" He gave a little victory howl.

Sherry instantly knew what they were talking about. "Hold on, you're fighting in the matches tonight?" She asked worried.

Adrian smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, it's kind of a long story. Short version is I got dragged into it by unanimous decision." He explained.

Jack and Sherry looked horrified as Adrian casually explained why he was there. Lucifer was well known for hosting G.E.O. fighting matches and while just barely legal they were extremely brutal. Even a G.E.O. could easily get themselves killed if matched against the wrong opponent.

Adrian could tell they were all worried, strange really since they were acting like they knew him personally. Adrian felt an arm wrap around his waist and he smiled when he saw who it was. "Well, well if it isn't the other pain in my ass." He mocked as the vixen giggled.

"Oh Adrian keep talking like that and I might just drag you into a private corner." Kate said teasingly as she grabbed his rear.

Casey was fuming. Who the hell did this vixen think she was? The vixen noticed Casey's reaction and gave a sly smile as she read what was on the bunnies mind.

"Adrian I didn't know you had a thing for bunnies… although looking at this one I can see why." She winked at Casey who honestly didn't know how to react.

Adrian rolled his eyes and gave a heavy sigh. "Please don't hit on the bunny Kate. Knowing you and your wicked ways the poor girl will never be able to look at another fox or vixen ever again after she limps or crawls out of your room."

Kate gave a look of mock hurt. "Why Adrian I would never! Such a gorgeous lady deserves the most gentle of touches." She said as she smiled seductively at Casey who was starting to clue in that she was being flirted with.

"You're about as gentle as course sand paper! I saw the poor bastard who was limping out of your room this morning, the poor fox looked like he'd been in a fight with a bear!" Adrian stated as Kate huffed.

"Well I had to make it fun for me! Other guys just don't have your kind of stamina, well from what I've heard anyways." Kate said suggestively as Adrian groaned.

"I swear none of you has ever heard of appropriate conversation topics, here's a hint. My sex life isn't one of them!" Adrian growled in annoyance while Kate and Dwayne laughed, even Jack was trying hard not to snicker.

Adrian was about to say more but he was interrupted by the arrival of two very familiar animals.

'Ahh fuck me sideways with a red hot iron pipe.' He mentally cringed as he saw the two police officers from last night join the group of animals.

Jack saw Nick and Judy waltz up to them, he glared at Nick and the fox knew what he was saying.

'Not a word about us.'

"Adrian, you're looking good." Nick said sarcastically as Judy and he joined in standing beside Jack and Sherry.

Adrian resisted the urge to punch the fox. "Yeah I'm doing so great, by the way thanks for the present last night. I've got those two rounds you shot into my shoulder sitting on my nightstand, want them back?" Adrian asked with hostility in his voice.

Nick just smiled and waved his paw. "Nah I'm good, sorry for that I didn't realize it was you I was firing at." He apologized with casualty in his voice.

Adrian just glared at the other fox. "Yeah, just don't do it again. If you do I'm tearing off one of your arms and beating you towards an inch of your life with it." He threatened.

"You do know threatening an officer is a criminal offense right?" Nick said slyly as he crossed his arms.

Adrian shrugged. "Tough shit, don't care, threat still stands."

Jack just stared at his son bewildered, his son who was the nicest kid he'd ever known was making serious threats to his own uncle. 'Good god Adrian what the hell happened to you?' He thought mentally as he saw the hostility in his sons face.

Dwayne wrapped his arm around Adrian's shoulder. "Uhhh A-Dwag, maybe we shouldn't piss off da po-po eh?" He whispered nervously into Adrian's ear.

Adrian ignored Dwayne and pushed the hyenas arm off of him. "Did you deliver my message?" Adrian asked with hostility still in his voice.

"We did." Judy said finally speaking. "But are you sure you don't want to meet anyone else? You're parents are even more worried now."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Back the hell up here!" Kate interjected. "Adrian are these two saying what I think they're saying? They know your family?" She asked in total surprise.

Adrian crossed his arms irritated by the two animals who had said more than they needed to. "Yeah they do, apparently these two are my Aunt and Uncle." He said with annoyance in his voice.

Kate and Dwayne looked at the two cops shocked as could be. Adrian was related to the police, that was bad. If they found out about any of their activities… Shit could really hit the fan. It also didn't help as Adrian casually ordered another beer and began drinking it in front of them, knowing full well he was underaged.

"And no, I don't want to speak with any of them, sorry but having a monster in the family doesn't exactly say happy normal family now does it." He took another swig of beer. "Besides I have goals that need to be met and trying to sort out the family bullshit will distract me." Adrian added.

Jack frowned. "What kind of goals?" He asked concerned. Jack really wished he hadn't asked because the darkness and rage that burned in Adrian's eyes in that moment made him feel something he hadn't felt in ages.

Fear.

"I plan to find a certain animal and deal with him, enough said." Adrian explained vaguely.

Jack crossed his arms knowing full well he was there for the same reason as them. "You're looking to join the Ogre extermination team aren't you?" He asked.

Dwayne and Kate shifted uncomfortably as the atmosphere among the group of animals just got really heavy.

"Yeah I am, what of it?" Adrian asked directing his hostility towards Jack. Adrian felt shame as he saw the horrible sadness in the cats eyes. He didn't know why but it felt like he had just stabbed someone who cared about him.

Jack shook his head. "Ogre's tough he won't go down easy, and he'll just get back up if you leave him half dead, think you have the resolve to kill him?"

Adrian gripped the bottle so hard that it shattered in his hands, surprising the other animals present and some near the bar. He took a few steps forward until their faces were barely an inch apart. "Yes." Adrian growled menacingly

He stated it with such ferocity and anger that Casey felt fear. She had never seen Adrian like this before in her whole life. He looked like the only thing driving him was rage and a burning hatred that refused to be quenched until his goal was met. Without even thinking Casey gentle grabbed Adrian's arm comfortingly, he tensed before casting his glare at her, but as soon as their eyes met his hardened look softened considerably. He looked down at her paw resting on his arm.

Adrian couldn't understand it, when he got angry like this it would take him hours to calm down, but one touch and one look from this tiny bunny had soothed him instantly.

He gently pulled his arm away from her. "I'm going to get ready." Adrian stated dryly as he walked away from the group of animals. Kate and Dwayne followed after him.

"I think that went well." Nick said sarcastically earning him an elbow to the ribs from Judy and a smack across the back of his head from Jack.


	30. Chapter 30 fall from grace

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Hey guys! New set of chapters for ya!**

 **So before we begin I'd just like to give you guys a very special thank you.**

 **I'm talking about those of you who are following or favorite the story and those of you writing reviews. I've been reading over the reviews and am honestly blown away by some of the great things that have been said. It honestly means a lot to me so thank you so much!**

 **Now as I said before works going to be crazy busy this week so I'll try my hardest to update, I just did a whole four hours of binge writing and oh good god am I satisfied with the results and I know you will be to.**

 **Anyways! Enjoy, review and all that good stuff.**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

Adrian stood in front of the door leading out to the arena. Once he had asked where to go he was directed towards case of stairs and told that once the doors opened he would step out into the arena. He didn't know how they had managed to build one in this club, was it an underground ring of sorts under the club and dancefloors?

He broke away from his thoughts as he pulled a paper bag out of his pocket, before he went down the stairs Dwayne had handed it to him saying he'd need it. Adrian hadn't thought much of it but decided now was as good a time as any to see what it was. When he pulled the object out he cringed.

It was a hardened leather mask, from the looks of it the mask would cover his entire muzzle, neck and wrapped around the back of his head. White flames adorned the mask leading away from the mouth. He also noticed that there was a zipper, he guessed he could open his mouth and use it to eat if necessary. There was also a note.

"Hey man I know ya hate this shit but it'd be a good idea if the crowd didn't know who ya were in the event shit goes sour."

"Dah- Wayne"

"P.S. If ya go down don't look like a lil bitch!"

Adrian smiled, well at least his friend had his interests at heart… more or less. Reluctantly he started putting the mask on, it wasn't difficult to put on and once he was wearing it he realized it was a perfect fit. His muzzle rested comfortably inside the hardened leather and he realized parts of it stretched so his mouth wasn't constricted.

… And to be honest it felt kind of cool.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a crack of light that was growing wider, the doors were opening. He cracked his neck and sighed, better get this over with.

When he stepped into the arena he was in total shock. His assumption that the arena would be a completely different room under the club was wrong. The arena was in the actual club! It was a pit where the dancefloor should have been, he saw bars appear to keep onlookers from falling in and the floor was still opening up. Across from him stood a tiger with his arms crossed. Oddly enough his fur was black with white stripes, he had never seen that before. He stood with such an air of overwhelming power that Adrian thought he might be crushed by it.

'I'm in such deep shit.' Adrian thought grimly.

But the worst was yet to come, as the lights came down on the arena a slight rumble echoed throughout the club, the source was a steel cage being lowered over the upper arena, when it stopped Adrian saw that the rest of the cage went all the way to the ceiling.. Adrian started panicking as he realized that even if shit went bad he'd have no escape route. The doors behind him and his opponent were covered with large metal plates that slid out of the walls. The crowd was cheering as they saw this new spectacle.

"CAGE MATCH! CAGE MATCH! CAGE MATCH!" They chanted in unison. Adrian growled as he scanned the crowd and saw his target, he ignored everyone else and jumped up onto the cage as he saw Dwayne.

"DWAYNE WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Adrian roared at the hyena who looked as panicked as Adrian had felt moments ago.

"I-I-I dunno man!" Was all Dwayne could manage to say.

Adrian closed his eyes in frustration and growled. "Dwayne I swear to god once this is over I'm going to find you, tear your insides out, throw em in a bowl and make you eat them!" He yelled at his friend in anger who shrank on the spot. Adrian dropped down into the arena still frustrated while the tiger across from his started laughing.

"Ahh never been in the cage before?" The tiger asked calmly.

Adrian shook his head. The tiger cracked his neck before glaring at Adrian. "My suggestion, don't try to find an escape route, it won't work. Just focus on not dying."

Adrian gulped audibly from fear, this guy was an experienced fighter and was more than willing to kill him. One wrong move and there was going to be a fox funeral tonight…

"ladies and gentlemen!" An announcer's voice came out of nowhere.

"Tonight we have a special match up for you! Local favorite and long-time champion of Lucifer's underground arena, heeeeeeeeres Shao Long!" The tiger waved to the crowd as they started to cheer.

This tiger was the champion of this fighting arena, Adrian knew that only meant one thing for him.

He was in really deep shit.

"And his opponent! A new comer who dares to challenge the champion but don't let his small size fool you from what we've heard he packs quite a punch! Heeeeeeeeres Phantom!"

Adrian stopped thinking about how badly he was about to die and frowned. 'Phantom? Really Dwayne?' He thought mentally as he glared at the Hyena who gave a sheepish grin and shrugged. It was only now that Adrian realized the animals he'd been talking with earlier were standing beside Dwayne, either he had invited them or hadn't notice them yet. The one that stood out among them was Casey, the bunny looked at him filled with terror and he knew why. She was worried about him. His brain kept screaming at him that they were close before but he just couldn't remember.

"Contestants ready!" The announcer said as Shao Long took a fighting stance while Adrian was brought back to the situation at hand.

"FIGHT!"

Ah crap. Was Adrian's only thought as the tiger charged him at speeds he didn't think another animal could reach. Adrian managed to bend back and avoid a sweeping kick the tiger tried to deliver. He leaned back farther and used the momentum to backflip a few times to gain some distance. When he looked up the tiger was right there. Adrian felt the wind get knocked out of him as Shao Long delivered a devastating punch to his stomach, causing Adrian to be thrown into the wall. The wall crumbled under the force of the attack and rubble covered Adrian. He groaned as he regained his breathing. The tiger was seriously good, he could actually deliver painful blows to Adrian and that said a lot. The tiger stood there and smiled mockingly, waiting for Adrian to get back up. When he did the tiger took a fighting stance, waiting. Adrian took the opportunity to quickly study his opponent.

'Ok he's tough, knows how to move, stances he takes… must be a martial artist, definitely an experienced fighter.' Adrian took quick mental notes and began to formulate a strategy.

It was a simple plan, bring out his armaments, use them to gain some distance and when the tigers guard was down deliver a devastating sneak attack. He had one trump card in case it got really bad but he hoped he wouldn't need to reveal it.

Adrian felt the muscle armament push out of his body and wrap itself along his left arm. It was simple that it looked like a long straight pointed sword, like the tip of spear. He brought out a tail and used it to propel himself along the cage, figuring the height advantage would work in his favor. The tigers eyes darted quickly, Adrian knew he was being read like a public library book. He rushed the tiger and before the tiger could catch him he used his tail and slammed it into the ground where he would've landed, launching himself over the tiger. Shao Long looked surprised as he had misread Adrian's attack pattern. Adrian didn't waste the opportunity he twisted his body and delivered a deep slash into the tigers back. The tiger grunted but twisted his own body around and slammed his arm into Adrian's chest just as the fox was about to land. Adrian felt blood explode out of his mouth as he was sent ten feet in the other direction. The tiger grunted again but Adrian could see his back was already healing. He did notice that the tiger looked a bit unnerved by the fact that he'd been injured.

"AMAZING! It's been nearly three years since Shao Long took such a serious hit! Will the champions reign end here tonight?" The announcer boomed as he kept up with the action. The crowd was a mix of cheering and booing. Cheering for Shao Long and booing Adrian.

Figures.

Shao long growled while Adrian smiled behind his mask, he felt just a bit of pride knowing he'd broken the champion's non hit record.

Shao Long crouched low with his left paw touching the ground while he extended his right arm back, looking like it was about to deliver a punch.

"I'll admit I'm impressed but now… It's my turn." The tiger growled before muscle armaments twisted and coiled around his arms. Adrian gulped nervously. The tigers arms looked like two giant maces that you only see in those fucked up seriously hard RPG games.

Adrian figured that due to the two armaments the tiger would be a lot slower and easier to takedown. He was proven wrong as Shao Long brought his right arm down upon Adrian at speeds he didn't think were possible. Did the bastard get faster?

Adrian was just barely blocking and avoiding Shao Longs attacks but his luck ran out when he slipped on something. He was able to catch a glimpse of it quickly. It was blood, his own blood!

Shao Long smiled as he knew he had won. He threw his arms out wide before bringing them in together, crushing Adrian between them.

Adrian's mind went black as his arms, ribs and organs were crushed from the powerful attack. Blood exploded out of his mouth and nose. Shao Long released Adrian from the crushing attack and Adrian fell to his knees.

His whole body hurt, was he even healing? Why the hell had he gone along with this? He was vaguely aware of voices, not the cheers of the crowd but several voices calling his name. He was able to make out one of the voice.

"NOO ADRIAN!" He heard a familiar voice crying out in heartbreaking agony.

'Casey' He thought weakly as his mind started to fade.

He was going to die here but at least he knew someone gave a rat's ass about him.

"Seriously? This is so pathetic." A mysterious voice said condemningly.

Huh? Who was that?

"I mean come on you're really going to just lay down and die like this without fighting back?" The voice chastised him.

What else could Adrian do? His body had been crushed and the opponent was to strong. He felt weak and pathetic.

"Well I suppose I could help ya out… just this once. But you gotta do something for me. Now here's what I want you to do" The voice offered.

Adrian didn't have time to take in what was going on as he quickly felt arms wrap around his chest and around his neck, a paw was holding his right cheek. He felt someone leaning into his ear.

He heard the voice give a small laugh before it spoke again

"Eat"

The crowd cheered as Adrian fell to his knees crushed and broken. All except for a group of animals right by the cages.

"Oh god.. oh god this is my fault." Dwayne choked out as he fell to his knees gripping the cage.

Leon placed a comforting paw on Dwayne's shoulder as the hyena started to shake.

"This is just sick" Nick whispered as he fought every urge to rush down into that arena and get his nephew out of there.

Casey was sobbing and crying out for Adrian. She had just found him she didn't want to lose him! Not again!

Sherry was barely keeping herself together. She was panting, the anger and horror coursing through her. She wanted to scream, she wanted to fight, she wanted to do something but all she could do was just stand there and seethe as her mind tried to take in what just happened to her son.

Shao Long looked at the pathetic opponent he had just crushed. He heard several people calling his name and looked up to see a small group of animals shouting and crying. One of them, a white cat was looking at Shao Long himself. Shao Long felt a shiver run down his spine as he saw a promise of death in the cat's eyes. For some reason though his vision got blurry and it felt like he could only see out of his right eye. He felt something warm drip down his cheek before he screamed out in pain. Shao Long clutched the left side of his face, his eye had been torn out!

He looked around for the culprit and was horrified by what he found. The fox, still on his knees with his head back had a tail slowly waving around, on the tip of it was blood, his blood. The stupid fox was still alive!

The whole crowd was silent as they tried to take in what just happened, the fox kid was just on the brink of death but before they knew it a tail had appeared out of his back and had taken Shao Longs eye.

"D-DID ANYONE ELSE JUST CATCH THAT?" The announcer yelled out in confusion.

Before anyone could even think of an answer they heard laughter. It was quiet at first, barely a whisper but it soon grew in volume until insane laughter filled the entire club.

Adrian knew he was laughing, he didn't know at what or why but he just kept laughing. His body was healing from the damage at a rate he never knew he could achieve! He felt power coursing through his blood, his back was burning and felt like something was about to explode right out of it.

Shao Long stared in horror as the fox started getting back up, he was sure he had delivered enough force to kill him. The cracking sound of bones resetting themselves made the fur on his neck stand on end. Armaments began coming out of the kids back before crumbling and withering away. To Shao Longs shock it wasn't just muscle he saw, there was also bone, the fox had two armaments!

Things got freakier as some of the armaments coiled and wrapped around the fox. It wasn't much just enough to cover the fox's back, shoulders, some of his ribs and the right side of his face but it still looked creepy as hell. The ones covering his face looked like his skull was forming itself around his face and muzzle, it was horrifying to look at it looked like bone and nearly black crystallized muscle. But the most disturbing part was the fox's right eye. It was wide open, the iris was barely a drop of the fox's original green and the whites had gone completely red. Blood poured down the fox's face from his right eye like he was crying. But there was no sadness in that eye, only madness.

Adrian felt the armaments wrap around him, he knew what this was but he didn't care. Actually he was enjoying it! The feeling of power he felt was like nothing he had ever imagined. If eating was what made him like this then he wanted to eat more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more until he couldn't eat anymore! And he had the perfect appetizer right in front of him!

Adrian charged the tiger and began to deliver blows with his own claws and armament tails. The tiger was being pushed back, he couldn't even get his own attacks in he was purely on the defensive! Adrian was soon behind the tiger and pierced him through the back straight through his stomach.

Shao Long gritted his teeth as he tasted blood in his mouth and felt himself being stabbed. He fought through the pain and twisted his body around to deliver a kick to the fox's face. The fox's head snapped back but instead of going down his eyes focused on Shao Long. The fox laughed manically as he threw Shao Long across the arena crashing into the opposite wall.

Adrian knew his opponent was done, it would be too much damage to handle, he zipped his mask open, blood and saliva dripped out of his mask. He smiled as he started walking towards the tiger. The tiger looked up with fear in its eyes. Good Adrian wanted to see the fear! He wanted to see the despair! He wanted to taste the tigers flesh!

NO! He didn't want that! Adrian didn't want this, it was the power coursing through him that did.

Shao Long's fear turned into confusion as he saw the fox grip its head as if it was in pain, he growled and whined painfully as he staggered and threw his head around. What the hell was going on with this fox?

"R-run away…" The fox whimpered as he continued to clutch his head.

Shao Long was enraged. "YOU DARE THINK I WOULD EVER RU-" He was interrupted as the fox howled in agony and Shao Long was slammed with an armament tail.

"I SAID RUN!" Adrian screamed, falling to his knees.

Shao Long froze as he saw the fox's eyes. The madness was gone. His eye was still red and bleeding but the other…. Was crying actual tears. In those eyes he saw fear and pleading.

"P-please! I don't… I don't want to become a murderer!" Adrian whimpered as he stared at Shao Long before he began bashing his head against the ground. He had to calm himself he had to drive the hunger out of him!

Shao Long was dumbstruck, it lasted for only five seconds as he came to a decision.

"I concede!" Shao Long roared as he cautiously limped towards his door, watching the fox for any sudden movements. The doors opened and he disappeared behind his.

Adrian saw his own door open and he ran towards it. He had to get out of here! If he went out of control he knew someone would die.

To Adrian killing was a complicated thing. The wolf that tortured him alongside Ogre was for survival, When Ogres time came it would be righteous justice, G.E.O.s that stood by Ogre or spread the serum were again for that same justice. But to kill another animal who wasn't involved in those in any way or if he lost himself feeding…

It was just plain murder and Adrian refused to be a murderer.

Adrian collapsed to his knees in the hallway leading out of the arena. His stomach felt like it hadn't been fed in years and his instincts came as voices screaming inside his head, telling him to let go and just eat. Tears poured down his face as he begged the voices to stop and the hunger to subside. He started tearing at the armaments covering his body, they were strong but he managed to get some of it off but it didn't help ease his hunger at all.

Adrian heard someone walking down the hall. No it wasn't just someone it was a G.E.O. and a powerful one. Adrian's mouth salivated and he grinned.

"Hungry… So… Hungry." Adrian mumbled as he struggled to stand up. The voices got louder and he couldn't resist them anymore.

Adrian growled as he charged the other animal.

"IM HUNGRY!" he roared before he forced the animal to the ground and began eating.

The flesh of this G.E.O was brimming with power! Adrian felt his hunger starting to subside but he wanted more! He continued to eat and eat until his stomach felt like it was about to burst.

As he ate his mind began to clear and he eventually realized what he was doing. Adrian stopped as horror filled him. He screamed and crawled away from the animal he had just devoured.

"Oh god… Oh god no!" Adrian whimpered in despair as he sat against the wall and curled himself, he knew what he had done.

He had lost himself to the hunger, there was no possible way this animal could possibly still be alive. He began crying but felt a paw touch his shoulder comfortingly.

There was no way. There was no possible way the animal had survived. Adrian looked up into the calm brownish red eyes of a white cat.

"J-Jack?" Adrian whispered. Jack must've found him after he had finished with the other animal, he looked over to where a massive amount of blood splattered onto the floor and against the walls but there was no animal. Adrian was confused until he saw Jack's body, there were no wounds but his shirt was ripped open and the fur on his right shoulder, neck and chest were completely soaked in blood, he saw the last of the wounds healing and fur replaced the now healed areas. Adrian began crying again as he realized he'd been eating Jack. He curled himself up again and started to sob. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Adrian whispered repeatedly.

Jack knew that with the state Adrian was in he would've killed any other animal he tried to eat. He also knew his son didn't want to kill anyone so he picked the only possible choice. He had let Adrian eat him instead. Jack would easily heal from the damage, but it was more than that, he needed to be there to reassure Adrian and tell him everything would be ok.

Adrian kept crying and apologizing until he felt Jack's paws on his muzzle. They gently lifted Adrian's face until he was looking Jack in the eyes.

Jack smiled softly. "You ok now?" He asked with concern. Adrian's eye was no longer red, finally healed and the blood which had stopped was now beginning to harden on the fox's fur.

Adrian felt fresh tears run down his face as he nodded numbly. Jack pulled him in and hugged him. "It's ok, you're fine now." He said gently to the young fox. Adrian began sobbing again as he wrapped his arms around the older cat and clutched his shirt. He cried with his face in Jack's shoulder and kept apologizing, the older cat soothing him the whole time.


	31. Chapter 31 meeting

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

When Adrian had finally stopped crying and wiped the tears from his face Jack pulled a few wet wipes out of his pocket. "You never know when these will come in handy." He joked. Adrian laughed weakly as he accepted the wipes and began to clean the fur on his face.

Jack helped Adrian to his feet. "Come on, your friends are waiting for us." He said warmly. Adrian nodded and followed Jack out of the hallway and up the stairs.

When Adrian saw his friends with Jack's group he looked away ashamed, what would they think of him? How would they react?

Dwayne walked up to Adrian and bumped him lightly on the chest. "You doin good brothah?" He said smiling weakly at Adrian.

Adrian looked up and found no contempt or fear in his friends eyes, just concern. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm good now." Adrian replied weakly.

Janelle and Kate both pounced him and pulled him into death grip hugs, calling him an idiot and telling him how worried they were. Leon and Karter were by his sides smiling at him. Karter bumped Adrian's arm with his fist and Leon placed a comforting paw on Adrian's shoulder.

"You look like shit." Leon joked as he looked Adrian over.

Adrian gave a small laugh. "I feel worse then I look."

He saw one animal standing away, almost hesitant to break up the group of animals crowding Adrian. Adrian gently pushed them off and walked up to Casey.

"H-Hey." Adrian said nervously.

Casey punched him in the stomach before embracing him. "You're such a stupid idiot." Her words were muffled as she buried her face in his chest.

Adrian wrapped his arms around here and he chuckled. "I heard you when I was out there… Thanks for caring." She nodded against his chest but didn't let go.

They were interrupted as one of the clubs staff walked up to them. "We'd like to see you in the back… All of you." He said to all the animals gathered.

Casey pulled away from Adrian as both groups walked into a hallway in the back of the club.

Adrian was so tired and drained, he didn't care anymore, he just wanted to go home and sleep. Maybe the only thing keeping him there was the bunny that was clutching his paw, refusing to let go for an instant.

When the staff member directed them through a door Adrian was surprised by what he saw. The room was elaborate and decorated like a high-class dining area, the lighting was dim but it wasn't difficult to see at all. Two animals were already seated at the table. A male rhino and a female zebra, both had small groups of animals standing behind them.

"Would the leaders sit at the table while your subordinates stand behind you please?" The staff member asked politely.

Jack was the first to sit down while his squad as well as Sherry, Casey, Nick and Judy stood behind him. Jack thought the hyena, Dwayne was it? Was the leader of Adrian's group as he pulled out a chair. To his complete shock the hyena had pulled the chair out and gestured for Adrian to take a seat.

Adrian didn't hesitate to take his seat as he sat with his legs crossed and his elbows propped against the table, his muzzle resting on his paws. He couldn't help but notice the surprised stares by all the other animals gathered, especially Jack's group and especially Casey.

Adrian was about to ask who had organized this little party until he heard a door click, behind a curtain at the end of the table Shao Long came out. Adrian was shocked to say the least and so was Shao Long by the looks of it. Adrian noticed Shao Longs wounds had mostly healed but kept his eye covered with an eyepatch, a pang of guilt struck Adrian as he remembered his role in the tiger losing his eye. The tiger quickly shook off his shock of seeing the fox as he stood behind the lone chair at the end. Behind him a very familiar face appeared from behind the curtain and Shao Long pulled the seat out so the very beautiful curvy vixen in a dress as red as her fur could sit down.

"Lorene!?" Adrian asked in disbelief.

The vixen giggled. "Well hello Adrian, been a while huh?" She said with the silky smooth voice Adrian had listened to dozens of times.

Jack frowned at the two. "You two… know each other?" He asked confused.

Lorene gave a small smile. "Hello to you as well Jack. And yes Adrian and I are… previously acquainted." She said as she winked at Adrian who smiled sheepishly.

Jack knew the tone Lorene was using all too well. They were obviously more than just 'acquainted'. "So you dated?" Jack asked bluntly causing Sherry to smack his shoulder. He gave her a 'What?' Look as his wife glared at him angrily.

Adrian groaned in embarrassment as Lorene laughed. "Well not exactly… but I have seen the inside of his bedroom more than a few times." She said suggestively. A few animals looked a bit surprised, some jealous of Adrian, one even gave a low whistle showing he was impressed.

Adrian felt his face grow warm but it went cold as he caught Casey's glare. She looked less then pleased.

'What is with her?' Adrian thought to himself. This bunny seemed absolutely concerned with his life. She may have been important to him. He decided when he got the chance he'd ask her, regardless of his previous decision of not delving into his own past.

"Well enough about my sex li- oh! I mean spare time." Lorene said without a hint of shame. "Let's get on to business. Adrian I have considered whether to allow your group to participate or not."

Adrian growled as he realized what she meant. "You set it up didn't you? You knew we wanted Ogre and you played poor Dwayne like a chump making him think we had to prove our worth!" He shouted as he slammed his fists against the table.

Lorene let out a huff, she stopped smiling. "Yes, I did. While I know you have… Incredible stamina, I didn't know how good of a fighter you actually were. Your activities have been against small groups not even worth mentioning. I needed to really test your strength. I also rigged the matchings so you'd fight against Shao Long. He's my best fighter and I needed to see how you would fare. If it makes you feel any better he had no idea of my scheme." She explained.

That last bit about Shao Long actually made Adrian feel worse. He'd nearly killed and eaten the poor bastard who was used like a pawn just like him.

"One thing does concern me, you made Shao Long concede on the grounds that you didn't want to become a murderer. If that's the case then how do you hope to fight Ogre without the resolve to kill him?" Lorene demanded calmly.

Adrian grinned mockingly. "Killing Ogre isn't murder, it's his just deserts." Adrian stated as he crossed his arms.

Lorene smiled at that, obviously satisfied with his answer. "Very well, then I shall allow you and your group to join the rest of this meeting." She stated before snapping her fingers. Shao Long pulled a folder out of his coat and handed it to Lorene.

"We've been tracking Ogre for several months now and as of three days ago we managed to find a pattern in his travels." Lorene opened the folder and passed several copies of a map to the leaders gathered. Adrian studied the map, it had several areas in Zootopia marked along with a series of notes. Under the map was a document with detailed descriptions of the areas as well as dates and times.

"The document under the map describes the areas he frequents and where he hides himself away. The dates and times are his previous visits and when he'll be there next." She stated. Adrian went over the document with renewed interest. In his hand was a fucking time table of Ogres future whereabouts.

"I have a question, if I may." The male rhino asked politely, Adrian noticed he spoke with a French accent. Lorene nodded at him. "Of course Monsieur, what's your question?" She replied.

The rhino cleared his throat before spoke to the other animals in the room. "I have noticed that among our other guests there are special officers present, and can't help but feel… disturbed by their presence. What I'm trying to say is that how are we supposed to make our plans while these officers are here?" He asked bluntly.

Adrian went cold, fuck there were special officers present? They had complete jurisdiction over G.E.O. related events. In this case there were several G.E.O.s present who were straight out planning a murder. It did not bode well for them at all. He was more than surprised when Jack stood up to address the room.

'No fucking way' Adrian thought, praying that it was a joke.

Jack cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention. "I can understand your concern over the topic but my squad's main priority is the capture or elimination of Ogre. My boss has given us special permission to use any means necessary, which includes the use of any third parties. Also any third parties involved shall not be punished for their involvement. If you would like a signed contract we will provide one… with your own personal lawyers present of course." He said reassuringly which made the room less tense.

Adrian had to take a moment to register this. Jack was a special officer. He was part of the group of officers meant to hunt down any G.E.O. threats. He had the full power and authority to arrest everyone in this room, including Adrian, just for their involvement but instead he was offering to help plan a murder. Adrian couldn't wrap his head around it. Why were Jack and the police willing to helping them? He was obviously hiding something.

Lorene smiled slyly at Jack. "Well now isn't this a surprise, who would have thought the special officers would resort to such underground methods." She purred. The others behind Jack looked ready to say something but Jack simply raised his paw to silence them.

Jack growled at the vixen. "Honestly as an officer just the thought of my involvement in this makes my skin crawl, on the other hand I can ignore it since I'm used to using any means necessary for survival and victory." He stated calmly with a hint of malice in his voice.

Lorene chuckled at that. "Oh I'm well aware of that, you forget that I've seen your special videos… Asylum."

Adrian watched in surprise as nearly everyone but Jacks group, Lorene and himself, stood up out of their chairs and backed away, just staring in fear at the white cat. Adrian on the other hand just sat in his seat looking around confused. Even his friends had backed away with the same look of fear. Hell even Shao Long had backed up!

"Asylum?" Adrian asked curiously. "Who's Asylum?" Adrian felt a wave of embarrassment as all the looks of fear turned into looks of bewilderment directed at him.

Dwayne turned to Adrian mouth wide open. "Boy is ya thick in dah head!? Asylum is one o' dah baddest of mutha fuckin G.E.O.s out dere! He got tortured on live television fo' a week straight before he straight up murdered an ate his captor! Ya think dat white fur on his body is natural? Nah he got dat because o' how bad it was. He also got all three of dah armament types!" Dwayne explained, whispering harshly into Adrian's ear, trying to keep his voice low enough so Jack wouldn't hear him.

Adrian's brow went up in surprise as he looked over to Jack who looked less then pleased that Lorene had outed him in front of all these other animals. It dawned on Adrian that he and Jack were extremely similar in their situations, it was almost scary how similar they actually were.

Jack rolled his eyes and growled in annoyance as he pulled the object he had brought with him out of his coat pocket. It was his old muzzle mask that had earned him the nickname. "Yes I used to be Asylum." He stated putting the mask down in front of him on the table. "But I've changed considerably over the years and you all already know that I'm a special officer. Do you really think the police would allow me to join them if I hadn't changed?" He explained. Everyone exchanged nervous glances with each other before the leaders cautiously sat back down at the table, keeping their distance from Jack.

Lorene looked amused. "If you've changed so much then tell me, why did you bring that old thing along with you? Surely you knew it would scare any others attempting to join." She stated, she was testing Jack seeing how he would react to the constant pressure.

Jack smiled confidently, knowing what Lorene's game was and how to throw it right back at her. "I figured that this would be more of a reassurance rather than a threat. I don't like exaggerating myself one bit but think about it. You all have an ally in me, Asylum, one of the most powerful known G.E.O.s on your side. With that kind of power combined with all our own forces we'd be able to take Ogre down easily."

The other animals began murmuring and whispering to each other in agreement. They knew how powerful Jack was and the additional force on their side would be a great boon in their efforts.

Adrian was impressed with Jack. The cat had taken a strong disadvantage and had quickly turned it in his favor. If his fighting skills were as good as his smooth talking than Adrian couldn't wait to see what kind of powerhouse he really was. In a way Adrian already knew, he had eaten from Jack and while the thought churned his stomach he could taste the raw power in the cats flesh. It made him wonder how it would affect him and if he'd grow far stronger because of it.

Lorene conceded knowing Jack had beaten her, but it didn't upset her, she was always impressed by the incredibly attractive cat and his air of dominance. She so wished he wasn't married, knowing how faithfully devoted to his wife he was, but life was full of disappointments and it was best to move on.

The meeting continued for another hour. After the initial 'pleasantries' it proceeded with everyone else introducing themselves. The rhino only known as Monsieur was a business man who employed G.E.O.s in an attempt to help them blend in better with society. Ogre had made them a target due to that fact thinking it was ludicrous. The female Zebra was named Alex. She was a business partner of Mr. Big and a successful mob boss in her own right. She had lost someone very dear to her when Ogre raided one of her store houses. She wanted the bastard's blood as much as Adrian or Jack did. Once the meeting concluded Lorene finished off with a small problem.

"Seeing as how Ogre could possibly attack this club I don't believe it to be safe for us to meet here again, I'm sure some of you would be more than willing to lend the accommodations for future meetings?" Nobody looked pleased with that. Understandably, beyond today they didn't know the other animals and didn't trust each other just yet.

Adrian saw this as a huge problem, if they couldn't find a private place to meet then the whole meeting may as well have been for nothing. An idea struck his brain and he smiled at Dwayne slyly.

Dwayne resisted the urge to groan as he knew what Adrian was about to suggest. But he shrugged his shoulders as if saying 'whatever it's your call'. Adrian stood up to gather everyone's attention.

"If a meeting place is required than I'm sure our place should suffice. We're in the warehouse district and own our own warehouse. There should be more than enough room and liquor for us to manage future meetings." Adrian said slyly getting some laughs from the other animals.

Monsieur let out a booming laugh. "I like this fox!" He said amused.

Alex smiled seductively. "Yes he's quite entertaining." She cooed.

Once they had made arrangements to meet up the next day Shao Long approached Adrian. Adrian was surprised to say the least and was still ashamed of what had happened previously.

"How's… how's your eye?" Adrian asked nervously.

Shao Long shrugged nonchalantly. "The damage was extensive but it's healing, should be fine in a few days." He replied.

That made Adrian feel better, if he had permanently blinded the tigers eye he didn't think he'd be able to live it down. Shao Long grinned down at Adrian and gave him a hard pat on the back that made him stumble a bit. "That Lorene, eh? Crafty little vixen isn't she?" He laughed. Adrian managed a smile.

Shao Long took a breath. "I'd like to be frank with you kid, you've got potential but you're wasting it on stupid efforts. And yes I'm talking about the small jobs you've done, I looked it up in Lorene's database." Adrian grimaced, the vixen probably had info on everyone in the whole city. And he didn't exactly like being told his efforts were wasted.

"That being said." Shao Long continued. "Before we take on Ogre I'd like to train you up a bit, make a real fighter out of you. We may not have a lot of time but I'm sure I can ground the basics into your head and bones." The tiger extended a paw to Adrian. "What do you say?"

Adrian smiled, while he wasn't happy to be thought of as weak he knew compared to Shao Long he was pretty pathetic, if the tiger could teach him anything useful it could prove to be valuable in the future. "Sure I'd be happy to learn." Adrian replied shaking the tigers paw.

Shao Long clapped his paws together and rubbed them excitedly. "Excellent! I'll meet you at your place tomorrow, we begin at 6am." Adrian wanted to groan, he hated waking up early but if he was going to learn he'd be willing to make the sacrifice.

Everyone was outside of the club now standing in the street either waiting for their rides to arrive or just chatting. Janelle walked up to Adrian who was staring at the full moon.

"Adrian… can I ask you something?" Janelle asked concerned.

He nodded and she took a breath. "What we're doing, I'll be honest, it scares me. Taking on Ogre isn't like our regular busts, we could get seriously hurt or even killed. Are… Are you sure we're right in doing this?" Janelle asked concerned

Their friends and some of the others looked over at the young panthress as she expressed her concerns and fear. Others ignored it thinking if there was even one who wasn't fully committed they'd soon be gone anyways.

Adrian wished he could sympathize but honestly he wasn't scared. He had thought long and hard about his decision and knew what had to be done. Nonetheless he smiled at her reassuringly.

"Janelle I know what we're doing is incredibly dangerous but we're not alone. Look at all these animals gathered! And who knows how many more they have to back us up. Besides we have each other's backs." Adrian stated as he bumped her shoulder playfully. That helped to reassure her and she smiled at him softly.

Adrian looked up at the moon again, he had a habit of just looking at the night sky when he was in thought. "Also." He continued capturing everyone's attention this time. "What we're doing, we're not wrong. What's wrong… is this fucked up world." He growled the last part out in anger as he clenched his fists.

Before long Alex and the Monsieur's respective limos pulled up and escorted them home. Shao Long walked home leaving Adrian's group and Jack's group to stand there for a few minutes. Jack walked over to Adrian and placed a paw on the fox's shoulders. Adrian stopped staring at the moon and looked at Jack.

"You know." Jack said as he started staring up at the sky as well. "I once said the same thing as you. That I wasn't the one who was wrong, it was the world."

Jack paused as he thought back on that time when he had met the hallucination of Jessica, how he had declared the world wrong before he devoured her. Adrian was about to respond but Jack broke his silence and continued.

"I realized that I was only half right. I wasn't wrong…but neither was the world. What was truly wrong were the animals who made the world like this." Jack explained before he started walking away, his squad and friends following him.

Adrian looked on as they left before he stared back at the sky. He thought about what Jack had said. Maybe Jack was right in that sense, that certain animals were the cause of the many problems that plagued them… but it still didn't mean the world was any less wrong. It was the horrible animals and world that had bred monsters like Ogre and it needed to change.


	32. Chapter 32 Trigger and anger

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Hey guys! Holy crap was today rough. Just one thing after the other with no end in sight but luckily I started early and got off early and I don't work until late tomorrow so as a result you guys get more chapters!**

 **On another good note as soon as I got home today I sat at my computer and did another six or seven hours of binge writing and it feels so good!**

 **Speaking of writing and such I was remembering when I wrote this chapter and still feel like crap over it. It's an emotional rollercoaster that even had me cringing and going 'holy fuck, did I actually write this?' not in the sense that it was written poorly more that it's so dark and, again, an emotional rollercoaster of fucked up proportions. I think I even debated redoing it but as I thought about it I realized that this was it, this was how things would play out.**

 **No matter how crappy and painful it will be I'm sticking to my guns if I feel that's how the story should progress.**

 **Oh yeah I talked about reviews and such yesterday but realized that some of them don't show up, but that doesn't mean I haven't seen them, I still get the email notification with the reviews in them. And again thank you to everyone who favorites, follows, reviews or anyone who just reads the story, you guys are awesome!**

 **Ok now that that's all off my back. Enjoy, review and all that good stuff.**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

Adrian regretfully dragged himself out of bed at ten to six in the morning. He wanted to sleep for far longer but Shao Long had said six am and he didn't want to know what the tiger would do to him if he overslept. He managed to crawl out of bed without disturbing Janelle or Kate.

The two had offered him far more than a simple appreciation blowjob when they got back last night.

After he had a record breaking quick shower Adrian threw on a pair of running pants and a tank top before making his way downstairs.

Surprisingly Shao Long was sitting on the edge of the couch reading a book. "Well at least you didn't oversleep." The tiger said closing his book.

They quickly moved all the furniture aside as the main ware house area had the most room in the whole building. Shao Long made Adrian stretch his body out and do warm up exercises before they started training.

Adrian soon learned that Shao Long was a merciless instructor!

The tiger had him doing every exercise known to animal! Push-ups, pullups, crunches, sit ups, squats, lunges and some new things Adrian didn't even think were actual exercises but just things the tiger made up on the fly. After three hours of non-stop training Shao Long finally allowed him a five minute break. Adrian ran his head under the tap behind the bar and drank enough water to replace all the bodily fluids he had just sweated out of his system.

"Dude… You really don't know the meaning of an easy start do you." Adrian complained as he used a towel to wipe some of the sweat off his fur.

Shao Long frowned. "What? You didn't think that was easy?" The tiger asked in genuine confusion.

Adrian would have said something but he didn't want to make things worse for himself.

The next thing they did was actually far simpler. Shao Long had Adrian stand a few inches behind him and off to the side and made the fox mimic his movements. It was a bit difficult at first but Adrian started getting the hang of it.

"This is one of the ways I learned martial arts." Shao Long explained. "The foundation of martial arts is in imitation, you learn from the master, you copy the master, you train with the master, you spar with the master, and eventually you become the master yourself."

"When did you start training in martial arts?" Adrian asked out of idle curiosity.

"When I was a young boy, my father was a teacher and made me train with him. Eventually I decided I wanted to learn more, branched out my options and learned various different martial arts. I've been doing it for the past twenty or so years." Shao Long replied casually as he changed his stance.

"So I guess that means you're in your twenties?" Adrian asked while copying the stance.

The tiger laughed. "I'm actually thirty two. One benefit I gained from the study and practice, other than my strong body was a very youthful appearance." Shao Long explained while grinning smugly.

Thirty two!? Wow Adrian was maybe fifteen, it really made him feel like a kid now.

*Outside the warehouse five hours later*

Jack and Sherry had arrived at the warehouse where Adrian was supposed to be living. Looking at the outside they cringed. It looked decrepit to say the least. It reminded Jack of the house he had bought when he moved with Adrian to Bunny burrow. But at least his son had a roof over his head. Casey practically threw herself out of the car as they parked and Jack had to resist the urge to laugh. The teenager was like his wife in a few ways, enthusiasm and energy wise to say the least!

"I swear that girl will be the death of me" Sharon said sounding exasperated by her daughters actions.

Sharon decided to come with them this time while Gideon had graciously volunteered to come from bunny burrow to look after the kids for a few weeks while they were busy.

Jack looked down at his phone, it was nearly one in the afternoon so they were extremely early, having supposed to meet at two in the afternoon.

The four animals made their way to the entrance and saw the Monsieur and Alex were already there chatting about mundane things while their escorts were observing their surroundings.

The Monsieur noticed Jack and let out a hearty laugh. "A misère Jack it's great to see you again!" The rhino boomed, having lost the animosity towards Jack from the previous night. He shook Jacks paw and when he saw Sherry he bowed graciously.

"Ahh mademoiselle Sherry a pleasure as well!" He said politely as he took her paw and quickly kissed the back of Sherry's paw like a gentlemen. Jack would admit the rhino had manners.

They all turned as a few more cars showed up. The escorts tensed up but Jack waved a paw at them. His own subordinates along with Nick and Judy exited the vehicles and greeted Jack, except for Anne and Kate who kept their distance and gave quick hellos. Jack didn't mind the distance, he preferred it actually as he only interacted with the two girls when it involved work and training. Beyond those two things he really wanted nothing to do with them.

Everyone walked inside and when they came upon a sliding door they heard voices from the other side.

"I really don't know about this." That was Adrian's voice no doubt, he sounded nervous.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Oddly enough Shao Long was also there.

"Here I'll help you through this, it's a team effort." Shao Long said comfortingly.

The groups exchanged confused looks until they heard Adrian cry out.

"Easy, Easy! This is my first time ok?" Adrian said trying to hold back his frustration and embarrassment.

"It always hurts the first time but it gets much better as you do it more." Shao Long said with laughter in his voice.

The group of animals could only imagine what the hell was going on beyond the door.

"God damn it! Remember I'm like half your height and weight!" Adrian said sounding angry.

"Sorry, I'm used to doing this with animals my own size, I'll have to adjust it to accommodate your small size." Shao Long said smugly.

The large group of animals couldn't help but imagine something… Naughty going on behind the sliding doors. Jack and Nick were unfazed, doubting Adrian would do something like that but they could tell Sherry, Sharon, Judy and Casey were obviously embarrassed by their flushed faces.

What the hell was the tiger doing to Adrian!? Casey didn't bother waiting anymore she opened the sliding door and was…. Not expecting this.

Shao Long and Adrian had their backs pressed together with Shao Long leaning forward with Adrian in the air. Their arms were hooked and it looked like he was moving his forward, making Adrian's arms bend farther back.

Adrian glanced over to the large group of animals and gave a friendly smile. "Oh hey! Is it already two?" He asked cheerfully.

Casey's face heated up as she felt embarrassed by the absurdities that she had imagined. She ducked behind her mother and let out a small groan as if to voice her embarrassment.

Adrian looked confused as the animals all looked… Embarrassed? He was jerked away from the thought as Shao Long pulled his arms further, stretching muscles and joints he had never stretched before.

"Hey! Easy I said!" Adrian said voicing his annoyance for the umpteenth time to the tiger who simply laughed at Adrian's minor pain.

"So sorry, but this is an important exercise, if you can't bend your body how do expect to fight with finesse?" Shao Long said while grinning smugly before finally releasing Adrian who rubbed his sore shoulders.

Adrian turned to the animals that had arrived and smiled at them welcomingly. "We'll move the furniture back into place, in the meantime help yourselves to whatever's behind the bar." Adrian said as he and Shao Long began moving the furniture back into place. The monsieur and Alex nodded to their escorts. Two of the escorts moved behind the bars and began mixing drinks.

Casey was handed a drink by a wolf and frowned at the drink. The wolf gave a friendly smile. "There's no alcohol in it in case you were wondering. It's a mix of blueberry juice and soda." He explained

She cautiously sipped the drink and it was as the wolf said, Casey couldn't taste a hint of alcohol. She glanced over to Adrian who was in the process of moving a leather couch, his muscles slightly bulging as he did. She couldn't help but blush and feel aroused by how toned his body was compared to a few months back.

Once the furniture was moved everyone took a seat. "I'll have to apologize in advance." Adrian said to the group. "Everyone else is either sleeping or out running errands, they should be back within the hour so please make yourselves comfortable." He smiled as he asked one of the escorts to make him a double scotch on the rocks.

Adrian took a drink and set his glass down as he went behind the bar and fiddled with the sound systems tablet. He found a music playlist that wasn't so bad or part of the nightclubs usual set and pressed play on the tablet.

"I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am"

"Trying to trace my steps back here again, so maaany times."

"When I can only see the floor."

"You made my window a door."

"So when they say they don't believe I hope that they see you and me."

Jack listened in shock as he heard thousand foot krutch's 'Be somebody' softly playing in the back ground. In his world this was one of his favorite songs and he hadn't realized there was a version of it in this world.

Casey closed her eyes as she listened to the song, it felt calming. Like a part of her soul was being filled. It wasn't her kind of music but it still had that kind of effect on her. She looked at Adrian who smiled softly as the song played. He looked lost in thought and it made her wonder what he was thinking about.

Adrian loved this song, it spoke to him. It was like the song described a part of himself and it helped him through those first few weeks of freedom. They lyrics, the music it just had this calming effect on him and it always made him think that maybe there was hope for someone as broken as him.

As the song finished and it changed to something more upbeat he excused himself. Casey saw her chance and after waiting a bit she excused herself to use the washroom. She wanted to talk with him and figured this would be her only chance for them to be alone.

She used her hearing and figured out where he had gone off to. When she stood in front of a door with a sign saying 'Shower, $10 fee' she was slightly confused but knew it was a shower room.

Casey entered the shower area and it wasn't what she expected but she was getting used to that. The room was a big shower room just like in high school but with stalls. The stalls didn't have any doors just walls which made her wonder how anyone got any privacy. She spotted Adrian and heard him humming to himself as he washed himself. Casey recognized the tune and realized it was the same song that had just been playing, he must really like the song.

She cleared her throat and he stopped humming. Adrian peeked his head out of the stall and looked both surprised and confused by the unexpected guest.

Casey felt her face flush as she saw his soaked fur, she remembered how they took a few showers together and the way he held her during those times was simply amazing.

"Uhh H-hi" Casey said nervously, smiling sheepishly.

"Uhm, hi." Adrian said still confused as to why the gorgeous bunny from last night was in the shower room. She was wearing a white T shirt and black jeans which hugged her curves in a way that made his mouth water. He really wanted a taste of the bunny over the course of a very long night… or few weeks. Adrian shook his head, trying to ignore that random thought.

"I.. I was hoping we could talk." Casey said nervously, she was hoping to get some alone time… maybe help him remember something but like this it didn't look so good. "I was wondering how you were feeling… you got pretty beat up last night." Casey said without thinking, she didn't come as prepared for this as she had originally thought.

Adrian smiled slyly at the bunny, he was touched she cared… But he could never pass up such a good opportunity!

Yes he could be an ass, a loveable ass though.

"Yeah I'm completely fine, want to come check for yourself?" Adrian asked suggestively making the bunny's eyes widen in surprise.

Casey couldn't believe he would flirt with her when she was actually concerned about him! It made her kind of angry, a bit upset… and strangely turned on. Adrian held hints of his old self but his new personality was something to behold on its own. She hated and loved the mix of emotions she felt because of him.

'Oh fuck it!' Casey thought to herself.

She smiled seductively, two could play at this game and she'd had years of practice on him. "Well I'm no doctor, but I'm sure I can take a look. Maybe kiss some of the bruises all better." Casey cooed as she stepped closer to his stall.

Adrian's eyes lowered slightly and he smiled. He had never been with a bunny before but from what he had heard they tended to have large families which said everything about how they spent all their free time. He stepped out of the stall so the tiny bunny could fully see his exposed body.

Casey's mouth watered as she saw Adrian naked. She had seen him naked several times before but his body looked far more incredible now! She didn't realize she had moved closer to him and was standing just barely inches apart. Adrian cupped one of her cheeks with his paw. He caressed it, noticing how she shivered at his touch before he leaned down and kissed her.

Casey moaned in her throat as she tasted Adrian, she hadn't kissed him since the time at the train station several months back. She gripped the fur on his chest and deepened the kiss.

Adrian was fully enjoying this, the bunny tasted good, she kissed great. It was simply heavenly. He pulled away and kissed at her neck, quiet moans escaped her mouth. Adrian couldn't help but think that he'd heard her moaning before.

As quickly as he thought that his head exploded with pain. He gasped as he clutched his head with both paws and went down on his knees.

"Adrian are you ok?! What happened?" Casey asked instantly worried.

Adrian growled at the pain, it hurt so bad he couldn't even open his eyes. Through the pain images rushed through his head, he couldn't make out any of them clearly but there was one he managed to see.

It was Casey, she was naked and from the perspective it looked like he would be on top of her. She had tears in her eyes and was gripping a pillow behind her head but she was smiling. She was smiling at him. Adrian heard voices and realized it was theirs.

"A-Are you ok? Does it hurt?" It was his voice, Adrian could barely tell as he had never sounded so worried in his life.

"I'm ok, I'm just really happy." It was Casey, he could tell that there was a hint of lying in her voice but otherwise she was extremely happy.

Adrian was brought back to the shower room as his headache began to dull. He squinted his eyes open and saw Casey staring at him completely worried.

"A-Adrian? Are you ok?" Casey asked still concerned and panicked.

He stared up at her as it hit him. "We… We dated before didn't we? We had sex." Adrian barely managed to whisper.

Casey stared down at him as the shock and confusion in his face became even more evident. She knelt beside him and put a paw on his shoulder. "Yeah, we did. You were actually my first you know. And I was yours." She said smiling nervously.

This explained a lot of things. Why she was so concerned about him, why she got angry when other girls flirted with him, why she looked so heartbroken when he crawled out of the arena.

"Fuck… I'm such a dick aren't I?" Adrian muttered, feeling like the biggest piece of shit.

Casey gave a small laugh. "Yeah, you kinda are." She pulled him in gently for a hug. "But I already figured that." She said as she closed her eyes and nuzzled against him, not caring that her clothes were getting soaked because of his wet fur.

Casey felt him place his arms on her shoulders and gently push her away. She was about to ask what was wrong until she saw the look on his face. He looked sad, angry and upset.

"I can tell you know a lot about me. You know a lot of things about me that I don't remember or even know about myself… and we need to keep it that way." Adrian stated calmly.

Casey was about to speak before he raised a paw to stop her. "I know you probably have a lot you want to say to me, you're probably angry and I understand that… But right now isn't the time or the place. I can't afford to have a memory resurface like that if I'm going to be fighting." Adrian explained to her calmly.

Casey turned away as he said that. She was so angry at him… but Adrian was right in a way. If just remembering a little bit about her had caused him that much pain what would happen if he remembered everything all at once? But maybe she could make him remember enough so that it wouldn't happen.

"But… You should know in advance, that way we could prevent it from happening." Casey said hoping he would listen.

Adrian simply shook his head. "I'm sorry but it'll have to wait." He said dismissing her plea.

"Adrian please." Casey said as she tried to grab his paw but he practically smacked it away. The look of anger and frustration on his face made Casey back up a step in fear.

"Look we don't have time for that. Whatever you and I had in the past? It's non-existent at this point as I don't remember it." Adrian hated himself for saying it and the look of hurt on the girls face broke his heart but this had to be done. He couldn't afford for any of his old memories possibly holding him back.

"I'm sorry but that's just how it is. When and if I remember is when we'll talk but right now I need to focus on what's going on here and now. If you can't accept that you know where the door is." Adrian stated angrily.

Casey just stared at him as the hurt and disbelief crushed her heart. But more than that was the anger that boiled inside of her. She had waited so long to see him and to talk with him. And all he had to say were words of hurt and dismissal.

*Smack!*

Adrian felt his face snap to the left as the bunny smacked him across the face. He felt himself getting ready to yell at her but as soon as he saw her face his heart shrank and his anger was doused like a fire. She looked angry and hurt beyond belief, like her whole world had just been crushed into oblivion. She was shaking and the fur on her face glistened with fresh tears.

"You bastard." Casey growled angrily, taking a menacing step forward as she did. "I've done nothing but worry about you for the past three months and this is all you have to say to me? Do you have any idea how painful it was, not knowing whether you were dead or alive or even safe?" She shouted at him while jabbing her finger into his chest.

Casey refused to stop there as she let all her emotions out at once. "Do you have any idea how many times I cried myself to sleep worrying about you? Do you know how many times my mom held me in the middle of the night because I woke up screaming from nightmares? Nightmares about the horrible things you could've been going through!" She continued to shout at him as his face kept the same dumbstruck look of shock.

She was shaking now as she gritted her teeth. "I wanted to see you so badly." Casey choked.

"I wanted to find you and tell you how much I actually cared about you. But seeing you like this? I feel like such a fucking idiot! I feel like such an idiot over the crying and the nightmares and the worrying because here you are completely fine, drinking yourself stupid every weekend and fucking other girls! And the worst part about all of this? You don't even remember us! Your mom your dad your brothers and sister, all of your family, you don't remember jack shit about us!" Casey screamed at him as loud as she could, she didn't care if anyone else heard she needed this. She needed to release all of this pain and rage.

"I loved you so much. But right now I hate you so goddamn much that it hurts." Casey said with more hurt in her voice than anger. "You want to talk when all of this is over and done with? Fine, but if you want to save it until then just know that whatever we had is completely done. You made me wait and wait and I'm done waiting for you." Casey stated angrily before she turned heel and made for the door.

Casey didn't get far, she felt Adrian grab her wrist. She was about to yell at him again until she felt her body being forced in the other direction. She was slammed against the stall with her wrists being painfully pinned by Adrian's paws. The look of anger on his face made her feel fear like she had never felt before. Casey didn't care that the warm water of the shower was soaking her clothes, she was scared that he was going to hurt her.

"You really think I'm that much of a heartless bastard?" Adrian growled at her through clenched teeth.

"You cried yourself to sleep, had nightmares and worried? I'm sorry you had to go through all of that over me, I really am, but all of that's a fucking walk through the park on a sunny day compared to the hell I've been through!" Adrian roared at her.

"I went through shit you couldn't even possibly imagine. Why do you think I can't remember a damn thing about any of you?" He demanded angrily. Casey couldn't answer, her throat was tight with the rising fear in her chest.

"I went through so much pain and agony that it caused me to forget everything I knew about my life. Think about that for a fucking second." Adrian paused to let the fact sink into the bunny's brain before he continued.

"Every day for almost two months I had my fingers and toes painfully cut off only for them to grow back. Every bone in my body was broken and twisted in ways that would make you puke if you ever saw it happen. I was bled out and left in a state of delirium from the blood loss for hours at a time, so much so that I was sure that I would go insane. Speaking of insanity have you ever had a live centipede crawl around in your ear for hours? If insanity could be described physically then that would be it." Adrian explained his horrors to the terrified bunny.

All Casey could do was stare at Adrian and listen as he continued to explain every horror that he had experienced in that month and a half.

"You think that I drink and fuck just because it's fun?" The anger in his voice dissolved into hurt. "I do those things because they're the only things I know that will work to help me forget that hell. Even if it's just for a few hours. You have no idea how much I want to forget it and get my old memories back but unfortunately life doesn't fucking work that way. So be pissed and angry all you want but know that when it comes to pain and anger I've got much more then you will ever know." Adrian said finally before he removed his paws from her wrists. Casey slumped to the floor and stared up at him in dumbfounded shock.

Adrian growled to himself as he angrily grabbed his towel and walked out of the shower room, not even bothering to look back at the stupid bunny that was still being soaked by the showers still running water.

Casey just sat with her back against the stall. She didn't care that she was getting soaked. Everything Adrian had said to her made her feel horrible. She was justifiably angry and she knew that but what she didn't think of was him.

She truly didn't know the hell he had endured and when he explained it to her in such detail… She felt like complete and utter shit.

Casey thought of everything she had said to him and everything he had said to her. While neither of them was wrong with how they felt neither of them was right either. They were both just so angry and hurt and had taken it out on each other, She thought getting that all off of her chest would make her feel better but hearing his side of things just made her feel even worse.

She was broken from her thoughts as she heard the door open again, Casey glanced up thinking it would be Adrian but instead she saw the vixen from last night.

Kate looked at the bunny confused as to what exactly had happened. "Ummm do I even want to know?" She asked confused.

Casey just looked down and shook her head miserably. Kate knew that the poor girl was hurt by something Adrian had said or done, obviously because Adrian had angrily stormed past her on her way into the shower room.

Kate went to the stall, turned off the water and took the bunnies paw. "Come on sweetie, let's get you dried up." Kate offered comfortingly. Casey nodded her head and allowed the vixen to help her up.


	33. Chapter 33 apologies and rough night

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Hey guys so I know the last chapter was pretty dark but don't worry this chapter is more light hearted… somewhat.**

 **The next few chapters though, now those are really going to mess with you!**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

Adrian was sitting on his bed holding his head in his paws. He had dried and gotten some pants on before his anger completely dissolved and he started feeling like shit.

Casey was justifiably angry at him. She had wanted to see him and he had caused her so much pain. She didn't know what he went through so when she had finished her outburst he had thrown it back in her face and now he felt like complete shit over the fact.

It wasn't her fault, Casey didn't know but the anger he felt over it just took over and ran its course. Adrian didn't even know where the anger had come from, just a few small things and he was ready to tear her apart.

Adrian growled in frustration as he threw himself across the bed and rolled around trying to get the images out of his head. Her soaked horrified face, the way he had pinned her to the stall. What the fuck came over him?

Adrian got off the bed and looked at the alarm clock, it was just about time for everyone to show up. No doubt an upset Casey would have the animals tearing him apart when he went downstairs and he may as well face the music.

Adrian grabbed a white shirt and pulled in on before heading downstairs. When he looked around he saw that everyone was chatting normally. Dwayne was there and was making a joke to Alex who was laughing. Jack was casually talking with Sherry and a Siberian tiger who's name escaped him.

The most surprising thing was Casey. She was somehow dry, sitting on the couch smiling and talking with another bunny that looked like she was Casey's mother and joking with them was… Kate? When Adrian walked closer Casey saw him and instantly looked away like she was ashamed. Kate saw Adrian as well and narrowed her eyes dangerously at him while the other bunny just looked confused.

Adrian cringed internally, he felt like the biggest asshole to walk the earth. When he walked closer everyone gave him their full attention. There was no accusation in their stares, no anger, so obviously no one knew about what had happened between him and Casey.

Adrian cleared his throat. "Well I guess since we're all here we should get started. He stated. Everyone agreed and started pulling out the files from last night.

The next three hours were basically a group discussion of where to attack, when to attack and how to divide everyone, just basic strategy. Adrian insisted being one of the main attackers to go after Ogre and after some initial arguing between Jack and a few others they all relented when they realized Adrian wasn't backing down. It helped when Shao Long came to his rescue and promised that the fox would be a better fighter when the operation went into action.

After they had finished planning they agreed to meet again in two days at four in the afternoon for more planning along with some sparring matches to determine everyone's strengths for revision and better placement.

Just as everyone was leaving Casey asked her mother, Jack and Sherry if she could stay behind for a little bit. They gave her fifteen minutes, when Adrian's group noticed this they made excuses to make themselves scarce. Kate hesitated, wanting to stick close in case Adrian started acting like an asshole again but relented once Leon urged her to leave them be. After everyone else had cleared out it was just Adrian and Casey.

Casey fiddled with her shirt nervously, trying to figure out what to say. She would admit that she crossed the line with a few things and wanted to apologize for that, while stating that she felt justified in everything else. She wasn't going to let him walk off scot-free.

"I'm sorry." Adrian said quietly. Casey looked up surprised. "I'm sorry for how I acted in the shower I… I was a real dick." Adrian finally said.

Casey nodded. "Yeah… you were." She let out a heavy sigh. "But I said a lot of things that weren't exactly fair either. You were right, I didn't know what you went through and I crossed the line when I called you out on not caring." Casey said solemnly.

They both sat on the couch's across from each other. Neither of them said anything, not knowing what to say. Adrian decided to go against his own rule and asked something he shouldn't have.

"So… I have siblings?" Adrian asked nervously.

Casey looked up at him surprised that he would even ask about his family considering he wanted to avoid the topic of his past memories as much as possible. Maybe it was his way of making amends to her.

Casey nodded. "Yeah you do. Two brothers and a sister, they're all younger then you." She explained.

Adrian nodded as he took in this information, no memories triggered. He figured that maybe since he had kissed Casey before kissing her again triggered his memories of her. So if he met his siblings, or interacted with them, they'd trigger more memories. It made sense in a twisted sort of way.

"How long have we known each other?" Adrian asked curiously.

"We've known each other for eight years now." Casey explained. "You had just moved with your dad to my hometown of bunny burrow and your dad was shopping when he met my mom. They became friends and so did we as a result."

Casey smiled as she remembered the first time she had met Adrian. He was hiding behind his dad and was clutching his father's jeans. He was such a shy kid. Then she grabbed his arm and dragged him off to go play. They'd been nearly inseparable until he moved.

"I'm pretty sure I've had a crush on you since I first met you." Casey admitted, still smiling softly as she remembered fond memories between them.

Adrian nodded as he took all of this in. He let out a heavy sigh before he spoke. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry that I don't remember." Adrian looked at her and said it with all the sincerity he could manage.

Casey nodded acceptingly before she slowly got up and moved over to his couch. She sat down beside him.

"It's not your fault you don't remember… and I'm sorry for getting angry at you for it. What you went through, it sounds like pure hell." Casey said sympathetically.

Adrian reached out to place a paw on her shoulder, he hesitated feeling he didn't have the right, remembering how upset she had been but he decided to risk it.

When Casey felt Adrian's paw on her shoulder she jumped slightly before realizing he was trying to comfort her. Adrian was about to move his paw away probably thinking he shouldn't have done that but Casey covered it with her own paw. She was still angry at him, but she knew that a lot of things couldn't be helped. He was making attempts to apologize to the best of his ability and she wouldn't shun him for that.

They sat in silence until Casey's phone buzzed. It was a text asking if she was staying or leaving with them. She looked over at Adrian, she wanted to talk with him, hopefully make amends with him.

"They're asking if I want to stay or go… What do you think?" Casey asked him nervously.

Adrian thought about it. He had put the poor girl through a lot today and he didn't want to hurt her anymore but maybe he could move past that and hopefully try and fix whatever it was they had. "Well… Whatever you want to do I'll agree with it." Adrian answered solemnly.

Casey texted her mother back and put her phone away. "Well then I guess you'll have to entertain me for the time being." She said with a shy smile on her face.

*The next day*

Casey forced her eyes open slowly. She was vaguely aware of something soft under her chest and left arm. When she rubbed it she realized it was fur. Casey instantly bolted up and regretted it as her head was pounding and her body ached… Especially between her legs.

Casey realized she was naked in Adrian's bed and had been sleeping on top of Adrian.

'Oh fuck me' Casey thought grimly.

She recounted the events that had lead up to this. Casey stayed with Adrian and he agreed to hear a little about his past life, not enough to trigger any memories of it but just enough to cover some basic facts.

Adrian started apologizing again for his behaviour and confided in her that he didn't know what came over him. They talked about it and realized they were both wrong with how they went about it so agreed that they were both at fault and right in how they felt before properly apologizing to each other.

After that he talked about his life and the nightclub they ran to make some extra cash. Adrian had forgotten Dwayne was opening it again tonight and Casey got dragged into partying with them.

Kate had mixed alcohol into her drinks and she had gotten drunk fairly quickly. When a vixen began hitting on Adrian Casey got pissed, dragged him off into a corner, drunkenly yelled at him for being a cheating jerk before she began to aggressively make out with him.

Even she didn't understand how that had happened but it did.

Casey groaned as she also realized why the rest of her body was so sore. She had dragged Adrian up to his room and ripped all of his clothes off before she aggressively hate fucked his brains out.

Casey wanted to curl up into a ball as the memories came back. They had been so aggressive with each other that it was barely even sex. What they did was more like a competition over who was the angrier dominant one. Yet strangely some small part of her liked it.

Which to Casey was extremely weird and disturbing.

"All this weird stuff is making me fucked in the head." Casey grumbled to herself.

"You get used to it." Casey nearly jumped out of her fur as Adrian groggily replied to her unintentional vocalized comment.

Adrian turned over in his bed but his eyes flew wide open as he realized who was talking. He sat right up and looked at a very ruffled, hungover and naked Casey. Adrian looked down at himself and remembered the drunken haze of events.

"Oh fuck me." Adrian whispered as guilt and dread filled him.

"I think I already did." Casey said sarcastically as she rubbed her sore head and groaned.

"Everything hurts." Casey moaned as she rubbed her shoulders and froze. Her shoulders were tender, she felt small bumps and indents under her fur. "Did… Did you bite me!?" She asked panicked.

Adrian smiled sheepishly. "Uhm… No?... Ok fine I did but you really enjoyed it when I did it once by accident and I just kind of kept going." He answered honestly.

Casey actually remembered it and admitted that she did like it. "I don't think I'm ever having rough sex ever again." She said as she turned and buried her face into a pillow.

Adrian laughed. "I actually said the same thing the first time it happened but once you get a taste of it you-" He quickly stopped talking and covered his mouth with his paw to prevent himself from finishing.

Casey moved her head slightly so one of her eyes was peeking out from the pillow. "Not your first time having it rough huh?" She asked dryly.

Adrian looked away nervously, he knew how she felt about him and from what he knew they had definitely dated. He felt a paw on his arm and turned to see Casey staring at him. She was still laying on her stomach but her upper body was being supported by her free arm.

"Adrian, look. I understand that you don't remember us. I've accepted that. So if you say something about other girls I won't be mad… Well I'll try anyways." Casey added with a sly smile on her face.

Adrian laughed nervously. "I'll try to not mention any previous encounters." He said sheepishly. Casey cuddled against him.

"Out of curiosity though." Casey said idly. "How many girls have you actually been with?" she asked kind of curious.

Adrian stopped and thought about it. After a long silence Casey laughed. "Adrian I won't get mad you can tell me."

"I know, I'm just trying to count." Adrian replied seriously. She bolted upright as he said that.

"You're still counting!? You've been with that many girls?" Casey demanded angrily.

Adrian wanted to run and hide. "W-Well I was just trying to ease the pain, it helped me forget and apparently I'm charming so…" He trailed off and Casey took a deep breath.

"Ok, let's just say a lot then." Casey finally said resigned to the fact. "You did wear protection with them right?... Actually did we even use protection?" She asked dreading the answer.

Adrian gave her a sheepish smile and she smacked his arm.

"Adrian! You didn't use a condom!?" Casey shrieked, her anger rising again. Casey used her paw to explore the still tender area between her legs and found that she was sticky, and it wasn't because of her.

Adrian dodged another smack as he waved his arms as a way of getting her to stop. "I'm sorry! You said you were on the pill and not to worry about it!" He replied with panic in his voice.

Casey growled in frustration. "Yeah I'm on the pill, but still Adrian! You've been with all these other girls, what if you caught something? What if I caught something because of you!?" She shouted angrily.

Casey was about to go for a third smack but Adrian caught her arm. "Relax! G.E.O.s can't get infected or carry diseases! You're still clean!" He stated hoping the fuming bunny would calm down.

Casey was actually surprised by that. "Wait you can't get sick?" She asked curious, her anger vanishing without a trace.

Adrian silently thanked whatever higher being that just saved his ass. "Yeah, because of the serum we can't get sick at all. No diseases, viruses or infections. We can't even get cancer, we're basically walking hyper immune systems." He explained.

Casey was impressed by that. She didn't know G.E.O.s were actually so… healthy, so to speak. "Ok fine, I forgive you… this time." She said with a bit of warning in her voice. Casey was still a little peeved at him but decided nothing would amount from it, that and she was just too damn sore to care. She picked up her phone from the nightstand and felt fear as she saw the screen.

Casey had ten missed calls and multiple texts from her mother as well as a few from Jack and Sherry.

"Oh fuck." Casey whispered as she threw on a shirt and excused herself from the room much to Adrian's confusion. She quickly tapped her mother's contact and called her. The phone rang once before the call connected.

"Hey mom I'm really sorr-"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS? NO CALL NO TEXT NO REPLY DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU ARE IN YOUNG LADY!?" Sharon screamed into the phone causing Casey to hold the phone away from her ear.

"Mom I'm really sorry! Look some things happened and I couldn't find my phone that's all." Casey lied. Yeah not the best excuse but maybe it could calm her mother down a bit. "I was with Adrian and things just… happened. Look I'm fine, I'm alive and I'm really really sorry!" Casey said trying to sound as apologetic as she could.

Silence on the other end before Casey heard her mother let out a heavy sigh. "Look baby, with all this weirdness going on and not being able to get in contact with you, it… it really scared me." Sharon said sadly making Casey feel even worse.

"Please just tell me this won't be a regular thing. I don't think I'd be able to handle it if it was." Sharon pleaded.

"It won't mom I promise, and I really am sorry…" Casey said hating herself for scaring her mom like that.

"I do get it, you haven't seen Adrian and have been out of your mind with worry. Wanting to spend time with him I can understand but please just send a text occasionally. Just so I'm not the one going out of my mind." Sharon said with a hint of tired laughter.

"I will mom, don't worry." Casey said reassuringly.

"Good." Sharon replied. "Oh and please don't get pregnant, I know how badly you want him but I couldn't handle grandkids right now."

"Mom! I'm not going to get pregnant, we had this discussion already and it's why you made me go on the pill remember?" Casey reminded her mother of the serious talk they had when she found out Casey and Adrian had been having sex over the long weekend when Casey had visited.

That was still mortifying for Casey.

"Oh I know sweetie, but I need to get some payback in for making me worry and reminding you of that is a good start. And knowing the two of you I can guess exactly what you two were up to so it's a valid reminder." Sharon stated smugly as Casey groaned into her phone.

"Gee thanks mom, besides I don't even think I could call it sex." Casey grumbled under her breath."

"Wait, why? Did he hurt you?" Sharon asked instantly worried again.

"No mom! It… Well I was really angry about something and well…" Casey stopped kind of implying what happened.

"Ahhhh… So you pretty much hate screwed him." Sharon stated matter of factly.

"Well it was a mutual thing, wait, why am I even telling you this?" Casey asked irritated with herself and her mother.

Sharon laughed into the phone. "Because I can get into your head pretty easily and you're pretty loose lipped." She explained.

"I'm hanging up now, I'll talk later, bye." Casey said angrily as she ended the call. Well crisis somewhat averted. Although it would probably come back to bite her.

Casey leaned against the wall and sighed. Her mother now knew she was ok so maybe Casey could get some more sleep in before she went home. Maybe have a shower to get rid of the smell of alcohol and sex.

She opened the door and plopped herself on Adrian's lap much to his surprise.

"Sooo… How'd it go?" Adrian asked curiously.

Casey buried her head into his bed and groaned. "It was embarrassing and awful." She replied weakly. He simply laughed at her weak response and stroked her back, not minding that half of her was sprawled across his lap. Casey hummed in delight as he did.

Casey turned her head to look at Adrian. "Can I ask a favor?" She asked tiredly. Adrian nodded. "Can I sleep here for a bit longer? No conversations, no sex, just a bit of sleep, I feel like crap."

Adrian smiled at her and surprised Casey by easily picking her up. She let out a surprised squeak until she realized he had moved her so she was laying in the bed cuddled next to him. She let out a small laugh.

"So the fox can be a gentlemen, do wonders never cease?" Casey said mockingly.

Adrian let out an amused grunt. "Careful darling, I may just get my libido going and make you forget about wanting to sleep." He said teasingly.

They both laughed but Casey knew he was joking, no matter how much he changed there were just some things about Adrian that would stay the same. Casey nuzzled closer to him and quickly fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34 making peace

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

*ZPD Jacks office*

Jack was in his office laughing as he ended his phone call with Sharon. Casey was ok and from the sound of it had a very 'rough' night with Adrian.

Jack hadn't been too worried, even with Adrian as he was now Jack knew his son would rather die than let any harm come to Casey. The boy's memories may be lost but Jack had still seen several lingering signs of how much Adrian still cared about her.

Stretching his arms back and leaning back in his chair Jack took a moment to appreciate the peace and quiet. With everything that had been going on he'd been so busy and up to his neck in paperwork and legalities that he barely had a moment's peace. But his paperwork was finished, there were no assignments or meetings to be handled, he could finally enjoy some peace.

Jack let out a small groan as someone knocked on his office door. It wasn't Sherry, Jack knew that much. She always just walked in. It was an exclusive right only she had. All he wanted was an occasional bit of peace from his work and when he finally got it…

Of course someone had to come along and fuck it up.

"Enter." Jack growled.

As Kate and Anne entered his office Jack just knew this was going to be oh so wonderful.

Not.

"What is it? I really don't want to hear any more complaints." Jack stated with a hint of annoyance. To his surprise the two girls didn't get angry or react like he thought they would. They stood in the middle of his office looking nervous as hell.

"Do… Do you think you'd be free soon or later on?" Anne asked nervously.

This took Jack completely by surprise but he quickly shook it and steeled himself. "Depends on the reason." Jack answered flatly.

In all honesty he didn't want to do anything else but go home and see Sherry and the kids. Jack especially did not want to spend any of his free time with his so called 'sisters'.

Kate let out a heavy sigh. "Just listen… There's someone who wants to meet you and we really can't deny them on this." She replied, trying her hardest to hide any of her own nervousness.

What the hell was up with them today?

Jack considered it, who would want to meet him? And why was it making the two of them so nervous? He would admit his curiosity was piqued by this strange turn of events.

"And if I say no? What does that do?" Jack asked idly.

They exchanged nervous glances. "Well it just wouldn't be pleasant for us to say the least. Look we're not in trouble or trying to cause you trouble but this is important… and if you need incentive we've both agreed to give you our months' pay cheques if you come along." Anne stated.

Now Jack was really interested, he knew that even a week's pay for a special officer is much better than a normal officers monthly pay. So for them to offer that much money…

"Ok I'm interested, when do we go?" Jack asked nonchalantly.

"Right now." They said in unison.

Jack shrugged and grabbed his trench coat. He had no big plans for the rest of the afternoon since he'd dealt with all of his reports and issues earlier. He could afford to waste a few hours.

*ten minutes later*

Jack was still laughing while Kate growled in supreme annoyance.

"I don't want to hear it." Kate growled menacingly.

"I-I'm sorry!" Jack said between gasps of air, wiping tears from his eyes and holding his stomach. "But you, you! Of all animals!"

Jack let out more howls of laughter while Kate gritted her teeth and Anne shook her head in the back seat.

"Yes, I drive a fucking truck! Why is that so funny? From what I know you drive one!" Kate retorted angrily, still focused on driving the black behemoth of a truck.

Jack had calmed down a degree but was still slightly laughing. "Hey I drove the truck as part of my last job and it was an early wedding present from my father-in-law, I've got an excuse. But as I recall, you hated trucks with the mightiest of passions when you were a kid!" Jack couldn't help but laugh as he recalled the times Kate continually stated how much she absolutely hated trucks. Saying it was all she heard in country music and because they were loud and obnoxious vehicles, how many countless times she had stated it.

Jack may hate recalling the past sometimes but even he couldn't help but loosen up over this little fact.

Kate gave him a deadly glare, and if looks could kill Jack would've been dead three weeks back. Yet he continued to howl out in laughter. Even Anne was starting to giggle in the back seat.

"Look I bought the damn thing so that when and if I needed to move or if I needed to bring a shit ton of equipment in for work I'd have no problem doing so! It was a choice made for the sake of convenience so could you both shut up now!?" Kate practically shrieked which only made the two other cats laugh even harder.

Kate groaned as she pressed her head against the steering wheel at a stop sign. "I swear I must've dropped you both on your heads when we were younger." She muttered to herself angrily.

"Nah I became deranged and an asshole long after we were kids, sorry to say." Jack said, his laughter had died down finally but he was still grinning.

Kate blew a raspberry. "Serious understatements if you ask me."

Jack shook his head and he thought about the absurdity of the situation. He was in the truck of one of two animals he wanted nothing to do with and was bantering with both of them like they were kids again. Some small part of him actually enjoyed it. But a larger part of him was still angry at them, although he'd learned to keep his anger of the past in check since his outburst against them during that one late night training session.

"So who is it we're meeting?" Jack asked in all seriousness and noticed the two of them tensed again. He rolled his eyes annoyed. "Seriously you two are open books. What's so bad about this one animal that you don't want to say anything until I actually meet them?" Jack asked puzzled.

Anne was actually the one to speak up. "Well it's not bad, per say, more of just really… Complicated." She said struggling to find the appropriate words.

Jack figured if he kept rolling his eyes he wouldn't be able to look straight anymore. "Alright I concede. Let's just meet this mystery animal so I can go home and see my wife, who will be able to console me for any potential emotional trauma I may get out of this trip." Jack said sarcastically.

The mention of Jack's wife actually piqued the twin's interest.

"Speaking of your wife… I don't think we've actually heard much about her, none of us actually." Kate said talking about the squad in general.

Jack looked at them in disbelief. "Seriously? Are you all that dense?" But then he thought about how Sherry and he never actually displayed much open affection towards each other on the job, to everyone else it would look like friendly banter among equally ranked officers.

"Ok actually never mind that was rude, sorry. And you've all met her. Dozens of times in fact." Jack stated.

Kate frowned in confusion while Anne raised a curious brow at him.

"Squad captain Sherry ringing any bells?" Jack said finally dropping all airs of mystery. Jack lurched forward and cursed loudly as Kate slammed on the breaks.

"WHAT!?" The two girls turned and shouted at him in unison. Jack actually backed closer to the passenger door from their near shrieking surprise.

"Yes, she's my wife, did you really need to slam on the breaks for that?" Jack asked Kate in angry disbelief.

Kate looked at him confused until she pointed out the window where a kart filled with veggies was in the middle of the road and a badger was waving his arms in apology as he tried getting it off the road.

"Oh." Jack said sheepishly.

"Wait wait wait, back up here!" Anne said waving her paws dramatically. "So you two are actually married? You seriously don't act like it at work." Anne stated.

Jack laughed. "Well yeah, we're at work. Doubt the chief would like it if he caught us making out every ten seconds. We decided to keep things professional at work, save for when we're completely alone or in say one of our offices." Jack said idly.

Kate cringed at that little tidbit. "I really don't want to know" She stated before she started driving again.

"I still don't believe you two are married." Anne said still in a state of disbelief.

Jack gave a resigned sigh and pulled a photo out of his wallet and passed it to Anne. The look of shock on her face was priceless. The photo was of Jack and Sherry on their wedding day, she was in a beautiful white dress and was laughing with her arms around Jacks neck while Jack was in a black tux, carrying her bridal style while he grinned from ear to ear.

"Never mind I stand corrected." Anne stated as she passed the photo back to Jack who was smiling smugly.

Kate didn't believe it either so at the next red light she snatched the photo. "Oh my god you two are adorable!" She nearly shrieked. If there was one thing anyone knew about Kate it was that behind the tough, pissed off exterior was a girl who really loved cute adorable things.

Jack quickly snatched the photo back and put it in his wallet. "We've been married for the past six years, I'd show you pictures of our children but I really want to live through this drive." Jack chuckled at the thought.

They both looked at each other dumbfounded. The two girls were learning a whole lot of new information today and didn't know how to process it entirely. "So… We're aunts then?" Anne asked in disbelief.

Jack chuckled darkly. "Technically, I suppose." As for being actual family… yeah, not likely.

Jack realized they had apparently arrived at their destination when Kate pulled up to the curb and parked outside of a diner. Jack knew this diner pretty well, he'd occasionally come here with Sherry or one of the guys from work when they were on breaks. It was a quaint little place that had that antique smell to it. Like polished wood and books. It also served some of the most delicious coffee he'd ever had in his life. It was a small brick building with a neon sign that read 'The catwalk' Jack found it humorous as the diner was run by a cat couple close to his and Sherry's ages.

As they entered the building Jack inhaled the air. Jack loved the mixture of smells, polished wood, books, and of course, coffee. It wasn't overly busy today and Jack quickly greeted the two owners Mark and Tabitha. Mark was bit of a portly cat with mostly black fur, the exception being the tips of his ears and underbelly being white. Tabitha was a petite ginger cat with red stripes.

Kate and Anne silently led Jack to a booth in the back of the shop. To Jacks surprise an older female cat with the same tabby colors as his sisters was already sitting there. Kate sat beside the older cat while Anne and Jack sat opposite of them.

Jack didn't know how but he instantly knew who this older cat was. The older tabby smiled at him warmly, emotions welling in her eyes as much as the tears she held back.

Grief, regret, and joy that couldn't possibly be expressed in words.

Jacks kept a straight face as emotions surged through him.

Anger, pain, sadness, joy and surprisingly relief.

Jack closed his eyes and prepared himself for the worst. He looked back up at the tabby cat and held his paws together nervously on the table.

"Hey mom." Jack said quietly while managing a weak smile.

"Jack." The tabby whispered tears falling down her face as she smiled even more. She slowly reached her paws across the table but hesitated, uncertainty in her eyes. Jack reached and gently held her paw in his hand.

When Jack did this her smile faded and the look she gave him broke his heart. Her face had so much pain and regret that he could've sworn he was looking at himself. Her free paw covered her mouth as she quietly cried.

"Oh Jack." She whispered before looking at him again. "There is no amount of words I could ever use to tell you how sorry I am and how much I failed you as your mother." She said sadly wiping the tears from her eyes.

Jack gripped her paw tighter, trying hard not to cry himself. For years he'd wanted this. To hear his parents apologize to him. His mother was still the same person she'd always been and it was scary how little she had changed in certain regards, the words she said were almost word for word what Jack had imagined she'd say if she ever apologized.

"I'd say it's ok now… But it's not" Jack said looking her in the eyes before pulling his paw away. She nodded her head in understanding, still crying.

Jack still hurt over the past and still had nightmares some days. Some days it got so rough and he felt so overwhelmed by the past that he would silently cry as Sherry held him.

"I still hurt over the past. You abandoned me, you all abandoned me." Jack said glaring at both Anne and Kate before returning his gaze to his mother.

"You all abandoned me when I needed you most. I was just a scared kid who would never hurt any of you but you didn't see me, you saw a monster. As a result I did become a monster. And as a result of that I tried to kill myself, dozens of times I might add. That particular kind of hurt… I know in the deepest part of my soul that it's never going to go away." Jack looked down at the table still trying his damn hardest to keep the tears from falling but it was so hard.

Jack's mother nodded accepting every word he said. There was a heavy silence until she took a long shuddering breath, trying her hardest to keep calm.

"When you came back I was so scared. I didn't know anything, I didn't know what to expect. And when… The next day I realized how stupid I had been as I remembered your face and how scared you looked. How you pleaded to me. I turned away my own son and I still hate myself for that every day." Jack nodded as she talked but she didn't stop there to his surprise.

"Afterwards I tried reasoning with your father and when he refused… I divorced him, got custody of both Kate and Anne." Now this surprised Jack. His mother had always been timid and complacent, to hear that SHE divorced his father… Forget everything else this was the biggest shock he'd learned yet!

"Every day for the last fifteen years I did everything I possibly could to find you. Even Kate and Anne were helping me. I looked into every incident, every G.E.O. sighting, I did everything. But every time I thought you were within my grasp you slipped away. And when you just disappeared without a trace I feared the worst." She paused as if deep in thought now.

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. They had looked for him, his family had actually been looking for him. Before he could really fathom it all she continued.

"I kept looking still. I looked into any rumor, every tip, but still nothing. Then out of nowhere your sisters and I ended up here. We still aren't sure how but we figured maybe this is what happened to you. It didn't last long as your sisters were captured and ended up like you while trying to get information. I was so close to giving up hope but when they came back and told me they had found you, worked with you, I just couldn't believe it. It was like I had finally taken my first breath in decades." She was still crying and wiped tears from her eyes.

"Oh Jack I-" She was interrupted by Jack.

"Stop… please stop." Jack said his voice shaking as he lowered his head and finally let the tears fall.

It was just too much for him to take in.

He had spent so long resenting them for how they had abandoned him and now…they had been looking for him the whole time. Jack was still confused but it felt like some giant weight had finally been lifted from his back. Once he stopped crying he looked over to his sisters, who were also crying and finally his mother.

Jack wiped the tears from his eyes and cleared his throat. "Honestly, it still hurts and there's still a part of me that's angry." He said quietly before taking his mother's paw in his hand again and smiled at her. "But… maybe I should start learning to keep the past where it belongs."

They talked for a while after that. About how his life had been, how theirs had been. When the topic came to this world, particularly if Jack was interested in any girls his sisters started laughing.

"Mom, I don't think the ring on his finger is just a fashion statement." Kate said between giggles. Their mother looked at Jacks paw and her eyes went wide.

"You're married?" his mother asked in disbelief.

Jack chuckled and took a sip of his coffee before answering. "Yep, six years now." He stated proudly. His mother stared at him still shocked with her mouth slightly open.

"They even have kids." Anne added in causing his mother's mouth to completely drop.

"Speaking of which I want to see those photos!" Kate demanded.

Jack relented and pulled out his phone so he could show them. His mother smiled warmly and covered her heart with both paws as Jack showed her photo after photo of his family.

"I have to ask about the fox." His mother finally said. "Is he also one of your children? I'm still getting used to how things work here." She stated sheepishly. She didn't miss the pain the flashed in Jacks eyes and it broke her heart.

"Yeah… his names Adrian, he's our oldest. I adopted him before my wife and I got married." Jack stated sadly.

"He's beautiful Jack, you're lucky to have him." His mother said gently as she rubbed his paw.

Jack nodded numbly. "Unfortunately his situation is all too similar to mine when I was his age." Jack stated, taking a breath before continuing. "A few months ago he was kidnapped and… he was made like me. He escaped but he doesn't have any of his memories, I found him recently and he didn't even recognize me."

His mother nearly started crying again as she saw the pain etched in Jacks face as he said that. "I see so much of myself in him and right now he's so hell-bent on revenge against the animal that did this to him. I'm so scared he'll end up exactly like me." Jack stated trying hard not to show how scared he truly was.

"What's wrong with that?" His mother asked causing Jack to stare at her in disbelief but before he could respond she kept talking.

"From what I've heard you're one of the bravest most caring animals this city has to offer. You've saved more people then you've hurt. Life threw you down countless time and you got back up every single time. All of that made you a far better person and if he's anything like you then he'll come out of it a better person as well." She stated it with such conviction that for once Jack started to look at the brighter side of things.

Yeah Adrian was in so much pain now just like him and he was doing things like Jack had done, but in Adrian's case he had friends that watched his back and, even if he didn't remember them, family that would die before they let anything else happen to him. That gave him hope and for once he knew with full certainty that he could save his son.


	35. Chapter 35 changes and weapons

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Hey guys! So I didn't get much writing done today, it was more of just editing what I already have, although I plan to binge write with any free time I have at home considering I'm close to catching up with what I'm currently writing!**

 **Well I suppose a burst of chapters every update does that haha!**

 **It's worth it though, the best part of my day lately is when I finish work or wake up and seeing a ton of notifications about more people following the story or even me! And the reviews are coming in even more which I love. (seriously, it lets me know if I'm doing good or not, keeps the motivation up as well which means more binge writing.)**

 **Speaking of reviews and such I got confused as to why they aren't showing up. Apparently other authors are having the same issue but hopefully it's resolved soon.**

 **Anyways! Here's the latest set of chapters. Enjoy, review and all that good stuff.**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

*The base, shower room*

"STOP IT! STOP IT! MAKE IT STOP!" Adrian screamed out as he bashed his head against the floor, the bathroom tiles cracking under the force of it. His whole body felt like it was on fire, not even the ice cold water coming out of the shower was soothing. He was in absolute pain, it felt like something was trying to viciously claw its way out of every inch of his back.

The door slammed open as Dwayne and Karter entered the shower room and moved to Adrian.

"Adrian what the hell's going-" Karter couldn't finish as he stared down at Adrian, steam was coming off his body and one of his eyes was bleeding.

Dwayne grabbed Adrian and tried to get him up but Adrian struggled. "IT HURTS MAKE IT STOP! OH GOD JUST MAKE IT STOP!" Adrian screamed out in absolute agony.

"Adrian! Calm down man!" Dwayne said as he shook Adrian by his shoulders. Dwayne rarely every used the fox's name, it was reserved for when he seriously needed to get through to Adrian.

Adrian tried his hardest to calm down but everything hurt so bad, it was like he was on fire and being torn apart from the inside out.

"Make it stop please." Adrian sobbed before he started whimpering.

Dwayne inspected Adrian's eye. Fully red and bleeding. It was exactly like when he had faced Shao Long.

Dwayne had a fairly good idea about what was going on. "Karter, get Leon and Kate. Tell them we needs to get A-Dawg some meat stat! You and Janelle stay and help." Dwayne shouted as the gopher ran out the door.

"NO! NO MEAT!" Adrian pleaded struggling to get away from Dwayne, he didn't want to eat anyone else he just wanted the pain to go away. Adrian was forced to calm down when Dwayne back handed him so hard he saw stars, Dwayne grabbed his face and forced Adrian to look him in the eyes.

"Ya either eat some poor sucka or ya go savage and eat one of us, WHATS IT GONNA BE!?" Dwayne roared at Adrian hoping the point would get across.

That one thought washed over Adrian like an arctic winter, he didn't want to hurt his friends, but if he didn't eat he would regardless.

Karter and Janelle soon joined them and as Adrian's pain intensified he began to lose his reasoning, they struggled to keep him down.

"Damn it how long does it take to nab one stupid G.E.O.!?" Janelle shouted as Adrian almost swiped her face with his claws before she pinned him again.

Karter cursed as one of Adrian's legs got free and kicked him in the chin. "Adrian I swear to fuck!" Karter angrily shouted as he pinned Adrian's leg again.

It took nearly an hour for Kate and Leon to get back, they were both bloody and banged up. As soon as they entered the room Adrian tried to charge them but was promptly pinned by the other three animals before he could get close enough.

"FOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD! FOOD! MEAT! HUNGRY! STARVING! HUNGRY!" Adrian roared nonsensically as his mouth foamed and the three animals struggled to keep him down.

"Tell me ya got what he needs!?" Dwayne shouted as he contemplated breaking Adrian's arms to keep him down.

Kate threw several large chunks of bloody meat to the ground and Adrian broke free. He grabbed the meat and began to viciously tear into it as if he hadn't eaten in years and had just been handed a gourmet meal.

Leon shook his head in disbelief. "What the hell happened to him?" He asked turning to Dwayne for an answer.

"From what I can tells ya it's da change man. He reached the mid-point before any of us so I guess dis is what we all got ta look forward to when it happens." Dwayne answered.

"I am so not looking forward to that." Janelle stated as she observed Adrian, he had slowed down in his feeding and was taking his time now, although he still seemed savage. "How many more times are we going to deal with this? And will it get worse?" She asked staring at everyone else.

No one really knew the answer to that. From what they knew no animal had reached the final stage yet. There had been rumors and such but no actual sightings or names.

"Well my vote is we start investing in chains and sound proof foam, who's with me?" Karter pitched in trying to ease the tension in the room. Everyone groaned in annoyance except Kate who actually nodded.

"No, that's actually a good idea." Everyone stared at her in disbelief. "Come on guys think about it, if he keeps going like this eventually someone's bound to get eaten, if we can keep him locked up when it happens then we just grab him some food and ride it out. Plus if we make records of it maybe it'll help when we reach that point to." Kate explained. Everyone actually realized how reasonably sound her argument was. They could minimize the danger while learning more for their own eventual changes.

It was two birds with one stone.

Everyone turned their attention back to Adrian as he groaned and leaned his back against the nearest wall. His muzzle, chest and paws were covered in blood. His eye had stopped bleeding.

"What… What happened?" Adrian asked groggily.

Leon knelt beside him and put Adrian's arm around his shoulder. "You were about to go savage again but luckily we got some meat in you." He stated as he helped Adrian to his feet.

Adrian groaned as he tried to remember what had happened. "I remember… being in the shower. Everything just… just started to burn really bad. Turned the water down to arctic cold then… pain." Adrian tried to remember past Dwayne shouting at him but couldn't remember anything else past that.

"Where'd the meat come from?" Adrian asked idly.

Leon gave a dark chuckle. "A few very generous donations, knew that killing would leave a bad taste in your mouth, no pun intended, so we took a bit of time getting large amounts from various individuals. Wasn't hard to find them at this time of night." Leon explained as Adrian nodded lazily.

"Tired." Adrian groaned.

Leon shook his head and helped Adrian back to his room. When he got Adrian in bed he made his way downstairs where the others were.

"He should be fine, just needs some sleep." Leon explained as he grabbed a beer from behind the bar.

Dwayne lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply.

"I thought you quite" Janelle said idly as she took a sip of water.

Dawyne gave a tired laugh. "Ones good every now and den. Besides aftah this shit I needs it." He took a few more puffs before he shook his head. "I really hope dis doesn't last long. If any of us starts changin now I doubt we'll be able to handle it." Dwayne stated before extinguishing the remains of his cigarette.

Everyone nearly jumped in surprise as rap music started blaring. Dwayne stumbled to get his phone out of his pocket.

"Hehe… uhh sorry guys, gotta take this. Alex! Hey baby, Nah I ain't busy." Dwayne excused himself and went over to the couch so he could talk with Alex, apparently the two had hit it off although nobody was really sure what they were.

When Dwayne ended the call he grabbed a drink from the bar and was all smiles. When he started humming to himself everyone started getting worried.

"Uhh Dwayne, you ok?" Janelle asked cautiously.

Dwayne looked up and smiled. "Oh nevah betta! Talked ta Alex and got some great news! Apparently one of her… business associates got his paws on some very nice weaponry. And she agreed to let us have our share for dah operation." Dwayne stated excitedly before gulping down his drink. "She's bringing it in tomorrow for dah meetin." He added quickly.

"Sounds good but what about Adrian?" Kate asked. "Think he'll be ok for the meeting?"

Dwayne nodded. "I think he'll be fine. Afterwards we'll take him on a hunt, get some eats in him so no repeats of tonight happens again." He stated which put everyone at ease.

Dwayne just really hoped Adrian would be ok, he didn't want to think of the consequences otherwise.

*The next morning*

Adrian was greeted with a rude awakening as he was pulled out of bed and landed on the floor. He got up ready to tear apart the asshole who decided to interrupt his sleep but quickly calmed down as he saw the black and white tiger standing in front of him.

"You have some serious balls kid. I said six in the morning, every day. Yesterday was an exception but it's almost six thirty." Shao Long said, clearly irritated at Adrian's tardiness.

Adrian rubbed his head and groaned as he tried to stand up but staggered. Shao Long grabbed his shoulder to keep him steady.

"Hey you ok kid? You look really rough." Shao Long asked now fully concerned. Taking a closer look he saw that some areas of the fox's fur were crusted with dry blood.

Adrian gripped his head with one paw trying to make everything stop spinning. "Yesterday… changes started happening. Went savage… Needless to say I feel awful." Adrian explained as he tried to regain his sense of balance.

Shao Long actually looked surprised by this. "You mean the mutation?" He asked curiously.

Adrian nodded as he finally found his balance and was able to stand on his own.

"I was in the shower and my whole body started to burn, felt like I was on fire. Then it felt like something was trying to tear itself out of my back. After that I blacked out and found everyone around me, they managed to get me some…" Adrian didn't finish but Shao Long understood. It explained the blood.

The tiger let out a heavy sigh as they started walking out of the room and into the downstairs area, it was going to be a very long day. The tiger kept his paw on Adrian's shoulder in the event he stumbled. Shao Long sat Adrian at the bar and pulled some bags out of his pocket. After he had boiled some water he mixed the contents of the bags in a mug along with the water and handed it to Adrian.

Adrian eyed the concoction suspiciously. It smelled awful and didn't look to great either.

"This isn't going to make me beeline for the bathroom right? I think I'll trip over myself and puke everywhere before I even get close." Adrian said seriously.

Shao Long just laughed. "Don't worry, it'll taste like absolute shit but should make you feel better. You won't need to get up at all just finish the drink." He stated as he waited for Adrian to drink the concoction.

Adrian took a deep breath for courage before taking a generous gulp of the drink. Adrian nearly spat it out as the vilest of tastes etched itself into his taste buds. "Good god what the hell is that!?" Adrian stated as he debated clawing out his own tongue to rid himself of the horrid taste.

Shao Long laughed again at the fox's reaction. "Couple of herbs and other remedies that you really don't want to know about. But trust me you'll feel right as rain after you finish it."

Adrian shuddered at the thought of drinking more of the vile liquid but knew Shao Long wouldn't let him leave until he finished it. Mustering up every ounce of will power Adrian brought the mug to his mouth once again and downed the remaining contents as fast as he could. Adrian coughed several times and felt like he was going to puke, he was handed a glass of water which he swished around in his mouth a few times hoping to rid himself of the taste.

After a few more glasses, and a series of insults, the two animals began training. It went much like last time, exercises, stretches, and mimicking. After several hours during the middle of a spar some of the others showed up. The two animals stopped to see who had arrived.

Jack and his group were among the animals that had arrived early. Adrian was happy to see Casey among them and she gave him a friendly smile as he grinned at her. Training stopped as everyone else showed up.

The meeting proceeded like last time, they talked strategy and made a few revisions as Alex brought in the weaponry she had secured.

Three crates worth of weapons and armor sat in the main area as they took stock. Several electric guns of various types, electric blades, grenades, stab and blunt force proof armor the list kept going. Everyone took an interest as they examined the weapons while Adrian idly observed. He wasn't really interested in using weaponry as he relied on his own abilities but something did catch his eye.

Adrian opened a sleek metal case to reveal a set of what must've been over three hundred throwing knives. They were all of the same design and were incredibly thin, like they could be stacked on top of each other and still remain fairly slim. They were all roughly the size of a switchblade. The blades were almost rectangular, the exception being the tip which was slightly pointed. Whoever thought these would make good throwing knives must've been drunk or out of their mind. But still the weapons intrigued him.

"Those were just some extras my associate threw in. I don't really see much point in them as they aren't electrical." Alex explained as she noticed Adrian's interest in the weapons.

Adrian picked one up and was surprised by how heavy it was. It wasn't exactly heavy but heavier than he had expected. He tossed the blade in the air and easily caught it, right afterwards he tossed another in the air… and then another one… and another one… and another one. This continued until he was juggling maybe ten of them at once.

Jack stared in amazement as Adrian was juggling a set of ten throwing knives without any apparent difficulty. From what he knew Adrian had never touched a weapon before in his life, although he'd been exceptionally good with his hands and had good reflexes so maybe that made up for the lack of experience.

"How the hell is he doing that? And where can I learn?" Amanda asked in complete amazement.

Adrian added a few more knives to the mix before a thought came to mind. He caught all of them before throwing them all up into the air at the same time. He quickly grabbed a few out of the air and threw them at the dart board hanging on a pillar. Grabbing several more he threw those at the dart board and continued until he ran out of knives.

When he was done the knives made a perfect circle in the center of the dart board and he was satisfied with the results. They wouldn't make for a good offensive weapon but would definitely work as distraction.

Adrian turned his attention back to the other animals but was greeted by wide eyes and dropped jaws. Even Shao Long looked surprised! Adrian smiled sheepishly as he grabbed the knives from the dart board and put them back in the case.

"Ummm would it be ok if I took some of these?" Adrian asked still slightly embarrassed.

Alex shook her head to bring her back to her senses and lifted the case out of the crate before handing it to Adrian. "They're yours. But seriously how did you do that? Were you raised by the circus or something?" She asked still amazed by his skill with the weapons.

Adrian gave a nervous laugh as he took the case. "Never held a knife a day in my life. I just thought I'd try it out." He answered honestly.

Dwayne shook his head as he crossed his arms. "Boy, Yah bettah be careful with dem knives. No jugglin around me. And ya owe me a new board!" Dwayne stated as he pointed to the dart board which had several indents from Adrian's display.

After everyone had gone over the weapons the animals did quick sparring matches. Adrian wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle it considering how he had nearly lost it last night, but as he sparred against some of The Monsieur's escorts his worry quickly diminished.

After the plans were made everyone went off to conduct their own business respectably. Jack however stayed behind so he could have a word with Adrian.

"I was wondering if we could talk." Jack asked almost sounding nervous.

Adrian shrugged. "I've got time, what's up?" He asked curious as to what the cat wanted.

Jack really struggled to find the words for this, he had thought about it a lot since Adrian had gone berserk a few nights back and hoped this wasn't too big of an invasion of his privacy.

"Well… I was wondering, and this is going to sound really weird, if I could have a sample of… your blood." Jack said as he smiled sheepishly while Adrian stared at him in disbelief.

"Come again?" Adrian asked in complete shock that he'd been asked for a sample of his blood.

"Well it's… It's due to the fact that you went savage the other day. One of our lab workers can actually calculate how much more you'd need to… eat before you reached your final stage. And I think if I got her to look over your stats then maybe there would be less risk of you going wild when we execute the operation." Jack explained hoping it sounded fairly reasonable.

Adrian thought about it. He was surprised someone was actually able to calculate the mutations growth and if they could figure out how much more he needed to eat then maybe he could double his efforts and reach the final stage before they faced Ogre!

"Alright, I'll give you my blood… on one condition." Adrian stated.

Jack raised his brow in curiosity. "Trying to bargain? Ok I'll bite, what's the catch?" He asked playfully.

"I want to see it for myself, whatever this lab worker uses to show it I want to see. I'd rather have someone explain it to me firsthand rather then get second hand info." Adrian stated seriously.

Jack nodded, it was a reasonable enough demand. Hell even he would make the same demand!

"Alright sounds good, so let's get that- What the hell are you doing!?" Jack asked in disbelief as Adrian took out one of the knives and was about to slice it across his paw.

"Getting your blood sample." Adrian said puzzled as to why Jack was freaking out.

Jack shook his head and pulled out a syringe. "I meant with this!"

"Oh" Was all Adrian could say.

It took a second but Jack was able to get the blood sample and carefully placed it into a container to keep it from breaking.

"I'll let you know as soon as the results are in. Say, are you busy today? My wife and I were thinking of getting lunch before our second shift starts and were wondering if you'd join us." Jack offered casually.

Adrian shook his head. "Sorry, I actually have plans today." It was a lie, he would've taken Jack up on the offer any other time but after last night's episode… Adrian planned to be reclusive for the next while until his body sorted itself out.

Jack nodded accepting Adrian's answer, a hint of disappointment as he did. "Well, maybe next time." He said before saying goodbye and taking off.

Adrian sat on the couch and tried to relax, he felt bad refusing Jacks invitation but he couldn't risk going out like this. If he went wild it would be Jack bringing him down. Adrian actually had to constantly remind himself that Jack was a special officer. It was difficult, the cat was nice, he treated Adrian like… Family.

Adrian actually straightened up as he thought about that for a second.

Jack had been nothing but comforting and helpful, anytime they clashed in arguments during the last two meetings Jack was still supportive and almost protective of Adrian. And the way he had let Adrian eat him and helped calm him down afterwards… He could only imagine it as something family would do for each other. And when they talked there was always an underlying sadness in Jacks tone that barely slipped out occasionally. As he thought about it several dots started to connect and a horrifying possibility crept into Adrian's mind.

As he tried to deny it several reasonable answers or explanations would come to mind that made his theory make even more sense.

Adrian rushed out the door hoping to catch up to Jack. He wouldn't get any answers just by thinking about it, he had to ask Jack himself. When Adrian got out of the building and looked around he didn't see any cars, everyone was long gone.

As the possibility stayed in Adrian's mind feelings of guilt, dread and horror spread through his body.

"Oh fuck." Adrian whispered.


	36. Chapter 36 training day

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

Jack had just finished lunch with Sherry and they were both sitting in his office. After they had dropped off Adrian's blood sample they went over a few reports and some of the notes they had made when they were at Adrian's place. They still had to constantly report to Bogo about all the activities and they both knew the buffalo would not be pleased about the illegal weapons involved. The other animals had been promised immunity but it still irked Bogo to no end.

Sherry was about to excuse herself so Jack could prepare to meet his squad but a knock on the door stopped her.

"Enter" Jack said idly.

Kate and Anne opened the door and behind them was the last animal he would expect. Wearing a blue button up sweater and green dress was a very familiar older female tabby cat.

"Mom!?" Jack asked in surprise as he bolted out of his chair and his mother smiled at him warmly.

Sherry stood there with her jaw hanging looking back and forth between Jack and the older tabby cat that had entered. "Mom?" She asked in utter confusion.

Jack smiled sheepishly as he realized he had forgotten to explain yesterday's events to Sherry. "Umm I kind of found out yesterday that my mother ended up here along with my sisters… oops." He gave a nervous laugh as Sherry narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Kind of a big thing that you forgot to mention." Sherry stated angrily, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

Jack raised his paws in surrender. "I'm really sorry! It kind of snuck up on me to and, well, it was a very emotional reunion and… please don't be angry." Jack said weakly as he asked his wife for forgiveness.

Sherry stared at Jack, then to his mother who smiled nervously, then to Jack again. "Care to fill me in?" she demanded

"Well, Kate and Anne wanted me to meet someone and to my surprise it was my mother. And after a very emotional talk we kind of made started to make amends. Look I was going to tell you but with how crazy it was and the meeting today it just… slipped my mind." Jack explained hoping it would tide Sherry over until he could explain it in full detail later.

Sherry stared at his mother again, she looked nervous and very timid, so timid she could've passed for an easily nervous bunny! Sherry wasn't sure if she what to feel. Sherry knew Jacks family had abandoned him but hearing that they were making amends made things confusing and surprising, surprising because she knew Jack could be highly vindictive if he felt he or someone he cared for was wronged.

"Let's jump to the main point… Are you two actually good or can I be angry at her?" Sherry asked Jack seriously.

Jack smiled and waved his paw. "Everything's good, we settled the past… for the most part."

Sherry calmed down considerably as she walked over to Jacks mother and extended her paw to the cat. "I'm Sherry and I guess I'm your daughter- in- law" Sherry stated while giving a sheepish grin.

Jacks mother gave a wide smile and grabbed Sherry's paw with both of hers. "I'm Terry and it is so wonderful to meet you!" She said excitedly.

Sherry was caught off guard by this. "Nice to meet you to and kind of surprising to be honest." She said still confused about the whole situation

"I'll say, what are you doing here anyways?" Jack asked curiously, really wondering why his mother was visiting him at work.

Terry turned to Jack and smiled. "Well I wanted to see where you worked and what it was like so your sisters managed to get me a pass to look around for the day." She pointed to a guest card that was clipped to the front of her sweater.

Ok made sense, one problem though. "Kate, Anne… You do remember what we were doing today right?" Jack said seriously as he crossed his arms.

The two looked confused but it was quickly replaced by dread. "Training day!" They groaned in unison.

Terry looked at her daughters in confusion as Jack laughed. He motioned for them to follow him out of the office while Sherry gave him a quick kiss before heading off to meet her own squad.

"Training day. Three days out of the week I practically beat my squad towards an inch of their lives to make sure they aren't getting rusty." Jack explained as they walked.

Terry laughed thinking he was joking until Anne spoke up. "Serious understatement. Last time you broke my left arm! And poor Cory was limping for two days!" She stated matter of factly.

Jack shrugged. "Your arm healed by the next day and Cory was only limping for a few hours actually." Jack said casually as he dismissed her complaint.

Kate groaned as she turned to their mother. "He seriously doesn't know the meaning of training. Think of the Spartans, gladiator matches and slave drivers, times those by twenty each, combine them into one and you're still not even close to how brutal Jack can be." Kate explained to their mother who looked absolutely shocked.

Jack looked away nervously and scratched the back of his head. "It's just so you guys have real life experience, would you rather have something broken while you're out on the field, where things could go so much worse, or in a controlled environment?" He stated seriously.

Terry shook her head trying to process this. "So, this training… How bad can it really be?" She asked almost dreading the answer.

"Broken bones, ruptured organs, it can get pretty bloody." Kate answered her mother grimly.

Terry looked at Jack still shocked that he'd do that to his own subordinates. Jack looked away nervously, of course his mother had to come on training day of all days.

"Look I know it sounds bad but I don't do enough to leave lasting damage. I know everyone's healing rates and can accurately calculate how much damage I can deal and stop before it's too much. As a matter of fact their healing has improved significantly since we started. And it's not completely one sided. Kate you nearly took my left leg off last time and if I'd been just a second slower I'd be trying to superglue my leg back on." Jack explained hoping it would take the sting out of the whole matter.

Terry was horrified and fascinated as her children continued to banter about what would be serious life threatening injuries to any normal person as if they were just cuts and scrapes. It made her curious as to what one of their training sessions would look like.

"Jack would it… Would it be ok if I watched your training session today?" Terry asked nervously.

Jack stopped in his tracks and turned towards his mother, disbelief etched into his face. "Mom... it's… It's not exactly a pretty sight. Some of our toughest officers have watched us and a few even had to excuse themselves because of how sick they were by it, it's not really an enjoyable thing to watch." He explained to her calmly.

Terry blew a raspberry. "Jack you forget that I researched fifteen years of G.E.O. sightings, which included videos and crime scene photos. I'm no stranger to blood and gore if that's your concern." She said seriously.

Jack shook his head. He really did not want his mother to see this. He was just starting to make amends with her and if seeing this changed that at all he didn't know if he could deal with that. Losing his family once had been painful enough, losing them again… it just might break him.

Terry noticed the concern and conflict in Jacks eyes. She placed a comforting paw on his shoulder. "Jack, I've seen a lot in my time. I've seen G.E.O.s tear each other apart. If you're worried this will change things or if you're worried that I won't want to keep seeing you to make things right I can promise you that I'll still be here. I refuse to abandon you for any reason ever again." Terry spoke with as much reassurance as she could.

Jack calmed down considerably and he gave a resigned sigh. "Alright… if you think you can handle it I'll let you watch." His mother smiled and nodded.

"And don't think this means I'm going easy on you two either." Jack stated as he turned to his sisters who let out dread filled groans.

When Jack opened the door to the training room he was happy to see that the rest of his squad had arrived early. Cory and Amanda were helping each other do stretches, Fin and Sam were playfully bantering with each other while Max was doing sit-ups.

Everyone looked over to see who had entered the room and everyone grew tense as they realized it was Jack. They all liked him, they really did, but training day was definitely not anyone's favorite day.

Kate and Anne joined the others while Jack waited for their full attention.

Once everyone was standing in a line Jack clapped his hands together. "Alright guys so we have a special guest here with us today" Jack gestured towards his mother much to everyone's shock while she smiled and waved at his squad.

"She's going to be observing our training session. Now this doesn't mean it's a free pass we're going at this the same as always so no holding back and don't expect me to." Jack was met with groans and complaints but he ignored it, he was used to it. Jack gestured for his mother to introduce herself.

Terry stepped forward and smiled warmly at everyone gathered. "Hello everyone, my names Terry, I'm Jacks mother as well as Kate and Anne's, it's nice to meet you all and I'm sorry for disturbing your training time." She said sheepishly.

Jack resisted the urge to smack himself as his mother announced who she was with more detail then he had hoped. Everyone was staring at Terry and Jack like they had just revealed a government secret, while Kate and Anne resisted the urge to run and hide.

"Hold up!" Cory said as he waved his arms dramatically. "She's your mother? And you guys are siblings!?" he said pointing between Jack, Kate and Anne.

Jack shook his head as he felt a migraine starting. "Yes, we're related. Any more questions?" Jack asked slightly annoyed.

"I got one, why are we just learning about this now? I think that three of our squad's members being siblings is a pretty big deal." Amanda said bluntly.

"It's complicated." Jack, Kate, Anne and even Terry said in unison. "Anything else?" Jack added just wanting to get started.

Fin didn't say anything, he just started walking towards Terry who was slightly confused until he spoke.

"Hello, my names Finnegan Marshal. I'm thirty six, a scorpio and single. I can see where Kate and Anne get their good looks from since you're just so beautiful." Fin winked and flashed a devious smile while Terry giggled and blushed like a school girl.

"Fin, if you are seriously hitting on my mother I swear to god I will break every bone in your body before the day is over." Jack growled annoyed by the fact that the cheetah was flirting with his squad captain's mother.

Fin just gave Jack an innocent smile before he rejoined the others. Kate and Anne giving him incredibly dirty looks while Sam smacked him across the chest.

"I like them already." Terry whispered to Jack.

Jack shuddered, he did not want to think about that at all. Terry leaned against the wall near the door and when Fin winked at her she giggled again.

Yep, Jack was breaking every bone in the cheetah's body today.

"Everyone knows the rules, three hits on me and we call it quiet's for the day, until then you have two hours." Jack explained as he threw off his jacket.

Terry waited in anticipation as everyone took stances. She had never seen a G.E.O. fight first hand but knew from video footage how brutal they could be.

Kate was the first to attack, she had a blood spike coming out of her shoulder that fired blood shards at Jack who simply swatted them away with a bone tail. Anne followed up with two bone tails of her own and began to viciously stab at Jack who dodged every stab and swipe. Anne tried to back away as Jack charged her but he managed to grab one of her tails and delivered a powerful kick to her stomach which sent her flying right into Kate.

Sam had enveloped her paws in blood armaments, giving them an even deadlier set of claws then her already natural ones. She delivered quick swipes while Cory danced around her shooting muscle shards at Jack. Jack easily dodged the shards but Sam's swipes were incredibly difficult to dodge, she was quick and agile. Jack finally saw an opening and grabbed her paw, he brought his knee up snapping her arm with a sickening crack. Sam growled through the pain as she jumped in the air, ignoring the pain and tried to land a kick on Jack, but he was too quick and flung her against the wall while simultaneously giving Cory a round house kick to the head.

Jack jumped as Max and Amanda double teamed him with muscle and bone. Max's armaments barely extended past the tips of his claws by two inches but the muscle, which covered his forearms and paws, was pointed into sharp, deadly blades, while Amanda had multiple bone blades jutting out of her forearms. The armaments may be small compared to most but they were incredibly deadly and their owners were highly skilled with them.

Jack dodged and parried with paws, legs and armaments. He had to use his whole body otherwise he'd be in trouble. As Max took a swipe Jack ducked low and did a low kick on Max's knee. A loud crunch echoed through the room but Max held firm, he used his good leg to maneuver himself closer to Jack before slicing upwards.

Jack backed away as he felt the warm blood drip down his face. Max had gotten his left eye good. There was a large gash where his eye had been and blood was pouring out of the wound. Jack licked some of the blood and smiled. "One down, two to go." He said with anticipation.

In all honesty even after eleven years Jack never really enjoyed fighting. Before it was a means of survival, now it was his job. But whenever he trained with his squad like this he couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement and thrill.

Jack had been so confused about it until he talked with Sherry about it and she helped him figure it out, he realized he was excited to see just how much his squad would grow. They had improved by leaps and bounds over the past three months and honestly he was proud of all of them. Jack wanted to see just how far they could go. He wanted to be there every step of the way guiding them and helping them as they progressed.

Jacks eye didn't get a chance to fully heal before the others began to attack him in full force. Max kept his distance firing muscle shards whenever he had an opportunity while Amanda kept up her onslaught of vicious swipes. Fin and Kate joined her going for Jacks left, which was currently his blind spot.

Jack was even more impressed, they knew that his eye would heal quickly and would only have a brief window of opportunity to take advantage of his current weakness. Jack grabbed Amanda and threw her away so he could focus on the other two animals charging him. Kate's blood armament was extended out of her forearms like scythe blades and was trying to go for his left leg while Fin who was using a bone tail and projectile mix was trying to distract Jack from the right.

Fin thought Jack was as good as done but his captain jumped right before the shards made contact, which instead pierced Kate as a result since she was in the line of fire. Not only that, Jack had fired dozens of bone shards into Fins chest before he jumped which sent the cheetah flying across the room. As Jack landed he realized too late that Kate was right under him and slashed him across the chest.

Kate grinned as she saw the look of surprise on her brother's face. He wasn't the only one who could use strategy. She knew he'd avoid Fins attack and expect her to take the hit instead. What he didn't realize was that she'd simply shrug off the pain and calculated where he would land so she could give him a surprise attack.

Jack looked down at the large gash that extended across his chest. Kate was good, he'd admit. He should've realized she would come up with some kind of plan for a counter attack. She may have a short temper and acted like a bitch but she was highly intelligent.

A very deadly mix.

Jack didn't even get a chance to say 'two down' as Sam attacked him from behind. Jack had just barely avoided her blood tail and made some distance between them before Max intercepted him and was attacking in full force with Anne. Jack was struggling to keep up now, they had come close to hitting him several times, so many in fact that he could swear his fur was an inch shorter by now. Sam and Cory had joined them and things became even more difficult.

Jack fired blood shards at them but wasn't expecting Max and Cory to use their bodies to shield the girls and he definitely wasn't expecting them to throw the girls right at him!

Firing blood shards did nothing as the two girls simply endured the pain. Anne reached him first and wrapped her arms around Jacks waist. She stabbed bone tails into the ground to keep them both in place. Sam twisted her body and whipped her tail as she flew past Jack. When she gracefully landed on the ground behind him she was hoping that her last attack had gone through. She quickly turned around to see if she had done any kind of damage.

To her horror she had.

Everyone just stared at Jack in disbelief and shock while Jack himself was staring at his left arm… or where his left arm should've been.

Taking a quick look around Jack realized his left arm had flown across the room and was right next to Fin who jumped away from the detached limb. Something like the middle area of his bicep downwards had been sliced off and Jack was left with a small stump of what his left arm should be.

Sam fell to her knees and was starting to shake uncontrollably. She hadn't planned on dealing such a harsh blow against her captain and was overcome with the mental shock of what she had done. Fin rushed over to her and made Sam follow his breathing, effectively getting her to start calming down.

To everyone's surprise Jack simply took a deep, calming breath before he walked over to his arm and picked it up. He then proceeded to try and fit it back into place where it had been cut off. Everyone watched in anticipation for several long agonizing seconds, they knew Jack's healing was good but it couldn't be that good!... right?

To their shock and incredible relief the bone and flesh began to mend themselves. After a few minutes Jack was swinging his arm around and testing his fingers mobility.

"I'll be incredibly honest with you all… that was the best you've done so far." Jack said as he turned to them and smiled. "And look! We've only been at it for twenty minutes, a new record!" He added in, clapping his paws in applause to his team's good work.

Jack's squad was slowly coming out of their shock and had finally begun to relax as Jack praised them. After he had assured them all he was alright he dismissed them and allowed them the rest of the day off to do whatever they wanted. As Jack gathered his things he realized he had forgotten one important detail.

His mother was still present.

As Jack turned to see if she was in fact still present, he saw that she was standing right behind him. He gave her a sheepish smile. "Umm, so… what did you think?" Jack asked shyly, really hoping he hadn't scared his poor mother to death.

Terry stood there silently before she took a deep breath and shook her head. "That… was a lot more than I expected." She said slowly which made Jack shrink on the spot. "But… it was also very fascinating to watch. I mean I knew that G.E.O.s are fast healers and incredible fighters but that was just amazing! You took damage that would've killed or maimed most people and brushed it off! And your team! Good god that was the greatest display of team work I've ever seen in my life, not even the highest ranking sports teams could compare to how well they worked together!" His mother kept rambling on excitedly but stopped as Jack started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Terry asked confused.

"You are, seriously mom you've changed a lot." Jack said smiling. "I could imagine that before all this you'd be freaking out and losing your mind but here you are just going on and on about how incredible it was. I'm honestly surprised to say the least." Jack explained, still smiling from ear to ear, relieved that she wasn't scared out of her mind.

Terry's confused frown softened as she smiled at her son. She realized that they had both changed over the years, she had always hoped that she had changed for the better and was glad that her son seemed to think the same.

"Before I probably would've, but after fifteen years of seeing nothing but this I think you should give me some credit." Terry said playfully as she bumped Jack with her shoulder which made him smile. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat and saw that Kate and Anne were standing there with their arms crossed.

"Are you two going to stand there all day or can we get going? This place reeks of sweat and blood." Kate said sounding annoyed and slightly disgusted.

Jack rolled his eyes as he led them out of the training room. Standing in the hallway was Sam. She was leaning against the wall and looked worried. Jack took notice of this and told his mother and siblings that he'd catch up with them.

Jack approached Sam and when she noticed him her eyes went wide before she looked away ashamed.

"Hey you did great today." Jack said comfortingly but Sam's look of shame turned into disgust.

"How are you so calm about this? I took off your goddamn arm!" Sam shouted as she turned to Jack. "You reattached your arm like it was nothing! Did you even know if it would heal? What if I had crippled you, what then? Do you have any idea how horrible I feel right now!?" Sam exploded as she raised her voice and poured out every horrible emotion that was boiling inside of her.

Sam was about to continue her ranting but Jack simply grabbed her firmly by the shoulders.

"Sam, take a deep breath." Jack said soothingly.

Honestly Sam didn't want to take a breath, she wanted to yell some more but Jack was trying to comfort her, even after she'd taken his arm right off. She took several deep breaths and was somewhat calm afterwards.

"That wasn't the first time I lost an arm." Jack stated much to Sam's shock.

"It was maybe my tenth or eleventh mission after I became an officer. We were tracking down a group that had been selling the serum off to mob families and gangs. My sister-in-law's contact in the criminal underworld arranged a fake meeting where we could arrest them. Long story short while we were fighting one of the bastards took my right arm clean off. Adding insult to injury, quite literally, he took my arm and tore it apart in front of me." Jack paused so that the full impact of his words could reach Sam.

"After that I spent a few days at home driving myself crazy, wondering if my career as a special officer was cut short to just two months of service. But during that week and another week my arm began to grow back, took three weeks in all but it eventually grew back." Jacks face softened and he smiled as he patted Sam's shoulders. "So relax, I've been through it all and I'm still kicking. Take off my head though and we might have a problem." Jack joked darkly as Sam began to come out of her mental shock.

"What if it doesn't heal next time… or what if it's not you?" Sam asked grimly.

'Ahhh that's what this is about.' Jack thought to himself as he began to understand.

"If you're worried that you'll seriously hurt someone while on duty just remember this. They made their choices and we made ours. They decided to use their power selfishly or to hurt others while we use it to protect animals from that abuse of power. Every action has a consequence and we're the ones who help deliver that special brand of karma." Jacks words actually had an effect on Sam.

It was something she'd always worried about during her short time as a G.E.O. would she seriously hurt someone and would she be able to live with herself if she did?

When she joined as a special officer she thought the feeling would disappear but it had only gotten worse. Sam was constantly worried that she'd cripple or even kill someone while on duty, the pressure of that had sent her into several horrifying anxiety attacks before missions and after them. Luckily Fin was there to help bring her out of it considering they were partnered on almost every mission.

But now that she was hearing Jack put things into perspective like that, to actually hear it from someone else… it somehow helped to ease that particular paranoia.

"Anyways, take the day off and go enjoy yourself a bit. You deserve it after today" Jack said breaking Sam out of her thoughts. He patted her arm twice before walking down the hallway.

"Hey Jack!" Sam called to him as he was farther down the hallway. He turned around confused. Sam smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you, I really mean it." She said with as much sincerity as she could.

Jack simply smiled reassuringly. He turned around and raised his arm, giving her a two finger salute as he walked away.


	37. Chapter 37 Max's night off

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Hey guys! So a quick note about this chapter. As I was writing I took a bit of interest in Max and really wanted to have a few chapters just to focus on him. He's interesting to me in the sense that while everyone else has pretty much adjusted and accepted things as they are he's still trying to figure things out for himself , I really just wanted to write a bit about him because of that.**

 **That also being said I plan to write chapters focusing on Jacks other squad members as a way for you guys to get to know them better and to understand them more but I wanted to start off with Max.**

 **So anyways here it is!**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

*ZPD locker room.*

"Fuck that was really rough today!" Cory complained as he used his towel to dry his fur, taking extra care as he dried his head. Jack's first kick still stung and his head was extremely tender to the touch.

"You got that right, my chest still hurts!" Fin complained as he rubbed his chest tenderly."

Max blew a raspberry. "Fin you got shards to the chest, I had my knee broken and had my whole body pierced by blood shards, you can tone down the complaints… peanut gallery." Max joked using the squad's nickname for whoever got the least amount of injuries from training and still complained about it.

As Max changed into his casual clothes, a pair of jeans and a grey T-shirt, he realized that he had nothing planned for the rest of the day.

"So what are you guys up to after this?" Max asked casually, hoping that maybe they could do something together. He really didn't want to sit around and do nothing at home with his free time.

"I'm meeting up with my landlord after this, some issue about the hot water and I really don't want to start another day with an ice cold shower so I'm going to help figure it out." Cory replied as he grabbed his bag.

"I've got some paperwork to catch up on and afterwards I've gotta run some errands." Fin replied in annoyance as he grabbed the rest of his things.

Max mentally groaned to himself. They were his only hope for a decent afternoon and evening. Kate and Anne would probably be with Jack and their mother and Sam looked like she needed some alone time after today's training session, understandably so.

After putting on his faux leather jacket Max took a mental note of what he had on him. 'Cellphone, keys, headphones, wallet, badge, electric glock, shock cuffs, emergency dispatch pin, a pair of shock knuckles, yep all set.' Max thought to himself.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Max said idly as he grabbed the rest of his things and took off. He waved goodbye to Clawhauser as he passed by the chubby cheetah and started walking home.

Max didn't live very far from the ZPD headquarters, it took him maybe ten minutes walking either to or from work. But as he walked he didn't really feel like staying home. He quickly greeted his landlord Mr. Portan before heading up the stairs to his floor. After Max unlocked the door he simply threw his bag to the couch and made sure he had everything on him, grabbed some spare cash from his room, locked the door and headed out of the apartment building.

Max was lost in thought as he wandered through Savanah central, he really didn't have a plan when he decided to go out today. All his time had been spent working and he rarely went out anymore. He stopped going to the mixers seeing no point in them. They could just tell he was different and a few of the woman were actually prejudice towards G.E.O.s even ones like him who'd been turned against their will!

Max recalled a particularly heated argument with a complete bitch of a wolf who claimed that 'instead of wasting our money on special officers and counter measures we should solve the whole problem with a mass wipeout!'

Needless to say Max was no longer welcome at that restaurant after the scene he had made.

The officers there had been on his side completely though which made him feel slightly better about it. Max actually chuckled as he recalled that memory, he had come into work the day after the incident and Jack was going over some files in his office, Max felt like he had done some wrong with his strong reaction and when he explained the whole thing to Jack he just laughed at Max's story! Jack didn't see any reason for Max to feel guilty about it and was right in how he felt at the time but agreed that he should keep a calmer state of mind if something similar happens again.

Max was brought out of the memory as his stomach growled. He hadn't eaten much and he was still healing, he would need food if he wanted his injuries to be completely healed. With that in mind he walked around until he found a pub which had the smell of something incredibly delicious coming from it. The sign read 'The roasted ocelot' which made Max smile since it was a pretty clever play on words.

As he sat down Max was able to identify the scent that had brought him here in the first place and his mouth watered. 'Irish roasted potatoes with seasoned wild rice and grilled herb chicken.' He thought to himself as his stomach growled even louder in agreement, so loud in fact that a few patrons actually turned to him surprised.

Max tried to hide his embarrassment and quickly ordered his meal, he couldn't even look up at the server since he was so embarrassed.

"Oh and a tall lager." Max added in quickly as he finished his order.

The food arrived quickly and Max savoured every bite. The lager was actually pretty good to, this place might become a regular dinner spot for him.

"So how's the food tasting hun?" A female voice asked Max as he took a drink from his lager.

"It's fantastic, could I actually get seconds?" Max asked as he savored his food.

The voice let out the sweetest laugh Max had ever heard and he actually looked up to see who it belonged to. His jaw dropped as a panthress in a black t shirt and tight skirt smiled at him with a small notebook in her paws. She was absolutely stunning

She giggled at his reaction. "That good huh?" The panthress teased.

Max quickly shook his head trying to compose himself. "Uhhh y-yeah! It really is!" He replied hoping he sounded casual and not like he had to bring himself out of lah lah land.

She giggled again. "Alrighty! Well I'll get that second helping for you in two seconds. I'm Stacy by the way and I'm your server for the evening." She said cheerfully as she walked back into the kitchen.

Max was dumbfounded. How the hell had he not noticed this gorgeous animal right as he walked in?... Oh right, food.

As quickly as the first time Stacy brought out Max's second order, which actually looked like it had some extra portions and another tall lager.

"Here ya go! Hope you enjoy it, just wave if you need anything." Stacy said, winking before she went to deal with more patrons.

Max blushed as she winked at him, he really hadn't really dated or anything since he got here. It was kind of grating on him to be honest. Max wanted companionship, he wanted to know what it felt like to be cared about, to be loved.

Max shook those thoughts out of his head, no need to go down that particular train of thought so he settled on finishing his food. After almost an hour a male server came up to him with his bill.

"What happened to Stacy?" Max asked curious as to why the panthress wasn't the one with his bill.

The other server, an antelope, shrugged idly. "Her shift ended." Was all he said.

Max accepted that and gave a large tip, explicitly saying it was for the kind server he started with, before he decided to leave. It was starting to get dark now, how long had he been in that pub for? As Max walked down the streets he heard something strange. It sounded like a commotion, maybe even a fight. He decided to investigate knowing he could handle the situation.

As he darted through alleys he came to what looked like a parking lot between the buildings. Max was able to make out two figures against a car. One was a female who's face he couldn't see but the other was a bobcat who was grinning maliciously. He pressed the emergency dispatch pin on his jacket, it would send a distress signal to the ZPD that would send a squad to back him up.

"P-please don't hurt me!" Max went ice cold as he recognized the voice. It was the server from earlier, Stacy.

"Ohhh I won't hurt ya." The bobcat said menacingly as a blood tail extended out of his lower back, the bobcat was a G.E.O.! "I just want some play time kitty!"

Stacy screamed as the bobcat made a move to grab her but he let out a cry of pain as two loud bangs sounded through the night air and electricity crackled off of him. She turned to where the noise came from and was surprised to see the tiger who she had served at the pub standing there with a gun in his paws. He looked seriously angry and it almost scared her.

"ZPD SPECIAL OFFICERS UNIT, PUT YOUR PAWS IN THE AIR AND DISSOLVE YOUR ARMAMENTS!" Max roared out as the bobcat started to get up off the ground.

The bobcat chuckled as it shook off the remaining electricity. "Ohhhh you fucking special officers, think your hot shit don't-" The bobcat stopped and sniffed the night air before he grinned at Max.

"Ohhh, special officers unit huh? When did they start hiring our kind?" The bobcat asked mockingly.

Max was stunned, he knew that some animals could tell G.E.O.s apart from smell alone but it was pretty rare.

"Well… I was getting kinda hungry, and you look awfully tasty." The bobcat cooed as he licked his lips.

'Ah crap.' Max thought to himself a split second before the Bobcat fired several blood shards in his direction.

Due to his training and Jacks instruction Max was able to dodge the shards and quickly brought out his shock knuckles. He wasn't expecting the bobcat to be right under him and felt something pierce his stomach. Looking down he saw the bobcat had stabbed him with the blood tail, Max resisted the urge to cry out as he was flung through the air and slammed against the car Stacy had been huddled against.

Stacy fell to the ground as the car no longer supported her, she looked up and saw the tiger had made a sizeable dent in the car, his stomach was bleeding badly. Before she could do anything to help she felt herself being pulled up off the ground by her wrists painfully.

"I'm not done with you just yet kitty, we'll continue this after I finish my me-GAH!" The bobcat was thrown against a brick wall before he could finish.

Stacy fell to the ground, she looked up and was terrified by what she saw. The tiger was standing there with a hole in his stomach and he didn't even look like he was in pain, a giant tail was waving slowly through the air out of his back. But those weren't the reasons behind her terror. She could tell that the look on his face was one of eerie calmness that hid the full depth of his rage underneath.

A rage that promised brutal death.

Max stood to his full height, his muscle tail was waving around slowly as he collected himself. His stomach had already started to heal and he was seriously pissed at the bobcat now. He raised one of his paws slightly and cracked his fingers in the same manner Jack did.

"Let."

*Crack*

"Her"

*Crack*

"Go"

*Crack.*

Max growled the words out menacingly as he cracked his fingers. The bobcat looked unnerved by the action.

"W-Who the hell do ya think you are!? Asylum!?" The bobcat roared before charging Max.

Max easily dodged the bobcat's swipe before grabbing his arm and sending him back into the wall. Before the bobcat could recover Max grabbed the bobcat by his head, pulled him out of the wall and slammed his head right into the wall.

Debris and dust exploded through the air as the force of Max's slam and the bobcats head crushed the brick wall.

"No, but I was trained by him" Max growled to the bobcat who stared at him horrified before passing out.

Max took a deep breath to compose himself, he pulled out his shock cuffs and bound the bobcats wrists before pulling out his cellphone and dialed the special officers line.

"Hey guy's its Max, you got my dispatch? Yeah things are taken care off, the guys out cold. Yeah I'll stick around." Max looked over to Stacy who looked terrified and his look softened. "Bring a normal car and an ambulance with you to, we have a victim who may need a ride home or a trip to the hospital." He added in before ending the call.

Max turned his attention towards Stacy and she flinched as he moved. He slowly raised his arms and cautiously stepped towards her.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you." Max said calmly and soothingly. "I just called for more officers, they're going to take care of this guy." He said pointing his thumb towards the still unconscious bobcat.

Max moved closer and could tell she was terrified, and it was because of him no doubt. As he knelt down in front of her she looked on the verge of tears. "Look I'm not going to hurt you." He repeated as he pulled his badge out of his coat pocket and passed it to her. "I'm Special officer Max Ericson, are you ok?" Max asked calmly.

Stacy stared at the badge and up at Max. She was silent before finally speaking. "You're… you're one of them aren't you?" She asked quietly.

Stacy felt awful for saying that as she saw the tigers face. For the briefest of moments his face was one of absolute agony and self-loathing before going back to the calm face that was trying to comfort her.

"That's right, I am." Max answered simply before looking away. In that one moment Max hated that he was a G.E.O. more than anything else. His kind was the reason this poor girl was terrified and possibly hurt, that others like her were being victimized. It felt like wearing that special officer's badge was a sin and he had stained the most sacred of holy grounds.

Max was quickly broken from his thoughts as he felt a paw on his cheek. He looked up and saw Stacy crying. Before he knew it she had wrapped her arms around him and was sobbing violently. Max was dumbfounded but regardless wrapped his arms around the panthress trying to sooth her.

"It's ok, it's ok now. You're safe." Max whispered to her soothingly as she buried her face in his chest and continued to cry.

It only took the other officers about five minutes to arrive. They gave Stacy a moment to collect herself before they began asking her questions. Max stood in the parking lot and looked over to the wall where he had knocked the bobcat unconscious.

'Yikes.' Max thought to himself as he fully took in the amount of damage. There was a sizeable hole in the wall and it looked like the rest could crumble away within moments. He looked down at his paws, truly understanding just how strong he really was.

And it scared him.

"Hey, how you holding up big buy?" Max turned around and looked down as he saw a brown bunny wearing the armor reserved for special officers smiling up at him comfortingly.

"I'm alright Sherry, I'm just…" Max looked away as his voice trailed off.

Sherry put a comforting paw on his forearm, seeing as that was as far up as she could reach. "Want to talk about it?" She asked concerned.

Max let out a heavy sigh. "No, I'm good. How's she doing?" he asked hoping to bring the conversation away from him for the moment.

Sherry pointed over to an ambulance where a medic was moving a flashlight left and right while Stacy followed it with her eyes. She had a blanket around her shoulders and while she was still visibly shaken she looked fine otherwise.

"They're just giving her a quick check up to see if there's any other kind of injuries. From the looks of it she just has a few scraps so they won't need to take her to the hospital" Sherry explained.

She was ok, that made Max feel a little better about the whole situation but he still felt kind of rough. "Hey Sherry… Can I ask you something?" Max asked shyly.

Sherry gave him another comforting smile. "Anything, what's on your mind?"

Max struggled to find the words for his question but gave it a shot anyways. "You and Jack… I mean how do you do it? I mean he's a G.E.O. and your normal how do you make it work?" Max asked curiously. If this one question could be answered then maybe he could finally figure his life out in some way.

Sherry was surprised by Max's sudden personal question but as he looked over to the panthress again Sherry began to understand. He was like Jack in that they both just wanted normalcy in their lives and Max probably felt that having this answered might help him finally reach that normalcy.

"Well to be honest it wasn't easy." Sherry began. "I only knew the bare minimum about Jack when we first met, he had gone through a lot and I do mean a lot! So as a result he wasn't exactly big on sharing. But as we spent time together he began to understand that not everybody in the world was out to get him and that not everyone was going to hate him. He started to open up and trust others. While he knows there are still those who are prejudiced against G.E.O.s and there are some animals who openly express it, we also know that more animals are becoming more willing to open their minds up to include the victims."

Sherry paused to grab both of Max's paws comfortingly and smiled up at him. "There are those who understand and sympathize that you never wanted this and are just trying to make the best of it. So while there may be those who won't understand there are those who will and will come to accept you for who YOU are, not what you are. That's how Jack and I do it, because at the end of the day Jack isn't just a G.E.O. he's my husband and I love him more than life itself. So don't worry about it too much because you'll find so called 'normal' animals who will accept you for you."

Max looked down at the tiny bunny and was speechless. She had understood him and had laid bare everything he was worrying about while giving him an answer that worked. He was scared of not being accepted and was scared of how the world would treat him, but to hear that he wasn't the only one who had these worries and that there were those that could eventually accept him… it gave him hope.

Max smiled and shook his head. "Jack is really damn lucky to have you." He finally said.

Sherry scrunched her nose impishly as she smiled, it was pretty adorable. "Yep, and I remind him every day of that fact." She said teasingly.

Sherry told Max he didn't need to return to the station but he'd need to write a report when he got in tomorrow. She went back to her team as they continued to survey the damage and kept the bobcat detained in the carrier van.

Max looked over to Stacy and noticed that the medics had stopped examining her and had a special officer standing by in case she needed something. Max walked towards them and the special officer nodded to Max as he passed by.

"Hey… You ok now?" Max asked quietly as he stood in front of Stacy.

Stacy looked up at him blankly and nodded her head.

"Would… umm do you want some company?" Max asked shyly hoping he wasn't making her uncomfortable.

Stacy gave him a weak smile and nodded her head. Max sat beside her on the back of the ambulance. It took him back to his first mission but with a serious reversal, he'd been the injured one while Jack comforted him.

There was a long silence between the two until Stacy inhaled deeply and let out a slow, shuddering breath. "I wanted to… what I mean is… Thank you." Stacy barely managed to whisper as she clutched the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She wasn't shaking or crying but Max could tell she was still seriously disturbed.

Not many animals could walk away from something like this and just be fine afterwards. Max knew that all to well.

They sat in silence again until Max decided to speak. "I understand." Stacy looked at him confused.

"I understand how you feel. The feeling of being alone and scared. Scared that you might not live through it or being scared that nobody would come and save you, I understand it all too well." Max gave her a sympathetic smile.

"You aren't alone with how you feel and if you ever want to talk you can come find me, I'll listen for as long as you want. Or if you don't ever want to be reminded of this I'll understand to. But if you ever need someone to come save you just know that I'll be there." Max knew that last part was cheesy but he didn't care, just knowing that someone would be there for you was almost like you had already saved them in some small way.

Max was completely caught off guard when she smiled at him and leaned against his shoulder, he cautiously wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly

Stacy looked up at the tiger in wonder. He was much taller than her and was easily twice her size in muscle mass, she could feel the power in his muscles even as he was gently rubbing her shoulder. The way he had easily knocked out the bobcat was a testament to his strength, but the way he spoke and acted towards her made him seem far less intimidating than he actually was. He was shy, reserved, kind and completely sympathetic towards her and knew what to say to make her feel at ease.

She felt safe.

The special officers cleared the scene and a normal cruiser was there to see Stacy home. Max walked with her to the car but before she got in she wrapped her arms around him and just held him. She could hear his heartbeat picking up as she pressed her face against his chest. When she pulled away she smiled at him before getting into the cruiser.

Max watched as the cruiser drove away, he was tired and sore but he didn't care in the least. For once he felt like he had done something that had truly made a difference. Yeah he'd gone on several missions, had stopped several criminal G.E.O.s in his short time as an officer and he knew it made all the difference in the world, but to actually see the gratitude, to actually know who it was he had saved.

It felt like his job really had meaning to it.

Max pulled out his phone and earphones, after going through his music selection he settled on Hero by skillet, it just felt appropriate. He hummed along to the song as he began walking home, feeling somewhat fulfilled with himself for the first time in years.


	38. Chapter 38 Talk and coffee

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Hey guys! First things first I'm REALLY REALLY sorry that I haven't been able to update! Work has been so crazy over the past few days and I've been getting home at two in the morning every night since Monday. To make things even more hectic I've been writing until seven in the morning and passing out, only to wake up an hour before my shift. My schedules been messed up as I stated before but Again I'm really sorry!**

 **For this chapter I need to make an IMPORTANT NOTE. Any text that's written as "*…..*" it means the characters are speaking a different language. Just needed to point that out to avoid confusion, I'll also post reminders in future chapters so there won't be any confusion.**

 **Also I wanted to give a very special thank you to Bibbilyboo. Now I don't usually play favorites but honestly you've done nothing but heap praise upon praise at my story and writing, honestly it makes me incredibly happy reading the reviews you post telling me how much you enjoy the story, how awesome and well written you think the story is, everything is highly appreciated and I wanted to thank you so much! That said sorry for the late updates and fillers I know the suspense is agonizing!**

 **On a happier note, my next two schedules came up and I've got four days off in a row! Know what that means? Yep, I'm going to be binge writing every single second of those four days off! Which means a shit ton of new content and oh my god I think you guys are going to really like it! I've already got it all planned in my head how the Ogre operation will play out and what the third part of the series will look like afterwards!**

 **YES, I SAID THE THIRD PART OF THE SERIES, IT DOESN'T END AFTER THIS PART FOLKS! NOT BY A LONG SHOT!**

 **Now as I've always said, enjoy, review and all that good stuff.**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

Stacy stood in front of the ZPD building and debated if she was really going to do this or not. She felt like she should give the officer who saved her a proper thank you, not the half assed one she had barely managed to spit out last night. He may be a G.E.O. but he was also kind and sweet and she felt that was enough for her to look past the fact.

But what if he was busy? What if he wasn't even there today?

Her mind was plagued with 'what ifs' and 'maybes' before she stomped her foot on the ground and decided that she shouldn't be worrying about possibilities and actually find out what could happen.

She stepped into the building but for all her confidence she still felt really small. Some of the officers, both normal and special, were pretty large and intimidating and she felt more than a little nervous. But Stacy had made up her mind and would see this through until the end.

Stacy walked up to the receptionist desk and was greeted by a chubby cheetah that had the friendliest smile she'd ever seen.

"Umm hi, I was wondering if special officer… Ericson, I think it was. I was wondering if he was in today." Stacy stuttered nervously as she tried to ask her question.

The cheetah's ears perked. "Ericson… oh you mean Max! Yep he's in today, do you have some business with him?" The bubbly cheetah asked politely.

Stacy laughed nervously. "Well… he kind of saved my life last night and I wanted to thank him." She answered honestly.

Clawhauser brought his paws to his cheeks and looked like he was about to squeal. "He's definitely in! Here's a guest pass, he should be in the workout room just at the end of the left hallway." Clawhauser pointed to the hallway excitedly.

Stacy thanked him and made for the hallway. Clawhauser internally squealed at this new turn of events, he quickly radioed up Bogo and Jack to lay out the terms of their next bet.

Stacy stood in front of the door where the workout room was, for all that confidence and bravado she felt when she made her decision she was starting to feel really nervous. She kept thinking about how the tiger would react to her sudden appearance at his work. She took a few breaths to calm herself before entering the room.

Looking around she saw Max was on the other side of the room doing push ups while music played softly in the background. A male wolf and female lynx were standing by him and looked like they were enjoying a joke while Max looked highly annoyed. They hadn't noticed her but as Stacy listened in on their conversation she decided not to make herself known just yet.

"For the last time, no I didn't get her number. No she didn't take me home. And no nothing happened!" Max grunted out annoyed as he continued to do push ups. Stacy clued in they must be talking about her and the thought made her cheeks warm.

"Oh come on! No thank you kiss? No appreciation grope? Come on something must have happened you were in too good of a mood this morning when you walked in!" Amanda persisted relentlessly.

Max growled as he stopped doing push ups and sat on the ground. "I saved her, we talked and I made sure she got in the cruiser safely. That's it." Max stated annoyed.

"But you did want something to happen, maybe a bit of a reward?" Cory said deviously.

Max rolled his eyes. "I swear is sex the only possible reward you can think of?" He asked still annoyed by his teammate's persistence in the matter.

"We didn't say anything about sex, maybe you're the one thinking it." Amanda replied mischievously.

Stacy's cheeks grew hotter as they kept talking about it. She felt angry that these two were trying to convince the tiger that he should've expected a reward or something! And sex no less!

She wasn't some floosy that would throw herself to any man, regardless of how ridiculously good Max looked in those sweatpants… or that tanktop that looked just a bit too tight and made his muscles just bulge out…. Or the sweat that glistened off of his fur in a way that looked absolutely sexy. Stacy shook her head angrily as she realized what she was thinking and decided to stop it there.

"You two were suggesting it pretty hard, had to make the obvious assumption." Max stated as he stood up, grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat off his neck.

"But you wouldn't be opposed to getting something out of it, now would you." Amanda mockingly pointed her finger at him accusingly.

Max was trying really hard not to think about that. Or Stacy for that matter. The girl had been through something horrible but all he could think about was how gorgeous she looked back in the bar, how her outfit hugged her curves and the shine of her fur… it was a lot of temptation.

"Not the point." Max waved his paw dismissively. "Look I saved her because it was the right thing to do, nothing more nothing less. Besides she saw my armaments, she saw me getting beat to shit. Who in their right mind would think 'Wow he has a hole in his chest and a large tail coming out of his ass, he's perfect to bring home tonight!'" Max made dramatic movements with his paws to get the point across.

Cory blew a raspberry. "Small details! Know what I think this is about? I think you just haven't done the tango in so long and you're scared that three seconds in you'll 'bust'" Cory shook his paws in an inappropriate gesture as he said the last part.

Stacy was starting to wonder if this was how Max normally interacted with his coworkers… and was wondering how he managed to stay so calm, if it was her she'd have punched them both out by now.

Max gaped at him indignantly but before he could retort Amanda joined in. "You know I think Cory makes a good point, come on Max when was the last time you were even with a woman?" She asked seriously.

Max scratched the back of his head sheepishly and looked away. "… Five years." He muttered hoping they wouldn't hear him.

Stacy's mouth dropped as she heard that. Five years!? 'Who in their right mind could possibly resist that walking muscular sexy mass of temptation!?' Stacy thought to herself. Wait, had she actually just thought that? Looking the tiger up and down again Stacy agreed with herself that it was a pretty appropriate description.

Amanda and Cory backed away in shock. "FIVE YEARS!?" They shouted in unison. There was an awkward silence before the two started laughing.

Cory actually pulled out his phone and dialed someone while still laughing. "H-Hey Fin! Remember out bet? Pfffft I win! You bet less than two years I bet over three!" He laughed even harder as they actually heard Fin curse loudly from down the hallway. "That was three hundred bucks well earned." Cory said smugly.

Max stared at Cory in disbelief. "You guys actually bet on the last time I had sex!? Don't you have anything better to do, like say, oh I don't know, your jobs!" Max nearly shouted exasperated.

"Oh come on it's all in good fun maaaaaaaaaaan oh shit." Cory quickly rephrased his sentence as he turned and saw a panthress standing there.

Max looked over to what he had gone quiet over and went ice cold.

'Oh fuck me in the ass with a fucking chainsaw' Max mentally cursed as he saw Stacy standing there looking more than a little embarrassed.

She waved her paw shyly and he waved back dumbly.

"Ummm I'll be right back guys." Max said holding up a finger and excusing himself.

Max led Stacy out of the room and after he closed the door he slowly turned towards her and smiled nervously. "Sooo umm… How much of that..." He couldn't even finish his sentence, he just felt so embarrassed.

She looked away awkwardly and just nodded her head. "I heard… a fair amount of it." Stacy answered while avoiding eye contact.

"I really have no idea what to possibly say to make this any less awkward, so I'm just going to start with this. I'm so sorry you had to hear their bull and I feel like an ass." Max rapidly spouted out more apologies just wanting to curl up in a hole and die right there and then.

Stacy stared at him for a solid five seconds before she started laughing. Max's confusion and the pit in his stomach just continued to grow as she laughed.

"I-I'm sorry" Stacy managed to stutter out through her laughter. "I'm just really surprised is all." She explained. And she was surprised. She thought that maybe Max was acting reserved and shy like he had last night to make her feel more at ease but actually seeing that this was Max, a hulking beast with the shyness of a child, it was both hilarious and charming.

Max frowned as he was still highly confused about what was going on but he stopped thinking about it as Stacy smiled at him and he just melted on the spot.

One question did come to mind. "I'm curious, why were you listening in on us in the first place?" Max asked curiously, he wasn't angry at all just really confused.

Stacy smiled sheepishly and looked away. "Well I kind of came to properly say thank you for last night and when I heard you guys talking, I just kind of..." She moved her paws around slightly as she left it in the air and gave him another sheepish smile.

Max clued in that it was all just bad timing, he could seriously strangle the two animals in the workout room right now.

"So here I am… and I really mean it." She gently took his paws in her own "Thank you so much." Stacy said smiling sincerely at him.

Max's heart was going a million miles a second, his face was flushed and he could barely breathe. He didn't know what to do or how to react. Stacy giggled at Max's reaction. He was actually pretty cute when he was flustered. A thought came to mind as she thought back on their conversation.

"Also… I think your friends may be right, you deserve some kind of reward." Stacy said teasingly which Max responded to with wide eyes and a look of disbelief. "Not what they were thinking. How about coffee, or maybe dinner. My treat." Stacy said warmly.

Max just smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that." Was all he could think of saying, he was sure his brain would overload and cause him to say something stupid so he decided to stick with as few words as possible.

They made plans to meet for coffee after Max finished his shift and Stacy soon left afterwards, but not before she gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

*five hours later*

Max was still sore after he clocked out and went to grab his things. There had been a situation involving a G.E.O. holding a very young porcupine hostage. As the suspect was a G.E.O. and Max had enlisted himself as an on call special officer he was soon at the scene as backup for another squad. Things were tense and had only gotten worse as the perp made a move to harm the child. The officers managed to immobilize him briefly but he had tried to hurt the child again by using a bone tail. Max was quick though and had used his body to protect the young porcupine. He had received a wide gash across his back as a result but it was healing, if not slowly.

Max turned around so he could see his back in the mirror. He cringed as he saw the large gash, it reached from his right shoulder all the way down to the left side of his waist. It had stopped bleeding and had mostly closed up but it was still raw to the touch and very sore.

'I really wish healing was my specialty.' Max thought as he continued to inspect the wound.

Noticing the time Max quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. He was meeting Stacy in twenty minutes and didn't want to be late.

It took him nearly fifteen minutes to get to the café they were supposed to meet at. It was a nice café named the 'Oasis paradise'. It was a friendly little café with miniature palm trees and even a small fountain that gave the customer the feeling that they were in a small oasis. Max thought it was pretty clever. He had never been here before but maybe he'd come here again.

Max looked around hoping he wasn't early but smiled as he saw a panthress wearing a green dress with vine patterns along the hem. She looked stunning. When Stacy noticed Max she gave him an excited friendly smile and he joined her at her table.

"I'm glad you accepted my offer, it makes me feel better about the whole… thing from earlier." Stacy said sheepishly. Max just noticed that she had just a slight accent, it sounded extremely familiar.

"I'm glad I did, you look beautiful." Max said but quickly looked away embarrassed as he said that.

"W-well I mean you were beautiful before. Gorgeous really! I-its just the dress just really, it looks good!" Max rambled on really wondering why nobody was there to take the metaphorical shovel out of his paws so he could stop digging himself a hole.

Stacy blushed and giggled as Max rambled. He was charming in his own way. She knew a lot of animals that were cocky and arrogant but seeing one like Max who was so reserved, it was refreshing.

Before Max could ramble on more Stacy put her paw to his lips gently. "I know what you're trying to say and I think it's sweet. Thank you." Stacy said giving him the out she knew he needed.

Max smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head. He really hated how awkward he could be, it was embarrassing in so many different ways.

They sat there and talked a bit more and were having a good time, Max would get flustered sometimes while Stacy helped by giving him some outs, although she did enjoy teasing him a few times. When the server brought them their third round of drinks he accidently stumbled and some of the coffee got on Stacy's arm.

"*Ow! God damnit!*" Stacy cursed in a different language. When she looked up she saw Max's stunned look and looked away nervously. Acting like she had done something wrong.

The server apologized but Stacy politely sent him off saying she was fine. She looked back at Max and realized he still had the same surprised look on his face.

Max was in complete shock. Stacy had just cursed in Spanish. He didn't even know if it was called that here but it was still the same as he remembered. Suddenly her slight accent fit.

"I-I'm really sorry about that!" Stacy said flustered. "Sometimes I get excited and it… it just slips out." She explained still looking nervous.

Max gently grabbed her paw and took a look at her arm.

"*Does it hurt? Do you want me to get a cold towel for you or something?*" Max asked her in Spanish.

Stacy looked at him with wide eyes and her jaw dropped.

"*You speak Spanish?*" Stacy asked quickly.

Max was relieved that it was still called Spanish here.

"*Fluently.*" Max replied.

Stacy smiled excitedly. "*Where did you learn? It's really good!*" She asked in amazement.

Max gave a small laugh, he figured that dropping English from this point on would be a good idea.

"*I learned from my mother, my grandmother couldn't speak English well and I learned so that when she came over she wouldn't need to worry or struggle with her words. She was always embarrassed that she couldn't speak English well.*" Max explained.

Stacy was seriously impressed. His Spanish was flawless, he even had the accent when he spoke. But more than that she loved his reason behind it, he learned another language just so he could talk with his grandmother. He really was sweet.

"*I'm curious and if this is really personal then I won't ask again, but I couldn't help but notice that you looked a bit nervous when you spoke, or maybe it was my imagination.*" Max said hoping he wasn't being to personal.

Stacy looked away nervously, almost ashamed. "*No it's ok… When I was younger I got bullied for my accent and when I got older other animals would think that I was talking behind their backs… it got so bad at one point that I just… stopped. I slip up occasionally and my accent still comes out even though I've tried to hide it.*" She explained, still avoiding eye contact with Max.

Max responded by gently taking her paw in his and caressing her knuckles with his thumb. "*I think you sound beautiful when you speak it, I could listen to you talk all day.*" he said soothingly.

Stacy looked up at him and smiled warmly, she was fighting the urge to cry but it was difficult. Max was just so sympathetic and caring. He knew just what to say when someone needed to hear it.

"*If you keep talking like that I might just fall in love with you.*" Stacy whispered before covering her mouth with her free paw.

She hadn't meant to say that out loud and really hoped Max hadn't heard that. Unfortunately the look of shock on his face told Stacy that Max had in fact heard her.

Max was stunned, he really hadn't expected her to say that. But hearing her say that actually made him happy. He was so happy he just wanted to grin and dance around like an idiot. Max controlled himself and contended with raising Stacy's paw before placing a tender kiss on her knuckles.

Max smiled softly at Stacy. "*If you did, I'd enjoy it for every single second of every single day.*" he said warmly.

Stacy blushed as he said that. God damnit it he was charming! She was seriously re-considering if she should change his reward to something more intimate. Her past experiences with men told her she should really pace herself with him as she had only met him last night, but as she looked the tiger up and down and thought of the way he acted so sweet with her… he was seriously tempting.

Max noticed that Stacy had a hungry look in her eyes and was looking him over. His face was growing warm as she continued to do so. Woman never looked at him like this, he just wasn't used to it.

"S-So! Would you want to go do something?" Max asked nervously hoping to distract them both. He cringed as he realized he said that in English.

Stacy stopped eyeing Max and realized she must have been looking him over for far longer than she had originally intended. As the blush crept into her cheeks she nodded sheepishly. Max paid for the drinks while Stacy playfully bantered that she should've been the one to pay for them.


	39. Chapter 39 concern and passion

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

As the two animals left and started walking down the street Stacy quickly took Max's paw in hers hoping he wouldn't mind. He heart felt like it was about to stop entirely with how happy she was when he intertwined their fingers and gave a light squeeze.

They spent the next hour just walking around and doing some window shopping. When Stacy saw a few dresses she wanted to try, she asked Max if he would mind being her temporary fashion consultant.

Max was sitting outside the dressing room wondering how the next dress would look on Stacy, he knew it would look great as all the others had. As Stacy stepped out of the dressing room Max's jaw dropped.

Stacy was wearing a strapless light blue dress that stopped just above her knees, it had a thin chain belt that wrapped around her waist. The dress was a little loose but it still showed off her curves nicely

She looked gorgeous.

Max finally shook his head bringing him back to reality.

"I really think you should buy that dress" Max stated seriously.

Stacy smiled but when she saw the price tag her heart sank. 'Of course the one he really likes and it's the most expensive one!' She cursed to herself.

"Well… Maybe next payday." Stacy said trying to hide her disappointment. She changed back into her own clothes before she reluctantly hung the dress up on a nearby rack. To her surprise Max grabbed the dress along with the other three she had tried on and smiled at her.

"How about now instead?" Max replied playfully.

Stacy protested the whole way to the register saying Max really didn't need to do this and that it was sweet but she didn't want to spend his money. Max dismissed her every time and when the total came up Stacy nearly fainted. The four dresses were nearly six hundred dollars! There was no way he would pay for them! To her complete surprise Max pulled out his debit card and simply paid for them without even flinching.

"Max! You really didn't need to buy them, I could've done it myself when I had the money!" Stacy said feeling both happy and guilty that Max had spent his money on her.

Max just laughed as Stacy said the same thing for the third time. "And as I've said before, it's fine. Besides you looked like you really wanted them and it's a better use for my money than anything I can think of." He stated simply.

Stacy smiled at his generosity, but still it was a lot of money. "I'll pay you back next payday then." She replied.

Max shook his head in response. "Nope, not a chance."

"Oh come on Max! There has to be something I can do!" Stacy nearly pleaded with him as she wrapped both her arms around his left arm. The guilt was actually building up now.

Max gulped as Stacy wrapped her arms around his. He could feel her chest brushing against his arm and it was making him think things he really shouldn't.

"I-it's fine! Really! Umm I-I actually have more money then I know what to do with anyways." Max stuttered out trying hard not to think of the gorgeous panthress clinging to him.

Stacy noticed he was getting flustered and realized it was because of her. He wasn't like the other guys she had previously dated, if she did something like this they acted like it was to be expected of her, but Max looked embarrassed, like he wasn't used to this kind of treatment at all. But he was really cute when he was flustered so Stacy pressed herself against his arm even more. He looked even more flustered then before.

"But I don't want your money, I wanted to spend some time with you." Stacy teased.

Max gulped and tried hard not to focus on Stacy's body against his arm. It was a very difficult endeavor to say the least.

"W-well how about we stop at my place a-and just relax." Max said nervously, he quickly realized what he had said. "O-or! We could just keep hanging out! I mean you don't have-"

"I'd love to come over." Stacy cooed into his ear stopping Max before he embarrassed himself further.

It took twenty minutes but soon they were inside Max's apartment. Stacy took quick notice. It was a nice two bedroom apartment but she realized that pretty much everything was new. New furniture, kitchen appliances, T.V., entertainment system.

Everything.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about the money were you?" Stacy joked as she looked around his apartment. She noticed Max didn't have any pictures around. No family photos, no portraits, nothing.

"Well before I became an officer I got government pay and then becoming a special officer includes a decent salary." Max explained idly.

Money wasn't a problem for Max and he decided that when he came to this world that it should be a fresh start, which meant new everything. After years of hand me downs and second hand items it felt nice to actually be able to spend his money on brand new things. Once he had calmed down after several splurges he just stopped spending money on anything but the essentials and had saved up quite a decent amount.

Stacy looked at Max curiously before looking around more. "Government pay? What for?" She asked idly as she looked at some trinkets he had around his apartment. She noticed that he was shifting uncomfortably at the question.

"I'm sorry for prying, I won't ask if it bothers you." Stacy said apologetically.

"No it doesn't bother me it's just… complicated." Max replied. He was debating if he should really tell her, but he thought he'd come this far, plus Stacy knew what he was and still wanted to see him.

Max sat down on his couch and thought of how to explain this properly. "I… I was one of the animals who was rescued from the testing lab two years back." He finally said.

Stacy covered her mouth and looked at Max in surprise. The testing lab incident had been on the news for weeks. Over three hundred animals had been changed into G.E.O.s against their wills and from what the media had covered it hadn't been pleasant. To think that he had gone through something so awful and terrifying broke her heart

"Oh Max, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Stacy said comfortingly as she sat beside him and took his paw into hers.

Max gave her a nervous smile. "It's fine, you didn't know." He gave a weary sigh as he decided to explain further. "It's a bit more complicated than that. Did you know about the… special subjects they had?" Max asked curiously.

Stacy frowned in confusion until she remembered. "Yeah, there was something like fifty subjects who came from a different world, the same world where G.E.O.s originated from. They were something else entirely but became animals when they ended up here, right?" Stacy asked confused as to why Max was bringing this up.

Max nodded as she said that. "Yeah… my world." He whispered.

Stacy stared at Max in stunned silence. He was once of the fifty from the other world!? It dawned on her just how much Max had been through.

'He ended up here alone and scared, turned into something he never wanted to be and can never go home.' Stacy thought to herself as the sadness and grief threatened to overwhelm her. But it was more than that. After everything he had been through he was still sweet, still kind and had a heart of pure gold.

Max really couldn't stand the silence. He had just revealed one of his biggest secrets to a normal animal. He was honestly expecting Stacy to bolt for the door any second now but she just sat there staring at him. What he wasn't expecting was when tears started to fall from her eyes and she brought his paws to her chest.

"Oh god Max… I'm so sorry." Stacy choked out as she blinked away the tears.

Max raised his paw to her face and wiped her tears. "Hey, no need to cry. I've accepted it, I'm doing fine." Max said comfortingly and reassuringly.

Stacy couldn't help but cry. Even after everything he'd been through he was acting like it was nothing and was even trying to comfort her! It spoke volumes of the kind of man he was. She let go of his paws and gently caressed his face. He had only been here for two years, he'd only been a tiger for those two years of his life. She wondered how he felt every time he looked in a mirror and saw his reflection. Was he scared? Repulsed? How did he feel about having fur and claws?

Max looked away and gave an embarrassed smile, it broke Stacy out of her thoughts.

"Seriously if you keep this up I'm going to kiss you." Max stated shyly.

Stacy stopped thinking, she hadn't expected Max to say something like that. Maybe after revealing something so big he was reaching the point of not caring anymore. Before she even realized it herself Stacy brought herself closer to Max and gently kissed him.

Max was stunned for all of two seconds before he closed his eyes and kissed Stacy. It had been a long time since he'd kissed a woman and it felt like every hormone in his body was on fire but he didn't want to rush things so he kept it to a simple kiss.

When they broke the kiss Stacy looked away. "That… That wasn't weird for you, right?" Stacy asked as nervously.

Max responded by kissing her again. This time the kiss was far more passionate. Stacy moaned in her throat, forgetting all of her worries and concerns. She pressed her body against Max and wrapped her arms around him gripping his back tightly. She was surprised when Max suddenly broke the kiss, he was bent over and looked like he was in pain

"Max! Are you ok? What happened?" Stacy asked concerned as she placed her paws on his forearm and shoulder to help support him. Max just grinned at her through the pain.

"Small… incident at work." Max replied trying to get his breathing back to normal.

Stacy's concern grew as she saw that his forearm had blood where she had grabbed him. She looked down at her paws and realized they were bloody.

"Max your hurt!" Stacy nearly shouted as she went to grab her phone to call an ambulance. Max quickly grabbed her paw and shook his head.

"I'll be fine… it's just taking a while to heal." Max explained through painful breaths. 'Crap, I didn't get a chance to eat afterwards.' Max thought to himself. No wonder his injury was taking its sweet time, he didn't have any energy.

Stacy wasn't buying it. "Shirt off. Now." She demanded.

Max was about to argue but seeing the concern behind the fierceness in her eyes made him relent. He quickly took his shirt off and turned his back towards her.

Stacy gasped as she saw the gash in Max's back. It went across his back vertically and looked deep, she noticed that it was only bleeding where her paws had gripped his shirt. She must have accidently reopened it.

"Max, this is not small in any way. Why didn't you say anything about this? Why didn't you go to the hospital?" Stacy asked confused.

Max gave a small laugh. "I didn't want to be late." He said through his pain.

Stacy wanted to cry again as he said that. Max had ignored his own pain just to spend time with her even when he didn't have to.

"How did it happen?" Stacy asked quietly.

"I'm registered as an on call special officer... G.E.O. suspect took a kid hostage… I got called in as back up… when he tried to attack I used my body to shield the kid." Max explained through painful grunts.

Stacy didn't know what to feel. She wanted to pounce Max and tell him how good of a man he was, she also wanted to throttle him for being so reckless. But in the end he had used himself to protect a child knowing that he would come out of it ok and that kept her from being angry at him.

Except right now he was definitely not ok.

"Max is there anything I can do to help you? Do you have a first aid kit or bandages or… Anything!?" Stacy asked desperately hoping she could do anything to help him.

Max's breathing had mostly gone back to normal as he spoke again. "I just need food, I need energy to heal properly. There should be some snacks in the fridge." He stated idly as he tried to focus on anything but his back.

Stacy instantly ran into the kitchen. She opened his fridge and quickly took inventory. There were some snack bars, left over Chinese food, a jar of peanut butter, a small package of raw chicken, various veggies. Everything was in small quantities though and Stacy doubted anything would give Max nearly enough energy to heal. She took everything out of the fridge, organized it and began to think of what to do next.

Stacy brought Max his snack bars and the jar of peanut butter. "Eat these for now. I'll get you more in a second." She said quickly before throwing the Chinese food in the microwave. She brought the chicken and veggies out of the fridge and looked through his cupboards until she found where the pans were kept. She brought a pan out and started to heat up some oil that was in a small bottle on the counter.

While it was heating up she quickly brought the Chinese food over to Max. Stacy ran back to the kitchen to quickly dice the veggies and slice the chicken while she waited. Once the oil was hot enough Stacy cooked the chicken and then the veggies. She found a few spices and added them to the mix.

Once it was done she had a decently sized bowl of quick stir fry and brought it over to Max who had since finished off the snack bars, peanut butter and leftovers.

Stacy stared in wonder as the wound on Max's back began to slowly heal, the bleeding had already stopped and it was closing itself, becoming fainter with each passing second. When Max had finished eating the wound was nothing more than a faint scar.

Stacy idly brought her paw to Max's back and gently traced her fingers across where the wound had been. She knew from last night that he could heal from terrible injuries, but to witness it up close made it even more… incredible.

Max closed his eyes and shivered as Stacy ran her fingers across his back. Over the past few years he had rarely been shown concern for his well-being. Of course his squad and leader showed genuine concern from time to time but to actually be cared about by someone other than his fellow squad members… it was the greatest feeling in the world.

"I think you just paid me back for the dresses." Max stated jokingly.

Stacy didn't say anything. She gently rested her head on Max's back and wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes and inhaling his scent. The scent of blood was still present but Stacy was more focused on his scent. He smelled like soap and spice, a strange but pleasant mix.

"No… I just paid you back for accidently hurting you." Stacy said before she stood up and sat herself on Max's lap to his complete surprise. "Now, I'm paying you back for the dresses." She softly whispered into his ear before she lightly nipped it.

A wave of pleasant shock passed through Max's body as Stacy nipped him. He had never been nipped or bitten before in his life, it was a foreign sensation but strangely enough he liked it. Stacy continued by given him small nips and kisses. She trailed down his neck and chest slowly, taking pride when Max would let out soft grunts or sharp intakes of breath from the pleasure. She nearly whimpered as Max lightly pushed her back. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were hooded.

"Stacy… Are you really sure about this? I mean someone like me… Are you absolutely sure?" Max asked seriously while looking incredibly nervous.

She responded by kissing him fiercely. Max groaned in his throat and had grabbed her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

When Stacy pulled away she was breathing heavily and was shivering from how intense it was. In all honesty Stacy wouldn't normally do this. She had dated some real jerks in her time and had learned from those mistakes but she felt Max was the exception. He wasn't proud or arrogant, even as she took the initiative he still stopped her, out of concern for her! That was more than enough for Stacy.

"Positive." Stacy whispered hungrily as she began to nip him again.

Max shivered as she started to nip and bite him again. His head was spinning, the whole situation was absolutely crazy and intense. When they had started he had serious concerns and doubts but as she continued to assault him with affectionate nips and kisses he grew less and less worried.

'Oh fuck it!' Max mentally shouted.

Stacy was taken by surprise as Max pushed her off again but before she could even react he had shifted them so that she was under him on his couch before he kissed her fiercely. Their tongues danced across each other before he pulled away and begun his own assault of kisses on her neck. He pulled the straps of her dress down and trailed his kisses down her neck and now exposed chest.

Stacy moaned loudly at Max's unexpected fierceness. He had been so shy and nervous but to see him acting so dominant, so fierce, it was incredibly sexy. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting to do anything that would make him stop for even a second. When he nipped one of her breasts she tensed against him and gripped him tighter.

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop." Stacy repeatedly whispered as she closed her eyes, fully enjoying the sensation of Max's lips and teeth exploring her body. Max stopped and pulled away to look in her eyes. Stacy took in just how giant he was compared to her. His paws gripped the couch so hard the fabric threatened to tear, one was behind her head gripping the arm rest while the other grabbed the couch for more support. Stacy almost felt cornered with how he basically covered her and loomed over her but she didn't feel intimidated in the least.

"Stacy… I really want you." Max growled hungrily through heavy breathing.

Stacy shivered with excitement as he said that. As she stared into his eyes she could see that even with how passionate and fierce he had become there was still concern and reservation.

He was asking for her permission before he continued.

Stacy smiled at him and ran one of her paws across his chest, lightly grazing him with her claws as she did. "Then take me." She whispered seductively.


	40. Chapter 40 parents

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Hey guys! Just a quick heads up that after this chapter we'll finally be moving on to the Ogre operation! Now with how work has been I may not get to it right away, I've got at least one chapter written out already but altogether it's going to be a lot of content. That being said I'll be working on it every day when I get a chance and hopefully when my four days off start on Monday I can solely focus on it and write it all out.**

 **I know the suspense is killing me to! But trust me guys it's going to be awesome! It's all in my head right now but I'm still getting chills just going over the different scenes and thinking about how to let everything play out properly.**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

*the base, Adrian's room*

Adrian was lying in bed and clutching the sheets covering him for dear life. The changes had been coming in random waves. One second he'd be fine the next he'd either be in pain or something would instantly change with him. This time it felt like his whole body was simultaneously on fire and absolutely freezing, he had no possible way to explain how that was possible but apparently it was.

Things had continued like this for the last several days. From what Dwayne had managed to gather from several of his informants other G.E.O.s that had escaped with them had been going through similar changes as well, but only after they had reached the midway point. Apparently Adrian would need to continue eating more regularly and would have to deal with the changes for at least a week.

It was getting difficult for Adrian, the whole thing was driving him mental! The others would get him his required meals but he was growing suspicious as they continued to give him vague replies when he asked how they got it.

He knew they were getting it from other G.E.O.s he wasn't stupid and they knew Adrian knew but were they killing their victims or simply taking bits from several of them. It was frustrating Adrian to no end but he couldn't get any answers when he was like this, he'd have to confront them when he felt better.

A knock on the door made Adrian raise his head weakly. "What?" He groaned out in reply.

"Adrian? You alive in there?" Jack called from the other side of the door.

This actually surprised Adrian, why was Jack here?

"Barely." Adrian replied laying his head back down on the pillow.

The door opens and Jack peaks his head in. The room smelled awful, like dirty laundry and body odor. Adrian was in the bed under the blankets, he looked like complete crap

"Whoa, you look awful." Jack stated, immediately concerned. He quickly entered Adrian's room and put his paw to the fox's forehead.

"Shit your burning up! What the hell's going on?" Jack asked, completely worried. Adrian might just be imagining it but Jack also sounded a little scared.

"It's nothing, just a cold." Adrian grumbled out.

"Bullshit, we can't get sick." Jack replied. "Adrian what's going on?" Jack asked, now even more concerned.

Adrian takes a deep breath and exhales slowly before he speaks. "It's the changes. Apparently I'm going to feel like shit for the next few days." Adrian mutters out. He really did not want Jack of all animals to know about this.

Along with the mental anguish of being confined to his room Adrian had also been dealing with the ludicrous theory he had about Jack and him. And with nothing to distract him it had been constantly persisting, just like a bad hangover.

Before Adrian knew it Jack had thrown the blankets off of him. "The hell are you doing?" Adrian demanded in disbelief.

"Giving you some air. I'll be right back, don't put the blankets back on just yet." Jack stated as he left the room.

Adrian felt so weak he couldn't even make for the blankets to try and cover himself. Jack returned a few minutes later with a plastic one liter bottle, a plastic bowl and a few hand towels.

"Here, start drinking." Jack said as he handed the bottle to Adrian.

Adrian uncapped the lid and flinched as he smelled the inside. "I'm seriously getting sick of people handing me horrible smelling drinks." Adrian complained but drank the contents regardless. It smelled bad and tasted worse but it was nothing compared to Shao Longs mixtures.

Jack laughed at Adrian's reaction. "I had the same reaction when I drank it for the first time. Special blend of tea, I always keep a bottle on me in the event someone feels like crap at work and needs a quick remedy." He explained.

Adrian frowned at the drink. "Do I want to know what's in it?" He should have learned not to question the contents of certain drinks, especially concerning Shao Long and his remedies… but Adrian was a stubborn bastard who would persist even if it killed him.

Jack just shrugged as he placed a towel in the bowl of water. "Bit of Ginseng, cinnamon, silver musk and murkroot." Jack replied idly as he rung out the cloth.

"What's silver musk and murkroot?" Adrian asked wearily. He was starting to feel tired again.

"Equivalent herbs used to replace the original ingredients." Jack answered as he sat beside Adrian and started to dab the fox's head.

Adrian wanted to cry in relief. The wet cloth felt amazing and it was the closest to comfort he'd felt in days. Jack kept dabbing Adrian's forehead, face, neck, and chest only stopping to wet the cloth. Jack placed two under Adrian's armpits to help bring his temperature down.

"So why are you here?" Adrian asked wondering why Jack was here in the first place.

Jack smiled. "Your friend Dwayne contacted me, said something was going on with you and figured I could help. Can't find any of them around so I assume they went out." Jack explained as he continued to dab the damp cloth over Adrian's body.

Adrian chuckled as Jack continued to treat him like a kid with a cold. "Experienced with this I take it?" Adrian asked casually. Adrian didn't miss the look of horrid sadness that crossed Jack's face.

"Yeah… My oldest was pretty sickly and would get colds all the time when he was younger." Jack responded flatly.

Adrian was brought back to the theory he had been dwelling on for days now and figured if there was any time to confirm it then there would never be a more perfect time.

"Jack." Adrian said seriously getting the older cat's attention Adrian actually managed to sit up much to his own surprise.

"I've been piecing some things together. The way you act towards me, the way you treat me… You don't treat a stranger like that. It's how you treat family." Adrian looked Jack dead in the eyes and could have sworn the cat looked on the verge of tears.

"Maybe I'm wrong but I've gotta know and I'm only going to ask this once, but are you… my dad?" Adrian barely managed to whisper it out.

There was a silence between them. Jack didn't know what would happen if he told the truth. Would Adrian be angry? Would he be happy? Would his memories come back or stay dormant? There were so many ways this could go right and so many ways it could go horribly wrong. But Adrian was asking him for the truth, he had no right to deny his son that.

Jack took a deep breath before he looked Adrian in the eyes again. "That's right, I'm your dad." Jack finally said.

Adrian's heart stopped. He had thought that maybe it was just some false trick in his mind. Maybe he'd just been over reacting and was putting pointless things together to make up a false truth, but no.

He'd been right the whole time.

"Why haven't you said anything?" Adrian demanded, more confused than angry.

Jack looked away ashamed. "When Nick and Judy told us about what you said I figured… maybe you just needed some time. You were so dead set on not remembering us and I… I was scared." Jack admitted sadly.

Adrian frowned at Jack even more confused. "Why were you scared?" He asked cautiously.

Jack took a moment to consider how much he should tell Adrian, but he figured he'd come this far…

"I was scared… that you would hate me." Jack finally said.

Adrian was getting more confused but Jack spoke again. "I found you when you were a young kid. You didn't have any parents so I took you in, officially adopted you. By that time I'd long since been a G.E.O. but I never told you. I was scared that if you knew the truth that you'd be scared of me… that you wouldn't want me to be your dad anymore. And when we were at Lucifer and you learned more about that side of me it made me even more scared. If you got all of your memories back what would you even think of me, would I still be your dad or would you hate me?"

Adrian froze as he looked into Jack's eyes as he bared his soul. The absolute agony and conflict in his eyes was so horrible that Adrian felt his heart constrict.

They sat in silence again as Jack looked away from Adrian ashamed. Adrian was trying to make sense of all of this. He was angry, he was happy, he was so many goddamn things at once it hurt his brain trying to sort it all out!

"Can I ask for one more thing?" Adrian asked, his voice was weak but he really needed this. It would help him determine exactly how he felt about Jack and if he would be angry or relieved.

Jack nodded. "Anything." He replied.

Adrian looked away nervously. "Can… Can I hug you?" His lips tingled viciously as the most embarrassing sentence he'd ever said escaped from his mouth. When he looked back up Jack was just staring at him with his mouth slightly open. He looked completely shocked. Jack closed his mouth and nodded his head.

Jack gently wrapped his arms around him and Adrian did the same. To Adrian's surprise it didn't feel awkward, it felt like he'd done this hundreds of times before. It felt like he was a child and his father was comforting him, it felt… normal.

Adrian's head suddenly felt like it was splitting open. He gripped it as the agonizing pain ripped through his body. He fell off his bed and on to the floor, curling himself into a ball as he continued to grip his head.

He saw Jacks mouth moving but he couldn't hear anything. It was exactly like when he had kissed Casey.

'Shit, not this again!' Adrian mentally shouted as memories surged through his mind.

He was at a dining room table with a slightly younger Jack. Adrian figured he must've been maybe eight years old at the time and Jack in his very early twenties. The house looked kind of old. Almost like it had been rebuilt from the inside out while still keeping some of its past charm. Adrian was eating a slice of pie while he laughed with Jack.

Another memory, he was in an office and was scared, he didn't want to be there but Jack was there assuring him he'd be right outside if Adrian needed him. A friendly looking older bunny took him by the paw and led him into her office.

Now he was with what looked like a younger looking Casey playing on a jungle gym while Jack smiled at them from a bench, Adrian lost his grip on the monkey bars and grazed his arm badly. Jack was instantly there trying to sooth him and make everything ok.

Adrian gasped and started panting as the memories and pain finally stopped.

"Adrian! Hey! Can you hear me!?" Adrian looked up to see Jack, his face was a mixture of fear and worry. He realized Jack was cradling the upper half of his body, trying to keep his head up. "Adrian, please talk to me, are you ok?" Jack pleaded with his son.

"D-dad?" Adrian said weakly before he passed out.

*the base, one hour later*

"Jack! What happened!?" Sherry demanded as she ran to her husband and grabbed his shirt. She had been worried and scared the whole drive over. Sherry had rushed over to the warehouse as soon as she heard Adrian had collapsed. They couldn't take him to a hospital, the doctors wouldn't even know where to begin so Jack called a doctor he knew that had been studying G.E.O.s concerning the mutations growth. The lab assistant at work had recommended him.

It had been almost an hour since the doctor made Jack wait in the bar area.

Jack looked shaken, like he'd just seen the end of the world. "He.. He wasn't feeling good. Something about the change. Then he said he figured something out. He realized I was his dad!"

Jack grabbed Sherry by her arms as he said that.

He looked terrified.

"I-I explained things to him a-a-and suddenly h-he was on the ground. GOD DAMNIT WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING!?" Jack shouted as he collapsed to his knees and began crying, his paws were still on Sherry's arms and he gripped the fabric of her shirt so tightly she thought it would start tearing.

Jack had only wanted his son back. He hadn't thought about what would actually happen if Adrian started getting his memories back. He didn't know if this was because of the change or if it was how he'd react every time a memory resurfaced, it could've been both for all he knew.

Sherry stared down at her husband and began crying herself. In all the time she had known Jack he had never looked so shaken, not even when he had been captured and tortured. He looked so vulnerable and scared like the devil himself was trying to tear his soul right out of his body.

Sherry didn't know what to say, there were no possible words she could even begin to say. She simply threw her arms around her husband and pulled him into a fierce hug. They knelt there on the ground crying and shaking in each other's arms as they feared the worst.

They didn't know where any of Adrian's friends were, they were probably off getting their 'meals' and some for Adrian as well. They didn't know when anyone else would be back so it was only the two of them.

Jack shook as he held Sherry tightly. He was so scared, more scared than he'd ever been in his whole life. The thought of losing his son was tearing him apart. If he lost Adrian because of his own stupidity he'd never be able to live with himself.

Finally the doctor came down the stairs, the two animals stood up and froze in horrified anticipation.

The doctor, an otter smiled at them. "He'll be fine, he just needs to rest now." The otter said reassuringly.

Jack collapsed to his knees again and cried quietly, the relief was so overwhelming it drained him of all his strength. The otter came up and patted his shoulder.

Once Jack had collected himself they sat on the couches while the doctor brought out some papers.

"From what I can tell his mutation has reached heights that no one has ever seen before. He may very well be the first one who reaches the final stage!" The otter said excitedly. When he realized the two animals across from him didn't share his enthusiasm he coughed and changed the subject.

"You said that when he collapsed he was gripping his head and was obviously in pain, correct?" The otter asked Jack.

Jacked nodded. "Yeah, he doesn't remember anything about us, amnesia due to severe abuse, I think. When I explained some things to him he started gripping his head and collapsed."

The otter nodded as Jack explained. "What kind of abuse if I may ask?" The doctor inquired.

"He was kidnapped a few months ago, from what I can guess and from what I know about the guy who kidnapped him he's been through some really horrible things." Jack explained trying to hide his anger as he spoke.

The otter nodded before leaning forward. "I may have a theory as to why this happened. His amnesia is due to the severe abuse he suffered by his captor. As a result I think anytime he recalls a memory he may be unconsciously reliving all that abuse. That is to say every time he remembers something he also remembers the pain all at once." The otter explained.

Sherry covered her mouth with her paw and fought back tears. If that was true then Adrian had truly experienced hell. And he would go through it again every time he got a memory back. It was too cruel.

The otter quickly coughed. "As I said it's merely a theory, since I don't know all the facts I can't make a truly accurate judgment." He explained.

Jack nodded as he took in the doctors words. "Great, we're left with theories and no answers. And the only person who has all the facts can't even remember them." Jack said in frustration.

Sherry put a comforting paw on Jack's arm. He was right, they had nothing to really go on and Adrian still couldn't remember anything. It was absolutely frustrating.

"Geez… y-you all look…depressed. W-who freaking died?" The group turned to see Adrian leaning his body against a wall like he was just barely able to stand but regardless of that he gave them a sly grin. He looked awful. Adrian's fur was messed up, he was breathing heavily and looked like he could fall over any second.

"What are you doing up!? You need rest!" The otter nearly shouted before he ran over to Adrian. He pushed the otter's paws away as he tried to help Adrian.

"I've… I've been cooped up in that… Damn room for… days… I need air." Adrian panted out as he leaned his back against the wall and looked on the verge of collapsing.

"Adrian, listen to the doctor, you need to rest." Jack said concerned as he got up and went over to help Adrian. The fox looked away from Jack ashamed.

"Just get me…on the… couch." Adrian said through his heavy breathing.

Jack was seriously contemplating if he should just carry Adrian upstairs and bolt the room shut until he was better but knew that his son was to stubborn to listen to any sort of reason. Jack let out a defeated sigh as he put Adrian's arm around his shoulders and helped carry him to the couches.

Once Adrian was gently placed onto the couch he closed his eyes, it looked like he was just focusing on his breathing, trying to keep it steady.

"This really sucks." Adrian groaned out as he tried to sit himself up. Jack placed a paw on his shoulder and lightly pushed him back down.

"Don't even think about it, you're in no condition to be moving." Jack stated seriously as soon as he saw Adrian about to complain.

Adrian just grunted in response and adjusted himself into a comfortable position.

"Doctor is there anything we can do for him?" Sherry asked concerned. She hated seeing Adrian like this. When Jack and Adrian moved in he had rarely ever gotten sick but the few times he had it nearly scared her to death. It was always bad when Adrian got sick and they had taken him to the hospital more than once.

The doctor observed Adrian who just flashed a smug grin. "Honestly, he needs rest. A few days at least, lots of fluids in him and I'd suggest a… 'meal'… so to speak." The otter said as he looked Adrian over again.

Adrian looked away disgusted by the doctors last words. He didn't want any more. He was seriously getting sick of eating. He really should have thought things over properly when he had escaped, really thought about the consequences. But at the time Adrian had been fueled by anger and pain so of course he hadn't cared.

The doctor excused himself. Adrian was now left alone with Jack and Sherry.

"You should really be in bed." Jack stated irritated as he crossed his arms.

Adrian cringed at the thought. "I've been in that… room for the last three days." Adrian said defiantly, his breathing sounding much better.

"Jack's right, you heard the doctor, you need rest." Sherry said concerned.

Adrian blew a raspberry. "What are you, my mother?" he said sarcastically until his eyes went wide. He remembered Jack was married to her so technically…

"Wait, are you actually my mom?" Adrian said as he turned to Sherry curiously.

Sherry was on the verge of tears and was about to answer until Adrian put up a paw. "Don't answer that, I don't need another case of brain damage. Let's just assume yes." Adrian said wearily.

Sherry smiled while fighting off her tears and just nodded her head. Adrian gave her a weak smile in reply.

There was silence between them until Adrian let out a long breath. "This is so weird… Here I am sitting with my parents and I can barely remember two bits about them… I'll admit it's more than a little frustrating." Adrian growled out in annoyance.

Jack gave a small laugh. Adrian was definitely right about that.

"Well I'm a glutton for punishment and I really doubt the brain damage could get much worse so I just want to ask something." Adrian said half-jokingly.

Jack frowned. "Depends on the question." He said seriously. Jack refused to watch as Adrian went through another episode. It had truly scared him and he refused to watch his son go through that kind of pain again.

Adrian scratched his chin sheepishly and looked really embarrassed. "I know I was probably different before but was I… Was I a good son?" Adrian asked seriously.

Jack and Sherry's hearts broke as they saw the confusion and concern in Adrian's eyes as he asked that. Jack and Sherry knelt beside Adrian and put their paws over top of Adrian's.

"You were a great son… You still are a great son." Jack said comfortingly as he squeezed Adrian's paw.

Sherry smiled warmly at Adrian and gently ran her paw through the fur on his head.

Adrian smiled to himself. It was weird. He hadn't expected things to turn out like this. He still didn't want to learn much about the past, not until Ogre was dealt with at least. But to know he had parents, that even though he was a monster to know that they still loved him just as much as before. Having them here comforting him, He felt happy… he felt at peace.


	41. Chapter 41 operation: start

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Hey guys! I'm really sorry about the lack of updates recently! The reason being was obviously work and some other things that were going on but here we are another set of chapters for you! Now I know it took quite a while to get this updated but there's good reason!**

 **I had to keep this organized and on track, which was extremely difficult for me. I had to jump back and forth between several characters and scenes, so much so that it was almost confusing for me. Luckily I was smart and kept notes handy while writing just so I could keep easy track of it all.**

 **I was binge writing all day and plan to do more within the next few days so hopefully by Thursday the whole Ogre operation will be finished, if not sooner.**

 **These next few chapters are going to be kind of crazy, in a good way. You'll learn a fair amount about the characters and a lot of crazy shit is going to happen between now and the end of the operation. Even afterwards there will be some crazy, crazy shit going on.**

 **After all that we can move on to the third part of the series!**

 **So as I've said before, enjoy, review and all that good stuff.**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

*several weeks later*

Jack stood at the front of the briefing room as he looked at the animals present.

The Monsieur and Alex were seated with roughly seven of their own escorts on the left side of the room. Sherry was in full officer gear along with the rest of Jack's squad, which also included Nick and Judy, on the right. Finally Adrian was seated with his group, and Shao Long, in the center.

Each member of Adrian's group, save for Shao Long and Adrian, wore masks. Karter was wearing a full clay mask which was adorned with feathers and markings, it looked almost native. Janelle's covered the upper half of her face, it looked like a masquerade mask, golds and purples stood out against her black fur. Leon's mask was a half mask like Janelles except his was white with red, green and black tribal markings along the eyes. Dwayne's mask was a white mask, just like Janelle and Leon's it was a half mask, but his had calligraphy letters that he couldn't make out and tear drops fell from the eyes. It reminded Jack of Hollywood undead weirdly enough.

In all honesty Jack didn't want Adrian to be here. Even before Adrian's memories started coming back he didn't want his son to be a part of the operation whatsoever, after Adrian started getting his memories back Jack had been even more determined to keep Adrian out of it. Unfortunately Adrian wouldn't take no for an answer.

When Jack had threatened to stop the whole operation entirely if Adrian continued to refuse to back out the stubborn fox reminded him that he had his own copy of the files and would go through with it regardless of anyone else's involvement or not.

Consequences be damned.

It had been a very long and heated argument but Jack had finally, albeit very reluctantly, relented. Although there were conditions, his group wearing masks being one of them.

"Alright everyone, tonight's the night." Jack stated as he surveyed the animals in the room, some were excited, some nervous as hell, others he just couldn't tell.

"We'll go over it one more time." Jack said as he brought architectural schematics onto a large screen. The schematics were for a very large factory that had once been used to build high tech machinery. It had been abandoned for several years until Ogre had seized control over it and used it for serum production.

Jack mentally went over the plan again, the animals would be divided into different squads, they'd enter from different points and would group up along the way until they reached the center of the factory. They would attack full force and hopefully corner Ogre.

"We'll be divided into seven squads which will consist of four members each. Monsieur, Alex, Nick and Judy will be our ground and tech support. They'll act as our eyes and ears checking the surveillance cameras and notifying us of any trouble. You guys are Root squad." Jack stated as he pointed to a highlighted box outside the factory which represented a van they would be using.

The four weren't fighters but could act as support and call for more back up if shit really hit the fan. They could also check the factories surveillance system and notify the squads of Ogres position.

"Kate, Anne, Timate and Drake will infiltrate from the south side of the factory, you'll go through the first floor and will take care of any one trying to escape. You guys are Omega squad. Timate and Drake you two will act as support for Kate and Anne." Jack stated and the two wolves nodded.

"Dwayne, Kate, Seth and Amanda will take the east side emergency exit and go up to the third floor to scout for any trouble before you make your way through the second floor. Dwayne and Kate you two will act as support for Seth and Amanda. You guys are Gamma squad" Jack stated. The hyena gave a sly grin while the vixen simply nodded.

"Leon, Sitra, Aldin, and Karter will fire off several RPGS before entering the third floor from the west side, you'll sweep through the floor before you make your way to the second floor and meet up with gamma squad. You'll all act as each-other's support but Sitra and Aldin will handle the missiles. You guys are Delta squad." The four animals nodded.

"Janelle, Fin, Sam and Max will enter from the rooftop along with Garth, Cory, Mark and Rex, you'll sweep the fourth floor before meeting up with Gamma and Delta before reorganizing and splitting up, you guys are BetaA and BetaB" Max nodded his head fiercely while Cory smiled smugly.

"Finally Sherry, Shao long, Adrian and I will enter from the northern entrance where the majority of the enemy forces will gather once the fighting starts, we'll deal with them before making our way through the factory, we'll be Alpha squad."

Adrian smiled in anticipation, it was finally happening. They were finally going to kill Zootopia's greatest monster. He couldn't help but feel somewhat excited.

'I can finally pay you back you son of a bitch.' Adrian thought darkly to himself.

"Our objective is simple. Find Ogre and stop him by any means necessary. Once he's either detained or dead we'll deal with any of his goons that try to escape before regrouping at the rendezvous point. After that three more squads will show up and close off the crime scene for a proper investigation."

After Jack had finished explaining the operation a separate officer began handing out special ear pieces, they would relay information as well as keep tabs on everyone's positions through a GPS tracker. Once everyone had one Jack cleared his throat to again gather everyone's attention.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this. It's going to be a long and bloody fight. You will most likely be forced to kill while some of us might not make it out alive. If anyone wants to back out now please stand and exit the room. I won't hold it against you." Jack announced, he waited five minutes before he surveyed the room one final time.

Not a single animal stood up.

"Alright, let's get this bastard!" Jack shouted while everyone cheered.

The entire ZPD was silent as the large group of officers and other animals began to exit the building. Everyone had stopped what they were doing as they watched the newly dubbed 'Execution squad' make their way out the doors to several armored cruisers and vans parked out front.

'And finally it begins' Jack thought to himself as he entered the first of the vans with the rest of Alpha squad.

*One hour later outside the factory. Five minutes until the start of the operation*

Jack checked his gear over once more making sure everything was in proper working order. Sherry had finished with hers and was inspecting some of her equipment, she had looked fiercely determined the whole drive over. Once they heard the RPGs make contact the operation would begin, they decided to use their remaining time to make sure they were fully prepared.

Adrian was fidgeting with his officer gear, it was uncomfortable. He had been forced to wear it as an added layer of protection, one part of the many conditions he had to agree to so he could be allowed to join in on the operation. The portion of the armor that covered his body from the waist up was especially unpleasant.

'I'll just ditch it at some point, say it got damaged and was wearing me down.' Adrian thought to himself as he gave up trying to make himself comfortable.

Adrian did keep in mind that the belt around his waist and the armor that covered his legs had hidden pockets that could hide spare weaponry so he decided to only ditch the upper half when the opportunity presented itself.

"I honestly don't know how you can wear these things, they're so uncomfortable!" Adrian complained as he nearly resumed his futile fight with the armor

Jack just glared at him. "Be glad I didn't make you wear the helmet along with it." He nearly growled. Jack loved his son dearly but in the past few weeks he'd wanted to strangle the fox for being such a stubborn ass.

Adrian looked away, he was almost ashamed with himself for putting his parents through so much grief. They had argued with him constantly. Adrian knew it was because his parents were just scared, they didn't want to lose him again.

But he had come too far to back out now.

Focusing on something other than his father's stern look Adrian pulled out the leather mask he had kept in one of the hidden pockets. Adrian, along with his friends, would need to wear masks in order to keep their identities secret in the event any footage from the operation went public.

Adrian quickly put on the stiff leather mask and adjusted it so that it was perfectly comfortable. The sound of an explosion followed shortly by another brought his full attention to the door of the van.

'It's go time.' Adrian thought to himself briefly as the doors flew open and all four animals jumped out of the van.

One section of the building was a blazing inferno of epic proportions. The group doubted even a quick healing G.E.O. could make it out of there in one piece.

"Intruders!" an animal with a hood shouted before a rapid assault of bone, muscle and blood shards bombarded the squad. Shao Long and Jack used their own armaments to cover for the rest of the squad while Sherry threw several grenades at the large group of hooded animals. She pressed a button before the animals could move away, the sound of several electrified explosions and agonizing screams of pain filled the air.

Unfortunately they had only dealt with maybe a dozen of the hundreds of hooded animals. Shao Long stepped forward and covered his arms in muscle armament, they were much slimmer compared to when he had fought Adrian but looked just as deadly.

"My turn." Shao Long growled as he took a strange stance, it looked like a boxer's stance but his knees were bent lower with his right arm outstretched forward while his left fist was tucked close to his chest. He pushed off his back leg with enough force to shatter the concrete underneath and charged forward. Dozens of the hooded animals quickly flew in all directions as they failed to avoid the blindingly fast and deadly attack.

Adrian stared in horrified amazement. He had no idea what technique Shao Long had used but it cleared out nearly a quarter of the animals that stood in their way. He made a mental note to pester Shao Long to teach him the technique at a later date.

Once the dust had cleared they saw Shao Long singlehandedly fight off the remaining animals who had escaped the range of his attack. The three animals quickly rushed in to help, within several minutes they had cleared out the remaining animals and had entered the building.

"Root squad this is Alpha squad, infiltration successful." Jack said as he reported in.

"Roger Alpha squad, everyone else has successfully infiltrated, proceed with caution." Jack smiled as Judy replied to his report. Of course she had taken command.

"Roger that, proceeding with caution." Jack said before he motioned for the others to quickly follow him.

As they ran down the hallway Sherry couldn't help but have a bad feeling. She couldn't place it but something wasn't right. Every corner and intersection they turned was clear so they continued on.

"What's wrong Sherry?" Jack asked without turning back as they continued down the hallway.

Sherry shook her head trying to figure it out. "I don't know, something just doesn't feel right, I can't place it." She answered still confused.

"You're right about that." Adrian said as he pulled to a stop. The others were staring at him in confusion. "Anybody else notice that we haven't run into a single animal since we entered? I can hear the fighting on the other floors and further in but we should've ran into someone else by now." He stated as he looked down the corridors, like he was expecting an invisible enemy to deliver a fatal surprise attack.

Sherry was right. They should've seen several enemies by now but there was no one. Something was seriously off about the whole situation. They were in the center of an intersection, four hallways converged into one. It was the third one they had passed so far. But as she looked down each hallway she saw no one.

"Alpha squad! Prepare for enemy engagement!" Judy shouted into their headsets.

"How many enemies?" Shao Long asked as he tried to figure out where the attack would come from.

"Just one." A sickeningly sinister voice spoke.

Adrian's body tensed as he quickly turned to his right. A single animal stood there. He was wearing a long black coat and a red demonic mask.

The bloodlust and anger within Adrian burned with such fury that he wouldn't be surprised if flames were coming off of his body.

"Ogre." Jack menacingly growled with the full weight of his hatred and fury.

"Yo Adrian, Jack, been awhile." Ogre said with sinister glee.

"OOOOOOOOGGGRRRRREEEEE!" Adrian roared as he charged towards the one animal he hated more than anything in the world.

The animal who had tortured him mercilessly. The animal who had taken away every memory good memory he had. The one animal that had completely ruined his life.

Ogre laughed as he pulled a remote out of his pocket.

"Adrian, stop!" Shao Long shouted trying to warn the young fox.

Ogre pressed a button on the remote and a thick chain linked fence quickly dropped in front of him. Adrian crashed right into the wall and was met with thousands of volts of electricity. Adrian ignored the pain and smell of smoke coming off of him as he pushed himself against the links further, nearly within reach.

"I'll kill you!" Adrian roared as he pressed his muzzle against the chain link fence, hoping it would give way.

Jack quickly pulled Adrian off of the chain link fence while ignoring the small amount of electricity that passed through his own body as a result. Ogre simply laughed mockingly and ran off down one of the many corridors.

Sherry knelt beside Adrian who was panting angrily. The armor had protected him from the full brunt of the electricity but several patches of his fur were singed and horrible burns scorched his face. Even some of the material of his mask was smoldering.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Jack angrily demanded as he grabbed Adrian by his front and forced him to make eye contact.

Adrian growled in reply and shoved Jacks paws off of him. "I almost broke the fence and was about to kill him!"

"Not likely." Shao long stated as he examined the fence. "This is heavy duty security fencing. Unless you had industrial strength clippers and a lot of insulation you wouldn't have even made a scratch."

Adrian looked down at the floor in agonizing frustration. Ogre had literally been inches away, he was almost in Adrian's claws. But the fucker had managed to escape again!

"GOD DAMNIT!" Adrian shouted as he slammed his fist into the ground, causing it to crack as a result.

Jack saw the hurt and frustration in Adrian's eyes, he knew it all too well since he had dealt with Ogre several times before and had met the same results.

"Adrian, calm down. We're going to get him." Jack stated calmingly as he placed a paw on Adrian's shoulder. Adrian looked up at Jack, having calmed down to a certain degree and nodded.

"Root squad this is Alpha squad, we just encountered Ogre, can you pick up on his location?" Sherry pressed her headset.

"He was headed towards the production line of the factory before we lost him. Some of the surveillance cameras are being jammed, we've lost nearly half of them." Judy replied sounding more than a little frustrated herself. "I'll contact everyone else and update them on the camera situation." She added.

Jack nodded as he listened. "Alright here's the plan." Jack said as he turned to the others. "We're going to keep going as planned. We'll make our way to the production line while taking out any animals in our way. But we need to be careful. We can't get caught up in goading tactics and traps." Jack stated while looking at Adrian.

"One more thing." Jack said idly as he pulled out an epi-pen from one of his hidden pockets. He quickly grabbed Adrian and stuck the needle into his neck.

Adrian yelped from the surprise needle and shoved Jack away. "What the hell was that!?" he demanded while rubbing the spot where his neck had been stabbed. Whatever it was acted immediately as Adrian felt his burns quickly heal and his fur re growing. Within moments Adrian's burns had completely healed.

"Think of it as a portable I.V. bag except with ten times the strength, nutrients and a natural metabolism booster. For us it's like healing in a needle." Jack grinned as Adrian patted his no longer burnt face in amazement. Jack grabbed two more before tossing them to Adrian and Shao Long.

"Just in case." Jack said before they started moving out.


	42. Chapter 42 operation: carnage

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

*East side, third floor*

Dwayne ducked as he nearly avoided a bone tail. The tail had torn through the wall instead and Dwayne counted himself lucky to still have his head attached to his body.

"MUTHA FUCKA!" Dwayne roared as he brought out his own bone tail and pierced the hooded animal through its heart before throwing it down the hallway into a group of more animals.

"Just how many goons does this fucker have!?" Amanda shouted as she broke the neck of an animal she had put into a sleeper hold, pulling out an electric combat knife after she had dropped the corpse to the ground.

"Fuck if I know, but they're a persistent bunch, I'll give em that." Seth, a Jaguar, growled as he dropped the poor bastard he had just finished with before tearing a hooded animals neck wide open with his natural claws. The animal convulsed on the ground desperately grabbing its bloody neck until it finally ceased moving entirely.

They had killed our immobilized nearly sixteen animals but they just kept coming.

"Seriously did he hire them or just make them?" Kate asked in disbelief before firing several blood shards at the incoming group. The vixen cursed as a few of them managed to block with armaments or avoid her attack.

"Who cares, just fight!" Amanda ordered. She quickly charged several of the animals and danced around them, avoiding their attacks while simultaneously dealing serious damage with her knife. After a short exchange the hooded animals fell to the ground dead and she moved on to the next.

"Ohhhhhh I like her." Dwayne cooed, impressed by the female lynx's combat prowess.

As Amanda cleared the next group Dwayne fired several bone shards to stop the stragglers from attempting a surprise attack. Amanda quickly turned as she saw the dead animals with bone shards sticking out of them.

"Thanks for the assist, kid." Amanda grinned causing Dwayne to stare at her indignantly.

"Kid!? Lady I ain't no kid." Dwayne said angrily as he delivered a flying kick to an animal trying to sneak up on them.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Amanda said as she pulled out her electric glock and faced Dwayne, firing three shots at three animals behind him. "Did I hurt your fweelings wittle boy?" she said mockingly, giving him a wink just to add more salt to the wound in his pride.

"Ohhh lady." Dwayne growled as he grabbed another animal and broke its neck. He created a bone blade along the edge of his left arm and beheading two more animals a second after.

"Ya don't know a thing about what dis 'boy' can do, ya dig?" Dwayne grinned mischievously as the two animals dropped.

Amanda used her knife and sliced open another animal's neck while firing shots at the ones behind it. "Oh, I know what boys can do. I'm just more interested in a man." She replied deviously as they finished off the remaining enemies and eyed each other.

"I'll let ya judge me… After ya gets ta know me. Hows bout my place? Seven tomorrow? If ya make it out alive dat is." Dwayne said suggestively as turned to slice through another group of animals charging toward them.

"Alright, I'll bite… hard. IF you make it out of this alive" Amanda replied playfully as she reloaded her gun.

"Ohhh I likes ya even more." Dwayne cooed as he and Amanda charged forward.

"Are they fighting… or flirting?" Seth asked as he pointed a finger at them highly confused as to what was going on.

Kate shook her head while rubbing between her eyes. "I don't even know anymore." She replied exasperated. "Her? Not sure. Dwayne? Strong yes." Kate added in.

*West side, third floor*

"Fucking shit!" Karter angrily swore as muscle shards tore into his right shoulder. Leon quickly covered him and used his muscle tail to deflect anymore incoming shards. Leon pulled the shards out with Karter cursing with every shard.

"Just keep your shit together and we got this!" Sitra, a female ocelot, shouted as she aimed her rifle and quickly took out several incoming animals.

"If I wanted to fight in another battlefield I would've just stayed in the fucking army." Aldin, a buffalo, angrily grumbled before throwing several grenades. As soon as the electrified explosions filled the hallway he pulled out his desert eagle and shot several hooded animals dead within seconds. He dropped the empty clip and reloaded for round ten.

After they had cleared out the rest of the group Karter and Leon quickly started to eat the corpses of the dead G.E.O.s

"Ohhh that is really disgusting." Sitra shuddered as she saw the two animals devouring the corpses. Even Aldin was starting to look a little green.

"We need energy and have to constantly eat. And as they say when the opportunity arises…" Leon implied as he finished off his third corpse.

"Still tastes like horse shit." Karter spat out as he cringed.

After Leon and Karter had finished eating the group made their way down to the second floor since they had cleared out their half of the third floor.

"This is really eerie." Aldin said idly as he kept his gun at the ready.

"I feel ya on that, it's so…sparse." Leon said as he observed the surrounding area. There wasn't a single animal in sight.

"Anybody else got a bad feeling about this?" Karter asked trying to hide his nervousness.

Leon sniffed the air, he couldn't smell anything. There were no animals, no blood, nothing.

Something wasn't right.

As they continued down the hallway Leon noticed the walls had been splashed with water. Upon closer inspection he realized that several plastic jugs lined the hallways. He read the labels on the jugs… Ammonia.

"Oh fuck me." Leon cursed. "Everyone on guard!" but it was too late as several hooded animals crashed through the walls and began to attack in full force. Leon dodged a few swipes but felt something pierce him through his leg. He roared as he slammed the hooded animal into several of its own.

Karter let out a blood curdling scream seconds before a sickening gurgle sounded through the air, Leon turned to see his friends throat had been torn out and was convulsing on the ground.

"KARTER!" Leon howled out in agonizing rage and charged. Before he could grab the hooded animal responsible he felt dozens of shards pierce his back. Leon gasped out before hitting the ground. His senses were a mess, he couldn't hear properly or smell properly and his vision was getting blurry. The only thing Leon could see was Aldin and Sitra trying to hold off the remaining animals.

'Fuck, god damn it. Why!?' Leon angrily thought to himself. He let out a cry of pain as something else pierced his back. Whoever had stabbed him began to slowly and painfully twist the armament around. Leon cried out as the pain kept him pinned, unable to do anything.

'Why is this happening? Why did we agree to this? It hurts so bad.' Leon kept cursing his fate and the stupid choices he had made that landed him here.

'I didn't want to be alone anymore, I just wanted to help my friends, I just wanted to be accepted!' A memory surfaced in Leon's mind as his vision continued to go black.

He was maybe six years old, sitting in the lap of a lioness while she tickled him. They were laughing and were just happy to have each other.

'Mom…'

That one memory and that one thought made Leon grit his teeth and push himself off the ground.

"The fuck!? How's he getting up?" One of the hooded animals asked as Leon's breathing became heavier, angrier with each passing second. Finally he stood up and twisted his body around using his arm to tear off the head of the animal that had stabbed him.

"That was for Karter." Leon growled as he turned to the rest of the hooded animals who stared at him in horror.

Armaments wrapped and coiled themselves around Leon's right arm and shoulder while also partially covering the right side of his face. His mask which was a ceramic white mask with tribal markings was given a touch of horror as the armament coiled and spread like crystalized markings. Leon bared his fangs and let out ragged, angry breaths.

"And…This… Is… For… UUSSSSS!" Leon roared as he began to viciously tear into the hooded animals.

*South side, first floor*

"Back entrances to factories just give me the creeps." Timate commented as the four animals quickly made their way down the hall, pipes lined the walls and the lighting was eerily dim.

"Whys that?" Kate asked idly as she cautiously looked around for any signs of an attack.

"Just… It's like a cliché setting in horror movies." Timate shivered as if recalling a bad memory.

"If you haven't noticed we're pretty much living in a horror movie." Drake playfully mocked his friend.

Anne gave them both an annoyed glare. "Would you two stop talking so we can listen for any enemies?" She said, getting aggravated with the two wolves and their playful banter during such a serious mission.

Drake rolled his eyes. "Kitten, even with all the bad smells I'd still be able to single out any enemies." Drake replied playfully, if somewhat arrogantly.

Anne gritted her teeth. "Don't. Call me kitten." She growled.

"Thought I was supposed to be the angry one." Kate mumbled with a smile on her face.

Anne glared at her sister before giving an exasperated breath. "I give up." She finally muttered.

"Here looks good." Timate said as they came to the first intersection of hallways.

Kate and Anne had their backs to the walls opposite of each other and peered around the corners.

"All clear." They said in unison.

Drake pulled out a rifle and checked it just to be safe. "Now the waiting game, hopefully there aren't too many stragglers eh?" Everyone rolled their eyes at his bad humor.

*Third floor stair case*

As expected there weren't many animals on the fourth floor. There had been a few but once the squads split up they managed to take care of any that were even on the floor. All they found were corpses on the third floor so they continued on until they reached the stair case leading to the second floor.

"Hold up." Janelle said as she held up a paw. The three officers she'd been paired with stopped confused.

"What is it kid? We don't have time to stop." Fin said annoyed that the young panthress was trying to give orders.

"I smell something… it's not strong and that's what bothers me." Janelle stated sounding curious and puzzled.

"Care to elaborate?" Max asked with more patience then either Fin or Sam.

"Blood, I smell my friend's blood… but it's not strong, fainter then if you had a paper cut. But it's lingering." Janelle explained causing Fin to shake his head in frustration.

"English, please?" Sam said exasperated.

Janelle frowned as she sniffed again. "Normally a small amount of blood doesn't linger like this, but it's like there's more… like somethings covering it up." Janelle's eyes went wide as she realized something. "Like chemicals." She whispered before taking off down the stairs three at a time.

Max clued into what the girl was thinking. They were in a factory, of course there would probably be left over chemicals and probably something that could cover up strong smells like blood.

"Come on!" Max roared to Fin and Sam as they took off after the panthress.

They were close behind the panthress while keeping an eye out for any signs of enemies, as they ventured further they saw the corpses of several animals. These corpses were far less pleasant then the ones on the third floor, they were mangled and torn apart as if the opponent was a berserker.

"Proceed with caution." Max ordered as they slowed their pace and continued cautiously. Max kept Janelle close behind him. For some odd reason the panthress reminded him of Stacy… he couldn't place why, but that one reason made him protective of her.

As they turned a corner they saw a young lion kneeling on the ground facing away from them…with several shards sticking out of his body.

Dozens of mutilated corpses surrounded him.

"LEON!" Janelle screamed as she ran towards her friend, ignoring the carnage that surrounded her.

As Janelle came up to Leon she saw that he was still breathing, slowly and calmly despite the dozens of shards imbedded into his body.

"Leon?" Janelle asked cautiously. He slowly turned to face her and Janelle covered her mouth with her paws.

Half of Leon's face was covered in armament that resembled tribal markings, similar to his mask. His fur was nearly drenched in blood. In his arms was a body, he cradled it like it was a precious treasure. Janelle backed away in horror as she realized who it was that he was cradling.

"Karter…" Janelle whispered before falling to her knees.

Leon didn't say anything, he felt so void of emotion at that point. One of his closest friends was dead and he'd avenged him by slaughtering nearly every animal that was present. He didn't know what to feel right now.

Anger? Grief? Sorrow? Hatred? Leon just didn't know.

Max took in the scene in front of him. His stomach clenched as he took a guess as to what had happened. The lion's friend had probably been killed and he'd gone berserk as a result.

How had they been attacked though?

If they faced them head on it would've been easy to take them out with shards and bullets so it must have been a sneak attack. But there was no place for an enemy to hide and even if they could the squad would have sniffed them out beforehand. Max noticed the jugs scattered across the floor, they were soaked in blood but he could still make out the label.

Ammonia.

No wonder they couldn't properly focus on the blood, the Ammonia was covering it. It also explained how the squad would've been taken by surprise. Max walked over to the lion and placed a comforting paw on his shoulder.

"You were ambushed, right?" Max asked calmly.

Leon turned to look at the tiger while his armaments dissolved. He nodded his head in reply.

Max gave a heavy sigh. The poor kid, he'd just lost a friend, his world was probably shaken. But they didn't have any time to mourn.

"Leon was it? What happened to Sitra and Aldin?" Max didn't see them among the bodies and hoped they were ok.

"They… I told them to run… cleared a way." Leon said softly as he pointed down the hallway.

Max nodded. "Look, I know all you want to do right now is mourn for your friend… but we just don't have time. I promise you that we'll come back for him but we need to keep going, can you do that?" he asked sympathetically but firmly.

Leon looked down at Karter's bloodied body, he'd since closed the gophers mouth and eyes to make him look somewhat peaceful, almost like he was only asleep.

But he wasn't asleep, he was dead.

The rage and anger that Leon thought had dwindled soon reignited as that thought filled his head. His friend was dead. What about his other friends? Janelle was fine but what about Dwayne? Kate? Adrian? Were they still alive? Or had they met the same fate as Karter. Not wanting to see another friend die as he moped around hopelessly Leon gently placed Karter's body on the ground before standing up.

"Let's go." Leon growled, barely containing his anger.

*Second floor, different area*

"I think that's the last of them." Seth commented as he wiped his paws clean with a handkerchief.

"I really hope so. I'm sick of being drenched in blood." Kate complained as she shook her head vigorously, droplets of blood scattering as she did so. "What about those two?" She asked the jaguar curiously.

Seth looked down the hallway and cringed. "I'd say they're done… fuck can you even twist those that way?" he asked in disbelief.

The hallway that Amanda and Dwayne had cleared out was littered with corpses. Some were killed cleanly, others… mangled wasn't even close to describing the state of some of the corpses.

"You two just goin ta stand around like old people dwaddlin or are ya comin?" Dwayne called from down the hallway.

Kate and Seth kept their eyes forward, trying their best not to look at any of the corpses. Seth could handle the sight of his own killings easily, Kate simply fired shards which was a cleaner method. Dwayne and Amanda, on the other hand, apparently enjoyed a good old fashioned blood bath.

Kate swallowed the bile rising in her throat as she and Seth stood with Amanda and Dwayne at the end of the hallway.

"Neither of you know the meanings of moderation and restraint do you?" Kate asked still disgusted by the scene.

"Nah, bastards wouldn'ta given us an inch, shouldn show em it either." Dwayne laughed as they made their way down an empty hallway.

The group stopped as they smelled blood. They all took fighting stances, Dwayne and Kate had their armaments at the ready. Seth unsheathed his claws and Amanda readied her knife. They all visibly relaxed as Max's group rounded the corner.

"So looks like you had it easy." Amanda teased, placing one of her paws on her hip as she talked. She noticed the grim look on all of their faces. "What's up guys, you look like you saw a ghost."

They all gaped as they saw Janelle and Leon. Janelle looked shaken to say the least but Leon…

He was soaked in blood and looked angry as all hell.

"Leon, da hell happened to ya?" Dwayne asked, a mixture of concern and confusion.

Leon looked down, his anger momentarily replaced by grief. "We lost Karter." He whispered sadly.

Dwayne was for once at a loss for words, there was nothing he could possibly think of to say as the unimaginably powerful grief struck him. Kate covered her mouth with her paws as she started crying quietly.

"We were ambushed… They got him before I could do anything. They pinned me and I… I changed." Leon explained as he looked down at his paws. The feeling of the mutation taking root still made his skin crawl and his fur feel ruffled.

Dwayne gritted his teeth and slammed his fist against the closest wall. "God damn them." He growled out angrily.

Amanda placed a comforting paw on the hyenas shoulder. She had lost her share of friends and knew how painful it could be. The grief and hurt that you'd never see the ones you loved ever again. That they had been cruelly taken from you, it was awful.

But to know who did it just hurt even more.

"I'll kill em." Dwayne growled out once more. Kate dried her tears and nodded in agreement with Dwayne. There was no more sadness and grief in any of their eyes. Only anger and a fire that could only be quenched by the death of every animal involved in their friends death.


	43. Chapter 43 operation: Fire

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

The large group made their way through the rest of the floor, clearing out any enemies they came across, until they reached the other set of stair cases leading to the first floor. They could've easily taken the first set of stairs that Max's group had come out of but they needed to be thorough as they swept through the floors.

Eventually they stopped as they heard a grunt coming from behind a closed door. Amanda and Max took position on either side of the door while Fin and Sam stood at the ready. Fin kicked the door down and entered with his gun drawn.

"Fuck! Don't shoot asshole!" Sitra shouted as she raised her paws. Aldin hissed in pain as the paw she had raised was applying pressure to a wound on his chest.

"Oh shit, sorry Aldin." Sitra quickly apologized. Aldin gave her a dismissive wave.

Max and Amanda entered the room and breathed a sigh of relief seeing that the two escorts were mostly in one piece.

"You guys ok?" Fin asked as he went over to Aldin and helped Sitra with his wound.

"Fine…mostly. Got hit by a few shards, fuck that really hurt." Aldin complained but kept a cocky grin on his face.

"We ran off after we got ambushed, Leon cleared us a path but we ran into more goons along the way. Aldin covered for me and got hit by blood shards. After that we decided to hide out in here until we could call for back up." Sitra explained.

Aldin groaned as Fin started to stitch his wound. "I kinda wish I was a G.E.O. that way I could heal from this in no time." He said through gritted teeth

Fin gave a surprised look. "You're not a G.E.O.? Then why the hell were you allowed to participate!?" He asked the buffalo in complete disbelief.

Aldin shrugged. "I was in the army for seven years, I know battle fields like the back of my hoof. Experience and a kill count do wonders when you take on an operation like this." He explained casually.

Fin nodded. "Yeah, I hear that. Back home I was an army man myself. Did nine years of it, plus three of mercenary work. Nothing gives you battle experience like a gun being pointed right at your face." Fin joked darkly.

This time Aldin looked surprised. "You were in the army? Shit, glad to meet a fellow dumbass. What rank?" Aldin asked curiously.

"Sergeant in the American military." Fin answered idly as he finished stitching Aldin's wound and started bandaging it.

"Damn it. I was a corporal. Guess that makes you the superior officer, eh?" Aldin joked causing both of them to laugh.

Sam frowned as she looked over to Amanda who shrugged her shoulders.

"You were in the army?" Sam asked, turning her attention to Fin.

Fin nodded. "Yeah, as I just explained." He said sarcastically.

Sam crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Would've been nice to hear about this beforehand, ya know being partners and all." She said with a mixture of sarcasm and annoyance.

Fin grimaced and looked away. "Don't really like talking about it, it's not all peaches and cream ya know." He said darkly with a tinge of grief in his tone.

Sam nodded her head in understanding, she could only imagine what he had been through. She had heard stories of her grandfather having night terrors from his experiences in Vietnam. It had left him a nearly broken man.

She wouldn't make Fin drag up any of those demons. Not until he was ready.

Once they had patched Aldin up he pulled a syringe out of his pocket and stabbed himself with it.

"Adrenaline, can't fight if I'm fighting off exhaustion now can I?" Aldin grinned at the others looks of confusion.

"Alright everyone knows the deal right? We meet up with the others before splitting up on first floor. After that's done we'll all meet up just before the main production room, everyone clear?" Max asked after he had explained the revised mission details.

Everyone nodded and continued forward. As they continued Amanda went stiff as she smelled the air.

"That scent… Cory!" Amanda took off down the hallway. Everyone followed after her but stopped as she turned a corner and just narrowly dodged a small barrage of muscle shards,

"Damn it Cory it's m-" Amanda stopped as she looked down at her partner in sheer horror.

Cory was on the ground leaning against the wall, his breathing was ragged and he was covered in horrible gashes. But the worst of it was his right arm.

It had been completely torn off.

"Oh god… Cory." Amanda whispered as she knelt beside her partner and gently took his muzzle into her paw.

Cory gave her a sly grin. "Damn… Never thought I'd see the day you'd worry about me." He managed to hoarsely whisper.

Amanda took in the horrible sight. The wounds were just barely healing, he had to be covered in hundreds of gashes. His arm from the elbow down looked like it had been torn off. It was bleeding heavily and Amanda wasn't even sure if was healing at all.

"Fin! Med kit! Stat!" Amanda screamed.

Fin turned the corner and his breathing stopped as he saw their just barely alive friend. Fin quickly composed himself before joining Amanda beside Cory and began to patch up his arm.

Amanda took some of the bandages and began working on his wounds as well. "Cory, what happened?" She asked through her fear and concern.

Cory shifted slightly so Fin would have better access to his arm. "We… We got in through the fourth floor… separated from Max's group… When we got to the third floor… Fuck we didn't think we'd run into him there!" Cory angrily growled, he winced from the pain his outburst had caused him.

Everyone else kept their distance, giving the two animals room to help their friend except for Max who stepped forward. "Who was it?" Max asked barely containing his anger.

Cory bared his fangs and snarled. "Ogre." He hissed. He bent over as Fin wrapped the wound tightly, Amanda placing a paw on his other shoulder to keep him steady.

"He took my arm… I'll kill him. I swear to fuck I'll kill him!" Cory roared in fury, ignoring his pain.

"What happened to the others?" Janelle asked, keeping her distance.

Cory looked away in disgust. "He slaughtered them, I just barely got away. Fuck I should've done something! But he was just too fast, it happened so quickly." He explained sounding ashamed with himself.

Amanda grabbed Cory's muzzle again and forced him to look her in the eyes. "We don't have time to mourn or to drown ourselves in survivor's guilt. You feel guilty? Well make it up to them! Keep going so we can kill the fucker!" She shouted while holding back tears of frustration.

Cory stared at her and blinked back tears. He nodded dumbly and clenched his remaining fist. Amanda could see the horrid conflict and hurt in her friend's eyes. Those eyes that even during the toughest of missions kept their playful shine to them. The eyes that were almost always smiling and full of life

Now there was only death and pain in those eyes.

Amanda grabbed the back of Cory's head and pulled him in for a hug. "We're going to get him. I swear to god and everyone we've lost today, we'll kill him." She said with fierce reassurance.

Cory nodded against her chest, trying his hardest not to cry. He'd save that for after the mission.

After they bandaged up Cory they divided themselves into two groups before separating.

Dwayne, Cory, Amanda, Seth, Sitra and Fin were the first group.

Max, Leon, Janelle, Sam and Aldin were the second group.

They took careful consideration while devising the groups. They took into account the injured so that while the numbers weren't equal there would still be balance among them.

*First floor, Max's group*

"Root squad, this is BetaB. We've got a serious problem here." Max said into his headset.

"BetaB what's the issue?" Judy asked.

Max gave a heavy sigh. "We've lost Garth, Mark and Rex. Ambushed by Ogre. Cory got away but he's pretty fucked up. He's been sliced up pretty badly and his right arms gone." Max explained regretfully.

They all heard an agonizing scream from the other end of the headset. Alex was screaming and crying while the Monsieur was trying to calm her. The three escorts were hers, of course she'd be upset.

After a brief radio silence they heard a voice on the other end.

"BetaB this is Alex. I don't need an explanation, I don't need details. You find that son of a bitch and you make him bleed, is that clear?" Alex angrily, demanded of them.

"Consider it done." Max stated as he finished reporting in.

They continued down the corridor and soon found themselves in one of the smaller production rooms.

"Everyone be on guard." Max said as they cautiously made their way through the room.

The room was big, as expected of a factory, but it almost felt crowded. Machines stood in rows and what looked like chemistry sets were laid out across the room. Hundreds of boxes were lined up against one of the walls near a loading dock. Sam opened one of the boxes and growled at the contents.

"Serums." Sam hissed.

Max looked inside the box she had opened, she was right, there were containers full of syringes with the serums production codes labeled right onto them. Max counted the amount in the boxes… and quickly recounted.

'That can't be right.' Max thought to himself confused as he counted again.

He hadn't counted wrong, nearly three hundred syringes were in the box. He quickly counted out the remaining boxes that he could see and dread started to fill Max.

"He's made enough serum to turn the entire population into G.E.O.s." Max stated with sheer horror.

"That's impossible! There's no way he could've made that many. And if he did what would be the point? It's not like he could turn everyone into a G.E.O." Janelle stated.

Max tried to wrap his head around the situation. Ogre had millions of serums lined up and ready to go. Was he really planning on turning every animal into a G.E.O.? Even if that was the case how could he even do that? He'd have to individually stick a needle into every animal. There was no way to effectively do that.

"Uhh guys... You might want to see this." Leon said as he held up a stack of papers.

Aldin grabbed the papers out of Leon's paws. As he read the papers his frown slowly dissolved into a look of pure terror.

"Oh fuck me." Aldin whispered. "Root Squad this is BetaB shit has hit the fan in the worst possible way." He said into his headset.

"BetaB what happened, are you guys ok?" Judy asked concerned.

"Far from it, I'm holding a stack of papers that has shipment orders to Furmaceuticals Inc. The shipment is, literally, millions of serums." Aldin quickly explained into his headset.

Furmaceuticals was a large corporation that was one of the forerunners in medicine research and development. They had developed vaccines and cures for at least ten fatal diseases within the last year.

As Aldin continued to explain the situation to Judy Max grabbed the papers and went over them quickly. They were shipment orders all right, as well as a receipt. Three hundred million dollars!? Suddenly things were falling into place. How Ogre was able to keep off the radar, how he was able to command so many animals without the special officers knowing, how he secured places like this and many more.

Ogre had backing from one of the most financially powerful corporations in Zootopia.

Money went a long way, especially when it came to evading the law. Bribe the right people with the right amount and you could basically kill someone in broad daylight without ever worrying about seeing the inside of a prison cell.

But the question remained, why?

Why was Furmaceuticals backing Ogre? It was obvious he was a psycho path and a deranged murderer so what could they benefit from working with him?

"This makes a lot of sense." Janelle stated as she looked at the papers in Max's paws. He turned to her confused.

"You think it's normal for a medical company to find cures left and right for deadly diseases and viruses? Within the short span of a few years I may add. My guess is that they take subjects, inject them with serum and load them with every disease known to animal just so they can study it further and extract the antibodies." Janelle explained.

That actually did make a lot of sense but the bigger question.

"Why would they work with Ogre?" Max asked still puzzled.

Janelle thought about it for a few minutes before answering. "Honestly I can only think of a few reasons. He's a scapegoat. Anything Ogre does instantly gathers media attention. And majority of everything he does is brutal sadistic murder, no one's going to think he'd be smart enough to do anything bigger than that. Besides that, they might not know how to reverse engineer the serum. From what I've heard it's highly complicated and unless you have the original research notes or worked on it yourself you won't get very far in production. Ogre gives them a constant steady supply of it, to them what's a few hundred million compared to the billions they'll make off the vaccines they'll sell and the credit that goes with it?" Janelle finished explaining.

Max stared at the girl stunned before shaking his head. "How the hell did you manage to figure all that out?" Max asked in disbelief. He was pretty smart but even he wouldn't have figured all of that out, and in such great detail.

Janelle shrugged. "I'm pretty smart. I can take the small details, connect them and see the big picture. Believe it or not I was actually a nerd in high school." She replied while giving a small laugh.

Max frowned at her confused. "You look like you should still be in high school." He stated seriously.

Janelle shifted nervously and looked away, Max couldn't help but notice that it was eerily similar to how Stacy acted when she got uncomfortable with something.

"Well yeah, when we escaped Ogres facility I was in grade eleven. I guess next month I should be starting grade twelve but with everything that's happened… I don't even know if I made it to grade twelve or know if schools even an option anymore." Janelle stated glumly as she wrapped her arm around chest, tightly gripping her left arm with her paw.

Max felt for the poor girl. He turned to look at the other animals surveying the room and the equipment. He even thought of the animals in the other sections of the factory.

They had all been through a lot of hell in their lives.

Life hadn't been very kind to them and even to this day they were all just trying to make the best of things. Max placed a comforting paw on the panthress's shoulder and smiled when she turned to look at him.

"Don't worry. If you want to than I'm sure school will still be an option for you, and I'll do everything in my power to make sure you end up graduating if that's what you want." Max said comfortingly which earned him a grateful smile from Janelle.

She smiled more and turned away. "Well I think school would be interesting now. I'm no longer the nerdy glasses, bad fashion sense, science girl stereotype anymore. Only real good thing about being a G.E.O. is that I look and feel a lot more sexy and can't wait to see their jaws drop." Janelle said playfully with her paws behind her back.

Max just chuckled at her confidence. "Can't really comment on that, I'm spoken for. You actually remind me of her to be honest." Max stated idly.

Janelle raised a curious brow to that. "Really? How so?" She asked curiously.

Max shrugged as they continued through the production room. "Well other than her also being a panthress, although older then you." Max added in, making sure to be clear. "It's the mannerisms and the way you act, some of the looks or the way you react to things, they're eerily similar." He explained.

Janelle laughed at his explanation. "Well I do have two older sisters and we're very similar, so unless you're dating a panthress named Michelle or Stacy I don't think I'd remind you of anyone else." She explained playfully.

Max stopped right in his tracks. "Stacy… Stacy Shinefur?" Max asked cautiously, hoping he was wrong.

Janelle stopped and turned to him. Her eyes were wide and her jaw had dropped. She closed her mouth and nodded her head slowly.

"Oh fuck." Max said as he realized the repercussions that would follow.

Stacy had explained that one of her sisters had run away and they were still looking for her. She had only mentioned it recently since the two were still taking their time to get to know one another… Besides the one night they had spent together after he had torn up his back on duty.

But more importantly, Stacy's sister was a G.E.O. how would she possibly react to that? Yes she had accepted Max as he was, so accepting her sister should be easy enough, but what about the rest of their family?

Not just that how the hell would he possibly explain this situation? 'Hey Stacy! Remember your sister, the one that you said ran away a few months ago? Well turns out she was kidnapped and turned into a G.E.O. Also I've met her a dozen times before but didn't know she was your sister. Oh and we met while we were planning the murder of Zootopia's most dangerous G.E.O. and we just finished with that incredibly dangerous operation where none of us were entirely sure if we'd make it out alive.'

Oh yeah, Max was so screwed.

Before either of them could say anything Sam flew right past them and into a chemistry station.

"Max! Janelle! A little help!?" Leon shouted as a hooded animal twice his size had him pinned to the ground.

Janelle faced the rhino. He had injected himself with another dose of serum and that always led to a shit storm. Releasing her own blood armament she charged the rhino, before Janelle was in the rhinos striking distance she jumped in the air and fired a barrage of blood shards into the rhinos back.

The rhino roared out in anger and whipped his arm around. The arm slammed right into Janelle and she was sent flying into one of the machines. She coughed up blood and quickly assessed the damage done to her.

'Ok, right arms broken, that'll take four minutes to heal. Ribs are cracked, two minutes. Right lung, kidney and part of my stomach are damaged, seven minutes. Taking into account all of the damage and any unaccounted for damage… fifteen minutes, apply healing rate for all of them at once, add the energy necessary for healing, minus the energy already spent used on my armament… nine minutes to heal all together.' Janelle cursed as she did the math in her head. She didn't have nine fucking minutes to heal!

Janelle quickly got up. She fought through the pain as her body began to heal. She couldn't charge the rhino again, it would be suicide. Instead she chose to run. Janelle wasn't scared or retreating, she just needed to buy a bit of time until she healed and could think of a plan. She ran through the production room, the rhino giving chase. He destroyed anything in his path, chemistry stations, machines, equipment, everything was destroyed as the rhino made his way trying to end her.

Janelle jumped onto a railing and quickly grabbed it with her left arm. Thankfully she still had one useable arm. Quickly taking in the scene she saw Sam and Aldin were slowly getting up, Leon and Max were getting themselves out of the wall, the rhino must've hit Leon the same time he hit her. And the rhino was under her roaring angrily. Spikes slowly protruded from the blood that coat its shoulders.

'Oh shit!' Janelle quickly ran across the railing as several blood shards pierced the spot she'd just been.

Janelle cursed as one of the shards pierced a support beam and caused the metal of the railing to groan and creak before it finally started to collapse. She quickly managed to jump across to another railing before she could lose her balance. she spared a second to take in her injuries. Her right arm was almost finished healing, her ribs were fine, and her organs were about halfway done.

In total, she had six minutes left of healing left.

Janelle had to be smart about this, if she brought out her armaments now she wouldn't be able to heal properly. Everyone was up but kept their distance, assessing the danger of the rhino.

Max looked up and saw Janelle, she was panting but looked fine. More than that she looked like she was calmly assessing the situation, thinking of the best possibly strategy to employ. Max quickly flipped a switch on his headset.

"Janelle, can you hear me?" Max whispered quietly into the headset. He saw here whipping her head around trying to find him before clueing in that he was still down below.

"Listen, I just switched the link, the only ones who can hear this are the animals in the room. You got a plan?" Max asked getting ready for round two.

Janelle thought about it quickly, what could they possibly do to fight that monstrous beast? A thought came to mind and her thoughts drifted to a special little pill she had brought along with her. She grabbed the necklace she was wearing and popped it open just to make sure it was still there. She could use it but she'd need more energy, any less than the required amount and not even her healing could save her. But that brought up another fact, if she needed energy she just needed to eat.

And the mutated rhino looked perfect.

"Here's the plan. I've got something that'll turn the tide but I need to get to that rhino. Can anyone buy me at least two minutes so I can get on his back?" Janelle asked quickly.

"I'll buy you five minutes." Sam said as she took a fighting stance, bloody spikes coming out of her shoulders. Sam, Max, Aldin, and Leon charged the rhino.

"Everyone! One of us acts as bait, two attack, switch back and forth!" Max shouted. Max realized the only way to deal with brutes like this was to use hit and run tactics. It had proven highly successful during his squad's first mission together, it would work now.

They followed Max's orders. First Leon acted as bait while Aldin and Sam attacked from behind. Then Max acted as bait while Sam and Leon attacked and so on until they found a pattern. Janelle realized the rhino was starting to slow down, she assessed her healing once more. Arm, fine. Ribs, fine. Organs, just a bit longer.

Three more minutes.

But Janelle was planning to cut those three minutes down to zero. She quickly ran across the railings until she was right over the monstrous rhino.

"Guys!" Janelle shouted. They looked up and nodded to eachother. They ditched the hit and run tactic. Leon, Max and Sam all brought out two tails each and grabbed the rhino. The rhino was completely constricted by the six tails, leaving his back wide open.

Janelle jumped down and sunk her claws into the rhinos back just so she wouldn't get thrown off. She quickly sunk her teeth into its armament and quickly began to devour it. The rhino tried in vain to thrash around in an attempt to break free and get Janelle off his back but it proved useless.

Janelle continued to devour the armament until she felt it, that rush of power. She had reached the peak of eating. Her body was fully healed now and brimming with energy. She jumped off the rhino and ingested the pill. She fell to the ground as her left shoulder began to burn.

"Come on, work… work!" Janelle growled. She let out a painful cry as the blood armament exploded out of her burning shoulder.

Janelle took in the sight and feeling of it. It still felt like her back was on fire, the armament didn't even look like an armament. It was like her blood was literally on fire. It was like a blazing fire made of blood was coming right out of her shoulder, almost taking the shape of a burning wing.

'Fire blood…good a name as any.' Janelle thought idly as she turned to face the rhino.

She stood up and prepared herself to attack.

Max was stunned, he had never seen an armament like this before in his life. Could it even be called an armament? It looked more like…fire. That momentary distraction was all the rhino needed as it managed to break itself free of the tails and push the four animals back.

Janelle charged past as the others were thrown by the rhino. She jumped and used her armament as a shield when the rhino tried to use one of its massive arms to slam her again. The rhino actually howled out in pain, the blood armament covering its arm had burned away.

Janelle took the opportunity to get under the rhino and began to rapidly fire shards out of the wing. The shards came out as a blazing flurry as they made contact with the rhino. Janelle didn't let up for a second, she screamed as the shards flew out, draining her of even more energy. The payoff was immediate though, the sheer force of the attack sent the rhino into the ceiling. The rapid assault keeping the rhino in place as it was continuously pierced by hundreds of burning shards. Eventually Janelle ran out of energy and her whole body visibly tensed. She fell to her knees as her body went completely rigged. The wing dissolved but the burning sensation remained in her back. Looking up she saw the rhino was starting it's descend back towards the ground.

Right towards her.

'Oh fuck!' Janelle thought, but before the rhino could crush her she was immediately grabbed and flew across the room at a blinding speed. Looking up she saw Sam had grabbed her.

"Kid… you…good?" Sam asked through heavy pants. They tensed as the rhino stirred but breathed a sigh of relief as its armaments withered away and it lay there motionless.

"Need…Energy." Janelle replied through her exhaustion. If her math was right she had about five minutes to get any kind of energy in her otherwise her body would start going into shock. It was a hefty price to pay but it was well worth it this time.

Sam pulled out an epipen and stabbed it into Janelle's chest. Janelle instantly felt energized, the burning sensation in her back was gone and she felt as good as new.

"What was that and where can I get more?" Janelle asked in amazement.

Sam gave a smug grin as she got Janelle on her feet. "Tell you about mine if you tell me about yours." Sam said playfully, referring to Janelle's pill.

Leon, Max and Aldin were staring in amazement.

"Was that the project you've been working on?" Leon asked incredulously.

Janelle nodded as she turned to the three animals. "Think of it as a compound that disrupts the armaments reconstruction ability and… changes it. Basically put, instead of the tissue reforming into a spike or tail it just… explodes out of your body, the reconstruction element is still there but not as tightly bonded as the original. It's meant to increase speed and reduce energy consumption, the trade-off is you have less power to it." Janelle explained.

Max shook his head in disbelief. "It looked like fire was coming out of you."

Janelle shrugged. "I guess that's how it works for blood armaments, not sure about the others and what effect it would have on muscle or bone." She explained.

Max couldn't help but still be impressed. This girl had developed a way to alter armaments completely right down to their construction. That wasn't easily done. Yet she had done it and had made herself even stronger from it. He couldn't help but think that despite the craziness of it Stacy would be proud of her younger sister.

"Come on guys, let's move out." Max said as they quickly collected themselves and exited the room.


	44. Chapter 44 operation: Monster

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

*First floor, Amanda's group*

As the group made their way through one of the production rooms they realized that they hadn't encountered anymore enemy forces. Strange as it was they were thankful for that small breather. Dwayne quickly took over for Amanda so that she'd have some rest from supporting Cory. The hyena wrapped the wolfs remaining arm around his shoulders and put his own arm around Cory's waist to keep him balanced.

"How ya feelin brothah?" Dwayne asked solemnly.

Cory gave a small laugh. "I'm healing… if just barely." He replied.

Amanda gave a sideways glance at her friend and squad partner. She was glad that some of his humor and life had returned to him but couldn't help notice that he still seemed somewhat…void.

"Well fuck me with barbwire." Fin cursed as he listened in on his headset.

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" Sitra asked confused.

"Listened in on a report from Max's group, apparently they found a room filled with millions of serums." Fin explained grimly.

Everyone looked more than a little shocked and horrified.

"And it gets even worse. Apparently there's shipment papers… meant for Fermaceuticals Inc." Fin finished.

Seth threw his paws in the air. "One mission. One god damn mission that doesn't have some huge conspiracy behind it! That's all I'm asking." He said in frustration.

The others exchanged bemused glances.

"Story time?" Cory asked.

Seth groaned. "You work in the underground long enough and you deal with all kinds of shit. Political scams, conspiracies, blackmail, I've seen it all. Almost every damn mission or operation I'm involved in deals with this kind of crap. I'm honestly considering retirement at this point." Seth explained, giving another irritated groan.

Sitra laughed at his frustration. "Oh come on honey, you've dealt with far worse than that and this is what makes you consider retirement?" She asked, highly amused by the jaguars frustration.

"Yeah I have, but killing and ten thousand layers of mysterious bullshit are two entirely different things." Seth shuddered at the thought. "Forget it, we're in the clear, let's just meet up with the others so we can go home and I can give the Monsieur my notice."

The group kept moving forward and eventually came to a set of stairs. There was no other hallway or path so they figured the only way to go was up. Once they got up the stairs they made their way down what must've been the hundredth hallway since they entered the factory.

"I'm telling you! You gotta get a patent on that, you could make a fortune!"

Everyone stopped and grinned as they heard the familiar voice. Fin rushed forward and turned a corner. Down the hallway was the familiar voice he had heard banter with him so many times before.

"Well look who it is! The lovely lady in my life!" Fin called out as he saw Sam talking with the panthress. Sam smiled and rushed forward, pulling Fin into a surprising embrace.

"Whoa…didn't think you'd be so happy to see me." Fin said completely surprised.

Sam gave a small chuckle. "Shut it and enjoy it while it lasts, asshole." She replied.

"That's my girl." Fin said jokingly, laughing as he earned himself a punch to the chest from Sam.

The others soon caught up and explained everything that they had found.

"Seriously? You guys didn't run into anything? Nothing!?" Leon asked Dwayne in complete disbelief.

"Nahhh not a single thing." Dwayne replied with a smug grin.

"Lucky you, we dealt with a stupid rhino who injected himself and mutated." Janelle explained, joining in on their conversation.

"Speaking of which, Dwayne, I found out what Janelle's project was! Her armament literally turned into fire!" Leon announced excitedly.

Every animal turned to Janelle who smiled nervously in response.

"It what!?" Dwayne asked in disbelief. "Hold up hold up, explains it to me from tha beginin." Dwayne said, twirling his free paw in a rewinding motion.

"Well she ingested a pill and her blood just…exploded out of her back, like fire! It didn't just look like fire either! The rhino tried to hit her and when she blocked it his arm actually burned! Then she fired out burning shards from it and sent the rhino right into the roof with how strong it was. I've honestly never seen anything like it before in my life!" Leon excitedly explained to the animals present.

Janelle laughed nervously as all eyes turned to her again. "I-it was a project I was working on, I wanted to see what kind of chemicals would work on G.E.O.s and I studied my armaments at the same time. I figured if use the right materials I could restructure my armament completely into something new. I didn't even know it would work! I did the math and everything but there were just so many variables!" Janelle rambled on nervously until Max put a paw on her shoulder.

"Janelle, it worked. You did awesome." Max said comfortingly.

Janelle smiled at the tigers comforting words…until she remembered a very important fact.

"Oh my god your screwing my sister!" Janelle exclaimed as she recalled the earlier conversation.

"What!?" Max's squad mates shouted in unison as they turned to him in utter shock while the others looked highly confused.

"Hold up… the panthress from before right?" Cory spoke up.

"Yeah, well I didn't know it was her sister, and it only happened once. Wait why am I even telling you about this?" Max asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration while trying to collect his thoughts.

Cory turned to both Fin and Amanda. "And you both owe me three hundred each." He said with a smug smile while the two animals groaned in frustration.

Max looked at Cory indignantly. "You bet…on my sex life… AGAIN?" He roared out in anger.

Cory laughed and nodded. Amanda growled and huffed. "Seriously, don't make any bets with Cory, I think he's psychic." She grumbled as she pulled out her phone from a hidden pocket and tapped it a few times.

"There, right into your account…smug bastard." Amanda growled.

Max growled but took a deep calming breath. "Alright… Let's just finish this up."

The air was heavy as they walked. Soon they'd be in the central production room, the room where everyone would meet and supposedly corner Ogre. Everyone had different thoughts and worries as they neared closer and closer. Would they make it out alive? Would they have to watch another friend die? Was Ogre even there? What about Jack and his squad? Were they ok? Would they be doing this alone?

Their minds were plagued with this and many more thoughts but they continued on.

*Near the center of the factory*

A blood whip flew around Adrian in every possible direction, his armor managed to take most of the damage but several deep slashes managed to slice through his flesh.

"Bastard!" Adrian roared as he fired muscle shards. The hooded animal dodged them and charged him again. Adrian dodged the blood tail. While he was getting cut he was starting to see a pattern to the attack. Eventually Adrian managed to grab the tail much to the other animals shock. He pulled the tail towards him and when the animal was within range he used his armament blade to behead the bastard.

"I'd say twelve down." Adrian said as he dropped the corpse and looked at the group of hooded animals with armaments at the ready.

"And about a hundred to go." Shao Long finished for him as they charged the animals again.

Jack and Sherry finally managed to catch up. They were in one of the production rooms and had finally ran into more enemies. They looked on as Adrian and Shao Long easily killed the G.E.O.s swarming them.

"Damn… if he was older I'd definitely make him a part of my squad." Jack said in amazement, he was snapped out of that little fantasy when Sherry smacked him across the chest while giving him an angry glare.

"Just a joke!" Jack stated defensively before they charged in to assist the two animals.

It took nearly ten minutes to clear out the rest of them.

"I need… a… break!" Adrian said through heavy breathing as he collapsed. He was exhausted, non-stop fighting and healing was draining. He'd stopped to 'eat' a few times before but he was running low again.

Shao Long had noticed Adrian was low on energy and threw a few of the corpses to him. Adrian cringed but accepted nonetheless. He dragged the bodies behind a machine before he started to devour them.

Sherry looked away and tried her hardest not to focus on the sounds coming from behind the machine. She knew Adrian needed to eat until his mutation fully evolved, and she still loved him regardless of the fact… but it was still revolting to think about what he was doing.

After fifteen minutes Adrian walked out from behind the large machine looking as green with sickness as Sherry.

"I swear if this mutation thing doesn't happen soon I may just tear out my own stomach." Adrian said in utter disgust.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, try eating as much as I did when I was younger, than complain to me." He said idly.

Adrian raised his brow in curiosity at that statement. "How much did you eat when you were younger?" He asked now curious.

Jack avoided making eye contact, looking highly uncomfortable with the question. "A lot more then you." Was all Jack said.

Adrian 's curiosity kept growing. "I've eaten a lot, you think you've eaten more?" Adrian asked, almost playfully.

Jack grinned at the slight taunt. "Five years of constant fighting and eating tends to leave a high body count." He replied as he crossed his arms. "Now if your done eating let's get moving."

Adrian followed his parents with Shao Long beside him. He couldn't help but imagine the body count Jack had built. If he'd been fighting and eating constantly for five years… it would be in the hundreds, maybe thousands!

"I really don't want to be doing this for five years." Adrian grumbled to himself.

Jack laughed as he managed to hear Adrian's quiet comment. "Trust me when I say you got lucky. Cannibalism wasn't as common or well-known back when I started. The chance's that your 'meals' have cannibalized or have high mutation rates is much better than when I was doing it. Which means your progress is much faster when compared." Jack explained.

Adrian was actually surprised by this. "Really? Hey remember when you said you knew someone that could monitor the mutations growth and all that? Did you ever get yourself checked out?" Adrian asked as he remembered their conversation from a few weeks back.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I'm actually close to the halfway point myself. If I eat maybe two more with a high mutation rate the change will occur." He explained.

"Jack! You said it was four when I asked!" Sherry said angrily while glaring at her husband accusingly.

Jack smiled sheepishly and scratched his chin nervously. "Ummm may have happened in my off time, remember those incidents I took care of while off duty?" He implied while looking nervous.

Sherry gaped at her husband. "I swear if you go monster on me I'm banning you from the bed for at least a month." She stated while moving just a bit faster.

"Sherry don't! I'm sorry! It just happened!" Jack tried in vain to appeal to his wife who was having none of it.

Shao Long grinned smugly at Adrian who was trying hard not to think about the double meaning behind his mother's words.

"Funny how in the free moments like this they treat the mission like it's a regular outing." Shao Long stated playfully.

Adrian let out a heavy sigh and shrugged. "I think my family is just so desensitized to danger that it doesn't really bother them." He looked over to Jack who was still trying to appeal to Sherry while she just huffed and turned her head. "Or maybe they're just plain crazy." Adrian added. He hadn't decided yet.

"Alpha squad this is Root squad. Just a heads up, everyone has cleared out their sections of the factory and are heading towards your position, friendly contact is estimated in ten minutes." Judy's voice reported into their ear pieces.

"Roger that Root squad." Sherry replied into her headset. Her anger visibly vanished as she became serious.

"Ready to roast this bastard?" Jack asked as he began cracking his fingers.

Sherry nodded before turning to Adrian who looked just as serious now.

"Never thought I'd say this… but I refuse to stop until he'd dead." Sherry stated, her voice was eerily calm but hid a righteous fury that was comparable to Jacks or Adrian's.

Two of the animals Sherry loved more than anything had met nothing but pain and sorrow because of Ogre. That was more than enough reason for her to hate him.

Enough that she refused to stop fighting until he was nothing but a mangled corpse.

They came across a pair of large doors, the doors would lead them into the central production factory. The group spared glances to each other before nodding and forcing the doors wide open.

Jack stepped forward cautiously. The room was dark and his vision would only do so much for him. Suddenly the lights came to life and everyone kept their guard up. They heard the sound of someone eating. Looking around they found the source of the noises. Sitting on top of a large machine sat a single animal, his black coat spreading across the machine like shadows, his red mask pulled up slightly to reveal his mouth which was currently biting into a severed arm.

"Seriously… took your time. So long in fact that I figured a snack should do." Ogre said in an almost sing song tone of voice.

"I gotta tell ya… your guys taste like shit." Ogre grinned as he tore off a piece of flesh with his teeth before eating it.

Jack went cold at the comment. Looking down in front of the machine he saw three bodies. He recognized them as the escorts Garth, Rex and Mark.

But if they were here then where the hell was Cory?

"Wonderin about the little wolf?" Ogre asked casually, getting Jacks attention again. "Weeelll he's a slippery little fuck I'll give him that... Don't know where he went but I got a nice little treat outta him." Ogre stated as he waved the severed arm in the air.

Jacks whole body began to shake in uncontrollable rage as he realized what Ogre was saying, as he realized who's arm the fucker was eating.

"YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAAARD!" Jack roared out in absolute fury before charging forward. He brought out a blood tail and quickly whipped it in Ogre's direction. Ogre dodged and the tail sliced cleanly through the machine, causing it to crash into the factory floor.

"Ohhh soooooo scary." Ogre mocked. Before he could get anything else in Adrian was behind him and fired dozens of muscle shards. Ogre laughed as he jumped up, dodging the shards completely.

Sherry was already in the air and had bounced off a beam, heading right towards Ogre. He let out a scream as Sherry's electric short sword slashed him across the chest and he fell to the ground.

"Weeeeeelll I certainly missed you tooooo little buuuunny." Ogre sadistically sang out as his wound healed and he got back up.

"Go blow yourself." Sherry growled as she readied herself for another attack.

They all charged Ogre and he danced around them while effectively avoiding all of their attacks. Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing, Ogre was actually holding them off! The last time they clashed they were nearly even but now Ogre seemed to be farther ahead.

This was bad.

"To slow!" Ogre cried out as he pierced Jack with a bone tail and flung him across the room into a conveyor belt. Ogre then jumped above Shao Long and pierced him with several bone shards. When he landed he grabbed Sherry by her throat and threw her right into Adrian.

The animals fought through the pain as they got back up while Ogre laughed.

"This seriously the best ya got!? Good god I expected better, especially from you Jack!" Ogre shouted out as if he was amused by the situation.

"Know what I think Jack?" Ogre asked as he crossed the room, he grabbed Jack by his head and slammed it into the concrete floor, cracking it from the force of it.

"You got to complacent, you settled. Good shit happened to ya and you lost your driiiiiiiive." Ogre droned out the last word as if trying to make a point.

"Why do you think I kidnapped dear sonny boy over there!?" Ogre said as he threw Jack across the room. Sherry and Adrian took stances beside Jack to give him a chance to recover.

"I kidnapped the kid to remind you of one simple fact… WE ARE FUCKING CESSPITS OF FUCKING CREULTY, WE ARE THE SHIT STAINS OF THE WORLD, GOOD SHIT DOESN'T HAPPEN TO US! AND WE THRIVE ON THAT! WE'RE STRONGER BECAUSE OF THAT! YA GET IT NOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Ogre screamed out as the bone armaments burst out of his back taking the form of eight spider legs.

"Or maybe I should remind ya…by killing the ones you love!" Ogre laughed out as he charged towards them.

Adrian managed to use his tail to stop Sherry from being impaled by the armaments but wasn't able to protect himself. The bones pierced right through his body and he had to resist the urge to cough out blood. Instead he gritted his teeth, grabbed the spider legs and through Ogre across the room right into a wall.

The wall crumbled around him but he soon stepped out of the rubble, laughing the whole time.

"One of you gets it." Ogre said mockingly.

Before Ogre could do anything else several shards flew in his direction. Ogre jumped out of the way and looked to where the shards had imbedded themselves in the concrete and machinery. Bone, blood and muscle shards. Looking up he saw several animals were on one of the railings of the second floor, including the injured wolf from before.

All of them looking angry as hell.

Jack slowly rose off the ground and bared his teeth.

"Give up Ogre, we've got the advantage and all the drive necessary to kill you. Give up now and we may spare your life." Jack called out as he cracked his fingers.

Ogre actually laughed, they had given him a chance to live through this and he laughed right in their faces!

"Oh you'll have to excuse my rudeness but I fail to see my disadvantage here." Ogre replied casually as he cracked his neck.

"After all." As soon as he spoke what must have been dozens, if not hundreds of thin bones burst out of Ogres back and began to coil and meld, coating themselves along his arms, legs, body and head.

"It looks like I'm the only fully evolved one here!" Ogre shouted out.

Jack froze as he took in the sight of Ogre. The bones completely covered his body, they almost looked like a scaly crystalized white armor. A thick bone tail waved carelessly through the air and what looked like bone wings had sprouted from his back. The bones on his face resembled a helmet but they curved in such a way that he still looked as demonic as before.

Ogre was now, truly, a monster.


	45. Chapter 45 operation: Resolutions

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Hey guys! So I finally managed to finish the main portion of the Ogre operation and holy shit was this a fucking ride. I kept playing the scenes in my head while I was at work and even thought of what I'd write and as soon as I got home I was instantly typing it all out.**

 **Also sorry for the late update, I was going to put the chapters up sooner but I forget to do the editing. So here we are about two hours later then I wanted to upload but at least the content is all checked out.**

 **HOOOOLY SHIT this whole operation has just been crazy to me, from beginning to end to aftermath! Oh, speaking of which. While I haven't gotten to writing the aftermath I do promise that even as this is just updated I'll be working on it. Basically the aftermath will probably span three chapters focusing on the characters and how they're dealing with everything that's happened.**

 **After those three chapters I'll add in one final chapter before moving on to part three.**

 **Also please don't hate me for the amount of feels you will suffer over the next few chapters. Even I was smacking myself! 'How dare you write these feelings and make me feel!' was pretty much how I reacted as I typed out some of the scenes.**

 **On an interesting side note I was asked by another author if they would be allowed to use the concept of my story as basis for another fanfiction. Basically a story within my story. A Fanfic within a fanfic…fanception!**

 **But it brought up an interesting thought. If anybody wants to use my OC's or the concept for their own Zootopia (or other) fanfic than all you need to do is ask! As long as I'm credited and you send me the link when it's posted than its all good to me.**

 **Now as usual. Enjoy, review and all that good stuff.**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

Ogre let out a slow laugh as he took in the looks of horror that was now etched into the animal's faces. Their anger had quickly been replaced with terror as they saw him change and he loved it.

"So… who's first?" Ogre asked sadistically, his voice sounding more like a low growl.

Jack stepped forward as he prepared himself. No one had ever faced off against a fully evolved G.E.O. before. If anyone was going to fight Ogre it would have to be him. It wasn't based on emotion or a sense of vengeance, although those feelings were there. It was based on one simple fact.

Jack had the highest healing rate.

He could fight Ogre and take the damage while everyone else assessed the monsters abilities to develop a proper plan of attack. Jack knew that this would have to be done carefully. He didn't know what Ogres abilities were now. One fuck up could actually cost him his life this time…

Jack released all three of his armaments as a single tail. Over the years he had refined the technique of melding his armaments, even if he rarely ever used it now. But he reserved it for desperate measures such as this.

The tail was much slimmer than it had been eleven years ago but it was much longer, it could easily wrap around Jacks body several times if necessary. A thin layer of muscle and blood covered the mostly bone tail while thin spikes protruded out as a spine. The muscle armament would provide strength but he couldn't use too much. The less muscle Jack used the less energy he consumed as he used his armament. The tip was a sharp spear point made of bone that was lined with blood along the edges. Bone was the most durable of the three armament types while blood was considered the sharpest.

The three combined like this was like wielding the strongest spear in creation.

Jack slammed the tail against the ground with enough force to shatter the concrete. He quickly used the tail to propel himself all over the room at a blinding speed, the only evidence he was even there was the constantly shattered concrete and dents.

Jack flew around and saw that Ogre wasn't even attempting to keep track of him, he wasn't even moving, like he was confident that the bone armor would protect him from any attack.

'Fine then.' Jack thought to himself as he propelled himself towards Ogre with his tail extended forward.

Ogre quickly turned his body and raised his arm to block the tip of the tail. Jack had completely stopped and a shockwave followed from the built up momentum. He stared in horror at the result. The tip of the tail had barely even pierced the thick bone armor!

"My turn." Ogre growled as he grabbed the tail and threw Jack across the room in one swift motion. Jack was thrown with such force that he went right through the wall and crashed into the opposite wall of the previous room in an instant.

Holy hell did that hurt.

Jack was actually gasping for air and convulsing as he fell to the ground, the pain was unlike anything he'd ever felt. His whole body was screaming at him that it hurt. He was sure every single one of his bones had shattered and that his muscles had torn themselves apart. Even after all these years he was still desensitized to pain but that… That was just devastating.

'He… He only threw me!' Jack thought as he tried to make sense of how his body could hurt so much. That's when the horrible realization hit Jack.

They couldn't win. Not against Ogre. Not like this.

Jack tried desperately to get back up but every time he pushed himself off the ground his arms would give and he'd fall face first into the concrete.

"Get up… come...on…body…heal!" Jack growled in frustration as he tried in vain to get himself to stand up. He could hear the sounds of fighting from the other room, the others had engaged Ogre!

Jack had to get up no matter what. He couldn't leave everyone to deal with that monster by themselves. They'd be slaughtered! His squad, the remaining escorts, Adrian and his friends.

Sherry…

They would all die if he didn't get up! Jack gritted his teeth and as he raised his head he realized something. He was in the room from before… where they had just finished killing a large group of animals. They were all G.E.O.s as well and Adrian had only eaten a few of them…

With that realization Jack knew what he had to do. He gave up on trying to stand up, instead he focused on crawling to the closest corpse as fast as he possibly could. When he reached the first corpse he pulled its hood up. It was a deer or reindeer, he couldn't tell. Jack couldn't tear the clothing off so he simply pulled the deer's shirt down as much as he could.

"Sorry about this." Jack muttered as he quickly sank his teeth into the corpse's neck. He tore at its flesh and began to eat quickly. He greedily tore into the flesh and devoured it as he gave up his restraint and control.

He needed power and morals wouldn't get him that.

Jacks body began to quickly heal and within minutes his whole body was fine. He got up and was about to rush in to help the others until he saw the rest of the corpses that littered the ground. Ogre was just too strong, even with Jack revitalized he doubted any of them would do much damage before they were completely slaughtered. There was only one way to fight a monster of that level.

Jack swallowed hard as he resigned himself to what he was about to do. He knelt beside another corpse before grabbing it and tore its shirt open.

"Please… hold on for just a bit longer." Jack whispered as he silently prayed for the other animal's safety. Jack bared his fangs and threw his head back before he began to viciously tear into the second corpse…

Two down… one hundred to go.

"Fucking hell!" Max roared as Ogre repelled his muscle tail. Ogre twisted his body and swept his tail through the air, the force of it caused all the animals that had surrounded him to fly back into walls and machinery.

"He… He didn't even so much as graze us!" Sam exclaimed in pure terror as she pushed herself out of the rubble.

"Fuck this is really bad." Max stated as he pulled himself out a machine. Ogre was just too strong. He didn't even need to touch them to send them flying!

"We… We can't stop now!" Sherry shouted as she pushed herself off the ground, panting as she did.

Adrian stood up. He grabbed his right arm and forcefully popped his shoulder back into place. The last attack had caused his arm to dislocate.

'Is this what happens when you evolve?' Adrian thought to himself as he took in the monster before him. The colossal jump in power was just too high, how the hell was it even possible? Ogre was just covered in armament, it didn't make any sense!

Janelle and Leon charged Ogre but he simply swatted them away with his arm lazily. They crashed into more machinery. If Ogre kept tossing them around like this the whole building could very well collapse on them.

Sherry threw every electric grenade she had, they scattered around Ogres feet. Everyone ducked for cover as she pressed her remote and the grenades exploded.

Before the dust had even settled a slow, mocking laugh sounded through the air. When the dust had cleared Ogre stood there without a single scratch on him. The only evidence the grenades had even activated was the smoke that stained his white bone armor.

"Really now? Is this really the best this city has to offer!?" Ogre shouted condescendingly as he raised his arms into the air dramatically.

Sherry gritted her teeth in absolute frustration, if only they had something they could use against him, anything! Her mind instantly went back to before they had left for the mission. Chief Bogo had given her something, something only to be used in case of an absolute, last resort, desperate measures situation. Sherry pulled the sleek black case out of a hidden pocket. She figured this counted as that situation.

Opening the case was a syringe, it had two tubes that converted into one near the end, and in each tube was a different colored liquid. Red and green. Bogo had explained that this was still experimental, never been field tested. She thought back on his words after he had explained its effects as he handed it to her.

"Honestly I don't want to give this to you. But it may be your absolute last resort for getting out of their alive if everything goes to hell. But it doesn't come without a price and the aftereffects might even be permanent. Please… Don't use this unless absolute necessary and even then think twice about it… we can't afford to lose a good officer."

Sherry mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do. She uncapped the syringe and raised it high above her leg. As she brought it down she thought of her husband, her children, the special officers, her sister, her family back home, every single animal that called this city home, she thought of every single one of them and how they lived in fear of monsters like Ogre. She screamed out in fury right before the syringe pierced her thigh.

The effect was immediate. Sherry felt her heart going at a thousand miles per hour, her eyes dilated. Her whole body felt like it was burning , her breathing had become heavy and ragged. She felt absolutely terrible. But the payoff was worth it.

Ogre was about to bring his tail down on Fin. The cheetah thought his days were completely numbered.

'Should've asked Sam out just once.' Fin thought regretfully as he closed his eyes and accepted his fate. He waited for several seconds but nothing happened…he was still alive?

Opening his eyes he saw Ogre was no longer in front of him, instead he was several yards across the room. His body language said he was completely shocked.

Fin looked in front of him, his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

Captain Sherry was standing in front of him, her breathing was heavy, her eyes were half open and her fur had completely changed color. Instead of the chocolate brown that everyone had grown so accustomed to her fur was now a deep shade of red. Fin shook his head as he realized steam was coming off her body, it was almost heavy enough to form clouds!

"Fin." Sherry said without turning to him, keeping her eyes on Ogre who had regained his senses.

"Get ready to grab me when I drop and inject me with the Vitasynth." Sherry finished, referring to the portable I.V. syringes they carried by name.

Fin blinked and Sherry was gone, how the!?

He looked over and saw the captain fighting Ogre at speeds he couldn't even keep up with.

"Holy shit." Amanda whispered in awe as she witnessed Sherry fighting on par with Ogre.

"What the hell did she do?" Cory asked in utter confusion.

Sherry held an electric knife in each paw as she swiped at Ogre, dodging his tail and claws when he attacked. She bounced around him and would attack the openings in his armor, hoping that the electricity would reach his flesh underneath.

Ogre growled as he swiped at Sherry again, he slammed his tail against her but she had blocked it using both of her knives. Sherry gritted her teeth as she stopped the bone tail from tearing her in half. The strain of keeping the tail at bay was painful to say the least. Sherry jumped up and evaded the tail completely. She then began to run and jump around Ogre at such a high speed it looked like there were dozens of her running around.

"Ohhhh, impressive." Ogre cooed as he readied himself for the next attack.

Sherry wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer. She had to deal serious damage before the syringes effect wore off! If she couldn't do that within five minutes she'd be as good as dead.

The syringe she had taken was a steroid the research department had been developing for a while now. They had taken the blood of several G.E.O.s and used that as the basis to work from. It would temporarily alter a normal animals muscle and bone structure. The muscle would become far more elastic and powerful while the bones density would be increased to counteract the strain. It would temporarily give her the strength to overpower a G.E.O…. but after the effects wore off her muscles would be torn to shreds, her bones would crack and if she was really unlucky her organs would begin to fail.

At best she'd be crippled, at worst she'd die.

Sherry was more than willing to pay both of those prices as long as she stopped this monster and saved every animal she cared for! She increased her speed, ignoring the pain as her muscles tore and her bones creaked. With a defiant scream Sherry slammed right into Ogre, as they went flying she had managed to stab her knives into the cracks of his armor. She quickly pressed the full drain buttons on both knives and all the electricity surged into Ogre's body. He roared out as smoke seeped through the cracks in his armor before they crashed into the opposite wall.

Sherry pushed herself out of the rubble and stared down at the monster lying before her. Smoke was still coming out of the cracks and he wasn't moving. Sherry looked down at her paw and realized her fur was changing back to its original chocolate brown.

'Just in time… oh crap.' Sherry thought briefly before her body exploded with pain. She let out a scream of total agonizing pain as she hit the ground. Her muscles were shreds, her bones were shattered. She couldn't move at all. It felt like her entire body had been ripped apart. She didn't even know how she was still alive.

"Hold on captain, I got ya." Fin said soothingly as Sherry continued to scream and cry out in pain. He gently lifted her upper body off the ground and stabbed her with the Vitasynth syringe. Normally it was reserved for G.E.O.s but in this case the I.V. nutrients and metabolism booster would help keep her alive until the paramedics arrived.

"Root Squad this is Fin, we're going to need an ambulance st-" Fin didn't get to finish his report before he was thrown across the room. He gasped and tried to get his breathing back. He looked up and dread filled him.

"Y-you're…kidding me." Fin stuttered out in horror.

Ogre was standing up. He was breathing heavily, smoke still coming out of the armor. His tail moving through the air slowly and dangerously.

'He took almost forty thousand volts of electricity and he's still alive!' Fin thought grimly. This was not good at all. If that didn't take him down then what could!?

Ogre looked down at Sherry who had stopped screaming and was simply crying now.

"Awwwwwe, poor wittle bunny." Ogre mocked as he grabbed Sherry by her neck and raised her into the air. Sherry screamed out again as she was forcibly moved, her shredded body screaming in protest.

Adrian looked on at this horrifying scene. Ogre's tail had stopped moving and was poised to attack.

"No… NO!" Adrian roared out as he charged Ogre. He tried to deliver a flying kick but Ogre simply swatted him away with his free arm and Adrian hit the ground hard.

Adrian pushed himself off the ground. He looked around, nobody was in any shape to fight and Jack was still M.I.A. He slammed his fist against the concrete floor in frustration. His mother was going to die and he couldn't do anything! If only he was stronger, faster… if he was a monster to.

Adrian's mind clicked as he remembered his fight with Shao Long…the voice in his head. He didn't know if the voice would listen, or if he could even call for it. It was a leap of faith but at this point he had nothing else.

'Hey… You there?' Adrian thought to himself.

Silence.

'I know you're in there somewhere! Please I need your help.' Adrian begged, hoping the voice would respond.

'GOD DAMN IT MY MOTHER IS GOING TO DIE! ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW! WHATEVER YOU WANT I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU! MY MIND! MY HEART! MY BODY! ANYTHING! JUST GIVE IT TO ME AGAIN!' Adrian screamed out in his mind.

'Ohhh I like your resolve.' The familiar voice responded.

Adrian's mind started to go black as he felt the arms wrap around him, caressing him.

'You know I don't want any of that… ' The voice cooed as its paw stroked his cheek.

'All I want you to do…is eat!' The voice shouted into his ear.

Ogre was ready to finally kill the annoying bunny, Jacks woman. He wondered how the fucker would react. Pain? Anger? Grief? All three? Maybe he'd finally be able to put up a decent fight again. He poised his tail ready to pierce the bunny right through her heart. She couldn't even struggle, only scream. Ogre smiled to himself, relishing her screams of pain.

"Good bye!" Ogre roared as he thrust his tail forward. He laughed as he had finally killed Jacks woman! The rush! The exhilaration! The pain!...

The pain!?

He looked to where his tail had pierced the bunny and realized she was still alive. More than that, his tail had been torn right off! Ogre looked around trying to find the culprit who had torn off his tail. Who here was even possibly strong enough to pull that off!?

Ogre was quickly aware of pain shooting through his arm. He looked to the arm still holding the bunny and saw Adrian biting right through his bone armor. The armor cracked under the force of the bite. Ogre roared and threw both the fox and bunny off of his arm.

Before they hit the ground Adrian quickly grabbed Sherry and cradled her against him as he crouched low. Ogre was stunned as he took in the sight of the fox.

Most of his body was covered in armament. Bone and muscle melded and coiled together, it looked eerily like smooth black crystal but with a redish tint. Two tails were poised in the air ready for attack. The armament covered most of Adrian's body except for his stomach and below his knees. It almost looked like sleek black armor. But his face... The armament had formed like a skeletal mask. It covered the majority of his head, except for his ears which were exposed and the area surrounding his now bleeding right eye.

Ogre stared at the eye as he had a terrifying realization of what it meant.

"…A blood charger." Ogre whispered in horrified awe.

Ogre had only heard stories about the blood chargers. They were so rare in fact that even the rumors were very sparse and almost non-existent. In his world they were said to be G.E.O.s with a special catalyst in their blood streams that had bonded with the mutation separately from the rest of the DNA. Their blood cells could store spare energy and once the host was aggravated enough the energy would release itself all at once. Their eyes would turn red and bleed as a side effect, attributed to the massive amount of built up energy being released. They were faster, stronger and far more dangerous than a regular G.E.O. could ever hope to be.

And now he was facing one who was on the brink of being fully evolved.

Despite all of that Ogre wasn't truly afraid, no. He was thrilled. He had found someone far stronger then Jack had ever been, even in his days as Asylum! A rare opponent you could only find once in a lifetime! One where you could fight them in a dragged out, all or nothing, brutal bloodbath fight to the death!

Adrian growled as he stared Ogre down. He was still crouched low with one paw on the ground while the other cradled Sherry. Sherry forced her eyes to open, even if just barely. Her vision was blurry and she couldn't make out the animal that was holding her. Regardless of that, the scent he gave off was more than enough for her to know who it was.

"A…Adrian?" Sherry whispered weakly. Adrian stopped growling and slowly looked down at Sherry.

Sherry's vision had cleared a bit. Adrian's left eye was covered in what looked like a glass film, it was red and she couldn't see his eye. His right on the other hand was fully visible, wide open and red. As he looked down at her his eye softened, like he could understand what was going on besides looking completely feral.

"M…Ma… Ma?" Adrian said, barely managing to get the word out. In his feral state rational thought was next to impossible but despite that he still knew who he was holding, he knew who he had saved.

Sherry smiled at him through the pain and tears formed in her eyes, even in his feral state he knew who she was and that made her happy beyond belief. "My sweet baby boy." She whispered before she closed her eyes and went limp in his arms.

Adrian's whole body went rigged as Sherry went still. Her heart beat was getting weaker by the second, her breathing barely audible, he couldn't tell if she was just passing out or dying.

"Ma…Ma?" Adrian asked as he lightly shook Sherry. She gave no response.

Adrian gritted his teeth, anger and fury rose from the depths of his being. Behind the glassy film covering his normal eye tears started to flow. He gently placed her on the ground and his whole body began to shake.

"MAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Adrian roared out in grief and fury as he threw his head back. He quickly focused on Ogre and charged towards him in a blood crazed frenzy.


	46. Chapter 46 operation: gone

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

Dwayne couldn't believe what he was seeing. His friend had evolved further, not the full evolution but still close enough. But what was more unbelievable was the fact that despite going full feral Adrian still recognized Sherry.

And had called her Mama.

"H-holy shit! She's his mom!?" Dwayne nearly shouted in shock. Adrian had told them he had met his parents again and were on mostly good terms but hadn't told any of them who they were.

And if Sherry was his mom then that meant his dad was…

"Fuck…this is insane." Dwayne whispered as he collected himself again. He turned to Leon and Janelle, they were still getting themselves together. Ogre had thrashed everyone pretty badly and healing would take some time. Although at this point Dwayne doubted that anyone but Adrian could actually fight on even ground with Ogre.

Janelle twisted her wrist back into place with a loud crack. "Anyone got any ideas? Good, bad, I don't give a shit just… something!" Janelle demanded in frustration.

"The only thing coming to mind is getting the hell out of here." Leon stated as he covered a particularly bad gash in his stomach with his paw.

Dwayne was about to protest until he turned back to Adrian and Ogre. They were going at it like it was doomsday. Concrete was turned to rubble and machines shattered as their fight went all over the room.

"Aight… Aight… Strategic retreat… But we got' ta grab da bunny." Dwayne said with conviction.

Leon and Janelle gaped at him in shock.

"Are you insane!?" Janelle shrieked.

"She's on the other side of the room!" Leon stated as he pointed. Sherry was on the other side of the room… with Adrian and Ogre between them and the bunny.

"And when did danger ever stop you?" Kate asked as she landed beside Dwayne.

Dwayne jumped back in surprise as the vixen appeared out of nowhere. "Shit girl! The hell have ya been!?" He asked.

Kate winced as she grabbed her right shoulder. "Got knocked into the second floor… just woke up in fact." She explained still wincing.

Leon knelt beside her and examined her arm. It was dislocated and swollen, he remembered Kate had never experienced a dislocated joint before so she had no idea how to put it back into place. Leon grabbed her arm and she gave him a confused look through her pain.

"Deep breath." Leon said right before he quickly pulled her arm and popped her shoulder back into place. Kate screamed out in pain and fell to her knees.

"MOTHER FUCKING, COCK SUCKING, SON OF A BITCH, ASS FUCKER-" Kate continued on with her long string of cursing as she gripped her arm. A minute passed and she was still swearing, so much so that even Dwayne was starting to blush at the very long list of curses she knew.

"-BITCH COCK, FUCKING SON OF A BASTARD WHORE, PIECE OF SHIT, JACK ASS!" Kate finally finished, panting angrily as she stared Leon down. Leon just stared at her completely dumbfounded.

"Were those ones you already knew, or did you make some of those up?" Leon finally asked still somewhat shocked.

Kate huffed angrily. "Bit of both." She muttered while rubbing her shoulder.

Dwayne snapped his fingers repeatedly to get everyone's attention.

"Hey! Remember? Bunny in trouble? Near death? Adrian's mom!?" Dwayne said aggravated that he had to remind them.

"Wait who's Adrian's mom?" Kate asked confused as she looked between her friends.

"Sherry." Dwayne stated but waved his paw. "Not important, whats important is we grabs her and get da hell outta here! You saw what she did, ain't no normal animal can move like dat and walk away feeling fine and dandy afterwards!" Dwayne explained as quickly as possible. He refused to let Sherry die without at least doing something to help her.

In all honestly Dwayne liked the bunny. She was nice and understanding… even if she tried to make him cut back on his drinking habits. Regardless! She would listen to anything anyone had to say, she was like a therapist or a mom in a strange way and he respected her.

More than a few times over the past several weeks she'd stick around after Adrian's change had taken a bad turn and would make sure he was ok, after that was dealt with she'd talk with the rest of them or do little things to help around. Listen to any troubles they had, concerns, worries, hell she had even cooked for them! She was like the groups mom.

And Dwayne knew to respect his mama, blood related or not.

"I think we can help." They all turned to see Fin who was being supported by Sam. He was in rough shape and looked like he'd fall over without Sam supporting him.

"How, you look like you can barely walk." Leon said as he pointed to Fin.

Fin let out a weak laugh. "I can't do shit, but Sam can offer some cover while you grab Sherry." He explained.

Dwayne nodded his head, a plan was coming into place.

"Aight… here's what we do. Kate and Janelle, you twos are gonna grab Sherry. Me and Sam, we's gonna give ya some cover." Dwayne explained as he mentally prepared himself for this suicide mission.

"We're gonna die." Kate groaned as she stood up.

"We're going to die regardless if Adrian doesn't win." Janelle stated grimly.

The four animals took off and stayed close to the wall. Janelle and Kate were right beside the wall while Sam and Dwayne were farther out. The hyena and cheetah would be able to give the girls some space in the event the fighting came their way. They had a few close calls as shards imbedded into the wall and some debris was thrown around but managed to get to Sherry without any other problems. Janelle carefully picked up the bunny but hesitated.

"Janelle! Whats da hold up girl!" Dwayne asked desperately as he observed the fight. Ogre and Adrian were getting a bit too close for comfort.

"She's…She's not breathing!" Janelle stated fearfully.

Dwayne turned around before looking back at Adrian and Ogre, they were getting closer now and he could feel the air pressure from their attacks. Their route back would be cut off soon enough. He thought of something he could do, anything at this point. Dwayne clenched his fists and ground his teeth as he thought of yet another insane plan.

"Get her ta Aldin, he's got some adrenaline on him, it might bring her back long enough till da medics show up." Dwayne said calmly.

"We can't go back that way and there's now other-" Kate didn't even finish before Dwayne took off towards the fighting.

"I'LL BUY YA SOME TIME! GO!" Dwayne shouted back to them as he ran right towards Adrian and Ogre.

'I'm gonna die.' Dwayne thought grimly. He couldn't help but actually give a chuckle and smile.

He snuck around behind Ogre and fired several bone shards at the bastards back. Ogre was momentarily distracted, long enough for Adrian to send him flying in the opposite direction.

Away from the groups rescue attempt.

Dwayne smiled to himself but it soon dissolved as he was instantly face to face with a pair of angry seething eyes. A sharp pain exploded in his stomach. Looking down Dwayne saw that Ogre and stabbed him in the stomach with his arm. Dwaynes blood splattered against the floor and Ogre's white armor.

Dwayne coughed up blood as he grabbed Ogre's arm but he wasn't able to do anything as he was simply lifted into the air and thrown across the room.

Despite his heavy breathing, the pain in his stomach and the amount of blood he was losing before he could heal, Dwayne couldn't help but smile and give a weak laugh.

Dwayne honestly thought he'd live to a ripe old age, married and with kids of his own. He wouldn't have a normal job, he couldn't find the appeal in office work but he'd find something that kept him stable that he enjoyed doing. He'd retire in a nice house that wasn't too far into the city but not that far out of it either. He'd watch his children grow up before finding their own lives, getting married themselves and having kids of their own.

Maybe before all of that he'd go see his mother and try to apologize to her. If she accepted his apology he'd use everything he had saved up to this point to get his mother and siblings out of that ratty old place they called a house and get them in a good neighborhood. He'd buy his mama the dream house she'd always wanted with a big backyard, a nice patio to sit on during the summer and friendly neighbors to invite over. His siblings would go to nice schools with no worries about getting caught in turf wars and gangbangers. He'd do all that before he finally died as a senile stupid old man, but one who was happy with how his life had turned out.

Instead he was going to die at seventeen years old without being able to do any of that.

'This sucks…but it was lit man.' Dwayne thought to himself before he closed his eyes. Before the darkness completely consumed him he saw a face. It was that stupid fox who always looked annoyed, but this time he was giving Dwayne that smile, that genuine smile he'd learned to appreciate and respect whenever it spread out on the fox's face.

Even if it was the end Dwayne was glad to see that his best friend was right there to see him off.

Sam and Leon were having difficulty holding onto the girls as they screamed and tried to run over to Dwayne. "Damn it let me go!" Kate screamed through her tears as she tried to push Sam off her.

Janelle was pushing and swiping at Leon but he refused to loosen his iron grip on the panthress.

"Stop it! We can't help him, not right now!" Leon roared as Janelle swiped him across the cheek, blood trickling down his face.

"He's dying we have to help him!" Janelle angrily yelled as she turned and started hitting Leon.

Leon pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Janelle's hits soon stopped with her gripping his shirt and sobbing into his chest.

Fin looked up briefly from his examination of Sherry. It hit him just how stupid they had been and the realization that came with it.

They had brought children into this.

They had brought kids barely old enough to even be out in the world into a fucking battlefield where they were losing their lives and friends right before their very eyes. Kids who were far too young to even have this as a thought in the back of their minds.

'This is so fucked.' Fin thought briefly. He gritted his teeth in frustration before turning his attention back to the barely alive bunny laying in front of him. He had to get those thoughts out of his head, right now he had to focus on keeping Sherry alive.

Aldin injected the adrenaline into Sherry's chest close to her heart. She gave a small gasp. Her eyes didn't open but her breathing was back.

"The adrenaline will last for maybe twenty minutes, after that all bets are off." Aldin said solemnly as he discarded the syringe.

Fin nodded his head. "Root squad can you hear me? It's Fin." Fin said into his headset.

"This is Root squad, what happened? You cut off." Judy asked, sounding worried.

Fin's heart constricted as he remembered another important fact. Judy and Sherry were sisters. And he was about to break it to the older sister that her younger was barely clinging to life. Oh this sucked.

"Fin you there?" Judy asked again sounding even more worried.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm here." Fin took a deep breath before he continued. "We need a med squad stat. Sherry's in really bad shape. She'd just barely holding on." Fin explained quickly.

There was radio silence.

"W-What?" Judy replied in disbelief.

"Damn it, Sherry injected herself with… with something! She was fighting on the same level as a G.E.O.! After it wore off she started screaming in pain. Her breathing stopped and we just got it back. I did a quick examination and it's bad. Her muscles have been ripped to shreds and her bones are all but shattered, if you guys don't hurry she's not going to last any longer than ten minutes." Fin hurriedly explained into the headset.

He couldn't hear voices, just Judy's breathing. It was quick and sharp, like she was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Judy. Breath. I can hear you on the verge of freaking out but we can't have that right now! Your sister needs you to get your shit together and to get a damn med squad down here!" Fin nearly yelled into the headset.

"Ok… Ok. We'll get the med squad down there as fast as possibly, they should be five minutes." Judy explained, her breathing slightly calmer now.

"Make it three." Fin stated before cutting the link.

Fin turned as he saw Max limping over to them. When he saw Sherry he looked like he was about to have his own panic attack.

"W-what the hell happened?" Max asked sounding slightly panicked.

Sam quickly grabbed Max as he nearly stumbled. Fin took a look at the tiger's leg and cringed. Max's foot had twisted the other way and the skin had torn near his ankle as a result. Blood matted his fur and pooled on the ground where his leg hovered, how he had made it over to them so quickly was anyone's guess.

"Sherry did something stupid, we're waiting on a med squad." Fin replied.

Max looked down at the bunny and regret filled him. Maybe if he was stronger or faster than maybe she wouldn't be in this state. If he could pull his own and actually do something right than maybe things wouldn't have turned out like this.

"Max I swear to god if you don't get that look off of your face I'm going to break your other foot." Sam growled fiercely.

Max was broken from his thoughts. "What look?" He asked confused.

Sam gave him a look that said 'Really?'

"I'm talking about that stupid look you get on your face when shit goes bad. That look of 'What if I was better, stronger, smarter.' That bullshit look everyone has but you seem to wear every second day. News flash Max, you aren't fucking superman, you're a normal animal who has flaws and isn't perfect. But whenever something goes wrong you doubt yourself and get depressed. Honestly things would've gone to hell a lot quicker if you weren't as good as you are, why you can't see that is beyond me though. So guess what, shit happens, deal with it." Sam huffed angrily as she finished her rant and set Max down on the ground so he wouldn't be on his leg.

Before Max could even think about Sam's speech a loud crash sounded from across the room.

"Oh what the fuck-" Sam started but quickly gaped as she turned her head. "-Now" She finished quietly. Every animal in the room who wasn't unconscious or dead turned their head to what had caused the noise.

Even Ogre and Adrian stopped their fighting to find the source of the disturbance.

"Oh fuck me." Ogre said, sounding impressed but mixed with fear.

Coming out of the newly made hole in the wall was a beast of an animal. The armaments looked like liquid as they covered the animal from head to toe. Bone, blood and muscle whipped around out of its back as it crouched on all fours. The liquid covering its body began to mold and harden. The armaments whipping around soon wrapped around its body. Its body was soon covered in a deadly looking armor. The armor covered its entire body. It was red and smooth with spikes protruding out in random areas. The portion of armament on its face molded into a medieval helmet but with an odd twist. It was pointed in the front like armor but the area where its mouth should be had jagged overlapping points that resembled a row of fangs while the eyes were covered by a glassy visor.

The animal stood to its full height, it may not have been much at four feet high but the presence it gave off made it look monstrously huge. It raised one paw, which looked to be covered in a gauntlet with pointed tips, and cracked its index finger idly.

"Jaaaaaaaack." Ogre drawled out the name slowly with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Ogre." Jack breathed out the monsters name in fury.

Jack knew that he had reached the point of no return. He had devoured a majority of the corpses. As a result he had been rewarded generously for sacrificing his years of built up morals and ethics.

He had fully evolved.

Jacks sanity intact and the full body armament were proof of the fact. He looked down at his paw. It was covered in a gauntlet that nearly looked like smooth, red, crystal. The tips of his fingers were pointed and deadly sharp. His right arm was instantly covered in armament that resembled a bladed lance.

As Jack covered his arm in the armament he realized why Ogre had been so powerful. Being fully evolved gave you a full body armament that you could mold to your will within an instant. The energy cost was high to start with but once you were covered with it you didn't need to worry about wasting anymore energy with new armaments as you could simply reconstruct the armor to suit the need.

To put it simply, a fully evolved G.E.O. was a walking armament.

Jack realized something even more amazing though, all three of his armaments had blended together. They weren't simply coiled together like with his tails or weapons, they were a single armament. Although he instinctively knew that he could single them out and use them separately if need be.

Adrian let out a maddening roar as he charged Ogre again, making the monster focus on the fox once more.

"Sorry little fox." Ogre mocked as he danced around Adrian's vicious attacks, avoiding the tails as they stabbed into the ground and tore apart the concrete as they came back out.

Adrian grabbed Ogre and was about to tear into him but Ogre had molded the tips of his finger into a long thin blade.

"But I found a better toy to play with." Ogre said before he stabbed the blade into Adrian's exposed eye.

And right through his head.

Adrian's body shook as he fell to his knees. He wobbled momentarily as Ogre pulled the blade out before he fell to the ground. Adrian's armaments began to dissolve even before he hit the concrete.

Jack stared in horror as Adrian's armament dissolved to reveal his son lying limply on the ground, his remaining eye rolled back into his head. His mask had torn open and his mouth was hanging open as if silently screaming.

"No… NO… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jack screamed out in absolute grief and sorrow, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of his son on the ground as blood pooled out of his eye and back of his head. His son was dead. He was gone. Jack would never get to hold him again. Never get to tell him how much he loved him ever again. Never get to see him live the rest of his life in peace.

Adrian was gone.

Ogre relished the sound of Jack's scream, he had waited so long to hear that sound come from the bastards mouth. The sound of him losing what was most precious to him. The sound of his pain and sorrow as everything was taken away from him.

The sound of absolute despair.

Jack had finally stopped screaming after what seemed like an eternity. He tore his eyes away from the body of his son and towards the animal who had murdered him.

"Ogre." Jack growled out slowly as he began to calmly walk towards the monster.

Ogre smiled behind his armament and charged Jack, before he even got close a tail instantly appeared out of Jacks back and wrapped around the blade Ogre had intended to stab through his head. Ogre struggled to push the blade forward but Jack held firm. A second later another tail appeared and slammed into Ogre sending him through the opposite wall and into another production room.

Ogre gasped and grabbed for his chest desperately. The sheer force of the attack had shattered his ribs. Sitting up he looked down and was horrified to see that the attack had also shattered his bone armor. Large cracks snaked out from the center where the tail had hit him and pieces of it were crumbling away. Ogre looked up to see Jack walking through the wall and calmly stepping into the room.

Jack raised his paw and cracked his finger. "Ogre… Today you will die." Jack stated fiercely as he raised his lance blade armament, ready to attack.

Ogre stood up, he mended the cracks in his armor and waited briefly as his ribs healed before transforming his right arm into a very large bone blade equal in size to Jacks lance.

Both animals poised themselves ready to attack before charging towards each other, both roaring in fury as they did.


	47. Chapter 47 operation: dream

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

Adrian didn't know where he was. Everything was pitch black. It was so silent that his ears were ringing. He didn't know what was going on but he knew he shouldn't be here.

Suddenly the darkness was gone and instead he found himself looking up at the sky. A gentle breeze tickled his fur as he sat up. Looking around he saw that he was in an orchard field. Fruit dangled from trees almost begging to be picked.

As Adrian stood up and looked around his ear twitched as he picked up on a noise. Listening in he could make out the sound of someone crying. As he walked towards the source of the noise he was constantly plagued with thoughts. The most prominent one being that he really shouldn't be here.

That he was needed elsewhere desperately.

Adrian broke away from that thought as he came to the source of the crying. Wearing a green T-shirt and white shorts was a young fox cub with white fur and grey patches. He was sitting against a tree and was covering his face with his arms.

"You ok?" Adrian calmly asked the fox cub. He didn't know why but the child seemed familiar.

The cub shook his head as he continued to cry.

"Are you lost?" Adrian asked the fox cub as soothingly as he could.

"I-I lost my friend." The cub said shakily through his crying.

Adrian smiled at the cub, poor guy must be scared out of his mind.

"Hey how about I help you find your friend?" Adrian said kindly as he offered his paw to the cub. Maybe he would be able to find out where he needed to be if he helped the cub out, it wouldn't hurt to try.

The fox cub sniffled and briefly looked up, he had brilliant green eyes. He looked at Adrian's paw and nodded his head as he reached for it.

Adrian and the cub walked in silence, the cub holding onto his paw the whole time.

"Do you have any idea where your friend could be?" Adrian asked hoping to find the cub's friend quickly.

The cub shook his head and sniffled. "We were playing hide and seek but I went too far…" The cub whispered weakly.

Adrian gently squeezed the cubs paw comfortingly. "Hey we'll find your friend you'll see." He said reassuringly.

The cub looked up at Adrian and gave him a weak smile. As they wandered through the trees Adrian couldn't help but think he'd been here before. It seemed so familiar, like he'd been here before in a far off dream.

"We'll find your friend, what do they look like?" Adrian asked curiously.

The fox cub rubbed some of the remaining tears from its eyes. "She's a bunny with grey fur. She's really hyper to." The cub said with a smile.

Adrian smiled at the cub. "Reminds me of a friend of mine. She's a bunny to and the best friend I have." He said, giving a small laugh as he thought of Casey.

The cub actually laughed. "Yeah she's mine to, the best friend I've ever had." He stated happily.

They wandered for what felt like ages until they came to a clearing. There wasn't much there beyond the trees except for a dirt road and a single house.

"That's my house!" The cub exclaimed as he pulled on Adrian's paw. "She probably gave up and went back there!" He stated excitedly as he pulled Adrian's paw in the direction of the house.

Adrian laughed at the cub's sudden change in attitude. One minute he was glum and the next he was happy.

It took a few minutes but soon they were standing in front of a tall blue house. The house looked like it had been abandoned until someone had decided to fully renovate it.

'I've been here before.' Adrian thought as he stared at the house. This place was so familiar to him, so were the orchards they had just come from. But he could swear he'd never been here before in his life.

"There you are!" Adrian turned as he heard a new voice. He turned to see a young bunny running over to them. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with flower patterns on one side and jeans.

"S-sorry, I went too far out." The cub explained shyly.

The bunny grabbed his face and Adrian could tell the cub was flustered. "Were you crying again?" The bunny asked curiously.

"N-No!" The cub weakly denied the accusation but the bunny giggled as she saw right through him.

"You were weren't you? I know how to fix that!" The bunny proudly said as she kissed the cub on both cheeks. "All better!" She exclaimed happily.

Adrian gave a small laugh at the kids interaction, it was kind of adorable to see such an energetic bunny and such a shy fox. The bunny finally noticed Adrian standing there and gave the fox cub a curious look.

"Who's he?" The bunny leaned in close to whisper.

"He helped me find my way back home." The cub said happily as he took Adrian's paw again. "Hey would you mind playing with us for a bit? I don't wanna do hide and seek again but there isn't much else with only two." The cub explained.

Adrian hesitated. He still had this feeling that he should be somewhere, like he should be doing something important. But as he looked at the two kids who looked hopeful that he would accept his heart warmed.

'It can wait.' Adrian thought to himself.

"Sure, what do you wanna play?" Adrian asked the kids who beamed with excitement.

"Tag!" The bunny shouted as she tapped Adrian. "You're it!"

They had played tag for a while before moving onto a few more games. They had soon tired themselves out and had decided to take a quick break. As the two kids talked Adrian's heart warmed. It was nice, two kids without a care in the world, oblivious to the cruelty of the real world. Childhood innocence was bliss.

The two kids stopped talking as they stared at Adrian.

"Hey why are you crying?" The bunny asked Adrian as she pointed at him.

Adrian was confused by her statement until he lifted his paws to his face. To his surprise tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm… I'm not really sure why." Adrian answered as he smiled and wiped the tears away.

The bunny smiled at him before standing up. "I know what to do." She said happily as she went over to Adrian and kissed both his cheeks.

Adrian was stunned, he felt one of his cheeks and the oddest sensation hit him. Someone had done this for him before. He couldn't remember anyone ever doing it before today and the thought made him laugh.

The two kids stared at him confused until he calmed down. "Sorry, but honestly it feels like everything is so familiar. The orchards, the house the kisses on my cheeks to stop me crying. It's just so weird. Like I've done all of this before." Adrian explained.

The two kids looked up at him and smiled. "Of course it is, don't you remember?" The bunny asked him with a smile on her face.

Adrian looked at her puzzled until the cub spoke up. "Yeah, this is your house and Casey did it for us all the time when we got upset or sad." He explained.

Adrian went cold at that, he stood up and backed away. He looked the two children over again and the realization finally hit him.

"You two are… Casey and me… when we were kids." Adrian whispered in shock.

The two nodded their heads and smiled at Adrian. Suddenly everything came back to him. The operation, the factory, fighting Ogre.

Getting stabbed through his head.

Adrian fell to his knees at the last thought. He had been stabbed through the head! There was no way to survive something like that. But if that was the case then that meant.

"I'm… I'm dead." Adrian barely managed to whisper. He looked over at the two kids again and tears started to fall down his face.

"I'm dead." Adrian repeated before he knelt forward with his head on the ground and softly cried.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." Adrian apologized to the younger him and Casey. "I fucked everything up and now we're dead… I'm so sorry." Adrian choked out as he continued to cry.

To his surprise he felt a pair of small paws grab his muzzle and gently lifted his face up. It was him when he was a cub. The cub smiled at him sadly.

"You didn't mess anything up. You did the best you could right?" The cub said reassuringly. "We dealt with so much, we hurt so badly but we kept going."

Adrian stared at his younger self in stunned silence, Casey came up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You tried your best, you lived even when it was hard and when everything hurt. I was there to help you through it so I know how hard you tried." The younger Casey said comfortingly as tears formed in her eyes.

Adrian looked away and shut his eyes tight, he ground his teeth in frustration. "But I'm dead, what's the point anymore?" He said frustrated that after everything he had gone through all he would amount to was a corpse in the dirt.

"What's the point? You really think any of this would be going on if you were dead?" Adrian opened his eyes as a new voice came from behind him. He had heard this voice before.

Turning around he saw a vixen standing there with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. She had grey fur and was in a blue sun dress. She looked down at him and shook her head.

"Seriously Adrian, this is pathetic, I know you can do a lot better than this." The vixen chided.

Adrian slowly stood up as he faced the vixen. "It's you… you're the voice that's there when I change." He stated.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Yep but it's more complicated than that… I'm also your mother. Your real mother." She said, almost sadly.

Adrian stared at her more confused than shocked. "My mother? But… I don't remember you. Hell I don't remember much of anything past three months ago, and from what I know you abandoned me when I was, what, five years old? How the hell could I possibly remember you?" Adrian demanded.

The vixen smiled at him slyly. "Because despite all of that I'm still there in your mind. You may not have thought about me in years, hell you may not even want to remember me but I'm still there in the corner of your mind. And when you started to change you needed a psychological crutch and for whatever reason you chose me as that crutch. So here I am." She explained as she spread her arms out dramatically.

Adrian frowned and eyed the vixen curiously. Taking a closer look there were some features that resembled his. The shape around the eyes, the way she smiled, it was all similar to his.

Adrian's frown deepened as he tried to make sense of this. "So I chose you as a psychological crutch." He said slowly repeating her words. She nodded at him.

He shook his head and laughed. "I don't see how that makes any sense. What the hell could I possibly gain from you helping me? You abandoned me, left me all alone, why the hell would I ever turn to you again?" Adrian demanded as the anger began to rise.

The vixen smiled at him. "Because I'm still your mother and a small part of you wanted to see me again." She said as she grabbed his paws.

Adrian wanted to pull away, he wanted to shout at her but he just couldn't find it in him.

"Right now you're lying on the floor of that factory slowly healing, by the time you wake up you'll have everything you need to fight again." The vixen stated as she squeezed his paws. "You'll be fully healed, fully evolved…and have all of our memories back."

Adrian went wide eyed at her claims. Healed? Evolved? But the most shocking was the fact that his memories would return.

"My memories?" Adrian asked in disbelief.

The vixen nodded. "Yep, you've eaten more than enough to evolve but your mind is holding you back because you don't have your memories. Once you have them back you'll be whole again and you'll finally reach the last stage." She explained.

"Lot of good that will do me, if you didn't know I get severe cases of brain damage when a memory resurfaces. I doubt I'd be able to fight after that." Adrian explained bitterly.

The vixen gave a short laugh. "Oh I know that, but you'll get them back as your brain heals, you'll pretty much wake up without having to suffer that massive migraine." She explained.

Adrian nodded his head, made sense… in a twisted sort of way.

He huffed and looked around. "So what do we do till then?" Adrian asked curiously.

The vixen smiled at him. "Well I'll have just enough time to say a few things to you before you wake up. First things first, I'm only a figment of your imagination. I'm not your real mother just some old memories put together to make this more real. I can't tell you I love you or that I'm proud of you because honestly I don't know diddly squat about what the real one thinks!" She explained.

Adrian nodded as she said that, as painful as it was to hear it made even more sense.

"But" She said getting his attention again. "What I can tell you is that you are one of the strongest animals I know. You got knocked down and got the hell kicked out of you but you flipped everyone the finger and got back up. You have friends and family that can tell you that they love you and damn well mean it. Those same friends and family can tell you just how proud they are of you and everything you've accomplished so don't you dare get sad when I say I can't do the same things."

Adrian actually smiled at that. She was right. He did have friends and family. Animals that truly loved him and were proud of him. He had parents who accepted him as he was and a girl that loved him despite how broken he was. Life had kicked him in the muzzle and he just spat out the broken teeth, flashing them a cocky grin before getting back up for round two.

He was strong and loved.

"I think it's about time for you to wake up." The vixen said sadly. "Do me a favor will ya? If ya find the real me…either hug her or knock her teeth out! Depending on what she says!" She said with a laugh. Adrian just smiled and nodded his head, if he remembered this when he woke up he'd definitely do that.

Adrian turned around to see the two kids still there smiling at him.

"All better?" Younger Casey asked him.

Adrian nodded. "Yeah… Yeah I think I am now." He said feeling somewhat at peace.

The younger him grabbed Adrian by his paws. "Just remember something. You didn't mess up, and if you think you did or will mess up along the way just try and fix it. Just do your best. And always apologize if you feel you did bad." The younger him enunciated the last few words to get the point across.

Adrian pulled his younger self into a hug. "I will… And thanks." He said in gratitude.

Adrian gasped and quickly blinked as he was aware of his new surroundings. He bolted upright and looked around, he was still in the factory.

He felt a pair of arms constrict around his neck and he was thrown back to the ground. "You ass! You stupid fucking ass!" Kate screamed as she sobbed into his shoulder.

Adrian looked around and saw the faces of his friends and some of Jack's squad members. Most of them had tears in their eyes but now they looked as relieved as they were shocked.

And holy hell were they shocked.

"How… the hell?" Shao Long whispered in awe. Adrian was still alive, he had been stabbed right through his skull and was completely fine. There was no possible way this was real.

Kate finally pulled herself away from Adrian and just stared at him.

"Adrian… your fur." Kate whispered looking confused.

Adrian frowned at her until Leon knelt beside him and held up a piece of metal. His reflection showed that his fur was no longer completely white, he had several patches of grey fur here and there.

He was his old self again.

No, that wasn't exactly true. He felt different. Adrian could remember everything. His past, his siblings… his mother. Everything from before his kidnapping had come back to him. But he didn't feel like that old Adrian in his memories, he still felt like the Adrian he'd been for the past three months, mostly. It was like he was a mix of the two.

Strange as it was, it felt right, like he was whole.

Looking around he couldn't find Dwayne or Sherry. "What happened to Dwayne and my mom?" Adrian asked confused.

The animals all looked away from him, Kate pointed her finger. Adrian followed where she was pointing and his heart sank.

Dwayne and Sherry were both on stretchers as medical teams began to strap them in.

"Mom!" Adrian yelled as he ran over to the stretchers. One of the medics tried to keep him back but Adrian shoved him out of the way. He stood beside Sherry, as he looked down he could see that there was a faint fog against the breathing mask over her mouth. She was still alive, even if barely.

Adrian looked over to Dwayne. The hyena was in really bad shape. His breathing was ragged and there was a wound in his chest that the medics were trying to compress.

Adrian gritted his teeth in frustration, if only he had been more careful, stronger, maybe they wouldn't be like this. He turned his head as the sounds of fighting echoed out of the other room, he started to make his way towards the fighting but stopped as he felt a tug on his sleeve. Turning around he saw Sherry had grabbed his sleeve, she was still unconscious. Adrian faced her again and placed his paws on top of the one gripping his sleeve.

He leaned down so he could rest his forehead against hers. "I'm ok mom… I promise I'll be back." Adrian whispered as he kissed her forehead. The beginnings of a smile teased the corner of Sherry's mouth and she let go of his sleeve.

Adrian looked over to Dwayne again. "Dwayne you better not die on me, you got that?" Adrian stated calmly. Somehow Dwayne actually managed to smile and gave a very weak chuckle.

Adrian made his way over to the hole in the wall but was grabbed by Janelle.

"You can't! I'm not going to watch you die again!" Janelle said fiercely as she gripped his arm tightly with both paws. She was shaking and crying but held firm regardless.

Adrian smiled at her and looked at the other animals gathered, giving them the same reassuring smile. "I don't plan to die just yet. I have to apologize to a certain bunny for being an amnesiac asshole." He said casually.

His friends looked at him stunned. "Adrian… you mean?" Leon asked leaving the question in the air.

Adrian nodded. "Oh yeah, and I got something really good out of it." He said as he pulled his arm out of Janelle's grip. He threw the special officer armor that covered the upper half of his body to the ground. He was only wearing a black tank top underneath so now he was in his tank top and the lower half of the special officer armor.

Bone and muscle exploded out of his back as he walked towards the hole. It whipped through the air before it coiled and wrapped around Adrian to form a new armament armor. This time he didn't hear his mom, he didn't feel his sanity slipping, all he felt was the immense power as his armaments covered him.

"H-Holy shit!" Cory exclaimed as Amanda helped to cover his eyes with her arms, Adrian's armaments were whipping around at a high speed as they wrapped around him and were causing a large gust to sweep through the room.

As the remaining armaments began to cover him Adrian couldn't help but smile. He had reached the final stage, he would no longer need to eat, he wouldn't be dealing with the changes for weeks ever again. But most importantly.

'I can finally fight on even ground!' Adrian thought briefly as the armament finally covered his face.


	48. Chapter 48 operation: End game

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **And here we are people the final installment of the Ogre operation! The next three chapters after this will deal with the aftermath as mentioned a few chapters back.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

Within minutes the room had become a battlefield. Machines were in ruins, the concrete pillars would barely be able to support themselves for much longer. The destruction of this one room had been caused by the two animals who ferociously clashed with each other.

"DIIIEEE!" Jack roared as he slammed the lance blade into Ogres left side. Ogre had changed the bone armor of his left arm into the shape of a large shield. The shield cracked under the force but Ogre had held off the attack and brought his bone blade down on Jack.

Jack quickly used a tail to grab the blade and thrust the lance blade forward. Ogre grabbed it with his own tail and they both stood there desperately holding off the others attack while trying to get their own through.

They were inches apart, so much so that they could easily hear the others ragged breathing and see the rage in their eyes.

"I'll kill yooooou." Jack growled menacingly as he pulled the lance blade back before charging forward again with an infuriated howl. This monster had killed his son and he would not stop until Ogre lay at his feet bleeding and broken!

"Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!" Jack repeatedly shouted each time he slammed the lance blade against Ogre who was just barely holding off Jack's furious assault.

'Fuck he's good!' Ogre grinned to himself as his bone armor kept cracking and breaking under the sheer force of Jack's attacks.

Mending the armor didn't take much energy to do but with how brutal Jacks attacks had been it was becoming a constant effort and Ogre was losing energy as a result.

Ogre finally saw his chance and whipped his tail, he caught a piece of concrete and slammed it against Jacks head. The concrete wouldn't hurt Jack but it would momentarily distract him just long enough for Ogre to gain some distance.

Ogre jumped onto one of the concrete pillars and wrapped his tail around it to keep himself in place. It looked like he was actually crouching on the pillar. Ogre spread his bone wings out wide and hundreds of spikes began to protrude from them.

'Oh shit!' Jack instantly reformed the lance blade into a large shield as thousands of bone shards rained down upon him. Jack gritted his teeth as the shield began to break away and the force of the shards began to push him back. Ogre had kept the barrage of shards up for several minutes now, Jack couldn't figure out how he was able to keep the assault up for this long. He'd have to be completely drained by now!

But Jack remembered that a fully evolved G.E.O. was a whole new game. He had only just evolved himself while Ogre probably had done it way beforehand. He'd have had the time to figure out all of his abilities and limitations while Jack was still barely scratching the surface.

Jack was losing a lot of the shield now and bone shards were starting to scrap his armor. Jack realized Ogre had mended his bone armor several times in their fight so if the bastard could do that then why couldn't he? Deciding it was worth a shot Jack quickly thought of mending the shield and it formed back into place. The energy drain wasn't very high but if he had to keep this up he'd run out of energy in no time.

Jack created his own wings, they looked like a pair of giant bat wings, he fired hundreds of his own shards out of the wings and Ogre stopped his own attack to dodge the incoming assault.

Ogre landed on the ground and reformed his giant bone sword while Jack changed the shield back into a lance blade, melding the wings back into his armor as he did. Both were breathing heavily from exhaustion and anger. Jack wanted the bastard's blood for the death of his son while Ogre was getting annoyed that things had been dragged out as long as they had.

Ogre rested the blade against his shoulder and gave a short laugh. "I thought you were better than this Jack! Starting to realize you're out of your league now? Should I give you some time to run and practice before you play with the big boys?" Ogre said mockingly as he lightly tapped the blade against his shoulder.

Jack used his free paw to hold up the end of lance blade as he poised it for attack. "I'll run when I'm dead!" Jack shouted defiantly.

Ogre gave made a sound of amusement before he swept the sword in front of him until it was facing away from him behind his back. He grabbed it with his free paw, he was going for a big attack.

"NOW THAT'S THE JACK I KNOW!" Ogre shouted in sadistic glee as he rushed forward.

Jack charged forward at the same time. Ogre brought his sword up in a large sweeping motion while Jack brought his lance blade down. The two armament weapons met in the middle and a powerful shockwave erupted from the clash. The two stood there as they held off the others attack.

Jack was suddenly aware of another presence in the room. Apparently Ogre was as well as he turned his head.

"Shit!" Ogre shouted and broke contact with Jack as thousands of shards pierced the ground where he had just stood.

Jack turned to the surprise attacker and was surprised by what he saw.

A large wing protruded out of the animals back where hundreds of spikes were now receding. The armor itself was sleek and black with a redish tint to it. It looked like a cross between armor and leather clothing. It had the tell tail signs of armor, gauntlets, pauldrons, bucklers, things like that. The helmet was similar to a motor cycle helmet, it was smooth in the back with two protruding points for ears. But the front adorned skeletal features, sunken eyes with a red glassy film covering them and a very distinct muzzle with rows of exposed teeth. But there was one thing Jack had noticed right away. From the shape of the helmet right down to the shape of the body the armor covered.

It was definitely vulpine in nature.

'Oh god, please… please don't let my hopes be crushed this time.' Jack thought desperately as he stared at the animal.

"A…Adrian?" Jack asked cautiously, a hint of desperation and hope in his voice.

The animal turned to him, the face of the helmet unravelled to reveal Adrian.

"Hey dad… sorry I'm late." Adrian said offering a small smile

Jack fell to his knees as a wave of absolute relief flooded his body. Adrian was alive, his son was still alive!

"Dad move!" Adrian shouted. Jack was quickly broken from his relief as he dodged another wave of bone shards. Adrian stood next to him and the armament melded around his face again.

"Know how to use this?" Jack asked Adrian quickly, not taking his eyes off of Ogre.

Adrian created what looked like a halberd from his armament and swung it down, creating a blast of air as it stopped before hitting the ground.

"I get the gist of it." Adrian replied playfully

Jack smirked behind his armor. It didn't matter if Ogre had experience with his armament armor. Against two fully evolved G.E.O.s he wouldn't stand a chance.

Ogre stood before them and laughed. "Ooohhhh, now shits really getting fun!" He stated amused with the two that stood before him. Ogre grabbed his giant bone sword and separated it into two slimmer swords.

Adrian was impressed. Not with Ogre but to the extent that they could now control their armaments. Creating actual weapons like this would make fighting a lot easier then turning a part of their body into a weapon. Adrian raised the halberd in the air and swung it in his palm before grabbing it and holding it over his head with both paws, he was crouched low as the blade faced forward, positioned for attack.

Jack charged forward with his lance blade and thrust forward, Ogre jumped out of the lance's range but Adrian was soon behind him, he brought the halberd down but Ogre managed to block the blade by crossing his swords. Ogre twisted his body as he jumped and kicked Jack in the face as he charged again. Adrian lost his balance as his halberd imbedded itself in the concrete. Ogre took the opportunity to try and stab him but Adrian twisted his body and jumped back to avoid the attack. Adrian growled as Ogre waved his swords around in a graceful display before poising them for attack, one closer to the ground and one raised above his head.

Adrian rushed forward and attacked relentlessly, he twisted the halberd in his paws to deliver quick and power slashes from all directions but Ogre danced around him while blocking every strike with his swords.

Jack joined Adrian's effort and started to deliver his own powerful slashes and thrusts. If they kept this up eventually Adrian's quick and precise attacks or Jacks raw force would break through Ogre's guard.

Ogre didn't want to admit it but he was starting to feel the pressure. The two animals refused to give him an inch and he was relying on reflex and instinct at this point.

But even those would only last for so long.

Ogre swore to himself as he just narrowly avoided Adrian's halberd from taking his head off. He backed away from the two and fired bone shards. Jack turned the lance into a shield but Adrian merely swung his halberd in a powerful three-sixty sweep, the powerful gust that resulted effectively stopped the shards in midair before falling harmlessly to the ground.

Ogre stared at the two and couldn't help the smug grin that spread across his face. He knew that all Jack needed was a little push and he'd be stronger again, but the fox was an added bonus. He had originally taken Adrian as a means to rile Jack but seeing that he had become a powerful foe in his own right made Ogre glad. He had wanted powerful enemies and he got them! Ogre braced himself for the next exchange and accepted the outcome, knowing full well what the result would be.

Ogre charged forward with a sadistic laugh and began his assault on Jack. Jack brushed the attacks off easily and Ogre was caught off guard as Jack swept one of feet with a tail, Adrian appeared beside them and brought his halberd up in a powerful arc while Ogre was off balance. The halberd struck Ogre in his chest with such force that his ribs shattered again and blood exploded out of his mouth. The force of the attack had sent him right through the ceiling of the factory. He landed on the roof and bounced a few times. Ogre pushed himself off the roof and was shocked to see his armor was beginning to dissolve, he'd been fighting for too long.

Jack and Adrian jumped and ran along the pillars until they made it through the hole in the ceiling. They landed on the roof prepared to face Ogre once again. To their surprise Ogre was struggling to stand and his bone armor was dissolving.

"S..Shit." Ogre cursed as he panted. Time was up.

As the armor dissolved around his face Ogre came to a horrible realization. Parts of his mask were falling on to the roof as his armor dissolved. Before he could cover his face the mask broke apart and shattered completely against the roof.

Jack stared in stunned silence as he saw Ogre's face for the first time in his life. He had no idea what Ogre looked like as a human but here he had black fur with some very small patches of white, his ears were pointed and he had a look of complete shock on his bloody whiskered face as he desperately tried to hide his face with a paw.

Ogre was a cat, just like Jack.

The only remains of Ogre's armor covered his legs and arms but even those were dissolving quickly. There was nothing left to protect him. Ogre knew that he was done and brought the paw away from his face. He gave them a cocky grin.

"So, surprise, surprise. We're alike. Eh Jack?" Ogre said mockingly as he swept his arm dramatically.

Jack broke out of his shock and stepped towards Ogre. The lance blade was still active as well as the rest of his armor. One powerful thrust or slash and Ogre was finished. But before that Jack wanted to do one thing. He grabbed Ogre by his throat and raised him into the air. He gripped the other cats throat hard so that his breathing would be cut off. Jack wanted to see Ogre's look of despair, just once, just for all the pain and sorrow he had caused them all.

But as Ogre gasped for breath something strange happened. He didn't look scared, he didn't look angry. No, Ogre's face spread out into a smile. It wasn't sadistic, mocking or condescending it was… like he was happy.

Like he had fully accepted his fate and was content.

"Get it over with." Ogre said quietly as he closed his eyes, still holding that smile.

Jack was more than happy to fulfil that request but he paused as he saw something. A small glint in Ogre's shirt. He melded the lance blade back into his armor and reached into Ogre's shirt to pull out a locket.

Ogre's eyes went wide and he desperately tried to snatch it away from Jack.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE! GIVE IT BACK DAMN YOU! DON'T YOU DARE!" Ogre screamed in outrage as he desperately reached for the locket. Adrian quickly grabbed Ogre and pinned him to the ground as he screamed out in anger.

Jack looked down at Ogre, he had been content to die but as soon as Jack had grabbed the locket he had become angry, more than that he looked desperate. What was so important about this little trinket? Jack pressed a small button on the side of the locket despite Ogre's outcries.

The whole world stopped moving as Jack stared inside the locket in horror.

It was a picture. It was Ogre but without the mask or black outfit he usual adorned. No he was wearing a blue V-neck t-shirt and jeans. He didn't look deranged or angry, mocking or condescending, he looked… normal.

But that wasn't the most shocking part Ogre had his arm around a beautiful smiling female grey cat wearing a green patterned sundress…while a little boy cat no older than six sat between them.

Jacks mind reeled and he felt sick as he stared at the picture. Ogre had a family. Ogre, the most sadistic, cruel and unlovable monster he had ever met had a family. Jack stared down at Ogre unable to get the shock off his face while Ogre snarled at him. He looked back to the picture and did a double take just to make sure it was the same cat. The white spots were in the same place, the content smile was similar to the one he wore before. There was no doubt.

"What is this?" Jack growled as he knelt in front of Ogre and held the locket in front of his face..

"YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE! YOU DON'T TOUCH THEM! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEART OUT AND FIST FUCK YOUR FUCKING CHEST." Ogre screamed out in pure fury as he desperately struggled against Adrian's hold on him trying to reach Jack as he snarled and bared his teeth at the stark white cat.

Ogre got one of his arms free and snatched the locket. Adrian pinned the arm down while Ogre kept an iron grip on the locket. "JUST KILL ME ALREADY GOD DAMN YOU, STOP WASTING MY TIME!" Ogre roared out in insane fury.

Jack looked into Ogres eyes. There was fury, insanity and definitely anger but beyond that he saw something truly horrifying.

Desperation.

Ogre was able to get his arm free and brought his elbow up into Adrian's muzzle. He managed to break free of Adrian. Adrian tried to grab him but Ogre slipped out of his coat and ran towards the edge of the rooftop. Jack quickly followed after him while Adrian took a moment to recover. Ogre stood on the edge of the rooftop. Jack remembered that the factory was near one of the water edges, the demand in goods made it necessary for cargo ships to pick them up. If Ogre got into the water he'd be able to escape.

Ogre looked down at the water and back at Jack. If he jumped he'd probably live. If he faced Jack as he was now he would die. Ogre smiled and wrapped the pendant around his right wrist before spreading his arms out wide.

"This is it Jack! Your one final chance to kill me!" Ogre declared as he teetered on the edge of the rooftop.

Jack stared him down and tried to make sense of all of this. Why was Ogre practically throwing himself to death? Why was he so desperate for it? And what about the two cats in the photo?

"Ogre… why do all of this?" Jack demanded as he created the lance blade again.

Ogre smirked, still with his arms outstretched. He closed his eyes briefly and resigned himself. He wasn't getting anywhere like this and Jack wouldn't do shit without an answer.

"I think you know why I'm doing this Jackie boy." Ogre said flatly as he opened his eyes again. A fierce determination replaced his earlier fury.

Jack understood, as painful and fucked up as it was he understood what Ogre was thinking. Jack poised the lance blade and rushed forward. Ogre didn't move, he didn't scream, he just stood there and smiled.

Jack thrust the lance blade and it pierced through Ogre's stomach.

Ogre gave a gasp before coughing up blood. He looked at Jack and his weapon puzzled.

"The…The hell?" Ogre demanded. Jack pulled Ogre close to whisper something in the other cat's ear. Ogre's eyes went wide and a moment later Jack pulled the lance blade out of him and kicked the black cat off the roof and into the icy water below.

Adrian rushed over next to Jack and looked over the edge of the building.

"Shit… Bogo's not going to be happy about this." Adrian said grimly as his eyes searched the water.

Jack shrugged. "I'll just explain that there's no possible way for Ogre to have survived that. Even G.E.O.s have their limits." Jack said simply. He turned to look at Adrian. A million emotions exploded as he saw his son standing there. The armor was receding and it revealed his fur.

A mix of white with grey patches.

Adrian caught the look his father was giving him and smiled. Jack grabbed Adrian and brought him into a fierce hug.

"I'm not dreaming right? You're really here?" Jack asked, his voice shaking.

Adrian responded by wrapping his arms around Jack. "Yeah dad… I'm alright now." Adrian replied. He pulled away from the hug and smiled.

Jack smiled and brushed a paw over Adrian's cheek, over a grey patch. "Your furs back to normal." He said simply.

Adrian gave a small laugh. "Yeah, came back along with everything else." He replied idly.

Jack went wide eyed. "Wait…does that mean… your memories?" Jack asked, hoping it wasn't too good to be true.

Adrian nodded his head. "Yeah thought I was a goner myself but it was the strangest thing… Actually I'll explain later we've got other shit to do." Adrian said as he waved a paw in dismissal. The dream would have to wait until another time.

"Yeah we got to get everybody out of here and to the hospital, investigations gotta start to." Jack said idly before he groaned. He was not looking forward to the paperwork involved in this.

Adrian's eyes went wide at the mention of hospital. "Oh fuck… Mom!" Adrian said fearfully as he grabbed Jack by his arms. Jack stared at his son concerned and dread began to fill him.

"Moms hurt! Bad! She's being sent to the hospital!" Adrian explained. Jack's dread became full on horror.


	49. Chapter 49 afterwards: Hospital

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Hey guys! So change of plans! I originally planned for there to be three aftermath chapters but considering the amount of content I needed to cover it's going to be extended. The aftermath chapters will be anything from four to seven depending. It's really a lot of ground to cover!**

 **So about this chapter and the next. A few times I was actually slapping myself and repeatedly telling myself not to cry as I was editing them. It was pretty damn emotional. Well, all the aftermath chapters are going to be really emotional but this one and the next really hit hard! You'll find out why soon.**

 **On a happy note as of chapter forty-eight the view count is now over 11,000! I just want to say thank you all for reading my story and thank you to those of you who follow, favorite, and review it. It truly means a lot to me.**

 **Not much else to say so as always, enjoy, review and all that good stuff.**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

Jack and Adrian entered the destroyed production room where everyone was still gathered. The medic squads had arrived and were tending to the injured, assessing who would need to go to the hospital and who would heal naturally in time.

From the looks of it everyone would probably be going to the hospital.

Jack looked around desperately. Sherry wasn't anywhere to be seen. The medics were probably on their way to the hospital with her. Jack grabbed one of the medics who was writing notes down.

"Hey! Do you know which hospital Sherry Snowfur is being taken to?" Jack asked desperately.

The medic gave him a puzzled look. "Are you her captain?" The medic asked confused.

"I'm her husband." Jack stated fiercely. The medic immediately brought out his radio and contacted every ambulance currently leaving or entering the scene.

"She's already arrived at Zootopia memorial hospital. They just got there." The medic explained as he turned back to Jack.

Jack headed for the closest set of doors but hesitated as he looked the others over. They were in really bad shape, he wanted to make sure his wife was ok but he couldn't just abandon them either.

"Jack, go! We've got it from here!" Max shouted as two medics started to twist his foot back into place.

Jack nodded and ran out the doors as fast as possible. Before he had kept a slower pace to accommodate for the others and because of the need to be cautious, but the building had been cleared of any enemies so he ran through the hallways at his top speed. Within minutes he was out the front door and quickly made his way over to the nearest cruiser.

"Keys! Stat!" Jack demanded quickly as he flashed his badge to the two animals in the cruiser.

The driver fumbled for his keys before passing them to Jack. After the two officers in the car had vacated the vehicle Jack put the keys in the ignition and flipped the sirens on.

Jack raced through the late night traffic as fast as he could. He had to get to the hospital and make sure Sherry was ok.

The vehicle screeched to a halt and Jack killed the engine as soon as he found a spot reserved for officers and other such personal. He ran through the doors right to the receptionist desk, there were a few animals in line but Jack pushed past them.

The receptionist, a mongoose, frowned in annoyance at Jack as he pushed his way to the front. "Sir you need to w-" Jack slammed his badge against the protective window separating him from the receptionist.

"Special officer Captain Jack Snowfur! I need to know what's going on with Captain Sherry Snowfur!" Jack stated it so fiercely that the lineup of animals actually backed away.

The mongoose's eyes went wide and she stared at him before she began furiously typing into her computer. "Umm second floor, she's currently in surgery right now, I'll call Doctor Antlerton to bring you up and explain things." The receptionist said quickly.

Jack nodded and waited impatiently. The Doctor, a moose, quickly escorted Jack to the operation room. As they made their way there the doctor flipped through his clip board and began to list off the extent of her injuries.

"Over ninety-three percent of her muscles have suffered serious tears, eighty-six percent of her bone structure has shattered and while some of her organs are fine her liver, left kidney and right lung are showing signs of failure. Along with that there is severe internal bleeding" The moose explained as he flipped through the papers.

Jack nodded as his fear kept spiking up. "Is she going to make it?" Jack asked fearfully.

The Doctor hesitated before continuing. "With this much bodily damage… the chances are slim, and even if she does survive her body will only be able to work at forty percent, at best… You should prepare for the worst." The doctor put a comforting hoof on Jacks shoulder.

Jack stood there stunned as the doctor finished his explanation. As he sat down the horrible realization finally hit Jack.

Sherry was going to die.

And even if by some miracle she survived she would be crippled for the rest of her life. She wouldn't be able to do anything by herself. Returning to duty would be completely out of the question. At best she'd stay at home all day or be in the hospital for the rest of her life.

Jack quietly cried as all the horrible possibilities plagued his mind. His wife would either die or be crippled.

If she died it would devastate him and their children, he honestly didn't know what he would do without her. The thought of Sherry not being there for him honestly scared the hell out of Jack. No more playful banters at work. No more having lunch together on their breaks. No more outings with their children. He wouldn't be able to tell her how much he loved her. He wouldn't be able to hold her at night as they drifted into sleep. She wouldn't be there to help him when life got hard and he'd never be able to do the same for her ever again.

And even if she survived and was crippled she wouldn't be able to do anything. Sherry always hated feeling helpless and she'd have to constantly live with that every day for the rest of her life. She wouldn't be able to go running. She would probably need to use a wheelchair or crutches. Everyday tasks would be exhausting. She'd wither away right before their eyes and she'd know it.

Neither one was good. Jack silently prayed for some miracle to occur. Anything at all, even if he had to sell his soul for her to be fine he'd gladly pay it a thousand times over!

"What do you mean we ran out!?" Jack turned his head as he heard the doctor's voice again.

"I mean we're out! The shipment isn't coming until tomorrow!" A female voice replied.

Jack walked towards the argument and saw the doctor arguing with an opossum nurse.

"That is a special officer in there! And you're telling me we don't have any blood!?" The doctor demanded.

Jack went cold at his words, he knew they were talking about Sherry. They didn't have Sherry's blood type, and if she was suffering from severe internal bleeding… if she didn't get a transfusion she really would die.

Jack turned the corner and caught the two animals by surprise. Jack threw off his special officer armor and pulled up his sleeve.

"Sherry has blood type negative O, I'm a match." Jack stated quickly as he looked at the doctor.

The doctor and nurse quickly rushed Jack into a private room. They pricked his arm with a needle and he felt the odd tugging sensation in his veins as his blood began to fill the blood bag. Once the bag was filled the nurse rushed to the operation room. After two more bags the doctor was about to pull the needle out but Jack covered it with his paw.

"You take me for all I got, what she needs she'll get." Jack said fiercely.

The doctor gave a heavy sigh. "Mister Snowfur, if we take more you could possibly go into shock, it wouldn't be wise to-"

"I'm a G.E.O." Jack stated.

The doctor stared at him in bewilderment. "Wait…What?" The doctor asked cautiously.

Jack ground his teeth. "I said I'm a G.E.O. my serum's specialty is healing, AND I'm the fastest healer alive. That includes blood regeneration so hurry the hell up and start filling more bags!" Jack shouted angrily.

The doctor quickly complied not wanting to make Jack any angrier and hooked up the next bag. There was silence between the two as the bag filled at a painfully slow pace.

"You know." The doctor started as he turned to Jack. "This is good."

Jack frowned in confusion until the doctor spoke again. "You said you're the fastest healing G.E.O. alive correct?" Jack nodded. "Well I've been doing some research and I think it may be possible for those healing properties to be transferred over to your wife, temporarily of course." The doctor added quickly.

Jack stared at him wide eyed. "Back up doc, explain to me properly and please don't get my hopes up with lies." Jack said trying to hide the desperation in his voice.

The doctor took a moment to organize his thoughts. "Well your body heals much faster than a normal animal right? But it's not all about muscle tissue and other such things what's also important is your blood. Blood travels throughout the entire body." The doctor paused for a moment considering his next set of words. "What causes tissue to repair itself is cell regeneration, in other words your cells can quickly and constantly regenerate from severe damage. Some tests were done that showed some G.E.O. blood can actually help repair damaged tissue. This was done with G.E.O.s of varying types but few healing types such as yourself actually exist so with you being the best healing type it's reasonable to assume that it'll give her an extra boost in her recovery." The doctor finally finished his explanation.

Jack swallowed hard as he took the doctors words in. "Doc." Jack said slowly. "I need to ask… are you just blowing this out of your ass to make me feel better… or is this something with weight to it." Jack said slowly, trying to keep himself calm.

The doctor nodded. "It's an actual study with good results. I can send for a nurse to bring you the research papers while we wait." The doctor offered.

Jack nodded his head. "Yeah, I'd like that." Jack said calmly, he had to keep himself from getting excited, he couldn't get his hopes up.

But If the doctor was saying what he thought he was saying… than Sherry could very well make it out of this alive! And if they were lucky she may make a full recovery! But he couldn't get his hopes up, there was a lot of grey area here and Jack needed to prepare for the worst in case his blood didn't work.

Within ten minutes a nurse brought the papers as the doctor hooked up the sixth bag. They went over the papers with the moose explaining the parts Jack didn't understand. In all honesty the research seemed pretty sound and Jack felt himself relax to a degree. They discussed the papers for another thirty minutes until they heard a knock on the door. The opossum nurse from earlier entered.

"Doctor, Sherry Snowfur just came out of surgery." She stated, looking quiet shocked she said it.

Both the doctor and Jack gave her surprised looks before the doctor checked his watch. "It's barely been over an hour!" He exclaimed turning back to the nurse.

She let out a breath and nodded her head. "I-I know. But as soon as we gave her the first transfusion her condition improved remarkably and by the third almost seventy-three percent of her injuries had healed!" The nurse stated still in disbelief.

Jack felt tears of relief flow down his face. Sherry was going to be alright! She was going to be ok!

"What about the rest of her injuries?" The doctor inquired.

"Well after the third transfusion was finished her injuries stopped healing, but she was out of critical condition and they decided to wrap things up by that point." The nurse explained.

"What's her condition now?" Jack asked interrupting them.

"Well as it stands thirty-three percent of her muscles are still torn, her bones have fractures but have mostly healed, except for her left arm which suffered more extensive damage. Her organs are fine but they need to keep an eye on her kidney for any infections." She explained.

Jack nodded at her explanation. "So as it stands…What does that mean for Sherry?" Jack asked turning to the doctor.

The doctor gave it some thought. "Well I'll need to follow up with the surgeons, get some X-ray work and blood testing done and go over the results of both. But if I were to make a guess based on current information… I'd say she'll make a full recovery!... After she gets some rest and most likely after some physical therapy." He added in quickly.

For the moment that was more than good enough for Jack.

"When can I see her?" Jack asked the opossum nurse.

"Well… She just came out of surgery and we're keeping her in a medical coma for the next few days, just to be safe. But if you want to quickly check on her now it should be fine." The nurse said.

Jack followed the Doctor and nurse until they came to Sherry's room. The doctor quickly took all of Jack's contact information so they could contact him anytime regarding any changes with her condition.

Jack quietly opened the door and his breath caught in his throat.

Sherry was lying on a hospital bed. Monitors and other equipment were hooked up to her, giving off soft beeps and noises that were probably meant to check her vitals. She had oxygen tubes in her nose and a needle was stuck into her arm. Some wires went under the collar of her hospital gown to her chest, probably what was sending the information to the monitors. Her left arm was in a freshly made cast from her elbow to her knuckles. The only movement was the slight rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. She looked peaceful and awful at the same time.

Jack made his way over to the side of the bed and gently took her paw into both of his. "Sherry… I'm so sorry." Jack whispered as he held her paw and softly cried.

Jack hoped he would never have to see this. His wife lying in a hospital bed and broken. He thought back to when they had reunited in Bunny burrow and when she had told him she was a special officer.

The thought that went through his head at the time.

'She was fighting G.E.O.s and coming out on top… but for how long.' Jack guessed eleven years was a pretty good record but it was also a sobering reminder to him.

Sherry was still just a normal animal.

No matter how strong or how good of a fighter she was at the end of the day Sherry was just a normal animal. She didn't have super strength, she couldn't run at superhuman speeds and she certainly couldn't heal from devastating wounds. Jack still thought his wife was incredible. It was another point in the long list of reasons why he loved her so immensely. But even she had her limits and tonight she had reached them.

Jack gave her paw one final squeeze and kissed her on her forehead. He had made sure she was alright but now it was time to check on everyone else. No matter how reluctant he was to do so and no matter how much he just wanted to sit by his wife's side. Jack had others who would need him and he knew Sherry would kick his ass the moment she got up if she found out he had spent the entire time moping by her bedside.

The thought actually brought a small smile to his face as he thought of that little scenario playing out. It was definitely something she would do. Grab the closest pair of crutches, tear out all the needles and cups connected to her fur before she chased after him to get a good swing in with one of the crutches.

Jack smiled at his wife before he turned and made his way to the door. As he opened the door he looked back at his wife one more time. "Rest up Sherry… I love you." He said before he made his way into the hallway and quietly closed the door.

*ZMH second floor lobby*

"So how's Dwayne doing?" Leon asked as Adrian came back from the nurse's station.

Adrian gave heavy breath. "Still in surgery but they're saying it looks good. They're going to update us if anything changes." He explained quietly.

Adrian looked over at each of his friends. Everyone was banged up pretty badly, even if they were healing. Leon needed stitches and had finally joined them about ten minutes earlier. Kate had her right arm in a sling, her arm had been dislocated earlier and she had to wear the sling for the few days until the swelling went down. Janelle was actually in the best condition, she was exhausted and had a few scraps but otherwise she'd be fine.

Jack's squad and the remaining escorts were an entirely different story.

Max's foot was in a cast, the damage was worse than the medics had originally thought so he'd be wearing a cast around his ankle for the next week. Cory's arm had been properly bandaged and his wounds stitched but the doctors wanted to keep him for a few days just to observe him. Amanda had a few scrapes and bruises but she'd be fine by tomorrow at the latest. Sam was pretty much the same. Fin's leg and some of his ribs were broken but both would probably be healed by tomorrow. Aldin had to stay for a few weeks so they could check the extent of his wounds and stop any early infections. Sitra and Seth were still unconscious, both had suffered serious concussions and broken bones. Kate, Anne, Timate and Drake were all fine, they had avoided most of the fighting and didn't need to pick off many stragglers so they were helping the investigation teams before they made their way over. Shao Long was actually in the best condition, nothing major so he had already left.

All in all though, everyone was a complete mess.

"I never want to do that again." Janelle stated as she let out a heavy breath. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Max looked down as his phone went off briefly. His face fell and his eyes darted towards Janelle.

"Uhh Janelle?" Max said, getting the panthresses attention.

"Your sister's are going to be here in five minutes." Max stated seriously.

Janelle's leaned back and groaned but soon collected herself and took a deep breath. "Ya know what? After tonight I just don't care. If they see me like this than whatever, screw it." She said tiredly.

Max gave a small laugh. "You may not care but I'm sure they're going to break my other leg when they find out we let you participate." He explained.

Janelle blew a raspberry. "Not my problem, good luck big guy." She said waving her paw dismissively. Max just smiled and rolled his eyes. He was screwed and he knew it but same as her he just didn't care anymore.

A pair of doors opened and two panthresses stepped in. One was Stacy who was wearing one of the dresses Max had bought for her, it was a simple purple one but still looked good. Stacy's sister Michelle was wearing a white tank top and ripped jeans. She had several piercings and braided arm bands on her right arm.

Stacy ran over and wrapped her arms around Max as she gave him quick, successive kisses much to his surprise.

"You…Stupid…Stupid…Stupid…Stupid…Jerk" She said between her kisses before finally just wrapping her arms around him and crying softly.

"Hey it's ok, I'm fine. I'm ok." Max whispered soothingly as he ran his paw up and down her back comfortingly.

"Janelle!?" Michelle asked in disbelief, causing Stacy to turn and finally notice her sister.

Janelle gave them a tired wave and smiled sheepishly. "Hey…"

Stacy and Michelle turned to Max with anger in their eyes.

"Explanation. Right. Now." Stacy angrily demanded, slowly enunciating every word as she did.

'And here comes the chainsaw. Right up the ass.' Max thought to himself grimly as he took a breath.

"First off… I didn't know she was your sister." Max started but it didn't help to alleviate their anger.

"Second… She helped us in the operation and if I had known she was your sister I would have prevented her from participating." Max explained slowly, wondering if he could survive the jump out the window before the two panthresses tore him apart.

Stacy and Michelle gaped at him before turning to Janelle.

"And what the hell were doing with the special officers!?" Stacy demanded as she turned to her sister.

Janelle stood up and groaned as she did so. "Well I'll give you both the really reaaaally short version. So it started when Ogre kidnapped me and made me his project G.E.O.s along with my friends here." Janelle gestured to Adrian and the others who waved shyly while Michelle and Stacy looked horrified by what she had said.

"Next we escaped and plotted to kill the son of a bitch. After that the special officers and our group joined together with a bunch of others planning to kill him. We hit hard tonight, killed a lot and finally killed the fucker. And I'm going to save Max some dignity here considering he saved my life and plans to help me get back into school. He didn't know until during the operation and at that point there was no turning back, so don't get angry at him. Plus we never really told them how old we were so they didn't know we were minors, there I said it, I'm done." Janelle finished explaining and plopped back down on the seat.

To say Stacy and Michelle looked horrified at this point was an understatement.

"You're… you're a G.E.O.?" Michelle asked in disbelief.

Janelle nodded. "Yep, I'd prove it but I'm out of energy and what little I have left needs to focus on healing." She explained.

Stacy looked at Janelle than at Max, than Janelle before finally settling on Max. "You saved my sisters life?" Stacy asked quietly.

Max nodded. "Well I saved hers and she saved mine. We're kinda even I guess." Max said as he smiled and Janelle returned it with one of her own.

Stacy threw her arms around Max again and continuously whispered thank you in Spanish.

Michelle shook her head and took a breath before sitting right beside Janelle. She looked Janelle up and down for a while before speaking. "You look…different." She said simply. This was not the dorky adorable sister she had grown up with. No glasses or geeky clothes. She was a beautiful young panthress who definitely had males of all types dying at her feet.

Janelle smiled. "I know and I love it. Not right now though. Right now I really just want to eat and sleep." She said idly.

Michelle grabbed Janelle and pulled her into a fierce hug. "I never thought I was going to see you again." She choked out through tears.

Janelle was completely taken by surprise but soon found herself crying and returning the hug. Stacy finally let go of Max and joined her sisters in the hug. They whispered to each other in Spanish quietly as they hugged.

"Anybody else catching any of this?" Leon asked as he observed the three sisters.

Max gave a small laugh. "They're just saying how much they love each other and how much they missed each other." He explained.

Janelle and Michelle frowned at him.

"*You speak Spanish?*" Michelle asked, caught by surprise.

"*Fluently*" Max replied tiredly.

This surprised the two sisters while Stacy laughed. "I was just as surprised when I found out." She said playfully.

Janelle smiled slyly at her sister. "Look at you. Finding a decent guy who actually speaks Spanish. Will wonders never cease." She teased.

Stacy playfully pushed her younger sister while Michelle burst into a fit of giggles.

Adrian smiled at the sight. After everything that had happened tonight it was nice to see some peace.

"Adrian!" Everyone turned their heads as Casey entered, panting heavily like she had run the entire way up. Behind her was Sharon who was completely out of breath.

Adrian stood up and gulped as Casey came up to him. She had tears in her eyes and was biting her lip. Her eyes were red and puffy like she'd been crying for hours. She pulled him into a fierce hug and started crying.

Adrian wrapped his arms around her and gently patted her back. A memory surfaced and he figured it was the perfect way to tell her he was his old self again. When they were kids Casey slept over a lot and she would sneak into his room to cuddle with him. When he was upset or couldn't sleep she always did one thing for him and it always worked.

"To you my love I sing this lullaby." Adrian sang just softly enough so only she would hear him. Casey went still in his arms.

"As I sing I hope we never say goodbye." Adrian continued and Casey looked up at him, looking hopeful.

"I'll buy you trinkets and treasures but will never tell." Adrian sang as he gently put Casey's face in his paws.

"And I'll secretly give them to you hoping all is well." He wiped the new tears forming in her widening eyes.

"But none of those will come close to what I see." He continued and she smiled at him through her tears.

"In you a loving and caring heart there will be." Casey started to sing with him.

"You may not know it right now, but one day you will my darling." They continued as they stared at each other and smiled.

"Oh one day you will know it my darling." As they finished Casey finally took a good look at Adrian. He looked rough and tired as hell but that wasn't what she really noticed. It was his fur.

To be precise grey patches of fur she had thought were gone forever.

Casey just stared at him but quickly started to laugh and cry at the same time.

It was one of those laughs where you were just so happy that you couldn't believe it, where you didn't know what to do except laugh. She threw her arms around his neck still laughing and crying as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Sorry it took so long…but I'm back now." Adrian whispered to Casey as he smiled.

"Welcome back." Casey whispered happily.


	50. Chapter 50 afterwards: amends

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

The sound of beeping had been constant for a few minutes now. Dwayne's eyes were heavy and he refused to open them but the sound of the constant steady beeping was beginning to annoy him.

"Aight… I'm up, I'm up." Dwayne grumbled as he moved his paw to the right, thinking it was his alarm clock. When his paw met with nothing he reluctantly opened his eyes.

He definitely was not in his room.

He also noticed the beeping was coming from his left. He looked over and blinked a few times to clear his vision. A monitor was beeping as a digital line moved up and down.

"The hell?" Dwayne muttered groggily. Looking around he realized he was in a hospital room. He tried to get up but an intense pain shot through his chest and stomach.

'Nope, nope. Not gettin up.' Dwayne mentally noted to himself.

Dwayne looked around again and noticed someone was next to his bed. They were sitting in a chair but had their arms crossed in front of them with their head rested in-between on his mattress, they were obviously asleep. Dwayne recognized the animal immediately.

Moving as little as possible without causing himself too much pain he leaned closer to the animal and gently shook her shoulder.

"Mama." Dwayne whispered as he shook her shoulder.

She stirred from her sleep and took a sharp intake of breath as she quickly raised her head and looked around. When her vision had cleared she saw Dwayne staring at her.

"Dwayne?" She whispered in shock.

Dwayne smiled at her. "Hey mama. Am I dreamin? Dis ain't my room." He said weakly.

She took his paw in hers and stroked it. "No baby, you're in the hospital." She explained.

Dwayne nodded his head. "Did I get shot or somethin?" But then he remembered the previous events and realized that he hadn't been shot.

It was much worse.

"Ah fuck." Dwayne muttered as he realized what this meant.

"Language." His mother chided, but didn't sound like she meant it.

"Sorry." Dwayne grumbled. He took a heavy breath before he talked. "So how much do ya know?" He asked idly, turning his head to face the window.

"Everything." His mother whispered and Dwayne winced. Of course she would know everything. But it raised an important question.

"How'd ya know I was here?" Dwayne asked confused.

"The special officers contacted me. Told me what happened." She explained.

"You know what I am than?" Dwayne asked as he turned to look at her again.

His mother bit her lower lip and nodded her head as tears formed in her eyes. "Baby… why didn't you come home?" She asked him desperately.

Dwayne gave a heavy sigh. He was not ready for this. "Thought you'd be ashamed. Or scared. Maybe both." Dwayne explained.

His mother placed a paw on his cheek and stroked it comfortingly. "Oh baby I would never be scared or ashamed of you for this." She said comfortingly.

Dwayne bit his lower lip as it trembled. "I didn't know dat doh. All everyone in da neighborhood talked about is how much da world went ta hell when G.E.O.s started showin up. You never said anything bout it, just smiled and nodded, so how could I not think dat?" He choked out as tears fell down his face.

His mother gently wrapped her arms around Dwayne as carefully as she could. "Because you're my baby, I'd never abandon you or your brothers. The world can go to hell all it wants but I'd still stand by you no matter what." She whispered to into his ear as she held back sobs.

Dwayne gently wrapped his arms around his mother and quietly cried into her shoulder. He never would have thought she'd understand. She never commented on the issues, just nodded her head. Dwayne took that as a sign that she agreed with them and when he had changed… he couldn't do that to his poor mama.

"I'm sorry." Dwayne choked out as his mother held him against her like he was a child again.

After they had both cried their fair share Dwayne thought back to the factory and what he had thought about as he lay dying.

"Mama, you all still live in da same house right?" Dwayne asked curiously.

She nodded. "Yeah, we wouldn't be able to afford any other place. Why do you ask?" She asked curiously.

Dwayne gave her a large toothy smile. "Mama, tell everyone ta start packin. I'm getting you da hell outta there." He said happily.

She gave him a look of utter confusion. "Dwayne, sweetie… We can't afford to move, we just don't have the money." She explained to him.

Dwayne kept the same smile on his face. "Oh I know you don't have da money… But I do!" He exclaimed excitedly but regretted it as his chest started hurting again.

His mother gave a small laugh. "Sweetie… Buying a house costs a lot of-"

"I have two million saved up." Dwayne said interrupting her.

His mother's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "Boy what the hell did you do to possibly make that kind of money!?" She demanded, she was shocked, confused and angry.

Dwayne gave her a sheepish smile. "Now… Before ya do anythin that'll extend my visit here." Dwayne started but promptly decided to rephrase his answer as his mother glared at him.

Dwayne knew he was going to die at this point, may as well come clean. He told his mother about the club and the serum dealers they busted.

"But da majority of da money comes from a bet, actually!" Dwayne quickly added in hoping to save some face.

"Oh? Do tell." His mother was seething in her seat.

"Well… My bud A-dawg went into a… match of sorts. The odds were so stacked against him dat when it came down to it each of us made about… one and a half million, each." Dwayne explained sheepishly.

His mother rubbed her temples like she was trying to get rid of a migraine. "Dwayne… You do realize how insane this all sounds right?" She asked tiredly.

Dwayne just laughed. "Mama, I've been living with insanity for da past three or four months now, dis is nothing."

Dwayne took a deep breath before his face turned serious. "Mama, I've seen ya struggle ta take care of me and my brothahs all my life. I promised myself dat if I ever got the chance ta get us outta that neighborhood I would. THIS is that chance mama. I don't need da money for anything else but dat." Dwayne declared as he gently took his mother's paws in his own and smiled at her.

"Let me do dis one thing for ya… please?" Dwayne pleaded.

Dwayne held his breath as he saw the hesitation in his mother's but eventually she let out a heavy sigh. "Sure you won't regret this? It's a lot of money." She said cautiously.

Dwayne just smiled. "I know, which is why I'm doin it." He replied.

She smiled warmly at him and shook her head. "Well, looks like we'll be busy for the next few weeks." She said with a bit of excitement in her voice.

They talked for a while and eventually Dwayne's four brothers joined them as well. He'd missed them all a great deal and was happy to see them again. Even his older brother Jesse, who lived two cities over, had come to see him. They were interrupted from the family reunion by a knock on the door.

Dwayne's youngest brother Derek went up to answer the door. Adrian stepped through the door and gave a cocky grin. "Well don't you look like shit." Adrian joked as he took in the sight of Dwayne.

"Boy, have ya looked in da mirror lately? Or ever? I gots a hole in my chest and will still be ten times more handsome then ya ever will be." Dwayne joked. The two animals laughed at the dark humor while Dwayne's family exchanged puzzled looks.

Adrian tossed a bag onto Dwayne's bed. The hyena gave him a confused look.

"They're some of your clothes I grabbed from the warehouse. Get dressed we gotta be somewhere." Adrian explained.

Dwayne raised an eyebrow. "Boy did ya crack ya head? I can barely move as is." He explained it like Adrian was lacking in intelligence.

Adrian pulled something out of his pocket. "Figured you'd say that, so did my dad, which is why we prepared this." Adrian said as he waved an epi-pen in his paw.

Dwayne was about to ask what it was but Adrian quickly stabbed it into his arm. Dwayne yelped and swiped at Adrian while some of his brothers shoved Adrian back angrily.

"The hell did you do to my brother!" Jesse roared as he grabbed Adrian by his front and readied his fist.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Dwayne shouted as he patted his chest. "I think he just healed me." Dwayne explained in amazement. His chest still hurt but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been before. He actually felt energized to.

Adrian shoved Jesse off of him, the older hyena still glaring at him. "It's called VitaSynth. My dad explained it as heal in a needle for guys like us." Adrian explained, enjoying the surprised look on Dwayne's face as the hyena continued to pat his chest and stomach.

"Now come on, I've got an even bigger surprise for you." Adrian said as he stepped outside.

After Dwayne had finished changing he saw that everyone was waiting for him. Both Janelle and Kate pulled him in for a fierce hug while Leon just laughed.

After the girls had finished hugging and insulting him they continued through the hospital until they were out the front door.

"Dis legal? Ya know not checkin out an all?" Dwayne asked suspiciously.

Adrian shrugged. "Dunno, my dad arranged it so I'd say yes…probably." He explained.

Dwayne just shook his head but froze as he saw they were being led to a police van. "Uhhh… A-Dawg?" Dwayne asked cautiously.

Janelle laughed at Dwayne's apparent fear. "Relax we aren't being arrested, we're being escorted. Don't know where, Adrian hasn't explained that to us yet." She explained.

"Where to?" Dwayne asked as he turned to his friend, feeling suspicious about the whole situation.

Adrian chuckled. "We're fixing a certain issue that none of you will ever have to worry about again after today." He explained cheerfully.

They exchanged puzzled looks but entered the van regardless. Dwayne's family wanted to join them but wouldn't be able to, due to just barely fitting the five animals. Adrian promised that he would have Dwayne back within three hours at the latest and gave them a list of contacts in case they got worried.

Twenty minutes later they were in the warehouse district where a few police cruisers were pulled up. As everyone exited the van they were met by Jack himself.

"Well you're all probably wondering why you're all here. I could explain it… or I could just show you." Jack said simply as he led them into the warehouse. The room they entered was freezing, it was so cold that everyone could see their own breath. But that wasn't the biggest surprise, oh no.

Laid out on the floor was what had to be at least a thousand body bags.

Jack smiled at them slyly. "Adrian explained to me that your all second generation. Well I've just solved your food problem." Jack explained before he turned and walked out of the building.

Dwayne finally connected the dots. "So… Every one of these bags has a G.E.O. in dem?" Dwayne asked incredulously.

Adrian nodded. "Yep, thank Bogo and my dad for this. The labs couldn't possibly do an autopsy on every single one of them so they basically just took paw prints, dental records and facial records before sending them off here. The two of them figured that instead of these guys rotting in a morgue for who knows how long we could solve your guy's eating issue." He explained.

The four animals stared at the rows of bodies and their guts collectively clenched. They really didn't want to have to do this.

Janelle took a deep breath and stepped forward. She opened one of the bags and cringed as she saw the poor bastard inside. She took another deep breath before she began to tear into the corpse.

Dwayne, Leon and Kate followed suit. They really, really, REALLY did not want to be eating corpses… but there would probably never be a chance like this again so they would have to take it.

*Two hours later*

"That was disgustin!" Dwayne groaned as he wiped his tongue with his paw, trying to get the horrid taste out of his mouth.

"I'm going to be having nightmares about this for the rest of my life, know a good therapist?" Kate shuddered as she turned to Adrian.

Adrian just laughed, he felt them on this but knew the payoff was worth it. "Oh come on it wasn't so bad. And tell me the feeling you have right now is not worth it?" Adrian teased.

Dwayne flexed his paw and shivered in expectation. It felt like he had an enormous amount of energy inside of him, ready to explode at his command. "I'll admit…dis feels good." Dwayne whispered as he clenched his fist.

Leon nodded in agreement. "I feel like a one animal army… it's almost as scary as it is awesome." He said in awe.

Adrian gave them a cocky smile. "Oh trust me. It gets a lot better. We'll deal with that when we come to it though. In the meantime who wants lunch!?" Everyone groaned in agony while Adrian just laughed.

*three days later, Zootopia memorial hospital*

The world felt foggy and blurry. Noises were dulled and everything felt numb. Slowly but surely though everything became sharper, clearer.

"I think she's finally coming out of it!" the first clear thing Sherry was able to understand.

"Wus gon n?" Sherry mumbled trying to make sense of everything. She waited several long minutes but eventually she was able to see and hear more clearly. The first thing she saw was two animals. One was a moose in a white coat holding a clipboard. The other was a smiling white cat in a full black suit. The sight of the cat made her smile.

"Morning sleepy head." Jack said quietly as he took Sherry's paw.

"Morning." Sherry replied weakly but happily.

Jack raised her paw and kissed her knuckles. "You really scared us you know." Jack said as he rubbed her knuckles with her thumb.

Sherry gave a weak chuckle. "Sorry bout that. So I guess I'm in the hospital?" She asked, as if the equipment hooked up to her and the moose wearing a lab coat wasn't a big enough give away.

The moose nodded. "Indeed you are. My name is Dr. Antlerton, Mrs Snowfur." He explained casually.

Sherry nodded and winced. She still hurt all over, she wondered just how bad of shape she really was.

"So is there a good news bad news or just bad news?" Sherry asked weakly as she looked at the doctor then at Jack.

Jack smiled at her and gently caressed her cheek with his paw. "Count your fluffy ass lucky that there is some good news." He joked.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Yes well. The bad news is that you suffered some very serious injuries during your operation, so much so that we thought we'd have to prepare for the worst. The good news is that thanks to your husband's generous blood donation you'll be expected to make a full recovery… in six months or so." The doctor explained.

Despite just coming out of a medical coma and feeling like crap Sherry's eyes went wide and she exploded. "SIX MONTHS!?" She screamed but immediately regretted it as she grabbed her stomach trying to ease the pain. Jack had his paw on her back trying to sooth her as she groaned in pain.

The doctor cleared his throat again. "Yes, six months. Even though your husband's blood greatly aided in your recovery you still have some fractures along your skeletal structure and a completely broken arm. Your muscles were severely torn, which caused some serious internal bleeding, but have healed enough that they can heal on their own, although it will take some time for that to happen. Finally your left kidney was on the verge of failure and as a result became infected, despite our best efforts. However the medication we've given you has shown good results and it will most likely clear up within two weeks. You will need to take a variety of medications and when you're feeling well enough you'll need to undergo physical therapy."

Dr. Antlerton explained some more things that Sherry wasn't really paying attention to. She was internally screaming at the fact that she'd be most likely be confined to a bed for a few weeks or months. But considering how things could've turned out so much worse she decided to suck it up and take it like a grown up. After the doctor finished speaking he excused himself to give Jack and Sherry some alone time.

Sherry turned to Jack and gave him a tired smile. "So you gave me your blood?" She asked slyly.

Jack gave a small laugh. "Yeah, they kind of ran out of your blood type and I was a match. By some goddamn miracle my blood actually started healing you." He explained.

Sherry snorted and shook her head. "Your blood, seriously? I married you and gave you children, you just weren't going to be satisfied until you had a part of yourself in me were you?" She joked

Jack snickered at her choice of words. "Sorry, a really dirty joke just came to mind." He explained.

Sherry rolled her eyes but smiled regardless. "You are such a goof." She said sarcastically.

Jack shrugged and smiled. "That's part of my charm and I know you love it." Jack said slyly.

Sherry did love that part about Jack. No matter how bad things were or how serious of a situation they were in, he would still act like a goof and it would ease her tension. She really did love that part of him.

Jacks smile faded as he held her paw in his and tears started to form in his eyes. "Sherry… You honestly scared the hell out of me." Jack said as he gave her the most heart wrenching look she had ever seen on his face.

Sherry sighed and looked away, she couldn't bear to look at him. She felt so ashamed. "I'm sorry Jack, but I made my choice and stood by it. I know you would've done the same thing if it was you." She explained, feeling guilty about it regardless of everything.

Jack took a deep breath. "I know… In fact I did." He whispered.

Sherry looked at him curiously. "You did?" She asked.

Jack nodded and hung his head, like it was his turn to be ashamed. "When I got thrown through the wall… I ended up back in the previous room. My body was pretty broken and I couldn't even stand. I think my healing was slower to. I grabbed the closest body and…" He left it in the air but Sherry caught on.

Sherry nodded her head in understanding. "You did what you needed to heal." She said simply.

Jack shook his head. "There's more to it than that." He gave a heavy sigh as he prepared himself. "I healed but when I was about to join in I realized… We couldn't fight him. Not without being on his level."

Sherry froze as he said that. He didn't even need to explain the rest for her to connect the dots. She remembered that in the previous room there had been at least a hundred bodies. And if Jack had been desperate enough…

"Jack… You didn't." Sherry whispered as she turned to her husband, dread and horror filled her.

Jack closed his eyes and turned his head. "I did." He said sadly.

Sherry pulled her paw away and slapped him, ignoring the pain it caused her as a result.

Jack wasn't surprised in the least. Of course Sherry would be angry about it. He had cannibalized a mass amount of corpses. And for what? Power. There was no excuse or apology to get him out of this one. He couldn't even look her in the eye with how disgusted he was with himself.

Sherry seethed with anger, Jack was willing to truly turn himself into a monster, to throw away everything they had built together! Just for one final jab at his enemy! Sherry was about to let Jack know the full extent of her anger but as she saw the grief, shame and self-loathing on Jacks face her fury subsided instantly.

Sherry remembered something, one simple fact she had forgotten in her anger. Jack wasn't one to do things recklessly. He had built up years of restraint and self-control just so he could give her some peace of mind. Yet he had thrown it away in a single act just so they would have a fighting chance.

So they would all make it out alive.

What Jack did was no different from when Sherry had injected herself with the booster. They were both ready to make sacrifices for the ones they loved, regardless of what happened to themselves as a result.

Sherry was ashamed of herself. She hadn't thought about what Jack was thinking. She had just assumed and she had acted out and hurt him more when he was already hurting. She carefully reached over to caress Jacks cheek and his face softened into surprise. He looked up to see tears falling down her cheeks.

Sherry gave him a soft smile. "We're both a pair of idiots aren't we?" She said warmly.

Jack smiled sadly in response and nuzzled his cheek against her paw. "Yeah, we are aren't we?" He chuckled weakly.

They sat in silence as they held each other's paws. A knock on the door broke their silence. They exchanged puzzled looks until Jack decided to answer the door and see who it was.

When he opened the door he was immediately pinned to the ground by three small furry masses.

"Daddy!" The three masses cheered in unison.

Sherry giggled and Jack couldn't help but grin as he looked at his children hugging him desperately as they looked at him with big eyes and toothy smiles. He completely forgot that Sharon was dropping by with the kids to visit Sherry.

"Jordan, Dan, Sammy." Jack said in a mock warning tone of voice. "What did I say about jumping on others?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

The three kids gave him sheepish looks and big apologetic eyes but the three soon exploded into fits of giggling as Jack pulled all three into a giant hug. Jack let them go and stood up but held his paw up, an indication of 'Wait.'

He knelt down so he was at eye level with his children. "Now guys. I know you're excited to see mommy. But she really needs to rest. That means inside voices, no rough play and gentle hugs and kisses, can you guys do that?" Jack asked calmly.

The three children nodded in agreement.

Jack smiled at them. "Ok, now you can go say hi to mom. I'm sure she really missed you guys." No sooner had Jack said those words did the three kids bolt past him right to their mother. Jack shook his head and smiled.

Sammy was already on the bed with her tiny arms around Sherry's neck. Jordan and Dan waited their turns and did the same, each of them giving her a kiss on the cheek. Jack's heart melted instantly as he saw their three children sitting on the bed with his wife. It was one of the few things he lived for, to see his beautiful children happy and with their mother. Although he'd prefer if it was under better circumstances but he was used to compromise at this point.

"Well looks like I'm the late one this time." Jack turned to the playful voice and smiled. Adrian gave a small wave and sly grin

"So how'd it go with your friends?" Jack asked teasingly.

Adrian snickered. "They'll be needing therapy for a while but the situation is permanently dealt with" he explained. "Hey dad… thanks again for doing that, it really means a lot." Adrian smiled as he sincerely thanked his father.

Jack returned the smile. "Hey, not much use for a bunch of bodies may as well put them to good use." Adrian rolled his eyes at his father's dark humor.

"ADRIAN!" Adrian was tackled to the ground and was met with the teary eyes of his three younger siblings.

"You're real right?" Dan choked out as tears fell down his small face.

"You're really here?" Sammy sniffled through her tears.

"You're not going away again are you?" Jordan asked as his lips trembled.

Adrian hadn't seen any of his siblings up to this point. A whole new wave of emotion spread through him as that one fact dawned on him. And as he realized the depth of how much he had missed them tears started falling down his face.

"I'm real. I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere" Adrian choked out. He pulled them into a fierce hug as all four of them sat on the ground crying.

Jack and Sherry couldn't help but smile as they cried. The three kids had missed their big brother immensely. And seeing him again was a lot for them. But as Jack and Sherry watched their children huddled together, holding each other as they cried tears of relief and joy they couldn't help but be happy. They were happy because it finally meant their family was complete again.

Adrian had finally come home to them.


	51. Chapter 51 afterwards: Leon

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

Leon hated himself with every part of his being right now. Currently he was holding a large duffel bag and standing outside of a small, dingy house that had probably seen better days… thirty years ago, maybe.

Karter's house.

The others wanted to come with him, saying he shouldn't do this alone. But Leon had made it clear that this was something he needed to do. He had failed his closest friend and would be the one to inform his family.

This was his sin to bear.

As Leon stood in front of the small door he hesitated. He only knew bits and pieces that Karter had told him but not much else. Would they really accept this? Would they accept that their son, brother, family member was gone? Who would they blame? He felt he was to blame but half hoped they didn't return the sentiment. And what about the looks on their faces as he told them? Anger? Grief? Sadness? There was just so much one animal could take.

Finally hardening his nerve he reached forward and rang the doorbell. For a minute there was nothing, but then his hearing picked up on the pitter patter of small feet running towards the door.

The door opened to reveal a female gopher. She looked maybe a few years older than Karter, probably fresh out of high school. She looked up at him with a confused, wary glare.

Leon mentally took a breath to prepare himself. "Is this the Klovac residence?" He asked politely.

The gopher nodded her head slowly, not taking her eyes off of the young lion standing in her doorway.

"My name's Leon. I'm… I was a friend of Karter's." He explained, trying to hide the grief in his voice.

The female gophers eyes went wide and she was silent for a brief moment before finally speaking. "What… What do you mean was?" She asked suspiciously as fear filled her eyes.

Leon hung his head and shook it. "I'm sorry…" Was all he could manage.

The gopher covered her mouth as tears formed. "No…No! That's not… You're lying!" She shouted angrily as tears fell down her face.

Leon just shook his head and the gopher angrily slammed the door frame with her fist as she cried. Eventually an older looking female gopher came down to investigate the disturbance. It only took one look at the grief stricken lion and her angry, crying daughter to figure out what was going on. She collapsed and began to let out horrible heart wrenching sobs.

Leon hated himself even more as he stared at the two. The pain was so agonizing that he just wanted to run and never return. But Karter had asked him to do this in the event that he died.

Leon refused to deny his friend this one final request.

After a long period of sobbing the two had final quieted down. They invited Leon in so he could explain things to them. Leon could barely fit into the house, it was designed for smaller animals so he had to lower his head and slightly bend his knees as he walked through. As he sat in the living room with the two he noticed the dejected looks they had. Like nothing else in the world mattered anymore.

Leon knew it was time to get this over with.

"I was a good friend of Karter's. Before he… He wanted me to give you these in the event something happened to him." Leon explained as he placed the bag on the table and pulled a letter out of his pocket.

Every single one of them had written a letter. They knew the operation would be dangerous, it was a last will and testament. Along with the letter they had each prepared a duffel bag. Whoever received the letter would receive the bag along with it. Leon had a pretty good guess as to what was in it. Leon tried to pass it to them but Karter's mother shook her head.

"I… I can't, I don't think I'd…" Fresh tears fell down her face and she covered her mouth as she cried again. The other gopher just glared angrily at Leon.

Leon gave a heavy sigh. "Would you like me to read it?" He offered sympathetically.

Karter's mother considered it before slowly nodding her head.

Leon took a deep breath. None of them knew what the others had written. It was strictly meant to be between whoever received it. I guess this would be the exception though. He opened the envelope and unfolded the letter inside.

Leon cleared his throat.

"Hey mom… sis. If you're reading this then I'm sorry to say it but I'm gone. Look I know how you both are, Mom you'll cry yourself to sleep every night for who knows how long but don't. I'm not worth that much tears and grief. Melody, I know you're going to get pissed and rip into the closest animal but please if it's one of my friends spare them, they're going through the same as you… Honestly I haven't really thought of much to say so I guess I should just come clean with it all. When I disappeared I ended up in an underground facility, apparently it was being run by Ogre and I was turned into a G.E.O." Leon heard gasps from both Karter's mom and sister but continued on. "A friend that I'm with is the one that broke me out, I decided to help him because, honestly, I don't think I could put either of you through the grief or pain. The last three months have been crazy and I'll spare you the details but to make things short we finally came up with a plan to hunt him down and kill him. Even the special officers are involved! I know, I know. Dad was the pacifist to end all pacifists and I know he'd be ashamed of this… but it has to be done. This monster has killed and hurt more animals than you can possibly imagine, my friends and I included. I can't just sit back and let that happen anymore. Again, if you're reading this I'm dead and hopefully my friends actually won. If that's the case the duffel bag contains all the money and worthwhile possessions I collected during my time away from home. It should be more than enough to get you guys into a good house, last you for a long time to come and put Melody through college… You're welcome sis!" Melody actually gave a small 'heh' at that. "Anyways, just don't blame my friends. I know them all pretty well, they're a bunch of saps that'll be tearing themselves apart about this for ages, so try and go easy on them when they stop by ok? Not much else to say except this. Mom, I know you get upset easily and cry over everything but honestly you are one of the strongest, bravest animals I've ever known and want you to try and see that in yourself some more ok? Melody, you're headstrong, reckless, insensitive and would probably punch me for saying all of this but someone had to say it. But none of that makes you a bad animal, just means you have some flaws to work out and I know you're a clever girl, you'll figure it out in time. I love you both… be good. Karter."

As Leon finished reading the letter he noticed blotches on the paper. He was crying. He quickly cleared his throat and wiped his face before carefully folding the letter and placing it on top of the duffel bag. He looked up to the two gophers to see fresh tears in their eyes, they weren't sobbing, just crying.

"Did you guys win?" Melody asked after a long silence.

Leon nodded. "Yeah… we won." He said simply.

She nodded. "Good." Melody said fiercely.

Leon got up and was walked to the door. As he stepped outside he turned around to face them.

"Karter died a hero. He fought and fought hard. He didn't back down once." Leon stated as he faced them.

Karter's mother wiped her tears and nodded. "I know… I'm like his father, I hate fighting and violence in general. But this… even if I don't agree with it all…I'm proud of him for standing up for what he believed in." She said with conviction.

Leon gave a small smile at that. Before he left he gave them a piece of paper. "It's the phone number for the special officers in charge. Since he helped the police the funeral will be conducted by them and they'd like him to be buried along with past fallen officers. But as his family you get the final say and input to how it's done and where he'll be buried if that's an issue. Just call and they'll explain all the details." Leon explained as Karter's mother took the piece of paper and nodded.

She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist catching Leon by surprise. "Thank you for doing this." She whispered gratefully through her grief.

Leon just patted her shoulders comfortingly as he accepted the gesture.

After he had left Leon made his way over to the park, it had started raining now and it was only getting worse but he didn't care. He sat down at a bench and did the one thing he hadn't done in years.

He buried his face in his paws and cried.

After Leon had let everything out he decided it was time for him to do one more thing, something that was long overdue.

He walked through the city streets, not caring that he was practically drenched at this point. Leon knew his destination and refused to stop until he made it there. It took him fifteen minutes until he finally stood in front of a café called 'The Den.' it catered to predators, mostly felines like him. With a heavy sigh he opened the door and a bell chimed. It was pretty much empty. A Bengal tigress passed by him, smiling as she looked him over but he ignored it, he wasn't here to find a one night companion.

He went to the front counter and sat down at a round leather seat. He waited until a server came out. She was a leopard who wore the standard outfit of the café, black t shirt and jeans. She looked fairly young, maybe a college student.

"Umm excuse me?" Leon said as he waved to the server.

She smiled at him brightly. "Hello sir! Is there anything I can get for you?" She asked cheerfully.

Leon scratched his chin sheepishly. "Ummm I was wondering if Laura was here or Kathy if Laura's not available." He asked nervously.

The leopard frowned as if she was thinking about something. "Well… Kathy left already but Laura should be in the back getting ready! Do you need me to grab her for you?" She asked.

Leon nodded. "That would be appreciated, thank you."

Leon sat in silence as he waited. This had seemed like a good idea at the time but now he was having second thoughts. He didn't know how ready he was for this. This was something he hadn't thought about once since he joined up with everyone. He thought about leaving until a lioness who looked like she hadn't aged a day past twenty stepped out. Leon gulped as he stood up. He looked away to avoid any eye contact.

"Umm hi… I-I don't know if you remember me, I mean I probably look different now…" Leon started but soon felt the lioness throw herself against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Leon?" She asked shakily without letting go or caring that her uniform was getting soaked because of him.

He nodded as he wrapped his arms around her. "Hi mom." Leon whispered.

She let go of him and grabbed his face with her paws. She had tears in her eyes and looked at him like she was searching for something.

"Look how big you've gotten. Your mane is growing out." She said. A shaky smile spread across her face and a small laugh followed.

Leon gave her a soft smile. "Tends to do that when you get older." He joked lightly.

She smiled and shook her head as tears rolled down her face. "Look at you! Baby you look so grown up!" She said excitedly as if she didn't know how else to react.

Leon nodded and let out a heavy sigh. "Mom… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for whatever worry I've put you through and I'm sorry I didn't come home. A lot of things happened and." Laura raised a paw to stop Leon.

"Leon. I know you. You wouldn't have done that without a really damn good reason. Look its slow right now. How about I get you a towel, something warm to drink and a spare shirt? You can explain everything to me afterwards. Ok?" She said as she smiled warmly at him.

Leon just smiled and nodded his head.

After Laura had gotten him a towel and one of the cafes spare shirts, which was a bit tight, she asked if he wanted a drink.

"Coffee? When did you start drinking coffee?" Laura asked incredulously.

Leon gave a small laugh. 'When I found out hangovers are a real bitch.' He thought to himself. "Kind of started and got used to it." He lied.

She just nodded as she poured him a cup of coffee. Leon added some sugar and cream before taking a generous gulp. He felt much better with some dry clothes and warm coffee.

Laura gave a small smile. "You got really big you know. You've got muscle." She said as she poked one of his arms.

Leon smiled and nodded. "I know." He sat the mug down and stared at it. This was going to be difficult. He had no game plan, his feet just moved and his mind said ok.

"Are you ok? You seem… sad." Laura said as she rubbed his back sympathetically.

Leon gripped the mug with both paws as he thought of the day's events. "Well… I just finished visiting my best friend's house… and met his family… to tell them that he died." He whispered.

Laura covered her mouth with her paw while she gently placed the other on his forearm. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry to hear that." She said sympathetically.

Leon nodded. "It's fine. I'll manage." He took a deep breath. "I had to tell them what happened, minus some of the more… disturbing details. But I think I got the point across that he died a hero. I think it gave them some peace." He said simply.

Laura nodded as she listened to her son. She hadn't seen him in four months and he had gone through something so horrible. She hated that she wasn't there for him, to help him through it, but was proud at how well he was dealing with this on his own.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did he die?" Laura asked cautiously. She was hoping she wasn't stepping over any boundaries.

"Well, to be honest. It ties in with why I didn't come home." Leon stated as he continued to stare down at his mug. "Me and my friends went through something really bad… We were kidnapped and were planning what to do next. We settled on our goal and eventually the special officers got involved, it became a big operation. He died during it." Leon explained.

Laura stared at Leon in stunned horror as he explained this all so casually. "You… You were kidnapped!?" She asked shakily.

Leon nodded. "Yeah… by Ogre." He stated.

Laura had to resist her urge to start crying right there and then. Her son, her baby boy, had been kidnapped by one of Zootopias worst monsters since The Clipper. How scared had he been? What had been done to him? How had he survived until this point?

"There's more." Leon continued, breaking Laura away from her thoughts. "Me, my friends…we were all changed. Honestly it still scares the hell out of me but I think I've mostly accepted it. I had too. I had to use it to fight during the operation." Leon explained, still remaining calm despite how he felt.

Laura clued in to what he was getting at. "G.E.O.s" She stated in disbelief.

Leon winced but after a short period he nodded. "Part of the reason why I didn't come home. I didn't want you to be scared. I didn't want you to hate me for this." He explained sadly.

Laura quickly grabbed his shoulders and turned him in his seat before wrapping her arms around him. "I would never EVER hate you. I brought you into this world. Raised you and took care of you. I don't give a damn what anyone says, you're always going to be my baby. I don't care if bones do come out of your back or whatever." She stated fiercely into his ear as she tightened her hug.

"Muscle." Leon said.

Laura pulled away and frowned in confusion.

"Muscle, my armament type is muscle." Leon explained sheepishly.

Laura blew a raspberry. "You know what I mean, smartass." She said with a small grin.

Leon nodded. "Hey mom, I know it's sudden but… can I ask something?" He said as he turned to her.

She nodded. "What is it baby?" Laura asked.

"Can… Can I come home?" Leon asked. His voice was barely a whisper as he looked at her with near pleading in his eyes.

Laura's heart broke as she looked into his eyes and saw the fear and pleading in them. "Oh Leon, you don't even need to ask. Of course you can." She said, trying her hardest not to cry again.

Leon gently pulled her in for a hug, she wrapped her arms around him and rubbed her paws along his back soothingly.

Leon closed his eyes and let himself enjoy this one moment. After all the fear, anger, violence and horrible grief he had gone through he was finally experiencing some peace. His mother still loved him and that was all he needed to know.

"Thank you." Leon whispered as he hugged her just a bit tighter.


	52. Chapter 52 afterwards: frustration

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Hey guys! Holy shit I'm so sorry about the lack of updates! It's just been one of those weeks and every time I was writing and thought about editing the chapters I'd look at my clock and realize 'Oh shit I need to sleep now!'**

 **Soooo yeah.**

 **Anyways! I mentioned way back that I'd have chapters revolving around Jacks squad mates and realized the aftermath chapters would be a nice start to that! Also while I was writing I came up with a solid idea of how part three is going to work out. I had the idea in my head but now it's finally organized and planned out.**

 **SO YES THERE WILL DEFINITELY BE A PART THREE.**

 **Exciting right? Also there was a review that actually brought up a good point. Will there be some kind of signifier for when the story is done? Well I don't plan to stop writing until the story is completely done. When that day comes I'll put it up here in my authors note, or even the chapter title itself, something like 'Final chapter' or some crap like that. But until that fateful day lets just continue on with the story!**

 **So as always enjoy, review and all that good stuff**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

 ***** Max's apartment*

"Seriously, you don't need to do this, I can manage." Max said for probably the twentieth time this week.

Stacy blew a raspberry. "And I told you that I want to do this." She replied as she brought him a bowl of noodles.

Stacy had been staying at Max's place for nearly a week now. Since his leg would take longer to heal she wanted to be there to help him out. He had protested saying he could manage on his own but Stacy refused to budge on the issue.

Max let out a defeated sigh as he took the bowl and began eating. He was happy that Stacy wanted to help him out but he didn't want to make her go out of her way to do it. She would stop by after work every day to do some chores, went shopping for him and make him dinner. Honestly he loved that she cared so much and was glad to be spending so much time with her but he didn't want her pushing herself so much.

"I'm still wondering how your leg is taking a week to heal when your back only took a few seconds." Stacy wondered as she put the pot in the sink and rinsed it out.

Max shrugged. "Doctors said that I pushed myself too hard during the operation and as a result my healing was greatly stunted. The muscles and tendons were torn way too badly and the bones were shattered. Too much energy use on constant fighting and healing so it couldn't keep up with that extent of damage, something like that." Max explained idly as he tried to remember the doctors full explanation.

Stacy nodded as she cleared the dishes. She had eaten prior to visiting Max, the perk of working in a pub was one free meal a shift. Stacy would love to take Max out and get him some real food, not the microwaveable, easy to make crap she'd been making him for the past five days. But her culinary skill was only enough to prepare really simple foods and they weren't that tasty. At least this way his food was somewhat enjoyable.

Max finished with the bowl of noodles and picked up the game controller. Stacy told him that his main focus should be relaxing and healing so he had asked Fin to buy him a console and a few games.

Fin, apparently, did not know the meaning of moderation as he bought Max the console… and about twenty games to go with it. Max stared at the credit receipt and his jaw hit the floor. How the hell were games so expensive!?

"So what'cha playing this time?" Stacy asked as she wrapped her arm around Max's and curled against him.

Max reveled in the feeling of her body against his. For a few weeks now he'd been going insane, wanting to do much more with Stacy physically. But he didn't want her thinking that was all he was interested in so he had been constantly trying to distract himself… and taking very cold showers.

"Something that must be this world's version of Dark souls. It's called Savage Souls, It's a roleplaying game where you fight monsters, feral animals and collect their souls." He explained as he continued to play.

Stacy frowned and shook her head. "That sounds extremely morbid." She said sounding a bit disturbed.

Max gave a small chuckle. "Oh yeah, the souls are used as currency and to level up your character. If you die you lose them all until you find your bloodstain, the place you died, and collect them all again. And you die a lot in this game." Max explained as he just died for the hundredth time. "And I'm done." He said as he resisted the urge to crush the controller in his paws.

Max closed the application on his PawStation and opened up his on-demand. "Care for a movie?" He asked curiously.

Stacy cuddled closer against him. "Sounds lovely." She purred.

After Max selected something he put his arm around Stacy's shoulders while she wrapped her arms around his body.

Max gave a content sigh. "I could seriously get used to this." He said as he gently rubbed her shoulder.

"Used to what?" Stacy asked idly. She was more interested in cuddling against him. Being close to him and enjoying the feeling of his body against hers.

"You being here every day. Getting home, cooking dinner with you, and just sitting like this together." Max explained.

Stacy felt her heart beating faster as he said that. "You really enjoy it?" She asked trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

Max smiled down at her. "Of course I do. I honestly love it." He said as he lightly kissed her on forehead just above her eyes.

Stacy felt herself going hot as she buried her smiling face into his chest. She really wished Max's leg wasn't injured, maybe she could do some wicked things with him to show it'd be even more enjoyable to live with her.

But even if he wasn't injured she wasn't going to. Besides their one night together they had been taking things slowly. Max had done nothing except cuddling, hugs and kisses. He hadn't made any indication of sex or even a playful grab! Stacy liked how Max was being respectful of that but at the same time she really, really wanted him again.

And again… and again… and again… and again.

Ok she wanted him, a lot, a few times a day at least. Stacy couldn't help but think about it though. No matter how hard she tried to distract herself Max would do something that would instantly make her want him. He'd bend over to grab something, lift something up or even just smile at her and she would have to consciously resist every urge to pounce him! Stacy had never felt like this with any of her previous boyfriends, it made it both very exciting and highly frustrating.

Max idly started to scratch her back in a playful comforting sort of way and Stacy shivered at how good it felt. Good god it was like he knew how much he drove her crazy and did things for that specific reason! She wanted to whimper as he continued to do idly scratch her and she again had to resist the urge to tear his clothes off.

"You ok?" Max asked sounding a little concerned.

Stacy snapped out of her thoughts and stared at him blankly. "Uhh yeah, just ummm." She stammered trying to think of a good excuse.

To Stacy's complete surprise Max gently placed his forehead against hers. "You feel a bit warm… Are you feeling ok? Are you getting sick?" He asked now more than a little concerned.

Stacy stared into his eyes and all her self-control went out the window. She grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely. She heard Max's muffled sound of surprise turning into pleasure as she released all her pent up frustration in a passionate kiss.

She pulled away panting, still holding his face in her paws. "Sorry… I just really needed to do that." Stacy explained through heavy breathing.

Max was completely taken by surprise. Where in the nine circles of hell had that come from? He wasn't complaining in the least, in fact it helped to sate some of the frustration he had, but he could've sworn he felt the same frustration in her kiss. Along with immense hunger.

"Stacy… are you in heat… or are you just really frustrated." Max asked cautiously.

Stacy stared at him in surprise before looking away. "I'm sorry Max, I know we said we'd take things slow but honestly it's… it's frustrating!" She finally growled out as she threw her arms up.

"The minute I see you and all I can think about is tearing your damn clothes off! Every time you do something, anything at all and I have to resist the urge to pounce you! Seeing even the tiniest amount of chest fur or lower fur and I want to drag you into the bedroom until we're both completely worn out! I don't know where the hell it's even coming from, I've never felt like this before and… UUURGH!" Stacy growled in agony as she curled herself into a ball on his couch, hiding her face with her legs and arms.

"I feel like a goddamn whore." Stacy moaned out in agonizing embarrassment.

Max just stared at her in dumbfounded amazement. He had suspected for a few weeks now that she'd been acting strange. That feeling had intensified greatly after she started staying over. Now it all made sense. And now she was completely embarrassed with herself. Max figured it was time for him to come clean then.

"Do you remember when I accidently banged my foot yesterday?" Max asked calmly.

Stacy didn't look up but nodded her head regardless.

"That… wasn't an accident." Max said and Stacy looked up slightly in confusion.

Max gave a sheepish grin. "You ummm… You were reaching over the counter to grab something and a thought passed through my mind… a really, really dirty thought." He said as he scratched his chin nervously.

Stacy lifted her head and stared at him. "What did you think?" She asked curiously.

Max's face started to warm up. "Umm full detail or minimum?" He asked.

"Full." Stacy demanded, now incredibly curious.

Max cleared his throat. "I was… thinking of… how much I wanted to just…come up behind you… bend you over the counter….lift your dress up and… put…myself inside… you." His voice was barely a whisper by the time he slowly finished explaining the embarrassing thought.

Stacy stared at him in shock. She was completely caught off guard that Max had even thought of something like that.

"I banged my foot to stop me from doing that because it was really… really tempting. It's been like this for a few weeks now and it's been difficult keeping myself in check. I wanted to show you that I wasn't just after your body, that I genuinely cared about you and wanted to make something work between us. We agreed to take things slow and I wanted to prove that I could do that." Max explained nervously.

Stacy stared at him for a few seconds before angrily smacking his arm.

"Hey!" Max exclaimed in shock.

"You… you… you… jerk!" Stacy shouted as she shoved him. "I've been going out of my mind with this for weeks! And you felt the same and didn't do anything about it!? Do you know how I would've reacted if you had gone through with your dirty thought? I would have been screaming for you to go harder!" Stacy was blushing furiously at what she said but didn't care.

Stacy took a moment to think of the absurdity of the situation. The two of them had been going out of their minds for the same reason and had been stopping themselves for the exact same reason. Stacy couldn't help it when she started laughing.

Max stared at her warily. "Am… I in the clear or… am I really screwed right now?" He asked incredibly confused and highly worried.

Stacy finally stopped laughing and leaned back against the couch. "You're in the clear don't worry." She said while smiling. "I was just thinking… I wanted to make this work to, which is why I haven't tried anything either. We've both been dealing with the same issue and didn't tell each other! It's honestly hilarious thinking about it like that." She explained as she finally relaxed.

Max thought about it and had to admit, it was pretty damn funny. Now that they had opened up a playful thought came to mind. He grabbed Stacy from behind and wrapped his arms around her. She tensed up in surprise.

"So if I did this." Max whispered into her ear before lightly nipping her shoulder. "You wouldn't be upset?" He finished.

Stacy shivered as he nipped her. "N-Not fair Max!" She said shakily. But he didn't stop there.

"What about this?" Max said as one of his paws went lower and underneath her dress.

Stacy bit her lip as he started to caress her through the fabric of her underwear. "You're… You're playing dirty!" She moaned out.

"No… this is playing dirty." Max whispered deviously as he pulled the fabric aside and plunged a finger inside of her.

Stacy cried out and wrapped one of her arms around Max's neck. She started to breathe heavily as he moved his finger around, making wet noises as it did. She bit her lip as his other paw moved up towards her chest. Max lightly massaged one of her breasts before finding the nipple and pinched it teasingly.

"You… you jerk." Stacy moaned out, her mind was going fuzzy at the stimulation. She hadn't done anything like this with Max since the first night and it was driving her insane with how good it felt.

Max pulled his paw out and brought it to his mouth. He licked the finger that had been inside of her and smiled as Stacy turned to face him, if her fur wasn't black he could've sworn she'd be red as a tomato right now.

"You taste really good." Max said playfully.

Stacy's mind felt like it was going to be overwhelmed with everything that was going on. Max was always reserved and shy but when he became dominant like this it always filled Stacy with an incredible rush of excitement. Even though her brain was on the verge of failing she knew two things. The first thing she knew, she didn't want to stop. The second.

Two could play at this game.

Stacy smiled at him mischievously as she grabbed his paw and put his finger in her mouth. She licked it sensually and playfully before giving it a light nip.

"Trust me, I know." Stacy said seductively before turning her body to kiss him. As she kissed him deeply one of her paws went down between his legs and rubbed at the growing bulge underneath his jeans.

Max was caught by surprise at how quickly she had turned the tables on him. He was thoroughly enjoying the turn of events as she continued to rub him. Although it was getting to the point where his jeans were becoming uncomfortable.

Stacy heard Max's slight grunts of discomfort and knew what the cause was. "Aww, jeans a little tight sweetie?" She whispered to him sweetly before unzipping his pants and pulling down his boxers to grab his shaft. She smiled to herself when she heard him hiss with pleasure as she began stroking him.

Stacy nipped Max's ear. "Pay backs a bitch, hmm?" She whispered teasingly as she increased her rhythm.

Max couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Stacy and instantly had her on her back.

"Hey!" She shrieked in surprise but before she could say anything else Max kissed her fiercely. Stacy moaned in her throat as she scrambled to lift his shirt off, allowing her hands to freely explore his body. Stacy was confused when Max broke the kiss but saw that he had positioned himself between her legs. She cried out and gripped the couch as he suddenly thrust himself inside of her.

"Fuck!" Stacy screamed out as she threw her head back.

"Shit are you ok!?" Max asked, concerned that he might have accidently hurt her.

Stacy gripped the fur on the back of his neck as he tried to pull himself out. "Don't you dare stop." She growled hungrily.

Max smiled down at her and resumed thrusting, relieved that he hadn't hurt her. Stacy moaned and cried out as he increased his pace. He pulled the top part of her dress down, licking one of her nipples before nipping it. Stacy wrapped her arms around Max's neck and gripped him tight as he started to thrust himself harder.

"Max! Don't stop!" Stacy nearly screamed out, she was getting close she could feel it.

Max continued until he was nearly slamming against her. He lifted his head up to kiss her fiercely, somewhat silencing her screams of pleasure. Stacy broke the kiss as she threw her head back, her body arched as the orgasm ripped through her. The sound of her screaming in pleasure and her body tightening around him from her orgasm was too much for Max. He nearly roared as he gave a few more hard thrusts and suddenly released himself.

Stacy stared up at Max as they stayed locked together. They were both panting and neither of them had the energy to move from the mutual amount of released frustration. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled him affectionately. Max was finally able to move again and lifted Stacy up to reposition her so she was lying on top of him.

"Stacy." Max whispered as his paw moved idly along her back.

"Mmmm?" Stacy replied. She really couldn't speak, it was taking every ounce of will power to not pass out.

"If I'm ever this stupid and oblivious ever again… feel free to pounce me whenever you want." Max said, giving a small tired laugh.

Stacy smiled as she nuzzled against him and purred. She was definitely going to do just that. "You may just live to regret that." She mumbled.

Max laughed at her statement. "I highly doubt it." He said.

*a few days later*

Max had finally gotten the cast off and was finally allowed to return to work. He had enjoyed the time off but was glad to finally be going back to work. He was going to miss the amount of time he had spent with Stacy though, the last week with her had been amazing. Since he and Stacy came clean with each other things had improved greatly. Neither of them was fidgety or uncomfortable with how they felt anymore and he felt they had gotten closer as a result. What followed however was a lot of random sex. One second they'd be doing something completely normal at his place and the next one of them would be tearing their clothes off.

Max opened the door to his apartment and was surprised to see Stacy there, lying on his couch wrapped in a blanket.

"Hey sweetie I thought you had to work until five today." Max said as he looked at his watch. It was only three.

Stacy nodded but didn't sit up. "I was supposed to but I wasn't feeling too good. Went to the doctors today and they say I've probably got a small cold." She admitted, she sounded miserable. Max was beside her instantly and felt her forehead. She was really warm and looked as miserable as she sounded.

"Do you want me to get you anything? I can make a run to the store and grab you some medicine, soup and stuff like that." Max offered sympathetically.

"Can you do that later? I really need something else first." Stacy said as she looked at Max with near pleading. "Can you cuddle me for a bit?"

Max smiled warmly at her. "Sure." He said comfortingly as she slowly got up to lay on top of him. He gently stroked her back comfortingly as she whimpered.

"I hate being sick." Stacy grumbled out. "It makes me feel needy." She added.

Max kissed the top of her head. "It's fine, everyone gets sick. And what's wrong with being a little needy?" He said teasingly.

Stacy gave a small laugh. "Apparently a lot. I've been broken up with because of it." She mumbled.

Max didn't miss the hurt in her voice and gently lifted her face so she was looking at him. "Stacy. You can be as needy with me as you want. I don't mind at all. In fact I kind of enjoy it. I love that I can be affectionate with you and do things for you. Just being around you makes me happy." He stated affectionately as he gave her a quick kiss.

Stacy quickly buried her face against his chest, hoping he wouldn't notice the tears that were falling down her face. How had she been lucky enough to meet this amazing animal? How had she been lucky enough to be the one to deserve his kindness and sympathy?

"Hey Max... Can I tell you something? And not have you freak out?" Stacy asked shyly.

Max was a little surprised by this but nodded. "You can tell me and I promise not to freak out." He replied soothingly.

Stacy gripped his shirt tightly as she prepared herself. "I love you." She whispered.

Max's mind went blank and his heart raced as he heard those words. But he was aware of several emotions boiling up within him as she said them. Joy, excitement and relief to name a few.

Max lifted her face again and smiled at her. "I love you to." He said softly before kissing her.

Stacy giggled as Max kissed her. She couldn't help it. Even feeling miserable she felt extremely giddy. He said he loved her! She couldn't stop herself from feeling happy. She felt that maybe this was the start of something truly amazing and she wanted Max to be with her every step of the way.


	53. Chapter 53 afterwards: helping hand

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

Cory cursed as he cut his lip and dropped the soup can that had been in his mouth. Since his arm had been torn off he found that everyday tasks were becoming extremely difficult. In this case the soup can had one of those easy pop tops like a cola can but holding it in place to open it was the issue. He thought using his teeth would work but was proven wrong as the bit of metal sliced him instead.

Cory growled with irritation. He just wanted a fucking bowl of soup, was that so much to ask for? Apparently it was given the fact that he only had one working arm. He picked the can up and put it back in the cupboard, grabbing the box of cereal… again.

'If I have to keep eating more of this shit I'm going to shoot myself.' Cory thought in anger.

A knock on the door stopped him from pouring the cereal. He quickly answered the door and was surprised to see Amanda standing there. She was wearing a white V-neck t-shirt that showed off a fair amount of cleavage and tight black pants.

Cory smiled slyly and leaned against the door frame. "And to what do I owe this surprise visit?" He asked teasingly.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Heard you've been having issues, thought I'd stop by and see how you're doing." She explained.

Cory frowned in confusion. "How the hell did you know that?" he asked. Cory hadn't talked about his missing arm with anyone besides his squad mates and he'd barely talked to them during the past week. And from the few conversations and visits he'd never complained about his arm.

Amanda gave him a smug grin. "Your neighbors filed a complaint earlier today, something about loud noises and constant swearing so I figured you've been getting frustrated." She explained as she crossed her arms.

Made sense. He had been pretty vocal about his predicament.

"So slamming the book on me or is this a friendly visit?" Cory asked seriously.

Amanda shrugged. "Well I thought maybe talking to you would help…before your neighbors decide to go to your landlord about this." She said simply.

Cory swept his one arm into the apartment. "Alright well come on in." he said sarcastically.

Amanda stepped into his apartment and cringed at the state it was in. The whole place was in disarray. Clothes and books were thrown everywhere, food wrappers and other garbage were scattered across the floor. The sink in his kitchen had a large pile of dishes and about two dozen cereal boxes and milk cartons lined the edge of the counter.

"Cory… what in the actual fuck?" Amanda demanded in disbelief as she turned to him.

Cory shrugged. "Kind of hard to do anything with only one arm." He explained as he kicked some of the garbage out of the way to clear a path.

Amanda's heart constricted as she heard the bitterness in his voice. He was taking this a lot harder then she had originally thought.

Cory sat down on his couch and turned the T.V on, idly looking through channels. "So how's work going?" He asked lazily as he continued to channel surf.

Amanda shrugged. "Shit ton of paper work and other stuff going on. Nothings really happened and the other Special officers are handling field assignments until we're caught up." She explained as she sat down on the couch beside him.

Cory nodded as he listened before turning the T.V. off. "Nothing good on today." He muttered in annoyance.

Amanda looked at his apartment once more and shuddered. "Ok that's it!" She said as she got up.

Cory raised a brow in confusion. "What now?" He asked

Amanda waved her arms. "Your apartment! This is disgusting! Screw it, I'm cleaning this shit up." She said angrily before going into his kitchen to grab a garbage bag.

Cory laughed at her reaction. "Don't worry I'll get around to it." He said as he watched her with amusement.

Amanda gave an angry huff. "Yeah, sure you will. But I'd rather not be surrounded by filth and yuck." She stated with annoyance as she began picking up the pieces of garbage.

Once Amanda finished picking up any garbage she could find she went into Cory's room to grab his laundry basket and picked up all his loose clothing. Once that was done she threw all the cereal and milk cartons into a recycling bag before getting to work on his dishes. The whole time Cory watched her with an amused smile on his face.

"I feel like I should be paying you for this." Cory said with a small laugh as he leaned against the counter.

Amanda grinned despite the situation. "Careful, I might just charge you." She responded playfully as she continued to scrub a stubborn plate.

Cory rolled his eyes. He knew Amanda wouldn't but it was nice to have someone to banter with. In all honesty he had missed his partner, it just wasn't the same without someone there to joke with him and to call him out on his shit. And since she was here he may as well have some fun with her.

Amanda yelped in surprise as Cory smacked her ass. "Cory!" She shrieked before whipping him with the wet towel.

"Sorry couldn't resist!" Cory exclaimed through his laughter. He raised his arm to protect himself from Amanda's assault. The towel was starting to sting so he quickly grabbed and pulled on it. Instead of the towel coming out of Amanda's paw it just pulled her against him.

They both stared at each other in surprise until Cory's mouth curved into a mischievous smile. "Hmmm so did you come here for some company?" He asked deviously as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Amanda smacked his chest and gave an angry huff. "You are un-fucking- believable." She growled but didn't make any attempt to push him away.

Cory continued to smile at her. "I think you may just have a thing for me. I think I'd go so far as to bet on it. And you know how good I am at bets" He said teasingly.

Amanda growled in her throat. Cory could be a real ass. He was crude, stepped over boundaries and had absolutely no filter.

'On the other hand he can be really sweet, playful and can always make me laugh when I need it.' Amanda thought to herself but mentally shook her head. What the hell was she thinking? He was her friend and squad mate. There wasn't any romance between them, just a nice work relationship.

Although… she did hang out with him a lot, even after work and on days off. Spent a lot of time at his place and had stayed overnight a fair amount of times. Gone out to dinner and movies several times together. Hell they'd seen each other naked a few times by accident but would joke about it afterwards. Amanda was broken from her thoughts as Cory pulled her closer and rested his head on her shoulder in an attempt to hug her.

Amanda felt Cory tense as he hugged her, he was even starting to shake a little. Like he was scared she was going to leave and wanted to keep her here with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled him.

"I'm not going anywhere Cory." Amanda whispered soothingly as she ran her paws along his back comfortingly.

Amanda felt Cory's Jaw tense up against her shoulder, like he was gritting his teeth. "What the hell am I going to do?" Cory growled out in annoyance. He was silent for several minutes until he spoke again. "I can't work like this, I can't even open a fucking can of soup by myself… I'm scared Mandi, I don't know what to do." Cory choked out as his body shook even more.

Amanda felt her heart breaking. Cory only called her Mandi when he needed to be comforted or, in the rare case, when he was scared. She tightened her hold on him as he began crying.

Amanda hated this.

She hated that her friend was suffering. She hated that she couldn't do anything to help him. She hated how unfair this was.

Amanda didn't know what to do, but god as her witness she was going to do something, anything, to help her friend.

*the next day. Savanah central. Zootopia medical institute*

Amanda knocked on the office door and waited patiently until a large hippo answered the door. "Officer! Come in come in!" The hippo said invitingly as he led Amanda into his office.

The office was lined with bookshelves, diagrams and even models of several different animals and their body structures.

"So I heard you were curious about one of our products, although from what I can see you seem to be in one piece." The hippo said as he looked at her curiously.

Amanda nodded. "Well the thing is, a really good friend of mine recently lost his right arm and… He's not taking it to well." She explained.

The hippo nodded in understanding. "As it is to be expected. It's a harsh blow to lose a limb, most never truly recover from it." He explained.

"Exactly and I know that you have several prosthetics made for different species of animals so I was wondering if there was anything for wolves." Amanda asked hopefully.

"Well we do but… I'm going to be extremely blunt with you here. The cost of the specific prosthetic you called me about isn't cheap, along with the procedure required for it. Also it could take several months for the animal in question to fully adjust to it." The hippo explained.

Amanda nodded as she took this info in. "Regardless, he's a good officer and a good friend… I can't just sit back and watch. Cost doesn't matter I'll pay for everything." She said with conviction.

The hippo pulled out some papers. "Well before you decide anything please look these papers over, they're an explanation to the procedure, what we'll be doing as well as the full cost." He explained as he passed the papers over to Amanda.

Amanda went over the papers. The procedure was pretty simplistic in a sense. The prosthetic would be surgically attached to the skeletal structure while the nerves would be connected to a special device. The nerves would send a signal down the prosthetic so it would move as naturally as if it was the owner's real arm. When she came to the pricing for everything she nearly fainted.

'Hoooooly shit' Amanda thought to herself grimly as she looked at the cost.

Prosthetic, attachment surgery and rehabilitation would cost nearly twenty thousand dollars!

"I suggest you take some time to consider things. Maybe even consider a cheaper model. You may be doing this for a good friend but we all have our limitations." The hippo said simply.

Amanda nodded and exited the office. She didn't work for another three hours so she had some time to kill. She stopped at a diner to go over the papers. Every time she did so the price would make her cringe. The specific prosthetic model she wanted for Cory was one they used for soldiers who had lost a limb but wanted to be back in the line of duty. It had enhanced strength that was probably comparable to Cory's, enhanced durability, light weight material, it also looked like it could be a real arm with how much detail they put into it. A few other features that had caught her interest but she had already been sold as soon as she read the first part of the description.

Amanda let out a frustrated growl as she tossed the papers onto the table and ran her paws through her head fur. She couldn't stand to see Cory in this state but the cost of this thing was so damn expensive! She could probably afford it and pay it off within six months if she really cut back. Move into a smaller apartment, survive on noodle packs, no entertainment of any kind.

Amanda couldn't help but smile to herself as she thought about the things she'd be giving up, it reminded her of her college years back home when she was just scraping by.

"Prostethics huh? You look whole enough to me." Amanda jumped at the voice invading her thoughts. Looking up she saw a young lion wearing the diners uniform.

"Leon?" Amanda asked in surprise.

Leon gave her a friendly smile. "Hey, it's been a while huh?" He said as he extended his paw for a friendly pawshake.

"Yeah, like two weeks." Amanda said sarcastically but smiled regardless. "So what are you doing here anyways? Do you work here now?" She asked.

Leon pointed to the uniform and gave her a look that said 'Duh.'

"I work here part time. My mom works here and got me the job, figured I should earn some money in a more…legal way." Leon explained

Amanda smiled in understanding, it made sense.

Leon looked the papers over and frowned when he saw the price. "Seems awfully expensive for something you don't need." He said idly.

Amanda gave him a sheepish smile. "Well it's not for me, exactly."

Leon clued in quickly. "Cory right? How's he been anyways I haven't seen much of anyone since the operation?" He asked curiously.

Amanda hung her head slightly and slouched. "He's been rough… I'm hoping maybe this will cheer him up. Unfortunately…" She began explaining.

"The money." Leon finished for her. Amanda nodded glumly.

"It's a freaking arm, why does it have to cost so much! I'm just trying to plan out how I could afford everything and it would take a lot of cutting back." Amanda explained as she idly stirred her coffee.

Leon looked the papers over again before turning to Amanda. "I can lend you the money." He stated simply.

Amanda laughed as he said that. "Sorry Leon, but it's twenty thousand dollars and well your… a teenager. No normal teenager has that kind of money." Amanda said before taking a sip of coffee.

Leon blew a raspberry. "And you forget that I'm not a normal teenager. Besides I've got close to two million in my bank account." He stated casually.

Amanda spat her coffee back into her mug and coughed at his statement. "Two million!?" She asked in disbelief.

Leon gave a smug grin and nodded. "Adrian against Shao Long remember? We all bet a thousand each and the earnings were… substantial to say the least." He explained with a slight chuckle.

Amanda shook her head at his explanation. "Two million." She repeated trying to get over the shock. "Then why the hell are you working here?!" She demanded, confused as to why a teenager with two million in his pocket would settle on making next to nothing at a part time job.

"I'm saving the money for when I have to face the world as an adult. I'm taking some online courses to make up for the two months of school I missed so I can go back next month without repeating. Otherwise I won't be able to graduate this year. When I do graduate I'll need to worry about college tuition and housing so I'm saving it for that. Also, working part time will look good on my resume and the money I make here will keep me from spending any of what's in my bank account" Leon explained before heading off to grab Amanda another refill.

Amanda couldn't help but smile at Leon's explanation. It was nice to see that after the operation at least one of them had things figured out. "Leon it's really generous of you but it's still a lot of money." Amanda started but Leon just laughed.

"Oh I know that. And I said I'd lend it to you, just pay me back in small amounts or save it up until you have it all before you pay me back, I'm not too worried since you special officers tend to make a fair amount." Leon said playfully. Amanda was surprised when he sat down across from her with a serious look on his face. "Look I get that you want to do this on your own but you shouldn't have to. And what if you wait too long and something happens? Trust me when I say that letting a friend down when you want to help them is the worst feeling you will ever go through. I'm dealing with that right now and it kills me every day. So please do what I couldn't do. Help your friend."

As Leon spoke Amanda caught the look of pain and grief in his eyes. She remembered how he had lost his friend during the operation. He knew from firsthand experience how horrible it was to lose your friend when you couldn't do anything. She knew that to, she had lost her fair share of friends.

Leon pulled a cheque book out of his pocket and began writing on it, once he was done he carefully teared it off and passed it to Amanda. "Take it and help your friend. And when you want to pay me back you know where to find me." He said with a small smile on his face.

Amanda took the cheque and stared at it as he stood up to grab her bill. When Leon came back and handed the little black book to her she stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." She whispered before placing forty dollars in his paws.

"And there's your tip." Amanda said playfully before running out the door, heading straight to the bank. She knew after the bank she'd be busy making appointments and dragging Cory to them but she didn't care, she was just too happy.

Leon shook his head and smiled as he watched the lynx running out the door.

"Friend of yours?" Laura asked curiously as she came up behind Leon.

"Yeah, sort of." Leon replied as he placed the forty into his server apron. "Special officer I worked with." He added.

Laura made an 'Ahhh' expression. "What did you two talk about?" She inquired.

Leon shrugged. "Stuff, helped her with something." He explained simply before moving on to his next table.


	54. Chapter 54 afterwards: Date

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

*5:30pm. Fins apartment*

"Cap, I know this is probably a bad time but I really, really need your help!" Fin said desperately as he paced his apartment, trying his hardest not to crush the phone that was against his ear.

"Fin, calm down. What's going on?" Jack asked concerned.

"It's… it's embarrassing to say the least but do you have any free time today?" Fin asked with near pleading in his voice.

Jack laughed before speaking. "Would this happen to have anything to do with your date tonight?" He asked playfully.

Fin stopped pacing and stared at his phone. "Are you psychic or something? How the hell did you know about that!?" Fin asked in disbelief.

"Clawhauser." Jack said simply.

Fin growled in annoyance. He should've known the other cheetah would have heard about it. Nothing got past Clawhauser.

Especially office romance… Or romance in general.

"Yes, it involves that. I have no one else to ask about this, please help me obi wan kenobi, you're my only hope!" Fin begged mockingly.

"Aww, you know I could never say no to a princess in distress." Jack teased, catching the star wars reference instantly. "I'm just visiting Sherry right now but I can be down at your place in half an hour or so, if that works." Jack added.

Fin looked at his wall clock. He had three hours until his date. "Perfect, just text me and I'll ring you in." they said goodbyes before Fin ended the call. He brushed his paws across the top of his head nervously.

'Oh what the actual fuck have I gotten myself into?' Fin asked himself, almost dreading what would happen in the next three hours.

The time passed quickly and Fin led Jack into his apartment. "Ok what's the big emergency?" Jack asked playfully, enjoying the way his usually laid back subordinate was squirming.

Fin resisted the urge to whimper. He thought he'd be able to do this on his own but he was so wrong. And now his boss was standing there, probably enjoying how much he was suffering.

"I… I have no idea what to fucking do. I don't know what to wear, I don't know how I'm supposed to do this. Shit I haven't been on a date in the last six years!" Fin exclaimed as he began furiously pacing his apartment again.

Jack rolled his eyes and had to seriously resist the urge to laugh. He would admit that he was enjoying this… immensely.

"Ok now Fin." Jack said slowly getting Fins attention again. "What you need to do is take a breath, collect your thoughts. Then find something nice to wear, something on the casual side but also look cleaned up. Before you change take an ice cold shower to keep yourself from thinking of anything stupid you may probably do on your date. Finally, it's not the end of the world, it's a date. Go out, have fun and relax." Jack finally finished.

Fin took a few deep breaths and visibly calmed down. "Ok… Ok, I can do that." He said calmly.

Jack even helped Fin find something nice to wear. A pair of black pants and a simple dark red button up shirt. Casual but still good.

"For the record we never speak of this, ever." Fin stated as he looked himself over in the mirror. Jack just shook his head and smiled, oh he was so going to enjoy the leverage he now had over Fin. Now that the crisis was averted though Jack needed to head over to the ZPD so he could finish some paperwork. There was a week's worth of it for everyone and he was only half way done!

"Fin, one last thing." Jack said as he was halfway out the door. Fin eyed Jack suspiciously.

Jack grinned smugly. "Unless this mystery lady invites you over for something I suggest you keep it in your pants." He stated jokingly before quickly making his way out the door before Fin could say anything.

*two hours later*

Fin stood in front of the restaurant and tried his hardest not to shift nervously. He couldn't help it! It was a pretty nice restaurant and had a reputation for having a very intimate, romantic setting. Why the hell did he choose this place again? Oh right.

Clawhauser.

'That stupid flabby sack of-' Fin stopped his thought there and took a deep breath. To be honest it wasn't the other cheetahs fault per say. Fin asked if he had any good recommendations for a nice dinner. When the topic turned to if it was a date and he had answered yes… Clawhauser just did his thing. He had even explained to the other cheetah beforehand that he hadn't even asked her out yet!

'Wait, why the hell did she agree to this?' Fin questioned that interesting fact. There was no way she'd go somewhere without knowing what the place was so if she knew beforehand…

Fin wanted to rattle his own skull if it meant he'd stop thinking! Nothing was making any sense!

"Wow, you clean up nice." Fin turned to the sweet voice that belonged to his date.

"Sam… holy shit… wow." Fin could barely get the words out. Sam was standing there wearing a completely sleeveless green button up shirt and black pants that he nearly mistook for a dress with how loose they were along her ankles. She had a tiny purse hanging from her shoulder and…

No. Sam wasn't, no fucking way.

"Are you… wearing makeup?" Fin asked curiously, trying to hide his shock.

Sam smiled and looked away. "Yeah, I thought it would look nice… Do you like it?" She asked shyly, finally making eye contact with him.

"Y-Yeah! You look amazing! Beautiful!" Fin rambled out nervously, wishing he had the decency to shut his own trap. Maybe it was his imagination but was Sam… blushing?

After an awkward silence Sam wrapped her arm around Fin's. "I think we should go inside now." She said, finally breaking the silence. Fin just nodded his head.

Once they were seated and had their starter drinks things just became more awkward. Neither of them was able to make eye contact and Fin had to force his body to stop shaking. Sam took a sip of her white wine before clearing her voice.

"Nice place huh?" Sam asked as she propped her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her paws.

Fin smiled, trying to relax himself. "Yeah, a friend of mine recommended it to me. Said it would be a good place for dinner." He explained.

Sam smiled deviously. "So this friend of yours wouldn't happen to be a bit on the… heavy side would he?" Sam inquired playfully.

Fin wanted to groan but resisted with every ounce of his being. "Uhh, yes, yes he would." He replied nervously.

Sam giggled. She was actually enjoying this. It wasn't often that she got to see Fin like this. Normally he was cocky, laid back and full of himself but to see him as nervous as a small child… it was a special treat. Although she figured he had suffered enough.

"You should know… I knew you were going to ask me out." Sam stated simply.

Fin was surprised by this. "Really? How did you… Clawhauser." He growled in annoyance. He was going strangle that cheery sack of crap!

Sam giggled at his change in attitude. "Yep. Right after you asked him for advice he called me up to give me a heads up." She explained before taking another sip of wine.

Fin frowned in confusion. "But… I never told him who I was going to ask out." He said still confused.

Sam raised a brow at him as if he was dense. "Really Fin? You didn't know?" She said.

Fin shook his head. "Know what?" He was getting slightly frustrated now.

Sam actually looked at him with wide eyed surprise. "You really didn't know? The betting pool?" She said slowly.

"There's a betting pool? About what?" Fin asked curiously.

'Oh… fuck.' Sam thought to herself grimly. She had only recently learned about the betting pool herself. Although she didn't know what the conditions and odds were she did know that She and Fin were a high bet.

More specifically about if they were dating or would start.

"Well some officers bet on if we'd go… on a … date… together." Sam said as her voice got quieter and quieter.

Fin took in this new information and he started connecting the dots. Why would Sam ever agree to go on a date with him? Especially to a romantic place like this? His stomach curdled with anger as he came to a simple conclusion. Someone wanted to cash in on the bet pool and had leaked it to Sam, probably offered her a cut if she took a dive!

Fin stood up and slammed a hundred dollars on the table before walking away.

"Fin wait!" Sam called as she stood up to follow him. She quickly told the waitress to hold their table, that they were just getting fresh air.

Fin ignored his so called 'partner' as he walked out the doors and into the streets. Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists as the anger boiled through him.

"Fin hold on a second!" Sam said as she caught up to him and grabbed his wrist.

Fin pulled his arm away and glared at her angrily. "Why? So I can make an even bigger idiot of myself?" He shouted angrily. Sam looked surprised but Fin refused to stop there.

"There was a betting pool and you decided you wanted to cash in on it right? And to do that you needed to string me along like a fucking chump RIGHT!?" Fin knew he was raising his voice, he didn't care though

He was pissed.

"I asked you out because I wanted to go out on a date with you! Think about that for two fucking seconds Sam. Why do others ask others out on dates in the first place? Know what fuck this I'm going home." Fin stated angrily as he turned to walk away but was stopped as Sam grabbed his arm.

"Sam. Let. Me. Go." Fin growled out angrily.

Sam refused to budge or loosen her grip. "I thought you were in on it." She said quietly.

Fin turned around surprised and angered by this but Sam kept going. "I thought maybe you knew about the betting pool and were trying to make an easy buck off of it. I know you Fin, you wouldn't do anything you thought would hurt others. I figured you'd tell me about it, we'd laugh about it and have a great time afterwards. Fin I didn't realize… I didn't know." Sam explained as she looked up at him.

Fin felt his heart break and a lump form in his throat as he looked at Sam. The look she gave him was pleading him to stay and her eyes were glossy, like she was about to start crying. In all the time Fin knew her Sam only showed this face when she was on the verge of freaking out. It only happened when he had to calm her down from an anxiety attack before or after a mission. Fin hated this look, Sam acted strong and tough but when she was like this she looked so scared and small.

She looked vulnerable.

Fin felt horrible now, he had lashed out at Sam thinking she was just trying to use him. She had agreed to this because she thought that they could just joke about it later.

"Sam… I'm sorry for yelling at you." Fin said quietly. "I didn't know anything about the bets or any of that shit. I wanted to ask you out on a genuine date." He explained.

Sam nodded her head as she looked down. "I realize that now."

Fin hated seeing her like this. He grabbed her paws and she looked up at him. "Sam. Would you want to go on a date with me? No bets, no bullshit. An actual, real, date?" Fin asked seriously.

Sam took one of her paws back and wiped her eyes before smiling at him. "I'd love to." She answered sincerely.

*an hour later*

"Are you serious!?" Sam asked through her laughter.

"I'm dead serious!" Fin exclaimed. "We were on tour and one of the rookie guys is about to take a shit in the middle of the fucking desert, I saw a lump in the ground and fucking dove at him. After I get everyone to back off behind some dunes I throw a rock and the lump explodes! He was about to shit on a goddamn landmine!" Fin explained as he laughed. "Poor bastard had sand up his ass for two days afterwards, said he would've preferred being blown up over the rash!"

Sam was holding her stomach from laughing so hard. "Oh my god Fin that's terrible!"

Fin grinned as he took a sip of wine. "I know but god was it funny. We called him Sand rag for months on end!" He added.

Sam smiled and shook her head. She was glad that she had agreed to this. She knew Fin was funny but right now it was different. He was charming, sweet and had amazing stories to tell. And they were pretty hilarious.

"Well it can't have been all fun and games." Sam said teasingly but didn't miss the darkness in Fin's eyes.

Fin took a deep breath. "No it wasn't. Yeah we had good times on tour but war it's just… It's just evil. You can talk about the funny shit all you want but it doesn't make it much better." He explained. He really wished he could get drunk.

Sam reached over and grabbed one of his paws. "Hey Fin, you don't need to talk about it anymore if you don't want to." She said comfortingly.

Fin smiled at her. "Thanks Sam. Although there are two stories you should probably know. In the event that you ever see me without my shirt on." He said suggestively and winked at her.

Sam smiled and rolled her eyes but couldn't help feel a bit of warmth in her cheeks. "And what stories pray tell would those be?" She asked sarcastically.

Fin thought about how to start with. "Well… I've got three scars, none of them have pleasant story." He explained.

Sam frowned at him confused. "Scars?" She asked.

Fin nodded. "I'll make it as short as possible. I've got one on my stomach. That one sucked. We were in the middle of fucking nowhere and my stomach had been hurting for a few days now. Suddenly this awful pain just rips through me! The medic with us just shouts 'Fuck! His appendix is going!' So they basically had to hold me down, drug me and cut me open to tear out my appendix." Fin explained and Sam just stared at him in horrified amazement.

"Are you serious? What about a hospital or something?" Sam asked in disbelief.

Fin shook his head. "Middle of the desert, not a town for miles and the radios were fucked so we had to do it there. Second and third scar I got really lucky. We were in this deserted town and suddenly buildings are exploding and debris is flying everywhere. Support was there pretty quickly but not before this car blows up and some of the debris knocks me off my feet. Two jagged pieces of metal are sticking out of me. One in my right shoulder and the other just barely missed my heart by an inch. But as I said I got lucky. Support was able to get me the hell out of there and into surgery." Fin explained before taking a generous gulp of wine.

Sam shook her head as Fin explained this so… Casually. "Fin. You do know that in both those situations you could've died." She said slowly.

Fin shrugged. "Death is constantly behind you with a noose around your neck when you serve the military. I just kind of dealt with it." He said.

Sam gripped his paw tightly. "What about your family? Friends? Wouldn't they have been sad if you died?" She asked sadly.

Fin let out a heavy sigh. "Don't have any. As far back as I can remember I was in youth homes, orphanages, foster care, all that stuff. When I was on my own I couldn't really connect with anyone. I barely dated, just couldn't feel much of anything with the partners I was with. It's why I joined the military. Who's going to mourn some no name guy you wouldn't even spare a second glance?"

Sam wanted to cry as he explained his past to her. How could anyone not care for this amazing guy? She would proudly admit that he was her best friend, her confidant. How many times had he helped her through anxiety attacks? How many times had he held her as she cried? When she cried about missing her friends and family back home or when she felt frustrated over some small screw up on a mission Fin would be right there to comfort her. He was the only one she ever let see her weak and vulnerable side. He'd never tell a soul about it, just for her sake.

"If you died I'd be sad." Sam whispered as she rubbed his paw with her thumb.

"I know." Fin said solemnly as he gripped her paw. Sam was truly one of the few people Fin had actually trusted in his life, that he felt he could trust. Something not easily earned. But he knew that it was mutual. They helped and supported each other in ways others never could. He'd comfort her when she was upset and she made sure he didn't get to full of himself by giving him well needed occasional reality checks.

After that they got the conversation back to being pleasant and fun before deciding it was getting late. They both needed to work tomorrow.

As they walked down the street Fin put his arm around Sam's shoulders. "So your place or mine?" Fin asked jokingly, earning him a smack across the chest.

"Well I think you can make it home by yourself." Sam said coldly as she pulled away and walked forward.

"Sam I was kidding!" Fin said panicked as he walked up beside her.

"I know, just thought I'd make you sweat." Sam said as she giggled.

Fin snickered and stopped himself from making a joke that would most definitely get him smacked… Ah screw it he wasn't expecting to live much longer anyways.

"Hmm I can think of more fun ways to make me sweat… while I make you sweat." Fin said suggestively and wiggled his eyebrows.

To his surprise Sam just smiled and rolled her eyes. "You are such a dork." She said teasingly.

"An adorable dork." Fin added.

"Debatable." Sam said as she shrugged her shoulders.

It was only now that Sam realized that they were headed in the direction of her apartment. "You do know your walking in the opposite direction of your place?" Sam asked just to make sure Fin wasn't too distracted.

Or trying to pull something funny.

Fin just grinned. "I know, I just thought I'd walk you home." He answered simply.

Sam frowned at him, unsure if he was being serious or if he was going to try something funny. Regardless she didn't say anything else about it. They continued to talk and before they knew it they were at Sam's apartment. As they made their way to the lobby door Fin stopped and gave her a sheepish smile.

"About tonight… would you… want to do it again sometime?" Fin asked nervously.

Sam giggled, she was enjoying this side of Fin. "I'd love to." Sam said as she smiled at him.

Fin gave her a big smile as his heart raced with excitement. He really didn't want to leave now though, but thinking on Jacks words she hadn't invited him in… so he should probably leave.

Sam could tell Fin was about to leave just from the way he shifted his body. Now that he was here she really didn't want him to leave. Fin was the one person she'd ever allow into her apartment and she genuinely enjoyed his company. But if she asked him over now considering the circumstances what would he think? Would he think there was some special motive behind it? That something would happen? That they'd have sex? But the bigger question Sam asked herself.

Did she want that as well?

Sam had enjoyed their date, it had been incredible and emotional. She felt it had connected her and Fin in a deeper way beyond mere partnership and friendship. She felt like she could really trust Fin. He wasn't there to use her. He was always there for her when she needed him most. Fin always went out of his way just to make sure she was ok.

That was enough for her to make a decision.

Fin cleared his throat trying to hide his own excitement and nervousness for their next date. "Well I think I-" Fin was cut off as Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Fin's head swirled and he felt almost dizzy from the pleasant surprise. When Sam broke the kiss she looked up at him with a seductive smile on her face. "Leaving so soon? The night's still young." She cooed.

Fin didn't need to be told twice.


	55. Chapter 55 afterwards: Long time coming

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Hey guys! So I apologize for the lack of updates this time around. I know I've been dragging it out and a lot of you are dying to know what's going to happen next but I ask that you just be a bit more patient! The obvious reason that the updates are late is because of work but there's more to it than that. Also as I tried to upload this and the other documents it wasn't working so I kind of have to roundabout this for awhile, hopefully it'll get fixed soon.  
**

 **I've been coming up with several more story ideas.**

 **A few of them are Zootopia fanfics (I bought the movie and it reignited my love for it all over again so I planned to make more) One of them is a lot like monsters and animals in that it's the human world to Zootopia concept but with them actually being humans. I consider monsters and animals more of a sci-fi mystery while this next one will be more fantasy. So magic and stuff, but my version of it. You'll find out when it comes out.**

 **Another one will actually be more slice of life due to the fact that it focuses on Nick and Judys oldest teenage child. How he tries to fit in the world while being a mix of two different species and such so it will be incredibly emotional!**

 **There is one more story I actually started but this isn't a fanfic. It's something I plan to take to publishers or self-publish as an Ebook! It's going to be a mix of genres. Supernatural, mystery, horror, action, stuff like that. I'm going to pass it around to several friends and family that are avid readers before actually publishing it and see what they say but I'm confident that it'll turn out nicely. It won't be expensive either, probably like a dollar or two.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of me actually publishing a book, I want to know what you guys think, if you'd actually pay to read a full length novel (or book series) written by me haha.**

 **So as usual nothing else to say so enjoy, review and all that good stuff.**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

Adrian stood on the side of the street debating if he was really going to do this. After everything that had happened was he really going to really drag this up from the past?

"Adrian are you sure you want to do this?" Adrian looked down to Casey as she asked him with concern in her voice.

He gave her a weak smile and tightened his grip on her paw. "I do, it's long overdue." Adrian said simply. He kissed Casey on the top of her head and smiled warmly at her. "Thanks for the concern but I can take it from here, don't worry."

Casey wanted to argue but decided against it, this was something Adrian needed to do and he wanted to do it alone. It wasn't for completely selfish reasons. He just didn't want to drag her into anything that could turn sour within a moment's notice. Casey wrapped her arms around him and gave him a comforting smile. "If you need anything I'll be just down the street." She said soothingly before letting go and making her way down the street to the Pawbucks.

Adrian waited and watched as Casey walked down the street. He was scared to do this but he was even more scared of anything that could be said. Adrian had no idea what would happen, he didn't want to throw Casey into any line of fire.

It was for the best that he did this alone.

When Casey walked through the doors of the Pawbucks Adrian quickly turned and made his way down the street in the opposite direction. He looked over the piece of paper in his paw for what must have been the hundredth time. It was definitely one of these houses.

Adrian had argued with his parents for quite a while over this. They didn't think he should do this, they were scared for many reasons but once he explained that he needed to do this, that he needed to settle the past once and for all they finally relented.

Jack had spent a few days going through several databases and finally came across what he was looking for. Apparently the animal they were looking for had relocated to Zootopia so it made things much easier.

But also a lot harder.

Adrian stopped in front of a light blue house that looked like it could fit a family of four. Fairly decent sized but not exactly big. There was an old convertible red mustang in the driveway and a minivan, on the curb in front of the houses was a motorcycle, 1990 Honda from the look of it. Adrian double checked the address on the paper just to make sure this was the right place. In all honesty he was expecting something… darker.

Adrian actually didn't know what he was expecting. Maybe broken windows, graffiti, garbage strewn across the lawn, hell even a fire pit. But this seemed… normal. He checked the paper again one final time to make sure this was really the place.

Walking up the stairs Adrian hesitated as he stood in front of the door. Was he really going to do this? Was he expecting something to come of it or did he just want to put the past to rest? Was he insane for doing this?

... Most likely but that was beside the point. He took a deep, calming breath before ringing the doorbell. He was scared out of his mind but he refused to back down from this.

Adrian was no coward. Even if the situation involved his birth mother.

Adrian didn't have to wait long as he heard someone shout. "Just a second!" From inside the house. A moment later he was met with a very…strange sight.

In front of him stood a vixen that was maybe a few years older than him. She had rows of rings pierced into her ears and snake bites on her muzzle. The tips of fur on her head were dyed like a rainbow. She was wearing a ripped black tank top with some kind of punk band logo on it and ripped jeans, her wrists were covered with dozens of trinkets and bands.

She eyed Adrian curiously. "Can I help you or are you just going to stare at me all day?" She asked suspiciously.

Adrian snapped to attention realizing he'd been staring. "Uhh yeah! I was… ummm I was wondering… Fuck I really thought I had this planned out" Adrian stopped and gave a sheepish smile while the vixen just raised a confused brow at him "Umm… does Scarlette Muzzlets live here?" He finally asked nervously.

The vixen nodded her head slowly, still keeping a suspicious eye on Adrian. "You one of Tony's guys?" She asked bluntly, with a tinge of anger in her voice.

Adrian frowned and shook his head in confusion. "Who the fuck is Tony?" He asked confused.

The vixen's features softened at his genuine confusion and she nodded her head to one side as if saying 'Good enough for me.' She turned her head into the house. "Hey mom! Some kids at the door for you!" Adrian's heart stopped as he heard those words.

"Hold up did you just say… mom?" Adrian asked in bewilderment.

Before the vixen could answer an older vixen with grey fur walked up to the door with a cheery smile on her face. She was wearing a white sweater and jeans. Although she looked much cleaner and a lot healthier then the last time he saw her Adrian knew this was her. The older vixen looked at the younger vixen before she frowned in confusion as she looked at Adrian.

"Umm hi." Adrian said dumbly as he waved his paw.

The older vixen continued to frown at him, as if he was some kind of difficult puzzle she was trying to solve. "I'm sorry but… Do I know you?" She asked confused.

Adrian went cold as she said those words. In all honesty what else was he expecting? It had been nine years since they last saw each other, She had been on drugs when he last saw her and he had changed a lot.

There was no way that she could possibly remember him.

Adrian hung his head slightly and shook his head. "No it's… nothing just forget it. Sorry for bothering you." Adrian said weakly as he smiled at the older vixen and turned to walk down the steps.

When he made it to the last step he felt a paw grip his shoulder.

"Adrian?" The older vixen asked desperately. Adrian turned to see horror and grief in the older vixen's eyes.

Adrian smiled weakly. "Hi." He said quietly.

The older vixen collapsed to her knees and began crying. The younger vixen looked at them both in complete confusion and worry. Adrian didn't know what to feel at this point. He had no idea what was really going on anymore.

When Scarlette calmed down she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and stared at Adrian in confusion. "Why… why are you here?" She asked puzzled.

Adrian winced as she said that. He didn't know why but the words hurt. She quickly picked up on how it must have sounded and shook her head. "No, no, no! That's not what I meant! What I meant was… why would you come to see me?" She asked still confused.

Adrian felt better as she explained it properly. "Honestly? I just came to talk... I'm not really sure myself." He explained.

Scarlette nodded and brought Adrian inside. As Adrian was led through the house he couldn't help but notice how normal it all seemed. Photos lined the walls. They were all taken within the last few years as Adrian didn't recognize any of them from his childhood. He actually wondered if they would have had any pictures to begin with but dismissed the thought, figuring why dwell on it?

As they sat down in the living room Scarlette excused herself briefly leaving Adrian alone with the younger vixen, who he now assumed must be his sister.

"I'm Amy by the way." The vixen said as she leaned against the arm rest of the couch that was opposite of Adrian.

"Adrian. I assume we're… siblings?" Adrian asked cautiously.

Amy nodded. "Yeah, mom had me a few years before you. Never got a chance to meet you, to be honest. I was living with my… our grandparents when you were born." She explained.

"I assume she was…?" Adrian implied.

"On drugs? Yeah she was. She tried going clean a few times but it didn't really work out to well." Amy explained. "Well not exactly true, she managed to figure things out and got clean, something like six years back now." She corrected herself.

"What are you two talking about?" Amy and Adrian turned to see Scarlette standing there holding a tray with three mugs balanced on top. She was looking at them with a curious look on her face.

"Just introducing ourselves." Adrian stated simply.

Scarlette accepted Adrian's answer and passed him a mug. He accepted it and as he took a sip of the tea he noticed she was pulling out a small orange pill bottle. Adrian eyed the bottle angrily.

Scarlette saw Adrian's angry glare and followed the gaze to the bottle in her paws. "Oh! No! These are just some supplements I need to take! My health isn't really the greatest for obvious reasons..." Scarlette explained sheepishly.

Adrian took a calming breath. He really needed to stop jumping to conclusions so quickly.

Scarlette quickly took two of the pills followed by a few gulps from her tea. She placed the bottle and the mug on the table before clearing her throat. "So… what did you want to talk about?" She asked cautiously.

Adrian thought about it. He wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to ask or know. But if he was going to start somewhere he knew the perfect point in time.

"I want to know why you abandoned me." Adrian stated bluntly.

Scarlette flinched at his choice of words but nodded her head in understanding regardless. "In all honesty? I was drugged out of my mind. I was working for some really… bad animals and they kept me hooked on their drugs. I honestly don't even remember the exact reason myself." She explained, regret heavy in her voice.

Adrian nodded as she explained it to him. He couldn't help but feel somewhat frustrated. Not that he'd been abandoned but by the fact that she couldn't even remember why she had done it in the first place.

"What happened after that?" Adrian asked flatly.

"Well…" Scarlette began before taking a deep breath to steady herself. "Afterwards… I kind of just ran off, not really by choice to be honest. My boss was moving everything into another city and as a result he was taking all of his business and products with him… me included." She stopped herself to take another sip of tea.

"After that I was caught by the police and they gave me two options. Give them all the info I had on my boss and let them send me to rehab… or go to prison for the next twelve years on prostitution and drug possession as well as several other charges." Scarlette explained calmly.

"I spent the next two years in rehab, I had become highly addicted at that point and it took me a long time to go completely clean. But I had help." Scarlette gave Amy a weak smile as she said that. "Amy was allowed to see me since I was going clean and I'll admit it helped me a great deal. But there was another animal I met who helped me through it." She explained as she smiled warmly.

Adrian wouldn't openly admit it but he was curious now. "So was it a doctor or some kind of psych that helped you?" he asked curiously.

Scarlette gave a small laugh and shook her head. "Actually it was another patient. He was in there for his third time and we made fast friends. Even after they cleared us out we stayed in contact. We made sure the other didn't get back into that god awful crap. Eventually we started dating and…" Scarlette finished her explanation by holding up her left paw. Her ring finger had a beautiful diamond studded ring on it.

Adrian couldn't help but give a small smile. He was kind of glad that his birth mother had sorted everything out. But it begged the question.

"After all of that I'm still wondering… why didn't you contact me?" Adrian asked seriously.

Scarlette's smile faded and she looked away in shame. "Because I didn't have the right. I failed as your mother, I fully acknowledge that. I was told you had been adopted and when they told me how happy you were… I couldn't take that away from you, it wouldn't have been fair. I figured maybe one day you'd come talk to me or see me but in all honesty I doubted that it would ever happen" She explained

This revelation surprised Adrian. Whenever he had thought about his mother he assumed she hadn't given him a second thought. That she was out doing what she had always done. But for her to go clean and to stay away from him to keep him from getting hurt… it was messed up but it showed that she did care.

Adrian nodded his head. "I appreciate that. As weird as that sounds." He gave a nervous smile and Scarlette smiled warmly in response.

"I'm honestly surprised you aren't tearing moms head off." Amy whispered to herself in amazement.

"Amy!" Scarlette turned to her daughter and smacked her knee.

"What!?" Amy exclaimed in surprise. "I'm just saying that, ya know, he'd have the right and all but he's being really calm about this!" Amy tried desperately to explain.

Adrian started laughing, getting the two vixens attention. "Sorry but as emotional and crazy as this whole situation is I've dealt with a hell of a lot worse." He explained through his laughter.

The two vixens gave him confused looks and he smiled sheepishly. "I've kind of had it rough the past few months, some stuff happened and well…" Adrian had no idea how to possibly explain this.

"Would it be G.E.O. related?" Amy asked curiously.

Adrian froze, how the hell had she possibly known that?

Scarlette smacked her knee again. "Amy! What is with you!? Why would you even ask something like that!?" She asked sternly.

Amy just tapped her nose and pointed at Adrian. Scarlette looked at Adrian with a look of renewed shock on her face. Adrian clued in quickly as to what it meant.

'He smells like a G.E.O.'

"You're a G.E.O. aren't you?" Adrian asked Amy seriously.

The two vixens gave him looks of disbelief. "How did-?" Scarlette started but quickly covered her mouth with her paw, as if it was some big secret.

Adrian crossed his arms, his suspicion now confirmed. "Only G.E.O.s can tell each other apart by scent. Although it's extremely difficult and rare." He explained simply.

Amy crossed her arms and growled. "Yeah. I am. So are you right?" she asked in annoyance.

Adrian nodded his head. "Have been for the past four months. So did you buy it yourself or did you get kidnapped?" Adrian asked.

Amy growled as if she had just eaten something foul and the taste was lingering. "Neither. Crazy ex-boyfriend." She stated simply.

Adrian shrugged his shoulders. "Lucky you." He muttered. Adrian immediately regretted that as he saw the anger flash across the vixens face.

"Lucky?" Amy growled out menacingly.

Adrian leaned back. She could get angry and act big all she wanted but he could take her down if need be… although he didn't want to hurt her. "I mean compared to my situation." He explained simply.

This caused both vixens to look at him then each other in confusion.

Adrian rolled his eyes. "Kidnapped and tested with the second generation serum." He explained. The two vixens stared at him in wide eyed horror. Amy was about to say something but Adrian raised a paw to stop her. "If the next words out of your mouth are about how sorry you are that it happened to me then, please, don't. I've accepted it and moved on." He explained giving them a warm smile.

The two vixens nodded their heads in acceptance. They talked for a while longer about their lives. After Amy had gotten away from her ex-boyfriend she moved in with Scarlette, she wanted to be around someone who could sympathize with her. Someone who knew what it felt like to be treated like a possession and not an individual.

Scarlette was a stay at home wife, her husband made more than enough to support them but she would occasionally do odd jobs just to keep herself from getting bored and to try new things. Before they could talk further they heard the sound of the front door open and tiny feet running through the hallway. A tiny black and grey vixen that was about five or six ran right into Scarlette's arms.

"Hi mommy!" The tiny vixen shrieked in excitement.

Adrian stared in confusion but before he could get an answer an older black fox wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and faded ripped jeans leaned against the doorway and laughed. "Sorry Scar, she's getting a lot sneakier!" He said playfully.

The older fox noticed Adrian and looked genuinely confused. "Ummm am I missing something here?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head confused.

Scarlette cleared her throat. "Well Steve… I'm sure I mentioned Adrian to you a few times." She said simply.

The older fox's jaw dropped as he stared at Adrian in complete shock.

Adrian smiled nervously and waved his paw. "Uhh hi." He said.

Steve shook his head to clear the shock before a huge smile spread across his face. "Well Adrian it's good to meet you!" He said excitedly as he took Adrian's paw into an excited paw shake.

Adrian looked at the two vixens, waiting for an answer. Amy giggled at his expression. "Sorry about Steve, he tends to get overly excited. Kind of like a cub." She explained teasingly.

Adrian laughed nervously. Taking a closer look at the older fox he realized he was familiar. Like Adrian had seen him hundreds of times before but had never actually met him.

Steve noticed Adrian's look and smiled slyly. "Been a while since I got that look. Let me guess, I look extremely familiar but you don't know why?" He asked playfully.

Adrian nodded and continued to try figuring it out.

Steve gave a hearty laugh. "Would the nickname Stevie Savage ring any bells?" the older fox asked playfully.

Adrian's jaw dropped as he recognized the name and the face suddenly matched. "You're Stevie Savage!? Front man and singer for Predxprey!?" Adrian asked in complete shock and amazement.

Predyxprey was an incredibly popular punk rock band that was a mix of predators and prey animals. They had been strongly active in the music scene for the past twenty years, although they had taken a three year break, but had gotten back together recently. They were so popular in fact that as soon as they were back together they released a new album within a year and it was just as good as all their previous ones, if not better. They were also immensely popular for their opinions on sensitive social issues like accepting interspecies relationships and supporting the victims of G.E.O. experiments. They also donated to dozens of different charities and those in need.

Predxprey was also one of Adrian's favorite bands.

"Holy shit you're Stevie Savage!" Adrian said excitedly as he started to feel giddy.

Steve laughed at Adrian's enthusiasm and excitement. "Yeah, I take it you're a fan?" He asked slyly.

Adrian grinned and vigorously nodded his head. "Yeah! I mean I've never been to a show but I bought all your albums and all the acoustic stuff you've done! I'm more than just a fan of the music though! The way you guys talk about and how you accept interspecies relationships and G.E.O.s just blows my mind. The song 'Love is love so fuck everyone else' is actually mine and my girlfriends song." Adrian rambled excitedly.

"Ahh so I take it your girlfriend isn't a vixen?" Stevie asked slyly as he picked up on Adrian's subtle hint. Adrian turned to see everyone else had surprised looks by the statement.

Adrian smiled sheepishly. "Y-yeah she's actually a bunny. We've known each other since we were kids." He admitted shyly.

Steve clapped Adrian on the shoulder and smiled. "Good on you then! The song title is from something I've said many times before. Love is love, fuck everyone else and what they think. If you two are happy together then that's all that should matter." He stated proudly.

Adrian smiled and nodded his head. This day had taken the weirdest turn but by this point he should really be used to it. At least this time it was something pleasant and he wasn't getting the shit kicked out of him.

"Steve, you should know he's also a G.E.O." Amy said idly.

Steve looked back at Adrian surprised. "Seriously? Were you an experiment kid?" He asked seriously and with concern.

Adrian nodded. "Yeah, tested with the second generation serums." He answered simply.

A pained expression actually crossed Steve's face and he shook his head. "Shit man. That's really rough. I'm sorry." He said sadly.

Adrian shrugged. "I survived and we dealt with the guy running it so everything's good."

They all talked about each other's lives for the next hour or so, just trying to get to know one another really. They introduced the tiny vixen, Chloe, she was five years old and pretty smart for her age, she came into their lives some point after Scarlette and Steve got out of rehab while they were dating.

Adrian would admit, he was not expecting his day to end up like this. He was expecting angry shouting, a lot of crying and hurt… but this was just like catching up. Like meeting old friends he hadn't seen in ages. Maybe he had just been through enough hate, anger and hurt to really care about it anymore, like he was as desensitized to it as he was to physical pain.

"Shit I need to meet up with my girlfriend soon. I told her this was only going to be maybe an hour." Adrian stated as he looked at the wall clock. He sent Casey a quick text to let her know he was done and to meet him down the street.

After Scarlette led him to the door Adrian looked at his mother and he felt nervous. "Hey I was wondering… Could I stop by occasionally? Just to say hi?" He asked nervously.

Scarlette smiled at him warmly. "Whenever you want. I know that you have your own family now, and we may never get to that point in our lives… but if friend's isn't too far off then I can accept that. If you need anything I'll be right here."

Adrian smiled at her. "Thank you. I really do appreciate that." He shook her paw and made his way down the street.

As Scarlette watched Adrian walk down the street she couldn't help but feel truly relieved for the first time in years. She had always hated herself for the nonsense she had gotten herself into and hated herself even more for hurting her children because of it. Even though Adrian wasn't her son anymore she was more than happy to be back in his life, even if it was just as his friend.

"He's a good kid." Steve said as he put his arm around Scarlette's shoulder.

Scarlette nodded in agreement. She saw Adrian down the street talking with a female bunny. She smiled as the bunny kissed him on the cheek before they walked away holding paws. "Yeah, he turned out happy. I'm proud of him for that." She said happily.


	56. Chapter 56 John and Mary

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

"Jack. I swear to god if this isn't some kind of sick joke I will divorce you right here, right now." Sherry seethed angrily.

Jack gulped audibly as he tried his hardest to stop his body from shaking. This was a lot harder then he thought it was going to be, and he already knew this would be colossal.

"Look Sherry. I know… I know it doesn't make a lot of sense but I had a good reason behind this. And after it's all said and done I swear on my life that I will fully explain everything to you. But right now I need you to keep this a secret. So far this is only between you, me and Bogo." Jack explained nervously as he tried to keep himself calm.

Sherry's brow furrowed in anger. "And Adrian? You know that if he founds out he's going to completely lose it." Sherry stated, trying her damn hardest from yelling her lungs out.

Jack nodded. He knew Adrian would lose his mind over this. With extremely good reason.

"I know that. Sherry you've known me for the past eleven years. Married for six of that might I add. You know me better than my own flesh and blood family. Better than anyone in either world for that matter! I get that you're angry and I can understand why. But can you stop for just a moment and think about it from my perspective? Why I would possibly let this happen?" Jack asked calmly.

Sherry took a calming breath. "Jack, from what little you've actually told me I can already figure it out but… of all things! I know you're smart and you know what you're doing most of the time, but this… it's insanity." Sherry said. Her anger had been replaced by concern and uncertainty.

Jack gave a heavy sigh. "I know that. But I also know that if it was you you'd have done the exact same thing given the circumstances." Jack said quietly.

Sherry leaned her head back against the hospital bed as she let out a defeated breath. "And I hate, with every fiber of my broken being, that you're right about that." She stated flatly.

Sherry gently reached for Jack's paw and gave it a light squeeze. "Please. No matter what, just be careful." She pleaded with him.

Jack smiled at Sherry before leaning in to kiss her cheek. "I will be, don't worry." He said reassuringly as he stood up and grabbed his trench coat. "I'll try and be back within a few hours, hopefully with a full explanation." He said simply as he made his way towards the door.

"Jack?" Sherry said, causing him to turn his head towards her.

"I was kidding about divorcing you, in case you were worried. I love you to damn much." Sherry said with a tired smile on her face.

Jack smiled at her warmly in return. "I know. I love you to, more than life itself."

*twenty minutes later. Savanah central, just before the downtown area.*

Jack pulled his motorcycle up to the curb along a row of houses. They were all fairly nice houses to be honest. Not big enough to be mansions but something only a moderately wealthy animal could afford. He took a deep breath as he got off of his motorcycle and walked up the steps of the house he had parked in front of. As soon as he was on the porch he knocked on the door.

A minute later the door slowly opened and a grey cat peered her head through the opening.

"U-um. C-can I help you?" She asked nervously.

"I'm here to see John Clawrise." Jack said calmly.

The cats eyes widened with fear. "I-I'm sorry! H-he doesn't live here anymore!" The grey cat said fearfully as she tried to close the door.

Jack placed his foot in the doorway to stop it from closing and kept it open with his paw. "Look, I know who he is. I know he lives here. I'm not here to cause any problems I just need to speak with him." Jack said sternly but with some sympathy in his voice.

"Mary, you can let him in." A voice inside the house said simply.

The grey cat, Mary, turned to the voice in horrified confusion before turning back to Jack. After several moments she let out a defeated sigh and opened the door. Standing a few feet behind her was a black cat with random spots of white on his fur wearing a black T-shirt and brown slacks. He didn't look angry or upset, like he'd known Jack was going to be here the whole time.

"Ogre." Jack said simply as he crossed his arms.

Ogre gave a small tired laugh. "Mind calling me John? For the miss's sake?" He asked in a surprisingly polite tone of voice.

Jack ground his teeth but kept any form of anger down. "Sure… John." He said trying to keep his voice steady. Mary had moved away from the doorway and was standing beside John timidly.

'If ever there was a stranger union.' Jack thought to himself amused.

"So here to arrest me? Kill me?" John stated simply as Mary looked between the two nervously.

Jack raised his paws in surrender. "Just came to talk." He answered.

John smirked. "Sure ya did. Fine then, let's talk." He said as he led Jack into the house.

Jack looked around. He was honestly impressed. The place was brand new and it was gorgeous. The walls were painted sky blue and the entrance area was more of a lobby. He was led down a hallway line with photos.

Photos of Ogre and his family.

Jack shook his head. No it wasn't Ogre right now, he was John Clawrise.

They sat at a small table in the kitchen. Jack sat across from John and Mary. Mary had her paws placed on one of his forearms, still looking over at Jack nervously. John gave her a comforting smile and she eased up slightly.

"So what do you want to talk about?" John asked seriously.

Jack leaned forward on the table with his paws together. "I want to know everything. All of your activities, who you're business partners are. The past few years. Even how you two met. Everything." He stated sternly.

John shook his head and gave an amused smile. "Figured that was the case. Mary? Can you go up to my office? Bring the brief case with the locks on it?" He asked politely. Mary hesitated, not wanting to leave John alone with Jack but nodded regardless. Heading out into the hallway towards the stairs.

"She seems nice." Jack commented idly once she was out of the room.

John glared at Jack angrily. "Yeah, she is." He said through gritted teeth.

Jack crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "It wasn't a threat or an implication of anything. Just an observation." He said simply.

John wasn't reassured by this. "You'll have to forgive me but I tend to be wary about any and all comments made about my family." He said with a hint of sarcastic anger in his voice.

'And there's the Ogre I've known all these years.' Jack thought to himself.

"Relax, the only animal I'd be hurting is you. And luckily we haven't reached that point and hopefully won't have to." Jack stated.

John was about to say something in response but stopped as Mary came back, dragging the briefcase with both paws. His face softened instantly and he stood up to grab the briefcase from her. He set the briefcase down on the table, fiddling with the locks before it clicked open. John turned the briefcase so it was facing towards Jack.

"I kept records of every animal I've dealt with over the past several years. Names, addresses, businesses, who they work with, what they do. Every possible detail as well as transaction history. In the event they screwed me over or I needed a really big bargaining chip." John explained as he pushed the briefcase towards Jack.

Jack looked down in surprise. Inside were dozens of thick folders. He flipped through a few of them and sure enough there were several documents with the info of different animals. Even pictures and digital memory cards. In short it was a mountain of evidence against several thousand animals.

Jack shook his head in disbelief before he closed the case. "I should let you know this now. My boss said that if you cooperated with us from the beginning that we'd give you one chance." Jack stated seriously.

John frowned in confusion. "One chance…at what exactly?" He asked uncertain.

Jack picked the briefcase off of the table and placed it beside his chair. "One chance at a new start. As it stands Ogre is officially dead and nobody knows his true identity, nobody knows that you're Ogre. And it's going to stay that way." Jack stated as he looked over at John sternly.

As soon as John caught the hint his jaw went slack. "So… As long as I don't go around as Ogre ever again… I'm free to go?" He asked in stunned amazement.

"Not exactly. If you ever go out, as Ogre or as something new, making serum deals, kidnapping or killing animals, any of that shit ever again I will personally hunt you down, drag your broken body through the city and throw you into the deepest darkest holding cell where you will never see the light of day ever again." Jack corrected him as he made it clear.

John looked at Mary who was practically shaking with fear. He grabbed her paw and gripped it comfortingly. Looking back at Jack he nodded. "That's fair." Was all he said.

Jack smiled, glad that things were looking somewhat progressive. "Good. Now I want to know about you two." He said calmly.

John gave a small chuckle. "Well it's bit of a funny story actually…"

*Zootopia ten years and ten months in the past*

"Fucking damnit!" Ogre yelled as he threw his mask off. Shattering it against the decaying wall of his room. He growled as he paced the room angrily. Ogre was angry beyond reasoning. It had only been two months since Jack had escaped Kane's clutches and there was no sign of the prick!

"Hey must've left the city. Fuck!" Ogre shouted angrily as he kicked the chair in his room, sending it into the wall. He was angry because he had lost his chance to kill him. He was angry because Jack's fuck bunny was becoming an officer and as a result he couldn't touch her. Finally, he was angry because the police had become more aware about G.E.O.s and had come up with counter measures against them!

Ogre cursed as he began throwing things around his room, destroying what few things he actually possessed. He wasn't worried about someone calling the police on him. He lived in an abandoned apartment building, he wouldn't risk someone discovering who he really was and as a result he lived like a ghost. He didn't own any property. He didn't have a credit card or driver's license.

Honestly Ogre had been reluctant to even have a birth certificate or bank account because those could also be traced back to him but Kane had made it clear that direct deposit was the only way he was getting paid. He still needed to eat and live so he had allowed Kane to procure him some documents. The bastard had known someone who could actually create the necessary documents. Not forgery's either but actual legitimate documents.

The real deal.

Once Ogre had finally calmed down he looked at the sorry state of his now destroyed room. Splinters of wood from the chair and desk littered the floor. Torn papers were scattered everywhere. The only thing that had been left untouched was his bed. He threw himself on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He needed a plan now, without planning he wouldn't get anywhere. For now though he was tired and he'd figure things out tomorrow.

*The next day*

When Ogre woke up he quickly dressed himself and walked out of one of the abandoned apartments side exits. He could easily avoid being seen while he mingled with the crowds of animals that walked the streets.

His stomach growled and Ogre figured a meal would be a good start to figuring things out. Now that Kane was gone his income had been cut off. While he had plenty of money saved up it would only last him for so long and he'd need to find a new source of income.

Ogre made his way over to a diner known as 'Silver platter' it wasn't the greatest place or in the greatest part of town but he liked it. His golden rule was to never become a creature of habit but he would break that rule for this one little place. The reason was simple, even innocent.

It calmed him.

The food was good and the atmosphere was relaxing. His enhanced sense of smell nearly drove him insane when he first came to this new world, while he had grown accustomed to it something about the diner dulled his sense of smell to the point where he didn't need to make a constant effort of controlling himself.

Maybe it was the building or the animals that ran it, he didn't care either way really.

As Ogre walked through the doors a portly boar wearing a white T-shirt and grey pants with grey whiskers on his face greeted him with a smile.

"John! Haven't seen ya in age's kid. Eating well?" The boar asked as he walked up to Ogre.

Ogre smiled slyly and shrugged, he was still getting used to being called by his 'legal' name. "As well as I can most days." He answered simply. "How's business been Bruce?"

Bruce gave a hearty laugh. "Business is good! Honestly though you need to eat a bit more, you've gotta get some meat on them bones of yours!" The boar said with amusement.

Ogre laughed with the boar. While he wasn't a very social person Ogre would admit that he liked Bruce. The man ran a good joint and was always up for a good chat when either was bored. Most importantly he knew when not to pry, knowing that everyone has their share of secrets.

"By the way you gotta girlfriend yet?" Bruce asked as he led Ogre to his usual table.

"Nah, don't have the time or want." Ogre answered honestly.

Since he came to this world the thought of being with an animal disturbed him. They walked and talked like humans but they were still animals. The only exception to that rule would have been Jack's woman, the bunny, but it was more for the sake of revenge than actually feelings of lust and desire.

Bruce raised a curious brow. "Don't want a girlfriend? What are you more interested in the uh… male variety?" he joked.

Ogre gave a small shove which caused Bruce to laugh. "Get real. Woman are just a pain in the ass and I've got a temper, they don't really warm up to me." He answered jokingly.

Bruce shrugged. "Too bad. We got this new server since we last saw ya and thought maybe you should give it a shot. Good girl but she's a bit timid. Figured you might be able to loosen her up." He said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm sure if said server heard you say that she'd sue you for sexual harassment, besides I'm not looking for a boar, I've already got one pig in my life and he already dances on my last nerve." Ogre said sarcastically.

Bruce put his hoofs over his chest in mock hurt. "You wound me! But the thing is she ain't a boar. She's just starting her shift, I'll send her to your table. Your usual, right?" Bruce asked rhetorically before walking into the kitchen.

Ogre picked up the newspaper on the table and lazily read through the articles. He really didn't care much for what was written but it was better than just sitting around waiting. As he was reading through an article about a political debate he caught the scent of something… unique. It wasn't strong which was highly unusual, even given the conditions of the diner he could still make out an animals specific scent. If he could list off what he smelt he'd have to say… Cinnamon, pastry dough, and maybe sage.

A strange mix but somehow interesting.

As Ogre looked up he saw a female grey cat holding a menu against her chest, she had a very nervous expression on her face. Ogre rolled his eyes as he instantly realized this was the new server Bruce had been talking about. Of course he'd try to hook him up with a fellow cat.

The grey cat made her way over to Ogre's table. She took a deep breath before she walked up to his table and gave him a smile. "Hi my name's Mary and I'll be your server today." She said trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

Ogre figured the girl must be naturally timid, why she would consider working in such a social place like a diner given that fact was beyond him. Although it might be fun to mess with her a little bit.

"Hello Mary, I'm John and I'll be your guest today." Ogre said in a half mocking voice.

Mary tried her hardest to keep her smile but Ogre could tell he had flustered her. He gave her a sly grin which caused the inside of her ears to go a darker shade of pink.

"I'll have a coffee to start and I'll have the double cheese omelet with extra crickets and red peppers. Bruce already knows the rest of my order." John said dismissively as he returned to the paper.

Mary nodded nervously before making her way back into the kitchen. She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. She thought working in a diner might help her get over her social awkwardness and timid nature but it was a lot harder than she had originally thought. Not to mention the fact that this particular customer seemed…odd. While she would admit he was handsome there was something about him that she couldn't really describe.

If she tried to describe him…It was like he could see right through her and would enjoy watching her squirm.

This was going to be a long shift.

As Mary kept going over to Ogre's table he'd make off handed comments and other things that were probably meant to get a rise out of her. If she talked more it would probably sound like banter. She was getting ready to bring him some more coffee when she heard her bosses laughter. Looking around she saw that he was at the cats table.

"John you really don't know how to take it easy on animals!" Bruce said with more amusement than criticism.

Ogre shrugged. "What can I say? I just love messing with others. Besides life's no fun without a little bit of strangeness right? Give the girl a solid three weeks of being around me and I promise everything else afterwards will be a piece of cake for her."

Mary clued in that they were talking about her and that she was right, he had seen right through her.

"Three weeks and she might just quite because of you." Bruce said seriously.

Ogre shrugged. "I'm just saying. And besides, what's the worst I can really do? A bit of playful chatting never hurt anyone. Not like I'm going to ask her to meet me in the back alley and go a round with me." Ogre said playfully.

Mary nearly dropped the coffee pot as he said that. He had just met her and he was already making crude comments at her expense!?

Bruce snorted. "Careful John, you never know she might have a temper, or she might actually sue me." He warned.

Ogre shrugged. "Relax, I have zero interest in her or anyone else for that matter… Romantically and sexually that is. Getting a few kicks and jokes in, that's what I'm mostly interested in." he replied casually.

"Ok but… Just try and be easy on her alright?" Bruce asked sincerely.

Ogre smiled and leaned against his seat. "Don't worry Bruce, I'll keep my tongue in check around her… wait let me rephrase that!" He stated seriously as Bruce howled with laughter.

Mary actually resisted the urge to start giggling. She didn't really like crude humor but she would admit that the unintended phrasing was pretty funny. And the way he nearly panicked about it was funny to. She brought the coffee over to him with a genuine smile on her face.

"So John… umm can I ask how long you've known Bruce?" Mary asked. She knew that being a server meant talking with the customers and being friendly with them. Asking questions seemed like a good idea.

Ogre took a sip of his coffee before answering. "Maybe two months now? He makes good food and shares my twisted sense of humor so we get along." He answered simply.

"I can see that." Mary whispered quietly but covered her mouth with her paw as Ogre looked up at her and smiled.

"Ahhh was someone listening in on our conversation?" Ogre asked playfully.

Mary felt her whole body begin to panic. "N-No! I-I was just, Umm, I heard some of it but not all of it, and." She began rrambling.

Ogre laughed, this was just too perfect.

Mary felt her ears and cheeks burning with embarrassment and anger.

Fine, two could play at this game.

She leaned in close and smiled. "What was that about keeping your tongue in check? From what I can see all it's good for is talking, can't find much use for it otherwise hmm?" She teased.

Ogre actually looked up at her and his jaw slacked slightly. Mary instantly realized what she had just said and how it sounded. Her face was positively burning with embarrassment.

"I-I-I I'm sorry! That was r-rude! I-I'll go see if the rest of your food is ready!" Mary stammered out quickly before making a beeline for the kitchen doors.

Ogre sat there in stunned silence. The timid server he had enjoyed messing with had taken his own joke and twisted it around into what sounded like crude humor. He was shocked, amazed.

…And strangely turned on.

Ogre would admit that he preferred personality and character over most physical traits when it came to woman, he had standards of course but he preferred someone who could interest him mentally no matter how short the time together would be.

Honestly he was surprised that the same standard would still stand even if the woman in question was an animal. Mary might be timid and shy but the brief show of her coming out of her comfort zone just to turn the tables had actually managed to arouse him. Ogre smiled to himself as he idly stirred his coffee. Jack could wait till later, right now his goal was to see just how much amusement he could get out of this girl. Even if he had to spend his all of his money coming here every day just to do so.

'Things are getting interesting.' Ogre thought to himself amused as he finished the last of his coffee.


	57. Chapter 57 John and Mary 2

Zootopia- monsters and animals.

 **Hey guys so before anyone says anything let me say…I know guys holy shit he's still alive! ( I really need to get this rant off my chest and hopefully this will make the chapters easier for you guys to read if you understand why.)**

 **A word about this chapter, the previous chapter and the ones to come. Holy fuck are they draining. At first it was so difficult to write Ogre like a normal person given his character and personality. To write him like a normal person but still giving him his 'Ogre charm' as I put it was something of a challenge.**

 **But it got easier as I realized something. No matter how much we villainize or make a person out to be a monster at the end of the day they are still a person. They aren't the boogeyman hiding in our closet, they aren't some demonic entity, no they're people like us that blend into society. I suppose that's why we make them out to be those monsters though, so we don't see them as humans and it makes it easier not to think about it.**

 **But that's just it. Ogre is still a person no matter the evil things he's done. I know even for me writing about him like this seems so strange and foreign.**

 **But right now I'm writing about the man behind the mask.**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

"Look John I'm not complaining in the least, you'll be putting my kid through college at this rate. But isn't coming here every day just to see Mary taking its toll on your bank account?" Bruce asked concerned.

Ogre groaned as leaned back in the booths seat. "Don't remind me please. And I'm not here to see her, I'm just here to eat and mess with her a bit if she's here." That was somewhat of a lie.

Ogre had been coming in everyday for the past month for the sole purpose of seeing Mary. He wanted to see just how much amusement he could get from her and honestly it was interesting to say the least. She was still incredibly shy and timid but would occasionally throw him a curve ball with some kind of comment or joke… right before running away embarrassed.

At first he thought it was hilarious but now he actually found it adorable. A word he never would have thought to actually exist in his vocabulary or one he would ever use in any given situation.

Yet it always came to mind when it involved Mary.

As for the money issue his bank account had actually taken a fair dent due to coming in so often. He had managed to do a few small jobs for some local gangs and other such animals but nothing compared to what he made when he worked with Kane. Although it was enough to mend most of the damages to his bank account.

Bruce shook his head and snorted before he took a seat across from Ogre. "Look, John. You have three options here. One you continue this weird thing you got going on with her, which will probably amount to nothing. Or two you ask her out on a date and see what happens. The worst thing that can happen is that she refuses, the best thing is you might get lucky." He said as his tone turned from serious to playful by the last statement.

Ogre rolled his eyes. "I thought there were three options." He said matter of factly, ignoring Bruce's last comment.

Bruce smiled deviously. "Option three. Continue to do nothing, get fat from all the food I make and die of a heart attack."

Ogre actually laughed. Yeah Bruce's food wasn't exactly on the list of top healthy foods but he doubted it would make him fat or cause him to have a heart attack. His healing wasn't as good as Jack's but if he could heal from having half his skeletal structure broken he was definitely sure a heart attack wasn't in his future.

Even if he ate Bruce's greasiest food three times a day for a year.

"Bruce I'm never going to get fat. Metabolisms so high I could eat your food for the rest of my life and not gain a pound." Ogre retorted as he sipped his coffee. "Heart attacks doubtful to. Between the two of us I actually exercise." He added.

Bruce smiled amused and raised his middle hoof, which Ogre 'heh'd' at before returning the gesture with his own middle finger. Once Bruce's attention was on other matters Ogre quickly patted and pinched his stomach.

Just to be sure.

Mary soon started her shift and saw John sitting at his usual table. She smiled and rolled her eyes. The black cat had been coming in everyday for the past month and she suspected it was just to see her. Mainly just to mess with her but she was learning to turn the tables on him, or at least she hoped she was.

"Hey John." Mary said with a smile on her face as she came up to his table.

Ogre grinned at her as he placed his mug down on the table. "Hey Mary. Good day so far?" He asked.

Mary shrugged. "Well it was good… Then I came to work and a certain black cat decided to show up again. It's been what? A month straight since he started coming here every day?" She asked playfully. "I'm starting to wonder if he has a thing for me." She added.

Ogre gave a small chuckle. She was getting used to him and was even making jokes now, will wonders never cease. "Well it sounds like you should either tell this guy to hit the road or maybe let him take you out on a date." He froze as soon as he said that. It sounded like he was asking her out. Had he really just said that out loud?

Ogre looked up and from the shocked embarrassed look on Mary's face he knew that he had in fact said that.

Fuck.

"What I mean is..! Umm…" Ogre started but no words came out. His mouth opened and closed in a comical way as he tried to think of something to say. He was never at a loss for words. He always had a comeback or quip for everything.

So why the hell was nothing coming to mind!?

Mary stared at John in shock. Was he asking her out? From how he was acting she guessed he hadn't meant for it to come out sounding like that, it was probably supposed to be one of his usual jokes or bantering. But from the flustered way he was trying to talk she wasn't so sure now.

Mary cleared her throat and tried to compose herself. "W-well… if said cat would actually ask me out on a date m-maybe I'd say yes." She said nervously before running off to deal with her other tables.

Ogre stared as she ran off. Had he actually asked her out?

Had she actually agreed to a date with him?

To him the thought was ludicrous. He didn't date. Yes, he'd have romantic partners of varying types but he'd never actually been on a proper date. The main reason behind this was because he considered himself a monster. He was a hitman and serial killer, while the majority of his kills weren't personal due to them being jobs he was still a murderer. If he ever had a relationship it would complicate things to no end. If they found out about him he would most likely have to kill them.

He was a monster but even he didn't know if he could kill someone he had actually had grown to care for. Could he actually care for someone to that extent?

Ogre physically slapped his cheeks with both paws. There was no point in thinking about something so pointless. He was afraid to admit it but he thought if he started thinking about things like that would he begin to show remorse? Would he start to feel guilty for any of his past crimes? If he did as a result he didn't know if he'd be able to kill again and in his life that would prove fatal.

Steering his mind away from the subject he smiled slyly as Mary came back to his table, still looking as flustered as before. Ogre came up with an evil idea. As she leaned forward to grab the mug he quickly leaned closer to her.

"The carnival by the pier, eight o clock tomorrow night. Want to go?" Ogre whispered into her ear before leaning back into his seat properly. He grinned up at her, satisfied as the inside of her ears went a dark shade of pink and he could swear her face was about to start smoking with how embarrassed she was.

Mary's brain tried to register what John had just said to her. He had actually asked her out. She thought he might just be joking still but as she looked down at him she realized he was grinning up at her waiting patiently for an answer. She nodded her head quickly before running off.

As she stood in the kitchen Mary tried to make sense of what had just happened. John had asked her out on a date and she had said yes. Well technically just nodded her head but she had still agreed!

She didn't know much about him. He had only given little bits about himself but even then it wasn't enough to know anything. At the same time though, she hadn't shared much of herself with him either. This was no fault on his part, he had asked her questions but due to how she was she had only given him unintentionally vague replies.

Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing though.

They could go out and properly learn more about each other, wasn't that the whole point behind a date? To learn more about a potential future partner or friend? Mary wouldn't have to juggle between talking with John while serving other tables. It wouldn't be solely confined to her shifts. They could focus on each other and for as long as they wanted! Maybe for the whole night!

Mary shook her head as the thought of spending an entire night with John came to mind. She may be timid but she wasn't naïve. She was an adult and knew what could potentially happen between two consenting adults during the late hours of the night.

Mary shook her head vigorously as she tried to get the thought out of her head. She wasn't going to do something like that! John was attractive, yes. But she wasn't going to act like a cat in heat and just throw herself at him. Besides he had made it clear to Bruce that he wasn't interested in looking for someone in that kind of way. Why would he change his mind for her?

Mary decided to stop herself there as she felt herself becoming frustrated. She was at work now and needed to focus on work… which also involved going back to John's table.

Mary collected herself and made her way out of the kitchen. There weren't very many guests in the diner today and she had already attended to the few beforehand. She grabbed a pot of coffee and made her way to John's table. He smiled as she walked up and gave him a refill.

"Hmm someone's looking a little flustered." Ogre teased causing Mary to tense at his playful tone.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Mary replied weakly.

Ogre just chuckled. "Of course you don't." He placed some money on the table. "Sorry to say but I don't have a phone so I can't give you my number. Want me to meet you after your shift or would you want to meet there?" He asked playfully.

Mary bit her lip and lowered her head shyly. "W-would you m-meet me there?" She asked quietly. "I-I just want some time to get ready is all!" She added quickly.

Ogre gave a small laugh and grinned. "Of course. I'll meet you by the front gate. Just before the ticket booth." He got out of the booth and leaned in close.

"See you tomorrow." Ogre whispered playfully into her ear before he took off.

Mary's brain felt like it was going to turn to mush at this point. How the hell was he able to act like that? Confident, collected and playful all the time? She actually envied him that. She was quickly pulled from her thoughts as she realized she had forgotten to print out his bill! She noticed he had left some money… along with a note. She picked up the money and note and read it quickly.

"Sorry for making you so flustered. Here's my way of apologizing for it. Can't wait for tomorrow."

Mary frowned in confusion until she counted the money. He had left over a hundred dollars! His bill was maybe thirty dollars at most. It was an extremely generous tip to say the least. She looked over the small note again and couldn't help but smile. For all his teasing John could actually be sweet. Who knew?

She quickly printed his bill and after placing the proper amount in the register she placed the rest of the tip into her server pouch. Maybe she could use it and surprise him by showing up wearing a new outfit or something, maybe something that would make his jaw drop. She giggled at the thought. But, again she was at work and would have to focus on that later.

*The next day*

"What the actual fuck am I supposed to do!?" Ogre asked himself panicked.

He never thought this day would come. The day he actually gave a rat's ass about how he looked or what he wore. If this had been a normal situation he'd just throw on the most convenient thing and would have already be out the door. But this wasn't a normal situation.

When Ogre started looking through his clothes the thought of Mary seeing him in some of them came to mind and actually made him cringe. For whatever reason he actually cared what she thought about him and how he dressed. If he went out in any of these for their date he was sure he'd look like a slob.

"What the actual fuck is wrong with me!?" Ogre asked himself annoyed. He took a deep calming breath and began to think. "Ok, calm the fuck down. You've got maybe two hours until you're supposed to meet her. Run to the nearest store and find something nice you fucking idiot." He sternly berated himself.

That was a lot easier said than done. Standing in the feline section of the closest store he just couldn't decide on anything to buy. Nothing screamed impressive in any way possible. Why was he so focused on impressing her? It was just a date.

One single stupid god damn date that was driving him up the fucking wall!

"Excuse me sir, is there something I can help you with?" Ogre looked up to see a female hippo staring at him concerned. Noticing the name tag he realized she must work here.

"I don't know. I'm just trying to find something nice to wear for tonight but I can't decide." Ogre answered honestly as he continued to look through the racks of clothing.

The hippo smiled knowingly. "Going on a date?" She asked.

Ogre cringed. "Is it obvious?" He asked.

The hippo nodded. "Honey, a blind sloth could've seen that from a mile away instantly." She responded. She looked him over and looked deep in thought.

"What are your sizes?" She asked seriously.

Ogre answered quickly. Next she looked through some of the racks before running off to a different part of the feline section. When she came back she had two small stacks of clothing in each arm.

"Try these." She said as she led him to a dressing room.

Ogre quickly undressed and picked up the first pile. There was a dark blue semi-formal jacket, a grey T-shirt and jeans. He quickly dressed in them and while it was ok it wasn't exactly eye catching. He exited the dressing room and the hippo waved her hoof up and down which meant it was so-so.

Ogre quickly undressed and looked at the next set of clothing. This set consisted of a dark blue blazer, similar in color to the jacket but just slightly darker, a white v neck t-shirt and light jeans. He quickly dressed and was actually impressed with himself. He looked… good.

When he exited the dressing room the hippos eyes widened. "Boy, I can promise you that whoever your taking out tonight… is a very, very lucky girl if you show up looking like that!" She exclaimed.

Ogre felt satisfied by that. After changing he quickly paid for the clothes and headed home. He panicked when he realized that he had maybe forty minutes until it was time to meet up with Mary! He got back to the apartment and quickly showered. The place still had running water and after making a few repairs he soon had a functioning shower with clean, hot water.

After Ogre had showered he ripped the tags off the clothes before changing into them. He quickly ran out of the apartments and hoped he would make it in time. By some miracle he had made it with ten minutes to spare. He had to take a few shortcuts on the streets since he couldn't risk using the rooftops, if the city's traffic cams spotted him it would most likely become a problem.

As he waited in front of the gate Ogre felt his stomach clenching and he felt restless, was he nervous? Any other time and he'd have laughed at the thought but standing here waiting for Mary to show up, if she did at all… it didn't seem so funny now.

The unique mingling scent of cinnamon, pastries and sage instantly caused Ogre to relax. He followed the scent and his jaw nearly dropped. Mary was looking around nervously but that wasn't what had his attention.

She was wearing a light blue sweater that exposed her shoulders and while it wasn't low enough to show any cleavage it certainly managed to entertain and tease the idea of it. Underneath the sweater was a green tank top and she was wearing a pair of dark dress pants that managed to show off her curves. His whole body gave an involuntary shudder of excitement as he took in the amazing sight.

He wanted to rip those clothes off of her right there and then and enjoy every inch of her body.

The unexpected thought actually made Ogre pause. He had actually thought of wanting to see Mary naked and to take her. The thought of having that kind of intimate experience with an animal still made him uneasy but when he saw Mary the uneasiness and uncertainty had gone right out the window. For more than an instant he had wanted her as badly as he would have wanted a human.

Ogre had no idea what was wrong with him at this point. For a while now he had feelings of uncertainty, nervousness and now incredible arousal. Ever since he met this one single animal.

Ogre pushed the ever persistent thoughts out of his head as he made his way over to her. As Mary looked in a different direction, obviously searching for him, an even more evil thought came to mind. He snuck up behind her before quickly wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body against his.

"Well don't you look lovely tonight." Ogre whispered into her ear teasingly.

Mary's whole body tensed and she nearly jumped at the unexpected arms around her as John whispered into her ear. "John! You nearly gave me a heart att-" She turned around to face him and the last word stuck in her throat as she saw him.

'Sweet holy damn.' Mary thought to herself dumbly as she looked John up and down.

She was expecting him to wear something casual like he usually did when coming to the diner but to see him looking so cleaned up and well-dressed made her mind go fuzzy and her legs felt weak. She knew he was attractive but dressed like this… he could've easily been mistaken for a male model.

Ogre laughed at her shocked expression. "Like what you see? I know I do." He said playfully as he looked her up and down before winking.

Mary felt herself blush and resisted the urge to cover herself with her arms as John looked her over. She knew he was being playful but didn't miss the underlying look of hunger in his eyes. It almost felt like he was undressing her with his eyes.

Strangely enough though she didn't mind.

Yes she was feeling embarrassed and for good reason but it wasn't the usual kind she experienced daily. Instead of feeling self-conscious over how she acted and sounded she felt embarrassed that someone would want her in an intimate kind of way.

And that the feeling was more than mutual.

"Y-Yeah. You look r-really good." Mary said nervously as she fiddled with her fingers.

Ogre smiled deviously and wrapped an arm around her waist, causing her body to tense again. "Come on, let's go have some fun!" He said excitedly as he pointed towards the entrance.

The carnival wasn't the greatest, it was certainly no big fun time amusement park but it was still fun. The rides were good, the games were fun and while the food was a little over priced it wasn't bad.

"I promise the next time we get dinner it'll be at a nice restaurant." Ogre said as he passed her a burger and cola. They were at a bench that was looking out over the water edge.

Mary giggled as he said that. "Oh? Planning to take me out again, is this going to become a regular habit?" She asked playfully. At first she had been extremely nervous and apprehensive but as the night continued on she had started to enjoy herself more and more to the point that she didn't feel nervous at all anymore. She was 'loosening up' as John so eloquently put it.

Ogre laughed as he sat beside her on the bench. "Maybe I am. Would it be such a bad thing?" He asked playfully before taking a bite of his own burger.

Mary smiled and shook her head. "No, this is fun. I never do anything like this. I want to do it a lot more!" She said excitedly.

Ogre tried his hardest to stifle a laugh causing Mary to frown at him confused. He gave her a sly grin. "Sorry, I just thought about how that would sound out of context." He explained.

Mary felt her face burning. She was used to John's humor by now and it didn't bother her much at this point. But occasionally he'd throw in some crude humor that would embarrass her to no end. While she still didn't like that kind of humor she wasn't disgusted or annoyed by it when John used it, strangely enough. But it did bring a lot of… other thoughts to mind. Thoughts she hadn't thought of until John came into her life and that she was now constantly trying to supress in her mind.

Mary decided to focus on her burger and silently ate. She knew John's eyes were on her with that same grin on his face knowing he'd gotten the intended reaction out of her. She paused, taking a few sips of her soda but felt John's paw lower the cup from her mouth briefly. She was confused until he leaned in close and gave her a very light and brief lick on the corner of her mouth.

"J-John!" Mary nearly shrieked out giving him a smack across his arm, embarrassed by what he had just done.

Ogre gave a hearty laugh. "Sorry, you just had a bit of sauce on your face and I just couldn't resist. The look on your face was worth it." He said teasingly as he gave her a devilish smile.

Mary's mind went blank as she stared at John. That smile was so sinfully seductive it should be illegal and the way his eyes solely focused on her made her whole body feel like it was melting. She thought back to the other day, specifically the thought of spending an entire night with him and what could happen.

'I'm not going to sleep with him. I'm not going to sleep with him. I'm not going to sleep with him. I'm not going to sleep with him.' Mary repeated in her mind hoping that it would give her the conviction she needed to keep herself in check.

Ogre stopped smiling as he realized Mary was staring at the ground looking far more embarrassed than usual.

'Ah crap.' Ogre thought to himself grimly.

"Hey Mary. I'm sorry about that, I was just trying to be funny and charming. You aren't mad are you?" Ogre asked slightly nervous. He was worried that maybe he had pushed it too far and that she might genuinely be upset now.

This brought Mary out of her mantra as she looked at John. He looked genuinely nervous and uncertain now, something she never thought she would ever see. She giggled from seeing him like this. The usually confident and playful John was nervous! Her giggling caused him to frown in confusion.

"I'm not mad. You just surprised me John. I didn't think you'd actually do something like that… and in public." Mary said, whispering out the last part.

Ogre breathed a mental sigh of relief, glad that he hadn't upset her. He leaned back and put an arm around her shoulder, seeing if he could get another reaction out of her. Mary tensed at the touch but quickly relaxed and to his complete surprise she leaned against him.

"This is nice." Mary whispered as she wrapped an arm around John's chest.

When she rested her arm she could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Was that because of her? Mary quickly glanced up to see that John looked more than a little flustered. He was trying to keep his cool but the way he was breathing, like he was controlling it, was a dead giveaway.

Ogre didn't know what was wrong with him. He realized that this had been his daily thought every day for the past month now. This girl was doing something to him, she was changing him. Before something like this would have done nothing to him. Now it felt like his heart was beating so fast it would crack his ribs. The thought of changing was always unpleasant for him. He didn't like to change, it felt like a sign of weakness and defeat.

"Are you ok?" Mary asked as she looked up at him, concern in her eyes.

Ogre felt his face growing warm. Mary was so close that he could feel her breath tickling his mouth and the fur on his cheeks. Without even thinking he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. It was a simple chaste kiss, nothing passionate or full of ulterior motives. He had never kissed a woman like this before, he wasn't gentle and he wasn't considerate. His actions were rough, brutal and violent. But this one kiss defied everything that he was, that he had built himself to be. It carried such weight and change despite being just one small action.

Just an innocent kiss

Mary gave a sound of surprise in her throat. John was kissing her. The thought went through her mind at such a speed that she actually felt dizzy from it. He deepened the kiss slightly when she didn't stop him but otherwise it was fairly innocent. That alone surprised Mary, she thought the first chance John got, if he ever tried to kiss her, he'd go in full of passion and vigor. But this was so chaste and innocent, a complete contrast to how he talked and acted. Maybe that was why she didn't push him away or why she started to grip his shirt to keep him from stopping.

They finally broke away from each other to catch their breath. Breathing heavily Ogre stared down at Mary, her face was warm and the inside of her ears were the darkest shade of pink he'd seen on her yet. Her eyes were lidded and her breathing heavy. He didn't want to assume but he could've sworn he smelt her arousal.

"You aren't mad about that… are you?" Ogre asked through his rugged breathing.

Mary's mind finally started thinking rationally again. John had kissed her, in public in front of who knows how many other animals.

But she didn't care.

John had kissed her and she had enjoyed every second of it. She didn't feel embarrassed from it. While she was by nature timid and nervous, with the desperate need to get out of public as fast as possible before someone made any comments, she didn't want to stop. For a few moments she stopped caring about everyone else around her and had managed to focus solely on John. That didn't happen to her often where she could just block out the world and focus on one animal.

It was why she was so insecure, so worried about others around her, why she was so timid and nervous. She was scared of being judged and as a result focused on everyone and everything around her, no matter how hard she tried to block them out. But John had managed to block everything out for her.

Ogre was worried now. Mary was still breathing heavily and wasn't looking up at him. "Mary. Look I'm really sorry, you aren't mad or upset right?" He asked concerned.

Mary finally snapped out of it at John's question. She looked up at him to see the concern and uncertainty in his eyes. For the second time in one day she got to see that look, it was surprising to say the least. She leaned up and kissed him on his nose.

"Next time just not in public ok?" Mary said with a shaky nervous smile on her face.

Ogre gave a small laugh as he pressed his forehead against hers. "So does this mean you're inviting me over?"


	58. Chapter 58 John and Mary 3

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Hey guys! I know I know updates are really late! This whole Ogre and Mary thing is a bit taxing, I swear as soon as we get into part 3 the updates will be a lot faster.**

 **Not only that but with the start of summer work has just been crazy busy, I'm working some of the nights as well and it just makes it more difficult to sit down and write after getting off at 1am.**

 **But I'm trying to not make any excuses! I've also done a bit of writing for my next fanfic, which I finalized and goddamn is it going to be cool! But as I promised before, Monsters and animals comes first and foremost.**

 **So here is your set of updates.**

 **As usual, enjoy, review and all that good stuff.**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

Ogre hadn't actually been serious when he asked if Marry was inviting him over. Yet here he was, standing in front of her door.

Mary fiddled with her keys nervously until she was able to find her house key. Once she unlocked the door she motioned for Ogre to step inside. Honestly he didn't know what he was expecting but it certainly wasn't… this.

The apartment was probably meant to accommodate for a slightly larger mammal but from the looks of it there still wasn't much space. It was a tiny bachelor suite. A single room that combined both the bedroom and the kitchen, unless you counted the bathroom and even then it still wasn't much.

Despite how little personal space there was it was still neat and tidy. Ogre would have expected to see a few loose pieces of clothing, maybe some scattered books but it was completely organized.

"Well, this is it." Mary said somewhat nervously.

Ogre did a double take of the room. There was barely enough room for the bed, desk, dresser, a small book shelf and T.V. all of which must've occupied a third of the total space. How the hell did she live like this?

"Mary… this is." Ogre started as he looked around bewildered.

"I-I know. It's not a lot but the rents cheap." Mary said nervously. Why had she decided to bring him home? It was personally embarrassing enough that she had almost no room to herself but for another animal to see it…

Ogre turned to her still looking shocked. "How the hell is this even legal? They actually charge for this little space?" He asked, slightly alarmed.

Mary felt her face going warm. "I know John… but this is all I can really afford right now." She said glumly as she led him further inside.

Ogre looked through her book shelf and frowned.

'Financial budgeting for beginners. Keeping your bank account secure. Finance for dummies.' Ogre thought in his mind as he read the book titles.

"I suppose you have some money issues?" Ogre joked with a sly grin.

The grin faded instantly once he saw her depressed look.

"Sorry Mary. That was rude." Ogre said apologetically.

Mary shook her head. "It's fine John. It's just… it's a long story." She replied weakly. To Mary's surprise John sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I've got time… if you want to tell me." Ogre said cautiously.

Mary sat beside him and took a deep breath. "It's really complicated… My mom was really sick. She had this condition where she needed constant medical attention. Unfortunately even with health care the specific medication she needed was expensive…" She explained sadly.

Ogre looked away, ashamed that he had brought up something that must have been hard for her. "I'm sorry." He offered weakly.

"That's not all." Mary started as she took a deep, shuddering breath, determined not to cry. "Even before my mom…died… My dad had a bad gambling addiction. Kept saying that he'd make it big and pay for mom's treatments." She gave a bitter laugh. Something Ogre never would have expected to pass her lips. "He built up a huge debt and eventually ran off. I don't know where he is and I have no other family so their debts went on me as soon as I became a legal adult." She explained, trying to stop the tears from gathering in her eyes.

They sat in silence until Ogre took a deep breath. "I know what it's like to have shitty parents." He said quietly.

Mary looked at him in confusion until he continued. "My mom, God she was an angel if there ever was one. She never said a bad thing about anyone, dealt with shitty co-workers and even worse bosses. Just did what she could to put enough food on the table. My father on the other hand… was the biggest, rankest piece of shit I have ever met in my life." Ogre said bitterly.

"He was a drunk and a drug addict. Beat the both of us regularly. Said the most horrible things you could ever say to another person. Did absolutely shitty things. I once broke a plate while washing the dishes and he put a cigarette out on my arm for the first time." Ogre explained, trying to contain the boiling rage.

Mary looked at him in complete shock. There was no way that could be true. When John looked into her eyes and saw the look of disbelief he must've known what she was thinking. He took the blazer off and showed her his arm. She covered her mouth in horror as she saw the inside of his arm. Dozens and dozens of red circular burn scars covered the area just below the bend in his elbow. There were so many burns that the fur refused to even grow there anymore.

Mary's eyes looked back up John and her heart clenched. The look of agonizing hurt and misery on his face was heart wrenching.

"I was nine years old when he started doing that. What kind of asshole does that to a kid?" Ogre asked, his voice filled with pain. The one thing he hated the most, scars from before the serum injection would never fade or heal. Every scar he had suffered from his father acted as a permanent reminder of his horrible childhood.

Ogre gave a bitter laugh as an old memory surfaced. Mary looked at him in confusion until he cleared his throat. "Sorry, I was just thinking of a quote. A movie I saw when I was a kid. How true it is." He explained

"A wife was talking to her daughter's boyfriend, about how her son needed a man around. The boyfriend replies. 'Well, it depends on the man. I had a man around. Used to wake me up every morning by flicking lit cigarettes at my head. He'd say 'Hey asshole, get up and make me breakfast.' You know Mrs Buckman. You need a license to drive a car. Hell you need a license to catch a fish! But they'll let any butt-reaming asshole be a father." Ogre said as he remembered the quote. "God how true that is." He added in bitterly.

Mary looked at John in horrified grief. Just what in the world had he been through to make him so bitter about parents and family?

"I don't think I could ever be a father." Ogre admitted as he looked away.

"John why would you say that?" Mary asked in complete shock. "You're one of the greatest animals I know! You're confident, funny, charming."

"I'm also bitter, angry and I hate the world." Ogre said interrupting her. "I'm not father material, Mary. I would never plan to have a child… I mean, if it happened by accident I'd do my damn best, I wouldn't run away from it, I'd love them to no end and I'd certainly never hit them but… Who the hell would even have kids with me?" He asked with a bitter laugh. Why was he even talking about this? He sure as hell didn't know.

Mary placed her paw on Johns forearm. "John. That right there is what would make you a good father. You know how bad it was and would never put them through the same. You'd love them even if you didn't plan on having them. You're the kind of man I'd want to be the father of my children!" She exclaimed, not realizing she had steadily raised her voice into a near shout.

She quickly realized how that sounded and covered her mouth with her paw.

Ogre looked at her in total surprise. He had not been expecting that. But with their talk and her outburst came a horrible realization.

He couldn't be with Mary.

Ogre realized just how much he cared about her and just how much she cared about him. There was no way he could possibly let her be any more involved with his life. Either she'd get hurt as a result or she'd find out about him. If she got hurt he'd never be able to live with himself and if she found out he didn't think he'd be able to bear the grief of her anger and disgust.

Ogre took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Mary. Honestly I care about you, a lot more than I ever thought I could care about someone…But something like that is impossible." He said simply.

Mary's heart shattered. Was he rejecting her?

"John… I- I don't get it. You're a good animal-." She started but he silenced her with his stare. Mary froze with fear as she saw the anger in his eyes.

"Mary. I can't be a father. I can't be a husband or a boyfriend or anything. I'm a disgusting piece of shit that shouldn't even be allowed to walk the earth." Ogre stated angrily.

Mary wanted to say something to argue that but John kept going. "Do you want to know why? When I was sixteen I came home after going through something horrible. I wanted to see my mom so badly, for her to make everything ok. Know what I found when I got there instead? My father, stuffing her chopped up corpse into a fucking garbage bag."

The tears that had been gathering in Mary's eyes finally fell. John looked at her again, his face serious and angry.

"He thought I ran away and took it out on my mom, he beat her so badly that he ended up killing her, I found out after I beat him within an inch of his life… Then I killed the son of a bitch. Brutally and with great pleasure." Ogre stated. "The only thing I learned from him is that if you're going to get hurt you damn well better be ready to hurt them back and to enjoy it, because that's the only way you'll ever be able to sleep soundly at night. He killed my mother so I killed him."

Mary couldn't tear her eyes away from John. He had just admitted to killing his own father, not only that but that he had enjoyed it. His father sounded like the most vile scum to walk the earth but to kill him… That was just too cruel.

Ogre realized what he had just said. What he had just admitted to doing.

He had openly told Mary he was a murderer.

Being with Mary was now impossible. Mission accomplished… but at least she wouldn't get hurt because of him.

Ogre got up and headed for the door. "Report me if you want, I really couldn't care less now… I'm sorry." He said before quickly making his way out the door and into the streets.

Mary sat in her apartment dazed. She had thought maybe John would be different, that he'd be that special someone to sweep her off her feet. Not what she expected at first but maybe that was why she had enjoyed it so much. As she sat in her apartment and cried her heart out she thought about what went wrong.

Why had he rejected her? Why would he tell her about those awful things? Why? Just why!?

Once she had calmed down she held her phone in her paws and contemplated. John was a murderer, a criminal. She should report to the ZPD…but why was she hesitating? He had openly admitted to murdering his own father! Unable to understand why she couldn't report him she re thought about the night from the moment they got into her apartment till the moment John had left… apologizing.

That was it.

This wasn't just about him, it was about her. John had admitted to caring about her. He had shared things he had probably never told anyone before.

He was trying to protect her from himself.

He said he was a disgusting piece of shit, he had told her that he was a murderer. It was all so she wouldn't get hurt in the future, maybe he didn't want to lie to her or maybe it was his way of making sure she wouldn't want to be with him.

Even after all of this why did she still want to see him? Why did she still want to make things work and to try for a relationship? The answer was simple.

She was falling in love with him.

'Love doesn't judge or discriminate. Love is selfish and greedy. Love makes you blind to everything. Love makes you look past the flaws and faults.' Mary remembered her mother's words when she was still alive. She loved John and as horrible and deranged as it was, she wanted to look past his faults and crimes. She wanted to be with the animal she had grown to care for, who cared for her to the point that he'd push her away to keep her safe.

To keep her from getting hurt.

*three weeks later*

Mary gave a heavy sigh. John hadn't been to the diner in the past three weeks. Bruce hadn't seen or heard from him at all either. No one knew where he was.

'In recent news the G.E.O. criminal Ogre has been making a steady reappearance over the past several weeks. His crimes inclu-'

"God, I hate it when they put crap like that on the tube. Makes the atmosphere depressing." Bruce said as he muted the diners T.V.

Mary looked up at the T.V. and shuddered. There was a picture of an animal wearing all black and a red demonic mask. No other features such as animal characteristics could be seen but he must be something closely canine or feline with that height.

That's what she guessed at least.

The mask was terrifying and the crimes he had committed were considered atrocious. She wondered how an animal could sleep at night doing those kinds of things.

The thought brought her back to John, she felt her grief and sadness come back to her all over again. She missed him. She missed his jokes and their bantering, how he would constantly try and get a rise out of her and how she would sometimes turn it back on him.

She really missed him.

Finally it was the end of her shift and Mary was free to go home. Once she had changed out of her uniform she started the walk to her apartment. After fifteen minutes Mary couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following her. She was sticking to the main streets to ease her paranoia, in hopes that if anyone was following her they'd be deterred.

After a while, with no animal in sight she just assumed she'd been paranoid. When she turned to make the final stretch to her apartment a pair of arms wrapped around her chest and mouth. She struggled and tried to scream but only a muffled sound came through the assailants paw.

"Good to see you again, sweet thing." A deep gravelly voice chuckled.

Mary froze. Oh no. Not him.

"You haven't been paying us recently. What, you think your dear daddy's debt is gonna just disappear?" The voice asked angrily.

Mary tried to kick and struggle but that only made the larger animal laugh. "Feisty ain't ya." He let out a series of whistles and a black van quickly pulled up. Mary struggled harder but was quickly thrown inside. As she was tossed inside more paws grabbed at her and soon her arms were bound and her mouth was covered in ducktape.

"Ohhh doesn't she look tasty." An ugly looking fox cooed as he licked his lips.

"Mhmmm, I'd like me a bite out of that." A leopard said, snapping his teeth together.

"Settle down boys." The voice, belonging to a mangy looking hyena said. "Everyone'll get a turn. She's got a looooot of money to pay off."

*thirty minutes later. Ten pm. Downtown.*

Ogre ran through the sewers at a leisurely pace. It had been three weeks since he'd seen Mary. He thought that this would be a lot easier, he'd abandoned others with the same relative ease several times over the past years.

So why did he feel so empty?

It was like something vital had been ripped out of his body. Like he was missing something. She had done something to him, changed him, and now she had become a vital part of him. But he figured that over time he'd be able to let it go, that he'd be able to forget her and move on.

He hoped so at least.

For now though he couldn't dwell on it. He had a contract to finalize. A new gang was showing a lot of disrespect towards other gangs, in other words invading territory. His job had been to send these green horns a message.

Respect the rules or die.

Brutally.

Luckily for the stupid idiots, as soon as he showed up and beat their biggest guy brutally they got the point and agreed to abide by the rules of the streets. To finalize it Ogre had taken their leaders pinky finger. Why were gangsters and mobsters so obsessed with taking fingers even in this world? It made no sense to him but his job was finished.

Ogre popped out of the sewer and quickly made his way inside an old warehouse. This particular gang ran a smuggling operation, guns, drugs and even other animals. In other words they had a fairly lucrative business and he intended to cash in on it. To make things easier they ran the operation from a warehouse in downtown.

Ogre made his way up the stairs but soon felt something pressed against the back of his head.

"The fuck are you." The voice asked. A metal clicking sound followed.

Ogre rolled his eyes. The idiots should know that guns don't work on him. "It's me you stupid fuck." He growled out angrily.

The gun was quickly removed from the back of his head. "O-oh shit! Sorry I didn't know it was you." The voice belonged to an ugly looking fox.

Ogre growled. "Jobs done, where's the boss?" He asked annoyed.

The fox laughed. "Ohhh man. You might not wanna interrupt the boss." He said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Why? I'd rather just get paid and go home." Ogre said irritably.

The fox snickered. "Weeeell ya see… There's this little chicky that the boss has been hustling for a few years now. Her daddy came to him for some money and well… tonight he's getting the full amount and interest back. If ya catch my drift." The fox wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Any other time Ogre would have laughed. But thinking about gambling parents made him think of Mary. His heart clenched at the thought of her. Fuck, this was worse than he had originally thought.

"Don't care, I want to see him even if he's balls deep in her ass." Ogre stated angrily.

The fox rolled his eyes but motioned for Ogre to follow. He was led up a few flights of stairs until he was brought to a large rusted metal door.

Ogre stopped in his tracks. The scent on the other side of the room... Cinnamon, pastries and sage.

No.

"LET ME GO!" A familiar voice screamed out through sobs.

NO, NO, NO, NO!

"Ohhh she's a fighter! I like it! Boys get her pants off and make sure those cuffs are nice and tight!" The gravelly voice of Ogre's employer said with sadistic glee.

Without even thinking Ogre used his full strength and knocked the door right off its hinges. The sight in front of him made him go rigged.

Inside the large room a group of ten different animals surrounded a single disgusting bed. All of them had their pants down or were in the process of doing so, while holding cameras. His employer, a mangy hyena, was on the edge of the bed with his knees propped up while two of his goons tried to get the pants off of a crying grey cat.

Mary.


	59. Chapter 59 John and Mary 4

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

Ogre drew ragged breaths as he took the sight in. The anger and horror that boiled through him was like nothing he had ever felt before in his life. Neither his father nor Jack could have ever made him angry to this degree.

"Ahhh Ogre. Just in time." The Hyena chuckled. "Sorry for the wait, hey while you're here maybe you'd like to negotiate the payment? I figure after I have my go with the kitty here you might want to give it a shot."

Ogre bristled at the hyenas words. They were going to rape Mary. He slowly walked towards the bed. Some of the animals looked nervous while some thought he was seriously taking their boss up on his offer.

As Ogre stood right beside the bed he looked down at Mary. Her eyes were red from crying, her left eye was a little swollen and blood dripped down her nose. Like she had been punched or back handed. Her shirt had been torn open and a black bra was all that kept her decent.

She looked up at him in absolute terror.

Mary thought nothing could've been worse than this. She had been proven wrong. One of the most notorious killers in Zootopia was now looking down at her as she was about to be gang raped. Worse, he was probably going to join these sick freaks. She wanted this whole night to end. She just wanted to be at home safe.

She just wanted John to save her.

As Ogre moved a paw closer towards her she flinched and closed her eyes, awaiting her fate. To her surprise he wasn't grabbing her, he wasn't choking her or making an attempt to hurt her. His paw carefully and comfortingly began to stroke her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked up again. Behind the mask she could see his eyes. They were full of anger but had softened into a comforting gaze as he continued to stroke her cheek.

"Hey Ogre… everything ok?" The hyena asked confused.

Ogre ignored him and continued to stare at Mary. "Don't worry it'll be over soon." He whispered.

Mary's eyes widened as she instantly recognized the voice, no matter how distorted or how much deeper it sounded she'd recognize it anywhere.

John.

"Alright enough of this shit, if you aren't going to join than get the fuck ou-" The hyena didn't get to finish as he was thrown across the room and crashed into a wall. The other gangsters pulled out their guns and trained them on Ogre. With a quick swipe of his bone tail he disarmed them all.

Ogre jumped on to the bed and crouched on all fours, covering Mary.

His breath became rough, he was starting to growl menacingly, his fur bristled as he looked at all these bastards.

"You're… all… DEEEEEEEEAAAAAAD!" Ogre screamed out in insane fury as he leapt off the bed and released more armaments.

Ogre had two bone tails out, his paws were covered in bone claws and spikes protruded out of his shoulders. Some of the bastards froze with fear, some tried to grab anything they could use as a weapon, and some tried to grab their guns off the ground.

He slaughtered them all within seconds.

Blood and gore painted the wall where the gangsters had stood. Entrails and organs scattered across the floor as he tore them apart. Screams of terror and howls of agonizing pain echoed through the room as he ripped them to pieces.

When he had finished all that remained was his, now former, employer, cowering against the wall he'd been thrown against. As Ogre walked towards his last target the hyena pulled out a gun and quickly fired. Despite being at point black range, and every bullet embedding themselves into his body Ogre stood strong.

These tiny pieces of metal were nothing compared to the damage a G.E.O. could deal with their armaments. He slowly pulled the bullets out of his body. With every ping of a discarded bullet hitting the ground the hyena grew more and more terrified.

"You already knew what I was when you hired me, yet you still thought a gun would kill me?" Ogre asked menacingly as he stood over the hyena. The smell of urine soon filled the room.

Ogre grabbed the hyena by the fur of his head and slammed him against the wall. "Gotta give ya props for trying and the balls to go through with it." Ogre said with sadistic amusement as he painfully ground the hyenas head into the wall.

"P-p-p-please! M-m-m-money's in t-t-the bag!" The hyena whimpered pathetically as he pointed to the other side of the room. "T-T-Take it! T-take the girl to! J-j-just let me live!" He pleaded desperately.

Mary watched in horror as Ogre threw his head back and laughed manically. "Ohhhhh I already planned on taking both… Let me tell you something. I ain't no fucking boy scout. You want a job done you gotta pay, handsomely. On the other hand I'm not always cruel and sadistic. As fucked up as it is I've got some morals left in me. So when I come in, see some poor innocent girl about to be gang raped, even I can't just stand back and watch it happen. If I ever planned to do similar activities myself it would be for something like revenge. But you? It's just to get your fucking rocks off as you destroy some poor girl's life." He stated as he raised his free paw.

The hyena began to beg again but was soon silenced as Ogre pierced his throat with the bone claws. As the hyena squirmed and convulsed Ogre clenched his fist, destroying the hyena's windpipe completely. The hyena fell to the ground and desperately gripped his throat for a few seconds before finally dying.

Ogre surveyed the damage he had caused and gave a slight cringe. "I might have overdone it a tad." He muttered to himself.

He had to be quick now. He knew there were some gasoline containers around and he needed to get ready. Quickly making sure to crush the goons cameras completely with his tails to dispose of any evidence Ogre made his way over to the other side of the room to grab the bag of money. He also managed to find Mary's bag along with it. He checked the bag for all of her belongings, satisfied he put it to the side. After he checked the bag and quickly counted the money he slung it over his shoulder, he found the gasoline from behind a counter and began pouring it all across the room and all over the bodies. Once that was done he made his way back to the bed and grabbed the cuffs binding Mary with both paws.

"Just two seconds." Ogre said as he broke the cuffs. As Mary looked up at him in terrified confusion, he growled. "Don't get the wrong idea girly. I just hate assholes like this." He stated as he picked her bag up off the ground and threw it on the bed. "Now get out before I change my mind on what to do with you." He added. He had to scare her off. He needed to make sure she got out of here before things got to complicated

Mary didn't move, just continued to look up at him. She knew it. She recognized that voice anywhere. It really was John.

Ogre growled in annoyance. He wasn't getting anywhere with this.

'Time for drastic measures.' He thought grimly.

Ogre grabbed Mary by her wrists and pinned her to the bed. "ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID OR WHAT? GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" He roared at her. He hated himself for doing this. Hated himself for putting her through so much more than she needed to go through.

Mary looked up at him. Despite his actions and anger she could see his desperation. She knew that he was scared, she could see the self-loathing in his eyes as he screamed at her. Swallowing all of her fear and blinking back her tears she stared up at him and gave him a shaky weak smile. "Y-you're supposed to w-wait until the t-third date to t-try anything like this… J-John." She said almost playfully, her voice was shaky and she was still scared but maybe he'd calm down with this.

Ogre stopped breathing, he stopped thinking. Everything stopped. He quickly released her paws and backed away in fear. She knew it was him.

Oh god no! Mary knew!

Ogre was torn. What did he do now? She knew who he really was. The argument he had had with himself had reared its horrifying head once again. Could he kill Mary to keep his secret safe? Could he even live with himself if he did?

Mary looked at John, the fear in his actions confirmed that it really was him. She couldn't see his face but she could tell that he was terrified. Was it because she knew it was him? That she knew he and Ogre were one and the same? That thought washed over her like a cold shower.

John is Ogre.

A notorious killer known for his brutal actions and sadistic tendencies. But he was still John. The animal she loved and now the one who had saved her.

These new revelations suddenly made sense. She thought back on John's words to her when he talked about his father.

'The only thing I learned from him is that if you're going to get hurt you damn well better be ready to hurt them back and to enjoy it, because that's the only way you'll ever be able to sleep soundly at night. He killed my mother so I killed him.'

'This is his only way out. His only way to keep himself from going completely insane.' She thought as grief tore through her.

She couldn't even begin to think of what other horrible things happened to him to turn him into…this. But this was the only way he knew how to cope and survive.

Without thinking she got off the bed and embraced him. He was covered in blood but she pushed that thought down. Regardless of how he had done it John had still saved her.

"John… John... You saved me. Thank you." Mary sobbed out as she gripped him tighter and cried.

Ogre felt his mind go fuzzy. He had just brutally murdered all these animals in front of her yet she still held him and even thanked him.

'I can't kill her.' He thought to himself defeated.

Ogre let Mary hold him and cry for a little longer before he gently pushed her back. The fur along her right side was stained with blood from holding him. "Mary. You need to get outside right now. This place is going to burn and you can't be in here when it does." Ogre stated calmly.

Mary nodded but before she made it to the door John grabbed her wrist. He placed something in her paw. Looking down she realized it was her bag…and a gun. "Just in case that asshole had anymore guys around. Just point, distract them and wait for me if that happens." He explained calmly.

Mary nodded her head and quickly ran down the stairs. Luckily she made it outside without running into anyone else.

Ogre searched through the disembodied remains of the goons until he found what he was looking for. A flip lighter. Flicking it a few times the lighter soon came to life and a soft flame flickered. He tossed the lighter on top of the gasoline covered corpses and they soon set ablaze.

As soon as Ogre was outside he could see smoke and flames forming outside the building. An alarm was going off and Sirens could be heard in the distance, he cursed to himself. The smoke detectors in the building still worked and had notified the fire department!

Mary was standing a few feet away off, just staring at him. If the fire department or police found her here there would be a lot of questions. And she'd been through enough tonight. Growling in frustration Ogre did the only thing that would come to mind. First he walked up to Mary and grabbed the gun out of her paws, placing it in his belt. If he ditched the gun now they'd most likely find it and have her prints, which would just add to the complications.

Mary let out a yelp of surprise as John picked her up bridal style. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to run.

Ogre ran until he came up to the manhole he had used prior. He tossed the lid aside and jumped down, Mary screaming into his ear in fear until they landed safely. He gently lowered her onto the ground and jumped back up the manhole, grabbing the metal lid and putting it back into place before he jumped down again. He had to resist the urge to laugh as he looked at Mary. She was pinching her nose and looked like she was about to be sick.

"I know, smells like shit down here doesn't it." Ogre joked before he picked her up again and began running.

Ogre didn't really have a plan at this point, his main concern was getting her to safety, some place where she couldn't be found or targeted for a few days. The hyena wasn't very high up in the criminal world but he still had control of two more places, along with more goons. He needed to silence them before they started to make any connections and try to find her.

"Where… are we… going?" Mary asked through quick gasps.

She really didn't look good. The smell down here was intense, Ogre remembered the first time he was down here and how he had puked his guts out for a good twenty minutes.

"I'm taking you somewhere safe." Ogre said as he quickened his pace. Now knowing the perfect place to hide her. "Just bear with it for a little longer."

Once they had exited the sewers and Ogre brought Mary into his apartment she ran off inside and quickly searched until she found the room she desperately needed. Once the door slammed shut Ogre cringed as the sound of her vomiting echoed out into the decayed apartment.

'Can't blame the poor girl.' He thought sympathetically.

Once the sound of vomiting stopped he tapped on the door. "You good in there now?" He asked casually.

Mary didn't say anything as she opened the door, but as she was about to say something she covered her mouth and turned back to the toilet. Ogre wanted to laugh, it was kind of comical. He opted to throw his bloodied coat into the bathtub and started the water. Once that was done he discarded his black shirt and mask before he sat on the floor against cupboard below the sink. He waited patiently as Mary continued to convulse and empty the contents of her stomach into his toilet.

"You going to live?" Ogre asked playfully.

Mary didn't bring her head up, just shook her head.

Ogre gave a small chuckle. "I know the feeling, the sewers smell like crap, I threw up myself the first time down there." He said simply.

Mary shook her head again. "They… they were going to rape me." She said shakily. Her paws gripped the toilet seat and her face contorted into rage as she turned to face him. "They were going to record it while they fucking raped me!" She shouted angrily before her head went back into the toilet. She cried as she continued to grip the toilet seat.

Ogre flinched as she shouted. Mary had never cursed in front of him before, to hear it was shocking to say the least. But he understood. She was justified in her anger.

Thinking back on it he wondered if the anger he felt as they grabbed her was what Jack felt when he had kidnapped the bunny, Sherry. And was this the same frustration and hurt that the bunny went through after Jack had saved her?

Thinking about it made Ogre realize what a rotten bastard he truly was.

Truth be told, when he found out Jack had a woman he only said those sick and twisted things to taunt the bastard. But when Jack gouged out his eyes and broke his bones the anger turned those taunts into a real threat. They fueled his need to hurt Jacks woman, just to make the bastard suffer. But after what happened tonight… Ogre didn't think he could actually go through with those threats now.

… Although if the bunny faced him as an officer trying to catch a criminal he'd fight her and kill her, but nothing else that would make her suffer like this.

Once Mary had completely emptied her stomach she leaned against the bathtub taking in breaths to steady herself. She looked at John. He still had some blood on his pants but otherwise the rest of him was relatively clean. He had a calm, tired expression on his face but his eyes flickered with conflict.

"You really killed them. Didn't you?" Mary asked quietly.

Ogre nodded solemnly, ready to accept whatever anger, disgust or fear she was about to throw his way.

"Good." Mary said tiredly as she leaned back against the bathtub.

Ogre turned his head so fast to look at her that he almost thought his neck would break. "Good?" He asked in disbelief.

Mary nodded her head and stared at Ogre seriously. "After what they tried to do to me? Yeah, good." She said fiercely.

Ogre didn't know what to say. He loved the timid and shy Mary. The Mary who wouldn't even hurt a fly or so much as curse. But the Mary that was leaning against his bathtub was an entirely different animal. She was angry and pissed.

She was fierce.

Ogre turned to look in front of him and his face relaxed. "Huh… I'm strangely turned on right now." He said casually.

Mary's mouth hung open as she looked at him in surprise. "Excuse me?" She asked in disbelief.

Ogre raised his paws in defense. "I'm sorry! But the you right now that's angry and fierce, actually liking the fact that I killed those guys… it's kinda hot." He explained with a sheepish grin.

Mary shook her head and gave a tired laugh. "After tonight I don't even know what to think anymore. I was nearly raped and saw the animal I love kill ten others, brutally, in anger. So ok, lets add turned on by my own anger to the list of messed up shit that's happened tonight. Why not?" She said sarcastically.

Ogre gave her a sly grin. "I love you to, just so you know." He said playfully.

Despite how messed up everything was at this point Mary smiled back. She slid away from the bathtub and curled up beside John. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and rubbed it comfortingly.

"Mary… Can I be honest with you? I want to tell you everything." Ogre asked.

Mary nodded against his shoulder.

Ogre took a deep breath, this was the big moment. "When I was sixteen I was forced into a program. They were trying to create super soldiers. I was one of the successes. For six months me and a few hundred others were forced to our limits to see what our new abilities granted us. The serum they gave us mutated though and as a result we became monsters. I'm faster and stronger than most animals, the mutation from the serum gave me the ability to create bones out of my body as a weapon. The mutation is called an armament." He paused to let it sink in.

"One day someone managed to kill their guard and started freeing everyone, that was when I escaped. After I escaped I went home and… you know what happened after that."

Mary sat in silence as she knew what John was implying.

His father.

"…After that happened I got… I got scared. I had just killed my own father. Even if he killed my mother it was still a crime. Maybe it was those six months of hell, maybe it was due to the fact that I had just murderer my only remaining family but something snapped inside of me. I was too far gone. I was a monster and I knew that's all the world was ever going to see me as… so I decided to embrace it. I stole one of my father's old Oni masks and took the moniker of Ogre." He explained

Mary frowned at the unfamiliar word. "Oni… mask?" She asked confused.

Ogre reached up and grabbed the mask off of the counter. "Old type of Japanese mask. Oni translates into a lot of different things but common meanings are Demon… and Ogre." He explained.

Ogre took a deep calming breath. "After that I decided if I was going to be a monster the best place to start would be the criminal underworld. I made a name for myself as a cruel and sadistic bastard. Honestly though it wasn't due to the fact that I enjoyed doing things like that, I forced myself to enjoy it though, made it feel like I was winning. But really it was more of a scare tactic. Would you honestly want to fuck with a guy that brutally tore apart an entire gang by himself?

Mary gripped John's shirt as she shook her head. She had already guessed that was his reasoning behind those cruel actions, the lesson from his father, but to hear it from John himself…

It wasn't fair. He was just a kid when all of this happened to him and he had no one to help him. No one to show him that things didn't need to turn out this way. That he could be so much more than the monster he thought he was back then. He took the only course of action his broken soul could take at the time.

It just wasn't fair.

"I'm sorry." Ogre finally said after a long silence. Pulling Mary closer to him. "I'm sorry that I'm a fucked up piece of shit and that you had to see that side of me." He said apologetically.

Mary looked up at him as he said that. "Is that why you tried to push me away?" She asked curiously.

Ogre nodded. "I couldn't put you through that. Either you'd get dragged into my shit unintentionally or you'd find out and hate me. Don't know which would've killed me more." He said simply.

He took a deep breath before continuing. "I've also never felt this way about anyone before in my life. I've been able to say and do hurtful things to others with absolute ease but you… I feel like I'm ripping out my own heart." He admitted. "I've been through too much, I've done too much. I know I'm never going to change, it's too late for redemption and I couldn't put you through the agonizing, impossible, effort of trying to change me."

Tears fell down her face as Mary listened to his words of self damnation. She leaned her face against his neck. "Love doesn't judge or discriminate. Love is selfish and greedy. Love makes you blind to everything. Love helps you look past the flaws and faults." She said quietly.

Ogre looked at her, highly confused. Where had that come from?

Mary gave a small laugh at his confused stare. "It's a quote my mother used to tell me. Roughly it just means that the heart wants what it wants. It's not going to care about anything else. Logic, reasoning, sanity, all of that's out the window. But you're not going to care because you have the animal you love beside you." She explained.

Ogre looked at her seriously. "Would you be willing to do that? I'm not going to change. I'm still going to be a criminal no matter what, it's too late to change that. Could you still be with me knowing that?" He asked.

Mary looked away. After a long silence she took in a long shuddering breath. "I-I don't think I can change you John… but if the ones you kill are going to be animals like…them, then I think I can look away." She said simply.

Ogre thought about that. He seriously thought about her words for a second. She knew he wouldn't change but as long as he was killing bastards like the hyena then it was alright.

On second thought maybe he could change for her.

Ogre let out a dark laugh as the wicked thought formed in his mind. Mary looked at him confused and a little scared by his change in mood.

"Oh Mary, I think I just figured something out." Ogre admitted with a sly grin on his face. "Hear me out. I'm going to go after every crook and bastard in this city. I'll try to keep innocents out of it as much as possible and I'm sorry but if it's necessary I'll follow through. But I'll work for the biggest assholes and collect as much evidence on them as possible! I'll take them for what they're worth then screw them over so hard that they'll never be able to recover from it! Granted it'll take me years but I think if I bide my time I can collect enough evidence to take down every criminal mastermind this city has to offer!" he explained excitedly.

"And here's the beauty of it all! They'll only think that I'm a psychotic killer out for the thrills, they aren't going to think twice that I'm collecting evidence against every single one of them!" He said as he grabbed her shoulders and his grin grew wider.

Mary thought about it. While he'd still be a criminal and a murderer he'd be taking down even bigger threats then him, ones that posed more danger to the city than anyone else. It was, in a twisted way, a lot better than what he had been doing before.

But there were some problems.

"Who are you going to give the evidence to? And those kingpin level criminals, how are you going to get into their good graces if you're only a killer? That's only getting you so far, John." Mary said seriously.

Ogre cursed. She was right, by that logic it wouldn't matter what he did. He had been in this position before and knew being a gun for hire only got you so far in the hierarchy of the underworld. But then he remembered something, a little gift he had taken from Kane the day they were raided.

'Serums! That's it! I'm going to give these guys the same serums that made me!' Ogre thought excitedly as he came up with the solution. There was no way any of them would refuse such a grand offer. "I've got a plan for that…as for delivering the evidence I'll have to come up with something down the road." He added in dismissively.

As Mary looked at the way John excitedly explained the details of his new plan she couldn't help but smile. After everything that had happened it was calming to see him acting so giddy and almost childish. She leaned into him, trying to kiss his cheek. but missed and kissed his neck instead. She felt as his body shivered and a sheepish look spread across his face.

"John… you wouldn't happen to be sensitive there… now would you?" Mary asked in slight disbelief.

"No! You just kind of… surprised me." Ogre defended weakly.

A playful grin spread across Mary's face. "Oh really now… so if I did this." She leaned into him again and assaulted his neck with kisses, he gasped and his breathing turned rugged. "It wouldn't… bother you…at all?" She asked innocently between kisses.

Ogre shivered as pleasure coursed through his body. "Mary." He said through his heavy breathing. "I'm serious when I say… if you keep this up I'm not going to be able to control myself." He said seriously, his eyes filled with hunger.

Mary positioned herself on top of his lap and showered him with more kisses. She desperately needed this. She needed John. He was the only one that she wanted to touch her and to hold her. "Who's stopping you?" She whispered into his ear.


	60. Chapter 60 John and Mary 5

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Hey guys! I know, updates are trailing along, works been a little rough and everytime I sit down to do some writing I something comes up and it gets delayed. Then works been really rough so I end up just zoning out and before I know it I need to go to bed. I will try and be more diligent in the future but I'm just in this rut so please bear with it until it passes.**

 **Now I'd like to say thank you to all of you who have stayed with this story and those who are just following it now, you guys are awesome! And for everyone who keeps adding reviews, you guys are amazing! I love good reviews, it's like a really good drink after a long day of work.**

 **So I recently have been feeling the urge to draw again and I thought to myself "Hey, if I'm going to start drawing again maybe I should draw a bit of Monsters and Animals." Basically character sheets and a few comics, even some tidbits that haven't actually appeared in the story!**

 **Extras! Fuck yeah!**

 **I couldn't do a full comic as I've tried it before and it's reaaaaally difficult! Plus the amount of content on this story! But once I've decided on if I'll draw some or not I'll put up the DeviantArt name in a future update so you guys can check it out.**

 **BUT if there is anyone out there with enough free time on their hands who really enjoys the story and is good at art maybe they would like to make a comic? If that sounds like something you'd like to try then give me a PM.**

 **Oh and there will only be a few more chapters left of the John and Mary arc, afterwards we'll be heading right into part 3!**

 **Just a heads up for you guys I'll be doing an event camping trip soon and will not be able to do any sort of writing or updates. As I said before I'm in this sort of rut right now, I'm burnt out. I'm hoping that this trip will recharge my batteries and I'll be good to go again!**

 **Anyways that's all I've got to say.**

 **So as always, Enjoy, review and all that good stuff.**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

Ogre's eyes cracked open and he groaned as he tried to reposition his now incredibly sore body.

Ten times.

That was how many times he and Mary had made love. Once she got a taste of him she didn't want to stop. Ogre never knew that he could want another person so strongly, that even when you were joined with them in the most intimate way possible you were trying your damn hardest to be even closer to them.

Ten god damn times.

Ogre felt like he could die a happy man if this was what he had to look forward to everyday. Mary stirred as he moved. She patted the side of his bed where he lay next to her until her arm found him, once it had she pulled him closer, cuddling right into his chest. He smiled at her, she had really worn herself out last night. Maybe it was because she really wanted him, maybe it was to drown out the awful experience that had happened prior, maybe it was her way of showing that she truly accepted him.

He didn't give a damn what the reason was, he was too happy to care.

Ogre just lay there with Mary cuddling against him, he didn't want to disturb her sleep. Regardless of how happy and content he was at the moment he needed to plan. The hyena still had more goons in the city and they'd know he was the one responsible for killing their boss. One of them might try to seize power and go after Ogre, to tie up loose ends. Mary would most likely be targeted as well considering her unwilling involvement in the whole issue. That is if they knew about her at all.

He couldn't risk Mary's safety on what ifs and maybes, taking out the rest of the hyenas operation was top priority.

The light sound of moaning and the feeling of Mary's body stretching against him made Ogre smile. "Morning love." He whispered into her ears as he kissed them.

Mary's eyes stayed shut, refusing to open, but still smiled at the sound of John's voice. "Mmmm morning." She said sleepily as she nuzzled her face into his chest. "Mmm you smell good." She mumbled.

"You smell better. I like the smell of my body wash on you." Ogre said playfully.

When they had started last night they were both still covered in blood, coincidentally the shower just happened to be right there and the warm running water was just 'too much temptation to pass up' as Mary had playfully put it.

By their third round the water was starting to get cold so they dried up and were trying to fall asleep until Mary started showering him with kisses. From there it was several hours of what must have been the best sex of Ogres life.

Mary knew they had stayed in bed for most of the morning and should probably be getting up now, no matter how reluctant she was to leave the comfort of Johns arms. As she sat up a dull but persistent pain ripped through her lower body and she doubled over.

"Mary what's wrong?" Ogre asked as he was fully awake now and right beside her.

Mary gritted her teeth but gave a small smile. "Just… just really sor-Ow, ow, ow." She whimpered as the pain refused to subside and tears formed in her eyes.

Ogre was confused and concerned now, why was she in so much pain? "Mary, I know this sucks, but I really don't know what to do to help. I need you to help me out here." He said, trying to keep his voice calm and reassuring.

Mary winced from the pain but nodded. "Last night was my first time. I knew it was going to hurt a bit the next day, but this really hurts." She said sheepishly. "I think I can look up something useful with my phone." She added.

Ogre nodded and went to grab her bag. As soon as he picked the bag up her words hit him full force.

Her first time.

She had given her first time to him. Him, of all animals! Ogre didn't even know why he was surprised at this point, she was willing to accept him despite knowing his crimes but this one fact actually made his mind stop working. He knew that virginity was supposed to be considered this really big, important, thing that you gave to someone you really cared about. He hadn't cared in the least, taking the first opportunity to bed the most available person.

But Mary was different.

Given her personality she probably cared about things like this and for her it must have been something really important. It gave him an idea of how much she really cared for him.

Ogre held the bag in both paws as he let out a weary sigh. This one girl was changing him and maybe he was changing her, for better or worse it remained to be seen. But he knew one thing, he was going to keep her safe and well taken care of no matter what.

Even if it cost him his life.

*Two months later. Downtown.*

Ogre had easily taken care of the rest of the hyenas operation, some idiot was trying to take control as he figured. Once they were out of the picture it was a simple matter of 'cleaning up'.

It didn't go unnoticed as several high up gangs and crime families decided to make use of his services. He made it clear to them that money was everything and he held no loyalties to them. They accepted, albeit hesitantly, on the condition that rival families couldn't target each other.

At least the ones putting money in his pocket.

He and Mary had come up with a set of 'Rules' involving his criminal activities. They had spent a lot of time discussing how he would proceed with his activities. It wasn't going to be like how he was before, He didn't have free reign, there would be a set of rules that he would follow or Mary would leave him.

The rules were simple:

One: John and Ogre are two separate animals.

Two: John and Ogre are. Two. Separate. Animals.

Three: Mary won't ask, John won't tell.

Four: In the event Mary finds out the details of some operations she has the right to break rule three and John has to explain everything involving it honestly.

Five: No killing for fun. If it' not work related John has to explain why he killed.

Six: Only killing on the job or in self defense.

Seven: No involving civilians if at all possible. If it's work related then it's given a pass.

Ogre… John, had agreed to the rules. He had laughed when Mary said that He and Ogre would be two separate animals but he figured it would be easier for her to not constantly think of him as the one doing the crimes, the mask was a blessing of sorts in that regard.

John scratched his head in confusion as he looked over the list of items he'd need. When he thought of keeping Mary well taken care of he was thinking of buying her a house and making it so she lived in absolute comfort. He hadn't thought about the other daily things that went along with it.

Mary had convinced him to abandon his decayed apartment and to buy a bigger one with her. They had been living in a comfortable bliss ever since. While John made the money, through less then legal means, Mary was the one who cooked and cleaned and wrote down the grocery lists but the current one she had given was a bit odd. She had all kinds of food written down, some seemed normal but others were just plain weird. Caramel sauce, a few jars of pickles, a couple bags gummy bears, an assortment of doughnuts and a bunch of other things they really didn't need.

What the hell was she thinking when she had written all of these?

John bought all of the items listed regardless. He loved Mary and if she had a specific reason for wanting to buy these then he'd trust her judgment. It was a strange sight, he was used to just walking home with maybe two or three bags, but Mary had listed enough items for ten bags!

As he stood in front of the door and fiddled with his key the door flew open and Mary latched herself onto him.

"Your home! I missed you!" Mary said cheerfully as she nuzzled against him before giving him a kiss.

John was slightly taken back. Mary was usually well reserved but over the last few weeks she'd been a bit… strange. She was her normal self for the most part but occasionally she would get irritable, but more often she'd get overly happy, hyperactive and highly affectionate.

John wasn't complaining, he loved it.

He gave grin as he held up the groceries. "I brought your vast assortment of goodies, princess junk food." John teased.

Mary stuck her tongue out. "Well I can't help it if, I was really craving these all day!" She said with a smile as she helped with the bags. As soon as they were on the counter she reached for the jar of pickles and caramel sauce.

John raised a curious brow. "What do you plan to do with those?" He asked curiously.

"Eat them, obviously." Mary sang as she pulled out a dipping bowl and filled it with caramel, dipping a pickle in before wolfing it down. She grabbed more things before she sat down on the couch and started watching tv.

John watched in silent horror as she tore through the whole jar of pickles before moving on to the doughnuts and gummy bears within a few minutes.

What in the actual hell?

"Ummm Mary?" John said cautiously.

"Hmm?" Mary looked up at him innocently as she was in the process of eating her third doughnut.

John sat beside her. "Are you… feeling ok?" He asked confused and slightly concerned.

Mary finished her doughnut before smiling. "I'm just fine, a little hungry is all." She said before pulling him in for a kiss. "And now that my appetites taken care of I think we should work on a different hunger." She purred seductively.

John was confused but as she started to trail kisses down his neck he decided whatever it was could wait until later.

*several hours later*

John was woken to a strange sound. He patted the bed trying to wake Mary up, seeing if she knew what the cause was, but she wasn't there. Mary wasn't in the bed, that thought made John fully awake. He looked around the dark room.

"Mary?" John called out worried.

He was met with the same sound again, he saw the light was on in their bathroom. Getting up he cautiously made his way to the door. He opened it carefully and was relieved but worried to find Mary in there… cradling the toilet.

"Mary, are you ok?" John asked as he pushed the door open.

She sniffled back tears as she looked up at him. "I don't feel good." Mary said miserably.

John kneeled beside her and rubbed her back soothingly. "I think that's the junk food disagreeing with you." He joked lightly.

Mary gave a weak smile and shook her head. "It's been happening on and off for the past two weeks. I don't know what's going on." She said weakly.

John sat behind her and pulled Mary into his arms, she revelled in his touch and how good he felt, it was calming for her. "Do you think you'll survive the night or should I call a cab and take you down to the hospital?" He asked soothingly.

Mary was about to say she'd be alright but a wave of nausea rushed through her, she pushed herself off of him and went right back to the toilet to throw up. "…Hospital." She answered miserably without raising her head.

John and Mary had managed to call a cab and got to the hospital before another fit of nausea hit Mary. After it settled the nurses and doctors drew blood and did some tests. After waiting around they were finally called in by one of the doctors, a short husky with white and orangish brown fur .

"Mr and Mrs Clawrise, correct?" The doctor asked.

"It's actually John Clawrise and Mary Silkfur. We're not married, yet." Mary answered tiredly. John couldn't help but grin at the 'yet' she had snuck in.

The doctor nodded as he held the clipboard in his paws. "Well you might end up married soon, I would imagine." The doctor said casually.

John and Mary exchanged looks of confusion. The husky doctor smiled at them warmly. "Well we ran some tests and figured out why you've been suffering these random episodes of nausea…Congratulations Miss Silkfur, your pregnant." He said cheerfully.

The entire drive back was silent, neither Mary nor John knew what to say. As soon as they walked into the apartment Mary sat down on the couch looking slightly upset. "I'm sorry John." She said weakly.

John sat beside her and let out a heavy sigh. "It's not your fault… it's partly my fault too, it takes two for this." He said with a weak smile.

Mary looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "But I knew how you felt about… this! I know you didn't want something like this to happen and-" John stopped her by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"And I also said that if it ever did happen I would love that kid no matter what. That hasn't changed at all." He said sincerely. John pushed Mary back slightly so he could put his paws on her cheeks, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears.

"We're going to get through this. We're going to love and spoil that kid to the point that it's embarrassing and by god I will do something right for once in my life." John stated seriously.

Mary couldn't help but smile as he said that. She was afraid that he'd be upset or angry but this was almost too good to be true. She leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her again. "I love you John. I really do." Mary whispered.

John gave a soft chuckle. "I know… I love you to."

*seven months later*

"Look at what you did to me! This is your fault John! Are you laughing!?" Mary screamed angrily as she threw the dress she had been holding at her laughing boyfriend. "This is not funny!" She screamed again.

John was bent over holding his stomach. "Actually… it- it kind of… is if you …think about it." He gasped through his hysterical laughing.

Mary growled and fumed. "It's not funny! I can't even fit into my favorite dresses anymore! I'm fat and ugly and undesirable and it's all your fault!" She screamed as she sat on the bed and placed a paw on her noticeably extended belly. "Your daddy is such a jerk, I really hope you turn out more like me." She growled angrily.

John was still laughing. "I agree with you that I'm a jerk and that I hope he turns out like you." He said as he got behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck. "As for fat, ugly and undesirable… I have to strongly disagree with you there. Pregnant woman are hot, especially you." He cooed into her ear as he traced more kisses.

Mary tried her hardest to stay angry. But despite her best efforts the trail of kisses made her start giggling. "Alright fine! You win!" She shrieked when he wouldn't relent. "Oh ow!" Mary cringed as she held her stomach.

Before John could worry she smiled reassuringly. "He's just kicking. Want to feel?" She asked.

John had been very careful and cautious around Mary ever since she became pregnant. He didn't want to bump into her or accidently hurt her, at the same time he was always within arm's reach so he could help her at a moment's notice. He helped and did a lot of things for her but he had kept his paws away from her stomach, he felt like he might hurt their unborn child and the thought scared him.

Mary saw the uncertainty on his face, She knew John wanted to be careful but honestly he was being such a baby about it… oh the irony! She grabbed his paw and gently laid it out on her stomach.

The look of wonder and amazement on his face made her heart melt. It was like John was gazing at a precious treasure and it was fully captivating him.

"He just kicked!" John said excitedly as he looked up at Mary.

She giggled at his change in attitude. "Yeah, I felt that one. He's going to be strong like his daddy." Mary said playfully.

John smiled softly at her stomach. Their son was due anytime within the next two weeks or so. They kept imagining what he would look like and who he took after more. John prayed and begged to anyone who would listen that their son took more after Mary. He didn't want his son to ever be like him in any way.

Mary's giggling broke John away from his thoughts. "I was just thinking. If he's strong like you and timid like me then he'd be like a guardian or a protector, someone who helps other animals." She explained.

John gave a small chuckle. "I don't think he'll be that timid. He'll be nice, polite, sweet, adorable to all woman courtesy of dad." Mary rolled her eyes at the last one. "Kind, caring and accepting." John finished.

Mary leaned in and gave John a quick peck on his nose. "And if he happens to start running around with a red mask and black outfit?" She asked curiously.

John gave a wicked grin. "Then I'll just have to kick his ass and ground him till he's out of highschool." He replied playfully. He hoped that something like that would never happen. Even if it did he doubted he could ever lay a hand on his own son, no matter the reason.

Mary winced and suddenly her eyes went wide. "John… Hospital! Now!" she screamed in panic.

John quickly helped Mary down to their car. She was breathing quickly and looked like she was trying not to panic. John started the engine and tore through the streets. At one point a police cruiser had stopped them but one glance inside the car and both officers understood the situation, as a result they were given a police escort right to the hospital…Something John never thought he'd ever be able to claim.

It was a painfully long experience for both animals, especially Mary. There were some minor complications and they almost had to perform a C-section as a result. But for them everything was well worth it as they welcomed their newborn son into the world. John had his arm around Mary as she cradled their newborn son. He barely had any fur on his body, just enough to be fuzz. But they could tell his fur was most likely going to be like Johns.

"Looks like he's getting my looks." John joked as he looked down at their new son.

Mary gave a tired laugh. "Yep, I'm just really hoping I didn't clone you." She replied playfully.

John kissed Mary on her forehead. "Good job, Mom." He whispered playfully into her ear.

*A week later.*

After a week filled with tests and the doctors checking up on Mary and the baby the three animals were finally home. John helped Mary into the apartment as she cradled their newborn son. Once inside she carefully sat on the couch and looked down at their new son. He was sleeping peacefully and was softly snoring. John sat down beside them and gently touched his sons paw. As if by reaction, their son instantly woke up, as soon as he saw John he began to giggle and coo."

"I think he wants his daddy to hold him." Mary said teasingly.

John audibly gulped, he had never held a small child before, he didn't know what to do. Mary rolled her eyes and passed their son to him. "Make sure your arm is supporting his neck, and just hold him gently but firmly." She instructed.

After listening to all of her instructions John was now cradling his newborn son. His son giggled and tried to reach upwards for John. He looked down and scoffed in disbelief. "I'm starting to think you might have cheated on me." He said simply.

Mary's mouth dropped in her own disbelief. "John why would you even think that?" She demanded, almost angrily.

"Because, he's too beautiful to be my kid." John replied.

Mary's look dissolved from disbelief and anger to one of concern and understanding. "John, I can promise you he's yours. The fur color is a dead giveaway." Mary said playfully as she pointed at their son.

Over the past week their sons fur had grown a bit from more than just fuzz. He had a short coat of mostly black fur but with small patches of grey. John couldn't help but think that their son's fur was a perfect representation of him and Mary.

He knew his life had been nothing but an empty void of violence and destruction up until this point but she'd waltzed right in and had showed him love and compassion. She had filled in the missing pieces and had given him something to cherish in life.

"So what are we going to name him?" Mary asked curiously as she took their son back, giving John a break. They hadn't been able to decide on a name and he'd need one for a proper birth certificate.

John smiled, he'd been thinking of one for a few months and had finally settled on an idea a few days ago. "How about Ryan?" He asked.

Mary considered it. "Why Ryan?" She asked.

John shrugged. "It's got the A-R-Y- from Mary and the N from John. Move them around and you've got Ryan." He answered.

Mary couldn't help but blush as John explained his reasoning behind the name. She looked down at her son, a mixture of the two of them in one animal. His name would be the proof of that. Thinking that John put that much thought into naming their son made Mary incredibly happy.

"It's perfect." Mary said contently. She leaned against John and Ryan giggled in her arms.

"I think he agrees." John said contently as he wrapped an arm around Mary.


	61. Chapter 61 John and Mary 6

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Quick note about this chapter. A few things from earlier chapters will start to make a lot more sense. Including how Ogre/ John originally found out about Adrian and how he's Jacks son.**

 **(Yeah I still feel guilty about what Adrian went through)**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

*Nine years later*

"So you're Ogre." A feminine voice said from down the dark alleyway.

Ogre turned slowly at the new voice. A Doe in a black suit was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"What's it to ya ?" Ogre demanded as he whipped his arm downwards, splattering the excess blood on his arm against the ground and wall. He had recently disposed of some sick Bull bastard who had been kidnapping young females of any species for the past several weeks. Since the incident with Mary nine years prior, Ogre had made a habit of executing any kind of rapist or sexual abuser he happened to come across or hear about.

The doe raised her paws defensively. "Relax there buddy. I came to give you a job offer." The doe said as she snapped her hoofs and a card appeared.

Ogre chuckled. "Sorry sweet heart, not interested in joining the circus." He mocked.

The doe smiled at his response. "God, you really are as sarcastic as they say. I don't work for the circus but the ones I do work for are willing to pay handsomely for some of your… services." She stated.

Ogre thought about it, his jobs had been good recently, he'd been steadily collecting mountains of evidence over the past few years, hell he'd even started his own operation to produce the serums. Adding a few more jobs shouldn't be too much of an issue. But he wouldn't blindly take any job without knowing where the employers stood in the underworld.

"Services? You make it sound like I'm a hooker, ready to perform some cheap trick." Ogre responded sarcastically. "Trust me, it's going to take a lot of money if you want me to bend over."

The doe rolled her eyes. "My employer is prepared to pay you some very generous sums. The thousands you've made working with these crime bosses and their serum deals, how would you like to turn that into millions? The doe offered.

Now this definitely interested Ogre. Millions of dollars, for working with a few animals? This was a good opportunity, but he knew the more money involved the higher the risks.

"What's the catch and which services?" Ogre demanded. It was time for some info and negotiations.

The doe flicked her wrist and tossed the card to Ogre who easily caught it in his index and middle fingers. The card had a simple phone number on it and nothing else.

"Mainly we want your serums. We know how secretive you are about the research notes, the creation process and such but we're willing to pay generously for your cooperation in selling to us. Of course the amount we require is quite substantial so we'll fund the initial start-up and expansion of your personal operation. As for your other services, it would mainly involve the same type of scum you've dealt with at this point and anyone who gets in our way." She explained.

Ogre placed the card in his pocket. "How much serum are we talking?" He asked.

"Shipments of at least ten thousand every three months." The doe answered nonchalantly.

Ogres jaw dropped behind the mask. "Ten thousand!? Do you know how much time and effort it takes into producing just a thousand!?" he roared at the unreasonable demand.

The doe smirked. "I'm sure it takes you quite a while. Which is why we're willing to give you the initial start-up for expanding your operation. More workers, machines and materials. We think three million should cover it?" She said condescendingly.

Ogre took a moment to consider it.

Three million dollars.

Forget ten thousand serums every three months, he could produce fifty thousand easily! All he'd need to do is find the right animals and a bigger space. No, actually multiple spaces would work out much better. His current team could easily get more animals and he had been owed various favors by some high up bosses.

"I'll consider it, but I don't work unless I meet my potential employers. If that doesn't happen then any deals are off." Ogre stated. And he was serious about it. He would never take the risk of working for any animal whose face he didn't know, the risk of getting screwed over was far too high. And even if the animal he met wasn't in charge he could easily capture them and torture them for the information if he was screwed over.

The doe nodded her head. "We already figured as much. We can arrange a meeting time that suits your schedule. The number on the card is how you'll be able to contact us." She explained.

Ogre smirked behind the mask. This was going good, but he couldn't help but wonder. "Who is it exactly that you work for?" He asked curiously.

The doe simply smiled. "You'll find out when you meet him." She replied before turning to exit the alley.

Ogre pulled the card out again and looked it over. This one little card could be his ticket to millions of dollars, but a sinking feeling formed in the pit of his stomach.

Who on earth could possibly pay for, and need, thousands of serums?

*The next day. Leonhart elementary school. 3pm*

"So explain to me again why we're meeting Ryan's teacher?" John asked while stifling a yawn.

Mary sighed and shook her head, she was sure she had explained it a few times already but John had been out late for the past week and the lack of sleep had seriously affected his memory.

"She said she wanted to talk about Ryan's attitude in school. Didn't say if it was good or bad and that we needed to come today." Mary explained, not really looking forward to the meeting.

John frowned in confusion. From what he could tell Ryan was really smart. It wasn't a biased opinion either, Ryan always finished his homework and was up to date on all of his assignments, hell he even read the giant dictionary they had at home because he wanted to improve his vocabulary.

So what was the issue?

When they made it to the schools office they were surprised to see Ryan seething in his seat with his arms crossed. His left eye was a little swollen and he had a bloody nose. A few chairs away sat an equally angry looking young zebra and bobcat. The zebras bottom lip was swollen and he had a small cut along his head. The bobcat had a swollen right eye and an obvious injury on his left forearm which had been covered with some bandages.

Ryan looked up and his look of anger turned into one of fear.

Mary and John were in complete shock. "Ryan what happened!?" Mary nearly shrieked as she went to check the extent of his injuries.

"I'm fine mom!" Ryan protested as his mother fussed over him. The young zebra and bobcat snickered in their chairs. Ryan turned and a low growl came from his throat, immediately shutting the two younger animals up. Soon enough two more sets of parents showed up, obviously the zebra and bobcats parents and the principle, an opossum, called the parents in.

The principle cleared her throat "I'm sorry to call you all in like this, I know you must be very busy-"

"Oh just get to the damn point!" The male bobcat said irritated.

It took every fiber of John's being not to strangle the bobcat right there and then. The woman was just doing her job and it was obviously as unpleasant for her as it was for the rest of them.

"Your sons were caught fighting after school. I've heard from several other students as well as taken the statements of your sons concerning the situation." The principle began.

"Annnd what? What happened?" John asked slightly annoyed himself.

The female zebra scoffed. "Well it certainly wasn't our son. So which of the two other hooligans started it?" She demanded.

"How dare you call my son a hooligan!" The female bobcat growled angrily.

John kept his cool and placed a paw on Mary's shoulder, she looked up at him and understood what he was saying. Don't get aggravated.

The two other sets of parents argued while the principle tried to calm them down. Finally John had heard enough and clapped his paws together loudly. The other adults in the room turned to him in surprise at the sudden sound.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can we please be civil for five minutes? My god the irony of this situation, we're in an elementary school and it's like I'm in a room full of children right now." John announced with great impatience while Mary just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Before either of the parents could argue John pointed a finger and glared at them dangerously.

"Sit down. Shut up. And let the good woman explain the situation to us." John growled in a tone that said he was done dealing with their shit.

The parents looked at each other nervously before finally sitting down. John nodded to the principle. "Continue please." He asked politely.

The principle nodded, a hint of gratefulness in her eyes. "As I was saying, it seems like Bobby and Kent were the instigators of the fight. Several students were around when the two started pushing and teasing Ryan and his friend. When Ryan's friend got knocked over he shouted at them to leave them alone and that's when the fight started." The principle explained.

The male bobcat stood up and snarled. "How dare you accuse my son of starting a fight! What proof do you possibly have?" The bobcat angrily demanded.

The principle, obviously annoyed, looked like she had enough of these two parents and their attitudes. "You want proof?" The principle asked as she turned a laptop to the parents and played a video. "While many of the students recorded just the fight with their phones there was a group that was already recording before it started. They were playing around and when they saw what was going on they immediately began recording it." She explained calmly.

The parents watched the video with interest, a group of young animals were making funny faces and being goofy until one of them pointed something out. The image shifted and they saw the Zebra and Bobcat randomly pushing Ryan and his friend, a female lynx, while laughing. The quality was good enough so that they could hear the insults.

"Ohh gonna cry Ryan." The Zebra mocked.

Ryan just shook his head and kept walking.

"Hey Ariel, why are you hanging with this loser anyways?" The bobcat said as he pushed Ryan again.

The lynx, Ariel turned to the two boys. "Because, unlike you two, he's not an idiot." She stated.

The bobcat snarled and pushed Ariel down, hard. "Big talk from such a little cat!"

Ryan looked shocked and when the bobcat tried to grab her Ryan jumped on his back and put him in a chokehold.

"Leave her alone!" Ryan shouted angrily as he tightened the hold.

The zebra managed to wrench Ryan off of his friends back and threw him to the ground. He started to kick Ryan while he was on the ground but Ryan soon recovered and punched the zebra in the face. Causing him to stumble back into his friend. A crowd gathered around the children, cheering them on. The bobcat grabbed Ryan but as soon as he did Ryan bit down on his arm. The bobcat yelped and released his hold, Ryan quickly jumped up and kneed him in the face.

The zebra charged Ryan and headbutted him in the nose. Ryan grabbed his nose as blood poured out through his paws. The zebra charged into Ryan again, but as he did Ryan quickly twisted his body and tripped the zebra, causing him to stumble and scrape his head against a pointed rock. At that point several teachers showed up and broke up the fight.

The principle stopped the video at that point. "As it stands your sons are in the wrong while Ryan was acting in self defense and to protect his friend. However as we do not accept fighting all three shall be punished." She explained.

John was about to protest until the principle spoke again. "Ryan will be suspended for two days while Bobby and Kent will be suspended for the following week, afterwards they will each have detention during recess and lunch for the remainder of the month." She stated seriously.

The zebra and bobcat parents were about to argue until the principle spoke again. "Before you argue, my decision is not solely based on this event. There have been several incidents involving your children bullying others, we didn't take these threats too seriously at the time but now that we have definite proof we are taking action. If this happens again, or if I hear about another incident they will not be attending this school anymore, is that clear?" The principle stated with an air of deadly seriousness.

The two sets of parents looked on the verge of freaking out but kept their mouths shut and simply nodded their heads.

"Good. Effective immediately your sons are now suspended. Ryan will be allowed to return on Wednesday while Bobby and Kent will be allowed to return the following Monday. You can collect your sons now." The principle said dismissively.

John and Mary were about to stand up but the principle stopped them. "I actually need to speak to you both concerning another matter, if that's not an issue." She asked politely.

John didn't sense anymore hostility in the situation so it must've been about something completely different. They both nodded and took their seats.

"Now, just to make things clear, this is about the original reason I called you both in." The principle explained.

John and Mary exchanged confused looks. "Is Ryan not doing well in school or something?" Mary asked confused.

The principle actually looked surprised by this. "Oh! No! It's completely the opposite actually. Ryan's teachers noticed that he's not really focused during his lessons, like he's completely bored. But his tests results come back perfect every time. Originally we suspected he might be cheating as it didn't make much sense. So we prepared a specially reserved test for him." The principle explained.

John frowned in confusion. "What kind of test?" He asked curiously.

The principle actually smiled. "An I.Q. test. We disguise them as a series of games to keep the children interested and to give it their full attention." She brought out a few photos as well as what looked like wooden 3D puzzles. "We see how long it takes them to assemble the puzzles and how long it takes to spot any oddities within the pictures along with how many there are." She explained.

John and Mary exchanged looks of surprise at this before turning back to the principle. "So… how did he do?" Mary asked curiously.

The principle smiled. "We determined your son has an I.Q. of at least one hundred and seventy."

The two cats gaped at the principle. "You're saying… he's a genius?" John asked in complete shock.

The principle laughed. "Well the term is up to perspective, but he is a highly intelligent child. We wanted to inform you of this and to discuss the next course of action. We were hoping you would consider if we allowed him to advance academically. Something along the high school level would seem appropriate." She stated.

Mary just stared in disbelief. They were talking about placing her nine year old son in high school! Academically this would be a major accomplishment and would do wonders for his future but she worried about the social repercussions, weather he would be able to handle high school or not. "Can we take some time to consider this?" She asked.

The principle smiled. "Of course, take all the time you need to talk with Ryan about this."

They left the office still dumbfounded by the whole thing. Ryan was still sitting there looking bored. As soon as he saw them he looked away, both scared and ashamed.

"I'm sorry." Ryan said weakly.

John kneeled down and ruffled the top of Ryan's head. "Hey, as far as I'm concerned you were in the right about this. Don't worry about it." He said reassuringly causing Ryan to smile as a result.

"But." Mary interjected. "Fighting is still wrong and you should remember that next time." She said in her motherly voice.

"Ok, I will." Ryan responded simply.

Mary smiled and hugged him. "Good boy." She stood up and smiled at John. "Now it's time to talk about something else."

Ryan looked up, looking worried and confused. "About what?" He asked cautiously.

John smiled deviously. "How do you feel about high school?"

*one month later*

After talking with Ryan and fully explaining everything to him he decided he wanted to give high school a try. He was bored with his own classes and was hoping he might actually learn something interesting.

John, or Ogre, on the other hand had finally met his employer and had learned that he was the CEO of a large pharmaceuticals company. It explained where the large amount of money and funding came from. When he asked about the large quantity of Serums the CEO simply explained that while they couldn't reproduce it they could break it down and take desirable factors from the serum, mostly involved with the healing factors, to do that though they needed a large quantity of serums. Of course many animals or rivals would be opposed which is where Ogres specialty came into play. They would even help cover his tracks by dealing with the city's traffic cameras while also promising him his full anonymity.

At the same time, Ogre's mask had a special hidden camera that couldn't be detected by any type of machine, he recorded his meeting with the CEO and every meeting following that one. The CEO was hiding something sinister, he could smell it. And the recordings would help give him a clue as well as more evidence.

It was a perfect arrangement.

As a result John had made millions within the first month and had moved his family into a larger house. The house was also conveniently located close to Ryan's new high school.

Ryan stared up at huge building with a sense of awe while he looked at the mostly larger animals with fear. "I'm going to die." He stated flatly.

John gave a small laugh. "You're not going to die. You might get some weird looks and you might get teased, but you won't die." He said playfully.

Ryan gulped. "I'm going to get to be crushed by an elephant, or a hippo. Maybe even a rhino!" he said slightly panicked.

"Look, Ryan." John said soothingly. "You'll be just fine. And if anything happens your mother and I will be right there to help you out. You know that right?"

Ryan nodded slowly. "Then you don't need to worry! Go, learn, maybe find a girlfriend or something." John joked.

Ryan scrunched his face in disgust. "Ew, I don't want a girlfriend! I've seen what you and mom do when I'm not looking, no thanks. Bleck!" Ryan exaggerated his point by sticking out his tongue and gagging.

John laughed at his son's reaction. After he had taken Ryan to the office and had sorted things out the teacher took Ryan to explain his class schedule and to show him around.

As John walked away, knowing his son was in good hands, he caught a scent. He instantly turned his head at the scent he hadn't smelled in years. Fury boiled in his blood and he clenched his fists tightly.

Jack.

But as he looked around he realized that among the crowds of students the other cat was nowhere to be found. He inhaled deeply to pinpoint the exact location of the scent, it was extremely close.

So close in fact that it was right in front of him.

A young white and grey fox passed by him and on him was the scent of Jack. What the hell? Why would Jacks scent be on a kid? Let alone a fox? As John took a closer look he saw the fox's school I.D. dangling from his bag.

Adrian Snowfur.

It was then that John remembered that Jack had taken the name Snowfur, he had been in the paper years ago with his name printed out on the front page. Hell he was still in the papers for his actions as an officer! Jack must have adopted the fox at some point. It explained the scent.

A thought lingered in John's mind as the young fox walked away. As vile as it was to think about, and as much as he had changed for the sake of his wife and child, he decided to remember the young fox. Because who knows.

He might be able to use him against Jack one day.


	62. Chapter 62 John and Mary 7

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **And here we are ladies and gentlemen! The last two chapters of the 'John and Mary' Arc. I was planning to upload this sooner but after my vacation there was a lot of other stuff going on and finally when I finished editing the damn internet wasn't working!**

 **So yeah frustration galore going on.**

 **Anyways the next update, chapter 64, will be the start of the third main story arc. Whoot! It's been a long time coming and there will be a lot more twists to this. No spoilers but there will be a shocking development as the main driving plot to this arc!**

 **Now some of you might be wondering "What the hell!? Why is Ogre alive and free to go?" Well to be honest I never actually intended for Ogre/John to die. I thought of his story (which you've been reading for the past couple of chapters) and realized I couldn't kill him, not like this. It just didn't seem right to me. So yeah he's alive, here to stay and will actually be showing up in the third arc as well (you guys will lose your shit when you find out how he's involved!)**

 **To all of you who have stuck with me and this story thus far I sincerely thank you from the bottom of my heart. You guys are awesome and I'll try my best to keep you all from being disappointed.**

 **Anyways as I've always said. Enjoy, review and all that good stuff.**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

*9pm Furmaceuticals head office.*

*One month before Adrian's kidnapping.*

Ogre stared in horrified silence at the sight before him. He thought this was going to be a simple transaction with the CEO. Report an update on the serum production and talk numbers, maybe even have a target for elimination.

He had never been more wrong.

The CEO decided Ogre could be trusted enough to know the inner workings of their company. They were able to extract the healing potential from the serums but they couldn't simply inject it without severe side effects. That was when they came up with another solution. The solution was what Ogre was currently staring at.

Animal subjects.

Hundreds of animals were hanging from what looked like metal crucifixes. Bound tightly with several needles and tubs sticking into them at various points across their bodies. They explained that these animals were infected with all kinds of different viruses and diseases. The healing from the serum would produce antibodies which they would then extract and then study in order to create vaccines and cures.

Ogre wondered how the hell they had managed this, how they were able to hold so many animals without the media knowing any better. The answer was simple.

Immigrants, homeless animals, refugees. Anyone that didn't officially exist in society or that nobody would care about if they went missing. The strategic and logical Ogre knew that this was a perfect set up and a way to keep the public from being none the wiser. But for John who had grown a sense of morality and possibly a conscience. For John, who had experienced a similar hell once before.

It was downright sickening.

Yet he continued to watch, taking in every sight and listening to everything they explained to him. As much as he wanted to turn away and ignore it he knew that these animals would never see the light of day unless he watched and recorded them. The evidence he was recording was what would one day free these poor souls.

After business and the tour was concluded Ogre quickly ran off and made for the sewers. He took one last look at the large, bright building.

'I swear on my life I'll get you all out of there one day.' John silently promised himself.

John didn't bother to see if anyone else was home. He instantly made for his room, opened the door to the private bathroom in his room and emptied the contents of his stomach.

He panted violently as the images of the imprisoned animals coursed through his mind. While some had taken to the serum the others displayed the symptoms of whatever disease or virus that was currently eating away at their bodies. Some were thin, some were bloated, some covered in rashes, some were losing their fur and some were even losing bits of their flesh!

John had thought he had seen it all, he thought he had seen every kind of horrible, sickening cruelty the world could possibly offer. Tonight had proven him so very wrong.

"John?" Mary called cautiously. She stood in the bathroom doorway and looked down at John, concerned and worried. He looked horrible, like he'd seen hell itself. If she didn't know any better she would have thought he even looked scared.

"John what's wrong?" Mary asked as she knelt beside him and placed a comforting paw on his face.

John didn't say anything, he just threw himself against Mary, wrapping his arms around her waist as his body shook against her lap.

Mary was shocked. She'd never seen John so disturbed and shaken before. She cradled him against her body and rested her head ontop of his back.

"It's ok John. It's ok, I'm here." Mary whispered soothingly.

John continued to shake but he managed to talk. "Mary. Oh god Mary, I fucked up so bad." He said shakily.

John forced his body up and grabbed Mary by her shoulders, she was confused at first but seeing the fear and horror in John's face made her heart sink. "The CEO! What he's doing, what I'm helping him do! Oh my god, he's an even bigger monster then I am." John nearly screamed out in panic.

Mary griped both of John's cheeks with her paws, forcing him to keep looking at her. "John! Calm down, what happened?" She asked while trying to keep the panic out of her own voice.

After taking a deep breath and finally releasing his grip on Mary's shoulders John leaned back against the bathtub. "He's kidnapping animals Mary. He's taking anyone who doesn't exist in society and he's using them like fucking lab rats. My god I don't even know how many of them are still alive or how many he's gone through! It must be thousands!" John stated horrified.

Mary stared at him in horror for a few seconds before finally speaking. "John. You need to go to the police. With the evidence you have they can free those animals." She stated seriously.

John shook his head. "I can't… I can't do that. Not yet." He said simply.

"Well why not!?" Mary angrily demanded. "You said it yourself, they've kidnapped and are experimenting on thousands of animals. How can you possibly sit back and let that happen? Look at you! You actually saw it and you're more scared then I've ever seen you. How can you not help them?" She demanded.

"Would you just stop and think about it! For two seconds!" John nearly shouted, causing Mary to flinch fearfully. John noticed her reaction and forced himself to calm down. "Sorry. But think about it Mary. These guys have some serious pull. They've got money and power like you could not believe. Hell they managed to kidnap thousands of animals without the public even realizing it! Imagine if I went to the police, they get the evidence and raid the place, all of this happening after the company reveals their secret to a certain contract killer and serum dealer." He stopped, hoping it would sink in.

Mary clued in quickly and connected all of the dots. Coming to the same conclusion as John. "They could trace it back to us." She whispered.

John nodded grimly. "Exactly. If I go to the police with this evidence then I may as well throw the three of us under a moving truck right afterwards. They will come after us and they won't take prisoners. Worse, they kill me or have me imprisoned and let you and Ryan live." He stated seriously.

Mary frowned in confusion. "How is that worse?" She asked confused.

"If I'm killed or imprisoned you can bet that they'd go public with my identity. That would automatically lead back to you and Ryan. You'd become social pariahs, the whole city would eat you two alive and I wouldn't be there to save you." John explained solemnly.

Mary actually thought about it. That would actually be so much worse. They'd be constantly harassed and targeted. They would never know peace ever again in their lives. Mary could handle it, she had learned to steel herself but Ryan… he was just a boy.

Mary let out a defeated sigh and leaned against John. "So what do we do?" She asked concerned. John wrapped his arms around her and pulled Mary close. "I don't know. But I'll figure something out." John stated with conviction. He was going to figure out a way to deliver this evidence to the police, while keeping his identity safe and by extension Ryan and Mary.

Regardless of what he had to do to make sure of it.

John wrapped an arm around Mary as she turned in her sleep. Sleep wouldn't come to him, he just kept thinking about everything that had happened earlier that day.

The animals, their disease ridden bodies, all the unimaginable horrors he had seen. There was no way in hell he could sleep after all of that. Since sleep eluded him John did what he always did during sleepless nights like this.

He started planning.

As it stood he had no way to safely deliver this evidence to the ZPD. Any officer would attack him on site if he wore his mask. He could submit it anonymously. No, it wouldn't work. If he dropped it off in a package the security cameras would definitely catch sight of him, they'd only need to do a facial recognition and his driver's license would pop up. What if he made an anonymous call? Still wouldn't work. Phone could be traced, even if he used a public phone the streets traffic cameras would definitely catch sight of him.

Good god everyone's so paranoid with security these days you can't even walk five steps without being caught on camera.

John cursed technology and his own existence. He cursed the fact that as long as he lived his family would be in danger, but while he lived those thousands of animals were suffering. He had to figure something out. If only he could arrange a meeting, something that would bring an officer to him but without actually inviting them, maybe a confrontation. He might be killed in the process if they decide to bring friends but it was worth the risk. But It would have to be an officer he knew wasn't corrupt, someone who would be as sickened by this as he was.

…Someone like Jack.

A wave of sickening nausea and rage passed through John's body as he even considered the thought of bringing the evidence to that bastard! Once it passed though he realized that it was a good idea. A plan began to formulate in John's head as he considered all the possibilities and outcomes. Regardless of how he played this out it could work! He'd need to create a situation that would bring Jack to him, but he'd have to be careful about this, he had to do certain things at the right time. But a feeling of dread filled him as he concluded that no matter the various outcomes there were two things that would certainly happen.

The evidence would be delivered… and he'd die.

He would die. No matter how this ended he was going to die. There was no way in hell that Jack or the CEO would let him live after all of this. Jack hated him with the mightiest of passions and the CEO would not tolerate a traitor. Jack would send out his strongest forces and the CEO would inject thousands with the serums in order to take him out.

John took a good long hard look at his sleeping wife. They had never officially married but that didn't matter to either of them. Mary was his wife and he was her husband. Mary and Ryan were the only two people he had ever loved to this degree, not counting his mother. He would do anything for them, anything to keep them safe.

Even if he had to die.

For some reason a feeling of calm washed over John. He had always figured he'd die a dogs death. His torn up body in a ditch, dying for nothing. But if it was like this…He'd be dying for the two animals he loved more than life and would be saving thousands of others in the process. In a sense he'd die for something right. For once he'd be doing something that benefited others and not just himself.

John pulled Mary against him as a crucial element to his plan came to mind. From start till finish he would have to do this the 'Ogre way' …and he knew just how to start. Something that Jack would never ignore, something that would definitely bring him right to John.

'If I'm going out I may as well raise a little hell… Sorry kid, nothing personal." John thought to himself grimly as he silently offered an apology to the poor fox who's life he was about to ruin. His eyelids soon grew heavy and sleep finally pulled him into its comforting embrace.


	63. Chapter 63 John and Mary 8

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

*The day after Adrian's escape*

"Do you really think this is funny!? Do you have any idea of what this means Ogre!?" The ram doctor shouted as he slammed his hoofs against the table.

After finally calming himself and ceasing most of his laughter Ogre simply shook his head. "Come on Doc, it was only a matter of time before one of them got smart and caused a break out. Hell, my money was on the fox to begin with!" He said with amusement.

The ram stuttered angrily before words finally formed. "Then why in the hell would you kidnap him in the first place! If you knew he would most likely break out!?" The ram demanded furiously.

Ogre shrugged. "Because I learned that he really is his father's son. And due to the fact that he had this aggressive determination that just refused to go out. As for why I kidnapped him, well, that's my business." He said dismissively.

The ram shook his head, as if feeling the coming of a migraine. "Reckless idiot. Do you not realize that we lost one of the facilities as a result? We didn't even have time to clear out the corpses, hell we barely had time to wipe our presence!"

The ram left the room and Ogre was left alone to his thoughts. Honestly he was glad that the escape had happened. As Ogre it didn't bother him too much, he could always build up another facility. But as John the whole ordeal took a great mental toll on him. Kidnapping teenagers and adults, torturing and experimenting on them, he couldn't stand it. He had spent his time in that hell and would never wish it upon another.

Seeing the fear and despair in their eyes was sickening, and the fact that he was the cause of it just intensified the feeling. He let out a weary laugh as he realized how much he had changed. If he hadn't met Mary something like this probably wouldn't even faze him.

'Damn, I really have gone soft' Ogre thought to himself in silent contemplation.

It didn't matter though, everything was going according to plan. Now he simply needed time to wait and he could put the final touches to his plan.

*Bruce's place, a week before the operation*

"John, what the hell is all of this." Bruce demanded as he stared at the briefcase in front of him.

"Evidence." John answered simply.

"Oh, I can see that." Bruce said sarcastically before pulling out a file and slamming it on the table. "But why the fuck do you have something like this?" He stated as he pointed to one of the many gruesome photos. "And why are you showing it to me?" The boar demanded angrily.

John let out a heavy breath. "Bruce, you've been a good friend to me. I can't really say that about a lot of animals. It's why I'm trusting you with this and I need you to understand something. I can't deliver this to the ZPD myself. Somethings going to happen soon and after it happens I need you to give this to Jack Snowfur." John explained calmly.

Bruce glared between the files and John. "What's going to happen? And why can't you deliver this yourself?" Bruce asked, losing some of the anger in his voice.

John hesitated. "It's extremely complicated… an operation of sorts is going to take place regarding the special officers and once it's over and done with they'll need this. The reason I can't deliver this myself is something I can't tell you." John explained.

"It's because your Ogre isn't it?" Bruce stated flatly.

John actually bolted upright in his seat and backed away. "What?" John barely managed to whisper in disbelief.

Bruce scoffed and shook his head. "What, you think I didn't notice? When you and Mary had a falling out after your first date Ogres appearances became more frequent. When you got back together they went down a bit. You've shown up at the diner with the faint smell of blood on your fur. And don't get me started on those very few recorded sightings, the distortion in the mask ain't fooling me kid. I'd recognize your voice like claws on a chalk board. All of that made me suspicious but it wasn't until I helped you and Mary move into your new place that it was confirmed. I decided to snoop a bit and found your mask." Bruce explained casually while John's mind reeled.

Finally John managed to form a coherent thought. "Why the hell didn't you turn me in then? If you had these suspicions and even evidence, why?" He asked, almost pleading.

The old boar pulled out a pack of cigarettes and quickly lit one before he continued. "Because I know you John. You're a good kid. My wife loves you as if you were her own child. My daughter thinks the world of you and Mary. You treat Mary with so much love and respect its admirable and the way you raise Ryan shows me that he's going to become a good animal when he's older." Bruce explained calmly before pausing. "Besides, I've done my fair share of shitty things in life."

Bruce rolled up the sleeve of his t-shirt to reveal what looked like a brand or tattoo on his left arm. It was a stylized B with several decorative markings. "I was part of a gang when I was younger, I did a lot of terrible shit. I've got no right to judge you for doing the same shit that I did. Big difference is that from the looks of this stuff you've taken down more assholes then innocent people."

John sat back down and placed his head into his paws. "Bruce… I'm glad you understand but what I'm about to do is beyond shitty." Bruce frowned at John's words. "I'm going to leave Mary and Ryan." John said simply.

Before he could even react Bruce was out of his chair and punched John square in the face. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Bruce shouted as John wiped the blood from his nose. The boar grabbed John by the front of his shirt and began hitting him more. "AFTER EVEYRHTING YOU'VE DONE. AFTER ALL THE GOOD YOU'VE DONE FOR THOSE TWO. AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE WORKED FOR YOU'RE THROWING IT ALL AWAY!" Bruce shouted furiously as he continued to hit John until the cats face was a bruised and bloody mess.

"No choice." John mumbled weakly. He didn't even try to fight back, Bruce was right in his fury.

Bruce scoffed in disgust. "No choice? Are you fucking shitting me right now John? You're going to just pack up and abandon your family?" Bruce demanded.

John shook his head. "Not that kind of leaving." He responded flatly, spitting blood out of his mouth along with a few teeth. Bruce stared at John in confusion. John sat himself up on the ground and tried to focus on his words and not the throbbing pain in his face.

"The company I'm working with… they've got a lot of pull. Can't drag Mary and Ryan into it. The special officers won't be content with throwing me in prison. I'm leaving." John stated and Bruce finally caught on to John's hidden meaning.

"You're not planning to come back from this alive are you?" Bruce asked in disbelief.

John nodded. "Only way to keep them safe. It's why I'm giving you the evidence. They won't be able to trace it back to them. The officers will discover the company's involvement during the operation, that's when you contact Jack Snowfur and arrange to meet with him. Since I can't very well hand the evidence over to them during the operation I need you to do it afterwards. They'll be looking for any kind of evidence at that point and that's where you come in." John explained as he wiped blood off his face.

Bruce shook his head in disbelief. "This is absolutely insane John. How do you even know there is an operation? Or that the officers will even find evidence."

John chuckled darkly. "I've made a few contacts over the years. I asked one in particular, a vixen, to organize this whole ordeal and she's been giving me updates on the whole thing. It's been planned on the day before a shipment goes out and a few not-so-discrete account transfer sheets will be lying around." He explained simply.

The pair was silent as John picked himself up off the ground and grabbed the bottle of brandy from Bruce's liquor cabinet, pouring himself a generous glass as he let the reality of the situation sink in for Bruce.

Finally Bruce broke the long silence with the deadliest of questions. "Does Mary know about this?"

John paused as he swirled the golden liquid around in its glass. "Most of it." He said plainly.

"But not the part where you plan to die." Bruce said accusingly as he crossed his arms.

John took a sip of the brandy before placing down on the cabinet. "I can't tell her Bruce. She'll beg me and beg me and beg me to find another way when there isn't one. If I tell her it's going to completely destroy her." He explained solemnly.

"It'll destroy her, regardless." Bruce stated flatly.

John nodded in agreement. "Like this she won't have to deal with the guilt. She won't have to live everyday thinking she could've done something to stop me. She's a lot stronger than most give her credit for, she'll hurt for a long time but she'll still have Ryan, that'll keep her going and eventually it won't hurt so much anymore. She's a fighter and wouldn't let something like this stop her from living." John stated with conviction.

Bruce let out a defeated and tired snort. "For both their sakes you better be right."

*present day*

"After that the operation happened as planned, when you let me go I asked Bruce to give the evidence back. Figured you'd run a search and find out who I was." John explained

Jack sat back in disbelief after listening to John's story. He thought that after all these years that Ogre hadn't changed, that he was still as sadistic and cruel as he always had been. But the fact of the matter was that he had changed, even more than Jack himself had.

"Wow." Jack said as he ran a paw through the fur on his head. "I'm speechless, I don't even know what to say." He said, exhausted with the whole thing.

John gave a small laugh. "Figured you might be. But you were the one who insisted we talk even when I offered a break." He said playfully.

Jack just smiled and shook his head. Yeah, he really should've accepted the offer. Now he was exhausted.

"Do you want some more coffee?" Mary asked politely as she took Jack's mug.

"Please, that would be much appreciated." Jack responded with the same amount of politeness. Looking at this female cat John's story didn't seem far-fetched at all. Yes she just radiated nervousness but there was also something about her that was just full of acceptance.

That and she made an amazing cup of coffee.

"So is that enough? Need to know anything else?" John asked before taking a sip of his own coffee. Mary felt comfortable enough now to leave the two alone together so she went off to make sure Ryan was still sleeping.

Jack waited until Mary was up the stairs before he spoke again. "Mind if I ask something? Not really related to this but to something else?" He asked curiously.

John smiled slyly. "I'll answer yours if you answer mine." He replied.

Jack heh'd and shook his head. "Sure, shoot."

The other cat across from him brought his paws together, as if in contemplation. "When we were up on the rooftop. You purposely changed your armament, made it slimmer so the damage wouldn't kill me. And what you said 'Talk later, don't make me regret this.' I'm just wondering…why?" John asked in genuine confusion.

Jack took a deep breath as he set his mug down. "I saw myself in you. I saw a man who was willing to give up his life to protect the animals he cared about. It made me think that I should put aside everything you've done for a few minutes and give you a chance to talk." He explained sincerely.

John nodded as he accepted Jack's answer. "You're the third person to ever give me a second chance. First it was Mary, then Bruce and now you. I may be a bit biased and proud but I think those two can vouch for not being disappointed in their decision."

"Noted and to be seen. Now it's my turn." Jack stated seriously. "Remember the day we first met? The construction yard, you had just killed my friend, why did you kill her?" Jack asked as he tried to keep the anger down, he was still bitter about Jessica's death even after all these years.

Johns answer was simple. "In all honesty it wasn't personal, hell you weren't even Asylum yet. I didn't know who you were at all. I was doing some underground mercenary work and was approached with a job. They said this G.E.O. kid had been causing them problems and they wanted to teach him a lesson by taking out his friend. They paid me and I didn't ask questions." John spoke as realization dawned on him.

"It was my fault wasn't it… The reason you became Asylum in the first place. All this shit started because of me" John stared at Jack in painful understanding. "Fuck, no wonder you hate me, why the hell aren't you tearing me apart right now?" He asked in disbelief.

Jack looked down at his mug and gave a heavy sigh. After all these years he finally learned why Jessica died. It wasn't personal, it wasn't Ogre trying to start a war with Jack.

Ogre was just doing a job so he could get paid.

"Because you were right. We are the same, and more than just being the same species here. Listening to you talk there were times I wanted to leap across this table and tear your throat out, the only things stopping me were your wife being present and that I decided to give you a second chance and that I was going to follow it through. I'm glad I did because it made me realize that you aren't the same as before. You're like me in that you changed, you tried to change for the better and for your family. Yeah I still think you're a bastard but you were willing to give your life up for the people you cared about. How can I possibly disrespect that?" Jack said as he looked up at the other cat.

John couldn't look Jack in the eye, he was ashamed. "I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have become Asylum, your friend would still be alive. I'm so sorry." John said it with as much regret and sincerity as he possibly could.

The room was silent until Jack spoke again. "I've thought about it a lot over the years… If you hadn't killed Jessica, if I hadn't become Asylum, where would I be now? I keep thinking about all the 'what ifs' and 'could have beens.' Would it still be the same as the world we're in right now? Would I still be waking up beside my wife every morning, taking my kids to school, being an officer and not a criminal? Would it all be the same or completely different? Would we even be in this world or back in our original world for that matter? I don't know how big a difference it all makes but if all these events between you and me caused the state we live in now… then I wouldn't change it for the world. Because I don't want to live in a world without the animals that are in my life now and who make it better."

John nodded his head in agreement. "Ya know what… I have to agree with you. If all the hate an animosity between us is what let us to this point in our lives then I wouldn't want to change it either. I'd do it all over again if the end result was the life I'm living now."

After that they concluded their talk and Jack left with the briefcase. He promised them full anonymity and if need be the special officers would keep them safe.

As Jack was about to leave he turned back towards the two cats. "Hey John." Jack said as he stood in the door way and extended his paw. "I don't think you and me will ever be friends, maybe life will prove me wrong later on, who knows. But I can say that despite what you've done I can at least accept and respect you."

John was surprised by Jack's words, he never though he'd hear anything close to those words coming out of the cats mouth, especially towards him. He couldn't help but smile and shook Jack's paw.

"Same here. Now if you'll excuse me I think we're going to bed, because I'm too damn tired to do anything else after tonight." John said as he sent Jack off and closed the door.

*Hospital, Sherry's room*

"Wow...just…wow." Sherry said in disbelief as Jack finished explaining the events that had happened tonight.

Bogo shook his head. "I'm speechless."

Jack gave a small laugh. "I said pretty much the same things as you two when I heard it to." He said casually. He had called Bogo over to Sherry's room so he wouldn't need to explain the story twice. Needless to say the two were having a hard time digesting it.

"We were… wrong. This whole time we were wrong." Sherry said, still trying to wrap her head around everything. "Ogre, I mean John, changed so much. He did all those terrible things, even if it sickened him, just so he could stop even worse animals."

"I'm still not fully convinced." Bogo stated with his arms crossed. "But I'll trust your judgment in this Jack and give him the benefit of the doubt." He added reluctantly.

"I appreciate it, Bogo." Jack said trying to stifle a yawn. "Yeah, this night has seriously worn me out. You ok if I head home Sherry?"

Sherry nodded her head and smiled. "Go get some sleep sweet heart." Jack quickly went up to her and they shared a brief kiss. Bogo rolled his eyes but there were hints of a smile on the edge of his lips.

As Jack and Bogo left the room Bogo let out a small chuckle. "Despite one of you being a former vigilante of sorts and the other being confined to a hospital bed you two make a cute couple." The large buffalo commented.

Jack smiled and shook his head. "Oh go fuck yourself." He said playfully.

"Why should I when I've got a wife at home to do that for me?" Bogo retorted.

Jack turned to Bogo in surprise. "Wow, you actually cracked a joke. What gives?" He asked slightly worried.

"I'm just glad that this whole thing is behind us… for now at least." Bogo responded idly.

"I think it's safe to say it's over. At least the part concerning John anyways." Jack said simply.

Bogo shrugged. "As I said before, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt even if I'm not fully convinced." They walked a few more steps before Bogo added. "But I do know several animals that have changed for the better after starting families so maybe I'm just being paranoid."

Jack shrugged lazily. "Nothing wrong with that, especially concerning who we're talking about."

As they exited the hospital Jack handed the briefcase over to Bogo. "We're going to be pulling a lot of overtime on this." Jack commented.

Bogo nodded grimly in agreement. "Yep. Investigations, arrests, interrogations, court hearings and mountains of paper work. We're in for some sleepless nights." The buffalo said tiredly.

As Bogo began to leave Jack stopped him. "It still stands right? John's free to go?" Jack asked seriously.

Bogo stared down at his subordinate and friend before giving a tired sigh. "Yes. He's free to go, as long as he doesn't pull anything else."

Jack nodded. "I'll see to it that he doesn't"


	64. Chapter 64 Learn to control

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Hey guys! And here we are! Part 3 of monsters and animals! To be completely honest with you all I didn't expect the story to be so long. I just had so much I wanted to write down and before I knew it we were at sixty four chapters!**

 **So for this chapter it's going to start out by mainly focusing on Adrian but the next couple of chapters will be focused on Jack. Ya know, it's funny actually, I always thought it would be difficult to change the P.O.V. for characters in stories and it confused me when I was reading books as a kid. You'd be reading about this character then the next chapter is about this character instead, does that make sense to you guys?**

 **But as I've had to do it multiple times in my stories and during chapters I've found it to be surprisingly easier than I expected.**

 **Speaking of stories when I've been taking breaks writing monsters and animals I would actually switch to work on my next story. The process of writing my next story is slow but I promise that by the time Monsters and animals finishes I'll be able to post the new story the day after it finishes. Hell my brains even been teasing me with the idea to do a short cross over series of the two once they're both complete as they are both Zootopia fan fics.**

 **Ok I've rambled on long enough and filled your minds with enough babbling and ideas. Time to get to the main show!**

 **As I've always said. Enjoy, review and all that good stuff.**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

*One month later*

Adrian had been dreading this for the whole week. He had undergone brutal torture, cannibalized dozens of G.E.O.s and had faced off against one of Zootopias greatest criminals. But none of that compared to the growing pit in his stomach as he looked out of the car window at the familiar building.

School.

"Nervous?" Adrian was pulled out of his dread by the sound of his father's voice. He turned to his father who gave him a comforting smile.

"A little bit." Adrian responded weakly.

Jack bumped Adrian's shoulder with his fist. "Hey relax. It's just school kiddo. You've survived worse." He teased lightly.

Adrian grinned and shook his head. "Yeah, I've gotten my ass handed to me, may as well add emotional damage to the list." He responded darkly.

Jack put a comforting paw on Adrian's shoulder. "Relax, you got this. And if you feel the need to cut class I may just turn my head the other way… as long as you don't end up at the station. If you do your mother will be there faster than you can even begin to pray for forgiveness."

Adrian shuddered at the thought. "I'll be fine. Everyone else is here. We're not all in the same grade but at least they're here." Adrian commented idly.

"Especially Casey." Jack said playfully.

Adrian laughed. Yeah, he was especially glad that Casey was here. If she wasn't he might have reconsidered this whole thing.

"Yeah pretty much. Alright I'm off, see you at home dad." Adrian said as he jumped out of the car.

After the operation and after everything had been sorted out he took Leon's example and began to do online courses to make up for the few months of school he had missed before the summer break. Janelle and Dwayne had joined them and they all managed to get the material done before school started.

Leon, Janelle and Dwayne were in grade twelve so they couldn't see everyone else until lunch or after school. Adrian, Casey, and Kate were in grade eleven. They were all spread apart in most of their classes and there was only one class that all three of the younger animals shared.

Luckily said class was Phys ed.

As Adrian walked towards the building he felt a pair of arms wrap around his right arm. "Morning sweetie!" A cheerful Casey said as she leaned into him.

Adrian pulled his arm away to wrap it around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "Morning yourself lovely. How is it your always so chipper in the morning?" He asked, constantly confused by how much energy she had in the morning.

"It's a bunny thing." Casey said with a cheery smile.

"You bunnies sure do have a lot of characteristics involving being easily pleased and full of energy." Adrian commented deviously as he gave her a sly smile.

Casey gave Adrian a smack to the chest which only made him laugh.

As they walked through the hallways Adrian couldn't help but notice that more than a few animals were staring at them.

"Wanna bet on whether it's because they haven't seen me in ages or because I've got my arm wrapped around a gorgeous bunny?" Adrian whispered into Casey's ear, commenting on the stares they were getting.

Casey hmmm'd at the thought. "I'm going to say it's a bit of both."

Adrian smiled slyly. "Probably, everyone knew me because of my last name but I wasn't exactly popular, so seeing me this close to anyone is probably a shock." He said simply.

They were interrupted as a pair of arms wrapped around both of their necks. "Mornin guys." Kate mumbled tiredly. "Carrry meeeee." She whined as she put her weight against them.

The two laughed at the vixens lack of energy. "What? Not enough coffee this morning?" Casey asked teasingly.

Kate blew a raspberry. "Not enough coffee, energy drinks or sex!" She said a little too loudly as some students looked on in surprise. "Mind lending me Adrian for an hour or two?" Kate asked innocently as she turned to Casey.

Casey quickly grabbed Adrian's arm. "No! My fox! Bad Kate!" Casey said in mock scolding.

Kate giggled at Casey's obvious playful attitude. The two had become friends during the planning stages of the operation and had stayed friends long afterwards. Strangely enough there was no awkwardness or bitterness about Adrian's previous… encounters with Kate, Only a few cases of friendly banter and bickering but nothing even close to animosity.

"Ok fiiiiine! But I doubt I'll find anyone who has nearly as much stamina as our fox toy here." Kate said with a wink.

Adrian rolled his eyes. "You and Dwayne truly have no filters." He commented with only a slight amount of annoyance. After living with his friends for the past few months he was pretty much used to this.

Kate grinned sweetly. "Nope! None at all!" She stated proudly.

The warning bell rang and the three knew it was time to head to class. Adrian's first class was English while Kate and Casey both had science together. "See you both in P.E." Adrian called as he quickly made his way to his classroom.

As Adrian walked into the class he noticed that almost everyone had stopped what they were doing and was staring at him.

'Well this is off to a great start.' Adrian thought to himself sarcastically.

After finding a seat and pulling his books and pencils out Adrian realized that everyone was still staring at him. He rolled his eyes. Soon enough their teacher Mr. Sweets, an Ewe walked in and did roll call. When Adrian's name came up and he raised his hand he heard the others whispering.

"Shit it really is him!"

"I thought he died"

"Hold the fuck up, THAT'S Snowfur?"

"The fuck happened to him anyways?"

"He looks different."

"Your right… he kind of looks sexy"

"Was he always that built?"

"Doesn't he look more mature then last year?"

"Damn, wish I paid more attention to him last year mmmmrooowr."

Adrian realized they were staring at him because he looked different. He was wearing jeans and a black T-shirt but the shirt looked a bit tight because of his now defined muscles.

They thought he was hot.

Adrian smiled to himself. 'Ohhhhh, this is going to be a good year.' He thought smugly.

The two classes breezed by and before Adrian knew it the lunch bell rang. As he looked around for a table in the cafeteria to sit at an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Well hello, foxy." A sweet voice whispered into his ear.

Adrian turned and smiled at the familiar voice. "Hey Janelle. How's class?" Adrian asked.

Janelle smiled sweetly and shrugged. "Boring, too easy for my taste. I think I see everyone else." She said as she pointed at a table. Sure enough Casey, Dwayne, Leon and Kate were sitting at a large table getting ready to eat. Leon saw them and waved them over.

Dwayne turned and grinned as the two animals walked up to the table. "Janelle! How ya doin babe? And A-Dawg! Lookin good bruthah." The hyena said enthusiastically as he bumped fists with Adrian.

"I'm doing awesome. Apparently I got hot." Adrian replied as he sat down beside Casey who raised her brow at him.

"And you came to this conclusion hooow?" Casey asked curiously.

Adrian shrugged as he pulled his lunch out of his bag. "Overheard my classmates talking about me. Apparently a good percentage of them want me." He said casually as he pulled a sandwich out of his lunch bag.

Dwayne blew a raspberry. "Dey want yo ugly mug? Damn, school girls got weak taste." The hyena commented as he took a bite of his butter chicken.

"The boys don't at least. Saw quite a few making eyes at me. Ohhhh it's nice!" Kate said playfully as she picked at her cricket and veggie salad.

Casey smiled and shook her head. "I forgot just how dependent on sex you all are." She said teasingly.

Leon snorted in amusement. "Like your one to talk." He mumbled. But still got a smack from Janelle regardless.

"Leon! Even if it's true you don't say that!" Janelle playfully scolded him.

Adrian tried to stifle a laugh causing Casey to punch him in the arm. "Oh come on that was good!" Adrian said defensively.

"Hmph! Well I know a certain fox who's not coming over tonight." Casey stated irritably.

Adrian's face dropped and he quickly wrapped his arms around Casey. "No! I'm sorry! I loooove you! You're the best girlfriend ever and you're amazing and beautiful and funny!"

Casey smiled at his attempts. "Annnnd? What else?" She asked teasingly.

Adrian leaned in close so only Casey could hear him. "And I'll show you just how a fox eats a bunny. Here's a hint, it's like their last dessert ever and it's ice-cream. Savoring every lick they can."

That was not what Casey had in mind but it still made her shiver and smile regardless. "Alright fine, you can still come over." She said in playful surrender.

Dwayne whistled and shook his head at Casey's obvious change in attitude. "Don know what A-Dawg said but I gotta learn me some of dat."

"Hey check out the freaks!" An annoyingly familiar voice shouted. One Adrian wished would burn in the depths of hell. As he turned to the owner of the voice he inwardly cringed with disgust.

Brad.

Buffalo, varsity football team and school bully. The cliché of all clichés.

"Hey look at Roid Rage! Someone better check and see if his testicles are still there or if they've shrunk too far in. I'll get the microscope!" Adrian shouted in response.

Severals oooohs and sharp breaths were heard in response to Adrian's comment.

Brad was out of his seat and at Adrian's table in an instant. "The fuck did you say to me Snowfur?" The buffalo seethed.

Adrian got out of his chair and lazily stared up at Brad. "What? Did the steroids affect your hearing as well as shrinking the size of your penis?" Adrian commented boldly.

Brad's nostrils flared dangerously as he balled his hoofs into fists. Dwayne, Leon and Kate howled with laughter, causing the buffalo to direct his glare at the other three.

"You got something to say?" Brad growled angrily.

Dwayne wiped away the tears and calmed his laughter. "Ahhh sorry, sorry! Forgot how funny mah boy A-Dawg here is! I missed ya bruthah it ain't the sames witout chu!"

Adrian turned to the hyena and gave a grin. "Yeah, yeah. Missed you to ya lazy party animal."

Brad grabbed Adrian by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground by a good few inches. "Better watch yourself Snowfur. Daddy isn't around to save you." The buffalo mocked.

Adrian rolled his eyes. "Fuck, was I actually scared of you? Seriously, Brad, let me go this is just pathetic." Adrian stated seriously. Several students had pulled out their cellphones and were recording the event as it happened.

Brad pulled Adrian closer and glared at him angrily. "You think that just because you were gone for a few months that you can talk to me like that? I will fuck you up fox." He growled out menacingly.

Adrian let out and annoyed sigh and spoke so only Brad could hear him. "Brad, I'm going to give you one chance here to save some face. Put me the fuck down and walk away or I will break your arm." He growled out, trying to keep his anger and irritation out of his voice.

Brad looked momentarily surprised before he burst out laughing. "Did anyone else catch that!? Wimpy Snowfur here threatened to break my arm! What's next is your wittle bunny girlfriend going to do a strip tease for us? Show us how good bunnies are at multiplying?" The prick of a buffalo howled with laughter and several of the students followed suit.

Adrian had put up with enough of this shit, it was one thing to attack him, but Casey?

That was a death sentence.

He grabbed Brads arm with both paws and squeezed. The buffalo immediately released him as pain spread across his face. Suddenly Dwayne grabbed Adrian's wrist with both paws and Leon wrapped his arms around his waist, they simultaneously pulled Adrian away as Brad stumbled back slightly from the shock.

"Dwayne, Leon. Let me go!" Adrian growled out menacingly.

"Adrian, you can't." Leon growled as the fox struggled against his grip. "He's not one of us. You kill him and it's prison." Leon whispered into Adrian's ear.

Adrian was snapped back to reality by that. Brad was a real fucking prick and an asshole that deserved to be beaten into a coma but he was still a normal animal. He wasn't a G.E.O. if Adrian actually beat him or killed him the consequences would be serious.

Once Adrian stopped struggling Dwayne and Leon cautiously released their holds on him, ready to grab him if he made another attempt at that idiot on the ground.

Adrian looked at Brad who stared back in disbelief, questioning if what just happened was real or a delusion.

"Leave me and my friends alone." Adrian stated as he grabbed his things and quickly took off down the hallway.

Once he was far enough away he took several deep, calming breaths before pulling out his cell phone. The dial tone rang in his ear as he waited.

"Hey Adrian, something up?" Jack asked curiously.

"Umm hey dad. I need a favor. Can you call the office and tell them you're going to pick me up or something?" Adrian asked almost pleadingly.

"I can but why? Did something happen? Are you ok?" Jack asked fully concerned.

"I.. I just… Look I'll explain it when I see you. Can you pick me up or should I walk to the station?" Adrian replied.

"I'll come pick you up. I'm on patrol and I'm close by so I can be there in five." Jack answered.

"Thanks dad… see you soon." Adrian said as he ended the call.

Soon enough Jack pulled up at the school and picked up Adrian.

"Oh, hey Max." Adrian said as he jumped into the back of the car.

"Hey kid. You're looking a bit rough." Max commented, slightly worried.

"So what happened? I assume something bad happened." Jack said trying to keep his voice calm and soothing.

Adrian quickly explained the events that had happened and everything that had been said.

"So you nearly broke his arm over some comments about you and Casey." Jack said idly.

Adrian nodded glumly. "Honestly, I don't feel bad about it. But that's what's bugging me. I was ready to break his arm without a second thought. Fuck, if I wanted to I could've killed him no problem! It would have been easy. But as soon as Leon shook me out of it I realized how wrong it was." He explained.

Jack leaned his head back and let out a tired sigh. "Well first things first. I'm not mad at you, hell if someone had said something like that to me about your mother they would probably be in a body bag right now. But I do understand. We lived in a world of absolute violence. We fought and killed to survive and it became easy for us to do. Not a matter of morality it's a matter of our minds adjusting to keep us sane. It doesn't matter if you lived in it for a few years or months, once you step foot in that world it's hard to get out. It's going to be a struggle for everyday normality from now on. It's not easy but it is achievable." Jack said as he explained this to his downtrodden son.

Adrian looked up with near pleading in his eyes. "How do you do it dad? How can I do it" He asked simply.

"I learned how to control my anger when I was young so I wouldn't needlessly kill. I catch bad guys for a living. I channel that violence into something productive. I fight to keep people safe. And I don't know how you can do it, but we will find a way." Jack explained simply.

But he knew that Adrian didn't have that easy outlet. Adrian didn't have the same kind of training that Jack had learned from his sensei, simply because he hadn't needed it before. But now he was a G.E.O. going to school and school was filled with all kinds of assholes. Jack knew what the grim reality of the situation was, unless Adrian had a way to channel his own violence and anger properly, or control it, he may very well kill someone without meaning to. With that in mind a thought came to Jack.

"Actually I've got an idea. You're going to take the rest of the day off from school. Get Casey to grab your homework and notes. You're hanging out with me and Max today." Jack explained as he reached for the radio and winked at Adrian.

After fiddling with the radio channel he picked up the one especially reserved for Bogo's office. Bogo had it installed awhile back in the event the officers needed to contact him personally ASAP. If he was in his office the radio would notify him that someone had connected to the channel.

"Bogo speaking."

"Hey chief, something came up and I was wondering if you could get someone to cover mine and Max's patrol for the day." Jack said simply as he pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Is there a specific reason?" Bogo asked irritably.

"I've got Adrian in the back of my car and it's-" Jack began to explain before being cut off.

"Say no more. I'll get Amanda and Cory to cover the patrol. They could probably use the drive, they've been on desk duty for so long they must be going mad by this point." Bogo said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Alright, we're heading back to the station. We'll be in one of the unoccupied training rooms. I'll give you a full explanation later." Jack said before putting the radio back and changing it to the normal channel.

"Training room?" Adrian and Max asked in confused unison.

Jack simply grinned and drove towards the station. "You'll see."

Once they were in ZPD building Jack instructed Adrian to wait outside the training room and told Max to get changed while he ran off to his office to grab some things. Jack returned dressed in his workout clothes and threw a bag at Adrian.

"Go get changed and meet us inside." Jack instructed.

As Adrian changed a shiver went down his spine.

'I've got a really bad feeling about this.' Adrian thought to himself grimly.

When he finished changing Adrian walked into the workout room to see his father and Max talking about something. They stopped and smiled at Adrian as he walked in.

"Soooo what's going on?" Adrian asked apprehensively.

"Training time." Jack answered with a wicked grin.

Max shook his head as he walked beside Adrian and patted his shoulder in sympathy. "Get ready for the ass kicking of your life." He said grimly.

Adrian looked between the two older animals in confusion. "Wait, training? I thought the point of me hanging out with you two was to keep myself from acting violent, not dive right in it." He said with confusion.

Jack cracked his neck and stretched. "Well the way I see it, you've got both the training and fighting experience but you don't have the philosophy or the harmony."

Adrian frowned and looked at his father in utter confusion. "Dad, you're losing me here. In English please?"

Jack let out an exaggerated breath as he walked towards Adrian. "Look, you were trained by Shao Long, he taught you how to fight, and damn good might I add. You got the fighting experience by hunting down G.E.O.s but what you're missing is the philosophy behind those teachings and the harmony to keep yourself in total control." Jack explained calmly.

"What I plan to do is what my sensei did for me. We train, I beat the crap out of you and you learn to keep your emotions under control." Jack added casually.

Adrian crossed his arms and smirked. "Really dad? I'm fully evolved like you. I fought Ogre on equal ground. Don't you think I might be the one who-" Adrian didn't get to finish his sentence as Jack threw a punch so fast that Adrian wasn't able to react to it until after he hit the ground and his nose started to bleed.

"What the fuck, Dad!?" Adrian shouted angrily as he wiped the blood from his nose.

Jack pointed down at Adrian. "See, right there. You're getting angry way too quickly. It doesn't matter if you've been hit with a cheap shot, you need to stay calm. Keep the anger inside but don't let it control you." Jack explained calmly.

Adrian growled and picked himself up. After he wiped the remaining blood from his nose he started to take a deep breath to remain calm. Unfortunately Jack had no intention of letting him regain his composure. He immediately charged Adrian who barely managed to avoid the first three punches before the fourth made contact with his stomach.

Adrian fell to his knees and gasped for air but didn't get the chance as Jack landed a flying round house kick to the left side of Adrian's face.

Jack landed as Adrian made brutal contact with the wall. Max cringed at the sight, having experienced Jack's 'Tender teachings' hundreds of times himself.

Adrian roared and charged at his father. Angrily swiping, punching and kicking. Doing anything to land a hit. Jack effortlessly and calmly swatted away the attacks.

"You're letting your anger take control." Jack spoke as he grabbed Adrian's arm.

"You need to keep calm!" Jack said as twisted Adrian's arm to keep him from moving.

"Focus on your opponent, not your emotions!" Jack said as he brought his foot up and kicked Adrian in the stomach.

Adrian landed on the ground with a solid thud and gasped for air as he clutched his stomach.

"It's not easy, trust me, I know. But you need to keep yourself grounded. Anger leads to mistakes and mistakes lead to worse fuck ups. You need something to keep you grounded, A thought or a memory, even an idea. You need an anchor to keep you from floating away into a sea of rage and violence." Jack explained as Adrian continued to regain his breathing.

Adrian sat up, wiping the sweat and blood from his face. "I feel like this is just you beating me up right now. I've seen you get angry a lot of times. Especially during the operation." Adrian said bitterly.

Jack let out a small chuckle. "Oh yeah. I was angry all right. But the difference was that I kept it under control. I stayed rational and thought calmly throughout the whole thing. Yeah, a few times I lost control, but only for a short time. You can't be completely emotionless and there are some things that will push you beyond your limits. Hell, even mother Teresa would pick up a sub machine gun and start taking names if the right buttons were pushed."

Adrian frowned in confusion at the last part while Max started laughing.

Jack turned to Max "What? It's true. Bet you anything!" he shouted indignantly.

"Yeah right, the woman's a saint, she'd never." Max responded through his laughter.

Adrian's frown deepened as he shook his head. "Who's Mother Teresa?" He asked completely confused.

The two adults just shrugged, further confusing and annoying Adrian.

After what must've been another two hours of Adrian getting his ass handed to him they decided to call it a day. Adrian would need to grab his school work off of Casey, while both Jack and Max were still technically on shift.

After the three had finished changing Max made his way over to Bogo's office to give a brief explanation while Jack walked Adrian out of the building.

"Think you can make it home alright or do you need a ride?" Jack asked as they stood in front of the ZPD.

Adrian shrugged idly. "Pretty sure I can make the walk easily. Besides I've been getting too comfortable with car rides lately. Need a chance to stretch my legs."

Jack smiled and patted Adrian's shoulder. "You did good today. And I'm not talking about the training." He said comfortingly.

Adrian grinned. "Why? Because I called you instead of putting that jerkwad into a coma?" he replied jokingly.

"Yep, pretty much. Remember there's only so much I can do to keep you and your friends out of jail cells." Jack added seriously.

Adrian nodded and took a deep breath. "I know. It's what snapped me out of it. Thank Leon for that reality check by the way" Adrian paused as if deep in thought "… Now that all that crap is behind us… I just really don't want to do anything that'll disappoint you guys again." He finally added.

Jack understood completely. After the operation had finally settled and everything else afterwards it felt like he had let a lot of people down, mostly he had felt horrible about what he had to do in order for them to survive and the look on Sherry's face when he had told her about it. The shame and guilt he had felt at the time was agonizing.

"We weren't disappointed, just worried. Your mom and I… well we've done our fair share of unsavory things to say the least, we'd have no right to judge if someone pissed you off and you did send them to the hospital." Jack responded while giving Adrian a solid pat on the back, making him stumble a few feet.

"Alright, now get home and wash up, I think Casey would rather make you all sweaty herself then for you to have already beaten her to it." Jack added deviously.

"Alright! Conversation over!" Adrian exclaimed while trying not to show how flustered the comments had made him. He ran off before Jack had the chance to add anything else.

Jack stared on as his son made a mad dash to get home. The speed he was going he'd make it in ten minutes, give or take. Jack looked up and took a deep exhausted breath. The training was going to be difficult. Adrian wasn't able to keep control, and the few times he had managed to stay calm were too short and subpar to say the least. But to be fair they were just starting out.

Jack knew Adrian could do it. He'd seen him do it before. But it was the huge difference in circumstances and situations that would make this difficult. Adrian could keep himself calm so he'd be the one coming out alive in a fight.

Simply said, keeping calm during a fight and keeping calm to stop yourself are two entirely different things.

"This is not going to be easy." Jack mumbled to himself.


	65. Chapter 65 Explanation and deal

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Hey guys! Holy hell what's this? An update that isn't a few weeks apart? Damn I'm doing pretty well lately! Nothing compared to the three chapters a day I used to do but hey the body and mind have their limits.**

 **So yeah this chapter is where we learn how John/Ogre plays his part in this new arc.**

 **Yes, many of you will be shocked. Some of you may be angry. And some of you may be asking yourself 'what the fuck is going on?'**

 **So to put this simply. This is NOT something I just came up with out of nowhere. This has been something in the planning stages for a long time now. I didn't pull this out of a hat and say 'Hmm this looks interesting, let's go with this!'**

 **No. This is something a long time coming. And as I said in the very early chapters I will write my story and I will write what feels right to me. In a way this is right to me, it's something I can't just go back on.**

 **But to make you guys feel a little better about this I am going to give you a bit of a major spoiler about what this whole arc will have as a main focus later on. But where's the fun in simply telling you?**

 **Here are your hints:**

 **-4**

 **-It was an answer to a question.**

 **-A great mystery.**

 **There, that's it! Shouldn't be too difficult right? Have fun figuring it out guys.**

 **Now as I've always said. Enjoy, review and all that good stuff.**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

After Jack had seen Adrian off he decided that he should head to his own office. Jack still had about four hours of paperwork that he had been putting off for too long now.

As he walked down the hallway he came across a strange sight. All of his squad members were standing outside of his office door. Many of them looked frustrated or downright pissed off. Max included surprisingly.

"So is there a reason for this gathering of oh so lovely animals, who look ready to maul someone?" Jack teased, announcing his presence and hopefully easing their moods.

They all glared at him dangerously.

'Well that didn't work.' Jack thought to himself.

Jack took a deep breath and prepared himself for whatever it was that had turned their moods dangerous. "Ok guys what is it? I know somethings pissed you all off so let's not play the guessing game and just tell me." Jack stated seriously.

Cory gave a sarcastic heh. "Well you'd know all about games now wouldn't you captain?" He responded mockingly.

Jack instinctively bared his teeth as it curled into a snarl. "Cory, I'd like to remind you that if you value your job AND your life then you will talk to me with respect, is that clear?"

Fin scoffed and shook his head. "You actually think that after the stunt you pulled that we'd have any respect left for you?"

Jack stared at them all in confusion. "Explanation. Now." He demanded.

Sam stepped forward, her face contorted in anger and her paws balled into fists, as if at the ready to punch Jack. "We know what you did." She growled.

Before Jack could begin to respond Amanda stepped forward. "Does the name John Clawrise ring any bells?" She asked seriously.

Jack went ice cold as he realized what this meant.

"How did you?-" He began before being cut off by Max.

"I walked in on Bogo as he was chatting it away with Ogre. He was caught red handed and had no choice but to give me a very brief explanation." Max explained. "His very words being 'I trust Jack, not you Ogre. You'd better stay out of trouble.'"

'And here I thought the universe was finally going to stop shitting on me.' Jack thought grimly.

"And what exactly did he say?" Jack asked cautiously.

Max gritted his teeth. "He said that due to a large amount of evidence that Ogre brought in he was cleared of charges. Funny though, because the report states that YOU impaled him on the roof and supposedly killed him."

This was not looking good for Jack at all. They all looked ready to tear him apart, but that wasn't what worried him. They knew who John was. If they went public or tried anything it could put John's family in danger.

This was looking really bad.

"Look I know you're all pissed off and find this really hard to believe but I do have a good explanation for this." Jack stated.

Anne laughed bitterly as she moved to stand in front of Jack. "A good explanation? For letting that bastard go? The very same bastard who ate Cory's arm? That nearly killed all of us? The very same bastard who tortured your own son? Please enlighten me, my dear brother, what possible explanation you have for this degree of bullshit!" She nearly shouted, jabbing her finger into Jacks chest as she listed off the accusations.

Jack grabbed her paw to stop her jabbing and leaned in closely. "Yes. A good explanation. But this isn't the place to explain this." He stated before moving past his squad to open his office door.

"Better get comfortable. This is going to be a very long story." Jack said simply. He was never going to get out of paperwork hell at this rate.

Jack had called Bogo in to help him out before he began the very long story explaining John and his time as Ogre. After he had finished he could tell everyone's moods had visibly calmed down to certain degrees. The exceptions being Cory, Fin and Amanda who still looked fairly pissed although not as angry as before.

"And that's the whole story." Jack finally finished, taking a seat in his chair. The whole thing had him drained and he didn't know if he could stand for much longer.

Max shook his head in disbelief. "This is completely unbelievable." He muttered.

Sam looked shaken to say the least but was keeping it together.

Anne and Kate were the calmest of the group but even they looked unsettled.

Amanda and Fin looked like they had been handed a steaming pile of shit. And Cory.

He was still livid.

"And you actually bought that?" Cory growled out. "'Oooh I'm this super angry asshole who's mom got killed and couldn't take it anymore so I decided to become a hitman to deal with it. Then I find this goooorgeous woman, fuck her brains out and she changes me, so let's start collecting evidence on every criminal there is. And oh, what a surprise, she shits out my kid nine months later so I've got to be an even better animal then before. And now this suuuper badass company will kill them if I blab and I've got no other options so why not die to keep them both safe.' Captain, are you actually shitting me right now?" Cory demanded as he finished his mock replay of the story.

Jack gritted his teeth together and calmed himself before replying. "We've been doing several investigations and going over all of the evidence. From what we've seen so far it all checks out." He explained calmly.

"And that gives him a free fucking pass?" Cory demanded. "That mother fucking pile of shit has been killing humans and animals for over fifteen years! He nearly killed us all and let's not forget that he tore my arm off and fucking ate it!" Cory roared as he stood up and slammed his paws against Jack's desk. His teeth were bared as his mouth curled back into a snarl. He looked ready to leap across the desk to tear Jacks throat out.

Jack, to his credit, didn't even flinch. Out of all the officers present Cory was the one who had the most right to be angry. Jack knew that and it was the reason why he wasn't breaking the stupid wolfs bones right now.

But that didn't mean he was going to take this lying down.

"Yeah… and what about me?" Jack stated as he stood up to meet eyes with Cory. "Did you all forget that before I was an officer I was Asylum? That I probably murdered just as many people as he did? Damn it Cory, people do change, given the right circumstances and the people that enter their lives people can change! If I hadn't met Sherry or Nick or Judy do you think that I'd be sitting in this office right now, yelling at you all? Fuck no, I'd probably be as wanted of a criminal as he was or in the deepest darkest holding cell or possibly even dead."

This jolted Cory out of his anger to some degree and there was even a hint of shame in his eyes. But he was still pissed off and wouldn't let his anger go.

"He doesn't deserve it." Cory responded bitterly.

Jack closed his eyes and let out a tired sigh. "Maybe he does and maybe he doesn't. But the fact of the matter is that he's rooted out worse criminals and serum dealers then the rouge G.E.O.s and petty gangs we've apprehended. I think that counts for something." Jack explained.

"What if he tries something again?" Amanda pitched in. "It's not entirely off the table now is it?" She asked seriously.

At this point Bogo cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention. "That's where I come in. I've been keeping constant surveillance on John as well as receiving mandatory updates from him as well, either to discuss specifics of the evidence or just to make sure he was keeping his nose clean. One of these calls is what Max just so happened to walk in on." Bogo explained, glaring angrily at Max who averted eye contact sheepishly.

Cory crossed his arms and glared at the large buffalo. "Sorry chief but I really doubt that will do much. This guy evaded us for over a decade, who says he won't stab us in the back and fuck us over? Do we know for certain?" Cory asked defiantly.

Bogo stared Cory down but remained calm. "We don't. But I trust Jack's judgment on this and so should the rest of you. And before any of you protest!" He quickly said pointing his hoof at Cory who had his mouth open, ready to retort. "Let me ask you a simple question. In your time with Jack as your captain when has his judgment ever proven wrong?"

The simple question struck a chord in all of them. They had only been a unit for less than a year but in that time they had learned to trust their captain. He may put them through hellish training, had no understanding of the word moderation and he sure as hell had a temper when he was truly angry but for the most part he was probably the most understand and accepting animal they had ever known.

They all knew his past, the hell he had been through, the videos showing his torture were no secret to them. But despite that he was still a kind and considerate person, more so he could understand others on a level that was so profoundly deep and relatable. It was what allowed him to give meaningful advice and to make the best decisions available. It was what gave him a great sense of judgment.

Simply put, it was hard not to trust him.

Jack mentally relaxed as the atmosphere in the room became considerably less tense. 'Ten points to Bogo!' Jack cheered mentally.

Cory took a seat in between Amanda and Max. "I trust the cap…but I don't trust Ogre." He spat the name out like venom.

'And we're back down to zero points.' Jack groaned mentally.

"Well what do you want us to do? We already promised John his freedom, if we revoke that and try to imprison him it would make the situation far worse." Jack explained.

Cory groaned out as if he was in pain. "Look, I'm not going to try and argue that point, you two are too stubborn. But this isn't going to work. Bogo makes a call every now and again, a few officers keep a lookout, that's full of holes right there! We need something where we can keep an eye on him and make sure he won't try anything." Cory explained.

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes in frustration. Yeah he and Bogo were too stubborn to move on this but Cory was a real Jackass himself.

"So let me be clear on this. Unless we have a way to keep him under constant surveillance, to make absolute sure he won't go back to his old ways, you won't be satisfied?" Jack asked, trying to keep the pain and annoyance out of his voice.

"Yeah, pretty much." Cory responded simply.

"Anyone else agree with Cory?" Jack asked apprehensively.

Amanda, Anne, Kate and Fin raised their paws in agreement.

'Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, and double fuck you Fin.' Jack cursed out his subordinates mentally, sure to remember this for future reference and guilt tripping later on. Well at least Max and Sam were on his side… he hoped.

"Ooook then." Jack drawled out tiredly before taking a seat once again. "So, let's start brainstorming here people."

It took nearly three hours before they had finished and now Jack was on his way over to John's to explain the situation and the… solution, as it was.

'He's going to tear me a brand new asshole.' Jack grumbled to himself.

*Clawrise residence*

John was laying back on his lawn chair as the warm sunlight bathed his fur. The sound of soft but lively music filled the air from the stereo system. Mary thought that it was a shame to be inside on such a beautiful day and suggested they have a barbeque. John didn't mind either way so he had decided to call up Bruce and his family.

The Boar was much better at cooking then he was and in all honesty it was the smarter decision as John had set their old barbeque on fire last time… They never spoke of that incident or the amount of fur he had temporarily lost as a result.

Bruce was cooking some burgers as his wife come up to him, handing him a beer and kissing him on the cheek. Both of them looked like they were on a Hawaiian getaway. Bruce wearing a tropical white and green shirt and shorts, Bethany in a similar dress that showed her shoulders.

Ryan was in the shallow end of the pool with Andrea, Bruce and Bethany's daughter, the two kids currently engaged in a water fight of some kind with water guns and throwing small, soaked, bean bags back and forth.

John felt something cold against his cheek and opened his eyes to see Mary smiling down at him holding a bottle of beer and a margarita.

"Thanks love." John said with a grin as he took the bottle and easily twisted the cap off.

"This was a great idea." Mary said contently as she laid down next to John on the chair.

"You're the one who came up with the idea, cheers to you." John replied as he clinked glasses with her. "And might I add you look amazing, more so then usual." John growled seductively into her ear. And she did look amazing. Wearing a pink floral bikini and a matching see through piece of cloth tied around her waist, a beach wrap he believed it was called. Whatever, she looked gorgeous and sexy as hell.

Mary giggled as she held his chin with her free paw. "Only the best for my husband." She teased.

John felt a pleasant shiver run through him. How the hell had he ever gotten so lucky?

"Hmmm only the best huh? So after we send everyone home does that mean-" He quickly whispered the rest into her ear, causing the inside of her ears to turn a very dark shade of pink.

"John!" Mary responded in shock, playfully smacking his chest which only made him laugh. She turned to make sure Ryan was still playing and not paying attention to them before leaning into John.

"And yes." She whispered sweetly into his ear.

'Oh yeah, this is the life!' John thought to himself excitedly.

The sound of the doorbell inside the house brought him out of his bliss. John turned to Mary in confusion. "Were we expecting someone else?" He asked.

Mary frowned and shook her head. "No, we only invited Bruce and his family."

John frowned but then shrugged. "We'll just ignore it then." He said simply before getting comfortable again.

After a few minutes the doorbell rang three more times. John groaned in frustration as he got up. "Alright! Alright! Damn party crasher." John muttered to himself.

John quickly put on his shirt as he made his way into the house. As soon as he was inside and away from the smell of the barbeque and chlorine an old very familiar scent reached his nose.

"Oh for fuck sakes what now!" John asked himself angrily as he marched towards the door.

As the doorbell rang for a fifth time John quickly opened the door. "Officer, to what do I owe this very unexpected and unwelcome visit?" John asked sarcastically.

Jack took in the sight of John. A pair of sunglasses rested on the top of his head, he was wearing blue shorts and a red Hawaiian shirt that was eerily similar to the one Nick usually wore. He looked like he was on vacation but instead of the relaxed face of a tourist he wore an annoyed scowl.

"Did I crash the party?" Jack asked as he grinned sheepishly.

John nodded and smiled sarcastically. "Yes. I have a few friends of the family over and we decided to have a barbeque. Can it wait until later?" He asked, hoping Jack would bugger off until they could wrap up the party.

Jack grimaced and shook his head. "Unfortunately this is something really important and it can't wait." He responded

John groaned and rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index finger in frustration. "Exactly how important?" He asked in annoyance. When Jack hesitated he knew this wasn't going to be good.

"You know that old saying? Don't kill the messenger? I'd like you to hold that really near and dear to your heart right now." Jack finally said, very cautiously.

John growled. "Jack." He said warningly.

"Ok look. Remember your phone call with Bogo earlier? Well… as it turns out one of my subordinates may have… walked in on it." Jack explained hesitantly.

John lost all his annoyance with Jack in that instant, with dread replacing his dominant emotion. "Come again?" John asked in disbelief.

"A subordinate of mine walked in on your conversation. They connected the dots. Then proceeded to inform the rest of my squadron. And to put it very simply they know who you are." Jack explained.

John stared at Jack completely stone faced. "So what you're telling me is that… I should expect a unit of special officers to come crashing through my front door any day now?" He asked, his voice now filling with anger.

Jack raised his paws defensively. "No, we cleared everything with them."

"I feel a 'but' at the end of this." John growled out.

"…But they weren't entirely satisfied." Jack finished.

"Who wasn't entirely satisfied?" Both cats turned to the sound of a confused Mary who had come out of nowhere.

"Afternoon, Mary." Jack greeted politely, waving his paw.

Mary smiled in response. "Afternoon Jack, did something happen?" Mary asked in confusion.

"Apparently his whole squadron now knows who I am." John explained, not losing the annoyance in his voice.

Mary's eyes went wide and she turned to Jack in confusion and disbelief.

"Ok look. They promised not to tell anyone, it stays between them, me, Bogo and Sherry." Jack began to explain.

"Oh my god and now Sherry knows!?" John threw his arms up in total frustration.

"Originally it was only her and Bogo that knew and to be fair she deserved to know." Jack pointed out seriously.

John wanted to argue but he really couldn't. He had put the bunny through a lot when he first arrived and if anyone deserved an explanation it was most likely her.

"Who's Sherry?" Mary asked, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at John who now raised his paws in defense.

"My wife. Not important." Jack answered.

"Back to the main topic at hand. They weren't entirely satisfied. Considering the events understandably so. They want to keep you under constant surveillance and we told them prison was not an option. We've been talking for the last three hours and finally came up with a solution, and here's where that old saying I reminded you of comes in." Jack explained.

John shook his head and closed his eyes, as if suffering from a migraine. "Out with it." He demanded with no patience left.

"As of tomorrow you will be the newly appointed, and very first, special officer intern." Jack stated seriously. "Meaning that instead of going through the academy, like everyone else, you will be our unpaid intern who will be learning on the job while under the supervision of a Special Officer Captain… namely me."

Both John and Mary stared at him wide eyed with their jaws dropped.

John regained his senses and shook his head. "So your solution was… to make me an officer? Ok here's my question… What drugs were you on when you came to this decision and where can I get some?" Mary smacked John's arm as he said this, he responded with a look that probably meant 'I was joking!'

Jack cleared his throat to get their attention. "Trust me, I really don't like this either. I'd rather just let you be but as it stands they won't take no for an answer. It's either this or we leave it in fates hands and trust me when I say we don't want that. One of my Officers is still extremely bitter and I really don't know, or want to know, what lengths he'll go to otherwise." Jack explained grimly.

Mary saw the look on John's face. She knew that he wasn't going to take this lying down and she really did not want this to escalate. Before John could protest she wrapped her arms around one of his. "Would you mind excusing us for just a moment?" She asked politely. When Jack nodded in response she quickly pulled John inside and closed the door.

"Mary what are you-" John was about to ask.

"I think you should do it." Mary interrupted.

John gaped at Mary in disbelief. "Are you serious!? You actually want me, me of all animals, to be an officer?" He asked in absolute disbelief.

Mary grabbed his paws and held them in hers. "John, when you first told me who you were you also said that you couldn't change, but look at you now! Would the you from before really be where you are right now if you hadn't changed? You were already going after criminals before, this time it would be in a more… legal way." She explained, hoping he would see her reasoning.

John looked like he was hesitating, Mary knew this, she'd been with John long enough to notice all the emotions he was trying to hide, regardless of how well he could hide them.

Mary squeezed his paws comfortingly. "All I'm saying is that maybe this is some kind of sign. With Ryan and I you've always thought that we might be some form of redemption, doing something right in your life. Well maybe this is another way of redemption, just on a bigger scale!" She explained, really hoping he was listening and seeing it from her point of view.

John bit his lip, she made a great point in that. But still…

Mary knew he was considering it, she just needed one more push… An idea popped into her mind. A very devious little idea. She smiled sweetly as she lifted her paws to straighten out the collar of his shirt.

John knew this smile all too well. It was Mary's 'I'm going to make you a deal.' Smile. He hated and loved this fucking smile. He hated it because he knew she had already won but loved it because the deal was going to be so, sooooo worth it.

"I'm going to make you a deal John." Mary said sweetly, as if on cue. "If you do this than every day when you come home, weather your tired, exhausted, something just didn't go right, or for any reason whatsoever…I will take you up into our bedroom and I will do absolutely anything you want. And I'll start it off every time by tearing off all of your clothes…." She stood on the tips of her toes so she could whisper into his ear. "… With my teeth." She gave a light snap of her teeth to emphasize her point.

John's whole body shivered in anticipation. "Anything? Anything at all?" He asked curiously as a few devious thoughts came to mind.

Mary looked up at him and smiled innocently. "Anything at all… including anything from your browser history." She added.

John's jaw dropped. He had looked up porn a few times years ago, only to see if it was an actual thing here.

In particular he was curious to see if there was any BDSM. An old flame, back from when he had started out as Ogre, had gotten him to try it. Needless to say they had not left that apartment for four days. It was a very memorable experience.

And ok, maybe John would look it up occasionally when he was bored and imagine Mary and him in place of the actors.

…Say what you will, the thought of some light bondage play with Mary was an incredibly hot idea to John.

"I swear it was just out of idle curiosity and-" Mary put a finger on Johns lips, effectively shutting him up.

"I think I'd look cute with a lock collar around my neck and my body tied up with rope, maybe even a blindfold. Just so you know." Mary said 'innocently' as she smiled and winked before walking back towards the party, knowing full well that she'd definitely won.

John just stood there in total shock as he began to process the events that had just transpired. And once that was done he quickly began to plan all the shopping and in depth research he would need to do very, very soon.

'Ok maybe this won't be so bad after all.' John thought to himself as he turned to open the door and greet his soon to be 'teacher.'


	66. Chapter 66 internship first day

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Hey guys! So this is going to suck but due to recent events at work my updates will remain sporadic as they have been for the past while.**

 **This doesn't mean I'm abandoning the story! It just means I've got to adjust to my schedule and figure out time to write in between.**

 **Speaking of writing I've got the plot fully laid out for my next fic and have been writing it along with the monsters and animals chapters, as I mentioned before. So don't worry, even when this story ends you'll still be getting more stories!**

 **Now I know quite a few of updates lately haven't really been that action packed, unless you consider Adrian getting the crap kicked out of him. Now this chapter and the next one or two will be pretty much the same, kind of easy going but soon we'll be back into the action and fighting for those of you who enjoy it.**

 **The reason is that I've been taking the time to get the lay out of the story going, as much as we all enjoy the G.E.O.s tearing each other apart you can't have a story that's all action and no plot.**

 **That being said we get to see how John is received at the ZPD and it's a veeeery interesting first day to say the least. Interesting for us, a migraine for Jack haha!**

 **Now as I've always said. Enjoy, review and all that good stuff.**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

*the next day on route to ZPD*

"Whatever your wife said that convinced you so easily is something I need to learn." Jack commented as he drove John over to the ZPD building. It wouldn't be the best idea for John to show up alone so Jack stopped by to pick him up the next morning. To his surprise the other cat was already dressed and ready before he had even pulled into the driveway.

John gave a small chuckle as he loosened his tie. If he was going to do this he may as well do it properly. This meant a clean pressed black shirt, dress pants and a tie along with a nice blazer. "Trust me when I say that you could never learn, or want to learn what she offered me."

Jack rolled his eyes. "After hearing that I can already assume the nature of her deal with you, yeah you're right I don't want to learn that." Jack gave a small disturbed shudder.

John gave an annoyed grunt. "Right, like your wife has never offered you a 'deal' before." The black cat responded.

Jack growled in defeated annoyance. "Touché"

Once they pulled into Jacks personal parking space they exited the vehicle and made their way up the ZPD steps.

"Always thought I'd be coming up these stairs as a criminal, not an officer." John casually commented.

"Technically you're not an officer yet, you're an intern, a trainee." Jack corrected him.

"Same difference." John replied, shrugging lazily.

As they walked through the doors and headed over to the front desk John frowned and squinted his eyes at the cheetah behind the desk, who was currently munching away at a bowl of cereal.

"Clawhauser?" John asked in surprise.

Clawhauser looked up from his bowl of cereal to the owner of the voice. His eyes went wide in shock. He quickly swallowed whatever was in his mouth before smiling broadly. "O-M- Goodness! John! It's been ages! Good to see you! What are you doing here? How's Mary doing? Ryan keeping out of trouble?" The cheetah asked in rapid succession.

Jack looked between the two in confusion. "You two know each other?" He asked skeptically.

John gave a small laugh before pointing his thumb at the chubby cheetah. "Me and Benji here met a couple years back. He frequented the diner that Mary worked at as much as I did. If I'm Bruce's number one costumer then Benji is a very close second." John explained as he walked up and bumped fists with Clawhauser.

Jack stared at the two before shaking his head in disbelief. 'The universe really just wants to fuck with me today.' Jack mentally grumbled.

"So, Jack." Clawhauser spoke up, breaking Jack away from his shock. "What brings John in today? He's not in trouble is he?" The genuine concern and worry on the cheetahs face was shocking to Jack, he must think highly of John or something.

"Oh! Uh- no. Actually John here is going to be the Special officers first intern." Jack explained quickly. "We just need to sign him in and see Bogo."

Clawhauser brought his paws up to his chin and looked ready to squeal. "That's amazing! Good for you John, hopefully Mary's ok with it?" He asked excitedly.

John laughed. "She's the one who insisted I give it a go. So yeah, I'd say she's ok with it." John explained, winking at the cheetah.

After they had signed in the two cats made their way up to Bogo's office, but not before John and Clawhauser made plans to meet up for lunch at some point.

"This is the weirdest shift I've worked in ages and it hasn't even started yet." Jack said tiredly while shaking his head.

"What? Never expected me and pilsbury doughcheetah to ever be acquainted?" John teased lightly.

"Not in a million years." Jack responded flatly.

John simply shrugged. "Shouldn't be a surprise. The diner is just down the block from Benjis place and where there's good food there's everyone's favorite cheetah."

Jack raised a brow at John. "Clawhauser doesn't exactly seem like the type you'd be friends with, to be honest."

John let out a laugh that caught the eyes of a few passing officers. "I know right? But in all honesty he really helped Mary come out of her shell. His friendliness and bubbly personality is kind of contagious when you're around him and she learned from him. Makes it hard not to like the guy." John explained.

Jack couldn't help but agree. Clawhauser had more optimism and cheer in him than a dozen Judy's. It was really hard not to like him. Although mention Gazelle and you will soon be highly tempted to tranq or Taser him.

Soon the two were in front of Bogo's office. Jack knocked and immediately heard a gruff "Enter." From inside the room. As Jack opened the door Bogo looked up from his paper work.

"Jack… and John." Bogo nearly growled out as his eyes narrowed at the other cat.

John waved as he entered the room, obviously not bothered by the buffalo's reaction. "Chief Bogo." He replied casually but still respectfully.

As the two took a seat Bogo placed his hoofs together in front of him on the desk. "So here's the deal. John, you will be working with Jack and his squadron. You will learn about the job while on the job. In your spare time you will go over laws, customs and tactics. Any questions involving any of the three will be discussed with Jack or another available captain. You are never to move alone, the only exception being to your desk and to deliver reports, remember that this place is literally filled with state of the art security cameras. You will have the bare minimum amount of access to the system that is required to complete your job, if you need more clearance for any reason you will report to myself or Jack and your access shall be temporarily increased. Jack or myself will randomly provide you with an exam, to make sure that you've been learning and are actually remembering the laws, customs and tactics that you should be learning. Should you fail you will be given a single day to study and retake said exam, trust me when I say you don't want to fail. Prove yourself to be beneficial and trustworthy and we'll see about permanently increasing your system access and possibly negotiate a starting salary. You will show up on time and dressed appropriately, unlike the other special officers you will need to earn your right to casual wear. You will report to me or Jack at the end of your shifts and go into detail the events of said shift. If I even suspect that you might be up to something I will come down on you with such a furious wrath that even God himself will cower in fear. Any questions?" Bogo finally finished explaining as he crossed his arms.

To John's credit he didn't even flinch. Obviously he had suspected that with harsh treatment he'd probably be under constant surveillance along with minimal movement and access.

"A few, just so I don't mess anything up or over step my boundaries" John replied.

Bogo grunted and nodded. "And these questions would be?" He asked with surprising patience.

"As far as minimal movement goes… Am I allowed access to the restroom, cafeteria and break room for coffee? If not do I need to have someone with me during those times?" John asked seriously. He wasn't joking, he wanted to know just how much he could move on his own, he really didn't want to fuck this up.

Bogo considered what he was asking. He almost thought the cat was joking or mocking him but as he saw his unchanging expression he realized John must be serious. "You will be allowed to move to those three areas on your own, however you are to keep any and all mobile devices at your desk while making said trips. Unless an urgent call must be made and you need an excuse, in the event that happens you shall report what the call was about and to whom it was made to."

John nodded in understanding. "That's fair. Now for my next question. I assume I'll be supplied with the proper texts and such so I can research the laws, customs and tactics, correct? I'm just curious as to when I'll receive those so I can start studying right away." He asked.

Bogo moved to open the desk drawer and pulled out five thick text books. "Once you memorize and complete these I'll give you the next set." He answered. "Anything else?"

John thought about it for a moment. "In the event that an emergency happens involving my wife or son what's the procedure for that? I'd like to know so that if it does happen I want to be there for them right away."

Bogo nodded, it was an understandable question. "In the event that you're not with Jack then on your way out report to whomever's at the front desk, they'll contact us and we'll contact you."

"Noted and no further questions." John responded.

Bogo pulled out several documents and contracts for John to sign. After a few minutes all of the paperwork was signed and they were good to go.

Bogo stood up and leaned over his desk. "Now that that's taken care of. I, chief Bogo, welcome you, John Clawrise, to the ZPD as a new Special Officer intern." As they shook paws and hoofs Bogo leaned in closer. "Don't. Make. Me. Regret. It." He whispered dangerously.

After they had finished and exited the office John finally spoke again. "Well… that went well…I suppose." He said idly.

Jack grinned deviously. "I was almost expecting him to tear your head off to be honest."

"Expecting or hoping?" John asked sarcastically.

Jack shrugged. "Eh, bit of both. Would have made the morning far more interest-" His voice caught in his throat as they entered the lobby.

John looked at Jack in confusion as a look of worry and concern crossed his face, John traced Jack's stare to see what had him so worried. His fur went a shade pale as he saw a brown bunny in a wheel chair being pushed by a grey bunny in a police uniform.

'Oh fuck.' John mentally cursed as he realized it was Sherry and who he assumed to be her sister.

Jack started moving again while John followed, keeping a safe distance between them.

"Sherry? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home resting." Jack said as he kneeled down so he could make eye contact with his wife.

Sherry gave a tired grin. "I was feeling a little cooped up and Judy offered to bring me in for an hour. I need to check on my squad, ya know, make sure they aren't slacking off just because their captain isn't around." She replied playfully.

Jack shook his head. "Sherry, I thought we agreed that you need to rest. Just until you start your physio next month." He responded, his voice filled with concern and worry.

Sherry just put her paws on Jacks cheeks and gave him a tender smile. "Jack, since I got out of the hospital the only place I've been is at home. There are only so many movies, drama's, reality T.V. and soap operas an animal can watch before they want to start tearing their own eyes out. I promise, it's only an hour and I'll be right home." As she spoke she rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs in a soothing manner.

Jack let out a defeated sigh, placing his own paws over hers and nodding his head. "Ok. An hour. But no work or paper work. And if I so much as see a pen in your paw I will drag you out of this building and chain you to the couch if necessary." He said with a mock warning tone.

Sherry simply rolled her eyes and smiled. "Whatever you say prison warden husband." She answered sarcastically.

Jack smiled and kissed her forehead. He turned his attention upwards to the other bunny. "Hey Judy. How've you been?" He asked sweetly.

Judy smiled. "I've been good. Well except for my little sister here pestering me for the past three days, begging me or Nick to get her out of the house for a bit." She replied teasingly as she crossed her arms on the top of Sherry's wheel chair.

Sherry leaned her head back to stare up at her sister. "But I've been booooored." She complained, sounding like one of her own children.

Judy rolled her eyes, finally however she noticed the other cat standing a few feet off. He was close enough that it was obvious that he was waiting on Jack but far enough away as to give them some privacy. He was idly looking around trying to wait out their conversation. "So who's your friend?" She asked pointing to John who stopped looking around and realized that she meant him.

"Me?" John asked pointing to himself.

Judy grinned and nodded. "Yeah, you. So are you a new recruit or something?" she frowned at her own statement. "Wait, don't the new round of officers graduate next month?" She asked in an attempt to correct her own statement.

John shifted nervously, it was very subtle in how he did it so only Jack noticed it.

"Umm I'm actually the new Special Officer intern." John replied, trying to sound casual.

Judy cast a confused frown at them while Sherry finally clued into who this was and tried to keep her poker face neutral, the only thing betraying her emotions were her tightly clenched paws gripping her blanket. "New program that Bogo came up with, I'll explain the details later." Jack quickly explained.

Judy accepted Jack's answer before stepping around her sister's wheel chair to face the black cat. She extended a paw towards him and smiled. "I'm Officer Judy Wilde. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said cheerfully as she introduced herself.

John took a moment to compose himself before returning the gesture with a smile of his own and shook her paw. "I'm John. John Clawrise." He replied, introducing himself.

Judy looked momentarily surprised. "Clawrise… Clawrise…" She whispered as if trying to remember where she had heard the name. John cast a quick, annoyed, glance over to Jack, thinking he might have outed him to yet another animal.

"Oh!" Judy exclaimed causing all three to jump. "I remember now! Are you the same John Clawrise who donated to the DAR and the ZVC?" She asked curiously.

"DAR? ZVC?" Jack asked confused.

To Jacks surprise it was John who answered him. "Department of Animal Recovery and Zootopia Victim Center. DAR's got a program that helps victim G.E.O.s and the victims of G.E.O. related incidents while the ZVC helps the victims of sexual assault who have trouble returning to normal life or caring for those that can't. And yes that would be me." John said, turning to Judy for that last statement.

Judy beamed and took his paw in both of hers. "It's so good to meet you! What you've done to help those in need is amazing, I can't wait to see what you'll accomplish as an officer."

After a brief conversation Judy needed to make her way to the bullpen, apparently Nick was already there with coffee in hand and he was getting bored. Judy left Sherry with Jack and ran off to the bullpen.

Now that the three were alone Sherry and Jack cast accusing glares over at John. He looked at them both confused. "What?" John asked confused.

Sherry crossed her arms and continued to glare at him. "DAR and ZVC donations?" She asked, almost accusingly.

John simply shrugged. "Mary volunteers for both organizations, figured the occasional donation would help them." He answered simply.

Sherry looked like she was having trouble registering it while Jack simply accepted it.

"Out of curiosity, just how much did you donate?" Jack asked curiously.

John thought about it for a moment before answering. "All together? Probably…a hundred million… each." He answered.

Both Jack and Sherry's jaws dropped. "And you just gave that money away? Just because your wife volunteers for both?" Sherry asked in utter disbelief.

John snorted. "No way, I'm not that love blind. I did extensive research on both organizations to make sure they were clean. Once I was satisfied I made the proper arrangements and started to make occasional donations." John answered. "Along the way I discovered more organizations and local businesses that needed serious financial backing so I gave them a hand." John further explained.

Jack shook his head in disbelief. "So… How much have you donated and to how many organizations?" Jack asked seriously.

John blew a raspberry and laughed. "I lost track a while ago. But I do know that all together I've probably donated around three hundred and fifty million."

"Very noble of you. Sure you're the same asshole I've known for the past thirteen or so years?" Jack asked jokingly.

John simply grinned and gave Jack the finger. Sherry shook her head in complete disbelief. Yeah she'd heard John's story and the whole thing was still taking it's sweet time to register but hearing that he'd been doing far more than simply gathering evidence on criminals… it was hard to digest.

A thought came to Sherry's mind. "Wait, how much money do you have?" She asked seriously.

John thought about it. "Well let's see. I spent a lot of it on donations and other things like that so out of all the money I've made what I've got is… probably fifty million."

The shocked stares told John they probably weren't believing this.

"Hard to believe right? Well I figured after I bought my house and made sure we were financially secure may as well put the money to good use rather than just let it collect dust in the bank. Besides it wasn't all donations. I put money into land and several investments so I'm still making money. In three months that fifty million will probably be six hundred million." John further explained.

Sherry started to massage her temples with her finger tips. Trying to imagine having that much money. Her and Jack weren't poor by any means but they definitely weren't in the millions either!

"I thought you made all of your money through serum dealings and the company." Jack commented, noticing a slight flaw in John's explanation.

John grinned. "Hey you only wanted to know about Ogre but I never went into great detail about what I did during my free time. I studied business, investments, and other similar things. Figured I couldn't live off of dirty money forever."

This actually surprised Jack. Most people and animals would be content with any kind of money they got, clean or dirty. It took a lot of moral high ground to admit that the money you got was dirty and then to use it for good reasons.

'I feel like I'm constantly living in a twilight zone episode.' Jack thought to himself.

"So, enough about me." John said, bringing the couple out of their respective thoughts. "What's on the agenda for the rest of the day?" John asked seriously.

"Well… I'm going to introduce you to my squad, then I'll show you where your desk is and from there we'll show you how to set up your station." Jack explained, glad to get off the topic of money.

"Oh! I am soooo sticking around for this." Sherry exclaimed excitedly. Rubbing her paws together and smiling mischievously.

John rolled his eyes while Jack tried to hold back a snicker.

Soon they were at the usual meeting room used by Jack's squad. Jack opened the door while John pushed Sherry's wheel chair in. Strangely enough Sherry didn't mind, she really wanted to see how this meeting would turn out.

As they walked in all talking had ceased and all eyes were at the front. Everyone smiled as soon as they saw Sherry but their smiles quickly faded as they saw that John was the one pushing her in.

Everyone was quiet and fully alert except for Cory who tried to supress a primal growl as he saw the madman that had torn off his arm.

Jack stood at the podium at the front, Sherry to his left and John on her left.

Jack quickly cleared his throat before addressing his squad. "Alright everyone, three orders of business today. First off, Sherry decided to pay us and her squad a visit today so be sure to greet her and chat with her. But if any of you so much as see her eyeing paper work you drag her out of the building pronto!" That lightened them up a little as a few good natured chuckles sounded throughout the room.

"Second. Today we have the ZPD's Special Officers unit's very first intern joining us today. I know you're all familiar with John Clawrise. Now before anyone makes any comments or any kind of smart ass remark." Jack stated pointing his finger warningly at his squad. "John will be a member of this team, which means he's to be treated like a member of this team. As hard as that is to accept and as much as I'm sure most of you hate him you will treat him properly. If I so much as suspect that any of you are trying to pull something on him behind my back I will see to it that you all spend a very long period of time in archives. Am I clear?" Jack eyed Cory specifically as he said that.

Everyone took a moment and nodded, a few yes sir's followed.

"Great. Now finally item on the list. We have reports that a new gang has been utilizing serums and are causing problems, we have until the end of the week to gather evidence and take these assholes down. Everyone will find their specific tasks and duties in these folders." Jack explained as he pulled a few document folders out of the inside of his coat.

John did a double take of that. How the hell had Jack managed to fit all those folders inside his jacket? It was slightly impressive and incredibly strange.

"Alright, and god forbid I actually ask this… but any questions, concerns? And Cory I swear to fuck, if you so much as open your mouth I will personally drag you by the tail down to archives where you will remain there for the next two months!" Jack growled as he saw Cory about to say something, he was completely done with the wolfs bullshit at this point.

To Jack's relief it was Max who raised his paw. "Yes, Max." Jack said, pointing to the tiger.

"I was just wondering if John will be joining us on missions right away." Max asked flatly.

Jack shook his head in response. "For the time being we'll just be showing him how to work the system, write reports and what squad meetings look like. John won't be out in the field until he has a basic understanding of squad maneuvers and tactics." Jack explained simply.

Max nodded, accepting Jack's answer. Kate raised her paw next.

"Yes, Kate." Jack said, hoping this didn't go south.

"So we're not allowed to pull anything on John but can we still insult him?" Kate asked with a shit eating smirk. A few of the others snickered at her question.

Before Jack could respond John cleared his throat. "I don't mind. Insult me all you want." He answered.

"Bastard."

"Asshole."

"Fuckwad."

"Flea ridden son of-"

"Ok that's enough!" Jack nearly shouted before anyone else could continue with the insults. He turned to John and whispered. "Really?"

John shrugged. "They don't like me anyways, this keeps them from feeling totally denied." He whispered back.

Jack rolled his eyes, this was going to be a very long internship.

"Also." John spoke up before moving to stand beside Jack and whispering something into his ear.

Jack's eyes went wide in surprise. "Are you really sure about that?" He asked in disbelief.

John nodded. "It'll keep them from pulling anything later." He answered.

Jack took a deep, steadying breath. "Oook. John has something he's like to say." Jack explained as John stepped forward.

They all watched in anticipation, what was John going to do?

John started to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt. He tossed the garments onto the podium before clapping his paws together.

"Ok. So, we all know that not a single one of you likes me, understandably. So to make this a lot easier on everyone and to give you all peace of mind I'm going to let everyone of you take a shot at me." John explained.

Everyone looked at the cat surprised, before turning to each other in confusion.

John rolled his eyes. "Either you get a punch on me or you hit me with a Taser. As long as it's above the belt." John explained.

Before anyone could respond Cory was out of his seat and had landed a solid punch to the front of John's face, sending him flying into the wall beside Jack.

"Ohhhh that felt goooood." Cory grinned as he flexed his paw.

John shook his head and wiped the blood that was now coming from his nose. He quickly ran his tongue along his teeth to make sure none had been knocked out. He stood up and managed to keep himself steady "Anyone else?" He asked seriously.

Amanda got out of her seat and landed a bone shattering punch to John's stomach. John hit the ground hard and was nearly gasping for air.

"This is getting good." Sherry whispered excitedly to Jack who could only shake his head and groan.

John got to his feet, still a little shaky from that last hit. Next up was Fin who punched John across the face, causing him to stumble. After that Kate and Anne stood up, simply walking up to John and taking turns slapping him across the face.

The only ones who stayed seated were Max and Sam, both simply observing.

John shook his head and wiped the blood from his face. "Everyone satisfied for now?" He asked, trying to keep his voice and footing steady.

Cory pursed his lips and looked up in thought mockingly before shaking his head. "Nope. Not even close, but it's a start." He replied.

"Cory." Jack growled out warningly.

Cory raised his paws in surrender and shrugged innocently.

'This is going to be a very, VERY long internship.' Jack grumbled mentally.


	67. Chapter 67 The bigger picture

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Hey guys! I come bearing updates!**

 **I know it's been a while since I last updated but it's not that I stopped writing, more of I've been writing so much but forgetting to do any editing.**

 **Things have also been more hectic than usual at work. It's started getting busier again, we're slightly understaffed and the whole weekends have just been super busy.**

 **But I survived!**

 **And I recently had two days off so we all know what I did.**

 **A ton of writing!**

 **That means editing this chapter and writing the next. And holy damn is the next chapter looooong. On word it's like twenty two pages and almost 9000 words! And it's not even finished! So that should keep you guys happy when I upload it in a few days (just need to add the final details and edit it.)**

 **Another thing that has kept me from writing this story is that I finally started to work on a publishable piece. I think I mentioned something a while back about writing a book but I didn't really get into it, just the way I started it seemed off and the story was iffy at best. Eventually I'll go back and redo it but for now I've been working on an entirely new story and with how vivid and fluid it is in my mind… it's just amazing!**

 **The story, the characters, the setting. Just everything is so picture clear that I just can't stop myself from writing it! It's nostalgic writing it because it reminds me of when I started this story and how I never wanted to stop.**

 **But even so, as I've stated many times before, I will not abandon this story, have no worries on that.**

 **And hey, if it got published and became popular that just means I'd have more time to write! Haha.**

 **Anyways I've rambled on long enough, so here it is!**

 **As I've always said. Enjoy, review and all that good stuff.**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

After the meeting finished and Jack had dismissed everyone for their respective tasks he went about showing John how the system worked. It took an hour but John seemed to have grasped a basic understanding of how everything worked. Soon John was on his way, which left one last task for Jack.

"You do realize it's been over an hour now, right?" Jack asked as he turned to Sherry.

Sherry simply looked up at him and smiled innocently. "Really? I would have never guessed." She responded. "I say it was too short, can't I just hang out in your office for a little bit?" She asked sweetly.

"Sherry." Jack said warningly.

"Jack." Sherry started, her voice filled with annoyance. "I've been in that house for ages. I need some fresh air and to be out for a bit. I'll still be relaxing, I'll just lay down on the sofa in your office. I will get on my paws and knees if I need to start begging." She pleaded with him.

Jack really wanted Sherry to be at home resting, the doctors said she needed minimal stress and plenty of relaxation. Neither of which she would find at work. But as he looked into her big blue pleading eyes he knew he had already lost.

Leaning his head back and letting out a loud exaggerated groan Jack threw his arms up into the air. "Ok! Fine, you win. Damn you and those eyes of yours." Jack grumbled as he grabbed the handles of her wheelchair and started pushing her down the hallway towards his office.

Sherry giggled at Jacks frustration. "You know you love me and love to spend time with me." She teased.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, when you aren't being a pain in the butt." He responded playfully.

Sherry let out a gasp of mock hurt. "My own husband! The hurt! I'm wounded!" She stated dramatically, grabbing at her own chest where her heart was.

Jack snorted at her little act. "You should've become an actress instead of a cop." He stated teasingly.

Sherry blew a raspberry at his response. "Pleaaase! I'd have to exchange all our privacy for money! Would you really want our faces to be plastered across every magazine and for nudes of me to be potentially leaked?" She asked.

No, no he did not. The number of animals Jack would have to kill if such an event happened would be astronomical.

"No, I prefer you naked to myself." Jack said deviously as he leaned forward to whisper into one of her ears.

Sherry hummed pleasantly at his answer. "Hmm thought so."

As soon as they entered Jack's office Sherry tried to stand out of her wheelchair but immediately started to fall forward.

"Careful!" Jack said as he quickly caught Sherry. He carefully picked her up and gently laid her down on the sofa. As Jack started to pull his arms away Sherry locked hers around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

The surprise was momentary and Jack soon growled in his throat as Sherry kissed him fiercely. She pulled away and smiled at him mischievously.

"Much better than me going home hmm?" Sherry asked playfully.

Jack could only smile and shake his head. "Ohhh you are a bad, baaaaad bunny." He stated before he kissed her again.

The sounds of her moans and the feel of her fingers running through his fur was starting to make Jack excited. But unfortunately they wouldn't be able to go any further than this.

Any kind of strenuous activity could potentially lead to Sherry tearing her muscles again, which could mean her recovery would take even longer. That meant all forms of physical exercise were completely off the table until she started physio.

Physical activity also included sex.

As Sherry deepened the kiss Jack found the will power to break it. "Sherry. We really can't" He breathed out heavily.

Sherry pouted but nodded her head regardless. "I know… and it's really driving me insane. A bunny has needs!" She growled out in frustration.

Jack couldn't help but smile. He knew a lot about her needs! "I know sweetie. But look at it like this… when your body is back to tip top condition there will be a lot of makeup sex for the time lost." Jack stated seductively.

Sherry couldn't help but smile as she bit her lip. "Get Sharon or Judy to look after the kids for a few days, kick Adrian out of the house and leave no room untouched kind of makeup sex?" She asked excitedly.

Jack smiled deviously and nodded. "That and so much more." He said suggestively.

Jack could feel her shiver in anticipation under him. "Ok, I guess I can wait until then." Sherry groaned out playfully.

"Good bunny." Jack stated as he kissed the top of her forehead. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some work to do and you have some resting to do." Jack said teasingly as he stood up and walked to the other side of his desk.

"Ok fiiiine." Sherry groaned out as she made herself comfy, grabbing the blanket from her wheelchair and spreading it out to cover herself. "But if you feel the need to come back over and cuddle with me I wouldn't mind. I might even be naked, you'll never know." She added teasingly, pulling down the collar of her shirt to reveal her shoulder, wiggling her brow as she did.

Jack glared at her and growled as his computer came to life. "You really are cruel and evil. You know masturbation can only do so much!" he stated slightly annoyed, trying to hide his own amusement.

Sherry simply grinned smugly. "I suffer, you suffer." She sang out.

Jack stuck his tongue out at her before getting back to the mountain of work he now needed to focus on.

*A few hours later. Sahara square.*

"I still can't believe that fucking little prick." Cory complained for what must have been the twentieth time at this point.

"Thinks a couple of punches will make everything good, fuck that!" Cory stated angrily as he down the rest of his pint, quickly ordering another.

"Well at least he tried instead of being a supreme asshole." Sam commented idly, taking her time with her drink, unlike Cory.

Max shook his head at the bantering. They had finished work for the day and had decided to go over their files at a bar in Sahara Square that Fin suggested.

"How about focusing on the files and less on our new teammate." Max stated tiredly.

"Don't you fucking dare call him that!" Cory barked out, sending a deadly glare at Max. "He is not our fucking teammate. He's a rancid piece of shit that we should've buried."

Fin growled and shook his head in annoyance. "Like it or not Cory he's part of the team now. Want to blame anyone blame yourself in this." He stated.

The look of offense on Cory's face was most likely the equivalent to someone taking a shit on his mother's grave. "Care to fucking repeat that?" Cory growled out menacingly.

Fin's eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared as he stared Cory down. "You heard me. You're the one who demanded that we do something about him. You're the one who wanted him under full surveillance. After Cap told us the story I was prepared to let it slide and leave him be. But once the can of worms was fucking opened you just had to stick your paw in it. Well it's stuck in there now so fucking deal with it!" Fin all but roared out angrily.

Cory's muzzle pulled back into a snarl but before he could get a word in Amanda interjected. "Excuse me, but didn't you raise your paw in favor of keeping an eye on him? Don't go putting this all on Cory." She stated defensively.

Fin shrugged. "I just wanted to see what the guy under the mask was like. See if there was a chance he was going to go back to his old shit. I'm satisfied now, especially after getting that punch in. I could care less at this point." Fin said indifferently with his arms crossed.

The three animals continued to bicker for several minutes, Sam and Max just shook their heads while Anne kept her eyes glued to the file, wanting no part in any of this. At this point Kate slammed her paws on the table, causing some of the beers to shake.

"Guys, can we fucking drop this now? We have a lot of work to do. Yet all I'm hearing is a lot of bitching and complaining. You are all grown ass animals. Get the fuck over it!" The commanding angry tone of Kate's voice made Fin, Amanda and Cory all shrink back into their seats.

No doubt, she was their captain's sister alright.

Soon after that everyone decided to head home for the night.

"I'm not looking forward to work." Cory stated angrily as they made the walk to the train station.

Amanda shook her head. She loved Cory, she really did. He was her best friend but it was worrying to see him so angry all the time.

"We'll just have to deal with it as we go." Amanda stated tiredly as she lifted her arms and stretched.

Cory scoffed. "I think we should just kill the fucker. Raid the armoury and hit him with every anti G.E.O. weapon we have. See his armour withstand that!" The wolf grinned wickedly.

Amanda let out a suffering sigh. "Cory, we've been over this. We can't." She stated seriously.

"Well why not?" Cory demanded. "He's a murdering piece of scum. He's a monster we should put six feet below the ground!"

"He's also a husband, father and now our intern." Amanda added in.

Cory's muzzle curled in disgust at the thought. Who the hell could ever marry that prick? Let alone have his kid!

"So what? I still think we'd be doing the world a favor." Cory responded venomously.

Amanda resisted the urge to throw her head back and groan in frustration, it was a never ending loop! "Ya know what? Fine, do whatever you want. I'm not going to stop you but I want no part of it." Amanda growled out in frustrated defeat.

Cory wasn't put off by her frustration, he simply grinned smugly. "Good to know. Now I just need to think of what to do." He said in contemplation.

Amanda couldn't believe this, was he being serious? "Ok look. I'm not going to help you but I'm not stopping you. I don't like John either so I won't defend him. But I am going to make you think about the bigger picture." She explained seriously as she stopped to face Cory.

"What bigger picture?" Cory asked in annoyance.

"You may not like it but John gave us the evidence to criminals we never even knew about. Did you know that a joint group of Special and regular officers finally hit Furmaceuticals three days ago? Check the reports, you'll really want to see the shit they finally put a stop to. Also if you kill him you will widow and destroy a wife whose probably only ever loved this one animal and orphan a young boy who thinks the world of his father. Don't know if your vengeance means so much that you would be willing to have that kind of blood on your paws Cory." Amanda explained fiercely, hoping this would get through his thick skull.

When Cory simply curled his lip Amanda gave up. "Fine you stubborn ass. I said my piece. Enjoy prison or the morgue Cory because if you try and kill him you'll definitely end up in one of them." Amanda stated coldly as she turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Cory just shook his head and growled as Amanda walked away. Fine whatever, at least he could think to himself now without the so called 'voice of reasoning' screaming into his ear. He couldn't help but wonder why she was being so uptight about this. She was supposed to hate the bastard as much as he did. And for good reason! The fucker had hurt a lot of animals, he had taken and destroyed lives. Why they were showing him any mercy at all was lost on Cory.

As Cory neared the train station he couldn't help but let out an annoyed growl. Amanda's words were stuck in his head.

'Check the reports, you'll really want to see the shit they put a stop to.'

'You will widow and destroy a wife whose probably only ever loved this one animal and orphan a young boy who thinks the world of his father.'

'Enjoy prison or the morgue Cory, because if you try and kill him you'll definitely end up in one of them.'

'God damn it woman, you're like a fucking record with no stop button.' Cory thought to himself in frustration as he boarded the train heading back home.

As Cory stepped into his apartment he dropped himself onto the couch. He was too annoyed to do anything else. He had been debating and arguing with himself the whole train ride and walk home.

And he was still in a heated argument with himself.

Finally after what must've felt like hours Cory growled out menacingly as he sat himself up.

'Fine, I'll look up the reports tomorrow, while I'm at it I'm looking over his criminal file to. See if I can use anything against this fucker. Maybe Amanda will get off my back about it.' Cory finally stated to himself, still annoyed and frustrated over the day's events.

*The next day. ZPD*

Cory got in a bit earlier than usual today. He wanted to get this over with while he had time. If he waited until after the usual morning meeting he might not get a chance depending on if assignments would be assigned today.

As soon as Cory walked into the building he quickly made his way over to his desk. As soon as the computer came to life he quickly searched up 'Joint officer operations.' Joint officer operations were rare so if the file was already converted digitally then he'd be able to look it up easily.

Sure enough the most recent set of report files were from three to two days ago. As Cory went through the files his heart sank further and further in his chest.

'So far the current number of animals that had been held captive is around three thousand four hundred and sixty eight. This does not include the animals that were disposed of, which could number to possibly five thousand. Several boxes were called in and victims were taken to several medical facilities for treatment. Most victims were found to be infected with some kind of disease or deadly virus The SOU's handled them to prevent infecting the RO's. The C.E.O. Markus Sheldard has remained silent and has declared he will remain so until he speaks with his lawyers.'

This was only part of one report from the file and there were over a dozen more. Cory gulped as he continued reading the file, then the next, then the next and so on until he had read through them all.

When Cory looked over the pictures and video footage he had to close the reports for fear of covering his desk in vomit. The victims didn't even look like animals anymore, they were more like creatures from some fucked up nuclear fallout horror film!

Whoever could sleep soundly at night after doing that to thousands of animals was someone Cory never wanted to meet. Taking a break Cory decided to go over the Ogre file. It was a report of every single victim confirmed or highly suspected to have been killed by Ogre.

As Cory read the report his disgust turned into anger, there were over a hundred victims here! They were still letting this fucker breath after he killed so many animals!

Something strange caught Cory's eye. The victims' names had links connected to them. He randomly clicked on a Robert Figgins. What came up was a criminal record.

Cory frowned as he looked over the record.

Registered sex offender, arrested for several counts of assault and battery, domestic abuse, rape, attempted rape. The list went on.

Cory thought it was coincidence so he clicked on another name.

Cory was shocked as another criminal record came up. This one with several counts of theft, assault, breaking and entering, gang associating.

For the next hour Cory clicked on every single name with a link. His anger dissolved and confusion took place instead. Among the names maybe seven were normal civilians.

But every single one of the other victims, all one hundred and sixty, had severe criminal records.

Some of them were no more than street walking scum, a lot of sex offenders for sure, but a majority of them were big players. Mafia and gang relations, murderers, rapists, animal traffickers. The very essence of the word criminal.

Cory didn't want to believe what he was seeing. His anger wanted him to stay blind to what was right in front of him. But the reasonable and logical part of his brain was taking hold. The officer part of his mind turned and was making him start to actually think beyond his own hatred and anger.

'A criminal taking out other criminals. His motives are less serial killer and more…vigilantism. But that doesn't make sense, it looks like he's taking out competition with mafia and gang members. But most of the mafia don't deal serums, they hire G.E.O.s as muscle but that's it. What about the animal traffickers? He ran a large serum operation and several testing sites, it would make more sense to ally with them, instead he's been dismantling them. And what's with all the dead sex offenders? Why are their deaths far more gruesome, like it's incredibly personal?' Cory thought to himself as he tried to organize everything he'd read and what he could potentially figure out.

Cory closed his eyes and thought back to what the captain had told him. He replayed the whole story in his head and thought hard. If he thought hard enough maybe everything would come together. As he pieced everything together slowly a solid image was starting to come to Cory's mind, just a bit more…

Cory's eyes shot open, he slammed his paws against the desk and stood up as everything actually started to make sense.

'He was hired muscle, he worked with mafia and gangs to gain information on their members, he would obviously have had to deal with opposing families and gangs if that were the case which is why they're dead. Same with the traffickers, probably hired to deal with them, He was a test kid himself so he probably thinks traffickers are scum and would never willingly work with them. His wife was nearly gang raped, it would make sense if he just had a really strong hate on for those kinds of scum bags!' Cory thought to himself as everything finally came together and made sense.

But as everything came together a new mixture of feelings filled Cory's being. Bitterness and disgust to be exact.

Cory had been so focused on wanting to beat the fucker for taking his arm that he had refused to even look at the bigger picture. He was still bitter over that but he had adjusted to the prosthetic easily. He was also disgusted that he had allowed his anger to cloud his own judgement for so long to the point that he seriously contemplated destroying lives himself while risking his job, life and freedom for revenge.

A dark chuckle escaped Cory as he shook his head. Amanda was right, he really was being a stubborn ass.

The other special officers started switching shifts. Teams alternated between night and day time duties. Today Cory's squad was working the daytime shift. As Amanda walked through the door Cory caught up to her.

"Hey, sleep good?" Cory asked. Amanda huffed and continued walking.

"Oh come on are you still mad?" Cory asked as he followed Amanda, who was determined to ignore him.

Cory let out a defeated breath, yeah he'd been a real ass yesterday and deserved this. "I looked at the reports." He finally said, causing Amanda to stop in her tracks. "I also looked over the Ogre file." Amanda started walking again but Cory maneuvered himself in front of her to stop her again.

"But! I found something interesting. Look I know I was an ass yesterday and everything you said just kept ringing in my ears and… Well I decided to look at the bigger picture." Cory admitted sheepishly.

Amanda crossed her arms and glared at Cory. "You decided to look at the bigger picture? By going over his file? Sure you weren't trying to find something to exploit?" She said accusingly.

"Originally yes, but I found something else instead… something that made me realize that I've been an angry… stubborn… stupid…Jackass." Cory finally admitted.

Amanda thought over what Cory said, she was still pissed at him but seeing him being so willing to admit that he was being an ass…she decided to give him a chance. "Alright, what did you find out?" She asked seriously.

Cory led Amanda to his desk. As soon as he sat down he pulled up the file. "Ok so look, I went over his file originally to find some kind of weakness or something to use against him." Cory typed away bringing up the victims list. "But I found this instead, check it out." Cory stated as he clicked on a name and a criminal record came up.

Amanda frowned as she looked at the record. And the list of crimes he had been charged with.

"Now I thought it was coincidence, you know he was in the underground a lot. But look, nearly all of his victims have records for serious crimes." Cory said as he pulled up another name and record. "He's put more criminals in the ground than anything else. Including the escorts from the mission he's maybe killed seven regular animals. Everyone else was a serious offender of some kind." Cory stated.

Amanda couldn't help the grin that came to her face, glad that Cory was seeing reason beyond blind hatred. "So what's the verdict?" She asked seriously.

Cory let out a tired breath. "Honestly? I still hate the guy. He's a complete fucking prick…but I'll tolerate him, if just barely!" Cory finally said.

Amanda wrapped her arms around Cory's neck and pulled him in for a tight hug. "Ohh you dumbass, you. He can see reason! He can be taught!" She said playfully as she gave Corry a quick kiss to his head.

Cory gave a small chuckle as Amanda hugged him tighter. "I said I'll tolerate him, doesn't mean I like him." Cory stated again.

Amanda grinned. "I know but it's good enough for me." She said as she pulled away and started walking. Before she got too far Cory stopped her.

"Hey Amanda I'm just curious about something." Cory said.

Amanda turned and gave him a puzzled look. "About what?" she asked slightly confused.

Cory bit his lip and wondered how he'd ask this. "Well the other night… you said you don't like him but it just sounded like you were defending him. I figured you hated him as much as I did sooo…" Cory trailed off and moved his paws in a circular motion towards her.

Amanda understood what Cory was asking. "Honestly I do hate him. He did something horrible to someone I love and I wanted to see him dead for it. But finding out his motives, seeing how far he's willing to go for his family… I don't know, it makes me want to see what happens, if it's worth it." She answered as best as she could.

Cory's ears shot up. Did she say love? Did she mean him?

Amanda saw the look of surprise on his face and just smiled before turning to walk away, getting ready for the start of their shift.


	68. Chapter 68 Late night trouble

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Hey guys. So I had a bit of free time and ended up editing this chapter!**

 **It is a fairly long chapter, almost eight thousand words! So be prepared for a good read.**

 **So this chapter will finally introduce Ryan, John and Mary's son! More than just a background character like he's been in other chapters. His appearance is very brief in this chapter but extremely important, as you'll soon find out why.**

 **Ok, I've got that out of the way.**

 **Now as I've always said. Enjoy, review and all that good stuff.**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

*Zootopia Highschool. 12:30pm*

Adrian groaned as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Since the incident with Brad a few days ago nothing had happened but he was still hesitant to even be at school. He didn't want another anger incident to happen again.

Luckily everyone stuck to Adrian like glue, making sure he didn't do anything rash. And fortunately he didn't have any classes with the buffalo or any of his goons, so as long as he stayed clear he'd be fine.

"We've got P.E next!" Kate sang as she grabbed Adrian and Casey by their arms and practically dragged them to the gymnasium.

Casey groaned. "Don't remind meeee. Unlike you guys I don't have an endless supply of stamina!" She stated with a slight amount of annoyance and envy.

Adrian couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face or the comment that followed. "Really? You could've fooled me last night." He said without a hint of shame, which earned him a smack to his chest from Casey.

Kate growled in annoyance. "No talking about sex! I haven't gotten any for weeks and its driving me crazy. Seriously I thought high school boys were supposed to be filled with hormones and sex drive!" She said with great annoyance.

"Awww poor Kate!" Casey said in playful sympathy as she wrapped her arms around the vixen's right arm. "I'd loooove to lend Adrian but he's all mine, sorry!" Casey stated with an innocent smile.

"Hmmm as much as I'd love to enjoy Adrian I could be content with you." Kate cooed as she nuzzled Casey's shoulder, causing the bunny to giggle.

Adrian just shook his head. The two were becoming friendlier with each other as the days passed. He figured it would only be a matter of time before he walked in on them together naked.

Not that Adrian would mind, he'd just ask to join in if that was the case.

As soon as they reached the gym they made off to the locker rooms and quickly changed. Adrian just wore a simple black T-shirt and jogging pants. When he came back Casey was in a dark blue T-shirt and shorts while Kate wore a baggy red T-shirt and short black shorts.

Adrian looked around, the teacher was nowhere in sight, probably prepping for the class. Adrian did notice a lone animal sitting at the bleachers with a pair of headphones in. He quickly excused himself to go say hi.

When Adrian reached the bleachers he saw a nine year old black and white cat wearing a brown hoodie and light jeans. He was currently drawing in a sketch book while some soft music came from his ear phones.

Adrian plucked one of the ear phones out. "You should seriously turn the music down a bit. You'll ruin your hearing." Adrian joked as he got the young cats attention.

"Hey Adrian!" The cat said excitedly as he bumped fists with Adrian.

"What are you up to Ryan? You don't have P.E." Adrian stated, curious as to why the young cat was here.

Ryan shrugged. "Free period, nothing better to do. Figured I'd draw." He replied simply.

Adrian had met Ryan on the cats second day of school. Originally Adrian thought Ryan was a lost kid but was quickly corrected when Ryan showed him his student I.D. Since then the two had become something like friends. Ryan reminded Adrian of his younger siblings and wanted the young cat to feel more comfortable at school. Ryan thought Adrian was this cool older kid and was glad to have made a friend.

It hadn't occurred to Adrian until before he started school again that Ryan was the same little boy cat in Ogre's locket. When he made the connection he was absolutely stunned, but bore no hard feelings towards Ryan. He didn't know about what Adrian went through and doubted Ryan knew that his father was an asshole. It also wasn't until Adrian ran into Ryan the day after the incident with Brad that he realized Ogre was still alive! Ryan saying his dad got a new job. Adrian hadn't brought it up with his own father. Not only did his father not kill Ogre but he probably figured with the stress of school he didn't want the main focus of Adrian's anger being brought back into his life.

Adrian understood that, he wanted to move past his anger, not be constantly haunted by it. Although he had been pissed about it he figured his dad would explain everything when the time was right.

But it had better be a really damn good explanation.

Adrian moved behind Ryan to peek at his sketch book. Another thing he learned about Ryan, he was an amazing artist.

"Hey, is that Kate?" Adrian asked as he subtly pointed between the picture of the vixen in her P.E. gear stretching her arm in front of her chest to the actual Kate.

Ryan smiled sheepishly. "Well I thought since she was your friend it would be cool. I actually drew a few pictures of your friends already!" Ryan answered excitedly as he passed the sketch book to Adrian.

Adrian was always amazed as he looked through Ryan's sketch book. Despite being so young Ryan had an eye for detail and his pictures were almost life like! Ryan even said he wanted to be a comic book artist or designer when he was older. Adrian had no doubt he'd do great.

He flipped through the pictures and smiled. One was of Janelle and Kate on their phones looking bored. Another was Leon and Dwayne in an arm wrestling match. There were more pictures of other animals and scenery but Adrian stopped as he saw one in particular.

It was one with himself and Casey, walking paw in paw. They were smiling at each other and looked they were engaged in an interesting conversation. Adrian smiled and shook his head. It was so life like. As if Adrian and Casey had posed for a picture!

"This is… wow. I can't even describe it. It's beautiful" Adrian said as he went over every detail of the amazing picture.

Ryan blushed and smiled sheepishly at the praise before taking the sketchbook back and ripping the page out. "Here! Give it to Casey or something." He said as he passed the page to Adrian.

Adrian took it and folded the picture. "Thanks Ryan, she'll love it." Adrian stated. The teacher soon joined the class and Adrian told Ryan he'd see him around.

Casey smiled as Adrian joined them again. "What was that about?" She asked curiously.

Adrian simply passed her the picture. "Well Ryan drew this and thought I should give it to you." He answered.

Casey frowned until she took the picture and covered her mouth in stunned amazement. "Adrian… this is beautiful! Ryan drew this!?" She asked in complete shock.

Adrian nodded in confirmation. When Kate looked over Casey's shoulder her jaw dropped. "That little boy drew this!? I should get him to draw me next." She stated enviously.

"He was already on it when I said hi." Adrian said, causing Kate's jaw to drop again.

"Awwww! He's so cute! Uugh if only he was ooolder." Kate whined as her shoulders slumped and she threw her head back.

Adrian and Casey laughed but the teacher soon clapped to get their attention. Mr. Blackhorn, their gym teacher, was a very large rhino and very intimidating. Well, to everyone else but Adrian and Kate that is.

"Alright everyone listen up!" Mr. Blackhorn boomed as he stood in front of everyone. "Due to a volleyball tournament coming up this weekend we won't be using the gym today. Instead we'll be working on strength and conditioning in the weight room." Everyone groaned as they were led to the weight room.

Adrian and Kate simply smiled at each other, this was going to be a piece of cake. Casey on the other hand was as down as everyone else.

"This suuucks! I'm going to be tired and sore all day!" Casey complained. "And if you say a single dirty joke about that I'm taking Kate home instead!" Casey hissed as quietly as she could to Adrian.

Kate had heard Casey and her eyes practically begged Adrian to make even the smallest of jokes! Adrian simply kept his mouth shut to her annoyance as they entered the weight room and everyone started working out.

Adrian started at the bench press while Kate spotted him. It wasn't necessary, he could easily lift the elephant weights no problem if he wanted to but for the sake of discretion he went to the weights aimed towards his size. Several students giggled as Kate stood behind the bench press, amused that Adrian had picked her to spot him.

Casey started lifting a pair of dumbbells and simply rolled her eyes. No one knew that the two were G.E.O.s and that Kate was easily stronger than any of them besides Adrian.

Adrian went with the heaviest set aimed towards his size and started lifting. It was extremely easy for him and a few students stared in shocked amazement as he quickly passed the hundred mark. By two hundred he set the weights back and clapped Kate's paw.

"You're up." Adrian said as he switched places with Kate who didn't even bother to change the weight. Adrian just stood behind Kate and watched in amusement at everyone's reactions as she easily lifted the weights. When she reached a hundred she set the weights back in place.

"Want to give it a try?" Kate asked Casey teasingly who shook her head.

"Nah, knowing me I'll pull something." Casey responded as she continued with her dumbbells.

After an hour the class finished and everyone had changed into normal clothes again. Adrian went off to his next and most hated class.

Math.

Adrian could do it no problem but not only was it boring but the effort towards it was incredibly annoying. As he sat in his seat someone tapped his shoulder. Turning around he saw his classmate Freddy, an artic fox, smiling at him. Freddy was an ok guy. He'd been in Adrian's classes since grade nine so the two were acquainted and friendly with each other although they weren't technically friends but more somewhere in the middle.

"Hey Adrian, just wondering uuummm you know Kate right?" Fred asked nervously.

Adrian's left brow went up in questioning, it should be an obvious answer considering Freddy was also in their P.E. class.

"Considering the fact that we hangout almost all the time I'm going to assume yes." Adrian answered sarcastically.

Freddy laughed nervously. "Well, yeah, duh. But umm I'm just curious. Are two seeing each other or what?" he asked curiously.

Adrian frowned at Freddy's question. "Uhh noooo? We're good friends but I'm dating Casey." Adrian answered, wondering why Freddy was so curious.

Freddy's ears went up and Adrian could've sworn his tail was wagging a little bit. It soon became obvious why Freddy was so curious about his and Kates relationship

'Oh great.' Adrian thought dryly as he realized where this was going.

Freddy scratched the back of his head and gave a small laugh. "Well umm I'm just wondering if, you know… if you could help a brother-"

"I'm going to stop you right there." Adrian said as he lifted his paw, cutting him off. "I do not do favors, especially concerning dates and such with my friends. If you want to ask Kate out than by all means, go ahead. But I am not putting any good words in for you. You have to do that all your own." Adrian stated as he turned back in his seat and ignored the stupefied Freddy.

Although halfway through he did catch a "Just thought I'd ask." Which made Adrian roll his eyes and turn back to the arctic fox.

"I'm gonna ask. Why do you want to ask Kate out? Is it because of the rumours?" Adrian asked seriously.

The current rumours were typical high school bullshit gossip. Namely how Kate was open about her sexuality and was apparently 'easy'. If this was the reason why Freddy wanted to ask Kate out Adrian was fully prepared to beat the living hell out of the arctic fox.

Freddy frowned as he mouthed the word 'rumours' until realization hit him. He looked at Adrian nervously with wide eyes and a slight amount of fear. "No man! No! That's not it. I just… I just think she's cool and all. I'm a traditional kinda guy, I want to be dating the animal for a while before… ya know. That's not why I'm asking man." Freddy rambled in hushed panic.

Adrian nodded his head, satisfied with the answer. Although knowing Kate she'd want to take that traditionalism of his and throw it right out the window.

"Then just ask her out. She isn't seeing anyone and she's annoyed that no one's asked her out yet. Just go for it." Adrian answered simply as he turned back in his seat.

When the class finished Freddy followed Adrian nervously. "I'm just wondering when would be a good time to ask, ya know? I don't want to bother her or anything." Freddy rambled as they walked.

As Adrian saw Kate talking with Casey a devious idea popped into his head. He put an arm around Freddy's shoulder and led him over to them. "Now would be perfect." Adrian whispered to the now terrified and nervous arctic fox.

Kate laughed as the two foxes approached them, apparently something Casey had said and Adrian swore he could feel Freddy melting right beside him.

The girls looked up at him and smiled.

"Adrian!" Kate sang as she pulled him off of Freddy and into a hug. "Casey's wondering if you wanted to do a movie night on the weekend! I just got a new T.V. and surround sound and it would be perfect!" Kate explained enthusiastically with her paws still on Adrian's hips.

Adrian looked over to Freddy who looked even more nervous and now highly envious. He smiled at the other fox before turning back to Kate.

"Sounds great! Buuuut before that my buddy Freddy here has something he wants to ask you." Adrian said as he grabbed Freddy and pulled him so he was in front of Kate. The arctic fox just radiated nervousness but Kate either didn't notice or ignored it.

"Sure what's up Freddy? Hey! You're in P.E. with us and my science class." Kate stated in recognition.

Freddy laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Y-yeah, I am. Umm I was just wondering… if you would want to hang out sometime. Y-you know! Hang out and j-just do something f-fun!" Freddy stuttered nervously which caused Adrian to lower and shake his head in shame at what little backbone the poor bastard had.

Kate looked between Freddy and Adrian as she quickly realized what was going on. Adrian was trying to set her up with a date! She giggled as she took Freddy's paws. "I'd love to. I'm free most of the time, when works for you?" she asked sweetly.

Freddy looked like he had stopped thinking for a solid moment before his brain kicked in again. "O-Oh! I-I'm free most of the time to. Umm would tonight or tomorrow work or is that too soon?" Freddy asked nervously, thinking he had already messed up by asking right off the bat.

Kate smiled and tried not to giggle. She would admit that the nervous fox in front of her was adorable when he was flustered. Casey had her head against the locker and was trying her damn hardest not to burst out laughing. It was like looking at Adrian when he was still a nervous wreck under her thumb!

"Tonight sounds great. Give me your phone so you have my number. Text me later and we'll figure something out." Kate said excitedly. Freddy quickly passed her his phone and Kate quickly added herself to his contacts list.

The warning bell rang and Kate quickly passed Freddy his phone. "See you tonight." She whispered and winked as she walked away.

Freddy stood their dumbfounded and Adrian practically had to drag him in the opposite direction.

Not far enough before both of them heard Kate's excited voice. "I have a date! Yes!" She said excitedly.

Adrian looked at Freddy and swore the arctic fox was about to pass out from sheer happiness.

School ended quickly after that and before Adrian had made it to the front doors he received a text from Casey.

"Going shopping with Kate, text you when I'm done." Was all it said. Adrian chuckled and sent a reply, just telling them to have fun.

On his way home a thought struck Adrian. Since Kate was obviously busy tonight it might be an idea to invite Leon and Dwayne over for a guy's night of sorts. Janelle would be busy, usually spending time with one or both of her sisters after school. Maybe Casey could join them later on if she wanted.

Adrian quickly sent some texts out and received replies just as quickly. Everyone was good to hangout and now just one more thing needed to be taken care of. Adrian quickly texted his dad, seeing if it would be fine for his friends to come over.

A few minutes later he received a text reading. "You do know your mother will be home right?" Adrian cursed to himself, he forgot his mom was practically living on the couch until she started physio!

As Adrian cursed he got another text from his dad. "But I'm sure she wouldn't mind some extra company haha. Just check with her first." As soon as he read it he went to his mother's contact and swiped to call.

"Hey Adrian! How are you baby?" Sherry asked as she answered the phone.

"Hi mom. I'm good, so listen, would you be ok if everyone came over to watch a couple movies and hang out? Wanted to check with you first in case you weren't feeling up to it." Adrian asked quickly.

"Yes! Bring anyone over, please! I haven't had anyone to watch a good movie with in ages! We've got plenty of snacks and I'll even order pizza so tell them not to worry about dinner." Sherry answered excitedly.

Adrian laughed at his mother's excitement, she'd been home resting for so long she must be going stir crazy without many others around! "Ok will do, love you mom see you soon."

After that Adrian quickly made his was home and told everyone the plan. Bring any movies they thought were good, any snacks they wanted and to make sure that they told their parents not to worry about dinner.

Hours later everyone was sitting on or around the couch as they watched the third movie. The first one was an action movie although nothing compared to the shit they'd been through, the second was some cheesy horror flick that got more laughs out of everyone than screams and finally they were on some kind of mystery drama.

Casey had joined them half way through the second movie and Janelle might join them later on just to hangout out. Everyone was full from pizza and junk food, Sherry complaining that she'd get fat and would have to work twice as hard in physio, which made everyone laugh. The night was looking pretty good until there was a loud banging on the door.

Everyone exchanged puzzled looks. When the banging started again, more persistent this time, Adrian got up and was about to head over to the door. Sherry made a stopping motion and pointed towards the small desk against the wall. Adrian nodded and quickly grabbed the electric gun that was in a secret compartment.

They had learned to be better safe than sorry over the past few months.

Adrian slowly went up to the door, both paws on the gun and carefully peeked out to see who it was. He quickly holstered the gun in the back of his belt before opening the door.

"Kate what are you-" Adrian didn't finish as Kate leapt through the door and wrapped her arms around Adrian. She was shaking uncontrollably as heart breaking sobs wracked her body. Adrian took a closer look and saw the purple dress she was wearing had several tears and even blood stains.

"Shhh it's ok. It's ok Kate." Adrian said soothingly as he ran his paws against her head as she continued to sob against him.

Adrian turned to see everyone standing by the living room entrance to see what was happening. He gave them a look that said. 'I don't know what's going on.' Regardless he quickly led Kate inside and sat her on the couch. Everyone did their best to sooth and comfort the vixen but she just continued to cry without saying anything.

Adrian pulled out his phone and made a call to Janelle.

"Adrian I'm still busy-" Janelle began before Adrian cut her off.

"We have a group emergency. Kate just showed up at my place, her dress is ripped apart and covered in blood. She's crying and won't tell us what's going on." Adrian quickly explained.

A few moments of hushed whispers on the other end before Janelle spoke again. "I can be over in five minutes." Janelle finally said.

"See you soon." Adrian said before hanging up.

Even after Janelle showed up Kate still hadn't stopped crying but instead had her head on Sherry's lap as the bunny did what any mom would, trying to console the crying teenager by whispering reassurances and gently running her paws across Kate's head.

Adrian knelt in front of Kate so he was eye level with her. "Kate. I know your upset but we really need to know what happened. Can you tell us?" Adrian asked gently.

Kate sniffed and nodded her head. "I-I was out with Freddy. W-We had j-just finished our date a-a-and he was walking me h-home." She said shakily through her tears.

"Did Freddy do something to you?" Adrian asked seriously. If Freddy had actually dared to try anything with Kate he swore he would hang the fucking bastard by his intestines.

"No! no… Freddy was s-so nice. W-we were only down the street and a b-bunch of guys had us against the w-wall" Kate explained as fresh tears ran down her face.

"F-Freddy tried to reason with t-them but they hit him! T-Told him to g-give them our money. I-I pushed one back and he released an armament!" Kate said as she brought her head up her voice was shaking less but now she looked horrified. "I-I didn't even think. I-I just went on autopilot! M-My armaments and armour were out. I didn't kill them but I b-beat them and, and, and oh god Freddy saw everything!" Kate nearly screamed as she buried her face in Sherry's lap again as painful sobs escaped her.

Nobody moved or even breathed as Kate finished her explanation. This was beyond bad.

They had been keeping their G.E.O. status secret at school for obvious reasons. If Kate was found out as a G.E.O. because of this she would be constantly harassed and socially exiled. She wouldn't even be able to do anything about it! If she defended herself she could potentially be arrested or expelled. Parents could even come into it saying they didn't want their children in the same school as a G.E.O.

In short, this could completely ruin her.

Kate took a deep shuddering breath to calm herself. "I-I dissolved my armaments and ran, I just ran. I-I called your dad and he told me to come here." Kate further explained as she looked up to Adrian.

Adrian nodded and pulled Kate in for a hug as she cried into his shoulder. "It's ok Kate. We aren't going to let anything bad happen." Adrian reassured her. Although for how long they'd be able to or how…

He really didn't know.

They were interrupted as Adrian's phone rang. Looking at the caller I.D. he saw that it was his dad.

"Hey dad what's up?" Adrian asked seriously as he answered the phone.

"Well I got a call from your friend Kate. Told me an incident had happened. Now I'm standing somewhere in Savanah central sending five G.E.O.s in prison ambulances to the hospital and a really freaked out teenage arctic fox who's demanding to speak with you before he even tells me anything." Jack explained quickly with a bit of irritation in his voice.

Adrian looked over to Kate and bit his lip nervously. He pointed to his phone. "My dad says he's at the scene, Freddy won't say anything to him until he talks to me. Should I put it on speaker?" He whispered to Kate.

Kate looked horrified but still nodded her head regardless. "Kate's here now and really freaked out. I'm going to put this on speaker, don't tell Freddy." Adrian explained to his dad who quickly agreed.

The sound of a phone being passed and someone moving away was heard. "A-Adrian?" Freddy asked nervously.

"Freddy, before anything else you tell me what happened and what you saw." Adrian stated seriously.

Freddy growled on the other end. "No! No, fuck that man! You tell me where Kate is first!" Freddy stated fiercely. Everyone looked at the phone in shock.

"I'm not telling you that until you tell me what you saw." Adrian said again.

Freddy growled again, more angrily this time. "Fuck I don't even know what I saw man! I got hit, the guy used an armament and… Fuck! All I want to know is where she is so I know she's ok!" Freddy almost shouted into the phone.

Kate looked up completely stunned while Adrian had to shake his head in surprise. "Come again?" Adrian asked in disbelief.

"Fucking hell Adrian! The guys were G.E.O.s! Kate kicked their asses like it was absolutely nothing! She looked like she was on the verge of a freak out and before I could say anything she ran! I'm so freaked and scared out of my mind right now but I need to know if she's ok! Now where is she!?" Freddy screamed into the phone. His panting could clearly be heard as he finished his rant.

Adrian pushed the phone in his paw away by reflex from how loud Freddy had shouted. Everyone sat in stunned silence while Kate was staring at the phone in wide eyed disbelief. Adrian looked over to Kate and back to the phone. "Kate's fine. Look, pass the phone back to my dad. I'm going to hang up and I'll call you back right away ok?" Adrian finally said.

They heard Freddy take a few deep breaths before finally answering. "Ok… Ok man. Just-just make sure she's ok alright?"

After that Adrian ended the call and turned to Kate. "So what do you want to do, do you want to see him?" Adrian asked gently.

Kate looked away and bit her lip nervously. "I-I don't know. I just don't know how he'll react to seeing me." She answered unsure.

Adrian nodded in understanding. "I'll talk to him first, make sure he's not a complete wreck before he sees you, does that work?" Adrian asked.

Kate thought about it before slowly nodding her head in agreement. Adrian wasted no time calling his dad and telling him to bring Freddy over to the house.

When the cruiser pulled up ten minutes later everyone carefully looked through the blinds to see Freddy practically racing out of the car. Adrian was already on the front steps, ready to have a few words with the other fox before he even got near Kate.

Freddy looked shaken and rough as hell but for the most part he seemed pretty clear minded. "I-is Kate inside? Is she ok?" Freddy asked nervously.

Adrian took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, she's fine. She's a bit shaky but she's ok now." Adrian answered.

Freddy breathed a sigh of relief before he approached the steps and sat down. "That's good… that's really good." Freddy said as he leaned the top of his head against his paw.

Adrian sat down beside him, ready for a very serious talk. "So you know what you saw right?" Adrian asked seriously.

Freddy took a deep breath and nodded.

"So you know what she is?" Adrian asked.

Freddy just simply nodded again.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this Freddy, I'm not going to be nice about this. I know you've had a rough night and I feel for you, but Kate's my friend and she comes first in all of this. You can't tell anyone about this. Do you know what'll happen to Kate if anyone at school finds out?" Adrian stated seriously.

Freddy winced as he fully understood what would happen to Kate if anyone knew. He turned to Adrian with such an air of deadly seriousness that Adrian almost thought he was a completely different animal. "I'm never telling anyone man. I wouldn't do that to her, not now not ever." Freddy stated it with such conviction that Adrian felt himself relax.

Adrian nodded as he took Freddy's words in. "Good. Because if you do, I will kill you."

Freddy turned to look at Adrian with a look of complete shock on his face. Adrian remained serious as he turned to look at Freddy.

"We've been through a lot together. Not just me and Kate, all of our friends have been through hell. We have each other's backs in a way you will never understand. I would kill and die for any of them and they'd do the same for me, we all nearly did a few times. If you put her through any more shit than she's already dealt with I will not hesitate to kill you, this is not an idle threat it's a serious promise." Adrian stated fiercely.

Freddy gulped and he stared at Adrian with a look of absolute fear. He had always wondered why Adrian disappeared for those few months last year and over the summer break, no one knew why and they had never received a clear explanation. But from what Adrian was saying Freddy had a complete understanding of what had happened to him.

And he knew that Adrian really would kill him.

Regardless of this new fear Freddy found it himself to talk again. "If I did anything like that I wouldn't even run. I'd drop to my knees and prepare myself for whatever you were going to do." Freddy finally responded.

Adrian was shocked, but was satisfied with Freddy's answer. "Good. Now, knowing all of this do you still want to see her?" Adrian asked

"Yes!" Freddy responded instantly.

"Wait here." Adrian said as he stood up and went inside. Kate was already in the hallway with everyone else, apparently they had listened on Adrian's conversation.

"Do you want to talk to him?" Adrian asked Kate simply.

Kate nodded her head slowly before making her way towards the door. Adrian quickly stopped her. "We're right here waiting if you need us." Adrian said reassuringly.

Kate nodded and gave Adrian a quick hug before opening the door again. When she opened it Freddy turned back and his ears shot up in shock. He was instantly standing and in front of her.

"Kate! Oh my god! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Freddy spouted in rapid fire just wanting to know if she was ok.

Kate just stared at Freddy in disbelief. She started shaking her head as tears formed in her eyes again. "Why?" A few sobs escaped her as she forced her eyes shut, tears streaming down her face. "Why are you being so nice?" Kate choked out through sobs.

Freddy stood there stunned as Kate started crying but somehow found it in him to carefully wrap his arms around her for a comforting hug. When she didn't push him away he started rubbing her back soothingly and tightened the hug.

After standing there for what seemed like an eternity Freddy finally found it in him to speak. "Because I really like you." Freddy answered simply.

Kate looked up at him confused and Freddy pulled his arms away, motioning for her to sit with him on the front steps. When she complied Freddy put his paws together and took a deep breath for courage.

"I know this is going to sound really weird and I'm going to talk a lot. If it's too much feel free to stop me alright?" Freddy said as gently as he could. When Kate nodded Freddy took another deep breath.

"Fuck I don't even know where to begin with this but I'm gonna try. I've pretty much had the biggest crush on you since ninth grade." Freddy finally admitted.

"We were in the same English class. I saw you and just… everything stopped working. My head went fuzzy and my stomach felt funny. My heart was going a million miles a second. I just thought you were gorgeous. "Freddy stopped to look at Kate who was listening intently before he continued.

"It wasn't just your looks. The way you talked with your friends, how you smiled and laughed. You were just so…. Full of life and happiness. Every day when I saw you in class more reasons to like you just popped into my head. You were funny, pretty, smart and just… amazing. I tried to get the nerve to talk to you or even ask you out probably a thousand times but every time I stopped myself. I kept thinking that you were this gorgeous and amazing person. And me? I was just some loser guy in your class that you'd probably forget about after high school." Freddy took another deep breath. He couldn't even look at Kate from how embarrassed he was feeling.

"When you disappeared I was just… I don't know. I didn't even want to go to school. Nobody knew what happened to you and the thought of you being taken somewhere or dead in a ditch it just- Fuck it scared the hell out of me so bad. How could anything bad happen to this incredible and amazing animal? It wasn't fair. When you showed up at school again I decided I wasn't going to wait around anymore. I wasn't going to agonize over what ifs and could've beens. If I was rejected than that was that. Today in school I was going to ask Adrian if maybe he could just introduce us and maybe I'd ask you out along the way but when he said you'd been kinda down that no one had asked you out I thought 'It's now or never.' And, and, and. Fuuuck I said it! I said it all! And now you know I'm this stupid loser that didn't even have the balls to talk to you for two years." Freddy groaned out in agony as he slumped over with his head in his paws.

Kate never stopped looking at Freddy the whole time he talked. The way he talked about her. At first she thought his explanation was going to be something equivalent to a creepy stalker. But she quickly realized that wasn't the case. Freddy was just a teenager in love.

Kate could even sympathize with a lot of things he said. Wanting to talk to your crush, wanting to ask them out but just thinking you weren't good enough. They were all things she could relate to, that everyone could relate to!

It wasn't just that. The way Freddy talked about his own feelings. How he thought of her as an amazing person. How he was scared of what had happened to her. Kate could tell he wasn't just rambling, he was truly being sincere with his feelings. Not something everyone could do.

"Freddy." Kate said gently as she placed a paw on his arm. He managed to look up at her. "You aren't a loser. You're a guy in love, there's nothing wrong with that. Everyone goes through it." She said comfortingly as Freddy finally pulled his head out of his paws.

"You aren't creeped out or anything?" Freddy asked seriously.

Despite how freaked out and scared she had been over how this night had turned out Kate managed a smile. "Not one bit. And while I don't feel the exact same way as you do I did have a great time tonight. You showed me you were this smart and funny guy. You're incredibly adorable when you get flustered and you always made sure I was comfortable. Not a lot of animals have done that for me. And if those assholes hadn't ruined our night I probably would've asked if we could do it again sometime." Kate admitted, still smiling at Freddy who had this hopeful look in his eyes.

Freddy nodded his head as he took Kate's words in. "Sooo… what does this mean for us? Do you want to go out again? And no matter what I'm keeping my mouth shut about what happened! But even if you don't want to date or anything I'll still be there as a friend and if you ever need to talk to som-" Kate cut Freddy's nervous rambling off by leaning in to kiss him.

It wasn't a short kiss but it wasn't overly passionate. Freddy's body tensed in surprise at first but soon he was kissing Kate back. He gently placed a paw on her face and one on her side while Kate gripped the front of his shirt with one paw and had the other gripping the fur on the back of his head.

When they broke the kiss they were panting slightly, foreheads leaned against each other. Kate giggled at the dazed, dreamy look on Freddy's face. "I hope that answers your question." She whispered to him sweetly.

Freddy was still dazed but managed to nod his head. "Yeah, yeah I think it did."

Kate bit her lip nervously, if she kept doing this she might chew it off! "Just so we're clear… the whole G.E.O. thing, it doesn't freak you out? I understand if it does but I just want to know." Kate asked nervously.

Freddy frowned at her question. "Should it be an issue? Personally I don't have a problem with it." He answered sincerely.

Kate smiled as she accepted Freddy's answer. She stood up and grabbed his paw. "Come on, they've got movies and junk food inside. After tonight I think we deserved it." Kate stated playfully.

Freddy looked at the door nervously, this was Adrian's house, he didn't know how comfortable he felt going into another animals home without permission but as he looked at Kate his worries melted and all he could do was smile.

When Kate opened the door they were met by smug grins from everyone standing in the hallway. Freddy's ears drooped as painful realization hit him.

"Oh shit, you guys didn't…" Freddy trailed off.

Dwayne laughed as he put an arm around Freddy. "Dat we did lovah boy! Welcome to dah family!" Dwayne stated as he led Freddy inside the living room like it was his own house. Adrian just rolled his eyes and smiled, just glad they had averted a potential disaster tonight.

Kate pulled Freddy away from Dwayne and leaned into him. "Don't mind Dwayne. He acts like a joker but he's a sweet heart." Kate explained.

Freddy looked inside the living room and saw an older bunny laying on the couch with a blanket on top of her. "Hi, I'm Sherry. Welcome to my home." Sherry said sweetly with a smile on her face.

Freddy smiled nervously. "H-Hello Mrs. Snowfur. Sorry for intruding like this." He apologized nervously.

Sherry laughed at the arctic fox's timidness. "It's no problem and please, call me Sherry. I'd get up to greet you but I'm kind of confined to anything that doesn't move." Sherry explained playfully.

Freddy frowned in confusion before Adrian stepped in. "My mom did something incredibly stupid on a mission and as a result she's not allowed to move until she starts physio." Adrian explained and Freddy made an 'oooh' with his mouth as he understood.

Sherry blew a raspberry. "Says my own son who did how many stupid things before he got his memory back?" Sherry accused teasingly.

Freddy cocked his head in confusion and turned to Adrian.

"A very long story for another day. Pizza?" Adrian offered simply.

As they all sat down Freddy looked around at everyone. "Just so we're clear and so there's no misunderstandings… is everyone here a G.E.O.?" Freddy asked cautiously.

"Well except for me and Sherry." Casey explained as she put an arm around Adrian and leaned against him.

Freddy looked at everyone. "Huh… cool." He stated idly as he grabbed a slice of pizza.

The rest of the night was followed by a few more movies a bit of talking and a few questions from Freddy.

"So what was that thing that Kate did? The whole armor thing that covered you?" Freddy asked as he turned to Kate.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably at the question. Kate figured that if she was going to see Freddy she should be honest, and he'd been really understanding, considering the situation.

"Weelll the thing is… theirs three kinds of G.E.O.s" Kate started slowly. "There's normal G.E.O.s halfway evolved G.E.O.s and fully evolved G.E.O.s" She explained vaguely.

Freddy frowned in confusion. "Evolved? G.E.O.s can evolve?" Freddy asked curiously.

Adrian grimaced and decided to take over the conversation. "Yeaaah. Well it's very, very, very complicated. The serums they used on all of us were second generation serums. The difference between the first and second generation serums is mutation rate. We say evolved but it's more of a mutation that happened with the serum, the original mutation was armaments. As it evolves it becomes more like armor. Now the mutation rate is your progress in the evolution. With second generation you're forced to evolve and keep the mutation rate steady until you fully evolve… or else you die. Your body would rapidly decay over a few days before suffering a very painful death. " Adrian explained hesitantly.

Freddy stared at them wide eyed shock before turning to Kate. "Is he serious? You could've died?" He asked near panic.

"It's fine now! We have it under control, none of us are in danger of it anymore." Kate quickly reassured Freddy who visibly relaxed.

"So how did you keep the mutation rate steady?" Freddy asked curiously which made Adrian want to punch the other fox for being so nosey about the subject.

"…Cannibalising other G.E.O.s" Adrian finally admitted.

If Freddy's fur wasn't already white he would've been pale as a sheet. "So… wait that means you guys…?" He trailed off as his brain processed this new information.

Everyone nodded solemnly while Kate pulled her paw away from Freddy's and looked down in shame.

"We didn't kill anyone, just took a bite or two out of them." Leon added idly.

Freddy sat there for a solid moment as he thought about all this new information. "So let me get this straight… some guy made this second generation serum, with the intent of forcing cannibalism and injected you guys with it… Fucking hell." He took a deep calming breath as he grabbed Kate's paw again and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"But… you guys did what you had to do to live right? No judging from me, I'd do the same thing if I were in the same boat." Freddy finally admitted.

Kate looked up at Freddy and smiled before pouncing him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "There needs to be more animals like you!" She stated playfully as Freddy smiled and put an arm around her.

"You see why I was so serious about this whole thing now?" Adrian asked seriously.

Freddy nodded vigorously. "I'm not telling anyone. You guys sound like you've been through enough. Even if you hadn't threatened to kill me I probably would still have kept my mouth shut." He said nervously.

"Adrian Cyprus Snowfur! Is that true?" Sherry demanded angrily as she turned to her son with motherly fury in her eyes.

Adrian raised his paws defensively. "I was just explaining to him how serious the situation was and how far we'd go, that's all!" he explained nervously.

Sherry growled as she shook her head in irritation. "Honestly Adrian, scaring the poor boy even more after the night they've had!" She stated still angry.

"Well what else was I supposed to do? Not say anything and potentially have everyone compromised?" Adrian asked seriously.

Before more words could be said Freddy waved his paws to get their attention. "Look! It's fine! I get where Adrian's coming from in this." Freddy said in panic, hoping that they'd stop arguing.

Sherry looked between Adrian and Freddy a few times before letting an annoyed huff. "Alright, I'll let this one go, for now." She said calmly but turned and pointed her finger at Adrian. "But if you think that you're off the hook for this, even for a second, you've got another thing coming first thing tomorrow morning!" She stated seriously.

After everyone had relaxed Casey turned to Adrian with a sly grin. "So your middle names Cyprus, huh?" She asked teasingly.

"Yes, yes it is." Adrian stated flatly.

"No wonder you were so coy about it." Casey said teasingly.

Adrian gave her a wicked grin before whispering in her ear. "Still better than Mary-Anne." Which earned him hard elbow to his ribs.

 **Surprise note! Never done an ending note before but I felt it was necessary. So for those of you who might be a bit disappointed that Adrian already knew Ogre/ John was still alive.**

 **Don't worry.**

 **I've got something planned for that later. Adrian may know he's alive BUT he doesn't know everything about the situation… yes, a shit storms a comin.**

 **Ok that's all! thanks for reading, see you all next chapter.**


	69. Chapter 69 Freddy's explanation

Zootopia – monsters and animals.

 **Hey guys! I know, I know. Update took forever on this one. I'm going to be posting this chapter now and the next one later today or sometime tomorrow. Reason is this ones finished and I'm nearly done the next one but you'll find out shortly why I'm doing this chapter now and the other chapter later rather than finishing the next chapter and posting at the same time.**

 **So I'm going to give you the rundown here. As I'm typing my authors note I'm also going back to every chapter of this story…**

 **Every. Single. Fucking. Chapter…**

 **And making sure they all have disclaimers stating I don't own Zootopia and such.**

 **Why am I doing this? Well it's simple really. I highly doubt that Disney is going to look at my story and sue me. Mainly because the story is such a wild deviation from the movie but I'm also doing this because I'm a paranoid fuck and in the crazy event they track me down and try to sue me just for writing something for fun I don't want to be caught with my pants around my ankles.**

 **Metaphorically speaking, of course.**

 **Also every story I see has a disclaimer now so that just adds to the paranoia, I didn't think it was such a big deal because it's marked under the movie category Zootopia and it's a fan fiction site but again, I'm a paranoid fuck.**

 **So to keep everyone happy I'm taking my time, going through all sixty nine damn chapters, this one included, to make sure that there is a disclaimer as well as reminding myself to do so for future chapters because I actually do like writing this story and I really don't want to have to stop it against my will for any reason. I could just do it in this chapter and say it's done but I figure better safe than sorry to go back and do it all than be lazy and just do the one disclaimer. Shows I care and I'm respectful I suppose.**

 **So yeah. I'm awake at 8:00 am…actually 9:45am now, tired as all hell, wanting nothing more than to sleep but I'm doing this so I can keep posting my story and giving original credit where it's due because, yeah I can understand that.**

 **SO without fucking further au due (and sorry for the snarky ass attitude in my authors note, I'm so tired. )**

 **As I've always said. Enjoy, review and all that good stuff.**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.***

With the whole Kate and Freddy fiasco averted and sorted out for the night everything started to quiet down. As everyone started leaving Sherry asked Freddy and Kate if they'd like to stay the night or if she should call them a cab.

Kate said she wouldn't mind staying the night but wanted to go where Freddy went. Freddy nervously replied that if it wasn't too much trouble he'd prefer staying the night, mostly because he didn't want to go out again but also because he wanted to be near Kate.

Sherry understood and asked Adrian if he could set up the guest bedroom for them. Once that was done and the two were settled, Casey made her way up to Adrian's room while Adrian carefully lifted Sherry off of the couch and carried her to her own room.

Freddy sat on the edge of the bed as the full brunt of the night decided to blindside him. He was tired, physically and mentally. He really just wanted to lie down and sleep at this point.

"You doing ok there?" Kate asked.

Freddy simply nodded as he pulled his shirt off and laid back in the bed. "I'm just really tired is all." He said.

Kate giggled as she saw just how tired Freddy was, the poor fox looked like he was struggling to keep his eyes open. His relaxed and half asleep face was kind of adorable.

"Awww, poor Freddy." Kate cooed as she crawled onto the bed. "Does that mean you wouldn't be up for a bit of cuddling?" She asked.

Freddy's eyes went wide as he suddenly became wide awake. He turned to look at Kate, the only thing she was wearing was a very loose T-shirt. The shirt was so loose that with how she was positioned on her paws and knees he could see right down the collar. He was confused when all he saw was red fur until it hit him.

Oh… wow.

"You're not wearing any underwear." Freddy stated.

Kate giggled as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. "Nope, haven't been wearing any at all tonight." She said.

Freddy's heart started racing as she pressed herself against him, her legs entangled with his and her face in his chest. Even despite how nervous he felt he wasn't stiff or frozen with fear. He felt relaxed and also felt incredibly content. He wrapped his arms around her as he pulled Kate closer and rested his head on top of hers.

Letting out a sigh of content Freddy inhaled her scent and felt his body relax even more. "This is really nice." he said.

Kate hummed in agreement as she tightened her grip on him.

"You do know second base is right there for you." Kate whispered.

At that Freddy's body went entirely stiff, including a very traitorous part of his anatomy that didn't go unnoticed by Kate. She reached down and gently cupped him, eliciting a sharp hiss of pleasure from Freddy as she began to stroke him through his pants.

As she started to unzip his pants Freddy gently but firmly grabbed her wrist. "As much as I really… and I mean Really, want you to keep going with that I need to stop you." He said seriously.

Kate was confused as Freddy sat up and looked at her. She sat up as well as she stared at him, waiting for an explanation. Freddy tensed and felt incredibly nervous but seeing as they'd overcome a big hurdle tonight this probably wouldn't be that bad.

He hoped, anyways.

Freddy took a deep calming breath before he began. "Ok, so as much as I really want to keep going, there are a few things I just need to get off my chest." He stated.

Kate nodded as she waited for his explanation.

"So first things first… I've never had sex before. You were the only girl I wanted to date and well, I just didn't try with anyone else because of that. I don't know how big of an issue that is for you but I feel that's something I should say." Freddy explained.

Kate nodded in understanding before shrugging casually. "Ok. There's nothing wrong with being a virgin. We all started somewhere." She said.

Freddy relaxed, fearing that it might have been a big issue but glad that it wasn't.

On to the next part of his explanation.

"Ok, with that being said, and keep in mind this is going to sound really stupid and cheesy. But I kind of want my first time with you to be… special. I don't mean like candle lights and a room full of rose pedals. I mean I want it to be after we've been together for a while. I'm not saying years or months but just a while. I really like you and I want it to be somewhere that we're both comfortable. I don't want my first time with you being in a guest room at a friend's place. I want it to be somewhere where I can give you my full attention, where I can focus on you and only you and have us enjoy it without a single care in the world. I want you to be totally comfortable and wanting to do it. God this sounds really stupid and cheesy." Freddy said as he buried his face into one of his paws and groaned.

Kate sat there completely stunned. Normally guys wouldn't give a damn about where they had sex, from her experiences anyways. But Freddy actually cared. This was something important and special to him. He wanted his first time to be with someone who actually mattered to him and it wasn't lost on her that he repeated 'my first time with you.' In his mind she was his only one. It wasn't just about him either. He wanted her to be totally comfortable and ready, he wanted them to be somewhere where they could be relaxed and enjoy themselves completely. As she realized all of this and stared at his flustered face she couldn't help the goofy happy smile that spread across her face.

Kate quickly wrapped her arms around Freddy's neck before burying his face in her chest as she nuzzled the top of his head.

"Freddy! You are so sweet and adorable!" Kate said as she held him tightly.

"Itsh nat emmarrsin?" Freddy's muffled voice asked her.

Kate brought her paws to his face before giving him a short kiss. "It's not embarrassing at all. I think it's really sweet that you care about it so much. Ok, we'll go at this at your pace. We'll do it whenever you're comfortable and ready, ok?" she said gently.

Freddy gave her a soft smile as he nodded. "Ok, and thank you for being understanding about it." He said as he laid back down and Kate cuddled against him.

As Kate buried her face into his chest again she noticed something. She lifted her head and traced her fingers across the center of his chest, the fur there felt shorter, lighter and underneath it the flesh felt softer and pronounced. She traced her fingers and realized that the flesh came down his chest in a straight line.

"A scar?" Kate asked as she looked up at Freddy.

Ok, time for explanation number two tonight.

"That's probably going to explain a lot about why I've been really accepting about the craziness tonight." Freddy stated.

As Freddy said that Kate gave him her full undivided attention, this was something she really wanted to hear.

"When I was a kid I had a really bad heart disease and when I was around ten years old the doctors told me I only had a year to live." Freddy started explaining.

Kate stared at Freddy in sympathetic horror. She could only imagine how hard that must have been. Being ten years old and telling you that you wouldn't even get to grow up.

"The thing is that I needed a heart donor, but unfortunately there were no matches, at all. It was only me and my mom and we didn't have any of my dad's medical history since he died when I was a baby. I remember being really angry and hurt. I kept thinking it was unfair. All the kids my age got to play, they were going to school and they'd grow up. Me? I was stuck in hospital hooked up to machines trying to prolong my life." He stated bitterly.

"I assume there has to be a happy ending here since you're way past eleven." Kate stated seriously.

Freddy gave a light chuckle. "There is, trust me. So there was this other guy in the hospital, a brown fox believe it or not. He was always coming into the kids ward and playing games with the younger kids. One day he sees me. I was always angry and didn't want to talk with anyone so I was usually just glaring out the window. He came up to my bed and starts trying to talk with me. Every day for the next three months this random guy would keep coming to see me and would tell me all these amazing stories. About a world just like our own but instead of animals there were these other creatures. He told me all about their cultures and stuff like that and I'll admit it got me out of my depression. I started asking questions and he'd sit there for hours just indulging me. He may have been an adult but he was the closest thing I've ever had to a real friend. He'd even met my mom and she loved him, she was beyond grateful that someone was able to make me smile again. Eventually he asked what I was in there for and I told him."

Freddy took a deep shuddering breath. This was always the hardest part.

"After that… he didn't show up again. For a full week I didn't hear anything. I thought that he was discharged from the hospital and left. I was angry and hurt over the fact. He came into my life and brought me back up again, than he just vanished. It was around this time that my doctor told me that they had a donor and they'd have to start prepping me for surgery. I just couldn't believe it… I was going to live! A few days after the surgery was done and I was feeling better the doctor dropped off an envelope, inside was a letter and dog tags, it was from my donor." Freddy stopped as the tears started running down his face and he grabbed Kate's paw for comfort. When she squeezed back he continued.

"I found out the guy who'd been visiting me was my donor. In his letter he explained that he was a G.E.O. that was helping with the hospitals research and because of that he lived in the hospital as a patient. The day he met me he wrote that seeing me and talking to me reminded him of his son. His son had died of cancer when he was around my age. Being able to talk with me and to tell me stories just like he did for his kid helped him feel alive again, like he'd gotten something back. When he found out about my disease he went to my doctor and made a deal, they give me his heart as a transplant and he'd donate the rest of his remains to them. He wrote in his letter. 'I couldn't do anything to save my first son, I'll be damned if I can't do anything for my second.'" Freddy stopped as he brushed his paw against his eyes to wipe away the tears.

Kate wiped the tears away as she sniffed, she hadn't even noticed that she'd started crying. "I thought you said there was a happy ending."

Freddy gave a small laugh. "There is. Turns out the doctors couldn't do it, they refused to let him die. They thought that someone so noble didn't deserve that. So instead for a full week they put him into a medically induced coma, which turned out to be a real bitch because G.E.O.s are immune to most chemicals. But they somehow managed. For that full week they cut out parts of his heart and let them grow back. At the same time they took those pieces of his heart they cut out and pieced them together to make another one. A week after my surgery they brought me to his room as they were getting him out of his coma. I was so happy and so relieved that he was still alive. I held him and cried my heart out as he woke up, I was just so happy that he was still alive. A few months later they concluded their research, discharged him, he started dating my mom and eventually they got married." He explained.

Freddy cupped Kate's face as he gently smiled at her. "That's why I don't hate G.E.O.s one of them is my best friend, my dad, and the one gave me back my life." He said.

Kate gave a small laugh as she nuzzled her face against Freddy's neck. "I thought you were going to make this really depressing and sad, you had me scared for a second. The tears were the deal breaker." She whispered.

Freddy held Kate tightly as the last of his tears dried up. "Nah, I just get really emotional every time I remember it. I almost lost the only dad I've ever known and it hurts whenever I think about it." He explained.

"It just makes you a lot like us and especially Adrian." Kate said as she looked up at Freddy who gave her a curious look.

"I never told you this… but Adrian was abandoned when he was a kid. His dad found him and adopted him, saying he saw himself in Adrian. His dad married Sherry a few years later. They're different species but to Adrian they'll always be his parents no matter what. What I'm saying is that blood relations and species don't mean anything. Normals, G.E.O.s, bunnies, foxes, it doesn't matter, we make our own families and they're just as good if not better than the ones we're born to." She explained.

Freddy nodded as he listened to her explanation. She was definitely right. His dad who was a G.E.O. would always be his dad before the normal guy who knocked up his mom ever would be.

"You just keep giving me more reasons to love you." Freddy whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"And you keep giving me more to start falling in love with you." Kate whispered back, not missing how Freddy's body tensed from the shock or how he looked down at her.

When Kate stared up at those questioning and hopeful eyes she saw his unspoken question.

'Is she being serious?'

She smiled at him as he continued to stare at her. "I'm not just saying that. You already gave me plenty to start loving you but now you just keep adding on to it." She said, answering his unspoken question as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

Freddy couldn't help the goofy smile that spread across his face as he wrapped his whole body around Kate who was giggling as she buried her face into his chest. Eventually though as they laid their locked in each other's arms sleep claimed them.

Both of them thinking that it was the most comfortable either of them had felt in a long time.


	70. Chapter 70 Truce and something wrong

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Hey guys, here's the next chapter as promised!**

 **So I may have only had a short nap, like three hours worth, but I still feel much better than I did this morning so no snarky authors note tonight!**

 **However, I have something very important I'd like to say.**

 **Now, I'm no stranger to reading fanfics, hell I follow a few myself because a lot of people write really good stories.**

 **There's one story in particular that I'd like to share and hopefully you guys will check out. It's called Scars and the Claws That Leave Them by HakuroNoKage.**

 **And it is fucking phenomenal.**

 **The plot is interesting, the characters are well thought out, and the thought put into a lot of concepts, ideas, ethics, morals, spiritual and religious beliefs ( done Zootopian style) is completely astounding. Like hell, it's so thought out I'm almost as envious as I am deeply impressed.**

 **Plus there's always several song titles, bands and music references in every chapter and holy damn does the author have good taste in music.**

 **The amount of emotions I feel reading this story range from falling to the ground laugh my ass off to trying my damn hardest to not cry, and failing, miserably might I add.**

 **So yeah, if you guys get a chance I highly recommend giving it a read!**

 **Now, moving on to my story. I've been taking it easy with the third arc here, writing about this and that. You know introducing new characters, some minor but important plot elements, that kind of thing.**

 **But now it's the time to start getting serious again.**

 **Basically the end of this chapter is going to have you guys shitting yourselves as it's a major plot device that's going to get the third arc rolling into the main plot.**

 **I hope you guys are excited for this, I know I am!**

 **As I've always said. Enjoy, review and all that good stuff.**

 ***Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney. I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters***

John groaned as he reached his arm out from under the blanket to start slamming at the offensive noise that was his alarm clock. When the beeping had finally stopped he forced himself to sit up in bed as he stared at the wall blankly.

It had been a week since he'd started as a Special officer intern and he was just barely adjusting to his new hours and sleeping schedule. Before he could sleep until late in the afternoon, but now he had to be up by nine in the morning most days.

'The one thing I'm never going to get used to.' John grumbled mentally as he yawned and forced himself out of bed.

After relieving himself, showering and changing into his 'uniform' which consisted of a blue button up shirt, black tie and black slacks he stopped to stare at himself in the mirror. Even with the shower he still looked grumpy and tired. Snarling at himself mockingly John figured a cup of Mary's coffee would enhance his mood and wake him up before he started work. Smelling the air he knew that she was already awake and in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

As he walked down the stairs he heard cheerful humming from the kitchen. A devious idea came to mind as John tip toed down the steps and through the hallway until he was just outside the kitchen. Mary was in front of the stove, one paw on the handle of a pan and the other holding a wooden spatula which she was using to mix whatever it was inside the pan.

Whatever it was smelled fantastic.

John quietly sneaked through the kitchen until he was right behind Mary, trying to resist the urge to start laughing or else make his presence known. As Mary let go of the pan John wrapped his arms around Mary.

"Morning sweetheart!" John exclaimed. Mary gave a short lived shriek before she turned to glare at her husband.

"John!" Mary screamed angrily as she smacked his chest. "You know I don't like when you do that!" She huffed angrily, the insides of her ears turning a deep shade of red.

John smiled deviously at Mary as he chuckled. "Oh I know." He said simply before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to give her a passionate kiss. Mary pushed and growled in protest, still angry at him and wanting to show it. But as he continued she knew this was a losing battle.

'God damn him and that tongue of his!' Mary growled to herself angrily before giving up completely, allowing herself to submit. One paw gripped his shirt while the other buried itself into his head fur, urging him closer. She almost whimpered when John broke the kiss and pulled away.

When she looked up at him John had a sly, shit eating grin on his face. "But you absolutely love it when I do that." He stated teasingly.

Mary smacked his chest again as she wore a grin of her own. "You wish." She said sarcastically. She gave a small shriek when he reached around and grabbed her ass with one of his paws.

"Don't need to, I know for a fact darling." John stated playfully before kissing her cheek.

"And damn you for it." Mary grumbled but still kept a smile on her face.

John turned and grinned at her as he was in the middle of reaching for a mug. "Love you to."

After John had finished breakfast and had downed at least three cups of coffee he felt he was ready to start his day. Filing his travel mug with enough to sate him during his shift John kissed Mary once more before heading out the door.

John smiled as he approached his new toy. A while back he'd purchased an old muscle car and Bruce had helped him rebuild it. Ever since he was a little kid back in his old world he had always wanted a muscle car. The moment he saw it in the lot a year ago he purchased it, not giving a damn about the state it was in. Now that it was finally rebuilt with a fresh coat of black paint and new rims, approved by a mechanic who deemed it roadworthy he couldn't wait to see the looks on his new coworkers' faces when he drove in with this.

'If someone pisses themselves I will be a happy cat.' John thought to himself in amusement.

The drive was fairly short and pleasant before he arrived at the ZPD parking lot. He saw Kate and Anne exiting a beast of a truck as he pulled into the stall beside them. Behind him Fin was just starting to arrive with Sam in tow surprisingly. They turned their heads in total surprise at the beautiful beast that was John's car, the looks on their faces was priceless.

John exited the car, quickly locking it and taking even more amusement in the collective shocked looks as all four saw who the owner of said beautiful beast was.

"You fucking own this?" Fin asked in total disbelief.

John smiled smugly as he affectionately patted the roof. "Oh yeah, bought it a year ago and rebuilt her from scrap. I just finally got her road worthy." He stated with pride.

Fin nodded his approval. "If nothing else at least you have good taste in cars." He commented.

Kate shook her head as she took in the sight of the car. THIS had been her dream car since she was sixteen. But she hadn't been able to find anything even remotely similar to it no matter how hard she looked! And suddenly this prick just shows up in his first week of work driving HER dream car! The world was just fucking cruel and unfair.

"It's official, I have a new level of hatred for you now." She grumbled.

John couldn't help the shit eating grin as he turned to her. "Jealous much?" He asked.

"NO!" Kate growled while Anne pointed her thumb at her sister and nodded her head as if saying 'Yeah, she's jealous.'

John chuckled to himself as he drank from his travel mug, good god he loved his wife's coffee. It was the thing that got him through his mornings, no question about it.

"That smells really good." Sam commented as the scent of the coffee wafted in her direction.

"My wife's special blend, care to try?" John asked as he extended the mug.

Sam accepted and took a small sip, which immediately turned into a few hearty gulps as she savored the most delicious coffee she had ever tasted.

"Oh my god that is the best coffee I've ever had! How the hell did she do that?" Sam asked in amazement.

John shrugged. "She worked in a diner for a while. She knows how to make good coffee and went out of her way to learn more to make it better." He casually explained.

"And did you have to down half my mug! That's what gets me through my mornings!" John asked in mock anger as he realized his mug had been considerably emptied.

"It was good coffee, sue me. Bring more next time and I won't have to." Sam responded playfully.

The weirdness of these mornings was not lost on John. After the third day Cory had casually said good morning to him and John swore the apocalypse was nigh. As soon as that had happened the other squad members had almost instantly been more… would he dare use the word friendlier? Less bitter?

John didn't care, he was just glad he wasn't going to be thought of as king shit his entire internship.

Apparently Cory losing most of the anger towards him had been a big part of why they were casually greeting him like this in the mornings, hell they were even bantering! Although, the wolf wasn't big on sharing exactly why he was less angry towards him now.

Still despite how they'd been trying to kill him a few months ago and that they'd only worked with him for a week it was strange how quickly they had adjusted and were even acting somewhat friendly with John. Regardless of Cory and his shift in attitude.

John just figured that being both a G.E.O. and having a squad captain like Jack meant you had to be ready to adapt to change at a moment's notice. It was the only thing that really made sense. But he was grateful for the fact since he'd originally thought it'd be months or even years before they got to this point.

"So is there a big assignment for you guys today while my ass is firmly planted in front of a computer or is it a boring day all around?" John asked curiously.

Fin smiled smugly as he gave a small chuckle. "Ohh it's going to be far from boring. We found the base for the gang of serum dealers and we're hitting hard today. It's a three squad operation." He explained.

John let out a groan filled with envy and annoyance. "Can someone please sneak me in with you? I've been bored out of my mind for the last week! My chair is actually starting to form an ass groove from how much I've sat in it. I will pay actual good money if someone makes it happen." He complained.

Anne rolled her eyes. The most dangerous criminal they had ever faced, now officer inter, had turned out to be the most childish adult she had ever met… not counting her brother most days.

It was almost hard to hate John now although she wouldn't go as far to say she liked him.

It wasn't lost on any of them how strange the situation really was. Former enemy turned teammate, it was like something out of a bad comic! But considering everything in general it wasn't even at the top of the list for weirdest shit that's ever happened so they took in stride.

Cory casually saying good morning to John on the other hand, that was a worthy top five spot.

John groaned again as he dreaded the boringness of this day. The only consolation was that Ryan was staying at a friend's place for the night so as soon as John got home he was grabbing Mary and taking her to their bedroom for several hours of passionate love making.

But that would have to wait. As they walked through the doors and everyone went off to do their own thing before the meeting John had to start looking for Jack so he could officially start his day. Jack being his direct supervisor John had to report to him before anything else.

It wasn't hard as he saw an incredibly exhausted looking Jack chatting away with a familiar cheetah, lynx and wolf.

"Geez, who raised you from the dead just to shit in your fruit loops this morning?" John asked as he approached the group. "Cory, Amanda." He said nodding his head at the two.

"Morning." They replied in tired unison.

Jack groaned and idly snarled. "Late night, had to do some damage control and reports. I haven't had any sleep." He complained. Answering John's question.

John rolled his eyes, Jack knew nothing of sleep deprivation but he wasn't going to comment on that for fear of a shit storm. Instead he opted to go down the friendlier route.

"Would some of Mary's coffee start your morning off better?" John asked as he extended the travel mug towards Jack.

John was shocked as Jack swiped the mug from his paws and began to gulp it down without hesitation. When he let out a satisfied breath he handed the now almost empty mug bag to John.

"Your wife makes the best coffee, I fucking swear." Jack stated blissfully.

John lightly shook his travel mug as his face fell comically. He almost wanted to cry at the loss of his coffee.

'My coffee.' John thought miserably before shaking it around again. 'There's still a mouthful left!'

Wasting no time depleting the last of the coffee John figured he should actually get his morning started. "So I'm on shit detail again?" John asked.

Jack shook his head. "Not today, we need you to do something else instead."

John frowned, for the past week he'd been in front of the computer going over files and reports. His job was making sure everything was in proper order. He didn't know anything else at this point so what else were they expecting him to do?

"Now." Jack started. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, and god forbid it comes back to bite me in the ass." Jack stopped to glare at Cory, who raised his paws defensively.

"But today, you and Cory are going to be helping out in archives. And so help me, if neither of you can act like adults I'll make sure you stay in front of that computer a month longer than need be and Cory I'll have you kept in archives." Jack stated warningly as he pointed between the two, dealing out their respective threats.

"Alright." The two said in casual unison.

Jack actually shook his head and stared at the two in confusion. John didn't really seem to care, probably just glad to be away from his desk. But Cory… there wasn't any anger, no bitter grumbling, no death glares in Johns direction. Just his usual casual morning self that looked like he needed another few hours of sleep.

If nothing else this deeply disturbed Jack.

'The end of the world is imminent, I can feel it. We're all going to die.' Jack thought to himself in shocked horror.

"Oh… Umm ok than. Cory knows where it is. Uhhh Amanda we've got an umm a squad meeting now." Jack babbled out as he tried to wrap his head around how this day wasn't starting off how it should have.

Cory looked to look at John. "Did he seem a bit weird just now?" He asked.

John just shrugged. "He's always been a bit weird."

*Archives Three hours later*

Cory finally stated they needed a break as they finished sorting through last year's reports and case files. The two had been in archives for a little over three hours now and after the first hour had settled into a very productive groove. They'd bring in stacks of case files, update them as need be, making lists of which ones they'd gone through and sorted them back in proper order. They had made a lot of progress today and Cory figured they'd cleared up two months of work in the last few hours. He didn't want to admit it but John was a hard worker. When he was given a task he stayed focused and kept to it without complaint.

"Fuck, my nose is on fire. Does the cleaning service even come down here?" John demanded as he grabbed another tissue and blew his nose.

Well, almost without complaint.

"They do some vaccuming and dusting but nothing that really helps. Chemicals can ruin the files. That's why no one wants to do archives, trust me I feel your pain on this." Cory explained as wiped at his running nose.

John nodded his head before turning to Cory. His first few days had been met with bitterness and total hatred by the wolf, but now he was acting like a normal co-worker. He knew he'd never get answers by staying quiet so John dared to venture.

"Soooo what gives?" John asked curiously.

"Bout what?" Cory asked as he stretched his back out against the chair and let out a loud yawn.

"Before it seemed like you wanted to kill me, for damn good reason. But now you're acting like I'm a normal co-worker. What gives?" John asked.

Cory shrugged. "Not really worth talking about is it?" He asked.

John crossed his arms as he turned to stare at him. "The fact that it freaked the fuck out of Jack says otherwise. Look I'm not going to demand you tell me what the change in attitude is about, I'm not complaining. I'm just curious is all."

Cory scratched his chin as if in thought. Well, there was no harm in explaining if he was just curious. "Ok, to start off yeah I did hate you. A lot. Like I was actually thinking of a plan to raid the armoury so I could take you down kind of hate you."

John nodded, that was understandable. "So why the one eighty?"

Cory let out an annoyed growl. "A certain lynx who has a voice that sticks in your head like a record player told me off. Told me to look at the bigger picture so I did." Cory stopped to look at John.

"I saw the Furmeceutical videos and… fuck, ok, not going into that future therapy session. Then I saw your file, I connected some dots and realized that ninety-nine percent of your victims were all serious offenders. I realized that yeah, you're a complete asshole but only to other major assholes. Kind of gave me a reality check." Cory explained.

John was slightly surprised. Not by the fact that Cory had looked through his file, know thy enemy was still a respectable strategy and he'd have done it to in the same position. But the fact that he was able to see all of that and to drop his anger, to just let it go. It was admirable.

"I'm not apologizing for how I acted though, fuck that. I'm not going that far." Cory added quickly.

… ok a little less admirable now but still respectable.

"I can accept that. Truce?" John asked as he offered his paw.

Cory looked at the paw and hesitated for a moment. Only for a moment before he let out a breath and took Johns paw. "Yeah, truce."

After that they returned to work, even going at a better pace than they were before. That is until Cory spoke again.

"I'm curious though, what does your wife do to the coffee? It smells like fucking glory and a wet dreams hot older sister."

John chuckled lightly at the question and statement. "She just adds a bit of cinnamon, a few drops of vanilla extract and a pinch of brown sugar to the grinds."

*Same time Sahara square*

"GET THE FUCK DOWN!" Jack roared as he grabbed another officer by the scruff of his collar and pulled him to the ground as a hail of bullets started to shred the police cruiser.

The operation should have been a simple one. The three units would surround the building the gang had claimed as their base, they'd storm in, tag them and deal with the reports in two hours.

Except this wasn't going according to plan at all.

The second they had stormed the building they'd been met with a hail of bullets that forced the officers on the defensive. They'd actually been forced to retreat back to the cruisers! Whatever guns they were using weren't anything the officers had seen before, these were something new, probably just off the market.

But that wasn't the issue, these guys should have had G.E.O.s as their muscle, their armaments strength, speed and healing abilities would go a long way in a fight. But these bastards were sticking solely to guns! The special officers couldn't even get close!

'Just what the fuck is going on?' Jack desperately wondered as he reloaded the rifle and prepared for the next round. The instant the bullets stopped he fired through the windows of the cruiser and took down three of the gang members instantly.

Jack may be used to hand to hand combat as well as being a master of using his armaments but he was definitely no slouch when it came to artillery.

Max launched himself through the air from his position behind a destroyed cruiser, rolling into a crouch in front of Jack.

"The fucking hell is with these guys? This isn't the normal shit Jack." Max stated as he started the process of unjamming his rifle.

They all curled into themselves as more bullets rained down on the cruiser and broken glass shattered all around them. The officer that Jack had pulled to the ground had bashed his head against the ground and even with the helmets protection he'd been rendered unconscious. The rest of Jack's squad was scattered and he didn't know where anyone was. Over five of the other special officers had been torn to shreds by the bullets.

They were fucked at this rate.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Jack grumbled before pulling out his radio. "HEY! Where the fuck is our back up!? We're taking some serious heavy fire here!" he shouted.

"SWAT units are on the way E.T. is about five minutes." Clawhauser responsed.

"Jesus fuck, tell them to get here in two!" Jack ordered before throwing an electric grenade.

"Hey! What's everyone's status? Still alive out there?" Jack called into his headset.

"This is Gray, I've been pinched! I've got a fucking unconscious rhino on top of me and the van covering us won't be able to take much more of this shit!" Amanda shouted in response.

"This is Corporeal and Feral. We're still in sniper position but these bastards keep- Oh fuck, get down!" Fin screamed as the sound of rapid gun fire came from his line. "They fucking spotted us, we're changing location, we'll update as need be."

"This is K and A, we're getting our asses handed to us her- GAHCK!" Kate screamed.

"K! Hey! Kate answer me!" Jack desperately screamed into the headset before he lifted his head and dared to look around. His heart stopped as he saw Anne dragging a heavily bleeding Kate behind a cruiser to try and apply first aid. Kate looked like she was in serious pain, her stomach was bloody and torn to shreds and from the look on Anne's face it didn't look like she was healing either.

It was time to put an end to this shit.

"Ok fuck this." Jack growled as he threw off his helmet and officer gear.

"Jack what the fuck are you doing?" Max demanded, horrified that Jack was taking off his protective gear during this shit storm.

"I'm putting on some better shit." Jack replied as he stood up and the armament armour exploded out of his back and wrapped around his body.

Jack marched forward, the hail of bullets deflecting off of his armour. Once the rest of the gang saw this all of them began to focus their fire on Jack. The armour was strong and it would be able to deflect the bullets for a couple of minutes but eventually it was going to start cracking. Jack had to wrap this up as quickly as possible.

Forming wings out of his back Jack crouched low as the wings rose high. A moment later a storm of crystallized shards shot out of the wings and began imbedding themselves into the gang members. The building, cruisers, whatever was in their path was eventually destroyed.

Jack ran into the building before they recovered. He needed to take these guys down fast. He formed the armaments around his arms into curved blades. He began charging at any animal that was stupid enough to fire at him or couldn't get out of his way in time. As he slashed and tore through the gang members he realized something about this whole situation screamed that something was horribly wrong.

But he couldn't care about that right now, right now he had to focus on ending these assholes and making sure his remaining officers got out of here alive.

It took a bit of effort but eventually their numbers had dwindled and by the time the SWAT had arrived there were only eight members left.

After the gang members had surrendered Jack grabbed the closest officer and demanded an update on his squad. The officer began to explain that once Jack started taking the heat from the bullets Max went over to help Amanda, after he got the rhino off of her and made sure she was healing they went over to Kate and Anne.

Kate was in really bad shape. The bullets had torn through her stomach and she'd been bleeding pretty heavily. After some serious improvised first aid they managed to slow bleeding and eventually she started healing but was still being taken to the hospital.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. They were all fucked up, his sister especially, but they were still alive and would be ok from the sounds of it.

As the remaining officers started loading the gang members in the containment vans Jack realized what was so off about this situation. The smell of these animals blood, it told him they weren't G.E.O.s!

…But at the same time they weren't normal either.

'What the hell is this?' Jack asked himself in complete confusion.

Before he could even think of an answer the angry screams of the officers tore him away from his thoughts. The gang members they had captured were starting to foam at the mouth while their eyes rolled into the back of their heads. The only remaining member, a honey badger grinned wickedly as Jack saw what was in his teeth.

Before the honey badger could bite down Jack moved as fast as his body allowed and managed to shove his paw into the badger's mouth just as he bit down. The badger looked up in total disbelief that he had moved so fast, a moment later Jack bashed the honey badgers head against the containment van.

They had lost five officers today, there was no way he was leaving without at least one of these fuckers.

Jack pulled his paw out of the honey badgers mouth and shook the blood off his paw, trying to save whatever it was the Honey badger was about to bite down on for forensics later. Although as Jack smelt the air he recognized a very familiar scent past all the blood, and a bit of it was coming from his paw.

Opening his paw he saw a pill, giving it a quick sniff he realized it was… cyanide?

Jack shook his head in total disbelief. This didn't make any sense at all. These guys had the same smell as both normals and G.E.O.s but even if that was the case there was no way cyanide could've worked on them. A G.E.O. was immune to even incredibly dangerous chemicals.

Jack knelt down beside the badger and made a cut in his arm. Running his finger along the cut Jack brought his now bloodied finger to his lips and gave it a light lick.

The instant the blood touched his tongue Jack spat it out and nearly started to wretch. He had no idea what the hell it was in the blood but it was so incredibly horrible and disgusting that he didn't even want to look at it. It was the equivalent to licking a rotten corpse!

But there was one thing he had picked up from that little taste test, other than the growing bile in the back of his throat.

These guys were both G.E.O.s and at the same time normal but it wasn't half and half. It was if they were something completely… new.

No that wasn't right. If these guys were a new type of G.E.O they would have had to have developed a third generation serum and if that really was the case than this serum would be considered an instant failure, simply because they had easily been killed by the cyanide.

Jack just stood there with the cyanide pill in his paw while the officers around him scrambled around, trying to figure out what to do. Whatever had happened was not normal by any means. This was completely new and foreign territory for all of them.

So it begged only one question in Jack's mind. "Just what the hell is going on?"


	71. Chapter 71 The merchant of death

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Hello everyone! I know updates are slow and all that. I have a good excuse though! For one, it was my birthday recently. So as you can imagine I spent a few days relaxing and a night getting drunk off my ass with friends.**

 **Good times, good times.**

 **Plus the holidays, trying to plan stuff out, it's been a pain in the ass.**

 **But yeah! Anyways! New chapter and I honestly doubt any of you were expecting a shit storm of this magnitude. And no, it's not Adrian meeting John… it's so much worse.**

 **But you'll have to find out what it is by reading!**

 **So, as I've always said. Enjoy, review and all that good stuff.**

The second the investigations crew arrived to take over Jack booked it back to the station. He had the sirens going and was probably breaking a few regulations with his speed and erratic driving but he didn't give a damn.

He needed answers now.

As soon as he pulled into the parking lot he marched inside of the ZPD and went straight to the receptionist's desk.

"Clawhauser! I need info on the honey badger we just nabbed. Is he conscious yet?" Jack demanded as he reached the front desk.

Clawhauser looked up in absolute shock. Jack hadn't looked so distressed or worried since the time with Adrian or when Sherry was taken to the hospital. He quickly finished off the doughnut in his mouth before he began to furiously type away at the keyboard.

"He's not conscious yet. They've got him in the holding cell until he wakes up, with several officers guarding him. But we ran some pad, claw and dental records." Clawhauser explained as he printed off the info and handed it to Jack.

Jack nodded gratefully as he took the papers. "Send someone to my office the second he wakes up, I'm going to be the one interrogating him. If anyone tries to argue or take command tell them they'll have to do it over my cold lifeless corpse."

Clawhauser nodded vigorously as he passed the message on to Bogo, not wanting to chance another officer accidently taking the investigation and having to deal with Jack's fury.

Jack read over the file as he paced his office anxiously. The honey badger was Berry Garther, male, twenty six years of age. He had a few charges of petty theft and other small time crimes on his rap sheet but nothing that stood out as dangerous.

That just worried Jack further.

Nobody just got into serum dealing, especially low time thugs like this unless they were already G.E.O.s. The requirement was to either be a decent criminal or have a clean slate. Being a decent criminal meant they knew what they were doing, they knew the tricks and wouldn't get caught so easily. On the other hand clean slates had deniability, were off the radar and were disposable since they had no records.

A guy like Berry shouldn't have even been considered for serum dealing. Sometimes guys like this got lucky, or unlucky depending how you looked at it, and just ended up in the business, but they were the hired muscle at best. Not only that, he was so low time he shouldn't even have had the connections to get the weapons that the gang had. It brought a few possibilities to the table.

Number one: Berry had gotten lucky, made a big connection or had a friend who made a big connection and somehow secured the money and weaponry required for this kind of operation.

Number two: He was a lot smarter than he was letting on, the petty thefts could've just been a way of misleading others while he already had the connections and weaponry needed.

And finally, number three: He was being backed by someone with some serious power and money.

Those were only possibilities but if Jack had to bet money on any of them he'd go with number three without hesitation. But the big question was, who would back them? And why would they be trying to even sell these knock off serums? Nothing was making sense.

Jack was disturbed from his thoughts by someone knocking on his office door.

"Enter." He called.

A ram officer poked his head through. "Squad Captain Snowfur. You requested to know when Berry Garther woke up?"

"If he's awake and coherent than I want him in an interrogation room within the next five minutes, is that understood?" Jack stated.

The ram officer nodded before exiting the office. Jack realized he still hadn't changed out of the rest of his gear. He'd been too preoccupied with everything that had happened. He discarded the rest of his gear before putting on his usual work attire.

As he marched down the hallway towards the interrogation room he saw three animals he really didn't want to deal with at the moment.

"Jack." Bogo greeted as he turned to face him.

"Bogo, unless this is really important." Jack started until he heard a scoff. He turned to the owner of the voice, a short jaguar in a navy blue button up shirt and brown slacks leaned against the wall.

"Do you have something to say, Vice-Captain Spottigans?" Jack growled.

The jaguar sneered at Jack. "Well why you're still on the force, for one. And second, what the hell you think you were doing during that operation. Just plain fucking sloppy work if you ask me." He growled.

Marshal Spottigans, a Vice-Captain special officer in precinct two. Tall, handsome and as talented as he is intelligent.

And undeniably prejudice.

Jack had trained in the same class in the academy as the prick standing before him and every chance the little fucker got he'd make some idle anti-G.E.O. comment directed at Jack.

Needless to say, six years into their careers, they still didn't like each other.

But at least Jack got the satisfaction of being a Squad Captain within his first year while Marshal had only made Vice-Captain two years prior.

"Spottigans." Jack seethed. "I do not like pulling rank, especially on those outside of my squad. But if you don't shut the fuck up now I will see to it that you spend the remainder of your career on desk and archive duty."

"Go fuck yourself Jack, you don't have an ounce of power on me and you know it." Spottigans mocked.

"One phone call, one phone call and six words you mother fucker, and I will have that power over you!" Jack stated dangerously.

"Enough!" Bogo roared, while the other officer, a deer, shook his head in annoyance.

Jack and Spottigans glared at each other once more before Bogo snapped his hoofs.

"Jack. I know you are on your way to the interrogation room. I'm not stopping you because I'm trying to hinder you. I'm just letting you know that both Vice-Captain Spottigans and Squad Captain Antlerson from precinct two will be participating."

Jack gaped incredulously. "For what possibly good reason?" He demanded.

"Both Spottigans and Antlerson had friends out of those five officers we lost today. They demanded to be let on this case. Considering the situation, I relented." Bogo explained.

No. There was not a fucking chance in hell he was letting anyone else in on this case, especially that fucker Spottigan.

"They can watch through the double pan glass. It's my interrogation, my witness and my case. If they have an issue with that, and I'm talking to you spots." Jack said as he glared at the snarling Jaguar. "Then you can kiss my ass and leave the building."

Bogo nodded. "Acceptable."

Spottigans gaped incredulously, even more so when Antlerson nodded his head in agreement.

"You can't be fucking serious, you're going to let him take charge of this?" He demanded.

Bogo turned to Spottigans with such a deadly stare that the jaguar visibly shrank on the spot.

"I will remind you, Vice-Captain, that only a Squad Captain can take charge of any case, and as this case is in MY precinct and is under investigation by one of MY Captains you will do as he says, you will shut it and the only words out of your mouth on the matter will be 'yes sir' if you wish to remain on said case. Do I make myself clear?" Bogo seethed.

Spottigans resisted the urge to curl his lip as he slowly nodded his head, muttering a defeated "Yes sir."

Jack couldn't help the smug smile as the Jaguar was put in his rightful place. The four continued down the hallway until they reached the interrogation room. When the three others had taken the door leading into the room behind the double panned glass Jack entered the interrogation room.

The honey badger was sitting there, furiously gnawing on his claws. When he looked up his face turned from anxiousness to mortified shock.

"Mr. Berry Garther, I presume?" Jack asked as he entered the room.

Berry just stared at Jack dumbfounded for several long seconds before his face contorted into rage.

"You." He growled.

Jack was fairly calm, not surprised to see him angry considering they had destroyed his serum operation but he was caught off guard when Berry stood up and slammed his paws against the table.

"You! You were a cop the whole time!" He roared.

Jack stared at the honey badger in stunned silence, a very brief silence before he spoke.

"Yeah, I'm a cop. Considering I caught your sorry ass not even half an hour ago." Jack stated.

The honey badger glared at Jack as he bared his teeth. "You set us up! You mother fucker!"

Now Jack was both shocked and highly confused. He'd done what now?

Jack raised his brow curiously at the honey badger. "You must have me mistaken for someone else."

The Honey badger slammed his paws against the table again. "DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME THAT SHIT ALISTAIR!"

Before Berry could even react Jack had grabbed the table and had hurled it across the room in blind fury. The impact managed to crack the double panned glass, shocking Bogo, Spottigans and Antlerson.

Jack grabbed Berry by his throat, lifted him in the air and slammed him against the wall. Berry didn't even struggle. The look of pure rage and fury that had contorted the cats face left him too terrified to even move.

"Where… did you… hear. That. Name?" Jack growled out slowly.

Berry snapped himself out of his terror long enough to provide an answer. "Y-Y-you told me! W-w-when you g-gave us the s-serums and g-g-guns!" he stuttered out.

Jack tightened his grip and the honey badger was soon gasping for air. He lowered Berry enough to meet him eye to eye.

"That is not my name." Jack seethed.

Berry stared into Jack's eyes and after quickly checking his face realized that it wasn't the same person.

It was someone far worse.

"Y-You're Jack S-Snowfur!" he wheezed.

Jack threw Berry back into the chair, the poor bastard gasping and taking in as much air as his lungs could hold.

"That's right. I'm Jack motherfucking Snowfur. Now where did you hear that name?" Jack demanded.

Berry took a moment to steady his breathing, he knew that if he lied or fucked this up in any way he was a dead man.

"We… we were doing our usual thing at the shop. Me and the gang that is." Berry said. "We were playing craps, or poker, I don't know, some game. And this cat just waltzed right into the place. Now we don't like no disrespect on our turf and especially our home field. But this guy says he's got an offer for us, lots of cash… so we listened. He says that he's got a load of serums he wants to sell and he's willing to pay us up front, with cash and serum, if we sell for him. He was a cat, looks a lot like you, brown fur. I mistook you for him because when he came in one of the guys with a better nose says he reeked of that easy wash fur dye shit. Ya know, the stuff that washes out after like two showers." Berry rambled

Jack kept his rage in check as he listened to Berry's explanation. "What else did he say?" he demanded.

Berry gulped nervously as he racked his brain. "N-Not much else. Said there'd be an anonymous delivery in like two days along with his name."

Before Jack could ask Berry said. "The guy said his name was Alistair Crowler."

Jack's blood ran cold as his initial suspicion was confirmed. It really was the same Alister.

Fuck, this was beyond bad.

"S-so what about my buddies? Are they getting the book to?" Berry asked nervously.

Jack calmed down momentarily as he was brought back to the situation at hand. "You're friends are dead."

Berry sat there stunned as he began shaking his head. "No, no, no. That ain't right. That's not right! What the fuck did you guys do to them! They aint dead!" Berry shouted as he charged Jack.

Jack simply sweeped his leg under Berry's, causing the honey badger to land on his back. He quickly pinned Berry as the bastard tried to get up.

"We didn't do anything. You idiots poisoned yourselves with cyanide." Jack explained.

Berry stopped struggling as the words registered. "But…But that's not what he said! And we're fucking G.E.O.s! How the fuck does that work!?"

Jack used his free paw to pull the evidence bag out of his jacket, he held the pill in front of Berry's face.

"This is cyanide. Trust me I'd know the smell anywhere. And you aren't true G.E.O.s, you were given some kind of knock off serum, which is how your buddies were poisoned. What did he say it was?" Jack asked, knowing Alistair had probably screwed them over in several different ways.

"He… he said it was something like hard-core Melatonin. He said it could knock us out and we'd be able to play dead. Said if we got caught they'd think we was dead and could sneak out of the morgue." Berry explained weakly as he rested his head against the ground in defeat.

Jack let out a tired sigh as he got off of Berry and helped the Honey badger to his feet. "Look, I'm sorry you lost your friends. That sucks and I feel you for it. But you're the ones who decided to play with fire. Five officers are dead because of you. Five good animals that had friends and family. That's not going to be a light sentence. While I can't do anything to lessen the sentence I can make an arrangement to have your stay in prison a little more… comfortable."

Berry looked up and was about to ask what the catch was but didn't need to.

"That is… if you tell me and the other officers who come in here everything, and I do mean everything, that you know. Deal?" Jack asked as he extended his paw.

Berry looked at it hesitantly before finally lowering his head in defeat and accepting it.

"Good. Now, when the next officer enters this room you will tell them everything you told me and anything else you remember." Jack stated as he turned and exited the room.

As he exited the interrogation room the door for the double panned room flew open. All three animals wore different expressions. Bogo was confused and furious, Antlerson looked mortified and Spottigans looked disgusted.

"You do realize I'm the one who'll have to contact the DA to make that deal valid, right?" Bogo growled.

Jack nodded in confirmation. "I know. But we can't worry about that now, we've got an even bigger shit storm to deal with."

"An even bigger shit storm than tossing around a perp, who could press charges of police misconduct and giving him a deal, one he doesn't fucking deserve might I add." Spottigans snarled.

"I have to agree, making a deal with an officer killer doesn't seem like the greatest idea." Antlerson added.

Jack let out an annoyed sigh, this was going to be a very long explanation, one he prayed he'd never had to ever tell. But they were well past that and headed right into the shit storm.

"I get it, not the greatest move. But trust me, any info we get from this guy will be very much worth it." Jack said.

"Anything about this Alistair character, to be precise?" Bogo questioned.

"Yes, and I'll explain that. But not here." Jack said. "Bogo, you Spottigans and Antlerson head over to my place. I need to make some phone calls and a trip to the hospital. My place in an hour, got it?" He repeated seriously.

Bogo nodded as he took off with Spottigans and Antlerson. Now that they were gone Jack pulled out his phone and started making his calls.

It took him over twenty minutes but now he had made every call he needed to, now it was time to pick up his sisters from the hospital.

*ZPD hospital*

"Let me go you ass! I'm fucking injured still!" Kate growled out in anger and pain as Jack half carried half dragged her down the hallway.

Anne tried her best to stop Jack, when force didn't work she tried reasoning. "Seriously Jack. You need to get her back in bed, she's still recovering and that Vitasynth will only do so much. She needs rest." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I really am. But this can't wait at all." Jack responded.

Kate growled again as she tried to shove and hit Jack, trying to make him let go of her. "I'm fucking injured! I'm sore and tired! Fuck, I'm still bleeding for Christ's sakes! What the fuck is so damn important that you're dragging my half dead ass out of here?" she demanded fiercely.

"What we're dealing with right now makes the Ogre operation look like an ordinary fucking serum bust in comparison, that's what!" Jack retorted.

Kate and Anne both stopped protesting. They knew their brother wasn't one to exaggerate anything involving a case. So if he said this was much worse than the Ogre operation then it was definitely something of catastrophic proportions.

"Besides, I grabbed enough VitaSynth to last you four hours, you'll be resting on the couch while we talk. But you two definitely need to be there." Jack added.

"What about everyone else?" Anne asked, referring to the rest of the squad.

"I'll brief them at a later time, this takes precedence." Jack explained.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief when his sisters complied, it made this day a lot easier. When they got to the cruiser he carefully placed Kate in the front seat, knowing that the back would be far too uncomfortable given her current condition. After they were settled he switched the sirens on and sped towards his house, hoping everyone was already there.

As they pulled up to the house twenty minutes later Jack breathed another sigh of relief as five familiar vehicles lined the front of his house. He quickly exited and went to the other side so he could let Anne out before grabbing Kate and carried her inside.

When they entered the living room everyone Jack had called was gathered. The head count so far was Sherry, Adrian, Casey, Sharon, Nick, Judy, his mother, Bogo, Spottigans, and Antlerson. They all looked on in horrified shock as they saw Jack walk in with a still injured Kate.

"Really, had to show everyone how fucked up I got?" Kate said in annoyance.

Jack ignored her as he placed her on the couch, Sharon moving out of the way so Kate was now lying beside Sherry.

Bogo turned to Jack with a furious glare. "Jack. I want a damn explanation now! Not only did you call in civilians and two of my best officers off of the beat but now you've brought in your sister, who as I recall was severely injured in today's operation! Just what the hell is going on?" he demanded.

Jack took a deep calming breath, he was expecting this from the start. But this was entirely necessary.

"I had to. As of right now, everyone in this room excluding Spottigans and Antlerson are potentially at risk of being attacked."

Bogo shook his head in shock as everyone stared at Jack nervously.

Jack stood in the center of the room so he could address everyone.

"Today we performed a sting operation on a new gang. They'd set up a serum operation but as it stands shit hit the fucking fan in the worst way possible and in a way I'd never expected." He started.

"We managed to get one of their members alive and I interrogated him. He told us who his supplier was and the deal that was made. This is why I called everyone in." Jack explained.

Terry stared at her son in absolute confusion, if it was as simple as that then why the need to call all these people in? "Jack, what's this about?" She asked nervously.

Jack inhaled sharply, he knew this was going to absolutely terrify his mother. And once he fully explained the situation everyone in the room would be scared shitless for a long time coming. He looked between his mother and sisters before letting out a tired sigh.

"Mom… its Alistair. He was the supplier. He's here." Jack stated seriously.

Terry covered her mouth with her paws as the terror immediately set in. Kate and Anne both looked at Jack with a mixture of shock and horror.

"Fuck… now I get why you dragged me out of the hospital. This is beyond fucking bad." Kate muttered as she shook her head, trying to process this.

Bogo snorted angrily. "Jack, I've heard this name being tossed around but no explanation, now two officers and your mother look scared out of their minds. Can you PLEASE explain who this Alistair is?" He demanded impatiently.

Jack turned to Bogo with such an air of deadly seriousness that it caused the cape buffalo to reflexively take a step back.

"I'm going to start off with this, this is information I discovered when I was seventeen or eighteen, before I came to Zootopia. When I asked my mom and sisters about it a few months back, see if they knew about it they confirmed it. This is something the four of us were planning on taking to the grave… unfortunately that went out the fucking window. I'm also willing to bet he knows my identity here and is already planning something, hence why I'm warning everyone here ahead of time instead of when it's too late." Jack growled.

He turned to the rest of the animals in the room who were waiting with held breath and slight terror at who this Alistair was.

"Alistair Crowler was one of the five leading scientists responsible for the creation of the G.E.O. serum. But that was one of his many projects, he is responsible for the creation of a vast assortment of weapons that cross the boundaries of reality and straight into sci-fi. His nickname among the military he sold to at the time was Alistair, the Merchant of Death. He's considered a genius and essentially a sinister, manipulative madman."

Jack paused as he allowed everyone a moment to process his explanation and really let it sink in.

Adrian was the one to break the silence. "So this Alistair guy… he's the one responsible, for everything. Why there are G.E.O.s in the first place, he's the main reason why so many animals lives are fucking ruined?" he demanded fiercely, wanting to find this sorry sack of shit and tear his heart right out of his chest. He instantly calmed down as Casey placed her paws on his arm and fist comfortingly.

Jack nodded in confirmation. "That's correct… but that's not all." He said, leaving nearly everyone even more shocked. What more could there be to this bastard?

Jack took a deep breath, he never for the rest of his life, ever wanted to make this explanation. He turned to look at Sherry who stared at him worried and concerned.

He felt so horrible and hated himself so much as she stared at him.

This was something he hadn't even shared with his own wife.

"His full name is Alistair Crowler Deville… and he's also my father."


	72. Chapter 72 Protect and New powers

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Hey guys. Sorry I'm late! I hope everyone had a good time over the holidays and a happy new year! I know I did haha.**

 **So with this chapter it may seem like the story is going to take a dramatic shift, I know. But I got to thinking on a lot of things. Originally this was an idea I started and based off of Tokyo Ghoul but soon enough it took on a life of its own. The characters became their own people, the plot took its own direction away from that simple Tokyo ghoul theme other than the armaments and some of the tragedies, with the others I made original. And I've been able to expand my own skills in writing being able to make the story light hearted and goofy or romantic and steamy.**

 **And then there's you guys. The constant supporters and reviewers, the followers and those who favorite the story. You guys helped make this so much more than it already was, you guys helped me keep going with this and I'm eternally grateful forever.**

 **This story has done so much for me and I just want to do so much more for it before it eventually ends.**

 **So I'm adding my own set of twists and plot elements. There will be some new changes, some subtle but some very obvious, as you'll soon see.**

 **I figured at the end of the day this is a mystery sci-fi story, so why don't we make this just a bit more interesting?**

 **Nothing too extreme but I think you guys are definitely going to enjoy this.**

 **Now! I've rambled long enough!**

 **So as I've always said. Enjoy, review and all that good stuff.**

*Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or it's characters*

Nobody in the room moved or even dared breathe as the mother of all bombshells was dropped on them. Alistair Crowler, one of the leading scientists in creating the original G.E.O. serum, a man who gained the nickname the Merchant of Death was also the father to one of Zootopias finest Special Officers.

Alistair Crowler was Jacks father.

Sherry shook her head in disbelief. There was no way that was true, not a chance in hell! And even if it was why didn't Jack tell her? Something like this was not something you hid from your wife!

"But… you said your father kicked you out. This doesn't make any sense." Sherry said uncertain.

Jack took a deep breath. "That's right, he did kick me out. At the time I really didn't think much of it since I was hurt and pissed off but as time went by something started to bug me. My dad said he kicked me out because of the news but when I thought back on it the first news reports for G.E.O.s hadn't started until a week or two after the breakout. I'd gotten home maybe a few hours after I escaped. So how did he know?" He said.

"When I was seventeen or eighteen I realized just how fucked up it was so I did some digging. Apparently my father was famous amongst scientific military research groups. His weapons were straight out of sci-fi and he was one of the first to ever to successful create bioengineered weaponry. But there was no direct connection to him and G.E.O.s, just speculation and rumours. Afterwards I ignored the whole matter… until I met my mom again." Jack explained as he gestured towards Terry.

"It's true. When I was looking for Jack I came across his father's name quite a few times, speculation and rumours but nothing concrete. That is, until I came across an old colleague of Alistairs. He claimed to have worked for Alistair in creating the serum but couldn't elaborate any further, just showed me a video of them at work." Terry explained simply.

Sherry frowned in confusion. "If that's the case than why didn't you confront Alistair? He experimented on your son, I'm sure you must have been pissed."

Terry gave a very bitter laugh. "Pissed? No, I was more livid than I had ever been in my fucking life! He experimented on my baby, put him through torture and hell that no one should ever go through and then tricked us into thinking he was a monster before abandoning him. I was ready to find him and put a bullet in his head. But when I tried to confront him he was… gone! Like he'd just fallen off the face of the earth! "

"It's good that Jack brought me here, otherwise I'd be out there buying a shot gun and hunting down that motherfucking bastard just so I could blow off everything that anatomically makes him a male before ending his pathetic life. " she added venomously.

Everyone cringed at Terry's harsh tone and graphic description. Everyone knew a mother's fury knew no bounds and it sounded like she was fully prepared to go to war with her ex-husband.

Considering his apparent reputation, going against her fury they weren't entirely sure she'd lose that particular war either.

Bogo cleared his throat audibly to gather everyone's attention and to change the topic to something less… mortifying.

"So if you all knew this about Alistair than why are we just hearing about him now? Hell why didn't Jack come to me the second his suspicions were confirmed!" Bogo demanded.

"We decided it was between the four of us. We didn't think he'd crossed over and we doubted we'd ever see him again, why bother? As Jack said before, we decided to take this to the grave and now you know why, we had a very good reason." Anne pointed out.

Bogo resisted the urge to growl as he begrudgingly nodded in understanding. She was right, they had brought up several good points for why they had kept this secret and even more so for why they would take this to their graves. He doubted anyone would want to ever be associated with someone who he would personally classify as the worst war monger and criminal ever known.

"But now he is here, and he's brought a whole new world of trouble with him." Bogo said. "I had the serums you confiscated as well as blood samples from the poisoned suspects taken to the research division. Before we left I asked them for the results, from their guess this isn't a new serum."

Jacks ears shot up in surprise at that, if they weren't a new serum than…

"Just what the hell are they then?" He asked confused.

"Simply put? Their guess is it's the serums original prototype." Bogo explained.

That made much more sense in Jack's mind. His serum was one of the first successful batches, but that didn't mean it was the very first. They'd have had to go through several bouts of trial and error before they could even come close to the first generation serums! It explained why the animals they'd fought and captured hadn't used armaments or why the cyanide managed to poison them.

The serums they'd been injected with were incomplete.

"So from what I gather you guys had an operation today, these guys had the prototype serum injected in them but were easily poisoned correct?" Adrian asked.

Bogo and Jack nodded in confirmation. "None of them used armaments either." Jack added.

Adrian crossed his arms as he looked deep in thought. "Then the serums that they injected themselves with… they probably don't have the mutation factor." He guessed. "It would be like a basic super soldier serum, they probably have enhanced strength, speed and healing but nowhere near the level someone like me or dad would have."

Bogo and Jack were surprised by this, not from the theory but the fact that Adrian had managed to deduce that in such little time and with just the handful of information that was available. It was impressive and it saved them a lot of time dwelling on questions. But there was a certain question that stuck in their minds.

Why bother with the prototype?

Yes, there were the enhancements as Adrian pointed out but it still wasn't near the level of even a weak G.E.O., not only that they wouldn't have any armaments which were a definite bonus to the serum.

So…why?

"Was there anything else that was weird?" Sherry asked curiously.

Jack thought about it for a second until he recalled something in particular. "When I fought against them they didn't smell like G.E.O.s, well not at first until they started bleeding and even than the scent was something of a weird mixture between normal and G.E.O. I tasted the surviving members blood to see if I could learn anything else and… it was the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted, I nearly puked right there, I still felt pretty shitty for a good half an hour afterward… Thinking back on it and as crazy as it sounds I think my body was actually rejecting it."

Adrian snapped his fingers as a thought came to mind. "Maybe that's it. Maybe since it doesn't have the mutation factor a G.E.O. physically can't cannibalize them. From what it sounds like it could be something close to an allergic reaction. Imagine any other G.E.O. trying to fight a whole army of these guys, they may not be as strong or fast but eventually you'll tire down and won't be able to replenish yourself by eating them."

Again, Bogo and Jack were impressed with Adrian's quick deduction. Antlerson and even Spottigans gave nods of approval at his reasoning.

"Any chance I can get him in my squad when he's old enough to apply?" Antlerson inquired innocently.

Bogo snorted in amusement. "Sorry, Both Jack and Sherry had dibs ages ago and they still haven't come to an agreement on whose squad he'll be on."

Antlerson muttered. "Damn, so close." Which caused Casey, Sharon and Sherry to giggle as they managed to hear what he said.

Adrian snorted in amusement. "Who says I'm going to be a special officer when I'm old enough anyways?"

"Why not?" Casey asked. "I think it'd be great if you were a special officer. You'd be able to help so many animals and could potentially help any others who dealt with the second generation experiments." She pointed out.

Adrian nodded, ok she made a really good point.

"Plus I think you'd be pretty damn sexy in that special officer armor." She whispered deviously causing Adrian's ears to perk and a smile to form on his muzzle.

"And getting back to the main topic!" Bogo interrupted before that particular conversation could go any further. Damn teenagers.

"We need to figure out a proper course of action here. If everyone is potentially at risk like Jack says then we need to figure out a strategy and counter measures." He stated.

"Already thought of a few." Jack said. "My mother and sisters will be staying at my place for the time being, along with anyone else who feels their life is potentially at risk. While I'm not here Adrian can keep everyone safe and vice versa, when neither of us is home we'll have my sisters here to hold the fort down. If my place feels the safest then that settles the matter, but if not we'll get the members of Sherry's squad and divide them evenly with my squad to guard everyone's homes. No matter how we split them up I want at least one G.E.O. officer amongst a group, we never know what Alistair will plan." He explained.

Bogo nodded in approval, it sounded like a solid enough plan.

"Question, how do you even know he'll attack you?" Spottigans interrupted.

"Simple deduction and understanding. Alistair doesn't like loose ends and he likes to keep track of everything, he's very picky about everything. I took down one of his operations today and managed to get one of his sellers alive, which means I'd have learned about him through interrogation. Since that happened he'll start planning to have us dealt with so he remains off the radar. And when I say he doesn't like loose ends I mean it. I may not have learned much about his G.E.O. involvement but… there's another reason he's the Merchant of Death." Jack explained grimly.

Jack cringed as he thought back on what he had learned about Alistair, the terrible things he had done. "Some of the stuff I looked into was not pretty. For example, a rumor I heard was that a client of his ran off with vital information once, went back to his home village in the alps. Alistair personally wiped it off the face of the earth. Men, woman, children, elderly, he left no loose ends for the information to be leaked. He will go after everyone close to me. If we're really unlucky and he has some of his more advanced weaponry here he'll go after the entire ZPD."

"Now I just think you're exaggerating, Jack. The entire ZPD?" Bogo stated skeptically.

"He's not, actually." Terry interrupted. "For one, the village rumour was actually true. It took him less than ten minutes to single handedly slaughter everyone. Trust me, I saw the video." She shuddered as she remembered the carnage and destruction.

"Second." She continued. "Alistair has the potential to make any sort of dangerous weapon he wanted. One of his most well-known achievements was a headset and gloves that gave its wearer mental control over sand. Imagine the damage you could do in a desert with twenty thousand tons of sand under your total control. And as it so happens what's one of the most well-known bio sectors of this city?" Terry stated seriously.

Bogo's eyes widened as that particular piece of information hit him. "Sahara square." He whispered.

Terry nodded. "I'm not saying he'd use that particular weapon. But I'm saying that isn't even his greatest achievement."

Adrian's jaw dropped. "Good fucking god, how do you top that!?" He demanded.

Terry cleared her throat. "The short list? Instant, short distance teleportation. An airborne chemical compound that can render gunpowder totally useless within a thirty block radius. Photon weaponry that will only cut through organic matter. Controlling people with a simple dart and remote control. Shall I continue or do you all get the picture of how dangerous this fuck really is?"

Casey went to grab Adrian's arm as a way to calm down but was shocked to find that he was… shaking. He was shaking pretty violently. She looked up and was shocked by what she saw.

Adrian looked absolutely terrified.

Casey had never seen Adrian look so scared before in his life! Despite everything he'd been through, what they'd been through, he'd never looked this terrified by a situation.

Adrian shook his head as he sat down on the arm rest of the couch. This was just too un-fucking-believable. He had thought Ogre was the biggest threat this city had ever seen, what a fucking joke!

Now they were dealing with a fucking madman who could pretty much create anything that should've stayed in books or video games.

How the actual fuck were they supposed to fight a guy like this?

"We're fucked." Adrian whispered.

"No, we're not." Jack responded instantly.

"Dad, we are so fucked it's not even funny!" Adrian exclaimed shakily. "This- this guy can create any kind of weapon he wants! Nana Terry even said it herself, he could bring the entirety of Sahara Square down on us if he felt like it!" he shouted as he turned to the animals in the room.

"Fuck protection, we need to get everyone out of the city, like yesterday." Adrian said seriously.

Jack growled, he couldn't blame Adrian for being scared but now it was just getting out of paw. "We're not leaving. If we do than it'll alert him that we definitely know."

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK DO WE DO!?" Adrian shouted, shocking everyone in the room.

"Dad, we're G.E.O.s, we can fight in paw to paw combat and gun fights, we can heal from fatal injuries but there's a limit to what we can do! How the hell can a G.E.O. fight against something like ten billion fuck tons of sand? Or someone who can teleport at a whim? And weapons that cut through anything organic? What the fuck do you think our armaments and armour are made of? We will be slaughtered!"

"Adrian." Jack said slowly. "You need to calm down. Like right now." He said slowly and calmly.

Adrian snarled. "I'm not going to fucking calm down! This guy can kill us if he wants with anything he wants! How do we fight back!? What if we can't? What happens to Casey? Or Auntie Sharon? Or My brothers and sister? Uncle Nick and Aunt Judy and my cousins!? How the fuck are we supposed to protect them!? And what about mom?" he shouted, pointing to his shaken mother lying on the couch.

"She can't even move without one of us carrying her or pushing her wheel chair! How the fuck are we supposed to-"

"ADRIAN!" Jack roared, effectively stopping his son's hysterical rant.

He stepped forward and placed his paws on Adrian's shoulders, hoping to stop his shaking and to calm him down.

"Adrian, I know. Buddy, I know how scary this is. I really do." Jack said calmly. "But we can't lose our calm in situations like this. These are the kind of situations where we need to stay level headed, where we need to stay calm, sit down and think of a plan."

Adrian lowered his head and nodded it very slightly in understanding. After a long silence he let out a tired sigh.

"So what do we do? How do we plan?" Adrian asked.

"First, we keep everyone safe. We've already got that figured out. After we're sure we can protect everyone we start focusing on how to track Alistair down." Jack explained.

Bogo hummed at this. "I may know a way. I've got some favors with a few certain ZBI agents. I think it's about time to cash in those favors. As for fighting Alistair when we confront him… I'm not sure." He admitted.

"Actually-" Terry started but Jack put up a paw to stop her.

"Mom… Don't, just don't. You've said enough, more than enough actually." Jack stated tiredly.

Terry huffed and crossed her arms. "And if I said we could fight fire with fire?" She said curiously.

This caused everyone to turn to her in confusion.

Terry gave them all a devious smile. "Did you think the only thing I did was simple investigation? When I found Alistair's old colleague he didn't just give me information. When I told him I wanted to go for blood if I ever saw the son of a bitch again he made sure I wasn't going in without some… insurance." She said with a dark chuckle.

Spottigans scrunched his face up and looked at Jack. "Is she speaking English right now or is there some secret language between the family?"

Jack simply shrugged, simply not in the mood for a snarky come back and because he agreed with Spottigans, for once surprisingly. "I wish I knew." He said.

Terry laughed again. "You weren't the only one who just upped and vanished Jack. Alistair vanished at someone point a few years before we ended up here. And… let's just say his clients and personal were feeling that they were owed a little something for their services. Which was passed onto me from that old colleague I mentioned, who also got in on it." She said, still wearing that smug grin.

Sherry was the first to clue in on what exactly her mother in law was talking about. "You have some of his weapons?" She asked.

"I've got a lot better than that." Terry stated, the smile growing wider. "He couldn't just give me those weapons, I'd have been arrested for possession of anyone of them! But, that doesn't mean we can't make them ourselves."

Jack blinked in surprise before the same smile as his mother's spread across his face. "You have the blueprints for his weapons, don't you?"

Terry nodded in confirmation. "Not just that. Apparently G.E.O.s weren't the only genetics project that bastard was working on. And it just so happens that while I couldn't get the weapons I did in fact… get some free samples of those projects." She stated mischeviously as she pulled a sleek black case out of her purse.

Bogo raised a curious brow at Jack's mother. "You simply carry that with you wherever you go?"

Terry blew a raspberry in response. "Good god, are you kidding me? No! When Jack called me I had a gut feeling that this might have involved his father if he was calling me of all animals. So I brought these just in case, just so you knew what we had at our disposal." She explained.

They all nodded amongst themselves, that sounded fair.

"Sooo… what's in the case?" Anne asked curiously.

Her question was answered as Terry unlocked the case and placed it on the coffee table. Inside were about twelve different syringes, not very large ones either, about the size of a flu shot you'd get during middle school.

"These are twelve of Alistair's… side projects you could say. The client explained to me that in his spare time he liked to mess around with specific genetics. He even said they'd probably be compatible with the G.E.O. serum." She explained.

They all stared in shock at the case. She was carrying the equivalent of a nuclear bomb around in her purse! If any other G.E.O. had gotten their paws on these…

"Ok. Fuck. I need to sit down, this is too much to process." Jack said as he sat down on the closest chair and rubbed his temples.

"Now let me get this all straight. Dad's old colleague gave these to you? So that if you ever found him you'd be able to kill him yourself? Ok, here's the big question. Why the hell did you say nothing about this and how the hell did you convince him to give these to you?" Jack asked seriously.

Terry shrugged. "Honest answer, I simply forget about all of this until you called. It jogged my memory so I brought it with me. And the old client figured I wouldn't have the means or intention to recreate any of these for profit so it was safest with me. Plus he figured if someone's going to fight Alistair it'd better be his ex-wife. That gave us a good laugh! But he also didn't care if Alistair came after him anymore, he'd done too much and was tired of it all. So giving these to me kind of… helped him let go of it all." she explained.

Adrian nodded as he listened to his grandmothers explanation it made sense. He had since picked up one of the syringes during their conversation and was looking at it curiously. The inside was filled with an icy blue substance, very strange for the contents of a syringe.

"So do you even know what's in any of these?" Adrian asked curiously.

Terry answered by pulling a small note book out of her purse. "Yep, he explained it to me and I wrote it all down in this. He also gave me the notes for the replication process in case I did need to make more but it all looked like gibberish to me." She said with a wave of her paw.

Adrian nodded but continued to stare at the syringe. "So what's this one do? EEF001?"

Terry flipped through the notebook until she stopped and tapped the page with her finger. The serial number is also an acronym. EES means Enhanced Eye Formula. That one is a combination of genetic and nanite technology. Microscopic robots connect with organic tissue in the eyes and brain and send signals to whichever eye you inject it into. There's a lot of info and babble but it gives you like ten different kinds of vision." She explained.

She chuckled to herself as she thought of something. "Although we might need to have some medics go over this, calibrate this stuff properly since it was originally intended for hum- JESUS FUCKING CHRISTMAS CHRIST WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Terry screamed as Adrian immediately injected his right eye with the syringe.

Jack immediately tried to stop Adrian but even as he tackled his son to the ground it was too late since he had since pulled the syringe out in those few seconds.

"ADRIAN, THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?" Jack screamed in horror.

Adrian was about to answer but instead he grabbed his head and let out a roar of pain. He thrashed on the ground as his head felt like it was about to explode! It wasn't just his head, his eye was in so much pain he didn't think it was even possible, even with his high level of tolerance!

He thought it would be simple, inject himself, give himself a better advantage to protect everyone. But now that he'd done it he realized he really should have given it a lot more thought.

A hell of a lot more thought.

"Fuck! My brain and eye are going to fucking explode!" Adrian shouted as he continued to thrash around on the ground.

But just as quickly as it had started the pain stopped. Adrian laid his back on the ground and took several deep breaths to help calm himself.

Ow. That really hurt.

Jack helped Adrian to sit up.

"You ok?" Jack asked, fully concerned.

Adrian nodded as he held his paw over his eye. "Yeah… yeah I think I'll be ok."

"Good, because after all of this is over you're so grounded." Jack stated as he patted Adrian's back and helped his son stand up.

Adrian groaned but knew he had deserved it. As he removed his paw from his eye everyone back away in shock. Even Casey had backed away, which admittedly freaked him out considering how accepting she'd been of everything. If it spooked her it must be bad.

"What? What happened?" Adrian asked in confusion.

But as soon as the words left his mouth something strange happened. In his right eye it was like he could see in… the best way to describe it would be the highest definition possible. He could see every twitch of everyone's muscles, he could see every subtle shift in their movements even If they weren't aware of it. Hell, if he focused very slightly he could make out individual strands of fur!

"Adrian… you're eye." Casey said in shock as she pointed a shaky finger.

Adrian felt around his eye but it didn't feel much different. No, that wasn't true, the sensation was way too familiar.

Casey passed him a small mirror and he saw why everyone was freaked out.

Whoa. Holy shit.

The whites of his eyes had gone completely red while the iris had turned an icy blue, almost white. No wonder the sensation felt so familiar, the red of his eye was exactly when he lost control during his change! He remembered there was a term for it, Blood Charger, even his dad only knew bits and pieces about it. But this was different, much different. His eye was red but he wasn't bleeding, not a single drop. And the sensation was like it held its own heartbeat but most importantly it felt… stabilized.

Adrian couldn't help the slow smile that curved his face. Yes, this had been the most INCREDIBLY stupid thing he'd ever done but the payoff had been worth it. And he'd only just tapped the very surface of this!

Not only that there were eleven other syringes they could use. What powers did they hold? It didn't matter to Adrian, he was content with the one, but what if someone else used it? Like his father? What kind of powerhouse could he become if he used one of them?

Adrian turned to look at Jack and smiled.

"Hey dad… I think we might just stand a chance now."


	73. Chapter 73 War room and Generals

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Hello everyone! Hope you all have been doing well, I know I have! It's been crazy busy on my end just between work and trying to balance a social life, but it's still been fun.**

 **So here we have the next chapter! And I know you guys will enjoy it, and not just for the fan service at the end of it!**

 **This chapter marks the first physical appearance of the main antagonist! (not counting the memory sequence in the very early chapters as that was a momentary flashback) Not only that it includes some of the other new villains you will be seeing from now on that work for Alistair.**

 **And holy damn are most of them fucked up.**

 **I spent a great deal of time coming up with their abilities and future abilities for other characters while trying to keep it as close to Sci-Fi as I could. Very difficult even though science was one of my better subjects back in highschool.**

 **So apparently I've got a thing for cliff-hangers recently as someone mentioned in a review awhile back. Not going to lie, yeah I have. But it just makes it so much better! And yes this chapter ends as such, but it's a definite 'blow your mind' cliff hanger!**

 **So a few random notes and just ramblings from me. I've come up with several more stories, yes even more! I promise that's not why chapters are delayed I'm just busy in real life. But I wanted to get everyone's opinion and see what I should go with first for posting. I want to work on them a bit more before posting but should I do them all at once or one at a time?**

 **So far I've got a fantasy cross world zootopia fan fic, with actual humans this time.**

 **A Robin hood meets zootopia meets some John Constantine type story (if you don't know who John Constantine is I suggest you look into DC's best anti-hero ever.)**

 **Zootopia with a Devil may cry ( the reboot) twist focusing on one of Nick and Judys son.**

 **And a few others but these are the ones I've worked on. Give me a shoutout for which ones you'd like to read!**

 **Now I'd like to share some of my recent favorite stories.**

 **In no particular order.**

 **Derailment by Zanrok (warning, incredibly well written toxic amounts of fluff and the author is constantly hounded and kept captive by pirates)**

 **Striped up by Albinefox (Took me awhile to really get into this just because the writing style wasn't what I was used to but it's become a very enjoyable read with humor that just makes me break out laughing every time I read it.)**

 **Bad Decisions by Onyxrose777 (Murder mystery and everyone's favorite foxrabbit duo falling in love? You had me at hello)**

 **Crimson Dusk by AlucardsCountess. (Vampire Judy and Slayer Nick. Need I say more for how awesome that is?)**

 **Nicole and Julius by Stevegallacci. (The genderbender twist was refreshing, you don't see very well written genderbends and this one definitely grabbed my attention. Fell in love with it and need more)**

 **Fear the unknown by Tremainj (I don't have enough space to even begin with how awesome this story and the author are. Beast of yesterday already had me hooked and this was just like another serving of all you can eat ice cream of your favorite ice cream)**

 **Scars and the Claws that Leave them by HakuroNoKage (Not a recent favorite but a very long time favorite now, which I will never fail to mention if I have the opportunity to bring it up! If I don't have enough space here to tell you how awesome the previous story and author are then I simply don't have enough space on my computer in general to tell you how awesome Hakuro and his story are! When I wait on updates on anything this is the story I go to and reread over and over again. Seriously check this out people, do it!)**

 **Ok I've rambled for too long. So that's it everyone!**

 **Now, as I've always said. Enjoy, review and all that good stuff.**

*Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or its characters*

Nine in the evening.

The current time as a nervous black hare stood in the elaborate office of his employer.

Nine in the evening, the time he has to begin explaining to his boss how the serum operation they had set up earlier in the month had been raided and taken apart by the ZPD's Special Officers.

"Repeat that again." The animal stated, not bothering to turn his chair towards the hare.

"The Special Officers took apart the operation we had the Savage fangs gang set up. It was a joint operation with three different squads. They managed to take out the majority of the gang." The Hare explained

"Survivors?"

"…One. Berry was apprehended, the rest used their cyanide pills." The hare stated nervously.

Silence followed, time seemed to slow for the hare. He can't see his boss and can't read his expression. He wonders just how screwed he is considering his boss does not believe in the whole 'Don't shoot the messenger' ideal.

"Who apprehended him?" He asks after a long silence.

The hare gulps nervously, this is the moment of truth. "…Jack Snowfur."

His employer turns the chair to face the hare. It never ceases to amaze him how well dressed his boss looks. The expensive black suit, the twenty four karat gold watch on his left wrist, the gold link cuffs. But what always impresses him the most is the brooch his boss wears at the top of his tie. It's a deep red, nearly the color of blood. Somehow it matches the older white and black spotted cat's strange eyes, that odd brown that nearly looks red.

"Jack Snowfur." The cat repeats. He leans back in his chair and closes his eyes as he contemplates this. "Jack Snowfur." He chuckles.

The hare stands there for what feels like an eternity as he waits for his boss to say something, hopefully to dismiss him.

"Summon my generals to the war room in an hour on the hour. We have some planning to do." The cat states, an amused grin on his face.

"Right away, Master Alistair!" The Hare said before quickly running off.

Alistair leans back in his chair as the Hare leaves the room, the amused grin on his face growing wider. He always wondered when this day would come, the day his son would cross paths with him again. The day they would not reunite as family but as enemies.

The day his son would prove he was too big for his own fucking boots.

"Oh Jackie, you really should've just stayed out of this." Alistair mused to himself.

Although he couldn't entirely blame his son, he was simply an officer of the law doing what an officer of the law does. But he had probably figured out what Alistair had done for a living in the old world, which would mean he'd most likely hunt him. Alistair had already been fully prepared for this. He knew it was more than likely to happen and it would have been just fine if it was just Jack coming for him.

But unfortunately it wasn't just Jack, it would be the entirety of the ZPD.

And he couldn't have that. He had worked too hard and done too much to be stopped by a pack of fucking animal officers. He had evaded the law for decades, the only difference this time was that they had more information on him, and information was a deadly weapon in both combat and war. And for his crimes they'd definitely declare war on Alistair.

But that was also fine by him, because if they wanted a war he was going to give them one.

One they wouldn't walk away from.

It begged the question though, how best to proceed? Alistair couldn't simply attack them in full force, yes, he had the weaponry and the means to do so but it wouldn't be beneficial to him in the least. Wiping out the ZPD forces would instantly make him a terrorist and while he could deal with the police without issue the ZSS, ZBI and ZIA would make for troublesome opponents.

As long as he simply retaliated against the police those large organizations wouldn't bother to lift a finger. He needed to keep this small and discreet.

Alistair chuckled in amusement as he already began formulating a plan. It had been such a long time since he had needed to formulate a plan of attack, far too long in his opinion. He just hoped he hadn't become rusty.

It was nearly time for his meeting as he finished with the basis of his plan, now to flesh it out and give it substance. Alistair entered his 'war room' as he liked to call it. A large meeting room with a round table in the center. While he was a man of science he had a deep love for historical and fictional literature. One such piece he enjoyed was the tale of King Arthur.

The idea of Knights and Kings didn't really appeal to him much but he had always held a sense of appreciation for the concept of the round table and the titles given out. As such he had given his generals, his most trusted subordinates, titles. Maybe he just loved the theatrics of it, the rest didn't seem to mind, some even enjoyed it. They weren't really paid to care over such details.

The meeting was to start soon. His first two generals entered nearly fifteen minutes early. A young charcoal black fox that couldn't have been older then sixteen or seventeen, wearing his usual attire of ripped black jeans, punk combat boots and a heavy metal band T-shirt with a long sleeved black and white striped shirt underneath. The other was a middle aged male cheetah who wore more casual clothing, a dark blue sweater and jeans.

"Sir Shadow and Sir Feral, glad you both could make it on such short notice. I hope I didn't disturb your evening plans." Alistair greeted nodding at the fox and cheetah respectively.

Shadow shrugged lazily as he propped his elbows on the chair and rested his feet on the table. "No big deal, shits dealt with for the next few days and nothing going on tonight." He commented.

The cheetah rolled his eyes at the young fox's laid back attitude. "Of course and it was no trouble Master Alistair." He said politely.

The door opened again, in stepped a female tigress, a female snow leopard and a male jaguar. All of them took their own seats quickly.

"Ahh, Lady Zelda, Lady Victoria and Sir Alucard. So wonderful to see you all."

"Great to see you too Master Alistair." Zelda greeted with a smile. Victoria simply nodded while Alucard smiled mischievously at Alistair.

"So how fucked is the situation that we're calling a war meeting? Last one couldn't have been more than two years ago." Alucard asked playfully.

Alistair gave a good natured chuckle. "We shall discuss the details of the meeting when the final two have arrived.

"When the last one arrives." A voice behind Alistair corrected him.

Alistair didn't even flinch or show any sign of being surprised, simply because he wasn't. He was the one who had developed the teleportation technology and no one could sneak up on him anymore.

"Of course, my apologies, Lady Anastasia. Your brother shall be arriving shortly?" Alistair asked.

The animal behind Alistair walked around his chair and sat in the seat next to him. A beautiful brown cat in her late teens or early twenties wearing a simple white dress shirt and black pants smiled at him. "He should be. Not as quickly as I. He simply… dislikes instantaneous movement." She commented.

"Maybe that's because you've dropped him in the ocean how many times now?" Shadow stated teasingly.

Anastasia blew a raspberry. "Oh he needs to lighten up. It's not like I dropped him in the middle of the ocean, just a few miles off the coast." She retorted.

"Well you know what they say about cats and water, or are you an exception to that? You seem like the kind of kitty who must love getting wet." Shadow asked deviously as he flashed a charming grin at her.

"Hmm well maybe you'll find out one day." Anastasia replied, flashing him a devious grin and winking.

"Shadow, Anastasia. Please wait until after the meeting before you start flirting." Alistair said playfully as he gave a light chuckle.

They were interrupted as another male brown cat entered the room. He was wearing a similar attire to the other cat, a white shirt and black pants. The only difference was that his shirt was untucked, leather straps bound with thin chains covered both his wrists and he wore three insignia style rings on each finger.

He looked as if he was bored or completely disinterested in the whole situation, although they all knew this to be his most natural expression. "So I'm the last one. You can never wait up on me, can you?" He asked as he met the other cat's eyes.

She gave a light chuckle, to anyone else he still sounded bored but she had learned to hear the subtle hints of emotion in his voice and body language. Currently he was mildly annoyed.

"I'd apologize, but as it stands you don't like instantaneous movement and I get bored waiting for you." She replied honestly.

The brown cat rolled his eyes as he took a seat. "Maybe if you didn't drop me in the ocean so much." He muttered.

Shadow let out a boisterous laugh at the cats comment. "See! Called it!"

The brown cat gave a very slight smile at the fox. But it quickly faded as Alistair stood up and clapped his paws together. "Well then. Now that Sir Thomas has joined us I believe we can begin our little meeting." As he pulled out a tablet everyone followed suit. A few taps later and the image of a white cat appeared on their screens.

"I believe you all are familiar or at least know of Jack Snowfur." Alistair stated.

Feral nodded his head as he looked the photo over, he didn't even need to look at the information on the screen. "The animal considered one of the ZPD's top four Special officers. After graduation it only took him a year before making captain. Has dealt with numerous criminal G.E.O.s as well as taken down many serum suppliers. Several months ago he also led a large operation that resulted in the death of the notorious G.E.O. criminal Ogre which further led the ZPD to discover Furmaceuticals was working with Ogre in an illegal trade for serums which has resulted in the deaths of over six thousand animals."

Alistair smiled as he folded his paws together and nodded at Feral. "Sir Feral, it simply amazes me how much information you can produce on anything at a moment's notice. But what you may not know is that he also took down one of my personal operations today and it's very likely he's learned of my identity."

Feral gave a shocked look, he hadn't heard of this yet. Alucard and Shadow simply laughed. "Big deal, he doesn't have shit on you." Alucard stated.

"Yeah, what's he going to do without even an ounce of evidence?" Shadow added.

Alistair gave a small smirk. "Normally under such circumstances I'd be inclined to agree with you. But as it stands this has become a very personal matter." He surveyed the room and looked each of his generals in their eyes before continuing. "What I speak of next does not leave this room, it is strictly for us to know so you can understand how serious of a situation we are in. Am I understood?"

Everyone seemed to tense a little, something even Alistair was taking seriously was never good. They all looked at each other nervously before turning back to Alistair and nodding their heads.

Alistair cleared his throat before continuing. "Jack Snowfur is in fact my son. And it is very likely that he has learned about my involvement in the creation of the serum. If this proves to be true then he will most likely bring the entirety of the ZPD down on me and will spare no one in his attempt to apprehend or kill me."

"Hold the fuck up!" Zelda shouted as she stood out of her chair and banged her paws against the table. "You are telling me… that this whole meeting is about Jack Snowfur…and am I right in assuming it's about how to deal with him?"

"Yes, that would be correct." Alistair answered.

A wicked grin appeared on the snow leopards face a moment before she threw her head back and began to laugh manically. When she faced Alistair again her face held a calm expression with a very sinister smile.

"Alistair, if you weren't over half my age and if you were the same species as me I'd go down on you in a heartbeat! I've been waiting for this chance for years! Give us your command, I'll tear that little fucker and his family into bloody goddamn pieces!" She roared manically.

He was taken back by this but it was only momentarily as a small grin came to his face. He knew Zelda had a strong hatred for the ZPD and their Special Officers, but to know she had such a strong hatred for Jack… it would make things much easier.

"Of course my dear! We shall do that in good time. But first we must… plan. We need a means to this, to prevent the Special Officers from knocking on our doorstep. Jack is a very powerful individual, he's advanced with the serum in ways I never thought to be possible so we must proceed carefully. We need…" He trailed off as he tried to come up with a word.

"Leverage." Victoria finally spoke.

Alistairs eyes widened as an array of ideas instantly began coming to mind now. He smiled sinisterly as he mulled the word around in his head a bit. "Yeeeees. We need leverage." He said.

As they were talking Feral was looking through the list of information on Jack Snowfur, namely his list of contacts and personal friends. He stopped as he heard them say leverage. How on earth were they going to find any form of leverage against Jack Snowfur? Even with their technology and powers he would be a force of sheer violence and destruction brought down upon them. But as he looked back to his screen his eyes widened as a thought came to mind.

"Master… if it's leverage we need then I don't think we need to look much further." Feral stated as he quickly tapped the screen and sent the pictures to everyone's tablets.

Alistair stared at the photo for several long seconds before looking up at Feral. He flashed the cheetah an excited grin. "Sir Feral, I see a promotion in your future. This is perfect!"

Feral smiled to himself smugly, pleased that he'd put himself further into Alistair's good graces. "I am honored master."

Zelda looked over the photo as a devious idea came to mind. "Master… might I make a request?" She asked.

Alistair looked back to the snow leopard. Zelda was a good general, she truly was but she had a… very sadistic streak to say the least. And while it could be useful it sometimes side tracked her or made her unpredictable. "I suppose it depends on the request."

"This person is important to Jack on a personal level, correct? What do you think if I were to make them one of my subjects? My project has just come out of its experimental stage and I could use a test subject. If I were to make them such and if I were able to turn them to our side it could potentially be a great boon. Not only that, if Jack Snowfur were to find himself in a fight with them he would be hesitant to attack them, which gives us ample opportunity to kill him." Zelda explained.

Alistair thought this over in his mind. This did sound like a good idea, emotional and mental disruption could prove fatal in combat.

There was only one problem.

"And if you can't turn them? What kind of disaster would we be dealing with?" Alistair pointed out.

Zelda smiled smugly. "I wouldn't create such a dangerous test subject without having some sort of failsafe in the event they couldn't be controlled." She explained briefly before pulling a file up on her tablet and sending it to Alistair's. The cat's eyes widened as he read over the file.

"This is what you want to do? Your top secret project, the one you've been working on for the past three years?" Alistair asked in disbelief as he read over the file and research papers numerous times.

Not even he had been allowed to review Zelda's research on this particular project, she had wished to create something truly of her own design and did not wish to have any influence, he had respected her request as most of his scientists and researchers wished to create something of their own and how could he dare to hinder a brilliant mind? But even still, he had always wondered what it was she worked on so diligently. Now that he was looking at it he could understand why she kept it secret, this was something truly unique and beautiful in its own right. Even he would have difficulty creating something of this calibre and it made him respect her even more. But it was also incredibly dangerous.

Zelda nodded as her smile grew. "Look to article four-sixteen. That's the failsafe in the event they refuse to join us. And even if that doesn't work my abilities alone will be more than enough to exterminate them."

Alistair pulled up the article and read it over, his jaw dropped as he read it over and over again. He read it one last time before a mischievous grin appeared and he leaned back in his chair laughing. "God damn, Zelda! This is truly cruel, even for you…Fine, I approve! Go absolutely crazy with this one, proceed as you wish but I want it done soon. As for everyone else, stay on standby but on your feet. We don't know when things will go to hell and I want everyone to be prepared. Dismissed."

Everyone nodded and begin to leave the room until Shadow audibly coughed to grab everyone's attention. Everyone turned to him curiously as he stood up ready to speak.

"Master, forgive my rudeness but I'd like to make a request on all of our behalf's." Shadow stated. The simple act of politeness and formal speaking took them all by surprise. Shadow was crude, disrespectful and arrogant. While he only showed respect and toned his attitude down for Alistair solely, he only acted like this when he really wanted something.

"What sort of request?" Alistair inquired. It was very rare for Shadow to make a request, he was curious as to what the young fox wanted.

"In the event that everything goes to hell and the ZPD comes down on us with a full on tactical assault… if it proves too much for us do we have permission to break protocol three?" Shadow asked seriously.

Everyone stared at Shadow in horrified disbelief, even Victoria and Thomas the most neutral of the generals looked visibly shaken by the request. Protocol three was a serious matter. All of their powers and abilities were incredibly dangerous, so much so that they placed limiters on themselves, while they were still strong they weren't at a hundred percent of their full power. Permission to break Protocol three was asking to remove those limiters to fight at full strength.

"Shadow are you insane? What the hell are you thinking?" Anastasia hissed into his ear.

Alistair on the other hand wasn't very shocked. It was a reasonable request and in the event that they were in a corner it could be the only thing they have left.

"I'll consider it. But I won't make my decision until I'm sure that it will become necessary." He responded simply. "Unless there are any more questions you are all dismissed."

They all nodded before finally leaving the room. Shadow was the last to leave, not wanting to deal with any of the backlash from the others for his request. As he walked down the hallway he felt something was wrong. His feeling proved true as one moment he felt someone tackling him and the next he landed on a bed in a dark room. He looked up at the snarling female cat on top of him.

"Protocol three? PROTOCOL THREE!? Are you out of your god damn mind!?" Anastasia screamed as she grabbed him by the front his shirt and began shaking him violently.

"What were you thinking!? Do you have any idea why we don't break protocol three? God damn it Shadow!" Anastasia growled as she roughly shoved him onto his back.

Shadow simply smiled at her playfully. "You know… this would make me feel far more guilty if you weren't straddling me." He pointed out.

Anastasia stopped for a moment to realize that she was in fact straddling him, not only that she felt something begin to grow and harden underneath her. She growled as she smacked his chest.

"Keep it in your damn pants for five minutes!" She shrieked. She made an attempt to get off of him but he kept his paws firmly on her hips, not only keeping her in place but pressing her closer against him. She was about to argue until he sat up so he was face to face with her.

"I know, it's not my greatest idea but we needed confirmation. Imagine if any of us were in a life or death situation and we were about to kick the bucket, I'd rather have the security knowing I'd be able to go all out against Snowfur and his officers with full permission instead of doing so without it and suffering Alistair's wrath." Shadow explained calmly.

He made a solid point but it still irked Anastasia. "But you know WHY it's in place to begin with!" She countered.

"I know that, it's for good reason. But again, life or death situation." He repeated.

She let out a long suffering groan, he wasn't going to let this go and the damage was already done. "You are such an idiot sometimes." She let out a surprised yelp as Shadow quickly grabbed her and suddenly had her pinned to the bed. She was about to protest until he kissed her so fiercely and so passionately she momentarily lost the ability to think clearly.

When Shadow broke the kiss he smiled at her deviously. "Yes… but I'm your idiot." He said as he tore her shirt open, causing buttons to fly everywhere across the room before kissing her neck and making his way down.

Anastasia growled in both annoyance and arousal as she smacked the side of his head. "No, I'm still mad at y-ahhh!" The rest of her sentence was lost from the moan she let out. Shadow had gently bit her breasts, knowing it was one of her most sensitive spots.

"Really? You don't sound mad." He teased as he quickly pulled off her pants, now leaving her in only her ruined white shirt and lacy purple lingre. The response she was about to come up with was lost as he slightly moved her underwear to the side and began to lick her. He drove his tongue inside of her, licking and drinking up as much of her as he could, a feeling of satisfaction came to him when she gripped the fur on his head and began to scream in pleasure.

He stopped his merciless licking to instead focus on the inside of her thighs, knowing they were just as sensitive, he gave them affectionate butterfly kisses and teasing nips, alternating between both sides.

"You… are… such an…asshole!" She managed to say through her heavy breathing and moans of pleasure.

"I'm… so… angry… with you!" She growled out, grabbing his head and pulling him upwards. He almost thought he'd taken it too far until she began to kiss him just as fiercely as he had before. She quickly pulled off his shirts and unbuckled his belt, loosening his pants enough to free his now fully erect member. She pushed him onto his back again before straddling his hips. She quickly grabbed his length and guided it to her entrance before she instantly lowered herself onto it, Shadow growling at the same time that she moaned.

Anastasia was still angry at him, that much was for sure, but when he started to touch her in all the right places and in the exact way she liked him to there was no way she was going to stop him.

But that didn't mean she was letting him off so easily either.

She furiously continued to raise and lower her hips as she impaled herself on him repeatedly. The look of pure shocked pleasure on his face gave her immense satisfaction as it meant she had turned the tables on him.

She leaned forward to nip his neck and grabbed his chest fur before whispering into his ear. "First you pull that stunt, effectively pissing me off then you go ahead and seduce me while I'm trying to yell at you? Fine, have it your way but I'm not going easy on you tonight."

The intensity of her movements and that seductive growl as she whispered was too much for Shadow, he grabbed her hips and began to thrust into her right before he released himself in a blinding wave of intense pleasure. As he lied back to take a moment to rest she began to grind against him. The fact that he had just came and her actions was far too much for him to handle as he threw his head back into the bed from the almost agonizing pleasure.

When he regained enough focus he looked up at Anastasia who had a seductively evil grin on her face. "I don't care how many damn times you cum tonight, you are not stopping until I'm satisfied."

She wasn't lying when she said that. Shadow forced himself to look at the clock in his sore and exhausted state. They had started at maybe ten thirty and had stopped at maybe four or five in the morning. It was nearly six now. He knew it was at maybe three when he had satisfied her enough but she kept it going on for over an hour longer just to make him squirm, finally stopping just to take a shower before pulling on one of his shirts and nuzzling herself into his chest to sleep. She might look polite, modest and cheerful on the outside.

But on the inside Anastasia was an absolutely bat shit crazy woman.

'Ah, but she's my bat shit crazy woman.' Shadow chuckled weakly at the thought. Pulling her closer to him, she gave a content hum from the action and she held him tighter.

"Still awake?" She mumbled.

"Yeah, despite all that I can't really sleep." Shadow admitted.

She gave a light chuckle. "One of the things I love about you, infinite stamina. But seriously why can't you sleep?"

Shadow shrugged as he pulled Anastasia closer to him. "Just thinking."

She rested her elbow on his chest and lazily propped her head against her paw so she could look at him. "Talk to me Tyler, what's up?"

Anastasia was one of three animals allowed to call him by his real name, to everyone he worked with he was Sir Shadow or just Shadow. But she was one of the exceptions, and the only one who made his heart race every time she did.

"I've just got a bad feeling about all of this. Jack Snowfur takes down one of Alistair's personal operations, potentially discovers his identity, Alistair calls a war meeting and tells us that Jack Snowfur is his son and now we plan to kidnap someone close to him so we have leverage. This just doesn't feel right." He explained.

Anastasia thought over his words as she lazily used her free paw to trace circles in his fur. "Is that why you asked for permission to break protocol three?"

Shadow nodded in response. "That's part of it, yeah. I had a bad feeling the whole meeting but when Zelda started talking about making them her experiment I knew it would just be a whole new level of shit."

Now that she was a lot calmer and more clear headed she could see his reasoning behind the request, but it begged the question. "What were the other reasons?"

Shadows response was instant. "You and Thomas. If shit goes down in a bad way I'm not just sitting back and watching either of you die or get arrested."

Anastasia was touched by his concern, she and her brother didn't have any friends growing up. She was never envious or gave it much thought when she was younger, she and her brother were to focused on other things.

But then one fox came into both their lives and changed all of that.

Anastasia, Shadow and Thomas were close. They were all best friends and confidants to one another, nothing was a secret. Not even what was going on between Anastasia or Shadow was hidden from Thomas, they'd done nothing wrong and he'd gladly accepted it.

She gave him a quick kiss before smiling at him. "We won't die and we won't get arrested. They're officers and G.E.O.s, us… we're so much more. No matter what happens we'll make it out ok."

Shadow simply nodded as he held Anastasia against him. He was about to drift off into sleep before a funny thought came to mind.

She gave a light chuckle as she saw the amused grin on his face. "Ok, what is it now you big sap?"

Shadow looked at her with a playful grin on his face. "Just thinking, if you or maybe Thomas were to face Jack Snowfur… would it actually be considered a fight or just a spat between siblings?"


	74. Chapter 74 Assault and Taken

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Hello everyone I'm back! So I finally had some free time and got into a really big writing groove. I just pumped out two chapters in one night and oh my god it felt great!**

 **Yes, this chapter and the one following immediately afterwards. Feels like the good old days when I was pumping out three chapters a day!**

 **Although to be fair most of the story was already pre written at the time and it was just editing on my part but still!**

 **So the last chapter introduced the primary antagonists as well as some secondary antagonists, I even plan to delve into some of their back stories later on in the story so look forward to those chapters!**

 **Now I just need to say this… by the end of this chapter and most likely the end of the next chapter everyone is going to collectively HATE me. One! You find out who gets captured and screwed over by Zelda. Two! You find out how they get screwed over and... well you'll see next chapter!**

 **I have nothing to really ramble about so let's get on with it!**

 **As I've always said. Enjoy, review and all that good stuff.**

*Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or its characters*

*ZPD squad meeting room*

Jack sat in silence as he finished explaining the situation to his squad. Alistair, their family relationship, the bastards part in creating the serum and the dangers he presented, everything.

"Fuck… holy fuck." Max said shakily as he pressed his paws to his temples trying to process this.

Amanda and Cory were staring off as they tried to process all of this, this was a lot to take in. "Wow, your dads a really fucking asshole." Cory commented.

"Tell me about it." Jack muttered. He looked over to John who had his chin resting on his folded paws and was staring at the desk, as if in serious contemplation. He thought of all his squad members to be angry it would be John considering what the serum had done to his life and fearing his relationship with Alistair might spark their old feud once again.

"One thing bugs me about all of this." John finally spoke as he looked over to Jack. "From what I can gather he's a weapons merchant and not only that, he sounds pretty damn egotistical and arrogant right? So how come we've only just heard about him? I mean yeah staying off the radar is a good idea but think about it, if I had weapons of mass destruction and could level the city in a heartbeat I wouldn't be worried about hiding, I'd flaunt my power and wealth with everything I had."

Fin nodded his head as he agreed with Johns reasoning. "He makes a good point, back when I was in the military there were some real egotistical merchants we'd be assigned to pick off, they'd have these huge parties or would make public appearances without a care. Granted they had dozens of mercenaries guarding them, but even still."

Sam snapped her fingers as a thought came to mind. "Maybe he has but without us realizing it." Everyone turned to her and gave her confused stares. "Well… say it was me in Alistairs position, I've got wealth and power but at the same time I don't have anonymity. That would be dangerous for me considering many residents of our world would probably have a grudge against me if they discovered my involvement with the serum. I'd be careful about it, I'd create my weapons and sell them but I'd do so under an alias. Who's going to be able to recognize me anyways? None of my human features match my animal features except for maybe my eyes or my voice but that's still not a lot to go on."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, that did make a lot of sense.

"There's another possibility too." Max added. "He still uses an alias but he pulls a Furmaceutical, they created cures but from using serums on test subjects, maybe he owns a high-end business but it's only a cover for his real projects."

At that Johns eyes went wide and he quickly pulled out his phone. "Shit, that might actually be the case." He said as he scrolled through his phone.

Jack frowned as John frantically went through his phone. "Care to share with the rest of the class?"

"It was a few months ago, I was nominated for an award for most philanthropic animal of the year or some shit like that, I declined the award but still attended the event out of good will." John explained.

"Most philanthropic?" Cory asked slightly amused.

"He's loaded and has made a lot of generous donations." Jack answered simply. "Back to the topic at hand?"

"Yeah, as I was saying. Went to the event and socialized a bit, I was approached by another cat and for a solid three seconds I actually thought it was you." John said as he pointed to Jack. "Quickly realized it wasn't, your scents are too different and he was a bit older but he's got the same looks and eyes as you. Ah hah! Found it!" John exclaimed as he passed his phone over to Jack.

Jacks eyes went wide as he stared at the photo, it was a picture of John smiling and shaking paws with an older white cat that had the same reddish brown eyes as he or his sisters. This had to be Alistair.

"We were asked to take this together and I got my paws on a copy, just because you never know. Although when he introduced himself it wasn't as Alistair, it was Matthew Penwell. He owns and runs a robotics company that has a big thing for funding scholarships, grants and apprenticeships which was why he attended the event." John explained. "Tried to get me as a business partner but I refused, something about him was just off putting."

Kate snorted at the comment. "He was off putting to you?"

John nodded, ignoring the sarcasm. "Yeah, he looked all nice and friendly but you could tell it was a cover for something… really sinister, like he could kill everyone in the room and still be smiling."

"Sounds about right." Anne said idly.

Jack couldn't help but smile, this was good. No, it was great! They had information on Alistair and not only what he looked like but what his business was! They could get the warrants and do a search of his business while taking him in for questioning for his involvement with the serum gang. If necessary they could pull a full on assault.

As he thought of their next course of action his phone went off. He frowned, wondering why anyone would call him while he was in a meeting until he saw Adrian was the one calling him.

"Hey Adrian whats- whoa! Buddy slow down! What's wrong?" Jack asked concerned. The frown on his face slowly faded into horrified shock. "Are you serious? Are you ok? Shit, I'll be down in a few minutes just hang tight." With that he hung up and grabbed his coat.

"Max, Fin, John you three are with me. Everyone on standby until we get back." Jack said as he urged the three to follow him out of the meeting room.

"What has your tail over a fire?" Fin asked as they rushed down the hallway.

Jack gritted his teeth as he tried to keep his anger in check. "Adrian was just attacked outside of his school."

*Ten minutes later Zootopia highschool.*

When they arrived there were already several cruisers and police officers on the scene keeping students and faculty alike back. Jack and his group forced their way through the crowd until he reached the officers blocking off the students, when the officers spotted them they quickly let them through. They stopped as they took the scene in.

Holy shit.

The parking lot looked like a warzone. There were scorch marks everywhere, the asphalt had been ripped to shreds, cars were completely destroyed and the brick building had some noticeable breaks in the walls.

Adrian was sitting on the back of an ambulance in the middle of the scene clutching his right shoulder, gritting his teeth as if he was in pain. Jack ordered the other three to scan the area and see what they could find, but ordered John to make sure his own son was ok before he started so he could focus on the task at hand.

Jack approached Adrian who instantly looked up, feeling his dad's presence. The anger in his eyes vanished being replaced by grief and pain. Jack slowly moved Adrian's paw off his shoulder and was horrified by what he saw. There was a small smoldering hole in Adrian's shoulder, his shirt was scorched and it was still smoking. The most surprising thing was that it didn't even look like it was healing.

"Adrian, what the hell happened here?" Jack asked concerned.

Adrian gritted his teeth as the anger returned. "Me and Casey were chatting with everyone, Dwayne wanted to show off his new car before we went home. But as we're about to leave a van pulled up and…" he stopped as he shut his eyes and lowered his head as he shook it.

"Four animals came out and before we even knew what was going on they… they attacked us. Fuck it was so bad dad. It was so sudden that we barely even knew what hit us."

Jack placed a comforting paw on Adrian's shoulder. "It's ok buddy, we'll find them but I need you to tell me everything that happened."

Adrian nodded but winced as he grabbed his shoulder again. Jack inspected the wound, what the hell had done this? Adrian noticed his father's curious stare and figured he should explain the whole story.

"It wasn't a weapon that did this. One of the animals he… I don't know it was like he could control electricity. He was shooting bolts out of his fingertips. We tried to fight him but when he grabbed Leon he went down as if he'd been hit by an Anti-G.E.O. tazor. The other three were wearing masks and hoodies I didn't see what they looked." He explained. "They were Alistair's men, I can tell." Adrian said seriously.

Jack nodded, that was fairly obvious. "No kidding, this is beyond what a G.E.O. could do."

Adrian shook his head. "No, I could tell because one of them could teleport. Reminded me of what Nana Terry said about Alistair's teleportation tech."

"Did you catch any scents or find anything else out?" Jack asked.

Adrian lowered his gaze as he tried to think, everything had happened within a few minutes so it was hazy. "Cats." He answered. "The one that teleported and the one using electricity were both cats like you. Male and female."

"Anything else you can think of?" Jack asked gently.

Adrian was about to answer until his eyes went wide with shock before they narrowed and unimaginable rage etched into his face. Jack followed his line of sight and saw John comparing notes with Max and Fin.

Oh, Fuck.

Before Adrian could even think of charging, Jack quickly grabbed him and pulled him inside the ambulance, shutting the doors behind him. Adrian shoved Jack and made for the door but Jack blocked the exit, grabbing Adrian's shoulders as he did.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Adrian demanded.

"Adrian." Jack started slowly. "I have a really… really good explanation."

"The hell you do!" Adrian roared as he tried for the door again but Jack simply grabbed him, swiped Adrian's feet out from under him and pinned him against the inside of the ambulance.

"Look, I know this looks really bad but a lot of things happened." Jack said as calmly as possible while Adrian struggled under him.

Adrian growled as he tried to get up but Jack kept him pinned. After several minutes of struggling Adrian gave up and simply resorted to glaring at his father while breathing heavily.

Jack let out a tired sigh, he really didn't want to give this explanation right now, they had to prioritize finding out everything they could about the situation but he knew Adrian wouldn't think rationally until he was given an explanation.

"I let him live after the operation so I could speak with him afterwards, I wanted to hear his side of the story and I learned a lot of things." Jack started before taking another deep breath.

He spent the next ten minutes explaining as much of Johns story as he could, his past, meeting his wife, gathering evidence on criminals, working with furmaceuticals and his involvement in creating the Ogre extermination operation in order to deliver the evidence.

"He seriously had someone organize his own death sentence? That's absolutely insane, who would believe that?" Adrian asked in angry disbelief.

"Apparently he was crazy enough, he was determined to keep his wife and son safe at any cost. I talked to him afterwards and warned him we'd let him go only if he didn't try anything again. So far he hasn't and I don't think he will but my squad found out and they agreed on… drastic measures." Jack said.

"Drastic measures being?" Adrian asked impatiently.

"We monitor him all the time and the only way we could do that is if he worked with us soooo… he's officially the ZPDs first special officer intern. Which is why he's here and because his son goes here and if he found out we came here without bringing him he'd be pissed." Jack explained.

Adrians jaw dropped as he stared at Jack in even more disbelief. "You let HIM of all animals become an officer!? Dad what the hell were you smoking when you all decided that?"

Jack resisted the urge to roll his eyes, why did everyone have to assume any seemingly insane decisions of theirs were made from being high? "I get it, I didn't like it at first either. But he's actually been very useful, we haven't put him on the field yet but he's given us plenty of insight on criminals and other things we'd never have thought of."

Adrian snarled as he glared at Jack. "Give me… one… really good… god damn reason why I don't tear him apart when I get out of this ambulance."

"Because he's the one who found Alistair and the company he owns." Jack stated.

Adrian went wide eyed and his anger seemed to vanish in that moment. Jack gave a mental sigh of relief, this was a good start. "Before you called me I was explaining the Alistair situation and we were thinking of scenarios, how he's stayed hidden for so long. He's been using a different identity and John just so happened to know who he was and what he does for work."

Adrian snarled as Jack explained this. "Doesn't that mean he could be working for Alistair? That he's leading us into a trap?"

Jack shook his head. "I doubt it, they've only met the once from what I've gathered and he refused a partnership with Alistair, saying he didn't trust him."

Adrian gave this some thought and it brought up a question. "How did they even meet?"

Jack gave an amused snort. "Surprisingly it was at a philanthropist's award dinner. John was invited because he's made several large donations."

"Now you're just fucking with me." Adrian said dryly as he frowned at Jack.

"Actually no, when he told me about his donations the first time around I did some digging and found out he's actually a major donator to several charities and organizations, a lot more then he originally told me in fact." Jack explained.

"And not just from serum deals, a lot of the money he makes now is actually from clean business." Jack added as he saw Adrian about to make a snide comment.

Adrian nodded his head as he took all of this in. This had been too crazy of a day, honestly he didn't care about Ogre, or John, whatever he was at this point. But seeing John… the anger and rage just came out of nowhere but for good reason, the bastard had put him through literal hell. He wanted to tear the monster apart, limb from bloody limb

"Do you think you can go out and not kill him?" Jack asked concerned.

Adrian thought about it before letting out an annoyed huff. "If the info he has can help us then I'll leave it… for now. Afterwards all bets are off."

Well… it was as good as they could get at the moment and that was good enough for Jack.

"By the way where are all your friends?" Jack asked curiously.

"Leon and Janelle are at the hospital, ambulances wheeled them off to hide the fact that they were G.E.O.s from the students and school. Dwayne is with some of the other officers explaining what he can. Kate got Casey and Freddy out of the line of fire when things got ugly." Adrian explained.

Jack nodded as he searched the ambulance until he found some gauze, medical bandages and medical tape. He gestured to Adrian who removed his shirt, with a little difficulty. "You know, I'm used to everything healing right away before the pain really registers, it actually kinda hurts when it doesn't heal in three seconds." Adrian commented.

Jack gave an amused snort as he started to treat the wound, glad that Adrian wasn't going on a bloody rampage and at least his friends were mostly ok, but what was the point of this attack? Was it supposed to be a message of some kind?

But if that was the case, what was the message?

Once the wound was dressed Jack helped Adrian get his shirt back on before helping him out of the ambulance. They both stared in confusion as they saw Dwayne frantically speaking with the other special officers, he looked panicked, even scared. When he turned and saw Adrian his ears shot up and he bolted for the ambulance.

"Adrian! We's gots a big fuckin problem man!" Dwayne exclaimed as he came up to the two.

"What happened? Another attack?" Jack asked seriously.

Dwayne vigorously shook his head. "Nah, somethin a lot fuckin worse. Fuck man, dem guys dat jumped us didn't stop at us. Dey found da others, caught em as dey was tryin ta hide."

Adrian instantly grabbed Dwayne by the front of his shirt, ignoring the pain in his shoulder that the action caused him. "Are they ok? Casey, what about Casey, is she hurt?" he demanded.

"Kate and Freddy is ok, just got knocked out but Casey…" Dwayne lowered his head regretfully and shook it. "Dey took her, I'm sorry."


	75. Chapter 75 The Monster Maker

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Lookie here! A second chapter! In the same update? Yes!**

 **Now, how Casey gets screwed over… well this was a lot of debating on my part, simply because this goes pretty much out of scifi and almost into fantasy. I debated on this for a long time because I just couldn't figure out how to make it a decent scientific twist. But I sort of figured it out and hopefully it works.**

 **Catch the anime reference! Seriously it's right god damn there.**

*Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or its characters*

Adrian sat in the ZPD lounge with a blanket around his shoulders. Nobody had tried speaking to him for hours. At first he'd been so angry over the fact that Casey had been taken, they almost thought he was going to tear the city apart trying to find her. But after they forced him to calm down he'd stayed completely silent. Everyone could see the grief and despair in his eyes, the horrible pain as his eyes stared off into space.

He looked hollow.

Casey had been taken. Those words replayed in Adrian's mind on a never ending loop that haunted him. She'd been taken and there wasn't anything he could've done to stop it. He couldn't even blame anyone else in this, Freddy was a normal, he didn't know how to fight and the guys that had attacked them had taken Kate by surprise, even she wouldn't have been able to stop them.

Why had they taken her? What was the point? Casey was a normal animal, she wasn't a G.E.O. or an officer, she was only a sixteen year old bunny! Had she been their target from the beginning or had they just gone with what was most available to them at the time? Adrian bent forward and clutched his head, threatening to crack his skull and tear out his fur as he tried to make sense of all of this.

Why her?

"Adrian?" he eased his grip on his own skull as he slowly looked up. Standing in front of him, her eyes red and swollen, her fur stained with tears was Sharon.

"Aunty Sharon." Adrian breathed. The full ramifications of what had happened finally hit him, he'd failed to protect Casey. He failed to protect the one animal he'd sworn to do anything in his power to keep safe. He failed the one animal who had stuck by him no matter how much he had hurt her, who was always there to love him.

He had failed Casey.

Now it wasn't only him who was suffering from that failure, Sharon, her mother had to be feeling so much more pain then him or anyone else. He'd failed all of them by not protecting Casey.

"Aunty Sharon I- Casey, I was supposed to- I wanted- I couldn't" Adrian stammered, unable to even speak properly as tears welled in his eyes, his words coming out choked as his breathing hitched, his mouth curling back as he tried to fight back the sobs that were forming.

Sharon wrapped her arms around Adrian's neck and pulled his face into her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault." She said as she stroked the fur on the back of his head comfortingly. "I don't blame you Adrian, it wasn't your fault." She repeated, holding him tighter.

Adrian gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly as he wrapped his arms around the older bunny. He held her and he cried as if he was nine years old again. He held her for what seemed like an eternity, he held her even after his tears were spent and as the anger finally returned to him.

"I'm going to find her." Adrian growled. "I'm going to save her and I'm going to kill every single one of them for taking her."

Sharon slowly pulled away from Adrian and placed her paws on his shoulders. He looked up and saw a steeled angry determination in her eyes. "I know you will. But you're going to need help."

She closed her eyes and gave a tired sigh, when she opened them and looked at Adrian again her gaze softened. "I already talked with your father and the chief of police. They agreed that we'd need more men for this job. Trained animals, who make a living from war and killing."

Adrian frowned as he stared at her curiously, what was she talking about?

"She means animals like me." A gruff voice interrupted.

Adrian and Sharon turned to the owner of the voice. Standing a few feet off was a middle aged grizzled male bunny. He was wearing a brown duster jacket that reached his ankles, underneath the jacket he wore a slim tactical vest, a belt similar to what a police officer or an army soldier would wear and brown cargo pants. Around his neck were several trinkets as well as a pair of military dog tags. On his head was a wide brim hat with a union jack off to the left side. The hat dipped to the right slightly to somewhat help cover a nasty looking scar that looked like claw marks over his right brow.

The grizzled bunny reached into his jacket and produced a pack of cigarettes, he pulled one out of the pack and quickly lit it with a flip lighter. He took a long drawn out puff before exhaling, blowing the smoke as he looked at them with piercing eyes.

"The names Zack Romero, international Mercenary for hire, ex-soldier of the Britannia military as well as ex agent of the Britannia secret service… and also Casey's father." The bunny said as he stuffed his paws into his pockets and bit down on the cigarette to keep it in place.

Adrian eyed the bunny in front of him, the gruff appearance, the militaristic yet dishelved way he dressed, the scarred appearance.

THIS was Casey's father!?

"Didn't think you'd get here so soon." Sharon said, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Zack gave a smug grin as he stared Sharon down. "You called me less than three hours ago to let me know our daughters been kidnapped by a group of super freak wack jobs and you think I wouldn't make it all the way from half way across the globe within those three hours? I'm deeply hurt that you think so little of me Share."

"DON'T call me Share." She growled as she glared angrily at Zack.

He raised his paws in surrender but didn't lose the smug grin. "All joking aside I called in some favors and now I owe some new ones to boot, had six private jets to fly me and my boys in from the badlands of Ziracoo." He explained.

Adrian raised his brow in confusion at the two, he knew this wasn't the time or place but he couldn't help but wonder just what had happened between these two. It was very rare for Sharon to get angry and the moment the other bunny started talking she looked ready to shoot him.

"And I'm sure the ZPD will pay you handsomely for your assistance." Sharon added bitterly.

Zack lost the grin and bit down on the cigarette so hard that the butt snapped in two. "This one isn't about money." He growled as he spat the remainder of the butt out of his mouth. "I know you don't like me but I did promise you that if either of you were in serious trouble I'd be there in heartbeat. I don't plan on ever breaking that promise and definitely not starting now."

They continued to glare at each other for a few moments longer before the smug grin returned to Zack's face and he simply shrugged. "Anyways, our shit can wait until after this is over and our daughter is safe, by the way who's the fox?" he asked pointing towards Adrian.

Adrian glanced between the two nervously, unsure of how he felt getting dragged into this. Sharon responded by placing a comforting but firm paw on Adrian's shoulder. "This fox happens to be your daughter's boyfriend."

Zack lost the grin again as his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. He stood there with that shocked expression until he slowly closed his mouth and narrowed his eyes. He walked up to Adrian and quickly grabbed his chin with a single paw.

Adrian wanted to resist but found that the bunny had a surprisingly strong grip. His face was turned from side to side, lifted up before it was finally pulled down to meet eyes with the stern gaze of the older bunny.

"This kids seen death." Zack commented idly as he released his grip on Adrian.

Sharon let out an annoyed sigh, why couldn't her ex-husband just leave things alone? "He's had it rough over the last couple of months. And I'm not going into detail."

Zack scoffed as he shook his head. "No need, I can already tell he's a G.E.O."

Both Adrian and Sharon went wide eyed with shock, how the hell had he figured that out. He noticed their surprise and grinned. "Process of elimination, the only ones who see death when they're this young are child soldiers, gang bangers and G.E.O.s. He's too far away from any war zone to be a child soldier, you'd have killed him AND Casey before you ever let her date a thug, plus he looks too pampered for that kind of life, so that just leaves G.E.O. so, am I correct?" He asked as he turned to Adrian.

Adrian couldn't find the words to speak so he simply nodded his head. Zack grinned as he adjusted the front of his duster. "Seven years out of the service and I've still got it." He stated proudly.

"And just as big headed." Sharon muttered under her breath.

Zack gave a small chuckle as he heard Sharon's remark but didn't comment. Instead he turned back to Adrian and looked at him seriously. "Heard a bit about what happened where you're involved, probably beating yourself up right? Don't, it was smart thinking to get Casey out of there as soon as shit got bad. You didn't have the foresight that they'd do that. Focus on getting her back and nothing else."

Adrian returned the bunnies look with a glare of his own. "I already planned on it, I also plan on killing every single bastard who dares to touch a hair on her. Brutally and painfully."

Zack gave a wicked smile as he grabbed Adrian's shoulder. "Lad, you and I are going to get along just fine."

*Same time, location unknown.*

Casey winced as she tried to open her eyes. Even with her pounding headache she was vaguely aware of voices and other noises. She tried to think back. At the school the animals in the van showed up and attacked them, Adrian pushed her towards Kate and told them to go somewhere safe. They went into the school, Kate and Freddy got knocked out and then… nothing.

She covered her eyes with her paw as she slowly tried to open them. Where ever she was it was way too bright for her liking. As she continued to blink her vision became clear and her mind became less cloudy. The ground she was laying on was smooth and cold, it didn't feel like metal but still felt cool to the touch. She also clued into the fact that she was completely naked. She groaned as she placed a paw on the surface and struggled to push herself into a sitting position.

"Look, she's awake! This is perfect!" A feminine voice exclaimed excitedly.

Casey turned her head to find the source of the voice. Her vision was still a little blurry but she could make out an orange and black animal wearing a white lab coat, a tiger?

The tiger grabbed something from a nearby stand and tapped at hit, a thumping noise resounded throughout the room causing Casey to clutch her head. "Hello? Is this on? Can you hear me?"

Casey winced as she opened her eyes and could fully see the tigress standing there holding a microphone with an excited smile on her face, there also appeared to be a camera behind her as well. "What's going on? Where am I?" Casey asked as she looked around. She finally realized that she was in a small glass room that seemed to be in the center of a white laboratory of some sort.

"Ah yes! Where are my manners! My name is Zelda and this is my research center!" The tigress said excitedly as she continued to smile at Casey.

"Research center?" Casey asked cautiously as she continued to look around, hoping to find an exit.

"Yes! My research center! You see for the past several years I've been developing a very special project. It's quite the ingenious idea if I do say so myself." Zelda said proudly as she wiggled her shoulders as if giddy at the mere thought.

"Project? What project? Why am I here? What the hell is going on?" Casey demanded as she ignored the headache and finally managed to push herself off the ground into a standing position.

Zelda covered her mouth with her paw as she giggled. "Again, my manners. Sorry! I've just been so excited all day because of this! My project involves the combination of several scientific fields. Robotics, chemistry and bio engineering to name a few of them. You see, I was always fascinated by both science and the supernatural as a little girl. Myths of supernatural monsters and the mysteries of science always gripped my attention. As I got older I understood that the myths were simply myths but then I wondered, could we possibly advance our science to the point where we could make those mythical, supernatural monsters into fact?"

Zelda paced in front of the glass as she continued to giggle like a school girl. "At the time I thought it was impossible, until the G.E.O.s came. I realized that my dream wasn't so far off! But the problem was finding the technology to make it all possible. Not only that I needed someone who would support my research and would share my brilliant ideas! Needless to say I happened to come across one such animal that not only supported it but shared it as enthusiastically as I did! And look!" She said as she twirled and spread her arms out towards her laboratory.

"It became a reality! My research center is proof that I am a monster maker!" Zelda said as she turned back to Casey with a cheerful smile on her face.

Casey slowly backed away shaking her head. Whoever this woman was she was completely and utterly insane beyond words.

"I created several prototypes and finished products." Zelda continued, ignoring Casey's obvious fear. "Reviving the dead to create vengeful revenants. Changing an animal's very biological structure so they can shapeshift into other animals. Familiars, Succubi, Kitsune, even a few Golems! But there was one that fascinated me the most as well as eluded me the most." She paused to stare at Casey, the bone chilling smile on her face sending Casey into immediate panic mode.

"Until now, that is." Zelda finished as she went over to a computer and began to furiously type at the keyboard, humming as she did. "Do you know what that one creature was?" she asked with a few more key strokes.

Casey shook her head but knew she was going to find out, weather she wanted to or not.

Zelda turned and grinned smugly at Casey. "Vampires. The deadly creatures of the night that feed on another animals blood for sustenance, with abilities far beyond what we can possibly even dream of possessing! I went through many books and works of literature, compiling what abilities my master creation would possess to truly make it stand above the rest! I will admit I was even at my wits end trying to come up with a decent base model for my perfect creature. But it just so happens that one of the residents of the old world who I work with was just as big of a fan of them, not only that he gave me the perfect idea without even realizing it!"

She looked towards the ceiling and tapped her finger against her chin as if in thought. "What was that series called again? Hellssin? Hesing? Whatever it doesn't matter, the point is that this gory little cartoon series gave me what I needed and so much more for my perfect vampire! The ability to turn parts of their bodies into deadly shadows that they can expand and control at will, taking the memories of their victims and even summoning them from the dead as familiars, turning their bodies into a shadowy mist, regenerating lost limbs and easily recovering from fatal damage faster then what any G.E.O. could dream of, super strength, speed and reflexes, it's perfect!" She exclaimed before sighing and lowered her head as if momentarily defeated. "Well, almost perfect, it was alright to make it so they could survive in the sun as it's a pointless weakness, drinking blood for sustenance was just mandatory for this sort of thing but the one thing I couldn't figure out was the immortality! That escaped me this whole time and I'm still nowhere even close to it!"

Casey shook her head as she stared at the tigress. "You are absolutely insane. Monster maker? Vampires? G.E.O.s actually make some kind of sense but this…this isn't some fantasy novel, those things just can't be made real, it's impossible!"

Zelda laughed at Casey's words and shook her head. "You're right, this isn't a fantasy novel, but it is real. Nanites infused into every cell and chemical reactions can make changing the body into shadow as well as creating the shadows possible. The enhanced abilities are simple bio engineering similar to a G.E.O. The tricky part was taking the memories and creating a familiar out of the victim, but then it became so simple. All of our thoughts and emotions are simply chemical reactions in the brain! Drinking the blood would allow my vampire access to those memories and the nanites would copy and store those memories, it was utter brilliance!"

Casey didn't want to admit it, as crazy as it all sounded there was some sense into what the tigress was saying, yes she might not be as well versed in this kind of science like Janelle but thinking about it some of this did seem possible… but just barely and even still she wasn't fully convinced.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Casey asked hesitantly although from where the conversation had been going she had a pretty decent idea. And it scared the hell out of her.

Zelda smiled as she clapped her paws together and pointed at Casey. "You, my sweet little girl, are going to be my very first pet vampire."

Casey ignored all her fear and rushed towards the glass wall, slamming her fist against it as hard as she could. She'd been taken here against her will, forced to listen to the ramblings of an insane tigress and now she was going to be made into a test subject?

Fuck that.

"Fuck you! I'll never be your pet vampire! And if you do turn me the first thing I'm going to do is kill you, you crazy bitch!"

"Feisty, you're absolutely perfect." Zelda purred. "But it won't matter how you feel and you won't kill me." She said simply.

"And why's that?" Casey growled.

"Because." Zelda said as she held up a blood bag. "You'll have no choice. Your body will need to adjust to its new changes. That being said you won't know how to control yourself when you drink blood and you will need to drink. I've programmed it so that your cells will depend on the enzymes in blood to keep your body stable and energized. Without them you will continue to grow weaker and within a few weeks you will die. Not only that, every time you drink you will completely drain whatever poor animal you've sunk your teeth into and you'll kill them because you won't have that control and by the time you do learn how many bodies do you think you'll have left behind? A few? A Dozen? A Hundred?"

Casey's ears fell and her heart sank as she heard this. This wasn't happening. This was some horrible nightmare. She was going to be changed into an actual monster and not just any monster, one that would kill intentionally or not just to survive.

What kind of fucked up joke was this?

"However I can get you all the blood you'll need, you'll be able to learn how to control your drinking without having to kill." Zelda continued as she tossed the blood bag in the air before catching it. "And during that time you'll have to work for me, otherwise no more blood! And guess what happens after that?" she said with a sadistic grin.

A trail of bodies that would be God knows how long. Casey realized how truly screwed she was in the moment as she fell to her knees and stared at the floor. No! She wasn't going to take this lying down! Fuck that.

"Fuck you." Casey growled as she stood up again. "The second you or anyone else comes in here I'll do everything I can to keep you away. I'll tear at your throats, I'll gouge your eyes out I'll do anything to keep you away from me!" She screamed.

Zelda smirked as she turned back to her computer. "Very cute, but that won't be an issue for us, while you were asleep I already injected you with the compounds necessary for your transformation. The room your in will fill with a vapour which while catalyze the moment it hits your blood stream." With that she typed in a few more keys and smiled at Casey as she pressed the enter key.

Casey looked around her and began to panic as a blue mist began to enter through the floor and corners of the room, quickly filling it with the vapour. She shut her eyes and covered her mouth and nose, hoping she could hold out until all of the vapour had cleared.

Zelda looked on in amusement as the bunny tried to keep herself from breathing in the vapour. It was a smart attempt but the vapour would stay in that isolated room for the next hour, there was no way she'd be able to hold her breath for that long. She smiled as the bunny began to violently cough, finally needing air. Satisfied that she'd breathed in the compound it was time to add the final ingredient to this little creation. In order to bring on such a change there needed to be a… stimulation of sorts. She pressed the enter key and suddenly bolts of electricity began to spark inside of the now blue room.

Casey screamed as the room flooded with electricity. The compound had made her feel strange but the electricity, oh god it felt like every cell in her body was being torn to shreds! She fell to the ground and screamed in absolute agony as every inch of her body threatened to tear itself apart. She writhed on the ground as the pain refused to subside, good god it was only getting worse!

As she lay on the ground and screamed in total agony Casey managed to look past the pain and focused her thoughts on one thing, one thing to keep her going, the one thing that was going to get her out of this living hell. The one thing she knew with all her heart.

Adrian was going to come save her.

 **After note: So yes… scientific Vampire creation. That was the difficulty I was having trouble with. Originally Casey wasn't supposed to be a sci-fi vampire, Zelda was going to create a replica based off of what she read about vampires from her childhood and would add the drinking blood in as a kind of adding insult to injury. But as I noticed a lot of similarities in the abilities to vampires, which was unintentional, I realized everyone would call me out on it and say 'Hey she's a vampire!'**

 **Again I strongly debated on this because it seems to heavily deviate from the sci-fi nature of the story but then again I thought to myself. Zelda based all of her creations on supernatural creatures but that doesn't mean that they ARE supernatural creatures. They're like scientific copies so it still sticks to the sci-fi genre.**

 **Also that's why I added the Hellsing reference, I noticed the vampire similarities myself when I was nearly done with the idea and figured 'Hey Zelda couldn't have thought of all of this on her own, she had to have had sources somewhere! And Nerdy sources are the best sources!'**

 **Don't worry this is the only one that really deviates, everything else is still pretty much reasonable to an extent.**


	76. Chapter 76 Enemies or Allies

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Hello everyone! It's update time!**

 **Now this chapter I need to make a special shout out and thank you to Zootopian Fulf for allowing me to use two OC's! For those of you who are fans of Zootopian Flulfs stories you'll recognize the characters Rogue and Leafarna. I really hope you enjoy their appearance and I really hope I got them right! As short as their appearance is in this chapter, but no worries they shall appear more for this arc as special guest characters!**

 **You know, usually I can think of tons of things to ramble on about but for some reason I really can't think of much at this point. But if anything does come to mind it's The Conspiracy by Zanrok. Holy hell the story is just brilliant and the Wolfeyer ship is strong in me, I need more!**

 **Also! HakuroNoKage's latest chapter of Scars and the Claws that Leave Them. Holy hell it was absolutely fantastic! Seriously you people need to read it, the Halloween party was awesome, the costumes were fantastically creative and the Rocky Horror Picture Show dance numbers are brilliant and absolutely hilarious. I honestly could not stop myself from laughing and smiling from how brilliantly funny it was! Hakuro, you god damn glorious genius!**

 **Speaking of, I would personally like to thank HakuroNoKage. You've been an incredible inspiration, a valued friend and powerful motivator when it comes to my writing. Getting to share our ideas or express what we like in each other's stories in the latest chapters or just chatting about whatever is on our minds honestly makes my day. You are a great friend and an incredible author and I will never fail to bring you up in my author's notes whenever possible simply because I believe everyone should be reading your story. You are a fantastic writer and I never want you to forget it! May inspiration always find you and may your motivation stay strong my friend.**

 **Ok, ok so I did find some stuff to ramble about! Took me a minute or so haha! But anyways here you go ladies and gentlemen!**

 **Now, as I've always said. Enjoy, review and all that good stuff.**

*Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters*

Adrian ground his teeth and felt his hackles rise, rage was boiling in his blood. Something was wrong, he didn't know what it was but he could just feel something was off.

"Boy! Are you paying attention?" Zack barked, effectively snapping Adrian out of his rage.

"Y-yeah. Still a little frustrated and spaced out. That's all." Adrian answered.

Zack nodded in understanding. "As much as I share the sentiment we need to stay focused. We need to come up with an effective plan."

Adrian nodded as he surveyed the room. It was several hours after Zack had arrived. Jack, along with his squad of special officers, Zacks mercenary group and several regular officers, including his aunt, uncle and chief Bogo, were gathered in an attempt to come up with a course of action. Even Og- John, was present, much to his fury, but he would let it slide for the moment. Casey was the biggest priority and they needed to figure out how and when they should go with a tactical assault. The main focus of the assault would be to rescue Casey with the secondary, but just as important, goal was apprehending Alistair.

"So far I've got a group scouting out the building, trying to see what they can find. Back doors, hidden entrances, anything out of place that kind of thing. If these guys possess powers that can overpower a G.E.O. we can't be going in blind." Zack explained.

"How are they going to effectively scout the building? Wouldn't they be caught the moment they stepped foot inside?" Jack inquired.

Zack gave a smug grin as he shook his head. "Normal animals, yes. Mice and rats on the otherpaw will easily be overlooked. I've got seven of my best on this. Five are inside the building as we speak with the other two as outside surveillance."

"How effective are these five at gathering information? And how long will it take for them to scout the whole building? I imagine it would take a group of five mice and rats at least a day to go through a large robotics building." Nick pointed out.

"What about the two on the outside? Are they simply outside support?" Judy added.

"The five inside could go through a large office building in half a day give or take a few hours, I sent them in as soon as I got the info so they should be done any time. As for the two on the outside, well their very good at information gathering. They can get security routes, shift changes and can create a digital map of the building with updates from the other five. Again, they're very effective in intelligence gathering." Zack explained.

Not long after Zack said this the door opened to reveal two very tall animals. Both were very unique to say the least. The male was pure white, he looked like a canid cross bread of some kind but Adrian couldn't place what species he would be a mix of but there was definitely some wolf in his features. Maybe fox?

The other was nearly his complete opposite. Almost as tall as he was she was definitely a pure bred wolf through and through. Her fur was pitch black and the way she surveyed the room made Adrian think that she was observing everyone and trying to categorize them from most dangerous to harmless. She definitely had the air of a solider around her.

Adrian also noticed one other similarity they shared besides their abnormal height. They both had blue eyes. The male had cold arctic blue eyes while the she wolfs were sky blue.

"Ah good timing." Zack commented as he stepped off of his chair and walked over to the two canids. "Everyone, these are the two I was just speaking about. The Fulf here is Rogue and his mate here is Leafarna, or Leaf for short. My personal suggestion, don't piss them off, ever."

Rogue gave a dry chuckle as he shook his head. "Aww don't be like that Cap, we're friendly! Well as friendly as can be, especially in a place like this. Under gun fire on the other paw-" He was quickly silenced as Leafarna clamped his muzzle shut with her paw.

"I apologize for my mate, he tends to run his muzz- wait a second. Nick? Judy?" Leafarna said in surprise as she caught sight of the fox and bunny.

"Leafarna?" Nick asked wide eyed.

"Rogue?" Judy said as her jaw dropped.

The two canids smiled broadly at the duo, well, Rogue was trying to smile as best as he could as his mates paw was still clamping his muzzle shut.

Zack cleared his throat audibly snapping the four back to attention. "As much as I would love for you all to have a heartwarming reunion, my daughter takes priority, your personal business can wait until afterwards." He said crossly.

The four nodded in agreement. Instantly both Rogue and Leafarna were completely serious again. A group of two mice appeared from under the collar of Leafarnas jacket while three rats appeared out of Rogues hood. The two canids walked over to the table and leaned down so the group of rodents could land on the table.

"Sir! Reporting in!" One of the mice exclaimed as she saluted her captain.

"None of that Minny! We aren't military anymore." Zack said with a stern playfulness.

She nodded her head. "Understood, sir. We managed to infiltrate the building with no problem and not only were we able to scout the building undetected we were also able to gather video surveillance. "Mick, the file?" She said turning to the other mouse.

Mick nodded and produced a miniature laptop, he typed away at the keys and was soon connected to the rooms projector. A large digital copy of the building appeared on the screen. "We entered through one of the ceiling air ducts and made our way through the facility, we discovered that there were a series of air ducts leading into a lower, hidden portion of the building." Mick explained while a red line appeared to zig zag and branch out through the building, indicating their progress.

"We originally thought it was the building's basement but we were quickly proven wrong, the best way to describe it would be as if someone built a factory under the first building." Minny explained. "There, we found several different rooms which looked to be laboratories of varying types."

Several images appeared on the screen showing labs of varying sizes with noticeable differences. Some appeared to be full of unfinished robotics and tech while others looked like incredibly advanced hospital rooms and chemistry labs.

"There was one room in particular that we came across and… honestly you aren't going to like this, for several reasons." Mick said weakly as he pulled up a video file.

Adrian was out of his seat instantly as he saw the screenshot. In the center of a large glass room was Casey, she looked like she was in immense pain, barely conscious but still alive. In the room with her was a tigress and a white cat that had to be Alistair.

The video started playing as everyone held their breath in fear and anticipation.

"Hmmm is she really ok?" Alistair asked calmly as he glanced inside the glass room that held Casey.

The tigress let out a soft giggle. "Oh, she'll be fine. The compounds mixed perfectly and are now integrated into her DNA structure. She's just a little weak from the initial procedure." She explained.

Adrian's blood boiled and his vision narrowed as he listened to their conversation. These motherfuckers had experimented on Casey!

"She barely looks alive." Alistair commented idly.

The tigress shrugged. "She took nearly a million joules of electricity to her system, I doubt any of us would be standing and ready to run a marathon after that."

"Good point." Alistair said as he nodded his head to the side in agreement.

Casey groaned and tried to push herself off the ground, only for her to instantly collapse.

"Ohhhh, she's a tough one." Alistair said playfully.

The tigress giggled and placed a paw over her mouth. "Oh yeah, she's a fiery one. It made her perfect for the procedure."

"But will she be useful?" Alistair asked.

"I don't think we'll have any problems with that. I explained to her the kind of situation she's in." The tigress stated proudly.

They both turned as they heard dry chuckling coming from Casey.

"Care to share the joke with us?" The tigress asked amused.

Casey pushed herself up again and glared at the two, a smug smile on her face as she did. "The joke? The joke is the both of you." She chuckled as she managed to push herself into a sitting position against the wall.

"Zelda was it? Listen here Zelda. It doesn't matter what you've done to me… it doesn't matter how you think this will go… because it won't go your way no matter what. You think you can make me do your dirty work? You can fuck right off with that… I'm not going to do a damn thing you say." Casey stated defiantly.

Zelda turned to Alistair and gave him a sly grin. "She simply needs a little more incentive."

"Fuck you and fuck your incentive!" Casey shouted before she began to cough violently. Once her coughing fit had subsided she glared back up at the two.

"I'm not doing a damn thing you say and that's final. You say I'm going to die otherwise? Fine, I'll die then! I refuse to turn on any of my friends or family by working with a scum fuck like you!" Casey growled.

Alistair turned and raised a curious brow at Zelda. "Maybe a little too fiery."

Zelda huffed as she went over to her computer and began typing away. "Well if incentive doesn't work then how about a little torture." She growled.

Instantly sparks of electricity filled the room and Casey was on the ground screaming as the bolts repeatedly struck her. As they watched this happen Adrian could feel his blood boiling, his breathing was ragged and his teeth were barred. He was beyond livid watching this. He was going to find those two, tear their hearts out and make them watch as he ate them! And from the looks of everyone else in the room he could tell they all shared the same sentiments. Even his usually pacifistic aunt Judy looked ready to jump through the screen and tear them both apart.

But as they watched angrily they noticed something, something that turned their anger into confusion. Casey's screams weren't screams anymore, it was… laughter?

Casey was pushing herself off the ground as she laughed boisterously. She struggled until she was on her feet and began to slowly walk towards the wall separating her from the two animals. When she finally reached the glass wall she slammed her paw against it for support.

Everyone froze in shock as Casey looked up.

Her eyes were a dark shade of pink that was nearly red and her teeth, they weren't bunny teeth anymore. They more closely resembled cat teeth like Jacks or any of the big cats in the room.

"I'm going to promise you both this." Casey said as she continued to smile and ignored the electricity that sizzled as it struck her body. "Torture me to your hearts contents, try your god damn best to hurt me, break me and rape me. But know that the moment I get out of this room I'm not going to stop until I find you both."

She paused to chuckle and shook her head before looking up at the two, now shocked animals, again. "What was it you said about learning to control myself or I'd leave behind how many dozens or hundreds of dead bodies? I don't care how many I go through, even if it's thousands or hundreds of thousands! I don't care how many dead bodies I leave behind me as long as you two are part of them!" She shouted as she slammed her fist against the glass wall.

"The moment I get out of here I will stop at nothing to kill you both." Casey growled.

Zelda snarled as she went over to her computer again and pressed a key, suddenly more electricity surged through the room causing Casey to scream again before falling to the ground unconscious.

Alistair looked between the unconscious Casey and a very annoyed Zelda with shocked wide eyes. "God damn, just where the hell did she come from?" he asked in amazement. "I should have scouted her myself years ago!"

Zelda growled and shook her head. "Not a damn clue, info says she grew up in the burrows. Maybe being around so many G.E.O.s flipped some fucked up switches in her head."

Alistair gave an amused chuckle, covering his mouth to prevent himself from going into full on laughter. "Apparently so, well regardless that was quite entertaining. I can't wait to see the results from this." He said as he turned and began to leave.

"One more thing." Alistair said as he turned back to Zelda and gave her a devious grin. "What was that she said? 'Torture, break and rape her' was it? I think that would be the perfect message to send to my son if he tries anything foolish." He said as he turned towards the vent and smiled dangerously. "Wouldn't you five agree as well?"

"Fuck! Abort! Abort" One of them hissed as the camera shifted before the screen went black.

Jack growled and felt his teeth bared, Alistair knew they'd been spying on him the whole time! He must have known they were watching from the start and made sure this came back as a god damn message.

"As I said. You weren't going to like this. He must have been able to detect us at some point. But not before we managed to scout out the whole building, this was our last check point before we got out." Mick explained.

"I'll kill him." Adrian growled.

Jack turned and saw Adrian was absolutely livid. The fur on his neck was on end, his mouth was a snarl so wide you could see all of his teeth, his fists were clenched so tightly that blood was beginning to pool on the ground underneath and his right eye had inadvertently activated.

"I'm going to kill every last one of them!" Adrian roared as he turned and made for the door.

Several officers had grabbed Adrian and pinned him to the ground before he could even make it close to leaving. "Let go!" He shouted as he struggled under the combined weight of several officers and mercenaries.

"ENOUGH!" Leafarna roared as she calmly made her way over to the officers piled on top of Adrian. She pulled Adrian out of the pile by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. When Adrian tried to free himself and make for the door she slapped him, hard.

Leafarna took the opportunity from his momentary shock and grabbed him by his shirt again so he was nearly nose to nose with her. "Boy, you'd better get your head out of your ass and listen good. Do you love her?"

Adrian was shocked by the question, what the hell kind of a question was that. "Of course I fucking love her! What does that-"

"Do you trust her?" Leafrana asked seriously.

Adrian breathed in slowly but heavily as he stared the black she wolf down. "With my life."

Leafrana nodded and let go of Adrian's shirt, placing her paws on his shoulders instead. "Then trust her. You saw how she reacted to them, she isn't giving up without a fight and neither should we. But we won't accomplish anything by going in with blind fury. We need strategy and cunning to get her back. We all saw her, she can survive until we finish making a plan."

Adrian lowered his head and stared at the ground. "But I don't want her to go through that. I've been there and once you've seen that hell…you leave something behind."

Leafrana placed her paw under Adrian's chin and gently lifted his head so his eyes met hers. She gave him a sympathetic look as her eyes softened. "I know you don't. Trust me when I say I've been in your exact position." She paused and gave Rogue a meaningful look, which he returned, before turning back to Adrian. "But that's why you're here. She might lose something but she'll still have you and that'll make everything ok. It's what will make everything ok for both you and her."

Adrian nodded before taking a deep calming breath. She was right, getting angry wasn't going to help them get Casey back. He knew he needed to try harder so he could stay level headed in any situation. But seeing Casey like that… it was beyond infuriating.

"They know we were watching and are now expecting an attack. Any ideas now that we've essentially fucked ourselves?" Rogue asked curiously, bringing everyone back to the original topic.

Jack raised a paw to his mouth and bit down on his finger as he tried to think. They would be expecting an attack now, did they know the whole building had been scouted though? It would be best to assume that they did and would be preparing counter measures. What was the best way to go about this? They couldn't simply walk through the front door!

…Or could they?

Jacks eyes widened as the light bulb went off in his head. They'd be expecting an assault but they wouldn't expect them to just walk through the front door, it would be madness! But that was what made it so perfect.

"I've got an idea." Jack said as got everyone's attention. "Note that this is completely and utterly insane but it could very well work in our favor."

Zack gave a chuckle as he lit a cigarette. "Sir, you had my curiosity, but now you have my full attention."

Jack rolled his eyes at the bad joke but continued on. "They'll be expecting us, we know that much. But what they won't expect is me simply walking in through the front doors."

Everyone stared at Jack as if he had gone completely insane, even Zack looked a little wary. Yes, he had said his plan was utterly insane but that was BEYOND insane!

"You're trying to get yourself killed, aren't you?" John stated as he shook his head in shocked disbelief.

"If you walk in through the front doors they will focus everything they have on you and they'll-" John stopped as a slow smile began to form. "You glorious bastard, that's perfect!" Jack nodded in confirmation as he realized John saw the beauty of his plan.

"Ummm can you share with the rest of us?" Max asked as he looked at the two cats in confusion.

John laughed as his smile widened. "This insane and glorious bastard here plans on walking through the front doors so that they focus all of their fighting forces on him! While they're being distracted we sneak inside through one of the other entrances, grab Casey and fuck them sideways with a surprise attack from the inside!"

Jack smiled as he clapped his paws together. "And thank you for insane minds thinking alike"

Adrian stared at the two as his jaw dropped. The plan was completely and utterly insane!... yet that was what made it absolutely perfect. His dad would act as the bait, knowing he'd be able to survive any kind of assault they threw at him, while the rest of them could sneak in undetected and find Casey without any issues!

In theory though, the real problem was if they had a backup plan.

"But what if they already have that figured out? They send their best to deal with dad but they've still got a shit ton of guys guarding the lower levels. If it was me I wouldn't want any of my research or weaponry to fall into enemy paws. I'd have someone guarding it in the event of an assault." Adrian pointed out.

"And that's where me and my boys come in." Zack stated as he gestured to his group. "We've seen all kinds of battle fields, we know every tactic in the book. This actually reminds me of the time we took down a drug cartel in the tropics. Split our guys in two and took down every fucker we came across. Only difference is we're in a city and with a lot more supplies at our disposal."

"And don't forget Terry gave us those enhancement formulas. Whoever volunteers for an injection should be part of the assault force looking for Casey, give you guys some added support." Bogo added, finally speaking for the first time since the meeting started.

"Great, we've got the backbone to our strategy, now let's give it some flesh and blood." Jack said with a dangerous smile as everyone began to go over the digital blueprints of the building and came up with a plan.

*Zelda's research center a few hours later*

"Ok, that's enough. I want to see what the results are for her healing time." Zelda ordered.

The three lab assistants stopped and nodded as they lowered their baseball bats. They had been ordered by Zelda to discover the full extent of her latest experiments abilities. The first hour had been a struggle, they had to try restraining and muzzling the bunny before she could shake off the shock from the electricity. Despite being floored and nearly knocked unconscious by millions of joules of electricity the bunny still proved to be incredibly strong and especially ferocious.

The muzzle had been necessary so she wouldn't try and drain any of them of blood while the straight jacket prevented her from lashing out at them. After that they had subjected her to whatever sick twisted idea Zelda could come up with.

The most recent had been to repeatedly smash her with aluminum baseball bats for the last two hours. Not creative by any means but it got the job done.

Zelda growled as she waited impatiently for the bunny to fully heal. It had been over ten minutes since she had ordered her men to stop beating the bunny and her healing had been steady at best. Steady wasn't good enough, this little bitch was supposed to be her crème of the crop! Her finest work yet! Her bloody fucking masterpiece!

Yet why was she healing even slower than the average G.E.O.!?

Something was completely off about this. There had to be. Her body should've been fully healed within moments, yet there she was curled up and crying on the ground as her bloody body slowly healed. Zelda growled again as she tried to figure out why her supposed masterpiece was a total flop!

Her eyes widened and she let out a suffering groan, smacking her paw against her face as she realized what the problem was.

Blood.

The girl didn't have enough fucking blood in her system! Her body was supposed to survive on the enzymes in blood, they would recharge the nanites cells in her body. But apparently the lack of blood would also hinder her abilities greatly.

Now that she thought about it Zelda realized the girl hadn't used any of her bio shadows or tried to mist her way out of the room. She should've inherently known how to do those things because of the nanites feeding the data to her mind. But maybe she didn't have access to those abilities yet because she hadn't drunken any blood.

Zelda ordered her assistants to leave before she herself quickly exited the room and entered her office. She silently stood in the center of her office for a moment before she threw her head back and let out an infuriated scream. Why the hell was this happening! This should've been her proudest moment! Her greatest achievement! Yet this fucking bitch was ruining everything for her!

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" Zelda roared as she grabbed the closest piece of furniture and smashed it against the ground in her rage.

After she had finish destroying the, from the looks of the broken remains, coffee table, Zelda took a deep calming breath. She shouldn't be getting angry. Yes that little bitch was close to ruining everything but in hindsight a lot of this should have been expected. Her genetic vampire formula had never been tested before, while the formula itself was absolute perfection the end results could always vary and new issues could present themselves. This was normal in any type of research and especially hers. She couldn't count the amount of times she'd create a new creature and discover they needed some kind of push before she was presented with the results she had originally expected, or in some cases were better than expected.

That being said she shouldn't worry about this so much at present. She'd take her time and figure out a solution like she always did. But as it stood she didn't think she could go back into her lab and deal with the bunny without snapping. No, she needed to take a break.

That thought in mind she pulled out her phone and swiped the contact she needed. A few rings later and the call went through.

"What is it? I'm currently occupied." Anastasia growled as she answered the phone.

Zelda resisted the urge to groan, not even wanting to know if it was business or personal as neither was pleasant for her. "I need you in my office as soon as you can. I need to get out and take a breather but I'm not leaving the bunny alone without someone at General level to watch her." She turned as Anastasia and a very disoriented looking Thomas appeared in her office.

She couldn't help but laugh at the two. "Oh my god, what the hell is with your outfits!?" Zelda roared as she bent over laughing. The two cats were dressed in black band t-shirts and ripped jeans. Anastasias shirt was very baggy and loose so it showed off her shoulders while Thomas's was very small and tight, showing off his lithe body and muscles but barely reaching past his stomach. Zelda almost thought they'd accidently switched shirts! Around their wrists were black faux leather cuffs with ornamental chains wrapped around them. Thomas was wearing silver band rings on all of his fingers along with the usual insignia rings he wore and even had some fake piercings on his bottom lip and several through his ears.

"We were getting ready for a show tonight, Shadows band is playing a gig and we were going for support." Thomas explained once he was steady on his feet.

Zelda wiped her tears as she nodded her head, trying not to laugh at how ridiculous the two looked. "Why does he even do the band thing? He makes a fortune working for Master Alistair." She commented.

Anastasia shrugged. "It's his stress relief and hobby. He's really good at it, plus it works as a cover for what he really does instead." She stated.

"Fair enough." Zelda said as she nodded, finally able to look at the two without snickering. "When is the show? I'd really prefer if it was one of you two watching the bunny but I don't want to keep you if it's important."

"We've got four hours, we were just getting ready and going over work stuff before we left." Thomas answered.

"Why does it have to be one of us?" Anastasia asked as she crossed her arms and raised a curious brow at the tigress. "Why not Feral or even Alucard? I'm sure they'd be fine."

Zelda grimaced and made a sound of disgust. "Ferals a stick in the mud and would probably try to extort a favor or money out of me and Alucards…" She shuddered at the thought. "Alucards a sick fuck. Worst case I'd imagine is that he'd brutally rape her before making her a part of his Parade and I don't want to lose my test subject just yet."

The two shuddered at the thought. Yeah, Alucard really was a sick fuck, no doubt about that. Even his ability was proof of that and they pitied any poor soul that ended up in his Parade of the Damned.

Thomas was about to comment on the size difference between the two and that it would be impossible for him to try anything sexual but then he thought better of it… Alucard would more than likely find a way and if he did then Thomas didn't want to know the how or why but would most likely find out regardless.

"Fair point." The two muttered in unison.

"Good." Zelda said as she clapped her paws together. "I'll be gone for a few hours. I'll message you when I'm about to return, don't worry I'll be back before your little show starts."

With that she promptly grabbed her coat and left the office.

Thomas turned to his sister and raised a curious brow. "Is it just me or did she seem a little… agitated?"

Anastasia shook her head and shrugged as she simply didn't know or care. "don't know but I am curious to see how her experimenting is going. Wanna take a looksee?"

"I guess." Thomas muttered as they both left the office.

Anastasia let out an annoyed huff, she wanted to see Shadows show as soon as possible, but more than that she was hoping to spend a bit of time with him before it started. She knew the skill in his performance went up every time she met with him, he was still good but seeing her just gave him a little bit of extra motivation. She gave a surprised yelp when she suddenly collided with her brothers back.

"Thomas, what the he-" she stopped midsentence as she looked at her brothers face. He looked beyond horrified. He rarely ever showed genuine emotion, he was always neutral. For him to show horror to this extent… it was bad. She followed his trail of sight and covered her mouth with her paw as she saw exactly what had him freaked out.

The inside of the glass room where Zelda kept her current experiments locked tight was covered with blood. It sprayed against the walls and was just beginning to harden. When they looked in the center of the room they saw the still restrained and muzzled bunny curled into a ball. Her straight jacket and whatever fur that was visible were completely drenched in her blood.

"Med kit. MED KIT!" Thomas shouted as he ran over to the computer and typed in the access key. When the door opened he ran inside and knelt beside the bloodied bunny. When he gently turned her over his stomach dropped and he felt like he'd be sick. She was beyond brutalized and beaten. Her face was heavily bruised and swollen and several gashes could be seen along her face and even through the strait jacket. He knew Zelda could be sadistic with her experiments but this… this was beyond sickening.

"Is she still alive?" Anastasia asked as she appeared beside her brother.

He nodded as he grabbed the med kit from her paws. "Just barely. She's healing but it's slow. It could be hours before she's back to normal." He responded as he took out a syringe and carefully injected it into the bunny's neck. He gave a sigh of relief when she flinched at the needle piercing her. That was a good sign, she was still responsive.

"Hey, can you hear me? Can you speak at all?" Thomas asked softly as he gently lifted the bunny's head.

Casey gave a weak groan as she barely managed to open her eyes. "…. Hurts." She choked out.

"Ok, you can still talk. That's good. My names Thomas, I just injected you with a really strong pain killer, it won't kick in for a couple of minutes so you'll have to bear with me. I'm going to try and patch you up ok?" Thomas said gently.

Casey barely managed to register his words but nodded weakly in response. She felt the muzzle being removed from her face and the straitjacket being unbuckled. What was going on? Why was this person here and helping her? Nothing was making sense, everything hurt too much to make sense.

Thomas worked quickly as he began to stitch the worst of her gashes. Some of them looked like they'd been made with a knife while others looked like they were from claws similar to his. From the bloodied baseballs bats he saw on a nearby work bench he figured that Zelda had ordered some of her personal to beat the bunny into a bloody pulp to test her healing. Unfortunately it didn't look like her healing was doing much for her.

…Which probably explained why Zelda had seemed so agitated. She was prideful of her work and when things weren't going as planned she freaked out. Badly. Also explained the broken bits of wood he'd seen on the floor in her office.

Thomas growled as he checked her face, this wasn't good, it wasn't healing properly. "Ana, I need you to grab me a scalpel. Now." He ordered.

She quickly ran off and scoured the lab until she came across Zelda's medical tools. She frantically searched through them until she found what her brother had asked for. She ran back and quickly handed him the scalpel.

"Hey, are you still with me?" Thomas asked. Casey looked up at him and nodded weakly in response. "Ok, good. Now I know you're going to be really apprehensive about this but I need you to trust me, ok? You're face isn't healing properly, it's far to swollen. I'm going have to make a couple of incisions so the wounds bleed out and the swelling goes down. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Casey knew what he was saying but didn't like it. She had been beaten and cut up for the last several hours and the last thing she wanted was more injury. But as her vision cleared and she could make out the worried expression on the cats face she realized he was only trying to help. "Do it…" she muttered.

Thomas nodded as he carefully lined the scalpel along her left cheek. He made the incision as quickly as he could, running the blade down from her temple to her chin. He repeated the action on her right cheek and finally made two more incisions just above her brows. He waited as the wounds bled out and was relieved when the swelling noticeably went down.

Now the next problem.

Her healing was still slow. She needed something to give her healing a little boost. Zelda had explained what she was to all of them during their most recent meeting, after she'd been changed. She'd also very recently sent out a message to everyone that if she needed them to cover her and watch the bunny then they weren't to give her any blood whatsoever until she could figure out how to control her. Blood would allow her to heal considerably but the danger it presented to himself and his sister was too great, she could heal and possibly end up stronger than either of them…then there would be two dried up cat corpses to explain.

"Plasma." Thomas whispered as he came up with the solution. "Ana, I need you to get to the nearest blood bank. We can't give her blood but Plasma should help. It's a-"

"I know what Plasma is!" Ana retorted in annoyance before vanishing. A few moments later she reappeared with three bags of the yellow substance in her paws.

"Plasma?" Casey asked weakly as she stared at the bag that was passed to the male cat.

"It's a major component of your blood." Thomas paused as he tried to think of a relatable way of describing it. "Think of it as the flour in a good soup or stew. It's the base that thickens it and gives it substance."

Casey gave a weak chuckle which caused Thomas to turn to his sister with a look of confusion. "What? Was that not a good way of putting it?"

Ana simply covered her eyes with her paw and shook her head. She loved her brother, she really did. But for all that genius in his brain he really was an idiot sometimes.

"Flour… Soups?" Casey chuckled weakly. "What is this… first aid or… cooking class?" She coughed out as a smile formed on her face.

Ana snorted and smiled, despite being covered in blood and beaten to hell the bunny had a decent sense of humor. She watched as her brother produced a larger syringe from the bag, one meant more for a wolf or tiger and slowly filled it with the plasma. She wondered why he simply didn't try to find medical tubing and an IV stand but quickly remembered that Zelda was very private and selective with who entered her laboratory. They wouldn't even know where to begin looking for the necessary equipment or supplies. The only reason Thomas even knew the access code for her computer was because he was in charge of all electronic affairs inside the building, which required him to know the passwords for even their personal laboratory research computers.

Personal items such as laptops and handhelds were off limits to him though, thank god. She didn't need him going through her more… private emails.

Thomas finished injecting the Plasma and was relieved when it started working immediately. After a few short minutes her cuts had healed dramatically and any swelling was nearly gone. She still looked like hell but at least she was mostly healed now.

"Feeling any better?" He asked.

Casey nodded as she began to sit up, noticing the cat kept his paw on her back for support. "Much better, thanks… Thomas, was it?"

He nodded and gave a small smile, glad that she was alright. Now for the matter of some clothes and maybe a shower, he knew Zelda would kill all of them if she was allowed outside of the lab but she couldn't just sit around half naked covered in blood. His conscience wouldn't allow it.

"I'm going to get her into the shower. Can you grab her a shirt and some food?" Thomas asked as he picked Casey up bridal style.

Anastasias eyes widened at what her brother had said. "Are you insane!? If she finds out you left the lab she'll hunt us both down and skin us alive and sorry to say brother but even I doubt you have enough power to stop that crazy psycho bitch."

Casey finally clued in that whoever these two were they weren't here to rescue her, they were here to watch her and probably make sure she wouldn't escape. Which meant they probably worked for that bitch Zelda, she was about to lunge for the male cats throat until he spoke.

"We aren't leaving the lab per say, she has a private shower in her office. Besides after what the poor girls been through I think she deserves a shower and some hot food. I'll be damned if that bitch deprives her of that much." Thomas growled.

The way he had basically spat out the word 'Bitch' and the venom in his voice talking about the tigress stopped Casey in her tracks. She realized that they might not be on her side exactly but they definitely weren't supportive of the tigress either. She could also tell that they weren't too fond of the tigress so that made them even better in her book. That was the only thing that would keep her from draining them dry… for now.

Casey's eyes widened as the female cat suddenly vanished, how the hell did she do that!? She looked up at Thomas who didn't even look fazed. He began carrying her towards the office and repositioned her so he could open the door. Once they were inside he scanned the room until he saw the door for Zelda's private shower.

He knew about it because Zelda had her moments of being a complete shut in, which meant she wouldn't leave her lab for weeks at a time. The private bathroom made it easier to work without the need to leave, plus any of her assistance or personal could simply bring her food.

"Can you stand on your own?" Thomas asked as he opened the bathroom door.

"Don't know." Casey responded unsure.

Thomas gently lowered her to the ground, keeping a firm grip on her in the event she was unsteady. Casey tested her footing and balance, satisfied that she could stand on her own she began making her way towards the shower.

Casey instantly went for the shower knobs and was relieved when hot water came out, oh dear god, she was going to enjoy this. There was only one problem.

"Umm… could you give me some privacy?" She asked as she turned towards Thomas.

He shook his head in response. "Sorry, no can do. I can't let you out of my sight. But if it makes you feel any better I'm not attracted to you so seeing you naked won't bother me."

Casey's face fell, unamused as she glared at Thomas. "Wow, you're a really charmer aren't you?" she asked sarcastically much to the oblivious cats confusion.

She didn't feel comfortable with someone watching her but after the hell she'd just endured she figured she could sacrifice her privacy for a hot shower and the prospects of a meal. She quickly lost the strait jacket, noting that while Thomas didn't leave his head was turned to look away from her, a gesture she appreciated. She twisted the knobs until the water was just at the temperature she liked. She quickly stepped into the shower and shuddered.

Good god, it felt heavenly.

She stood there for a moment, just enjoying the spray of hot water against her body before she began to furiously scrub at the blood and grime that covered her. She had already planned to kill the tigress but was just adding more reasons on tearing the bitch's throat out at this point. Mainly because of the amount of pain she had just suffered and because of how difficult it was to get all the blood out. But that also brought her train of thought to Thomas, he worked with her or for her so why was he helping her? From what she could see he was… actually very sweet. Not what she would expect of someone on Alistair's payroll.

"So just out of idle curiosity, just what is it that you do? Do you work for the bitch?" Casey asked.

Thomas let out a disgusted growl as he curled his lip. "No one could pay me enough to work for that scum. I'm one of Alistair's Generals, just like her."

Casey raised a curious brow as she turned to the direction of his voice. "Generals?"

"Alistair has many divisions for his company, every person in charge is officially known as a division head but we're commonly called his Generals because of our abilities and powers. We're also given titles that are either original or relate to our powers. " Thomas explained.

Casey frowned in his general direction, this was incredibly suspicious. "Is it really all right to just tell anyone that? Especially a prisoner?" she asked apprehensively.

"Doesn't really matter at this point now does it? But if you're wondering, I just feel you're owed an explanation of sorts. Or at the very least you've earned the right to your questions being answered." Thomas explained.

"Why do you feel that?" Casey asked curiously.

There was a long silence that followed afterwards, Casey had almost thought he'd left until he let out a weary sigh. "Because I think this is wrong."

Casey's heart stopped for a moment. His words echoing throughout her mind at hyper speed. He thought this was wrong. Maybe she wasn't as screwed as she had originally thought. Maybe she had found an ally in this after all! But she'd have to be careful about this, she couldn't fuck this up or else she might never make it out of here. As much as she believed in Adrian there was always the chance that they had something that could stop them or she might be killed before they could save her. She couldn't just let them do all the work, she had to do her part to for a successful escape.

"You do?" Casey asked, feigning surprise to a small degree.

"Yeah. We kidnapped a sixteen year old girl, experimented on her and now she's being tortured for Zelda's own sick amusement. It's fucked up and I don't like it." Thomas growled.

Casey decided to test him a little, try playing the guilt card. "But as fucked up as it is you can't really help can you?"

"This is the best I can do." Thomas muttered. "Zelda's not just a monster maker, she's changed herself to. In the event that one of her experiments goes wild she made it so that she's prepared to take action. Even I'd have trouble fighting her off."

Casey was genuinely curious by that. Zelda had said that she was her masterpiece but if that was the case… what was the tigress if she could potentially stop her? "What exactly is her power?"

Thomas but his lip, contemplating if he should keep quiet about this or if he should give her an explanation. On the one paw it would be breaking the trust between two generals… on the other paw he really didn't like Zelda and giving the bunny an idea of her powers could prevent her from doing something stupid.

"Besides the bio enhancements that we all go through she's made it so that she can change the density of her skin and fur. Not even a fully evolved G.E.O. would be able to pierce through her skin." Thomas explained.

Casey mentally cursed. That was beyond bad. Never mind fighting back, she wouldn't even be able to scratch the bitch! Damn it! "So much for tearing her throat out." She grumbled as she turned the shower off, finally remembering that she'd been standing in the shower the whole conversation.

As she exited the shower she saw Thomas standing there with towel in paw while a white shirt hung from his arm. She quickly took the towel from him and wrapped it around herself to cover up her nudity.

"I wouldn't count the possibility out just yet." Thomas said. When Casey looked over to him curiously he turned away and growled in his throat. He normally wasn't so talkative, so why the hell was he suddenly so glib with this bunny?

Oh, right. Bloody fucking conscience.

"There's a reason she doesn't want you to drink blood now. If you fight her at full power and full of rage you could probably kill her, something about your nanites being of a similar composition and potentially being able to break her defenses." He explained. "Drain a couple bodies and you might just get your wish."

"Drain a couple bodies." Casey muttered to herself. If she could get her paws on one of the assistants, drain them dry, she could potentially work out a plan from there. OR, there was an especially vulnerable looking cat right in front of her that would do nicely. Although she didn't want to, he'd actually been nice to her and didn't seem like he was fucked up in any sort of way.

"I can imagine what you're thinking. Please don't try it." Thomas said as he crossed his arms and stared her down. "I'd really hate to floor you after everything you've been through. I'm trying to be nice."

Casey let out a sigh, apparently she was an open book. "Kind of a passing thought really. Too be fair I'd be hesitant to do it because you've been nice to me."

Thomas nodded in understanding. "I appreciate it if you didn't try it on my sister either. To be fair, she'd probably just teleport you back into the glass room before you got to nippy."

Oh, well that explained how she just vanished into thin air. "Wait, sister? She's not your girlfriend or just another co-worker?" Casey asked somewhat surprised that they were related.

Thomas actually looked disgusted at the thought. "Oh fuck no! She's my twin sister! And she's dating our best friend. You'll probably meet him later, names Shadow, he's got a knack for jokes so if he has guard duty then at least you won't be bored out of your mind."

Casey gave a small giggle at his reaction, this by far had been his most reactive during their whole interaction. It was kind of cute actually. "For a guy who hasn't done much but growl and give near monotone explanations that was a pretty dramatic reaction." She teased.

Thomas scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I've got issues socializing with others and expressing myself properly. I come off as pretty neutral and laid back most of the time."

Casey raised a curious brow at him, he was socially awkward? Well it explained why he was near monotonous in his expressions and way of speaking. "Didn't get out enough as a kid?" she joked lightly.

Thomas shrugged. "Never went out period. Our father isolated us from children our own age and forced us to focus solely on our studies, saying we'd be taking powerful positions in the future and didn't need those kinds of distractions. Said we'd just learn it later on when we were older."

Casey's heart sank and she stared at the cat with renewed sympathy. She couldn't even imagine that, being a kid and not being allowed to play with others or making friends. What kind of monster did that to their children?

"No offense but your dad sounds like a real asshole." Casey stated.

Thomas shrugged again. "No offense taken. There's no love between us just blood relation and chain of command. He gives an order and we follow it."

"Is he high up in Alistair's ranks?" Casey asked. If he could give orders to one of Alistair's Generals then he must really be high up!

"Alistair is my father." Thomas stated simply.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped instantly. Alistair was his father!? But if that was the case then he was… "Wait, wait, wait then… you're Uncle Jack's brother?" She asked in disbelief. "And, and, and your sister, wait, she's his sister too?" she rambled.

"Technically I suppose we're half siblings. Although I only recently learned about the relation so I'm a bit surprised myself." Thomas explained.

"Wow." Casey whispered as she shook her head. "You do know you have two more sisters' right?" she added as her train of thought remembered Anne and Kate.

Now it was Thomas's turn to go wide eyed. "Beg pardon?"

"Yeah, Uncle Jack has two sisters, err, I guess their technically your sisters to, well half-sisters." Casey explained.

Thomas blinked dumbly a few times before pinching the bridge of his nose and groaning. "Ohhh I fucking hate that old cat so much. He never goes into full detail or explains everything properly. Just loves surprising us."

"Feelings mutual." Casey growled. "Hating him I mean."

Thomas actually smirked at her before passing her the shirt. "Here, put that on and we'll see if my sisters back with that food."

Casey nodded as she quickly dried off and pulled the oversized white shirt on. As they walked out of the room Casey couldn't help but stare at him curiously. "So do you guys have free reign on your choice of clothes or is this a rebellious stage of sorts?"

Thomas smirked again. "Neither, Shadow plays in a band as a hobby and we were going to see his show tonight. We've got time so we'll show you a couple videos if you want."

Casey nodded and smiled at the cat. Today had been very educational. One, she had learned Zelda's power. Two, she knew Alistair had some kind of ranking system for his more powerful employees. Three she learned she could possibly kill Zelda and four she had possibly made some very powerful allies that sympathized with her. Now all she needed to do was keep in their favor, maybe convince them to help her. If all went well she could very well be out of here before Adrian and Uncle Jack began a rescue attempt.

She hoped so anyways.


	77. Chapter 77 Dream and the kindred wolf

Zootopia- monsters and animals

 **Helloooo ladies and gentlemen! Long time I know. Work has been very busy for me and I honestly haven't found the time to write.**

 **But good news! I did!**

 **Now, about this chapter. This chapter will be a bit different then what you're used to. The main reason is that this chapter also serves as a teaser for one of my next fics and gives a bit of backstory to it. The one I speak of is the cross over I'm sure I've mentioned before. That said the guest character in this chapter is Will Grimm from a story I've mentioned several times, Scars and the Claws that Leave Them by HakuroNoKage.**

 **Yes! That's right! Monsters and Animals will be doing a cross over with Scars and the Claws that Leave them! I'll be working with and consulting with Hakuro as I write the story so that there's no confusion and so the cross over is as close to both stories as possible.**

 **But for the sake of making sure there are no major spoilers I won't be posting the story until Monsters has concluded.**

 **An important note about this chapter. The idea for this was thought up by HakuroNoKage, in Scars there have been several dream sequences and he wanted to have one as a teaser for the Cross over so we decided to each do one in our chapters as a collaboration.**

 **That said, All credit goes to HakuroNoKage for the original idea!**

 **If you want to see the other side of this dream sequence, read chapter 18 of Scars when it comes out and chapter 17 for more understanding on the events touched on and explained in this chapter.**

 **Ok, everything's said! I'm very excited for what's to come and I hope all of you are as well.**

 **Now, as I've always said. Enjoy, review and all that good stuff.**

*disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters*

Jack looked around the interrogation room curiously. Why was he in one of the ZPDs interrogation rooms? More importantly, why was he on the side of the table that suspects sat at? He thought about it, what had happened after the initial meeting? He'd gotten everyone staying at his place back home. Ordered pizza for everyone, watched a movie with Sherry then he'd gone to bed.

Wait, he'd gone to bed. That was the last thing he remembered so that must mean…

'I'm in a dream?' Jack thought curiously. Now that he thought about it, everything did seem off, the air he was breathing, the sensations from the chair and his paws on the table, it all felt dulled, like it wasn't really there but his brain remembered the sensations… ok it made sense that he was dreaming now.

As he pondered this the door opened and in stepped an animal in a police uniform, when Jack looked up at the regular officer his eyes went wide.

Whoa.

The animal that had entered the room must have been the tallest wolf Jack had ever seen in his life! The wolf looked surprised as well and there was a curiosity in his eyes as he looked Jack over, although the wolf did very well in hiding both emotions. Jack also noticed that the wolf had several interesting features besides his height. Fur as white as his, a more primal or maybe ancient air of power surrounded him and his eyes looked like they could turn feral at any moment. This animal had seen blood and violence, without a doubt.

But despite that Jack could sense that there was a deep kindness in the wolf. That despite the fact that he had seen violence he was still kind hearted and selfless, it was like he was looking at himself oddly enough. That thought alone kept him at ease. Apparently the wolf seemed to share similar sentiments, as he finished observing Jack his face become calmer and he sat in the chair opposite.

Jack couldn't help but give a playful smile. "You know, usually I'm on the opposite side of this table."

The wolf raised a curious brow at Jack. "You're a police officer?"

Now it was Jacks turn to be surprised, the wolf didn't know him? Now that he thought about it, Jack had never seen this wolf at the ZPD before. He was always chatting with the regular officers so he'd have known if there was a transfer and the last transfer had only been three months back, a bobcat from precinct four if he remembered correctly.

"I could ask you the same thing." Jack stated as he looked the wolf over again, wondering if he had simply overlooked him due to the issue of Alistair that had been present recently.

"Who are you exactly?" Jack asked, wondering if maybe it was an officer from another precinct.

"I'm officer William Grimm, ZPD precinct one, I transferred from Ulfhaven a few weeks back." Will answered as he eyes Jack curiously.

"A few weeks?" Jack said as he crossed his arms. "Funny, haven't seen you around the precinct before. I take it from the uniform that you're a regular officer and not a special officer?"

Will frowns and stares at Jack looking more than a little confused now. "Special officer? Is that supposed to be a new name for the SWAT guys now or something? I can't really imagine them coming up with such a pretentious name though, they're all pretty chill."

"You don't know what a special officer is?" Jack asked in disbelief. What the hell was going on? There wasn't a single regular officer that didn't know about the Special Officers unit. That begged one question to be asked.

"…Do you know what a G.E.O. is?" Jack asked curiously.

Wills frown deepened. "You seem to be asking a lot of questions for someone on the opposite side of the interrogation table. But to answer your question, no, I don't know what a G.E.O. is. Although, I would like to know who I'm speaking with."

"Jack Snowfur, Special officer captain of precinct one for the past five years, not ringing any bells?" Jack asked, hoping this was some kind of cruel joke.

"I honestly haven't heard of you." Will responded before shaking his head. "Wow, this is the most confusing dream I've had in a while to be honest. I feel like there should be some great connection I'm supposed to be seeing but I'm just not. Weird, I can usually catch it right away or after I wake up but I'm coming up with nothing. Maybe I had too much Green fairy before bed."

"Whoa, back up a second! Most confusing dream YOU'VE had in a while?" Jack demanded as he bolted from his seat. "I thought this was supposed to be MY dream?"

Jacks outburst seemed to have an effect on Will as his eyes widened. "A shared dream." Speaking as if he's realized something vital. "It's been a while since I've had a shared dream. It must mean you're someone important I'm going to meet or maybe you're supposed to teach me something important."

"Well what if you're supposed to be teaching me something instead?" Jack countered.

Will smiled as he crosses his arms. "Hehehe I suppose that's possible to. But the real question is, what am I supposed to teach you and what are you supposed to teach me?"

Jack shrugs, still processing the whole 'shared dream concept.' "Hell if I know. I'm trying to process this."

Will stares off into space, as if trying to understand all of this himself. "You mentioned G.E.O.s earlier, what's that mean?"

"It's short for Genetically Enhanced Organism. Anyone injected with the serum is officially dubbed a G.E.O." Jack answered, although quickly realizes that if Will doesn't know about G.E.O.s he sure as hell wouldn't know about the serum.

"The serum is a super soldier formula that mutated. G.E.O.s are faster, stronger and heal much faster than normal animals, plus they have control over armaments, organic weaponry created from their bodies composed of bone, blood or muscle. Special officers deal with G.E.O. threats, you can think of us as a group of special ops officers meant to protect the city from the threatening ones."

Wills eyes widen and his jaw drops slightly. "You're shitting me."

"Sadly I'm not." Jack said as he leans back in his chair. "I'd demonstrate but I'd rather not risk using my armaments in the event they activate in real life. My wife is still recovering from an op we did a couple months back and I don't want to put her back in the hospital." He explained.

"She's already pissed about being bound to a wheel chair and the couch until she starts physio. She'd most likely beat my ass if I prolonged that any longer." Jack adds with an amused grin.

Will eyes Jack curiously at that. "So you're a G.E.O. yet you're a special officer as well? And a captain at that?"

Jack nods his head in confirmation. "Yes. I, like many others, were turned against our wills to act as living test subjects for the serum. After spending most of my teen years as a homeless kid with a violent, suicidal streak I met my wife and changed for the better. I did some soul searching and adopted my son, well, our son actually, while she became a special officer. I become an officer myself after we got married. After that I became a captain in my first year and try to encourage other G.E.O.s to become officers themselves to show that they can do better."

Jack pauses as he lowers his head. "To prove to them that they aren't the monsters everyone thinks they are."

"I think I understand why this is happening, why we're meeting right now. I see a lot of you in me." Will finally speaks after a long silence, he pulls a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket as well as light, lighting one of the cigarettes before he continues.

"I used to work as an agent for the ZIA, I was part of a special ops unit known as the CLAWS with my fellow agents along with my mate, soon to be wife and soon to be mother of our child. While a lot of it is classified and I don't plan to break that, even if this is a dream, I did a lot of terrible things. Even now… I still think of myself as a monster and if not for the mammals in my life, especially Layla, I'd probably have killed myself by now."

Jack nods in understanding. "I can understand that. Tried committing suicide numerous times myself before meeting my wife, it didn't work out so well in my favor honestly. I heal too quickly."

"I know it might be really rude to ask but you healed too quickly to commit suicide?" Will asks curiously while looking somewhat amused by the idea.

Jack shrugs. "Not really offended, no worries. And I tried committing suicide in the classical ways. I tried a bullet to the head, slitting my wrists, hanging myself and throwing myself off a building. Skyscrapers to be exact… six times."

"A bullet to the head and six skyscrapers didn't kill you?" Will asks in absolute disbelief.

"Technically it was the whole clip, not important, but no, none of those things were able to kill me. My serum heavily leans towards healing and it's the best healing serum possible. Plus months of torture kind of made my healing much quicker." Jack explains.

Will let's out a small disbelieving laugh. "Wow. As twisted as it is we really do have a lot in common."

For what seemed like hours afterwards Will and Jack talked about each other's lives. Their family friends and lifestyles. Jack told the story about the black shirt and how he'd met Sherry because of it, even joking that she still wore the shirt to this day! Will told the story about Layla, explaining that the cover story was that they met in college while in reality they did go to the same college but hadn't really met, only finally meeting and getting to know each other once they were recruited by the ZIA. Both expressed their respect for the other as they learned of the lengths they'd gone to protect, and would gladly do again, for their respective wives. Even noting how they had both given their blood which saved the lives of their respected beloveds!

Jack told the story about how he had met his son Adrian, how he'd adopted the fox kit and raised him as his own, how he dared anyone to say he wasn't his son, how Adrian was as much his child as his biological children were, which earned even more of Wills respect. Will explained while that he wasn't a father yet he'd been blessed to learn that his mate Layla was actually able to have children with him and that they were both in the process of trying to become parents which Jack gave his congratulations to the two and wished them the best.

When it got to Will talking about how he was mated and soon to be married he also mentioned that he and Layla were also polyamorous which piqued Jacks curiosity. Even as Will explained it, saying how his deep hunger for things in life included sex and how they still loved each other Jack couldn't imagine it himself, stating that even if he had permission from Sherry he still wouldn't want anyone else but her as she was his first, his one and his only love. The statement actually brought tears to Wills eyes, stating he was glad that there were still mammals that could love each other as strongly as Jack and Sherry did. Jack explained he'd do anything for Sherry, how she was the one who taught him he wasn't a monster and that he was allowed to love.

Will found that as they talked more about their lives the more they had in common, as if Will had found a true kindred spirit. They had both delivered terrible violence and experienced horrible tragedy but had found others who made them better mammals, even when they had their bad days those mammals were always there for them unconditionally. They were both the same in that they were driven by their love for those they called friend and family and that there was nothing they wouldn't do, no length they wouldn't go to, to protect them.

"You know what's funny?" Jack said as Will lit another cigarette

"What's that?" Will asked as he took a long drag of his smoke.

"I've been so stressed out in real life lately that it took meeting someone in a dream for me to actually relax." Jack stated as he leaned back in his seat.

Will gave Jack a slightly concerned look at the statement. "What has you so stressed? From what I can gather your everyday life as a Special Officer sounds pretty stressful."

Jack gave a tired sigh as he shook his head. "It's my father. I find out the bastards in Zootopia. Not only that he's up to his old shit again by selling prototypes of the serum. He actually created the serum believe it or not."

Will nearly dropped the cigarette from that bomb. "Your father created the serum? But wait, wouldn't that mean that when you were being experimented on…"

"He knew all about it." Jack growled as he clenched his fists tightly. "And it gets worse. He's created all kinds of weaponry that you'd only see in sci-fi novels, movies and games. He's Alistair, the merchant of death."

Before Will can even begin to think of a comment Jack continued. "Oh! And he fucking kidnapped Adrian's girlfriend Casey, had one of his fucking goons experiment on her and pretty much told us he'd break her to pieces if we tried to interfere with any of his plans!" Jack practically roared as his voice continually raised and he became angrier.

Eventually he let out a tired sigh as he shook his head. "Sorry for freaking out there, it's been total hell. Fuck, I've known Casey since she was six, she's a good kid and I love her to pieces. She and Adrian have been friends since they met and only recently were they actually able to start a real relationship after the crap Adrian dealt with. I'm pissed sure, but Adrian… it's been really hard on him." Jack explained.

There was a moment of silence between them before Will let out a tired sigh. "No need to apologize Jack, I know all about stress. The director of the ZIA 'accidently' left some files of my confirmed kills out for two green horns to see which led to the kidnapping of the mate of my pack brother Nick Wilde as a means of getting to me. After I found them I dealt with them, brutally. And that was recently, today was its own fine mess. My pack and I finally get to my home town of Ulfhaven for the Grimm family reunion, and I had to reveal my existence as the Father incarnate as well as explain to my family about my time in the ZIA, not only that, I'm a father to be for a cub I can never claim as my own child and before you ask, no I won't tell you who the mother is. But what really kills me inside is that being who I am, not being able to claim a child as my own just fucking hurts on a different level." Will explained, lighting another smoke as he rested his head on his paws.

Jack sat silently as he took in Will's words. Seeing the hurt and torment in the wolfs eyes. He didn't know what to say that could comfort him, was there anything that could be said? Before his mind could really catch up to his mouth Jack spoke. "Our lives are truly fucked up aren't they?"

This managed to get a small chuckle from Will as he lightly shook his head. "You have no idea." He let out a tired groan as he killed the remains of his cigarette. "Right now, my issues are more or less resolved. The director knows that as long as he doesn't pull another stunt I won't come for him and the cub will have a father, even if it's not me… But as for you, Jack, your father sounds like a very powerful opponent, if you want my advice I suggest proceeding very carefully. Don't be rash, don't get caught in any of his mind games, I've seen fucks like this before and they aren't as stupid as we'd like to believe. Be cautious but ready to pull the trigger at the drop of a dime. And if you need my help I swear I'll do anything and everything I possibly can to help you. For a young one to be put through any kind of misery is something I will never allow, say the word and my sword and I will be right by your side."

Jack was honestly touched by the determination and conviction in Wills words, more grateful then he could express. Even still he smiled reassuringly at Will. "I really do appreciate that Will, but it still sounds like you have your own things to take care of. Casey isn't giving up and neither are we, we have a group of some of the best mammals I've ever worked with and mercenaries that have dealt with this before. We've got enough paws on deck to take my father down. But I will keep your offer in mind and know that I truly appreciate it."

Will gave Jack a sly, understanding grin before he slowly starts to frown. "I think someone or something is waking me up now. I wish you the best of luck with everything Jack and hope that I can meet you again in person soon."

"Same here, I hope that everything goes well with you and that your reunion doesn't have any more mishaps." Jack states as he shakes paws with Will.

"Here's hoping." Will says as he gives Jack a small grin.

Jack groans as he forces his eyes to open. He sits up in bed before looking over to his alarm clock, it's still early morning.

"Fuck that was the weirdest dream I've had in ages." Jack mutters to himself as he stretches his arms out. Looking over to his side he sees Sherry still sleeping soundly, breathing softly as she turns on her side. He can't help but snicker as he sees one of her long ears draped over her right eye like a big brown eye patch.

Oddly enough Jack can remember the dream in full vivid detail, strange since he can barely recall most of his dreams but never forgets the nightmares. It's honestly a welcome change of pace in his opinion. Thinking about it he still can't seem to recall ever hearing about the wolf he met. Grabbing his cell phone he quickly presses the call button for Bogo's contact.

"What is it Snowfur? I haven't had my third coffee yet" Bogo grunts in annoyance.

"Sorry Chief, I just had a question for you. Have you ever heard of a police officer, specifically a wolf, by the name of William Grimm?" Jack asked curiously.

Bogo lightly hums on the other line. "I've never heard of an officer Grimm before, is it someone from another precinct?"

"No… just a curious thought, no big deal." Jack states before he says his goodbyes and ends the call. He presses the phones browser icon and does a quick search for 'William Grimm' on the net. He growls in annoyance when the only results are for other Williams, Grimm's fairy tales, the grim reaper and other such things. But nothing that's even remotely close to the wolf in his dream.

"Mornin Jack" Sherry mumbles as she finally comes out of her sleep. She barely manages to crawl over and place her head in his lap before looking at his phone. "Whatcha lookin at?" She asks, still fighting off the dredges of sleep.

Jack smiles as he starts to gently scratch behind her ears, eliciting a pleasant hum from his wife. "Nothing, I had a really weird dream, thought I'd do a search to try and confirm it."

Sherry looked up and frowned at Jack. "A dream or nightmare?" She asked slightly concerned.

Jack smiles reassuringly at his wife. "Not a nightmare, an actual dream. I was in the suspects seat in an interrogation room when this giant wolf walks in, he had to be six feet or taller! He had pure white fur, had this ancient air of power and looked like he could go feral at the drop of a dime but even still I could tell there was something good in him."

Sherry giggled at Jacks explanation. "Sounds a lot like you."

"Yeah, it wasn't lost on me, once we started talking we realized we had a lot in common. Good and bad. Funny thing is I'd never heard of him before even though he claimed that we were having a shared dream and that he was an officer of precinct one, he hadn't even heard of G.E.O.s!" Jack explained.

Sherry raised a curious brow at Jack. "He claimed to be an officer yet didn't know about G.E.O.s? Sounds a little sketchy to me."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, I thought the same thing. Now that I think about it he actually mentioned that Nick was his pack brother. Maybe I should just ask him."

Sherry shrugged, knowing Jack could probably figure this out. "Mind helping me out? I'd like to take a shower."

"I'll join you." Jack said deviously as he carefully picked Sherry up out of bed and led her to their personal bathroom. He helped her strip out of her pajamas, taking a moment to appreciate her, before shimmying out of his pajama bottoms. He sat her on the toilet briefly as he fiddled with the knobs, getting it to a temperature they both liked. Since she still had trouble standing Jack decided to join her by carefully supporting her against him with an arm around her waist. Once the water had soaked their fur sufficiently he grabbed the bottle of soap and began massaging it into her fur.

Sherry hummed pleasantly as Jack methodically and thoroughly massaged the soap into all of her fur before he started working on his own. After rinsing the last of the suds out and simply standing there to enjoy the water they both decided it was time to get out. Jack helped her stand on their fur dryer as it blasted them with warm air. Once they were dry he helped her into the bedroom and helped her pick out what she would wear today. Jack was easy to figure out, black shirt and pants but Sherry liked to mix it up.

"You know, I would normally complain about you doing everything for me but on days like this it kind of makes me feel like a princess." Sherry teased as she lay near the edge of the bed on her stomach with her arms crossed in front of her.

Jack snorted as he picked out the gym shorts and her favorite black t-shirt. He couldn't help but smile as he saw the shirt, remembering how this little bit of clothing had changed his life. "Darling, you are certainly no princess… You're my queen and don't you ever forget it." he said playfully as he passed her the clothes.

She quickly wrapped her arms around Jacks neck and pulled him in for a kiss, biting his bottom lip as she smiled at him. "Trust me, I won't."

After they had finished getting dressed they made their way downstairs to find Adrian was already dressed and standing in the living room looking slightly impatient. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans as well as, oddly enough, one of Jacks old plaid shirts that he had given to Adrian as a hand-me-down, the blue and black one he used to wear when he worked for Stu if he recalled correctly.

"You look like someone just shat in your lucky chomps, what's up?" Jack asked curiously.

Adrian groaned as he rubbed some sleep out of his eyes. "Didn't get much sleep last night, also Nana Terry woke me up from what little I was getting, saying she wanted us at the precinct… like right now."

Jack and Sherry shared a confused look. "Why didn't she call my cell?"

Adrian shrugged. "Said something about trying to call you in the mornings and you rarely ever answering, she needed someone actually able to wake up as it was urgent."

Jack smiled sheepishly, well his mother wasn't wrong since he did have trouble answering phone calls early in the morning. "Alright lets head out, I'll just get your mother comfy on the couch first."

"Actually she wanted mom to come with us." Adrian interjected. "Wouldn't say why but said it was important that mom was there."

Jack and Sherry shared another confused look before simply shrugging, knowing Terry would explain everything when they got there. Once everyone was in the truck and Sherry's wheel chair secured in the back Jack headed them off towards the ZPD. The drive was uneventful and before they knew it they had arrived in front of the ZPD building.

"So I've been thinking." Adrian said as he grabbed the wheel chair from the back and unfolded it.

"About what?" Sherry asked curiously as she was picked up by Jack and placed in the wheel chair.

"Well I've been trying to focus on… less agitating things to keep me calm and realized my birthdays coming up, and I kind of thought of a present." Adrian explained as he took wheel chair duty.

Jack turned to grin at Adrian. "Ohh, thinking of presents already? Well what exactly is it that you want?"

Adrian gave them both a sheepish smile. "Well I'll be seventeen so… I kind of wanted to get… a motorcycle license."

Sherry turned and narrowed her eyes dangerously on Adrian. "Motor cycle license!?" She growled.

Adrian gulped nervously. "To be fair you let me have the scooter! And let's face it I took an armament blade through my head and didn't die so a motorcycle is at least ten slots down on the danger scale with that in consideration."

Sherry snarled before opening her mouth to speak but Adrian interjected. "And let's not forget I'm a fully evolved G.E.O. who has heightened reflexes, speed and healing to name a few abilities. And if I wear to crash I could always react in time and cushion myself with armaments or armament armour."

Before Sherry could counter Adrian continued. "And let's not forget that even if I couldn't cushion myself in time I'd still heal from any damage within a few minutes so really the only thing we'd have to worry about is the insurance cost right? Which I can also cover the cost of because of my two or three million dollars in the bank."

Sherry continuously opened and closed her mouth in an angry fashion as she tried to come up with any kind of counter argument. Eventually she gave up, faced forward, crossed her arms, huffed angrily and grumbled. "I'll think about it."

Adrian smiled at his father hopefully who raised his paws in response. "Hey don't look at me, I'd be fine with it but it's your mothers call on this one buddy. But I'll admit you did bring up a very good argument just now." Jack stated but quickly avoided meeting Sherry's murderous gaze.

"Motorcycle? Motorcycle of all things! Why can't you want a car like a normal animal?" Sherry exclaimed.

Adrian shrugged. "Honestly cars are too bulky for my taste, yeah I'll still get my normal license and a car but if I'm ever chasing a target or being chased I want maneuverability on my side and experience with a scooter gave me plenty of practice before all this shit happened."

Sherry groaned as she buried her face into her paws. "I live in a household of idiots."

"But we're your idiots." Adrian and Jack responded in perfectly affectionate unison which caused Sherry to groan again.

Once they were inside the ZPD Jack texted his mother to let her know that they had arrived. She instantly replied that she was in the breakroom. When they entered the breakroom Terry was chatting lively with several officers including Nick and Judy. She smiled as she saw Jack, Sherry and Adrian enter.

Jumping out of her seat she walked over to them and smiled sweetly. "Now… this might hurt a bit." Terry said before quickly pulling out a syringe and stabbing it into Sherry's thigh, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Mom, what the fuck!?" Jack screamed as he pushed his mother away and pulled the now empty syringe out of Sherry's leg.

"Just watch." Terry stated calmly.

Suddenly Sherry's whole body seized up and before anyone knew it she was on the ground convulsing and thrashing violently as she screamed. "OW! GOD FUCKING DAMN IT OW!" Adrian was instantly kneeling by her side trying to do anything to help her but to no avail as she continued to curse and thrash around.

"MOM WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY WIFE!?" Jack roared as he grabbed his mother by her shoulders.

"JUST WATCH!" She shouted back.

As quickly as it started Sherry stopped convulsing and slowly sat up, with some help from Adrian. "Terry… what the hell was that?" She growled, resting her head in her paw as she tried to get her breathing back to normal.

Terry smirked as she crossed her arms. "The better question is how do you feel?"

Sherry turned and growled at Terry with an even more murderous gaze then the one she had just given Jack. "How do I feel? How do I fucking feel!? I feel…" She paused as she flexed her paws and stretched her legs out. "Surprisingly, really good."

To everyone's surprise Sherry jumped off the ground and onto her feet. She turned to them all with a shocked expression before she started to smile broadly.

"I feel fantastic!" Sherry exclaimed as she back flipped several times, landing on her paws and propelling herself into the air every time she did a back flip before landing on her feet. She punched and kicked the air several times before she was finally satisfied.

"Nothings sore anymore! I feel great, I haven't had this much energy in months!" Sherry stated as she did several more acrobatic feats out of sheer joy.

Jack and Adrian stared at Sherry in shocked awe, their eyes wide and jaws hanging.

"Mom…" Jack said slowly as he recovered from the shock. "What… did you do?"

Terry continued to smile smugly as she turned to her son. "That was one of the twelve formulas I had. An instant medical syringe, any injury, old or new, is healed instantly as well as giving the subject a boost in stamina. I had your science guys tweak it a little so it was proportionate to a bunny instead of a human. Figured Sherry would want this instead of months of boring physio."

Sherry stopped her bouncing so she could rush Terry for a hug. "Yes! It's so much better! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Question, why didn't you just tell us what you were going to do instead of giving us all a heart attack?" Jack demanded as he gave his mother a stern look.

Terry simply shrugged. "Didn't want to ruin the surprise."

Sherry hopped up and gave Terry a quick kiss on the cheek. "Forgiven forever! Going to get my uniform from my office, be back, bye!" She stated in rapid succession before running off.

Adrian looked at where his mother had taken off before turning back to his grandmother. "So is she actually better or is she going to crash within the next three seconds?"

"It repaired all the damaged tissue, bones and muscles in her body and it gave her a slight boost in stamina. She'll feel a bit sluggish in half an hour or so when that boost wears off but give her a good night's sleep and she can be back on duty as early as tomorrow." Terry explained.

Jack pulled his mother in for a hug and kissed her cheek. "Yep, you're forgiven for the heart attack. Thanks mom."

Bogo soon entered the room with an immensely shocked look on his face. "Am I dreaming or was Captain Sherry Snowfur on her feet doing cartwheels and somersaults towards her office?"

"That would be my doing!" Terry said as she raised her paw excitedly. "One of the twelve formulas, actually I wanted to have enough of them for the next operation, figured they could keep a lot of our guys from getting hurt."

Bogo lost most of the shock from the explanation but it was still evident that he was surprised by what he had seen. "Noted, care to join me so we can see what can be done?"

Terry nodded as she followed Bogo out of the room.

Now that the excitement had died down a little Jack turned to Nick and Judy. "Hey Nick, I've got a question for you."

Nick smiled slyly. "If it's why none of us are surprised or helped it's because Terry let us all know ahead of time."

Jack waved his paw dismissively. "Thanks for the clarification but it's not that. Have you ever met an officer named William Grimm? Very tall, white wolf? Comes across as friendly as you or Judy, but know that if you piss him off he'll maul you like a polar bear kind of person? Ring a bell?"

Nick raised a confused Jack before turning to Judy who shrugged, looking just as confused as her husband. "Can't say that I have, why do you ask?

"First off, don't laugh at me for this." Jack quickly stated, pointing a warning finger at Nick before continuing. "But I had this really weird dream last night. Met this officer and he said he was your pack brother or something."

Nick scrunched his face in confusion and stared at Jack like he'd dared him to drink a bottle of bleach. "I have never been in a pack before and I don't know any officer Grimm. Did he say anything else?"

Jack thought about it, trying to recall as much as he could from the conversation. "Well… he said he was going up to a family reunion, told his family that he was an ex ZIA agent…"

"I'm relating less and less to this mystery officer but for the sake of conversation and curiosity on my end did he mention anything else?" Nick asked, now slightly more curious then before.

Jack thought on it before suddenly snapping his fingers in reclamation. "Right! He said something about being… what was it? The Father incarnate, I think. Do you know what that means?"

Every canid in the break room, besides Adrian, immediately stopped what they were doing as they turned to Jack while Nick himself wore an expression of amazed bewilderment.

"That isn't funny Jack." Wolford, a regular officer, spoke as he stepped forward, his face was mixture of anger and disapproval.

"What isn't funny?" Jack asked confused.

Wolford growled as he stepped towards Jack but Nick immediately jumped out of his seat and cut him off. "Whoa! Easy Wolford, Jack doesn't know. I'm his brother in law so I know his household is very non-religious."

"Hey, can someone fill me in? What's going on that's got everyone tails in a bunch?" Jack asked irritably.

Wolford and several of the canid officers turned to Jack with bewildered expressions, their anger lost. "You seriously don't know?" Wolford asked.

"Explanation. Now. What the hell does the Father incarnate mean?" Jack demanded.

Nick cleared his throat as he turned to face Jack. "Well in canid religion there are four main angels, with the most well-known being the Wolf mother and her lesser known counterpart, the Wolf Father. They are the parents to every single canid of the world, Wolfs, foxes, coyotes you name it. While everyone knows about the Wolf mother we know very little about the Wolf father, what we do know is that sometimes he leaves the heavenly realm so he can walk among mortal animals as one of us in flesh and blood."

"You're… you're actually shitting me right?" Jack asked in disbelief. "So hold on a sec, that means I pretty much had a dream and conversation with the equivalent of Wolf God!?"

"Despite being a heavenly being God is a very strong word for the Wolf Mother and Father." Wolford interrupted. "They are the main figures of our religion but we call them angels, every single religion has their own share of heavenly figures."

Jack took a moment to process this as he sat in the closest seat. "Holy fucking shit." He paused as he turned to Adrian. "Dream or no dream we aren't going to start attending church."

Adrian shrugged idly. "Eh, wasn't going to anyways."

Jack massaged his temples as he really contemplated this. "So I had a shared dream and conversation with a very powerful angel in the body of a wolf. Why? Why the hell does the universe continuously try to fuck with me on a personal level?"

"Because that's your life and you're used to it by now?" Judy offered which did nothing to ease Jack's grief over the matter.

"What's my husband used to by now?" Sherry asked as she stepped into the room. She was wearing her personal special officer uniform which consisted of a dark blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to her elbows, black business pants, that Jack loved seeing her in as they hugged her curves in a sensuous way, and an officer utility belt with several pouches and holsters.

Adrian leaned close to his mother so he could whisper into her ear. "Apparently dad's mystery wolf from his dream was actually a big important angel in canid religion and dads trying to process it while wondering why the universe keeps screwing with him."

Sherry gave her son a questioning look. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Adrian answered idly.

"I don't see why you're surprised honey, your life is pretty much just one big hot pot of strange and impossible." Sherry stated.

Jack groaned as he pushed himself off the chair and began walking. He gestured for Sherry, Adrian, Nick and Judy to follow him. They still had their meeting today.

As they walked Jack tried to figure this out, his face soon becoming a concerned frown. "Wait, I just realized something. No one has ever heard of this guy, he's supposed to be an officer but I've found nothing on him… Maybe I just imagined him?" he offered as a way of hopefully explaining this mystery.

Adrian shook his head. "I don't think so dad. You don't know anything about canid religion so you couldn't have known the term, you definitely didn't hear it from me as I have no clue about religion in any shape or form and Uncle Nick hasn't mentioned anything from what I know."

Jack turned to Nick and Judy with a tired expression. "You guys are supposed to solve hard cases right? Can anyone offer me a bright idea?"

The two lowered their heads as they tried to come up with a solution. After several minutes Nick raised his head and began to nod it as he realized something. "Crazy thought but maybe he's from a different Zootopia. Like another world kind of deal." He offered.

Jack raised an accusing, unamused brow at Nick. "Really? That was the best you could come up with?"

"No, no. Nick actually makes a good point." Sherry interjected.

Jack stared at his wife in total disbelief. "Oh come on Sherry really? On what basis could you even begin to think there's another Zootopia? That's insane!"

Adrian, Sherry Nick and Judy all looked at Jack as if he had said the most idiotic thing possible to date.

"Really, dad? You and every G.E.O. in the city are living proof of multiverse theory. You yourself came from an entirely different world, what's to say there isn't a different Zootopia or even multiple Zootopias?"

Before Jack could counter Sherry took over for Adrian. "Not to mention the fact that it would explain why we don't know anything about this guy. He doesn't exist here, he exists in a different Zootopia."

"He said I was his pack brother but since I've never met him it could mean that there's a Nick Wilde counterpart in this other Zootopia and that's the one he knows." Nick added.

"You also mentioned it was a shared dream in the break room. If he's some kind of heavenly being wouldn't that make sense for him to be able to share dreams with others, even from a different world?" Judy offered.

Jack wanted to argue their points but realized that they all had made a very convincing argument, not only that, it had helped sate his curiosity over Will. It still begged one question.

"So why did he meet me of all people?" Jack wondered.

Sherry shrugged. "I don't know, you said the two of you had a lot in common, maybe the universe didn't decide to screw with you but instead it thought you needed a friend. You've been stressed out lately and when you woke up this morning you looked more refreshed then I've seen you in ages."

"Yeah, you didn't look ready to bite someone's face off when you walked in." Judy teased.

"Until your mother decided to screw with you that is." Nick pointed out which earned him an elbow to the ribs from Judy.

Jack couldn't help but smile. "Maybe that's the case." As they stopped in front of the meeting room Jack turned to Adrian. "By the way Adrian, Will mentioned something."

Adrian gave his father a confused look, his confusion grew even more as Jack smiled warmly at him.

"I explained our Alistair situation to Will and about Casey. He said that if we needed an extra paw he'd do anything he possibly could to help us, he and his sword would be by our side." Jack explained.

Adrian's mouth dropped slightly as he went from confused to dumbstruck. "He actually said that?"

Jack nodded his head. "Yep, just wanted you to know that even though we have all these incredible animals on our side we still have an angel looking out for us."

Adrian lowered his head as he looked to the floor, at a complete and total loss for words. Jack almost thought he'd upset Adrian but his worries were quickly diminished as Adrian raised his head with a confident smile and a fierce determination in his eyes.

"Good to know we have some really good back up. But I think we can handle this, we might not be angels but I'd like to think we're pretty badass ourselves." Adrian stated confidently.

Jack shook his head as he smiled. He opened the door and gestured everyone inside. "Well said."


	78. Chapter 78 The reasons why

**Hello everyone I'm back! Sorry this took so long There was just a lot of stuff going on in real life including work so I haven't had time to get this up.**

 **But it's up and it's going to be a good chapter! This one's going to be a bit of a mind fuck and will have you questioning everything you ever knew about monsters… or something to that effect I'm sure haha.**

 **So while I can't give too much away there will be an after note with Credits and recognition where it is deserved, you'll understand when you read it. But I can say that this chapter would definitely not be as great as it is if not for HakuroNoKage, AlbineFox, Zanrok, Tremainj, and Stevegallacci.**

 **If any of the authors mentioned are curious or confused as to why the credits are at the bottom of the chapter it is simply because I don't want to spoil this chapter, I want to keep it as surprising as possible for everyone and I hope you understand. Credit shall go where it is due don't worry.**

 **Also! In the future my character Jack Snowfur will be making future appearances in HakuroNoKages story Scars and the Claws that Leave them. I would also like to mention that his appearances shall be considered canon in the 'monsters and animals' universe. Honestly, the ideas me and Hakuro have been coming up with are incredible, the future stories I have that are in their developing stages would probably not be as amazing if not for us bouncing ideas back and forth, he is without question one of the most creative minds I have ever had the pleasure of knowing I'm glad he shares this love of writing that I do as well. I also know that Hakuro has been eagerly awaiting this chapter so here's to you my brother! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Anyways I've rambled and gone on long enough.**

 **So as I've always said. Enjoy, review and all that good stuff.**

*Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia or any of it's characters*

Casey tried to focus her vision but it was becoming incredibly difficult at this point. For one her left eye was swollen which was making it hard to see and two there was a cut along her right brow and the blood was getting in her eye. The straight jacket was preventing her from wiping it and she couldn't reach her shoulder so there was no way to clear the blood.

It was the third day now since she'd been captured and changed. She kept wondering how long it would take for Adrian and the others to get here, she had a suspicion that someone had been watching them, gathering intelligence on the day Alistair had come to visit, so they must be planning to come save her soon.

But how much longer was she going to have to wait?

She looked up as the glass door slid open and couldn't help but smile. "Hey Ana, hope you're having a better day then me."

Anastasia gave a soft smile as she approached Casey with a wet cloth in paw. "I would think I am. Shit what did she do to you today?" she asked as she began to wipe the blood out of Casey's eye.

"Usual, she had me beaten within an inch of my life." Casey responded bitterly. She moved her tongue along her gums and growled in annoyance. "Ana do you think you could-"

"Sure thing." Anastasia said, knowing exactly what Casey was asking for. She removed the muzzle and reached her fingers inside of Casey's mouth, finding the broken tooth. With a quick pull the tooth came out easily enough.

"Thanks." Casey mumbled. She wondered how long it was going to take for this tooth to grow back. So far she'd lost and grown back eight, with this one being number nine, and the last one had taken nearly six hours to grow back.

Despite being beaten over the past few days to 'test her abilities' Casey was glad that Anastasia and Thomas had become regular visitors. It made her think that while Alistair had employed some truly evil assholes, like Zelda, there were still good people among them like the two cat siblings. They had even formed something of trust between the three, evident with how Anastasia had reached into Casey's mouth without hesitation even though Casey could easily bite down and take some of her blood.

"Thomas will be here soon with some food. Tell you what, before he gets here I'll start a nice hot bath for you, sound good?" Anastasia offered as she smiled at Casey.

Casey returned the smile and nodded her head. "That sounds wonderful right now."

Anastasia left the room quickly and within moments Casey could hear the far off sound of a bathtub filling. She couldn't wait, for the past several days she'd be covered in blood and ick so time in the bathroom was an extra special pleasure.

The door to the lab opened and Casey looked up, expecting to see Thomas. The smile she had at seeing the cat soon faded and terror struck her as she realized that it wasn't Thomas who had entered the lab. No, it was three of Zelda's crooneys, an artic wolf, a weasel and a hare. All three males settled their gazes on Casey and smiled sinisterly.

"Well look at this. The doors been left wide open, you must have been expecting us, right boys?" The hare said as he turned to the others who gave noises of agreement.

Casey snarled at the three as they approached the glass chamber. "Back the fuck off. The muzzle is off and I'll drain you if you even think of coming near me!" She screamed. The threat didn't seem to deter the three bastards. Why were they here? Zelda had left ages ago and they didn't have any work to do, it made no sense.

"Awww don't be like that." The hare said as he walked towards Casey. "We just came to see you. We could imagine you've got some… pent up frustration going on, being a bunny and all. I understand it myself."

Before she could even react the hare had grabbed her ears and had her face pinned painfully against the wall. "Ohh we fucking understand it so well, seeing such a tight little body in nothing but a strait jacket all day long. Not getting to do anything but beat you to a pulp. It's so frustrating." The hare growled into her ear as he ran his paws across her back, rear and finally reached over to grab one of Casey's breasts in a painful grip.

"But don't worry. All of us are going to release those frustrations of yours and ours. It's going to be so much fun." Casey began struggling, she tried to thrash and kick as much as she could but the wolf and weasel quickly grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. She felt as the lower half of the strait jacket was torn right off.

This was not happening. There was not a fucking chance this was happening! Casey screamed as loud as she could and continued to struggle, trying to get these fucks off of her but the hare grabbed her ears to slam her head into the glass wall.

"Just shut your fucking mouth! It's happening you bitch so deal with it and stop struggling!" The hare roared as he slammed her head into the wall again.

She tried to scream again but the wolf quickly covered her mouth with his paw, not realizing the stupidity of what he had just done. As the hare tried to undo his pants Casey managed to struggle enough until she could bite into the wolfs paw. He let out a painful howl as Casey's sharp teeth dug past the fur and right into his flesh, blood instantly filling her mouth. Without hesitation she began to drink the blood, refusing to release her hold as she continued to drain more blood.

There was no way for Casey to describe the feeling as the blood slid down her throat. It was almost as if a leaking faucet had finally broken and was releasing everything it held. The swelling around her eye healed instantly, the cuts and bruises vanished and she felt her tooth grow back instantly. She didn't get any time to truly understand the feeling as she felt something slammed across her head, causing her to collapse.

"Fucking little bitch bit me! Fuck that I want the first go!" The wolf growled as he pushed the hare out of the way. He grabbed the back of Casey's head and pinned her to the ground, she was horrifyingly aware of the sounds of a buckle and zipper coming undone along with the rustling of clothes.

Casey tried to struggle, she tried with everything she had. She drank his blood so why wasn't she stronger? She knew the abilities she had so why couldn't she use them? Tears of frustration running down her cheeks as the wolf settled himself between her legs and was about to enter her. But before he could do anything more she felt the paw pinning her down and the feeling of his body being forcefully pulled off. Then the sounds, as if three bodies were being flung across the room, the crackling of electricity and… she didn't even know what the other sound was, filled the room along with painful screams.

She hesitantly looked up to see Thomas and a black fox facing away from her, towards the crumbled, smoldering, charcoaled remains of the three bastards. Anastasia rushed past them and quickly wrapped her arms around Casey, offering reassurances that didn't quite register.

Thomas turned away from the crumbled remains and settled his gaze on Casey. He rushed over and kneeled in front of her. "Casey, everything's ok. Their dead, we're here now."

Finally hearing what was being said everything hit Casey all at once. She buried her face into Anastasias chest and started crying. Horrible, painful, chocked sobs echoed throughout the room as Anastasia tried to comfort her.

"They were-they tried to- I couldn't!" Casey rambled as more choked sobs escaped her throat.

"Shhh shhh, its ok Casey. They won't hurt you anymore. It's ok sweetie." Anastasia said soothingly as she stroked the top of Casey's head.

Thomas and Shadow exchanged a solemn look before nodding their heads in agreement over something. Thomas let out a tired breath as he looked to his sister. "Ana… get Casey out of here."

Anastasia went wide eyed as her brother said that. Casey went stone still in the cat's arms. "Thomas… are you out of your mind!?"

"No, teleport her out of here, get her somewhere safe." Thomas demanded as he stood up. "Zelda's going to lose her mind when she finds her assistants are now piles of charcoal, she'll take her wrath out on Casey and if you hadn't noticed she bit the wolf and took some of his blood. Zelda will perform even crueler experiments on her to find out the results of that. She needs to go, now!"

Anastasia looked between her brother and Shadow, who nodded his head towards her, signifying that he agreed with Thomas completely. In the end she had to agree with them. What was being done here was wrong, it wasn't fair to keep Casey captive and under Zelda's cruel treatment. But as she tried to teleport she froze with fear. They should be gone by now, safely in Anastasias apartment but… they were still here. Why the fuck were they still here!?

"Ana, why are you still here? GO!" Thomas shouted.

"I CAN'T!" Anastasia yelled as she looked up at the two in horror. "I-I can't teleport out of the building!"

A moment later a siren began to go off and the two males cursed. "Shit, it's the fucking alarm, there's an intruder!" Shadow growled as he went over to the console and furiously typed away at the keys.

Casey looked between the three in utter confusion. "I-I-I don't understand. What's… what's going on?"

"The buildings in lockdown." Anastasia answered grimly as she lifted Casey up bridal style. "No one can get in or out of the building by any means. Which also means my teleportation is locked down as a result."

Thomas cursed as his eyes darted, trying to think. "Shadow, what's caused the lockdown? Have you figured it out?"

"Give me a second, I just finished hacking Zelda's computer, I'll need a second." Shadow answered as he continued to type away. A moment later he turned away from the console and cursed loudly.

"Oh my god, what the fuck now?" Anastasia demanded.

Shadow growled as he pointed to the computer. "I got into the security feed, look for your fucking selves."

The two cats looked at each other curiously before moving over to the console, the moment they saw the security feed Thomas let out a string of colorful curses while Anastasia let out an annoyed growl. Casey craned her neck to see the screen, she could barely contain her excitement over what she was seeing.

It was Uncle Jack! And… Aunty Sherry!? She was supposed to be wheel chair bound for months! So why was she standing side by side with Uncle Jack as if she was totally fine? She didn't care, they were here to save her!

"We need to move, now!" Thomas ordered as Shadow and Anastasia, with Casey in tow, began following him. They marched down a large hallway that looked like it was made entirely of steel. There was just barely enough lighting to see without needing to squint or use a flashlight, but it was still annoying.

Casey looked over to Thomas and wondered what had him in such a hurry, why was he so agitated and… scared?

"What's going on?" Casey asked as she looked up at Anastasia.

The cat simply shrugged. "I don't know, Thomas, mind giving us an idea of what the fuck we're doing?"

Thomas growled in annoyance as they kept marching. "If Jack Snowfur is walking right through the front door you can bet your ass that nearly everyone will be on their way to apprehend him. Fortunately that gives us a window of opportunity to get Casey somewhere safe."

"I'm feeling a big 'but' to this little explanation." Shadow interrupted.

Thomas growled but continued regardless. "But… it also means that once Alistair deems that he can handle the situation he'll have the majority of his personal guarding the labs. Which means-"

"Every single General, besides us, and their subordinates will be down here to defend this area." Shadow finished for him, realizing the severity of the situation.

"How long does that give us?" Anastasia asked.

Shadow growled as he thought over the severity of the situation, the arrival time of Jack Snowfur and estimated Alistair's reaction based on his personality. "Maybe… ten minutes, at best." He answered.

Anastasia stopped causing the two to stare at her in disbelief. "Ten minutes!? Where the fuck can we take her that's safe in that short amount of time!?" She demanded.

"Well if you would keep following me you'd find out!" Thomas shouted as he grabbed her arm and forced her to continue.

Casey looked between the three in absolute confusion. Why were they helping her now? Even if they didn't agree with what had been done to her they were still under Alistair's employment so why were they taking such a huge risk for her?

They eventually stopped in front of a large door. Thomas placed his paw across the door and a scanner instantly appeared. "Password: Rebellion." He said as he leaned closer to the door.

A robotic female voice responded. _"Paw print recognition confirmed. Voice recognition confirmed. Password recognition confirmed. Welcome back, Sir Thomas."_ The sound of dozens of locks being mechanically undone soon followed and after several seconds the door opened. Thomas rushed everyone inside.

The inside of the office was quite spacious even though it was fairly furnished. There were two large couches and a large coffee table in the center, off to the left side of the office was a work bench with all kinds of gadgets and hardware that couldn't be identified, beside it was a mini fridge oddly enough, off to the right side there were dressers and bookcases that lined the walls and on the opposite side of the room was a large desk with several computer screens.

Anastasia set Casey down on one of the couches and undid the strait jacket before running over to the dressers. Thomas and Shadow rushed over to the computer desk and immediately began typing away at the consoles.

Despite everything happening so fast, Casey couldn't help but to stop and wonder, why didn't she have any powers? Was Zelda's formula a bust? It couldn't have been, as soon as she bit the wolf she… the best way to describe it would be that she felt every single nanite in her body activate and fed the information to her brain. But even still why did it only heal her? She held her paw out and tried to turn it into shadows or mist. She growled when the first few attempts yielded nothing but forced herself to focus and saw her paw go dark and slightly distorted. The strain on her body and mind that she felt from doing this was too much though and soon she stopped her attempt. She released her breath, not knowing she'd been holding it in and looked at her paw, returned to normal. Did she need more practice? Or was it something else…

Her eyes went wide as she realized something. Blood… she had drunk the wolfs blood, yes, but maybe… she just hadn't taken enough of it. If she really wanted access to these powers she'd most likely have to drain someone completely. She looked over to Thomas and Shadow furiously typing at their computers before turning her gaze to Anastasia. Maybe if she just took a little from each of them…

NO! She immediately slammed the brakes on THAT train of thought. She wasn't going to feed from them, they were trying to help her, she wouldn't spit in their faces by doing that.

She was distracted from her thoughts as she felt something soft cover her head. She pulled whatever it was off to see that it was an oversized black t-shirt. Casey looked over to Anastasia who smiled sheepishly. "Sorry there aren't any pants in your size so I figured you could wear it like a dress.

Anastasia saw the void, defeated look in Casey's eyes as she nodded. She settled down on the couch beside her and gently wrapped her arms around Casey, pulling her in for a comforting embrace. "I'm going to get you out of here. I promise."

Casey simply nodded numbly but jumped as she heard a loud curse coming from Thomas. "Ok, what the fuck now!?" Anastasia demanded.

Thomas growled as he renewed his efforts on the computer. "I tried to hack the main server, wanted to see if I'd be able to lift the lockdown for a minute or so, buy you enough time to get out of the building-"

"-And unfortunately we found out that the lockdown was issued by Alistair's main computer so the chances of the lockdown being lifted are close to none at this point." Shadow finished for him.

"What are they talking about?" Casey asked, giving Anastasia a confused look.

"Alistair controls all the security in the building, All of his generals have admin privileges but his computer and I.D. are the master control over the whole building." Anastasia answered.

"Which means that unless we have either of those, or both, the lockdown will remain in effect." Thomas clarified.

"Which also means that Ana still can't teleport and we're sitting ducks for the time being." Shadow added.

Casey looked up at Anastasia who wore a look of complete frustration over the current series of events, but it sparked one question. "What does the building being in lockdown have to do with your power?"

Anastasia let out an annoyed huff. "My teleportation isn't really that complicated... well, the concept and theory, anyways. There's some bio-mechanical hardware in my brain that reacts with my body and it creates a… tunnel of sorts that I, or anyone I bring with me, can pass through but it needs to be at a location I can visualize. The problem is that when the building goes into lockdown it sends out an interference signal which prevents the hardware from working properly. It's a failsafe in the event that if someone infiltrating can teleport as well they won't be able to escape."

"You're shitting me… bio-mechanical what?" Casey asked in disbelief.

Anastasia thought for a moment how to best explain this. "It's like a reeeeeaaally complicated circuit board but composed of the same fibers and tissue that make up the brain, for better compatibility and less chance of rejection when it's installed. It covers a third of my brain and it's as thin as saran wrap so it doesn't cause any complications."

Casey frowned over her explanation. "You just said it wasn't complicated before but just said it was really complicated. Aren't you contradicting yourself?"

Anastasia rolled her eyes and let out a low growl of frustration. "The theory behind teleporting isn't complicated, the hardware to make it work is. Does that make more sense now?"

"Well… as much as anything else does at this point." Casey responded.

"And we've lost about five minutes of what precious little time we had." Thomas stated as he stared at the screen with a look that said he was about ready to pull his own ears off at any moment now.

"What? How?" Anastasia asked.

"Because Jack Snowfur is being led to Alistair as we speak."

Jack didn't like this. He didn't like it one bit. The moment he and Sherry had entered the building everything had gone deathly quiet. That wasn't to say that nothing was happening, far from it. The second everything had gone quiet in the lobby his sense of smell could detect several dozens of mammals moving in full force while Sherry's hearing had detected an alarm going off on the lower floors.

They knew why they were here and were mobilizing their forces.

The only bit of good news though was that it seemed like they were only mobilizing their forces on the upper levels so the groups infiltrating the lower floors might have a brief window of opportunity before shit really hit the fan. His suspicions were confirmed as he and Sherry were led down a series of hallways with several armed mammals at the ready, although for whatever reason they seemed on standby, as if judging the situation before they decided if they were going to open fire or not.

Deciding that as long as he didn't provoke them they wouldn't attack he quickly went over the plan in his head for what must have been the hundredth time in the last hour. Jack and Sherry would serve as a distraction, entering through the main lobby and potentially meeting Alistair to discuss negotiating Casey's return. While that was going on the main infiltration group composed of Jacks Squad, the mercenaries and a few other special officers would quietly make their way through the lower floors until they were able to find Casey. They'd break off into three groups of twelve to cover more ground and reconvene once Casey was secured. Once Casey was safely out of the building it would be up to Jack and Sherry to arrest or kill Alistair. This wasn't like the Ogre operation where they attacked in full force, they needed tactical stealth to pull this one off with full on combat as a last resort.

The feeling of Sherry's paw gently interlacing with his own broke Jack out of his thoughts. He couldn't help but smile at her, she always knew when he was starting to get nervous and physical contact with her was always the most effective method of calming him down. He gave her a slight nod, which meant he appreciated the gesture and she smiled in return.

Soon enough they were led into an elevator where five mammals, covered head to toe in combat armour and weapons, lined the inside walls. As they stepped into the elevator Jack was surprised that he didn't feel his agitation rise, but he figured the feeling was the same as before, don't attack and they won't retaliate. It proved true as the elevator doors closed and it started to ascend towards the higher floors, the armed guards didn't move an inch. As unnerving as it was there was a small assurance that as long as they stuck to the plan they could make it out without having to spill much blood.

The elevator suddenly came to a stop and the door opened. Jacks fur bristled and he unconsciously let out a low growl as he saw him. Wearing a white coat, a white shirt, black tie and black pants, the snow white cat before him looked like an absolute professional but there was youthfulness to his looks that Jack had failed to notice earlier. For a man who should've been in his late-forties to early fifties he barely looked a day passed thirty. But even though he was seeing these things they weren't registering, in his mind this man was the personification of the devil himself as far as Jack was concerned. A being of absolute cruelty and vileness.

Alistair Crowler.

Alistair gave the two an easy smile as he placed his paws inside his coat pockets. "Hey there Jackie, long time no see." Jack snarled in response which caused the guards to shift, readying their weapons while Alistair simply laughed. "Come now gentlemen, there's no need for that. These two have simply come for a nice little chat, isn't that right?"

Jack resisted the urge to snarl and kept the bile down as much as he could. Simply being in the presence of this bastard was enough to make him so angry he thought he'd be sick. "We're here to negotiate the release of Casey."

Alistair simply shrugged, bringing a paw out and swaying it side to side lazily. "Alright then, but let's do this in a more private setting. I don't think my guards waving their weapons around would make for very light conversation."

They stepped out of the elevator and began to follow Alistair. Jacks uneasiness instantly tripled, the guards weren't following them. As a matter of fact they were keeping as much distance as they could. That alone set off alarms in Jacks mind, was Alistair really so fearsome that none of them dared to go near him? Or was there something else, some hidden ability of his that made them all think he'd kill them all on the spot without hesitation? Jack simply didn't know, for all he knew about Alistair there was an infinity more he just didn't know.

They soon passed a glass automatic sliding door which led into a very large office area. Alistair pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button, Jack prepared himself for whatever Alistair had just done but was surprised when the floor opened up and… a large rectangular table started to rise.

'Ok I was not expecting that… not expecting that at all.' Jack thought to himself, slightly caught off guard. Not just a table, three more holes opened up in the floor, a chair rising from each of them, two side by side and the last one across from them.

"Like that trick? I prepare that one especially for when I'm making business deals, gives it a pleasant little flare before a presentation. While it might not be the same circumstance it's certainly similar." Alistair mused as he sat in the lone chair.

Jack and Sherry exchanged uneasy looks but figured that it wasn't an invitation but a demand, so they simply sat down in the chairs. Alistair gave them a pleased look as he raised his left paw and snapped his fingers, a holographic screen appeared instantly in front of the raised paw much to their surprise.

"Now I feel like I'm just showing off." Alistair said with a small laugh. "This is actually a little something we've been working on for a few years, think of it as a semi solid holographic tablet. We have them in business style or simple leisurely usage. We plan to have this on the market next fall. It could potentially replace real tablets if it catches on quick." He explained as he began to tap at the transparent screen. "I'm ordering refreshments, anything you'd like? Coffee? Soda? Juice?"

"What is this?" Jack demanded, barely keeping the rage out of his voice.

Alistair turned back to Jack and raised a confused brow. "Beg pardon?"

Jack threw his arms out in front of him and gestured across the room. "The fancy table rising out of the floor, the holographic whatever the fuck that is and you sitting there without a god damn care in the world as if you're out having lunch, ordering drinks and shooting the shit. So I ask again… What. The Fuck. Is. This." Alistair paused for a moment before pressing one more button. He flicked his wrist and the screen vanished as he let out a slightly annoyed huff.

"Well I thought I was going to have a nice chat with my son and daughter-in-law." Alistair responded.

Jack bolted from his seat and slammed his paws against the table, somewhat surprising Alistair. "Never… call me that again." He hissed. "My wife is not your daughter in law and I'm sure as hell not your son. You lost that right the moment I was injected with that fucking serum and you lost the chance to ever be it again when you made my mother and sisters think that I was a monster!"

Alistair looked somewhat taken back by Jacks outburst and his rage but he quickly regained his composure. "I see… well if that's the case let me pose a situational question to you both. There are no guards here, no security and I'm unarmed so what shall you do?"

They were surprised by Alistair's question, what the hell was he talking about? "The way I see it we have two outcomes." Alistair continued. "On the one paw, we're all alone so you could tear me apart and no one would be the wiser, you'd feel satisfied but you'd never get that little bunny back… or." He said as a devious smile spread across his face. "You listen, you get her back, under some strict conditions of course and you can finally ask the one question that's been burning in your mind since you were fourteen years old. The one that you pushed and shoved away for so many years but came back with a fiery vengeance when you discovered I was here, one simple little question that has haunted you all this time. You can ask-"

"Why?" Jack finished, knowing what Alistair was getting at.

The older cat smiled in approval as he nodded his head. "Yes, you can ask why I've done everything I have up to this point."

Jack looked over to Sherry, as if waiting for an answer. Almost, he needed her input on this. They could be done with Alistair, simply kill him and no one would know until much later. But they could also be compromising everyone else's chances of getting to Casey safely if they did so. Sherry nodded her head. She took Jacks paw and gently pulled so he would sit down again. "Ok fine. Let's hear it then." Jack said.

"Excellent, now where to begin." Alistair said, pausing momentarily as if to gather his thoughts. "Ahh yes. I suppose everything would have started when you were a boy."

"No shit, this all started with the serum." Jack growled but was surprised as Alistair started laughing.

"Started with the serum?" He repeated. "No my dear boy, this started long before that. You see When you and your sisters were born I truly was excited, the prospect that my children would become as extraordinary as myself was something I wished to see. What you would become greatly interested me. But, alas, you were all so… normal, I thought maybe you would all reach your full potentials later in life but as time dragged on I realized that would never happen. But as I came to accept this realization you somehow ended up as one of the test subjects for the serum. At that point my interest was sparked once again, if you couldn't be extraordinary on your own I'd simply force you to be."

Alistair paused as he let out a disgusted sigh. "But even then you continued to be a disappointment! You had the serum inside of you and yet you couldn't create armaments, you're only good point was healing and even then it was subpar to what I had hoped for! I decided you were a lost cause and simply gave the order to have you disposed of… that is until Kane came to me and gave me a proposition. You became his personal toy and he would bring results. At that point I simply didn't care anymore so I let him have his way…and I'm glad I did."

Sherry couldn't believe a damn thing he was hearing. Alistair had experimented on his own son, simply for something as stupid as making him extraordinary? He simply got fed up and gave up on Jack just because he wasn't what he wanted him to be? She thought she hated this man before but right now it was taking every ounce of her will power to keep herself from jumping out of her chair and strangling the bastard. She quickly broke from that train of thought as Alistair continued.

"While his results showed that your body had become stronger through his methods, you were still nowhere even close to greatness. I rarely kept tabs anymore and focused on my other works. But one night I was at home and received a very interesting distress signal. The subjects had broken out and who was the one leading them?" Alistair paused as he gestured towards Jack with a proud smile. "It was you! I simply couldn't believe it, just how had you made such a dynamic change to yourself? I went over the footage and saw your fight and it was then that I realized something… an epiphany of sorts. Pain, torture, horror, sadness, they've always shaped people into greatness but if you take it to an extreme you can make someone truly extraordinary. You were living proof of that! Some people can only become great through absolute misery. I had to test this further, I made the edited footage, showed your mother and sisters and of course that little display when I kicked you to the curb. Your mother left me, become strong and confidant and your sisters become absolutely determined! It was something I had never thought of before!"

"That's it?" Jack asked in horrified disbelief. "That's why you experimented on me? Made mom Annie and Katie scared of me? Why I had to live on the streets for five fucking years and thought of myself as a monster? You ruined my life for something as fucked up as that?"

Alistair looked horrified by what Jack had said. "Ruined your life!? I made your life!" He roared. "Do you know how much effort I put in to shaping you into who you are today? Tipping off The G.E.O.s to find you living with that senile old coot! The scapegoats necessary to pay Ogre to kill that little bitch who was keeping you from your greatness! I have done everything up to this point so that you would be the greatest you could be!"

Jack started at Alistair as the horror of what he was saying set in. Two of the people he had loved most were dead and for something as fucking sick as that? "You… you're the reason why my sensei and Jessica are dead? They died… because of such a fucked up reason!?"

"Fucked up as you may think it is you can't deny one bit that those events shaped you, made you stronger. For a while I even left you be, I was content with how you were progressing. But you just had to keep making those bloody suicide attempts and I realized I had to take matters into my own paws once again." Alistair stated.

"Take into your own paws how?" Jack growled.

Both Jack and Sherry went ice cold as Alistair quickly regained his composure and smiled at them deviously. "Ahh, for that I must show you something." He stood up and walked to the end of his office, just behind the desk and stared at the wall. "Verification I.D. Alistair Crowler. Password: Misery loves company." A control console appeared and he tapped the keys a few times, placed his paw against a scanner while a retina scanner appeared in front of his eye.

The wall behind the desk split open and a door appeared. The door opened automatically and Alistair turned towards the two. "I think you'll find the answer to your question and so many others beyond this point."

Jack stood from his seat and was quickly passed through the door after Alistair, Sherry hot on his heels. At this point he was beyond livid, beyond horrified, he wanted everything to just be over and done with but he needed answers. Not just to stall for time but a deep part of him, one that he'd long since thought had died, was begging him to find out more.

What they found when they walked through the door was beyond any of their original expectations. They had been led into an incredibly large room. There were dozens of rows of… computer screens? All the wires from these screens were connected to a very large machine at the very end of the room. The machine could only be described as a pillar as it reached from the floor to the ceiling, the majority of it was covered in sleek metallic silver plates while the very center was clear, like a cylinder chamber. Inside the chamber was a glowing red orb that Jack couldn't even begin to imagine what it was made of. It looked like a crystal, about the size of a baseball but it didn't look solid, like it was simply holding the shape but could easily become liquid or a gas.

As they passed through the rows of computer screens they caught sight of a few mammals, Jack wasn't really paying that much attention until one screen in particular caught his attention. He did a double take and his jaw dropped as he saw a very familiar face. An incredibly tall white wolf was with several other mammals in what had to be a Japanese sushi restaurant. Among those mammals were a younger looking Nick and Judy much to his surprise.

"What's wrong Jack?" Sherry asked as she turned from her husband to the screen.

"That's… that's Will. That's William Grimm, the wolf I had a dream about." Jack answered shakily.

Before Sherry could say anything else Jack was going from screen to screen frantically. The next screen he was looking at showed Judy but she was with a half-naked tigress and tiger in a clothing shop. Judy looked flustered and angry while the tigress simply sat on the tigers lap in a very intimate manner, much to the disgust of several others around them.

The next screen showed a vixen and a male bunny wearing police uniforms enjoying a coffee at a diner. The badges on their chests read 'Wilde' for the vixen and 'Hopps' for the bunny. They looked to be bantering back and forth in a very classical Nick and Judy kind of way.

He looked to the screen beside it and saw a Tigress and a timber wolf in a tiny boat in what had to be one of those gaudy 'Tunnel of love' rides. Humorously the wolf was actually in the Tigress's lap but even still the two seemed to be very much enjoying the ride judging from the intimacy of their actions and the messed up clothes. Actually the two looked familiar, maybe it was his imagination but the wolf looked like a younger Wolford and the Tigress was… Fangmeyer, he believed.

Looking behind him at another screen Jack froze for a moment. The screen was showing a man, an actual honest to god, human being. The human was with a very pretty leopardess but suddenly the human morphed into a wolf…and then a leopard much to the leopardess's shock.

The next screen was more… normal. It showed Nick and Judy again and again how they looked like over a decade ago. The duo were in a bank office while a bear behind the desk was playfully bantering back and forth with Nick, much to Judy's slight annoyance it seemed. There was also a name plate on the desk as well which read 'Gus Smith' so that must obviously be the bear's name.

Jack looked beside that screen and- 'oh good sweet fuck what the fuck is that!?' he thought in horror as he saw an absolute monstrosity of a creature chasing after a very annoyed, slightly panicked looking fox that… looked like Nick if he were in his twenties… and if he had lavender eyes. The fox in question also had a sword across his back and two guns holstered to the back of his belt. The world around him seemed twisted and dark, as if a nightmare was made reality.

The next screen showed another human… but not normal by any means. Two feline ears poked out of his unruly slightly curly black hair while a matching black tail swished around idly behind him. He couldn't even be twenty with a baby face like that! He was alone in an apartment drawing something in a sketch book.

"So you're as interested in them as I am, that's good, makes this much easier." Alistair said as he passed by Jack.

"What… just what the hell is all of this?" Jack demanded through his disbelief.

Alistair simply let out a small laugh. "You can call these many things. Investments, research, and purely entertainment to name a few. I come here when I wish to think or am in need of some much deserved entertainment." He pointed to the screen of Wolford and Fangmeyer on the boat, now in a heated phone call of some kind as the boat rocked dangerously. "The antics of those two for the past few days has been something of a guilty pleasure, I'll admit. Quite entertaining."

"So… what? You're some kind of perverted voyeur?" Sherry asked.

Alistair let out an annoyed growl. "I would prefer to think of it as watching reality T.V. but from another reality."

He threw his arms out as if showing of a grand display. "This, is without a doubt, one of my greatest achievements. I spent many years working on this, ever since I was a young university student. And after so much time it finally became a reality." He pointed towards the red orb in the center of the machine. "The machine itself is more of a containment unit as well as a navigation device of sorts. The real fruit of my labors is that little mass of energy in its center. My 'seed of Yggdrasil' With that I have done what many thought to be an impossibility!"

Jack did not like this, not one bit. But his burning curiosity demanded that he know. "And that would be?"

Alistair turned to them with an excited, almost insane smile. "Multiverse travel. I have visited so many other worlds, testing their technology and advancements, meeting people who only exist in those worlds. I have learned more then what the common mammal could ever hope to achieve and I've discovered so much more on my own along the way!"

A horrifying realization struck Jack as he listened to Alistair's insane ramblings. "It was you. You're the one who was responsible for bringing me here in the first place! And not just me, everyone else from our world!"

"Yes, that is correct." Alistair answered simply as he smiled proudly. "At first, I brought a few of my own men, some volunteers and some… unknowing candidates as well, some that you would know intimately. Just to get a foot hold in this world. But then you began all of your stupid suicide attempts and I realized I couldn't let you continue on as you were, I made the decision to bring you to this world in the hopes that the shock and wonder would sway you from your suicidal tendencies. It seemed to have worked… but at a cost. You could become complacent, soft, thanks in part to the mammals of this world and your wife over there. I needed to change that and quickly."

At this point the wolf at stopped working on the console and had approached them. "Tell me, does this wolf strike you as familiar at all?" Alistair asked as he gestured his paw towards the wolf who was grinning smugly.

Jack stared at the wolf, he couldn't place it at first but a long forgotten memory quickly resurfaced and took hold. "When I first got her I set up that stupid arm wrestling table to make money… I arm wrestled a wolf and he handed me a slip of paper with 'G.E.O.s' written on it. You were that wolf."

The wolfs grin widened. "Wow, first try. Congrats. I'd almost thought you'd completely forgotten about me."

"That's correct, I had him approach you so that you wouldn't forget about the threats you'd faced, the same threats that were now in this world. And from there everything took its intended course. You knew about G.E.O.s, fought with them, tried to hunt for them. And when Kane made a 'surprising' reappearance as The Clipper I knew you wouldn't be able to resist that tasty bit of bait. Unfortunately Kane had his own plans in mind, ones that completely opposed my own. But regardless you managed to kill him and everything was right back on course… well, it was." Alistair paused as he let out a vexed growl and shook his head. "Until you left for five fucking years, came back as a father and were suddenly this big family man. The only silver lining was that you managed to make a name for yourself as one of the ZPDs prized special officer Captains. So in the end you turned out to make something of yourself and I was only somewhat spiritually taxed as a result. So after all of that I decided to leave you be for the time being. After a few years though I became bored. I decided that I needed to test some of my theories even further. So I used 'The Seed' and brought as many people here as I could over a long period of time. I wanted to see if their misery would make them or break them and while some have been very sore disappointments others, like your mother and sisters, have been incredibly astounding successes!"

Jacks anger and frustration sky rocketed as Alistair continued to talk. Alistair was talking as if he was supposed to have total control over Jacks life in every aspect and anything he did that went against Alistair's plans was spitting in his face. But the truly sad part of this that Jack realized that nearly everything Alistair predicted Jack had done and whatever he did that wasn't in the bastards plans he'd quickly come up with something that kept Jack on the path of a total fucking pawn. Not just him either, all the people that had been brought over from their original world.

If everything had been some unexplainable event Jack could've lived with it but actually knowing why they were here… he was beyond sickened.

Jack shook his head as he bared his teeth, staring Alistair down. "There are no words in existence that can even begin to describe how sickened and disgusted I am by you. How much I hate you with every fiber of my being. I am not your pawn or your little research project, I am my own person and you… as far as I'm concerned now, you're just a dead man walking."

Before Jack could even move to end Alistair's life the grey wolf had grabbed Sherry and had thrown her into Jack. Before he could recover his balance the wolf landed a devastating punch to his face that sent them out of the room, into the office and shattering the glass doors that led to Alistair's office. Jack let out a pain filled groan as he let go of Sherry, just barely having enough time to wrap himself around her so she wouldn't get hurt. Whatever the doors and wall had been made of wasn't normal glass, his body hurt way too much after that.

"Well this is disappointing. Take care of him and his little bitch of a wife. I'll check with my generals to see if they've taken care of the little pests he's brought along."

Jacks eyes widened as he quickly forced himself to stand up. The bastard had known the whole time! God damn it they had wasted their time here for fucking nothing! The wolf discarded the white coat and cracked his neck. He smiled viciously at the two smaller mammals.

"Ohhh I've been waiting to do this for years." The wolf said before he began to quickly swipe at Jack. Jack avoided the first few swipes, getting a read on his rhythm before grabbing one of the wolfs paws and twisting his arm. The wolf let out a pain filled grunt as he slammed the heel of his foot into Jacks chest, trying to get him off. As he did this Sherry jumped onto his head and quickly wrapped her legs around his neck in a sleeper hold. The wolf choked out as he struggled to grab Sherry with his free arm while Jack continued to hold and bend the other.

"What's the matter? Still sore over a little arm wrestling from eleven years ago?" Jack mocked but was quickly silenced as the wolf managed to grab Sherry by her ears, loosening her hold long enough to throw her into Jack. Before the wolf could strike, Jack backed down the hallway.

The wolf cracked his neck again as he glared at Jack. "This hatred I have has been burning long since before that you little bastard." The wolf snarled as he slowly advanced towards them. "For the past thirteen years I've kept tabs on you. Watching you perform fuck up after fuck up with no end to them in sight!"

Jack glared at the wolf as he tried to make sense of what he was saying. "What the hell are you talking about? I didn't meet you until I got here!"

The wolf stopped as he stood only a few feet away from them. He sneered down at Jack and shook his head. "You really are such an idiot. I should've just turned you over to the police that day." He pulled something out of his back pocket and threw it to the ground in front of him. Jack backed away, expecting it to be a grenade or a bomb of some kind but as he focused on the object his body froze.

That was his Asylum mask! Not the one he made here but the original from his world, the one Jessica had made for him. But… there was only one person who could've known where it was besides Jack. "No way… Steven?"

Steven smiled viciously as Jack's suspicion was confirmed. "Ahhh, so he finally remembers… And now it's time for you to die!"

 **Now that you know what I meant I shall give credit, character and story recognition to all of those amazing authors.**

 **It shall go by Character(s). Story title. And Author. So in order of appearance we have:**

 **\- William (Will) Grimm. Scars and the Claws that leave them. HakuroNoKage.**

 **\- Katheryn (Kat) Rider and Jacob Rider. Striped up. AlbineFox.**

 **\- Nicole Wilde and Julius Hopps. Nicole and Julius. Stevegallacci**

 **\- Ralph Wolford and Nadine Fangmeyer. The Conspiracy. Zanrok.**

 **\- Kai/Garrett Sinclair and Leora. Fear the Unknown. Tremainj**

 **\- Gus Smith . Derailment. Zanrok.**

 **Now the last two are of my own creation Julius Wilde and Alex. Think of this chapter as a small sneak peek to their stories.**

 **Now Again I would like to sincerely thank all of the authors for giving me permission to use their characters/stories in these brief Cameo appearances, now that you've read the chapter I think everyone can agree that it would not have been as great otherwise. So I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart and wish all of you the best of luck with writing your stories.**


	79. Chapter 79 Infiltration and options

**Hello everyone!**

 **First off I am so sincerely sorry for the complete lack of updates! I know it's been months since I last posted a chapter and I know many of you were worried that I had abandoned the story. Rest assured, That is not the case.**

 **Real life has been very difficult lately. Work, for a time was far more stressful then usual due to a lack of managing people properly and essentially fucking over a small percentage of the staff, which I was a part of. The end result was feeling incredibly overworked and essentially having no energy at all for anything but work. But! That issue was sorted out very quickly and I'm back on track! For good measure I also took a week-long vacation!**

 **I am refreshed, recharged and ready to go!**

 **Now I should mention that two of the characters in this chapter, Leafarna and Rouge, originally belong to Zootopian Flulf, who I mentioned in a previous chapter gave me permission to use the characters as they also appeared a few chapters back.**

 **For those of you who have been patient and didn't give up on this story, I thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you and thank you a thousand times more.**

 **Now I won't bore you with any of my other personal crap as I'm sure you've all been waiting very patiently for this next update.**

 **Now, as I've always said. Enjoy, review and all that good stuff.**

*Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters*

"Hey, what's the holdup, pup?" Zack called as Adrian came to a sudden stop. They had spread the units out about ten minutes ago and had been steadily making their way through the facility.

"I don't know. I think I heard something." Adrian answered hesitantly. "Sounded like an elevator or a large door being opened."

The mercenaries all gave each other cautious looks before Zack leaned into his radio. "All units this is Romero, we may be expecting company sooner than expected. Be on the lookout and move cautiously." He turned to the other members of the unit. "As for us, do the same. Adrian, take the lead with me."

Adrian did as he was ordered and followed just shortly behind Zack. They kept an even pace for several minutes expecting to run into an enemy soon but they were met with nothing. Maybe he'd just imagined the noises?

"Anyone else got a fucking freaky feeling?" one of the mercenaries, a bull, asked.

Everyone turned to each other, now that he mentioned it… something seemed highly off about the situation. But what was it? Adrian focused his senses, trying to pick up on anything. He didn't smell anything weird, his eye wasn't detecting anything out of the ordinary. But then his ear twitched at a sudden sound. It wasn't like the metal grating of a door or elevator like before, this sounded more like a droplet hitting the ground. A few more followed in a steady rhythm.

A water leak?

Before anyone could even react several dark spikes appeared from out of the ground and impaled two of the mercenaries in the back of the formation. Adrian, Zack and the bull looked on in horror as the spikes protruded blades out of the mercenaries bodies and began to violently rotate, completely tearing apart the bodies they'd just impaled into a gory mess. The spikes then began to quickly dissolve and melt until they were nothing but puddles. The puddles quickly reformed, twisting and moving through the air as ambiguously formed pillars of water which came to a stop and slowly swirled in rings around a male cheetah wearing semi-formal clothing, a simple brown sweater, black slacks and half-moon glasses.

The cheetah adjusted his glasses with his middle finger as he gave the three remaining members of the unit an uninterested glance. "I must apologize for that… I intended to take all of you out at once. I must be getting sloppy with my age and lack of real combat lately. Allow me to fix that."

Adrian couldn't help but feel an immense fear as the liquid around the approaching cheetah began to form as wires around his now out stretched right arm. "Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Sir Feral. A General of Master Alistair. I'm head of the finance division. I tend to the record books, I keep the budget for all divisions and research projects… and I scrap unnecessary expenses without hesitation."

There was barely enough time for Adrian to tackle Zack and the remaining mercenary to the ground before the wires wiped towards them, tearing apart the walls and ceiling around them. Within moments the steel walls of the hallway were all but ready to collapse around them. Adrian turned to his left to see Zack was alright but when he turned to look at the mercenary his stomach clenched. His entire upper body was gone, looking over he saw that it had been thrown a few feet down the hallway.

What was left of it from the state of the bloodied chunks anyways.

"Oh Dear… I missed two." Feral stated calmly as he continued walking towards them. "I promise, it won't happen again."

Adrian growled as he released an Armament tail and used it to pierce the ceiling above them. The already damaged ceiling was already on its breaking point and instantly collapsed as soon as the tail pierced it. He quickly forced Zack to his feet, taking off while they had a moment's distraction.

Feral removed his glasses and wiped them on his shirt, cleaning it of the dust that had gathered. As soon as he had them on again he let out an annoyed breath. "Tricky little devils. I really would have preferred if this had gone easier." He couldn't help but give an amused grin as he used his wires to destroy the rubble blocking his path, not surprised that they had disappeared. "Oh well, I suppose you're never too old for a game of 'hide and seek.'"

"What was that? What the actual fuck was that!?" Zack angrily demanded as they raced through the maze of hallways, taking every twist and turn they could to keep Feral off their tracks.

"How the fuck should I know!?" Adrian roared back. "I've only ever dealt with other G.E.O.s, I've never even seen an ability like that!"

Zack let out a low growl as he gripped the fur on his head tightly with a paw, almost like he was ready to tear it right off. "He killed three of my guys before we could even react. What the fuck is he?"

"Not him, the liquid." Adrian corrected.

Zack gave Adrian a quizzical look. "Beg pardon?"

"It's that liquid. He's controlling it. I don't know how or what it is exactly but… I don't know, the moment he attacked us it smelled very faintly like metal and a bunch of chemicals." Adrian answered, unsure of what was even going on now.

Zack reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a smart phone. "New plan: Fuck that guy entirely, we regroup with another unit and move accordingly."

"Good plan." Adrian agreed but quickly became annoyed as Zack started typing away at his device. "Really dude! Is this really the time to be sending a text?"

"I'm not texting you idiot." Zack retorted as he rolled his eyes. "I'm updating the units with my other guys involved that shit has hit the fan. I'm sending them pictures for every division head of the company. I'm going to take an educated guess that all of Alistair's 'Generals' are high up members of his company. If they have fucked up abilities like the cheetah then we need to spread the word before they come into contact with any of those fucks."

He made a good point. Adrian wouldn't want any of them going in any more blind then they already were, better safe than sorry in this case. Once Zack had finished they continued on their way, treading carefully as they went. They would probably meet up with another group anytime now, things were looking good. As Zack turned a corner a group of armed guards appeared down the hallway. The instant they spotted Adrian they began to open fire. Adrian activated his armament armour and created wings to block the gun fire.

"Kid! You alright!?" Zack called from the corner, not daring to move from his position for fear of being turned into a pile of flesh and lead.

"I'm good! Keep going, I'll catch up!" Adrian called as he started to fire shards out of his wings, taking some of the guards out. But even as he fired shards they guards kept returning fire, how were they still standing? He dared to take a look from behind the safety of his wings and…

"Oh you have got to be fucking with me!" Adrian roared. The bastards had force fields. God damn, fucking, plasma force fields! How was that a thing!? Catching up with Zack didn't really seem like an option at the moment, he just had to pray the grizzled bunny didn't run into any more of these assholes before meeting up with a different unit. He'd worry about that later, right now he had to figure out how to deal with the assholes in front of him. Long distance didn't seem to be working, the force fields were making sure of that.

That left only two options. Retreat or close combat.

Adrian knew running probably wouldn't help, he'd either be chased by these guys or run into another enemy unit, which would mean twice the trouble. This left close combat as his only choice. He quickly charged the guards, catching them by surprise as they probably hadn't been expecting a frontal assault. Adrian dissolved the wings back into his armour just as he leapt over the force fields, the moment he landed he began to swipe and claw at the soldiers in a vicious flurry, his reinforced armament claws easily tearing through their ballistic armour. In a matter of minutes the guards were disposed of, ripped to ribbons without trouble.

After making sure they were all dead Adrian dissolved his armour and continued on. Hoping he'd be able to regroup with Zack or another unit soon.

Meanwhile Zack was weighing his options as he cautiously made his way through the facility. If everyone they faced off against from this point on was like that Cheetah, Feral was it? Then they were severely outmatched. He needed to regroup with any nearby units and hopefully come up with a suitable course of action, which was looking to be very difficult as they knew fuck all about what their opponents could do.

The only effective options coming to mind would be to bomb the whole building with an air strike or call in the military. Neither of which could be done. The building itself was in the center of the city, bombing it would take out a good chunk of the city and more importantly, it's civilians. The military would be unreliable. They could probably provide the means, weapons and mammal power required to take these fucks down but he knew from experience that they'd most likely raid the shit out of this place afterwards, making it a 'matter of national security' which was just a bull shit excuse to say that they would take everything they could possibly get their paws on to use for themselves.

Yeah, Zack wasn't going to invite either of those nightmares into this situation.

He reached for the pack of smokes in his pocket, taking reassurance that they were still there and still in one piece. He couldn't smoke right now as it could give his position away to anyone with a good enough nose, but the first opportunity he got Zack was going to chain smoke like a fucking demon.

Speaking of giving positions away, Zack's ear twitched as he heard footsteps heading in his direction. He quickly pressed his back against the wall and drew his pistol. He focused his hearing, hoping to get an accurate account of what he was dealing with. It was a group of five. Two big cats, a smaller animal that could have been a smaller feline or possibly a wolf and the last two… wait a second, he'd recognize that set of footsteps anywhere! He couldn't help but smile as he let out a low pitched whistle followed immediately by two successive clicks of his tongue.

He waited a moment before he was met with the sound of three tongue clicks and four successive sharp whistles.

"Over here" Zack said as relief flooded through him. He looked up and was met with the surprised looks of two very familiar individuals, a wolf and fulf to be exact. "Leaf, Rogue. Good to see you both in one piece"

Rogue gave him a grin, showing off all of his teeth. "Of course we are, Captain! I mean there were a few complications here and there a few guys we needed to deal with, trying to keep track of our surroundings. Oh and there was a group of guards with force fields. Oh, wait wasn't there that one guy with-" He was quickly cut off as Leafarna grabbed his muzzle, clamping it shut.

"You get this back when you can talk without rambling." She said, shaking his muzzle for emphasis. "As my mate was saying… We were met with a little trouble but it wasn't anything we couldn't handle. Their tech and ballistics equipment is highly advanced, although we already knew this when we took the job, but the problem is their armour is harder to pierce then normal so Rouge couldn't do his usual 'assassination' approach, I had to provide cover fire as he quickly made through their ranks, exploiting any gaps in their armour."

Zack nodded as he took all of this information in. "What gaps do they have in their armour.

Rogue responded by making muffled noises through his clamped muzzle and pointed towards his neck excitedly. Afterwards he looked to Leafarna with a pleading look. "Coon O hoof mu musshle book?"

She raised a brow at him and narrowed her eyes. "Are you going to be a good boy and not go into another excited ramble?" Despite her grip he managed to nod his head vigorously. She rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed huff. "Fine, but you get one chance."

The moment she released her grip Rogue gasped for air, as his muzzle being clamped like that had made it hard for him to breath. He was about to make a comment about it but one glare from Leafarna made him slowly close his muzzle and give her an apologetic grin. Instead he turned his attention to Zack. "So where do we go from here Captain?"

Zack could only chuckle at their antics, glad that despite the grisly scene he had witnessed there was still some light heartedness to be found. But now it was time to be serious again. "First, we send a message to all units, if they haven't engaged in combat already we warn them that their armour and tech is even more advanced to the point that simple combat won't work. We make sure they know to use quick cut throat tactics, and I mean that literally. Second, we continue on through the facility and hope we come across my daughter. We'll start off at the research lab where she was being held, if she's been moved to another location we try and track her from there. Third, if we come across any of Alistair's executives we run like hell."

After his orders had been given Zack looked behind them and finally noticed the other three present. Vice-Captain Spottigans, along with one of the other special officers, a panther were among the big cats. The last was a lynx, Amanda he believed her name was, a member of Jacks squad.

"If everyone is ready to move out I suggest we start making tracks." Zack said as he pulled out his device and searched up the digital blueprints.

Spottigans huffed indignantly in response. "We've been ready to move for a while now. Also, since when did we take orders from you?"

Amanda and the panther let out simultaneous groans of annoyance. "Not this shit again." Amanda muttered.

Leafarna knelt down so she could whisper in Amanda's ear. "Sooo I'm guessing he does this a lot?"

"Every opportunity he gets. Spottigans has a permanent stick up his ass and in his mind if you aren't 'Technically' above him in rank then he doesn't have to listen to you." Amanda replied mockingly. "I'm glad he doesn't work in precinct one. I'd have killed him by now." she muttered.

They turned their attention back to Spottigans and Zack who were in the middle of a heated stare down.

"Beg your pardon, but what the fuck did you just say?" Zack demanded with no short amount of furious tension in his voice.

"Oh, are those big rabbit ears of yours for show or are you just an idiot? Who. The fuck. Made. You. Leader?" Spottigans seethed.

Zack closed his eyes as he took a deep breath letting out an exhale that sounded more like a growl. He slowly looked up at Spottigans and gave him a friendly smile. "So, you want to know what made me the automatic leader of this team, huh?" Before anyone could react Zack pounced on Spottigans, jumping across his body for leverage before delivering a back flip kick that hit Spottigans square under his chin. The jaguar special officer's head snapped back from the force of the kick and before he even realized it he was flat on his ass. As he tried to get up Zack landed on his chest, gun at the ready and aimed at Spottigans forehead.

"What made me the automatic fucking leader of this team is my seventeen plus years of military, secret service and mercenary time compared to your measly, piss ass, five or six years as a special officer! You want to live through this op? Then you'd best pull that stick out of your ass before I reach down your throat and pull it out for you instead!" Zack roared as he pressed the gun against Spottigans head.

Spottigans froze as he stared at the angered rabbit standing on his chest. He thought G.E.O.s were terrifying, and with very good reason. But in that one moment he actually feared a normal mammal more so then a G.E.O. There was anger and emotion in Zacks voice but his body language was a completely different story, his stance, the way he held his gun, he was completely composed and ready to kill him without a second thought.

"Alright…" Spottigans breathed out slowly and cautiously. "Alright, you're the leader."

Zack gave a smug smile as he quickly holstered the gun. "See, was that so hard?" He asked before stepping off of Spottigans chest. Now that this particular event had been sorted, and Spottigans had effectively been turned into Zack's personal bitch, they decided now would be the best time to move out.

The unit proceeded through the seemingly endless corridors quickly but cautiously, fully alert for a potential enemy strike. What few enemy units they did encounter were quickly silenced by the excellent teamwork of Rogue and Leafarna. When stealth and assassination were options Rogue would 'ghost' his way through the units undetected as he silently slit their throats. Now fully aware of what gaps were in their armour it was a simple matter of timing. When a full frontal assault was the only option Leafarna would quickly eliminate her targets from a distance with her .50 caliber sniper rifle. They only encountered five units but they barely spent more than a few minutes disposing of each one.

"Remind me never to piss the two of you off outside of a job." Zack commented idly as they made their way past the corpses of the latest enemy unit. The two shared devious grins from what they considered to be praise. Deciding they were in the clear for a few moments Zack pulled out his mobile device and checked the digital blueprints again, one more left turn and a short distance away was the research lab where his daughter was being held. His gut tightened as he tried his hardest not to imagine the cruelty she had endured or what he they might find.

But more than that, he was praying their reunion didn't become a personal matter.

Zack truly loved his daughter, more than anything else in the world. But when Sharon had filed for divorce he knew it would be best to stay away. They exchanged the occasional call, sending Casey her Christmas presents and a yearly visit or two but that was it. And every time they did meet he couldn't help but feel that there was an amount of resentment in his daughter's eyes when she looked at him, whether from his profession, the lack of contact or possibly both.

Regardless of all of that Zack had made her a promise, if she was ever in trouble there was no force on this planet that would stop him from saving her, regardless of what she needed to be saved from. Honestly he would have preferred if it had been something small. Late on rent and needing money, needing daddy to make a few calls to bail her out of jail for a bit of party fun. But something like this… he never wanted to have to save her from something as horrible as this simply because he had never wanted her to go through something like this to begin with.

Without even realizing that his body had gone on autopilot Zack snapped out of his mental anguish and worry, looking down at his mobile device to find that they had arrived. He took a deep breath as he stood in front of the metal sliding doors that held his daughter. The others had already hacked the key panel that would open up the door.

As the door opened and he looked inside the room Zack's heart nearly exploded from the horror, rage, and utter confusion. He rushed to the clear glass cell that had held his daughter, the inside was caked with dry blood, the doors had been left wide open and the only clear sign that anyone had been here were three smoldering charcoal corpses heaped in a pile.

But there was no sign of Casey anywhere.

"Where is she? Where the fuck is she!? WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DAUGHTER!?" Zack furiously demanded as he slammed his fist against the glass cell, everyone else taking a cautious step back in fear of becoming his target of rage.

"W-we don't know." Amanda answered shakily. She looked over to the console next to the cell. "But I'm sure if we can hack the computer we can check the video footage." She added.

" _Don't bother, it's heavily encrypted and unless you know the specific keys you'll never be able to hack it."_ Everyone jumped as a male voice filled the room, although slightly distorted, as if coming from a speaker.

"Who the fuck are you and where the fuck is my daughter!?" Zack demanded as his head snapped back and forth, trying to find the source of the voice.

" _You can relax, she's safe with us. We were actually attempting to get Casey out ourselves… until the alarm triggered and that plan went out the window."_ The male voice answered hesitantly.

Zack took a deep calming breath as he tried to regain his composure. "Alright… Alright, let's say I'm willing to believe that you're trying to help us. But that doesn't answer the most basic questions. Like, who the fuck are you and Where. Is. My. Daughter?"

There was silence for a moment until the speaker turned back on again. _"I'll answer those questions in just a moment but first, would you like me to verify that your daughters safe and alive?"_

"Yes, put her on if she's with you." Zack ordered.

Silence for several seconds until the speaker active again. _"Daddy!? What are you doing here!? How did you get here!?"_ Immense relief filled Zack as he heard Casey's voice, overjoyed that she was ok.

"Long story short, and I shit you not… You're mother called me." Zack answered.

" _Mom… mom actually called YOU!?"_ Casey asked, even though she couldn't be seen Zack could perfectly picture the look of pure shock on her face.

Zack chuckled over the thought of how Casey must look right now over that little revelation. "Yeah, I'm as surprised as you are sweet heart. But more importantly are you ok? Are you hurt? Are you safe?"

There was a hesitant silence before Casey answered. _"I… Yeah… I'm ok."_

Zack frowned as Casey spoke. "You don't sound that ok to me. What happened?"

" _Daddy I'm… I'm fine. I promise. I'll tell you about it later but I am ok."_ Casey responded , sounding a little more firm with her answer then before.

Zack really wanted to push further, to find out what had his daughter so on edge, although he suspected it might have something to do with the charred remains inside the glass cell. Regardless he decided to drop the subject for the time being.

"Alright sweetie. Now next set of questions, who are you with and why are they helping you?" Zack asked.

" _I'll answer that."_ The male voice responded, obviously having taken control of the speaker again. _"We are… or to be more technically correct, were some of Alistair's Executives. My name is Thomas, I'm here with my colleagues Anastasia and Shadow."_

Zack froze as he heard the names and their positions. Three of Alistair's executives were with his daughter at this very moment. But something about what he said sparked his curiosity and temporarily subsided his fear.

"I'm sorry, you 'were' his executives?" Zack questioned curiously.

" _Simply answered, we quite. What they did to your daughter was- Hey! Ow! Shit Casey! Ok OK! Fucking hell, alright! Damnit… Needless to say what they did to your daughter wasn't… very pleasant, we didn't agree with it and tried to help her escape. That didn't work out and so here we are now."_ Thomas explained.

Zack considered the series of events that had taken place and that had been explained to him. They'd seen a small portion of the hell Casey had experienced but it was probably nothing compared to everything that had been done to her in that time span. These three witnessed those actions and decided that it wasn't worth it to be a part of something so terrible. During their escape attempt the alarms had triggered and now they were most likely locked up in a secure, safe location for the time being.

Fuck! if they had only been an hour later or possibly even a few minutes off Casey could have been out of this hell hole already even without their assistance! But there was no time to dwell on that, the main focus here was simple now. Find them and get the hell out. There was one issue to be settled first before any other action took place.

"Let's say I believe you… I'm going to need a little bit of an exchange to actually trust you. First, your location, after that I want a detailed explanation of all of your abilities, for every single executive." Zack stated.

" _Fair enough. We're about ten minutes down the hall way to your left once you exit the lab. Continue on until you come to a three way break off in the corridors, if you look to your right you should find a short corridor that will lead you to a set of doors, that's my office."_ Thomas explained. _"I'll let you in once you reach the doors and Casey verifies that it's actually you. Once we let you in I'll give you a full explanation on everyone's abilities and who to watch out for."_

Zack nodded as he accepted the explanation. They were all fucked regardless at this point, this way they at least had a chance to get Casey in the event shit went south.

"You heard him, let's move!" Zack ordered as he made his way back out into the corridor.

Zack closed his eyes for a moment and mentally prepared himself. 'I'm coming sweetie…just wait for me.'


End file.
